Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement
by Dueler King
Summary: Can Kenny and Alison save the world from Mokaria? Find out in the next chapter: Last Turn. This is the last chapter of ths fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 5th Yugioh Project and I Promise to make this a incredible story and Here is some info about this story. Enjoy this Turkey Day Gift of two New Chapters! 

Card Of Sanctity Will have its real effect but its anime version of the card will be called Coins Of Heaven. Monsters Can still be summoned in faceup defense mode and Fusion monster cards and Ritual Monster Cards Will be used as well. Cards That are on the forbidden list can be used. The Destiny Heros will be called by their japanese names because the american names are terrible. I'll be using Anime-only cards, Japanese Only Cards, Cards made by Me, Cards made be me in my other stories and Cards made by other writers as well. So Now, ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Prologue Chapter

It has been about 25 years since Jill Valentine won the Duelatropolis Tournement and saved Duel academy and the world from the evil Demon Helsefer. Her Friends Kenny and Alison married each other and they 2 kids of their own. Jill and Daniel had a child of their and those 3 good friends started to duel at the age of 9 years old and that was only 7 years ago. Everyone now duels for the fun of dueling and believing in themselves and in their decks.

Enjoy the prologue chapter of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday, June 3rd, 2060

Domino City Park / 12:00pm

At a Tennis court in the park, 3 Teenagers will chilling and two of them were dueling their hardest out. 1 was a teenaged girl with red hair, A Purple shirt as well as black pants and white tennis shoes. She had a beautiful ruby pendant around her neck and she was dueling another guy that was about the same age as she was and he wore a red Shirt, Blue jeans and black shoes. A Girl nearby was sitting on a bench nearby and she was wearing a short pink shirt (So short that her bellybutton was showing), Red Pants and she had Blonde hair and she had a Duel Disk on her arm and she was sipping on a bottle of water that was near her. The Other girl and the boy were dueling and the girl had a large Black-skinned dragon (2,300/1,600) and the guy had 1 facedown monster as well as a Trap Card called Spellbinding Circle that was surronding the dragon and it was the girls turn.

(Boy: 2,300LP / Girl: 1,200LP)

The boy smiled and replied, "Ready to through in the towel, Tara?"

Tara smiled and replied, "No Way, Troy! I'll find a way to win. I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn and that'll do it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Big sis, your going down! I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly and now attack with horn ram!"

The Fiend charged in (1,800/1,700 - 2,500/1,700) and rammed its horn into the dragon and it roared and exploded to pixels.

(Troy: 2,300LP / Tara: 1,000LP)

The boy laughed and replied, "Thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown monster, Mystic Swordsman LV2!"

As he revealed the card, a young warrior with a large blade appeared (900/0).

Tara resumed, "I Tribute this guy for my Armed Dragon LV5!"

As the child vanished, A Dragon with orange skin and spikes all over its body appeared with a roar (2,400/1,700).

Tara resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

Horus LV6 appeared (2,300/1,700).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Armed Dragon LV5, attack!"

The Dragon fired a barrage of missles and it struck the fiend, blowing it to bits.

Tara resumed, "Horus, end this duel now!"

The Dragon fired a barrage of fire and Troy was covered from head to toe in flames.

(Troy: 0LP / Tara: 1,000LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "As Grandpa Jaden says, thats game!"

Troy groaned and replied, "Thats 1 for 1 now. We're tied."

Tara smiled and replied, "But it was a great duel, bro."

Troy then replie,d "I Know. It was fun."

The girl got up from the bench and walked to Tara and replied, "That was a great win, girl!"

Tara smiled and replied, "Thank you, Cassie."

Cassie looked at Troy and replied, "You did well. What would of been your next card when you drew it?"

Troy then replied, "It would of been Monster Reborn and I Would of used it to bring back My Invader Of Darkness that was destroyed by your Mirror force 6 turns ago."

Tara resumed, "If you'd summoned that thing in time, you would of won the duel instead of me."

Troy sighed and replied, "I know. Lets head home, sis."

He looked at Cassie and replied, "Wanna meet up the at the Card Sharkz Card shop and after looking in there, We'll head to Chaz's for some pizza afterwards."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Sounds Good. I need to get my wallet anyway."

Tara looked at her and replied, "Lets head out then.

The 3 Friends left the Tennis court and headed towards the Residental District of their city.

Suddenly, a Man in a black trench coat was busy finishing writing something and he laughed and replied, "Good. Those two have excellent cards."

The trench coated man ran to a nearby red car and got in it and rode off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tara and Troys House / 1:00pm

The Kids entered their house and ran to their room were to adults were each enjoying a cup of coffee. The Female had a slim, thin body as well as a blue shirt and a white vest as well as pink pants and the male wore grey sweat pants and a white shirt.

The women smiled and replied, "Hi, kids."

Tara smiled and replied, "Hey, mom."

Troy sighed and replied, "Hey, dad."

The man then replied, "How was your dueling today?"

Troy sighed and replied, "We dueled twice and we both won 1 duel."

The man smiled and replied, "Sounds cool."

The women stared and replied, "Oh, Kenny. We dueled to win each others hearts as a couple many years ago."

Tara looked puzzled and replied, "Mom, what do you mean?"

Kenny looked at his wife and replied, "Alison honey, go ahead."

Alison then replied, "Okay. Back at the academy, nothing was happening and then me, Jill and your father ran to a arena and we had a duel and if he'd won, i'd ask him out and if I would of won, he would have to ask me ou. He won and I asked him out first and we became a loving couple after that. After Jill won the tournement, Me, Your dad, Jill and her husband Daniel went from being a slifer red to A obelisk blue because we were the highest 4 students at the academy at the time."

Tara sighed and replied, "That was a great story. Is both of your parents still alive?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Mine are. My Dad is about 75 and my mom is only 77."

Alison smiled and replied, "My Parents are 72 and 74 and they live in the quiet retirement community about 3 miles away from us."

Kenny resumed, "My mom and dad live in the same neighberhood as well and they still continue to enjoy it there."

Troy smiled and replied, "Me, Tara and Alison are going to the pizza place for a pizza and some drinks. Its that okay?"

Alison smiled and replied, "Of course you can. Be home before 9:00. Okay?"

Tara smiled and replied, "No Prob."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Later tonight, I have a additon for both your decks."

Troy smiled and replied, "Thanks, Dad. We'll see you tonight then."

The Kids left.

Alison looked at Kenny and replied, "We do?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Its 2 special cards that go with Level and dark fiend decks alot. they're in the black leather case in the basement, remember?"

Alison smiled and replied, "that case. They'll love those cards."

Kenny sighed and replied, "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Card Sharkz Card & Hobby Shop 1:30pm

Dominos Favorite Card Shop had about any duel monster card in the shop. It was always packed with duelists and others. It opened about 10 years after the Battle City Tournement ended. Tara, Troy and Cassie were looking at 3 seprate cases that had cards for each of their decks. Troy took 3 cards from the case and he brought them to the Teenaged Clerk and the boy replied, "Just these 3 cards, Troy?"

Troy smiled and replied, "Yes, sir."

The Boy opened the register and took a card out of it and replied, "I'll let you have this card for free with these 3 cards. It needs your favorite monster to remain on the field, but it'll help your deck out."

Troy smiled and replied, "Cool. Add that card to the others, please."

The boy then replied, "No Problem, Troy. That will be about 35 bucks for the 3 cards."

Troy took his wallet from his pocket and handied the boy his credit card and replied, "Charge it, Trevor."

The clerk took the card and he ran it through the machine and he handied it back and replied, "Thank you. Enjoy."

Troy took the 3 cards and placed them in his wallet and he sat back down on the bench. Tara took two cards to the Clerk and replied, "Just these two?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Yes, sir."

The clerk then replied, "Okay. That'll be 20 dollars please."

She took the twenty and handied to greg and he smiled and replied, "Enjoy them."

She went and sat down with her brother and Troy smiled and replied, "Get anything good, pal?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Some good ones. You?"

Troy smiled and replied, "Some good cards that'll help my deck a whole lot."

Cassie was still looking for a card and she took one out of the case and she smiled and replied, "This is a great card."

She took it took it to the clerk and she replied, "Only this card, please."

The Clerk took the card and replied, "3 dollars, please."

Cassie took her wallet and took 3 dollars and gave them to the clerk and he took them and placed them in the register."

The Clerk then replied, "You want the ultimate harpie card?"

Cassie got happy and replied, "Yes, yes, yes!"

The clerk then replied, "Came and meet me at the Tennis courts at about 6:00 and we'll duel and if you win the duel, You'll own the card. If I Win, you owe me about 3 slices of pepperoni pizza tomarrow."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Cool. Can my friends and my parents came to?"

The clerk resumed, "Fine by me. Are you 3 going for a snack now?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "We're going to get some pizza and head back to our houses."

The clerk resumed, "Okay. After your done eating, came meet me at the tennis court and we'll duel."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Cool. See ya later, Trevor?"

Trevor smiled and replied "Later and enjoy your snack."

Cassie ran to her friends and Tara then replied, "We heard the whole thing from here. You're going to duel him, Cas?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "For that special card, Yes."

Troy then replied, "Do you two know anything about his deck?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "No Clue."

Tara then replied, "Notta clue either. Lets go for pizza now."

The gang left the card shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassie's House / 4:30pm

Cassie ran into house and she then replied, "Mom? Dad?"

"We're in the basement, Dear." A Man's voice was heard.

She ran downstairs and she found her parents. There was a guy wearing a white t-shirt and somesort of blue vest and black sweatpants and the female had wonderful blonde hair as well as black jeans as well as a green shirt.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Wanna watch me duel the clerk of the card shop?"

The man smiled and replied, "Sure. We'll watch you duel at anytime, dear."

His wife looked at him and replied, "Daniel, We're planning on going out for dinner."

The Man looked at her and replied, "Jill, don't worry. If the duel goes late, I'll make something for you tonight after her duel."

Jill smiled and replied, "Okay then. We'll watch too."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thanks, guys."

-  
Domino Park Tennis Court / 6:00pm

The Kids were there and ready to duel. Trevor was there as well, with his deck.

Trevor smiled and replied, "Ready, Cassie?"

Cassie finishing shuffling her deck and placed it in her deck slot and replied, "Yes, sir. This Duel academy disk was used by my Father Daniel when he was still a student at the academy, many years ago."

Both duelists activated their decks and both drew their first 5 cards.

"LETS DUEL!", Both yelled out.

(Trevor: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "You may start."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Set 1 monster facedown and I Place this card facedown and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon my Getsu Fuhma!"

Suddenly, A Women with a red hair and a sword appeared (1,700/1,200).

Cassie then replied, "Dark Warrior deck?"

Trevor smiled and replied, "Yes, ma'am. My deck has all dark warriors and some others as well."

Jill looked at her husband replied, "Can Dark Warrior decks be strong in battle, dear?"

Daniel smiled and replied, "They sure can. 3 of the best warriors are dark monsters and each of them are exetremly rare and cost a ton of money."

Tara then replied, "Cassie has her work cut out for her."

Troy then replied, "She'll do fine."

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior charged in and sliced the facedown card and a large mantis appeared (1,400/900) and exploded to green pixels.

Cassie smiled and replied, "That was my Flying Kamakari #1 and I Can special summon any wind monster from my deck!"

As she searched her deck, she found the card and placed it on her disk and it was a Bird Women with 2 green wings and a purple jumpsuit (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "Meet my gal pal Harpie Lady #1!"

Trevor smiled and replied, "You play a Harpie deck?"

Cassie resumed, "Yes, plus many other wind monsters as well."

Trevor resumed, "Okay, Cool. I End my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Harpie with a equip card called Rose Whip!"

Suddenly, a large whip appeared in the harpies hands (1,600/1,400 - 1,900/1,700).

Cassie resumed, "This equip gives my harpie enough power to attack your monster! Attack!"

The Harpie swung her whip and it struck the warrior, blowing him to pixels.

(Trevor: 7,900LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn with 1 monster facedown on the field."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the whip was blown away (1,900/1,700 - 1,600/1,400).

Trevor resumed, "I Now Summon my Mataza The Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the green-armored samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Trevor resumed, "I Equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Samurais swords changed from black to red and longer (1,300/800 - 2,100/800).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Samurai went in and sliced through the bird women and it screeched and shattered to pixels soon after.

(Trevor: 7,900LP / Cassie: 7,500LP)

Trevor resumed, "Attack his facedown card."

The Samurai went in and slashed the facedown card and a floating head with a big nose appeared (450/600) and was blown to bits.

Trevor gulped and replied, "Oh, man."

The creatures spirits appeared again and made a big sneeze and the samurai was blown away and appeared in Trevors hand.

Trevor resumed, "Oh well. I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As he sat the card down, another bird women appeared with armor on it (1,800/1,300).

Trevor quickly replied, "No Way your attacking! I Activate Threatning Roar!"

The loud roar was heard and the harpie shivered in fear.

Cassie sighed and replied, "I Have nothing else to do."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon the normal Harpie lady."

As she sat the card down, the harpie in the blue suit appeared (1,300/1,400).

Trevor quickly replied, "I Play Forced Back!"

The Bird women vanished.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Oh Well. I equip my harpie with Harpie Wings!"

The Harpies wings turned into 1 silver one and 1 gold one.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Harpie, attack!"

The Harpie slashed the facedown card and the green-armored samurai appeared (1,300/800) and shattered to pixels.

Cassie resumed, "Now for the wings ability. When my harpie equipped with them attacks and destroys a monster, you lose lifepoints equal to half of the monsters orginal ATK!"

(Trevor: 7,250LP / Cassie: 7,500LP)

Cassie resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Trevor sighed and replied, "At least with these tokens, I don't lose extra lifepoints because each goat has 0 ATK. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful harpie queen appeared with a loud screech (1,900/1,200)

Cassie resumed, "Slice two of his goats apart, my ladies!"

The harpies flew in and slashed 2 of the goats and both goats exploded to pixels.

Cassie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Zombyra The Dark!"

As he sat the card down, the blacked caped warrior appeared (2,100/500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Zombyra flew in and punched the cyber harpie in the stomach and she gasped in pain and exploded to pixels.

(Trevor: 7,250LP / Cassie: 7,200LP)

Trevor resumed, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Zombyra groaned in pain (2,100/800 - 1,900/800).

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Switch my queen to defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown to end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Knight."

As he sat the card down, a knight with black armor and a silver helmet as well as a long sword and gold shield appeared (1,900/800).

Trevor resumed, "Knight, take down the queen."

The warrior charged in and he stabbed the harpie in the chest with its sword and the harpie exploded to pixels.

Trevor resumed, "Zombyra, attach her facedown card!"

The Warrior charged in and slammed its fist into the facedown card and a a bird with golden wings appeared (1,600/1,600) and exploded into many feathers. Zombyras ATK went down (1,900/500 - 1,700/500).

Cassie smiled and replied, "That was my Birdface. I can now look through my deck for a harpie lady."

She took her deck and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, the queen of harpies appeared again and with a angerier look on her face (1,900/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "I Tribute the queen for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the queen vanished, The bare-chested birdman appeared with sharp claws and rainbow wings (2,300/1,900).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The birdman flew in and slashed the Dark hero and he groaned and exploded to many pixels.

(Trevor: 6,650LP / Cassie: 7,200LP)

Cassie resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I switch my knight to defense mode and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, the duck appeared with a loud quack (1,700/700).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Duck, Attack!"

The duck rushed in and slammed its beak into the warrior and he exploded to pixels.

Cassie resumed, "Joe, attack his facedown card!"

The birdman flew in and slashed the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to pieces.

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it in his disk.

Cassie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card, call of the haunted!"

Zombyra appeared again (2,100/500).

Trevor resumed, "I Play Cost down."

He discarded a spell card called frontline base to his graveyard.

Trevor resumed, "I Tribute this warrior for My decks best, the Crescent Moon Queen!"

As the warrior vanished, A Women with a fancy dress appeared with a crown with a diamond in it and she had two swords that looked like crescent moons (2,600/1,700).

Jill got up and replied, "That gal is in my deck as well and she can be trouble unless she can take her down."

Trevor resumed, "This monster took me about 5 months to get, but it was worth the wait. Attack both birds!"

The Women charged in and sliced both wind monsters with her two swords and both monsters shattered to pixels.

(Trevor: 6,650LP / Cassie: 6,000LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

The Queen knelt.

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Place 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Attack."

The Queen rushed in...but was blocked by a hidden barrier.

Trevor sighed and replied, "Stopped by Negate attack? Oh well. I end my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Switch my facedown card to attack mode."

As she revealed the card, the harpie appeared (1,300/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "I Play the spell card, Elegant Egotist!"

Suddenly, the harpie split into 3 more harpie ladies that were together (1,750/1,900).

Trevor resumed, "My Warrior will slice them to pieces."

Cassie smiled as he showed him the spell card and he gulped and replied, "That...might Help."

Cassie resumed, "I play the spell card, Triangle Ecstasy Spark!"

The Harpies began to glow (1,750/1,900 - 2,700/1,900).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Take out the queen!"

The Sisters began to glow and fired their attack at the queen and she screamed in pain before exploding to pixels.

Cassie resumed, "Harpie lady, direct attack!"

The Harpie flew in and slashed Trevor across the chest.

(Trevor: 5,250LP / Cassie: 6,000LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. Your move now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my The Fiend Megacyber!"

As he sat the card down, the golden armor warrior appeared (2,200/1,200).

Trevor resumed, "I Now summon my Chthonian Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked dark knight appeared (1,200/1,400).

Trevor opened his field slot and replied, "I Activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

As he placed the card into his slot, the tennis court was covered in pure darkness and both warriors ATK went up (2,200/1,200 - 2,700/800) (1,200/1,400 - 1,700/1,000).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Golden armored warrior went in and punched the harpies and the sisters blew to bits.

Trevor resumed, "Soldor, attack!"

The warrior charged in and cleaved the bird women in two. both halves of the bird women shattered instantley.

(Trevor: 5,250LP / Cassie: 4,650LP)

Trevor laughed nad replied, "That ends my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I activate the spell card, Nightmare Steel Cage!"

Suddenly, the large metal-bared cage appeared.

Cassie resumed, "I end my turn with Harpie girl in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, a young harpie chick appeared and knelt (500/500).

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I guess I pass this turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Pass."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my harpie girl and my facedown card 2nd Flying Kamakari #1 for my newest monster!"

As the facedown monster and the harpie girl vanished, a Bird with 2 beautiful golden wings appeared (2,300/500).

Cassie smiled and replied, "Meet my Storm Shooter!"

Trevor resumed, "Looks weak for a level 7 monster."

Cassie resumed, "I Know, but its effect is good. I Notice my monster is in the same monster zone as your Soldior."

He flapped his wings and blew the soldior to Trevors hand.

Cassie resumed, "I Play the spell card, Heavy Storm!"

The storm blew and the cage and the dark area was no more as well and the Golden Warriors ATK went down (2,700/800 - 2,200/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "I Play the spell card, Premature Burial!"

Suddenly, Joe appeared next the shooter (2,300/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Shooter, ATTACK!"

The Winged-beast flapped his wings and a barrage of golden flew from its wings and each struck the golden warrior and he groaned and exploded to pixels.

Cassie resumed, "Joe, direct attack!"

The birdman flew in and slashed Trevor across his chest.

(Trevor: 2,850LP / Cassie: 3,850LP)

Cassie resumed, "I End my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Eeep. I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpies Brother!"

As he sat the card down, the harpie guy appeared (1,800/600).

Cassie sighed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Brother flew and slashed the facedown card and a The Chthonian Soldior appeared (1,200/1,400) and was blown to bits.

Cassie resumed, "I End this now. Attack Directly!"

Joe flew in and slashed Cassie across her chest and other winged beast flapped her wings and a barrage of feathers struck him in the chest.

(Trevor: 0LP / Cassie: 3,850LP)

The Crowd Began to cheer.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Good game, Trevor."

Trevor smiled and replied, "I Enjoyed that duel so much."

Jill Walked over to her and replied, "Honey, great duel."

Tara went to her side and replied, "Your winged-beast deck is Awesome!"

Troy went to her side as well and replied, "That was a sweet duel."

Trevor opened up his backpack he had nearby and he got a plastic case with a card in it. He walked to Cassie and he smiled and replied, "You deserve this card."

Cassie took the case and replied, "Thank you. I'll love this card."

Meanwhile, The Black trench coat man again finishing writing about a duel and he smiled and replied, "Those two duelists are perfect for my bosses Tournement coming up in a couple days."

He walked away and he got in his car and drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Rose Whip / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Long Spiked Whip

Equip only to "Harpie Lady". The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and DEF.

Note: This card was used by Mai Valentine in the yugioh episode "Shining Friendship". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Crescent Moon Queen

Image: A Tall Warrior Women about to attack a Invader Of Darkness with her 2 swords

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,700/7 Stars

This Monster may attack a second time in the same Battle Phase. If this Monster attacks a second time in a Battle Phase, this card is switched to defense mode.

Note: This card was created By Cyber Commander and All Creative credit goes to him.

Harpie Wings / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Harpie lady flying in the air with 1 gold wing and one silver one.

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters". When the monster equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponets lifepoints equal to half of the monsters orginal ATK.

Dark Knight

Warrior/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 800/4 Stars

"A Warrior with dark armor. he attacks with his mighty long blade."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intresting Prologue, eh? Who was the Coated man? We'll find that out later in the story. In The Next Chapter, Troy, Tara and Cassie learn about a tournement that is being held by Seto Kaibas Son, Saiyu Kaiba. They'll find out more about the tournement and each of these 3 friends changes their deck a little bit and some odd way and after that, Kenny and Troy have a practice duel. How will It go? Find Out in the first chapter of this story I'm calling "Dark Magic Attack", Which will be coming soon.


	2. Dark Magic Attack

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement 

Chapter 1: Dark Magic Attack

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tara and Troys house / 7:45pm

The kids got in the house and their parents were right behind them and they all went into the living room. Troy and Tara sat down on 2 nearby chairs and Kenny and Alison got the couch to sat on.

Tara smiled and replied, "That was excellent duel. Her Bird/Harpie Deck was a top-notch deck."

Alison resumed, "She did say she was a fan of Mai Valentines deck when she was one of the best duelists in the world."

Troy then replied, "Did'nt she marry Jill's Father after winning a duel?"

Kenny nodded and replied, "After nearly being threatened by Jean-Claude Magnum and forced to duel that hollywood hack."

Tara and Troy looked really puzzled at what their Father just said.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I'll tell you the story. about 40 years ago, After Joey defeated Mai in order to marry her, Jean-Claude Broke into were they had their quiet wedding, He threatened Joey with two hanguns and threatened to blow him away for taking Mai away from him. Mai Tackled him to the ground and grabbed the guns and tossed them to the ground and kicked him in his gut. Mai asked what the heck he wanted, and he wanted to Duel Joey for Mai's Hand in marriage and the duel started and after about 10 minutes, Joey was in a lot of trouble."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flashback)

Domino Wedding Chapel (Mai And Joeys Wedding)

Jean-Claude and Joey were dueling with Mai, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, Rebecca watching them from behind. Jean Claude had 1 facedown monster as well as a Nin-Ken Dog (1,800/1,000) 1 facedown card and Joey had 2 facedown monsters and no facedown spell or trap cards.

(Jean-Claude: 4,200LP / Joey: 2,000LP)

Jean-Claude laughed and replied, "Your negate attack may of stopped me from attacking, but'll win this duel."

Joey growled and replied, "Not a chance, you talentless old hack!"

Jean-Claude Growled and replied, "How dare you! I end my turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Double Coston for you know who!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Mighty Red Eyes appeared with a loud roar (2,400/2,000).

Mai Happily replied, "Yea, His best card!"

Seto Kaiba only sighed and replied, "That was pure luck right there."

Joey resumed, "Lets do it. Red Eyes, ATTACK!"

The dragon fired a large fireball at the dog ninja and it struck it, blowing the ninja to pieces.

(Jean-Claude: 3,600LP / Joey: 2,000LP)

Joey resumed, "I activate this card now! The spell card known as Inferno Fire blast!"

The Dragon fired another fireball and struck Jean-Claude.

(Jean-Claude: 800LP / Joey: 2,000LP)

Joey laughed and replied, "Take that! 1 Card facedown and its Your turn now."

Jean-Claude drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn on my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

Suddenly, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jean-Claude resumed, "I give him a special card called Fuhma Shuriken!"

A Large throwing star appeared in his hand (1,800/1,000 - 2,500/1,000).

Jean-Claude resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Ninja threw 3 of the throwing stars at the dragon and each of them struck the dragon and it roared in pain before exploding to pixels.

(Jean-Claude: 800LP / Joey: 1,900LP)

Jean-Claude smiled and replied, "So Much for him. Your turn now."

Joey drew a card and replied, "I Play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, the red eyes appeared once again (2,400/2,000).

Jean-Claude laughed and replied, "I Can take it down again? YAY!"

Joey then replied, "Not quite, I activate my facedown card, Polymerization to fuse it with the Summoned Skull in my hand I Borrowed from Yugi!"

As the Bony fiend and the dragon merged, A Larger Darker Dragon appeared with a mighty roar (3,200/2,500).

Joey resumed, "Meet my Pal: Black Skull Dragon!"

Jean-Claude only stared as his ninja was no trembling in fear.

have 1 more card in my hand and its the equip card, Horn of the unicorn!"

The horn appeared on the dragons head (3,200/2,500 - 3,900/3,200).

Joey resumed, "Take this! Black Skull Dragon, wipe him out with Inferno Fire blast!"

The Dragon fired a barrage of fireballs and the each of them struck the ninja, blowing it to bits.

(Jean-Claude: 0LP / Joey: 1,900LP)

Each of his Friends (Including Kaiba) Ran to him and cheered.

Yugi then looked at Magnum and then he replied, "Joey, Look at Jean-Claude!"

Joey looked at him and he saw he had a pistol in his hands and he pointed to his stomach.

Joey then replied, "Don't do it, Magnum!"

It was too late. Seconds later, he fired two shots into his stomach, knocking him to the ground in a pool of blood.

Kaiba then replied, "He took the cowards way out!"

He ran to Magnums side and he checked his throat and he looked at the gang and replied, "He's dead."

Yugi sighed and replied, "Lets call the police then."

Mai placed her hands around her fiancee and replied, "Joey baby, are you okay?"

Joey sighed and replied, "A Little shakened up, but I'll be fine. Ready to get this marriage on as soon as this crime clears up?"

Mai Only laughed and gave Joey a big kiss.

(END FLASHBACK)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny only sighed and replied, "That what happened. about 2 months after that terrible ordeal, Mai and Joey got married at that church. Magnum was buried in Hollywood and Mai and Joey attended his funeral."

Tara gulped and replied, "Scary stuff."

Troy then replied, "Eesh."

Alison looked at her husband and replied, "What happened to his deck, dear?"

Kenny then replied, "Yugi kept at the game shop he ran until a teenager that was his son, Perro Magnum, Came in and asked for the deck and My dad gave the deck to him and he never saw him again."

Tara then replied, "I Heard his sons's daughter, Janelle Magnum, is a star and a great duelist as well."

Kenny got up and left the room.

Tara then replied "Where's dad going, mom?"

Alison then replied, "To get a suprise for both of your decks."

Troy then replied, "Wonder what'll it will be."

Kenny came into the room with two cards in red card-protecters and he handed one to Tara and one to Troy. Kenny smiled and replied, "Enjoy these cards."

Troy looked at his new card and replied, "I never heard of this card."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Its a rare spell card that can only be used with your favorite dark fiend, son."

Troy hugged his dad and replied, "Thank you, dad."

Tara looked at her new card and replied, "This card is excellent!"

Kenny resumed, "There are only 5 comfirmed copies of that card and that spell card Troy has only been made into 5 copies."

Tara smiled nad replied, "This card is Awesome! Thank you, daddy."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Your so welcome, dear."

Alison smiled and replied, "Ready for some ice cream?"

The kids nodded and both replied, "After we add our new cards to our decks."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Go ahead then."

They ran upstairs.

Alison walked to Kenny and gave her husband a big kiss on the lips and he she replied, "I Love you so much, sweetheart."

Kenny gave her a big kiss as well and replied, "I'll love you too, honey-bunny."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaiba Corp (28th Floor) / 8:15pm

A Tall man was sitting at his desk in a beautiful office. It had a mini bar, 3 candy machines and a large window that let him see must of Domino. Sitting at the desk was a tall man with brown hair, red eyes as well as a suit. He had a moustache as well.

Suddenly, the coated man came in.

the Man sighed and replied, "Your're back, I See."

The coated figure nodded and replied, "Indeed. I have alot of information for you about the duelists you should invite, Master Saiyu."

The coated man took out a notepad he had in his pocket and he handied it to his boss and Saiyu Grabbed it. And he read it.

The man then replied, "How do you like it, sir?"

Saiyu sat the notepad down and replied, "Those 4 are intresting choices for the tournement."

The man chuckled and replied, "I'm I invited to the tournement, sir?"

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Yes, your in the tournement as well."

The man nodded and replied, "Thank you, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Pizza Masters Pizza Place / 5:00pm

The Pizza Place was one of Dominos best places for a slice of pizza.

Kenny, Alison, Daniel, Jill, Troy, Tara and Cassie were awaiting their pizza to came out.

Tara then replied, "Whats taking so long? Did they have to go to Italy just to make the pies?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "Be patient. They said about 30 minutes."

Suddenly, the clerk came from behind the desk and replied, "Can I Turn it on channel 14?"

Alison then replied, "The Duel Channel? Whats up?"

The clerk resumed, "Saiyu Kaibas son Kojiro is dueling some guy in a duel at Kaibadome."

Daniel then replied, "Turn it on, then!"

The clerk went to the TV (Which was on a weather channel) and he turned it to the duel channel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaibadome / 5:30pm

The Dome was packed with duelists from all over world awaiting a great duel. Two boys were on the field. On the right, A Teenaged boy was on the field. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt and blue jeans and he wore glasses. the Man across from him was a tall man and he was musclar and he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had red sneakers, Red hair and brown eyes.

"Thats Kojiro, Eh?", Tara Asked.

Kenny nodded and replied, "Sure is. I met him when me and Saiyu had our meeting at Kaiba corp a few months back."

Alison then replied, "He is a well-behaved boy."

Suddenly, a tall man in a grey suit got to the arena floor and replied, "Welcome, Dueling Ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have two duelists that are going to duel to see who is best!"

The glasses-wearing boy had a jewel-crusted duel disk on his arm and the other guy had a classic kaiba corp disk. Both duelists took their decks from their pants pockets and slid them into their disks.

The anouncer resumed, "On the right side of the arena is the strong and mighty machine duelist himself, Kojira Kaiba!"

The Crowd cheered.

The announcer resumed, "And his opponet his the mighty Beast duelist himself, Anthony Kennedy!"

Anthony smiled and replied, "Ready for a beastly pummeling?"

Kojira laughed and replied, "You have'nt beat me once in a duel and you're not starting now!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

The announcer then replied, "Lets do it!"

"TIME TO DUEL!", both yelled out.

(Anthony: 8,000LP / Kojira: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

The announcer resumed, "Anthony may begin the duel."

Anothony drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I Summon my Soul Tiger in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the large blue tiger appeared (0/2,100)).

Anthony resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Anothony drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Vorse Radier!"

As he sat the card down, the fercious beast-warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Anothony resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast tossed his axe at the facedown card and a Robotic Knight appeared (1,600/1,800) and exploded to pixels.

Anthony resumed, "Your move now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Anothony drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Beserk Gorilla!"

As he sat the card down, The angry gorilla appeared (2,000/1,000).

Anthony resumed, "Lets do it. Gorilla, attack!"

The gorilla rushed in and punched the facedown card and a Kenetic Soldior appeared (1,350/1,850) and was smashed to pieces.

Anothony resumed, "Vorse, direct attack!"

The dragon tossed his axe at Kojira and it slashed him in the chest.

(Anthony: 8,000LP / Kojira: 6,100LP)

Anthony resumed, "This is too easy. I place 1 more card facedown and its now your turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Play Future Fusion!"

He took out 28 monster cards from his deck and placed them into his graveyard.

Tara then replied, "Why'd he do that?"

Kenny groaned and replied, "I Have a feeling I know what for."

Anthony laughed and replied, "You take out alot of your deck for 1 fusion monster?"

Kojira resumed, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Anthonys facedown card (Which was a Beast Soul Swap) lifted and shattered to pieces and Kojiras Future Fusion was blown to bits as well.

Anthony then replied, "Wha the?"

Kojira resumed, "I play the spell card, Overload Fusion!"

He took the 30 machine monsters from his graveyard and placed them in his pocket.

Kojira resumed, "Prepare to meet my best machine monster!"

Suddenly, A Large 13-headed Machine appeared with a roar!

Kojira laughed and replied, "Meet the ultimate machine fusion monster, CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON! He gains 800 ATK for every machine used in its fusion!"

(0/0 - 24,000/24,000).

Anthony gasped and replied, "24,000 ATK?!"

Kojira laughed and replied, "This ends now! Chimeratech, end this duel now!"

The dragons many fired its attack and all 3 of the beasts were blasted away to nothing.

(Anthony: 0LP / Kojira: 6,100LP)

The announcer then replied, "The winner of this duel in only a few turns...Kojira Kaiba!"

The Crowd cheered loudly.

The announcer gave Kojira a microphone and he began to talk in it "That was a great duel. Starting this Monday, My Dad is hosting a duel monster tournement on the Old Duelatropolis Tournement Isle. Its the same island, but with some fun stuff and many places to relax, eat, sleep and have a great time. My dad is now writing invitations out right now for every great duelist in the world. Me and My Dad as well as Anthony will be in it. If you have recieved a invitation, we'll invite you to the Kaiba Megadome that opened up about a month ago for info on the tournement. as soon as you get your invitation, Report to the dome at about 3:00 on Wendsday afternoon for further information about the the tournement being started. Until then, see you all later and happy dueling."

The Channel was now staticy.

The Clerk turned back to a cartoon channel.

Kenny sighed and replied, "That was one of quickest wins yet. His old record is eight turns."

Tara then replied, "I Wonder about this new tournement starting up. I hope I'm in it."

Troy then replied, "With our dueling talents, we'll get in the tournement for sure."

Suddenly, the waiter brought their pizzas and root beer and sat them on the table.

Tara smiled and replied, "Yay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muto Household / 8:30pm

The Muto family was in the living room, discussing about the the old Dueltropolis Tournement.

Tara then replied, "Dad, you went into the final round against Jill and she beat you soundly?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "We dueled our hardest, but she was the better duelist."

Alison then replied, "I Dueled her in the round before that. My heros did'nt stand a chance against her warrior deck."

Tara then replied, "She has to have one of the best warrior decks in the world."

Kenny nodded and replied, "I Agree. Most of her cards are the rarest in the game."

Troy then replied, "Wonder if my deck is worth of being tournement worthy in the that tournement."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Wanna have a test duel? We'll duel with only 4,000 lifepoints and we'll duel in the park tonight."

Alison smiled and replied, "Won't it be late, dear?"

Kenny looked at his wife and replied, "We'll be fine. The kids have no school tomarrow, so we'll be fine."

Troy laughed and replied, "Yay!"

Kenny went to a nearby locked up wooden chest and he unlocked and he got out a duel disk he got while he was at the academy and he slid it onto his arm and then he took out a small red box and took a deck out of it and then he slid it into his deck slot.

Troy then replied, "Can we do a 4,000 lifepoint duel, dad?"

Kenny then replied, "Not a problem. Lets go."

Everyone got up and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domino Park (Tennis Court) / 9:30pm

They got to the tennis court. It was a was a beautiful night. It was only 68 degrees and it was a amazing. Kenny got to one side of the net and Troy turned the handle on the net and it was lowered to the ground. Alison and Tara were sitting on a bench nearby.

Kenny then replied, "Ready, son?"

His son smiled and replied, "Born ready, dad."

"Game On!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Kenny: 4,000LP / Troy: 4,000LP)

Both drew 5 from their decks.

Troy smiled and replied, "Want to start the duel?"

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Indeed I will. I Set 1 card facedown and I Place 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared with a horn on its head (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and a Rogue doll appeared (1,600/1,000) and the fiend struck it, blasting it to shards.

Troy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

as he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spellcaster fired its spell and it struck the fiend and it groaned and exploded to pixels.

(Kenny: 4,000LP / Troy: 3,900LP)

Kenny resumed, "I end my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and My mage, attack!"

The mage fired at the facedown card and a Grand-tiki Elder appeared (1,500/800) and was blown to pixels.

Kenny resumed, "That ends my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I First Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The small storm began and Troys facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) lifted and blew to pieces.

I Summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, a large fiend holding a large bone appeared (2,200/0).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his mage now, my fiend!"

The fiend rushed in and clubbed the mage on the head with her bone and then he gasped and shattered to pixels. The large orc then knelt and began to sleep.

(Kenny: 3,700LP / Troy: 3,900LP)

Troy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Blast magician for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown card vanished, the beautiful mage appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spellcaster fired her attack and it struck the fiend, blowing it to shards.

Kenny resumed, "I end my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Fiend Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a small creature made of beads appeared (0/0).

Troy smiled and replied, "I Tribute my fiend for my favorite fiend!"

As the token vanished, the ruler of fiends appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy then replied, "Meet my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

the mage shivered in freight

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, take down her spellcaster!"

The fiend fired a beam from its ring at the spellcaster..

Kenny quickly replied, "I activate the spell card, Magicial Pigeon!"

The mage vanished and then two small white pigeons appeared. (0/0 x2).

Troy then replied, "I always fall for that card! Your move now."

The pigeons vanished and the mage appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Equip my dark magician girl with Magic Formula!"

A large book appeared and she began to read it (2,000/1,700 - 2,700/2,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. AttacK!"

The spellcaster fired her attack and it struck the ruler, blowing the fiend to pixels.

(Kenny: 3,700LP / Troy: 3,650LP)

Kenny resumed, "That ends my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

The mage fired her attack at the facedown card and a shadowly assasin appeared (200/500) and was blown to bits.

Kenny gulped and replied, "Oh, man!"

The assasin apepared again and he went in and stabbed the mage in the heart and she gasped in pain before vanishing from the field.

Kenny resumed, "Oh well. I gain 1,000 lifepoints thanks to my magic formula card and thats all I Can do."

(Kenny: 4,700LP / Troy: 3,650LP)

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Attack directly!"

The fiend charged in and slammed his sword into Kenny.

(Kenny: 2,900LP / Troy: 3,650LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Elf in defense mode."

Suddenly, the elf appeared and knelt (800/2,000).

Kenny resumed, "I Set this card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the purple-skinned fiend appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Equip my soldior with Dark Energy!"

Suddenly, the fiends sword began to glow (1,900/1,500 - 2,200/1,800).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, Attack!"

The fiend rushed in and with one slash of his sword, cleaved the elf in twain.

Troy resumed, "Gil Garth, direct attack!"

The fiend rushed in and slashed Kenny for the second time.

(Kenny: 1,100LP / Troy: 3,650LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Magicians Valkyra!"

As he sat the card down, the mage with a fancy staff appeared (1,600/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "I Reveal my facedown card, Magicial Dimension! I tribute my weaker mage for Dark Magician!"

As the female mage vanished, the purple-robed mage appeared with its staff (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "Good-bye, Archfiend Soldior!"

The fiendish soldior exploded to pixels.

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Magician, Attack!"

The mage fired his attack and it struck the metal fiend, blowing it to pieces.

(Kenny: 1,100LP / Troy: 2,950LP)

Kenny resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I equip my mage with Dark spear!"

The mages staff turned into a spear.

Kenny resumed, "Attack his facedown monster!"

The mage fired its attack at the facedown card and a kuriboh appeared (300/200) And was blown away.

(Kenny: 1,100LP / Troy: 650LP)

Kenny then replied, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Germ in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the large floating purple hairy blob appeared (1,000/100).

Troy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card.

Troy quickly replied, "I activate Ring Of Destruction!"

A Gernade ring flew out of the card and it attached itsself to the mage.

Kenny smiled and replied, "A Tie?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

The ring exploded, taking out the mage.

(Kenny: 0LP / Troy: 0LP)

Kenny smiled and repld, "Good duel, son."

Troy then replied, "Likewise."

-  
Kaibacorp (28th floor) / 10:00pm

Saiyu Was at his desk, writing the last of the invitations to the tournement.

He smiled and replied, "And that is that."

He heard a knocking at his door.

Saiyu then replied, "Enter now."

The door opened and the man with the black leather trenchcoat came in and he had a duel disk and a he was carrying a silver case of somesorts.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "What do you want now?"

The man then replied, "To see these cards I found while on the island of Fujikawra."

Saiyu only sighed and replied, "Okay, Lets see them then."

He brought the case to Saiyu and he opened it and 3 cards were inside. Saiyu took the 3 cards out of it and he looked at them and he replied, "How you'd get these cards, guy?"

The man smiled and replied, "These 3 cards are only available on the island inside their card shop. I asked how much the cards were in a set, and he said it would cost about 30,000 yen."

Saiyu then replied, "I'm guessing you bought them?"

The man nodded.

Saiyu spreaded the cards on the desk and he looked at them each of them one last time and then he replied, "These 3 cards can be good if they're used in the correct deck."

Saiyu opened the biggest drawer and he placed the cards in the drawer and then he shutted it and locked it up.

The man replied, "Are they going to be used at all?"

Saiyu nodded and replied, "During the tournement, I'll add them to my or my sons deck."

The man then replied, "Where's Kojira?"

Saiyu then replied, "Hes at home, resting."

The man nodded and replied, "Thats what he needs."

Saiyu only sighed and replied, "Can you please leave me. No offense, But I only want a little alone time."

The man nodded and he replied, "Good night, sir."

He left the room and shutted the doors.

Saiyu got up from his desk and he walked to a large window that showed most of Domino.

He sighed and replied, "This will be the best tournement. I'll be bigger then Duelatropolis held many of years ago."

He walked back to his desk and he pressed a button on his intercom and a sweet voice was heard, "Yes, Master Kaiba?"

He sighed and replied, "Can you bring me up a can of Pepsi and a bag of salsa chips, please?"

the voice then replied, "Of course, Saiyu."

he took his finger off the button and he sighed and replied, "Snack attack."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday, June 5th, 2060

Muto Household / 8:45am

The family was having breakfast at the table.

A knock was heard at the door.

Troy smiled and replied, "I'll go see who it is."

He got up and ran to the door opened it and a Tall man had a small red box in his hand and a clipboard in the other.

Troy then replied, "Can I help you?"

The delivery man smiled and replied, "this box is for your family. Can you sign my board."

He handied Troy the board and he signed it and then he gave it back and he gave Troy the box.

The man nodded and replied, "Have a good day, Mr. Muto."

He walked away and Troy shutted the door. Troy checked the package and gasped at who it was from...

---------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made be me & others

Magical Pigeon / Spell Card

Image: Many pigeons flying out of a hat.

Select 1 face-up "Dark Magician Girl" on your side of the field. Return the selected monster to your hand, and Special Summon 2 "Pigeon Tokens" (WIND/Winged Beast-Type/ATK 0/DEF 0/Level 1) to your side of the field in Defense Position. During the End Phase, destroy all Pigeon Tokens, to Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand.

Note: This card was used by the Pharaoh in the Yugioh Episode: "Grappling with a Guardian (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Dark Spear / Equip Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician holding a large green spear

This card can only be equipped to a 'Dark Magician.' As long as this card is equipped to the Monster, when the equipped Monster attacks a Monster in Defense Position with ATK higher than the defending Monster's DEF, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent.

Note: This card was first used by the Pharaoh in the final Yugioh episode "The Final Duel" (Part Four). All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where is the package from? You'll find out in the next chapter That will be called "Commencement Dance" as they learn the rules of the Duel City tournement and many other things.


	3. Commencement Dance

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 2: Commencement Dance

-  
Muto Household / 9:00am

Troy then replied, "YEA!"

Suddenly, his parents and sister came in and Tara then replied, "What is it, bro?"

he smiled and replied, "This box is from Kaiba Corp!"

Tara smiled and replied, "It must have our invitations in it."

Kenny then replied, "Open it then, son!"

Troy smiled and opened it quickly and he found 2 envolopes that had his name on one and Taras on the other.

Tara then replied, "Yea! We're in the tournement, bro!"

Troy opened his envolope and a letter was in it.

Kenny then replied, "Read it, son!"

He smiled and began to read it:

Dear Troy Muto,

Congraulations on being invitated to a tournement that me and my company are hosting on Saturday. We've heard of your dueling talents and we were impressed. You invitated to the Kaiba Megadome for further information about the tournement. Enclosed is a card we think will suit your deck just fine. You must arrive before 7:00pm to find were you will be sitting. We look forward in seeing you duel.

Sincerely Yours,

Saiyu Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp Japan

Troy looked at the back of the note and found a card taped on it and he took it and it was a Goblin King.

Troy smiled and replied, "Yea! I've always wanted that card, yea! What'd you get, Tara?"

Tara smiled and replied, "A Spell card called Level Merchant and I've read its ability and it'll help my deck alot."

Kenny then replied, "I'm proud of you both for making it into the tournement this year."

Alison then replied, "You'll make me and your dad proud, will ya?"

Tara and Troy both nodded.

-  
Domino City Park 12:00pm

Troy and tara were at the tennis courts, discussing about the invitations they recieved.

Troy smiled and replied, "My Dark fiends are going to help win it all."

Tara laughed and replied, "My Level monsters will cream your dark fiends any time of the dfay. I'll bash, crash and smash your fiends into the ground."

Troy sighed and replied, "Keep dreaming, kid."

Suddenly, Cassie came and entered the tennis court and she had a invitation in her hand as well.

Tara smiled and replied, "Hey, girl. Your in the tournement too?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Sure am. It came today and the card I got was this one."

She showed them the card and it was a Harpies Pet Baby Dragon .

Tara laughed and replied, "That card Will help any harpie deck."

Cassie then replied, "With that card and the Harpies Pet Dragon, my deck will be the best of the tournement."

Tara then replied, "We're the best of friends and we're going to duel hard in the tournement. I Can't wait to start winning!"

Troy and Tara only sighed at what she just said.

-  
Kojiras house / 1:00pm

Kojira was looking at his chimeratech deck and another deck of cards he had nearby on his desk in his room.

Kojira sighed and replied, "I think during the 1st round of the tournement, I'll use my 2nd deck and my main one I'll use if I make it to the finals."

He took his 2nd deck and found the 2 most powerful cards in it and he smiled and replied, "With these 2 cards in this deck, I'll be unstoppable!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and Kojira then replied, "Come on in."

The door opened and Saiyu was there and he replied, "All ready for the Duel City Tournement, son?"

Kojira then replied, "Indeed. I'm using my 2nd deck during the first part of the tournement and during the finals, I'm, using my chimeratech deck."

Saiyu then replied, "If you think your deck is good, Then you'll go far in the tournement. I've seen your 2nd deck and its a good one. Did you add that card I sent you?"

Kojira nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I added it cause it would help either this deck or my newest deck in the tournement."

Saiyu then replied, "Time to set this tournement up."

-  
Card Sharkz Card shop / 6:00pm

Troy, Tara and Cassie were in the card shop, getting their decks ready for the tournement. Cassie was talking to Trevor.

Trevor then replied, "You 3 are in too? I'm in too! I Got a A odd spell card called Pure Might, but I Read its effect and it'll be one of the best equip cards for my deck."

Cassie then replied, "Do you know anything about the rules or anything about the tournement?"

Trevor then replied, "Not a word. Its being kept secret until tommarow night. I even checked the whole Kaiba Corp website, But I Found nothing about the tournement."

Cassie then replied, "Man, Saiyu is keeping this tournement all covered up until it actually begins."

Tara sighed and replied, "Thats Saiyus Style. He keeps it quiet until the right time and when it is, The whole world will hear about it."

Troy then replied, "Does he only use a blue eyes deck?"

Cassie then replied, "He Sure does. Its the same deck Seto Kaiba used and gave to his son to use and work on. Where is Seto now?"

Troy then replied, "He's about 80 years old and living in the Hawaii on a private island. He loves it there and Only Saiyu and his son as well as Saiyus wife can see him."

Trevor then replied, "Does he duel?"

Tara then replied, "Yes, but with a deck he created when he first moved to Hawaii. Its a top secret Deck only he and Saiyu know. I don't even know about and neither my dad or my grandfather knows about it. He's used only once in a duel and he won."

Trevor then replied, "Very Intresting. Can Seto View the Duel City Duels?"

Troy nodded and replied, "You'd think so."

Tara then replied, "He's still a great duelist."

-  
Cassies house / 8:45pm

Cassie was in her Pajamas and at her desk, looking over the cards she had laid out on her desk

Cassie then replied, "With those 8 cards in my side deck, this will be the best deck I've ever made."

She heard a knocking at her door and she replied, "Its open."

Suddenly, Daniel Came in the door.

She smiled at him and replied, "Hi, daddy."

Daniel smiled and replied, "Hey, sweetheart. Whats up?"

Cassie then replied, "Nothing. Just making sure my deck was ready for the tournement that starts this weekend."

Daniel then replied, "You have a great deck. Me and your mother are really proud of you, sweetie. Your a impressive duelist and you'll do just fine in the tournement."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, dad."

Daniel then replied, "Good night, sweetheart."

Cassie then replied, "Night, daddy."

He shutted her door.

Cassie gathered all her cards that were in her deck and formed a 42 card deck and she smiled and replied, "Cool, my deck is already to go!"

She Went to her bed and she shut her lamp off and went to bed.

-  
Tara and Troys house / 9:30pm

Tara was in her room, looking over her deck before the tournement begins.

Tara then replied, "Good enough for me."

She got in her bed and went to sleep as well.

-  
The Next Day.

Saiyu's Office / 7:45am

Saiyu was at his desk, finishing up the rest of the paper work for the tournement.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "This a lot of work, but well worth it.

Suddenly, Kojira came in the room.

Saiyu then replied, "Hi, Son."

Kojira nodded and replied, "Hey. Do you think two decks are enough?"

Saiyu then replied, "If you want. A Duelist can have as many decks as they please. It Does'nt really matter How many decks they have as long as they're comfortable with them. I Still Use Blue Eyes Deck, But I Took out the Crush Card Virus card out of my dads deck and placed it in my side deck because It was'ent my kind of card. But the Ultimate Dragon and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon are in it. I Have 1 copy of metalmorph cause I Have a special monster That requires it for it to be summoned. This tournement Will be alot of hard work, but it'll be worth it to see you and other duelists duel until the very end of the tournement."

Kojira then replied, "Cool Beans. Whoever wins the tournement, Can They challenge you to a duel?"

Saiyu then replied, "Of course, But this deck has a 82 win, 6 loses and 2 draws record. It'll be a tough deck to beat."

Kojira smiled and replied, "Thats a great record. I Love my 2nd deck. It took me about 3 months to complete, but it was worth to to get 2 copies of my best monster."

Saiyu then replied, "Was'ent that card Velian Crowlers best card when he was still a teacher?"

Kojira then replied, "Yes sir."

Saiyu then replied, "Cool Beans."

Kojira then replied, "I Have a friend that'll take me to the arena tonight."

Saiyu then replied, "Thats good. Thats a loyal friend for you. Who Is it?"

Kojira then replied, "Its Kristine."

Saiyu then replied, "Thats good."

Kojira then replied, "I'm going to get some pizza with her. I'll see you at the dome tonight, dad."

Saiyu nodded and replied, "See ya later, son."

Kojira nodded and left.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "What a great kid he is."

-  
Megadome Lobby / 6:50pm

Kenny, Alison as well as Tara, Troy and Cassie were in the lobby, awaiting a guard to enter.

Kenny then replied, "Since we're not in the tournement, We'll wait in the car for you guys to come. We'll meet you later, kay?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Meet you later, guys."

Alison then replied, "See you two later."

Kenny and Alison exited the lounge.

Suddenly, a Tall man in a fancy Black suit came out and replied, "Troy and Tara Muto?"

The Muto kids then replied, "That us."

The man then replied, "Follow me to your seats."

-  
Megadome / 7:00pm

The Stadiun was packed with duelists awaiting Saiyus arrival. Troy and Tara were sitting next to each other and they were in the same row as Trevor and Kojira.

Suddenly, the the Lights dimmed out and a bright was shining on the arena floor, Saiyu was there and everyone was cheering loudly as the he got to a brown podium and suddenly, the cheering stopped.

He turned on the microphone and he began to speak, "Good Evening Duelists. You are all here from all around The World and I Discovered that you duelists would be great in this tournement. You may have won school tournements, State and City Tournements, but those are small fries compared to my tournement. You All here to be in the best tournement Since Duelatropolis opened and Jill Wheeler Won it. There is a statue Garden in the park and it has a statue of Jill Wheeler, Kenny Muto, Alison Yuki-Muto, and Daniel Crowler. I Was asked if they could make a statue of myself, But I Turned it down. Each Duelist Gets a 500 hundred Dollar Credit Card I'm calling a duel card. With This card, you must pay for food, cards, clothes and everyone else. Hotel Rooms are free, because each of you will be staying at a specific hotel and room. No Duelist will share a room, cause will have many hotels for everyone to enjoy themselves. When your card runs out, you must pay with your own pocket change. There are 5 Card shops on the island. Here's what you get on the day it starts. You Get The Duel City Disks, Which is just like my Fathers Duel Disk, accept that thanks to him and me, We've added a new slot and this a removed from play slot to make it best. You'll also get the 500 hundred dollar credit card. When the the tournement ends, Each card will be drained off its money and you'll be asked to return the empty and in exchange, you'll recieve a random booster pack. You'll also get a map and a guide book of the island as well. To Qualify for the tournement, You need 10 star cards. Each duelist starts with 2 cards and you can bet a maxium of 2 star cards per duel. Any duelist who is caught betting 3 or more, the duelist is disqualifed from the tournement. Hidden around the city are special duelists called elimanators. If you challenge them, you win 3 star cards plus a rare card for your deck. But if you lose, You'll be sent back to 1 card. Each Duelist Can duel only 1 Elimanator and if you win or lose, you cannot challenge another one. They'll be some of my best duelists I hired about 3 weeks ago. Once a duelist has 10 cards, they can go to a card station around the island and when they entered their ten cards, you'll recieve a special golden card. They're only 8 gold cards in the tournement, Just to let you all know. And The Winner of the tournement Can Have the chance to Challenge me to a duel. But I'm a tough duelist so beware. the cruise ship will leave Domino Harbor on Friday Afternoon at about 6 'o' Clock. Everyone is allowed only 1 piece of luggage per duelist. I Look foward to seeing you at the tournemnt."

The Crowd cheered again as Saiyu Left.

-  
Domino Hotel / 8:30pm

A Man, Women and Teenaged Girl was in the room. 4 other people were in the room, but they were covered in black and gold robes and their hoods covered their faces.

The man then replied, "We're all in the tournement, Great!"

The Women then replied, "Honey, Are we ready to duel in this tournement?"

The man then replied, "Of course, Ayami. With our decks, we'll crush the other duelists and Tell them that the Neo Hunters Will not be takened without a fight.

1 of the cloaked man replied, "Did you hack us in the tournement, Master Ochiro?"

The master then replied, "Yes, But stay quiet until you found out great targets, got it?"

The 4 cloaked people replied, "Yes, Sir!"

Suddenly, he took 7 decks and everyone grabbed their decks.

The master then replied, "To The Rise of the NEO HUNTERS!"

Everyone then replied, "YEA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Who Are these Neo Hunters? We'll find that out later on. In the Next Chapter, The tournement Begins and our 3 heroes go for a duelist and Troy finds a duelist that has a deck honor one certain Warrior. Who is the warrior and Will Troy be able to him and this warrior? Find out in the next chapter that I'm calling "Reinforcements of the Army", And that'll be coming very soon. 


	4. Reinforcements Of The Army

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tourmenet 

Chapter 3: Reinforcements of the Army

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muto Household / 9:30pm

Tara and Troy were in Living room. Preparing their decks for the tournement.

Troy smiled and replied, "I'm done!"

Tara then replied, "Same with me."

Suddenly, Kenny and Alison entered with smiles on their faces.

Kenny then replied, "You kids have your stuff ready?"

Both kids nodded.

Alison then replied, "You watch for each other and lets us know about anything, okay?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Sure, not a problem."

Tara then replied, "We'll be fine, mom."

Alison then replied, "I Know, But I'm a worrying mother 24 hours a day with you kids."

Troy then ereplied, "We know, mom. I'll watch over my sister."

Tara then replied, "I'll watch over my brother, so don't too much, mom."

Alison then replied, "I Know you kids will make us proud."

Kenny nodded and replied, "I hope you kids duel well. We have direct access to the Duel City Website and we'll be watching your duels online."

Tara then replied, "Thanks, mom."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassie's room / 9:45pm

Cassie was in her room, looking at her suticase she packed with clothes and other girl stuff.

Cassie smiled and replied, "I'm good to go."

Suddenly, Daniel stepped in her room and he replied, "Ready for the tournement tomarrow?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Sure am."

Daniel then replied, "Me and your mom will be watching the duels from online in the Duel City Website, so make us proud."

Cassie then replied, "I Will make you two as proud as you can be of me."

Daniel smiled and replied, "I Know you will, sweetheart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Saiyus Office / 9:30am

Saiyu was in his room, finishing up the rest of the paperwork.

Suddenly, Kojira came in.

Saiyu then replied, "Hi, Son."

Kojira then replied, "Hi Dad. Can I ask for a favor?"

Saiyu then replied, "Go ahead, kid."

Kojira then replied, "When the tournement begins, I Want no special treatment from anyone on the island and from you."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "If that is what you want, then thats fine."

Kojira then replied, "Thank you so much. I'll still call you to tell you how i'm doing and if I need anything inportant."

Saiyu then replied, "Sounds good, Kojira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domino Hotel / 11:00am

The Neo Hunter Crew was in the room, preparing their decks.

Ochiro then replied, "Are we ready to duel?"

Ayami then replied, "My deck is ready to go."

His daughter then replied, "Mine is too."

Ochiro then replied, "Makia, you sure your deck is ready?"

Makia then replied, "Yes, father."

Ochiro then replied, "Now to add that best card we own."

Ayami gulped and replied, "You mean..?"

Ochiro went to his desk and got a single card and he showed the card to his family.

Makia then replied, "You've only used that card 5 times since Akamua made you that card for you before getting fired 3 years ago from industral Illusions."

Ochiro then replied, "I Know. But this is a important tournement for all of us. We're going to need all the help we can get to win this tourmenet and that rare card Saiyu is offering the winner."

Ayami then replied, "If you have to somehow duel us in the tourmenet, Will you use on us?"

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Not a chance. I Refuse to use it on any of my employees or my family."

Makia then replied, "What do we do until we have to go?"

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Want to just stay here and watch a DVD?"

Makia nodded and replied, "Can we watch the Jill Wheeler and Kenny Muto Duelatroplis Duel?"

Ochiro then replied, "Why not. That was a great duel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domino Pier Cafe / 3:50pm

Troy and Tara were at the restauraunt with Cassie and Kenny and Alison were spending a little alone time at the sushi bar. The Cafe on the pier had some of the best seafood dishes in Japan. the cafe also had a full bar as well as a sushi bar.

Troy was looking over a menu when a tall persoon in a sailor outfit came out with a order pad and replied, "You all ready to order?"

Troy smiled and replied, "Of course. I'll have the Coconut Shrimp Platter please with rice pilaf."

The waiter finished writing it down and replied, "Good choice."

Tara then replied, "I'll have the Fish and Chips Platter."

He wrote that down as well.

Cassie then replied, "I'll also take the fish and Chips platter."

He wrote that down as well and he replied, "What do you want for drinks?"

Troy then replied, "A Pitcher of Lemonade will be nice."

He wrote that down and he replied, "Okay, then. I'll be right out with the pitcher."

He walked into the kitchen.

Cassie then replied, "You think are stuff is okay."

Troy smiled and replied, "Our Dad and Mom locked all of her stuff into their the car."

Cassie then replied, "Good. Al my stuff in those cases."

Troy then replied, "This is going to be one hell of tournement. I Can't wait until it begins."

Tara then replied, "Don't you have Dark Mimic LV1 and LV3 in your deck?"

Troy smiled and replied, "I have 2 copies of each in my deck. They are dark Fiends by the way. Why do you ask?"

Tara then replied, "I'll trade you two spells from my side deck for 1 copy of both. It those 2 spell cards you always wanted, but I had never trade you because I Wanted them."

Troy smiled and replied, "Deal. Wanna do it on the way there?"

Tara then replied, "No problem."

The Waiter came out with the pitcher of Lemonade and 3 glasses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Domino City Pier / 6:15pm

Tara and Troy were saying their final good-byes to their parents.

Kenny then replied, "Good luck and enjoy yourselves."

Alison then replied, "Make us proud, Kids."

Troy then replied, "We will."

Tara smiled and replied, "We'll duel the best we can do."

Kenny then replied, "We know you will."

The kids headed towards the ship with their luggage in their arms. Kenny and Alison walked towards the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Ship / 7:15pm

The Ship was a huge beautiful ship that had about everyone thing. It had a dueling Deck, Shopping deck and a trading deck to trade cards and buy boosters and cards from. Troy, Tara and Cassie were in the deck, Watching any kind of duel.

Troy then replied, "We've seen about 20 duels already and I'm fine not dueling until the tournement starts."

Tara smiled and replied, "There are many duelists in this tournement."

Cassie then replied, "That means we will have to face quite a few decks to win the tournement."

Tara sighed and replied, "Of course, but'll it be worth in the end to see all those different kinds of decks."

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Saiyus voice was heard on the loudspeaker, "WE'LL BE ARRIVING AT DUEL CITY IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES AND WHEN WE ARRIVE THE ISLAND, 3 OF MY EMPLOYEES WILL BE AT STALL AND WILL GIVE THE MONEY CARD, YOUR FIRST 2 STAR CARDS, DUEL CITYS MAP AND GUIDE BOOK AND THE DUEL DISK. EACH DUELIST MUST PICK UP THEIR ITEMS. WHEN YOUR GET TO THE TABLE, SAY YOUR NAME AND THE 3 EMPLOYEES WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED. THATS ALL FOR NOW AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR CRUISE."

The Loudspeaker turned off.

Tara then replied, "Almost there."

Troy then replied, "Want to go for a soda?"

Cassie and Tara both nodded and the friends got up and exited the duel deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Docks / 7:45pm

The Ship arrived on time and it was at the docks.

"ALL DUELISTS EXIT THE SHIP AND GOT YOUR STUFF. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.", Saiyus voice was heard.

Tara, Troy and Cassie were still in the duel deck while everyone was outside.

Ochiro, Makia and Ayami got to the desk first and the man replied, "Name, please."

Ochiro then replied, "Ochiro Kuwasaki."

The man checked and he check his name off and replied, "Welcome to Duel City. Are you related to Ayami and Makia of the same last name?"

Ochiro nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

The man replied, "Okay Then. You and your wife have a room reserved in the Sogen Hotel and your daughter is in the room across from yours. Is that okay?"

Ochiro then replied, "Its fine with me."

The man handied him 3 keys and replied, "Enjoy yourselves here and good luck in the tournement and now would you go to the guy at the white desk for your stuff?"

Ochiro nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Ochiro handied his wife and daughter the key. The 1st of Ochiros men came out and walked to the first and the man replied, "Name, Please."

The Cloaked man replied, "Kai Katasuma."

The staff member checked his list and replied, "Okay. Are those 3 your friends that you signed up?"

Kai Nervously replied, "Ye...yes."

The man replied, "Okay Then. Your on the 3rd floor of the Sogen hotel and your friends each have a room on the same floor, is that okay with you, Mr. Katasuma?"

Kai nodded and replied, "Thats fine with me."

The man took 4 keys and he replied, "Enjoy yourselves here and good luck in the tournement and now would you go to the guy at the white desk for your stuff?"

Kai nodded and he handied the keys to his friends

-  
30 Minutes later...

Finally, The Ones left were Tara, Troy, Cassie, Kojira and Trevor. Trevor went first and the man replied, "Name, please."

Trevor sighed and replied, "Trevor Mcmalon."

The man checked the list and replied, "Here you are. Your room is room 13 in the Ruby Star Hotel. Enjoy yourself here and good luck in the tournement and now would you go to the guy at the white desk for your stuff?"

The man handied him the key and Trevor took it and he went to get his stuff as Kojira went to the desk and the man replied, "Name, Please."

Kojira then replied, "Kojira Kaiba."

The man smiled and replied, "Your on the top of list. Your at the Crystal Palace Resort on the outskirts of the town."

He handied Kojira the Passcard and he then replied, "Did Saiyu tell you to give me this room?"

The man shook his head and replied, "No. Saiyu randomly chose were everyone would be staying."

Kojira placed the keycard in his pocket and he left to get his stuff and Then Tara and Troy went to the desk and the man replied, "Name, please."

Tara then replied, "Tara Muto."

Troy then replied, "Troy Muto."

The Man checked the list and checked those two and he replied, "Okay then. Your both at the Ruby Star Hotel."

He Handied both of them a hotel key and he replied, "Enjoy yourselves here and good luck in the tournement and now would you go to the guy at the white desk for your stuff?"

They both nodded and they went to the desk and Cassie went to the desk and the man replied, "Name, please?"

Cassie then replied, "Cassie Muto."

He looked at his list and he checked it off and he smiled and replied, "Your a lucky girl right now."

Cassie looked at him funny and replied, "Why is that?"

The man then replied, "Your at the Crystal Palace Hotel. Only you, Kojira Kaiba and 3 others are in the resort."

Cassie sighed and replied, "No Chance that I can get a room in the same hotel that Tara And troy are in?"

The man then replied, "Sorry, I Can't do that. all rooms are takened in that hotel."

Cassie sighed and replied, "Worth a shot, I guess. Why I'm at the palace?"

The man smiled and replied, "Cause your Mom won The Duelatropolis tournement."

He handied her the Keycard and the man replied, "Enjoy yourself here and good luck in the tournement and now would you go to the guy at the white desk for your stuff?"

Cassie walked to the next desk and the man gave her the disk, Map and guide book plus her 2 cards. She placed the disk on her arm and she took her star cards and placed them in her pocket with her map and guide book."

Cassie ran to Troy and Tara and Tara replied, "Where are you staying?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "Crystal Palace Resort."

Troy then replied, "Wow, your lucky!"

Tara then replied, "I'm guessing cause your mom won the first tournement on this island?"

Cassie then replied, "I Guess so."

Suddenly, They ran to the area that the clock tower was in and There was a stage infront of the tower. Saiyu got on the stage and he was wearing the Jacket that Seto Kaiba wore during the Battle City tournement.

Troy smiled and replied," I Knew he would be wearing that coat."

Kojira sighed and replied, "Grandpa would of been proud."

Saiyu turned a megaphone on and he began to speak in it, "Welcome to Duel City. I Have a few rules and then everyone can head to their rooms. There are a total of 350 duelists dueling in this tournement, excluding me and my staff. Every duelist has a five hundred dollar money card so I'm spending $1,750,000 Dollars for your cards, But thats fine with me. Each of your bags and suitcases have been delivered to your rooms. Here are a few more rules. If you lose your last star card. You cannot challenge any tournement Duelist to a duel, But your allowed to stay and enjoy the attactions and buildings on the island. You can have a unoffical duel so you don't have to bet any star cards. To use this, Both duelists must press a green button on your disks after the lifepoint counters go up to 8,000. If you have 6 or more cards, You and your opponet can only bet 1 card in a duel and if you try to bet more, you lose all of your star cards before the duel happens and your opponet will instantley get every card you used to have. Everyone one who does not make to the finals are allowed to watch the finals in the Same stadium that the Duelatropolis finals took place. After the 8 finalist spots have been filled, Don't worry. Until the finals are over, you can still have tournement duels and then the 1st 10 duelists to turn in 10 star cards in the card machines will recieve a coupon and then you can turn that coupon to one of the card shops on the island and you can choose from 3 different bags. Each bag has a random assortment of cards and I Place 2 rare cards in each beg so it will be fair. the Tournement will begin at 9 'o' clock tomarrow morning so every duelist must meet here at 8:45 for a small free breakfast. The Breakfast my staff is creating for you right is free. Until tomarrow morning, god bless and good night."

Saiyu left the stage and then he headied towards the Main Duel City Building.

Tara looked at Cassie and replied, "We'll meet you here at the bagel table, kay?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "Okay, See you tomarrow."

Cassie headied towards the direction of her hotel.

Tara looked at her brother and replied, "Want to head to our rooms, bro?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Lets head out."

They headied towards their hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace Resort / 9:30pm

Compared to other hotels on the island, this hotel was beautiful. They had a Buffet table that served for Breakfast, Lunch and dinner. The Buffet was huge and they were dishes and food found all around the world. It only costs a person 12 dollars to eat there, but guests and staff at the hotel got to have the buffet dinner for only 4 dollars. It had a large pool, the buffet restaurant and a beautiful Gift Shop. There was a spa as well.

Cassie entered the hotel through the main doors and she looked inside and she smiled and replied, "This place is PARADISE!"

She ran to the desk and the clerk replied, "Can I help you?"

Cassie then replied, "Cassie Wheeler checking in."

The clerk then replied, "Your on the 1st floor in the Duel Masters suite. Your lucky, its one the 3 bests suites in this resort."

Cassie then replied, "Which One did Kojira Kaiba Get?"

The Clerk then replied, "The Presidental Suite."

Cassie then replied, "Should of known."

The clerk then replied, "If you need anything, let me know, kay?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Of course."

She walked towards the Suite Hallways. And She got 2 doors down as she found her suite and she slid her keycard into the doors key slot and she took a step inside and she gasped and replied, "No, Damn way!"

She looked around and the room was a beautiful room. It had a king-sized bed, a large refridgerator stocked with goodies. It had a large window that viewed the ocean. There was also a Coffee machine that made fancy coffee drinkds."

She sighed and replied, "This is paradise to me, But I Wish my friends were with me."

She ran to her suitcase nearby and she got a pair of pink Pajamas out and she ran into her bathroom and locked the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sogen Hotel / 9:45pm

The Sogen hotel was one of the smallest on the island, but people still enjoyed coming to and taking it easy in one of its many rooms. Troy and Tara were in their rooms, fast asleep in their rooms, Troy was wearing his favorite pajamas and Tara...was coping the sleeping ways of her mom. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of underwear (Tonight it was light blue undies).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Tournement Day 1

Outside the clock Tower / 8:50am

Every duelist was outside the tower, enjoying a small breakfast of bagels, juice and coffee. Tara and Troy were eating a Blueberry bagel with a little cream cheese on it.

Troy finished the rest of the bagel and he replied, "Wonder where Cassie is."

Tara then replied, "Must be getting dress."

Suddenly, the saw Cassie running from the direction of her hotel and stopped by Troys side.

Troy smiled and replied, "Morning, Girl."

Cassie then replied, "Good morning. Sorry If I'm late. I called my Parents about how I Was doing."

Cassie walked to the table were the man was handing out bagels.

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Saiyus voice was heard, "THE DUEL CITY TOURNEMENT WILL BEGIN ONCE THE SKY IS FILLED WITH BALLONS. WHEN YOU SEE'EM IN THE SKY, THE TOURNEMENT WILL OFFICALY BEGIN!".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Station / 8:57am

Saiyu was at his main chair in the middle of the Whole Building. Saiyu Could monitor each duel, but he did'nt cause he did'nt feel right watching duelists duel. He had 8 workers helping him.

Saiyu looked at the one in the back cornor and he replied, "Osu, Is the anti-Virus shield up on the main system?"

The technican then replied, "Yes, sir."

Saiyu looked another worker and replied, "Kanata, is every duel disk registered?"

The man then replied, "Yes, sir."

Saiyu then replied, "Good."

He stood up and replied, "Mr. Okamuto?"

The man infront of him replied, "Yes, sir?"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Launch the ballons!"

The man nodded and he pressed on the consle.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Clock Tower / 9:00am

The duelists were waiting and then they all started to cheer when they saw the ballons in the sky.

"LET THE TOURNEMENT BEGIN!", Saiyu's voice was heard again on the loudspeaker .

The Crowd cheered and people ran about.

------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Rest Station / 9:10am

Tara, Troy and Cassie were at the station, sitting down.

Suddenly, a Tall Teenaged boy came out and he replied, "Any of you want to duel?"

Troy stood up and replied, "I'll duel you! I'm Troy Muto."

The boy then replied, "I'm Calvin Mertiz of London, England."

Troy and Calvin ran to the clock tower.

Cassie then replied, "Gonna watch your brother duel?"

Tara laughed and replied, "Of course!"

The girls got up and ran as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clock Tower / 9:12am

Both duelists activated their disks.

Troy then replied, "I bet 1 star card."

Calvin smiled and replied, "Fair enough."

The Lifepoint Counters went up to 8,000.

"Game On!", The both said.

-------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Station / 9:15am

Saiyu was at his chair.

Osu stood up and replied, "Sir, the first duel has just began a few minutes ago!"

Saiyu then replied, "Who is it?"

Osu then replied, "Troy Muto and Calvin Mertiz."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Leave it to a Muto to duel first. Yugi Muto Did it in my fathers tournement and Kenny did the same thing in Duelatropolis and Now Troy is doing it now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clock Tower / 9:30am

(Calvin: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, Calvin and Troys duel was now surronded by other duelists wanting to watch a great duel.

Both duelists drew their 5 cards and Troy then replied, "Want to start?"

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Attack his facedown card with horn ram!"

The fiend charged into battle and suddenly, a man with a large hammer appeared (500/500) And was blown away when struck by the fiend.

Calvin smiled and replied, "That was my Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it in his disk.

Troy resumed, "Thats my turn."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown As well and My Fiend, Attack!"

The fiend charged in once again and a women with stange fashion as she had a halter top as well as boots and hat appeared (1,100/1,200) and was blown to bits when struck by the fiend.

Calvin then replied, "That was my Warror Lady of the wasteland!"

Suddenly, a Marauding Captain appeared (1,200/800).

Troy resumed, "That'll be it for me."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Equip him with Grade Sword!"

The captains sword grew (1,200/800 - 1,500/800).

Calvin resumed, "And when he's equipped with this card, He can be treated as 2 tributes for any monster!"

Troy only gulped.

Cassie then replied, "If he summon those big boy warriors, he's in trouble."

Calvin resumed, "I Tribute my Captain for 1 my best monster!"

As the captain vanished, a tall musclar warrior with two spears and he was riding a horse (2,300/2,100).

Calvin laughed and replied, "Meet 1 of my best monsters, Gaia the Firece Knight!"

Troy then replied, "What?"

Suddenly, some of people watching were begining to laugh.

Calvin looked at the one that was watching the duel from behind him and he replied, "What is so funny?"

The duelist stopped laughing and replied, "You just summon 1 of the worest Level 7 monsters in the game!"

Calvin growled and replied, "When this duel is over, I'm going after you next!"

The duelist stopped laughing and replied, "I'll be waiting."

Calvin turned to the duel and he replied, "Lets do it. Gaia, attack!"

The knight charged and he stabbed the fiend in the chest with its lance and the fiend groaned and exploded into triangles soon after.

(Calvin: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,500LP)

Calvin then replied, "Thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

Suddenly, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Troy smiled and replied, "You'd think so, huh? I Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The Floor underneath the knights feet vanished and and he fell into the hole and then the hole returned to normal ground.

Calvin then replied, "Oh, well. Gaia, attack!"

The warrior charged and and large floating hairy purple blob appeared (1,000/100) and when the knight struck it with its spear, it popped.

Troy smiled and replied, "That was my giant germ. You take 500 points of damage and I Get another Germ!"

Suddenly, Calvin began to glow purple for a moment.

(Calvin: 7,500LP / Troy: 7,500LP)

Another germ appeared (1,000/100).

Calvin sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I First activate Veil Of Darkness to start with."

The card appeared on the field.

Troy resumed, "I Tribute my Germ for my Summoned Skull!"

As the germ vanished, the Large fiendish winged skeleton appeared (2,500/1,250).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Skull, attack!"

The fiend began to glow and he fired his lightning strike attack and it struck the knight and the warrior groaned and him and his horse exploded to pixels soon after.

(Calvin: 7,300LP / Troy: 7,500LP)

Troy sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "My Veil activates now. If I Draw a dark monster and If I Show it to you, I Can send it to my graveyard to draw a new card.

He showed the card and it was a Giant Germ and he placed it in his graveyard and drew 1 new card.

Troy resumed, "Skull, Attack!"

The Fiend fired a barrage of lightning at the facedown card and a Axe Raider appeared (1,700/1,150) And was blasted to bits.

Troy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Pot of avarice"!

He took his Gaia, Axe Raider, marauding Captain, Warrior Lady and Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu and shuffled the cards back into his deck and he drew 2 new cards.

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gaia the Training Knight!"

As he sat the card down, Gaia appeared..but he looked younger and his weapon was a small black wooden sword and he had horse..but it was only a child (1,150/1,050).

Troy looked confused and replied, "What the..?"

Calvin resumed, "Here's gaia as a child. I Can tribute him to summon his older self."

As the child Gaia vanished, Gaia appeared for the second time (2,300/2,100).

Calvin smiled and replied, "When he's summoned this way, he gains 400 ATK!"

The Knight began to laugh (2,300/2,100 - 2,700/2,100).

Troy only gulped.

Calvin resumed, "Lets do it. Gaia, Attack!"

The fierce knight charged into battle and stabbed its spear into the bony fiend and it roared and then it exploded to pixels.

(Calvin: 7,300LP / Troy: 7,100LP)

Calvin laughed and replied, "Gaia Gets another fiend takened down! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "My Veil activates again."

he showed him the card and it was a Kuriboh he discarded to his graveyard and then he drew another card.

Troy resumed, "I Now play Emergency Provisions on the Veil now for 1,000 lifepoints."

The mouth appeared and swallowed the card.

(Calvin: 7,300LP / Troy: 8,100LP)

Troy resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Equip my knight with Spiral Spear Strike!"

Troy then replied, "Oh, no.."

Calvin laughed and replied, "You must know what it can do, eh? Gaia, attack!"

Gaia charged and stabbed his spear into the facedown card and a Melchid appeared (1,500/1,200) And was blasted to bits.

(Calvin: 7,300LP / Troy: 6,600LP)

Calvin laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, melchid appeared in a defensive way.

Troy then replied, "I Summon my 2nd Kuriboh now"  
The tiny fiend appeared with a squeak (300/200).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute both of my guys for my most strongest fiend in my deck!"

As the two vanished, a large Fercious beast with sharp claws and 3 masks appeared with a frightening roar (3,300/2,500).

Troy smiled and replied, "Meet my Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

Calvin then replied, "Oh, dang.."

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Gardius, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and slashed the mighty warrior and he and his steed exploded to pixels once again.

(Calvin: 6,600LP / Troy: 6,600LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that. your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and Gardius, attack!"

The fiend rushed and slashed the facedown card and A Young female dark warrior appeared (1,700/1,200) and was blasted to pixels.

Troy gulped and replied, "Oh, no.."

The fiend roared and exploded to pixels as well.

Troy then replied, "Getsu Fuhma is the only card this deck can be ruined by. Since there are no monsters on your side of the field, I Can't activate my mask! Your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

As he sat the card down, the elf warrior appeared (1,400/1,200).

Calvin resumed, "I Equip him with Jeweled Sword!"

The Guardians sword was now covered in jewels (1,400/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Calvin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a Gross Ghost Of Fled Dreams appeared (1,300/1,800) and the sword did nothing to the fiend.

(Calvin: 6,500LP / Troy: 6,600LP)

Calvin resumed, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Shield and Sword!"

The Warriors ATK changed (1,700/1,200 - 1,200/1,700) and So did the fiends (1,300/1,800 - 1,800/1,300).

Troy resumed, "My fiend, attack."

The fiend got close to the warrior and stabbed him in the stomach with his sword and then the fiend lifted the guardian off of the ground and then the lifeless body of the warrior shattered to pixels soon after.

(Calvin: 5,900LP / Troy: 6,600LP)

Calvin then replied, "That was disturbing. Since my Monster was destroyed while equipped with Jeweled Sword, I get to draw 1 card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Troy gulped and replied, "I end my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my fiend for my favorite monster!"

As the fiend vanished, the ruler of all fiends appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Meet my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Tara sighed and replied, "Thats His favorite card."

Cassie then replied, "He loves using it."

"That Thing is wicked!", 1 watcher replied.

"I'm glad I'm not facing him.", another watcher replied.

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend pointed his finger at the facedown card and fired a barrage of dark flames and a marauding captain appeared (1,200/800) And was blown to pixels.

Troy resumed, "Your move now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returing to bring Gaia to my hand."

He took Gaia and handied it to his hand.

Calvin resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse both the Gaia and The Curse Of Dragon in my hand!"

As Gaia merged with the wicked yellow dragon, the ending result was Gaia riding the dragon (2,600/2,300).

Calvin resumed, "Meet my Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

Troy then replied, "My Granfather used that fusion a couple times when he dueled and Now I have to face it."

Calvin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior flew in and he slammed its spear into the fiend and it got back as the fiend exploded to pixels soon after.

(Calvin: 5,900LP / Troy: 6,450LP)

Calvin laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats all."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Equip him with my 2nd Spiral Spear Strike!"

Troy then replied, "Ah, damn!"

Calvin resumed, "My Champion, attack!"

The Warrior flew to the facedown card and a Grand Tiki Elder appeared (1,500/800) And was wiped out.

(Calvin: 5,900LP / Troy: 4,650LP)

Calvin laughed and replied, "Take that! When The Dragon Champion does damage with spiral spear strike, I Can draw 2 cards as long as I discard 1 card.

He drew 2 new cards and discarded 1.

Calvin resumed, "Its Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

The Summoned Skull appeared (2,500/1,250).

Troy resumed, "I Equip my fiend with Dark Energy!"

The Fiend roared (2,500/1,250 - 2,800/1,550).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Lightning Strike!"

The fiend fired a barrage of lightning bolts and it struck the Dragon warrior, blasting it to pixels.

(Calvin: 5,700LP / Troy: 4,650LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "That'll end my turn now.'

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he played the card, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Calvin resumed, "Skull, attack!"

The fiend fired a barrage of thunder bolts at the facedown card and a Big Shield gardna appeared (100/2,600) and was blown to bits.

Troy resumed, "Archdfiend Soldior, direct attack!"

The fiend rushed in and slashed Calvin across the chest with his sword.

(Calvin: 3,800LP / Troy: 4,650LP)

Troy then replied, "That ends my turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I First Play Smashing Ground!"

The Skull exploded to pixels.

Calvin resumed, "I set a card facedown and I Play Silent Doom!"

The Dragon appeared with a roar and landied on the ground (2,000/1,500).

Calvin resumed, "I Summon Gaias Dark Brother!"

Suddenly, Gaias Dark Twin brother appeared (2,300/2,100).

Troy then replied, "Thats right. It was your only card in your hand at the time, right?"

Calvin nodded and replied, "Thats right. I activate my facedown Polymerization!"

Gaia and the dragon merged and Swift Gaia appeared on the dragon (2,600/2,300).

Calvin laughed and replied, "Meet my Swift Gaia The Dragon Champion!"

Troy then replied, "Great..just great."

Calvin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed the fiend with its spear and then it exploded to shards.

(Calvin: 3,800LP / Troy: 3,950LP)

Calvin laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and Swift Gaias ability is that If you have only defense monster, he can attack you directly!"

Troy then replied, "Ah, Jeez!"

Calvin resumed, "Swift Gaia, Direct attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slammed its spear into Troy.

(Calvin: 3,800LP / Troy: 1,350LP)

Calvin laughed and replied, "This duel will end real soon! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As He Flipped it faceup, The Orc appeared (2,200/0).

The Warrior groaned in pain (2,600/2,300 - 1,800/2,300).

Troy resumed, "I Play Premature Burial!"

Summoned Skull appeared (2,500/1,250).

Troy then replied, "I Equip him with Megamorph!"

The Skull roared in power (2,500/1,250 - 5,000/1,250).

Calvin only gulped.

Troy resumed, "I Play Shrink!"

The Warrior groaned in pain (2,600/2,300 - 1,300/2,300).

Troy smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Giant Orc, attack!"

The hulking fiend went and it slammed its bone club on the warrior, blowing it to bits.

Troy resumed, "I End this duel now. Attack!"

The Summoned Skull fired a barrge of lightning bolts and they struck Calvin.

(Calvin: 0LP / Troy: 550LP)

Troy Laughed and replied, "Thats Game, Calvin!"

The Crowd begin to cheer for both duelists.

Calvin took a star card out of his pocket and he walked to Kenny and replied, "You deserve this card."

He took it and placed it his card holder.

Troy smiled and replied, "See you around, Calvin."

Troy, Cassie and Tara left the group.

Calvin stared at the kid who wanted to challenge him and replied, "Ready to Duel?"

The kid gulped and replied, "My deck is not ready yet. I'll duel you later."

The kid ran off.

Calvin then replied, "Wimp."

Tara was talking to her brother and she replied, "Very good first win, bro."

Troy smiled and replied, "Thanks, sis."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel Station / 11:15am

Saiyu was at his chair again.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "As usally, A Muto gets first blood in a tournement."

-  
Cards made be me & others

Grade Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Large Sword

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300 points. If the equipped monster is Tributed to Tribute Summon a Warrior-Type monster, you can treat the 1 equipped monster as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon.

Jeweled Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: A short sword with a hilt inlaid with gemstones.

Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300 points. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Note: Both of these cards were used by Reggie in the Yugioh GX episode "Champion or Chazz-Been". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Swift Gaia the Dragon Champion

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight + Curse of Dragon

When there are only Defense Position Monsters on your opponents side of the field, this card may attack your opponents Life Points directly. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, you may Special Summon one Monster form your hand. Any card effect the Special Summoned Card has is negated.

Note: This card was created by MichaelJD54. All Creative Credit goes to him.

Gaia the Training Knight

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,150/DEF: 1,050/3 Stars

You Can Tribute this card to special summon 1 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" From your hand. When "Gaia The Fierce Knight" Is special summoned with this cards ability, It gains 400 ATK until the card is removed from the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a good first one for our heroe's eh? In The Next Chapter, Its Taras Turn to Duel and he finds a duelist that has a deck made out of the wierdest of machines. Will her level monsters be able to beat them? Find Out in The Next Chapter That I'm Calling "Rare Metalmorph" and it will be coming soon.


	5. Rare Metalmorph

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement 

Chapter 4: Rare Metalmorph

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Clock Tower / 1:45pm

After his duel with Troy, Troy won a duel and he was back to 2 star cards and then the found the kid who wanted to challenge him and they decided to duel for 1 card. The Kid had 2 of his own and he accepted the challenge. Its been 15 minutes since that moment. The Kid he was facing (Which he revealed his name to be Ricco) Had no monsters in defense mode and 1 card facedown and Calvin had a Gearfried in attack mode and no cards facedown. Calvin just hitted him with a direct attack.

(Ricco: 2,300LP / Calvin: 1,800LP)

Calvin smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Ricco drew a card and replied, "Sweet. I Play Koala March!"

2 Koalas appeared (1,100/1,800).

Ricco then replied, "I Tribute both of these koalas for my Big Koala!"

As the two vanished, the Large Blue Koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Ricco resumed, "Lets do it. Attack now!"

The Koala rushed in and punched the iron knight and he shattered to pixels.

(Ricco: 2,300LP / Calvin: 900LP)

Ricco laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ricco drew a card and replied, "Koala, attack!"

The Warrior rushed in and slammed its fist into the facedown card and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was crushed flat by the large koala.

Suddenly, a small Kid appeared and then 3 more appeared (300/600 x3).

Ricco sighed and replied, "Hero kids?"

Calvin nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Ricco then replied, "Okay. Your turn now."

Calvin drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost Down!"

He discarded a Gaia The Training knight to his graveyard.

Calvin resumed, "I Tribute 1 of these kids for my Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

As the kid vanished, the Leader of the knights appeared (2,300/2,100).

Calvin resumed, "I Equip him with United We Stand!"

The Knight began to laugh (2,300/2,100 - 4,600/4,400).

Calvin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Koala rushed in and slammed its spear into the stomach of the koala and it exploded to pixels.

(Ricco: 400LP / Calvin: 900LP)

Calvin then replied, "Kids, take him out!"

THe kids pointed their space guns at Ricco and each fired a laser shot, striking Ricco in his chest.

(Ricco: 0LP / Calvin: 900LP)

Calvin then replied, "That'll do it."

Ricco sighed and replied, "That was a fun duel."

He walked to Calvin and handied him a star card and Calvin took it.

Ricco then replied, "Thanks for a great duel."

Calvin sighed and replied, "Anytime."

They shook hands and both walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El Tora Mexican Cafe / 2:00pm

Troy, Cassie and Tara just finished their lunches and were relaxing at the tables.

Tara then replied, "That was a great lunch."

Cassie then replied, "Indeed it was."

Troy then replied, "Those grilled chicken nachos were the best, although that had a little kick to them."

Suddenly, a Waiter came by and replied, "That'll be a total of 12 dollars for the each of ya."

Troy held up his Cash card and the waiter scanned in and he did the same With Taras and Cassies.

The waiter then replied, "You each have $488 left on each of your card, okay?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir."

They got up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Cafe / 2:15pm

The Kids got outside and they saw a tall teenaged kid standing over a girl that was on the ground, crying her eyes out.

Tara then replied, "This is terrible!"

Troy then replied, "Lets see what the deal is."

The 3 ran to 3 people watching and Tara then asked, "What the heck is going on?"

one of them turned around and it was a short female women and she replied, "You see that Guy standing over and his name is Parker. He won a duel and they betted only 1 card, but this sleezy moron took her other card when she was'ent looking and she refuses to leave until she gets them both back!"

Troy growled and replied, "That sleazy son of a...Tara?"

Tara ran to the guy and replied, "Are you Parker, jerkoff?"

Parker then replied, "Who wants to know and how dare you call me that!"

Tara growled and replied, "You deserve it! You only bet 1 star card and you take both of hers?"

Parker then replied, "I creamed her deck so I thought I deserved 1 more card!"

Tara growled and replied, "Thats no excuse, you sleazy slimeball! I Got a idea."

Parker then replied, "I'm listening, girly!"

Tara ignored that wisecrack and replied, "We Duel and If you win, You get both of my star cards and If I Win, you give back her two cards, plus 1 more. Refuse, and The deal is off!"

Parker laughed and replied, "Even thats a insane offer, I accept!"

another one of the watchers turned around. It was tall man in a black suit and he had the duel disk on his arm and he brown loafers on as well and he looked at Cassie and replied, "Do you have a cellphone?"

Cassie then replied "Yes, sir."

The man replied, "I'll give a number to call and you tell them what this slimeball is doing."

Cassie then replied, "Who will this number call?"

The man smiled and replied, "My employer Saiyu Kaiba."

Cassie then replied, "Okay."

The man handied her the note and he replied, "Here's the number and tell him that Steven told you to call him?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

She ran into the restauraunt.

Parker and Tara activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

Parker laughed and replied, "Ready to fall, wimp girl?"

Tara growled and replied, "Yes, slimey!"

"Game on!", they both said.

(Parker; 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Parker then replied, "You first, little girl."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Whatever. I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Parker drew a carda nd replied, "Lame. I Summon my Drillroid!"

As he sat th ecard down, the two-eyed drilling machine appeared (1,600/1,600).

Tara then replied, "Vehicleroids?"

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine rushed in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was torn to bits by the drill.

Tara took her deck out and found the card she wanted and then she reshuffled the deck.

Parker resumed, "Thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!"

As he sat the card down, the bird-like dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! So attack!"

The dragon fired a breath of fire at the drill and it exploded to pixels.

(Parker; 7,300LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Tara then replied, "Your move now."

The Dragon grew in its level 6 form (2,300/1,700).

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I Summon my Tankroid in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a tank with two eyes appeared (1,500/1,900).

Parker resumed, "That ends my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Intresting monster. I Set this monster facedown and my Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire at the machine...

Parker smiled and replied, "I Activate Mirror Force!"

A Barrier appeared around the tank and it reflected back and struck the dragon, blowing it to pixels.

Tara then replied, "Dang it! Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Submarineroid!"

As he sat the card down, a submarine with eyes appeared (800/1,800).

Parker resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph!"

The Tank began to glow (1,500/1,900 - 2,000/1,900).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Machine fired a torpedo and it struck Tara.

(Parker; 7,300LP / Tara: 7,200LP)

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Tankroid, attack!"

The tank fired a shot at the facedown card and a Flying Kamkari (1,400/900) appeared was blown to bits.

Suddenly, A Large purple insect larva with eyes appeared (1,400/900).

Parker growled and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

As she drew the card, The insect grew into a steel-shelled larva with many spiny legs (2,300/900).

Suddenly, Both Of Parkers machines had spots of rust on them (800/1,800 - 300/1,800) (2,000/1,900 - 1,500/1,900).

Tara resumed, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As he sat the the card down, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Ninja, attack!"

The ninja rushed in and slashed the submarine and then it exploded to bits of metal.

Tara resumed, "My Mighty Bug, attack the tank!"

The bug began to shake and a tornado was formed and it struck the tank, reducing it to scrap metal.

(Parker; 6,500LP / Tara: 7,200LP)

Parker then replied, "When my tank gets junked, I Get to draw a card from my deck."

He drew a card from his deck.

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Play Back To Square One!"

He discarded a decoyroid to his graveyard and the large bug vanished and reappeared on top of Taras deck.

Parker resumed, "I Set a monster facedown and I place 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. I Activate Rush recklessly on my warrior. Sasuki, attack!"

The warrior in and slashed the facedown card and a Steamroid appeared (1,800/1,800).

Parker quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Cyber Repairer and my other card, Cyber Summon Blaster!"

The sword did nothing to the machine and suddenly, a large satellite like cannon appeared.

Parker then replied, "With this card, My machines cannot be destroyed this turn, and you get to draw a card and with Cyber Summon blaster, you take 300 points of damage each time I special summon a machine!"

Troy gulped and replied, "Oh, my. Is'nt your whole deck made of machine monsters?"

Parker laughed and replied, "You know it."

Tara drew a card from her deck and then she replied, "I end my turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gyroid!"

Suddenly, the copter appeared (1,000/1,000).

Parker resumed, "I Play Polymerization now!"

The two machines merged, and the ending result was a steam engine with blades (2,200/1,800).

Parker resumed, "So Hi to my Steam Gyroid!"

Tara then replied, "Not a little bit impressed, Parker."

Parker growled and replied, "Whatever. I Play Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Tankroid, Submarineroid, Steamroid, Gyroid, Drillroid and Decoyroid and shuffled them into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine fired a tornado at the warrior and was blown to bits.

(Parker; 6,500LP / Tara: 6,800LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I set 1 monster facedown and Steamroid Gyroid, ATTACK!"

THe machine fired a tornado at the facedown card and a 2nd Flying Kamakari appeared (1,400/900) and was blown to bug bits once again.

Suddenly, a Small Orange dragon appeared (1,200/900).

Tara smiled and replied, "Meet my Armed Dragon LV3!"

Parker growled and replied, "What a weakling. I end my turn with Ookazi!"

The rain of fire appeared in the sky and Tara was scorched by the fire.

(Parker; 6,500LP / Tara: 6,000LP)

Parker then replied, "Did that warm you up?"

Tara drew her card and the dragon grew larger and it now had spikes all over its body (2,400/1,700).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a barrage of missles at the machine and then it sparked and exploded to metal bits.

(Parker; 6,300LP / Tara: 6,000LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Cycroid for a facedown monster and I Set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and then her dragon grew even larger and it was covered in metal armor (2,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a barrage of missles at the facedown card and a Small UFO appeared (1,200/1,200) Was blown to bits.

Parker then replied, "That was my UFOroid! When its destroyed, I Can special summon a weak machine and I choose another UFOroid!"

Another one appeared with a loud beep (1,200/1,200).

Parker smiled evily and replied, "That was a special summon, by the way!"

The dish fired a laser and struck Taraa

(Parker; 6,300LP / Tara: 6,300LP)

Tara resumed, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Dragon, Wipe that UFO out!"

The dragon fired a barrage of missles!"

Parker laughed and replied, "Will you? I activate Dimensional Prison!"

The dragon roared in confusion and then vanished.

Tara then repied, "What did you do to him?"

Parker then replied, "My Dimensional Prison card removes any attacking monster from play."

Tara gulped and replied, "Okay. I End my turn with a facedown monster and I Play Mystical Space Typhoon on your dish!"

The Machine began to shake and then it exploded to pixels.

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Play The spell Card, Fusion Sage!"

He took his deck out and found a polymerization card out and he reshuffled his deck.

Parker resumed, "I Activate one of my facedown cards, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, the ninja grandmaster appeared (1,800/1,000).

Parker resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse my UFOroid and this ninja together!"

As the two merged, The Ninja was riding a mechancial platform and he was wearing space-age armor and holding a cannon of somesorts (0/0).

Parker resumed, "This Is My UFOroid Fighter! His ATK & DEF is the combined total of your ninja and my UFOroid!"

The ATK went up (0/0 - 3,000/2,200).

Parker laughed and replied, "I Equip my Fighter with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The Fighter fired a laser from its cannon and struck the facedown card and a Mystic Swordsman LV4 appeared (1,900/1,600) And was wiped out.

(Parker; 6,300LP / Tara: 4,900LP)

Parker then replied, "Your not a worthy challenge at all, little girl! Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play my own Monster Reborn!"

The Swordsman appeared with his two blades (1,900/1,600).

Tara resumed, "I Now Play the spell card, Dian Keto."

She began to glow.

(Parker; 6,300LP / Tara: 5,900LP)

Tara resumed, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Parker drew a card and replied, "This duel is getting annoying! Fighter, attac..."

Tara quickly interupted, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

A loud roar was heard and the fighter refused to move.

Parker growled and replied, "You little. I End my turn now!"

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play Shrink!"

The fighter began to shrink (3,000/2,200 - 1,500/2,200).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. I Play Level up!"

The Swordsman grew larger and his blades grew longer (2,300/1,700).

Swordsman, take it!"

The warrior went in and slashed the machine and it exploded to pixels soon after.

(Parker; 5,500LP / Tara: 5,900LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Submarineroid in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the submarine appeared (800/1,800).

Parker then replied, "Direct attack!"

The machine fired a torpedo and it struck Tara.

(Parker; 5,500LP / Tara: 5,100LP)

Parker resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and I switch my machine to defense mode and thats my turn."

The machine knelt.

Tara then replied, "Lets do it. Swordsman, take it out!"

The warrior charged and slashed the machine and then it exploded to pixels.

Parker quickly replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Return Ticket!"

Suddenly, a 3rd Submarineroid appeared (800/1,800).

Tara gulped and replied,"Okay. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Parker resumed, "I activate the spell card, Polymerization to Fuse Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid!!"

As the 3 machines merged, a large pink Drill appeared (3,000/2,000).

Parker laughed and replied, "I Play a 2nd Pot Of avarice!"

He took back his two Submarineroid, Steamroid, UFOroid, Drillroid and he shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Parker resumed, "Drill, attack!"

The large drill rushed in...

Tara then replied, "I Play Magic Cylinder!"

The Drills attack were absorbed into the cylinders and shot right back at Parker.

(Parker; 2,500LP / Tara: 5,100LP)

Parker groaned and replied, "Ow. I End my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Switch my warrior to defense mode and thats my turn."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Patroid!"

Suddenly, the cartoonish cop card appeared (1,200/1,200).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Drill, attack!"

The drill started up and struck the warrior, blasting him to shards.

Parker resumed, "Patroid, direct attack!"

The machine rushed in and slammed its body into Tara.

(Parker; 2,500LP / Tara: 2,600LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Call Of the haunted!"

Horus LV6 appeared (2,300/1,700)

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a barrage of fire at the cartoonish cop car and then it exploded into a large fireball.

(Parker; 1,400LP / Tara: 2,600LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that! 1 Card facedown and thats ends my turn."

The dragon grew into his final form (3,000/1,800).

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Play Ookazi!"

The rain of fireballs struck Tara.

(Parker; 1,400LP / Tara: 1,800LP)

Parker resumed, "I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play Axe Of Despair!"

A axe appeared on the ground infront of the dragon (3,000/1,800).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a barrage of fire at the drill and then it it was reduced to molten scrap metal.

(Parker; 400LP / Tara: 1,800LP)

Parker quickly replied, "I activate my Damage Condenser!"

He discarded his final card and then a Cycroid appeared (800/1,000).

Tara laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied "Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired its fiery at the facedown card..

Parker quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

The dragons attack stopped at the barrier.

Tara groaned and replied, "That ends my turn."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I play Coins from heaven!"

Tara then replied, "Not Negating it."

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands.

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Reverse Trap!"

The dragon roared in pain (4,000/1,800 - 2,000/1,800).

Parker resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Gyroid and my Cycroid for my best!"

As the facedown card vanished and the bike vanished, A Tall robot that looked like a shuttle appeared (2,700/2,000).

Parker then replied, "Meet my Armoroid Gaidengo! If I Use a roid machine to tribute summon it, All spell and traps on the field are removed from play."

The axe vanished.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Armoroid, attack!"

The machine launched its fist at the dragon and it roared and exploded into triangles.

(Parker; 400LP / Tara: 1,100LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "That ends my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."

As he played the card, the small angel kuriboh appeared with a cute squeak (300/200).

Tara resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Parker laughed as he drew a card and replied, "Your defending with that thing? I Equip my Machine with Big Bang Shot!"

The Robots ATK changed (2,700/2,000 - 3,100/2,000).

Troy gulped and replied, "Stay Strong, sis!"

Parker laughed and replied, "This ends now! Attack!"

The machine went in..

Tara quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Transcendant Wings!"

She discarded a Silent Swordsman LV3 and a Level Modulation to her graveyard, A Bright was covering the tiny fairy and then suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared...but he was being hold by armor that resembled a dragon with large wings (300/200).

Tara then replied, "Meet my Winged Kuriboh LV10!"

Parker then replied, "Does'nt change a thing! Smash that thing to bits!"

The machies fist got closer...

Tara laughed and replied, "When hes about to be attacked, I Can tribute him to destroy all your monsters and do damage to you equal to your monsters attack!"

Parker gulped and replied, "NO!"

The wings began to shine brightly and then a beam of pure light came out of the wings and it shot out and struck the machine and then it sparked and then it blew up in fierce explosion.

(Parker: 0LP / Tara: 1,100LP)

The smoked cleared and Parker was standing on his knees on the street. the 4 star cards were on the ground.

Troy laughed and replied, "Ah right, sis!"

Tara laughed and replied, "Thats game, slimeball!"

She quickly ran to him and picked up the cards and she added 1 to her box and she was still holding on the other 3 cards.

Parker took his deck out and replied, "This crappy deck lost to a girls level deck!"

He flung the deck on the streets.

Tara growled and replied, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Parker then replied, "Cause it failed me!"

Tara then replied, "Your going to get a black eye soon!"

Suddenly, 3 man in a cops uniform came out and Saiyu was leading!

Parker gulped and replied, "Oh, damn.."

Saiyu got to The group and replied, "Thanks for letting her call me, Steven."

Steven then replied, "No problem, sir."

Saiyu looked at Parker and replied, "You disgraceful duelist! Your Disqualified and once I Turn this into the Kaiba Corp, you going to be banned worldwide for about 30 years. Until the end of this tournement, You going into the prison cell we have in our main building. Officers, arrest this pathetic boy."

The officers surronded him and he handcuffed him and he took him away.

Saiyu looked at Cassie and replied, "Thank you for your help, Miss Crowler."

Cassie sighed and replied, "No problem, Saiyu."

He followed the officers that took Parker away.

Tara gathered the cards from the deck and he found Armoroid Gaidengo and she sighed and replied, "You'll never have to serve that Sleezy slimeball ever again. He does'nt deserve you or this deck."

He walked to the girl that was on the street and she handied him the 3 cards and Tara smiled and replied, "There you go."

The girl took the cards and she added them to her box and she smiled and replied, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Whare are you going to do with that deck?"

Tara then replied, "Going to find someone that'll use them with honor, I guess."

The girl smiled and replied, "I Love those machines. I'm going to stop using my current deck so I can use and honor that deck."

Tara then replied, "If you promise to use it good."

Tara handied her the deck and she replied, "Here you go. Can I Get your name?"

The girl smiled and replied, "I'm Chelsea. Chelsea Crandon."

Tara then replied, "I'm Tara Muto."

Chelsea then replied, "Nice to meet you. Once this deck is ready, Can I Challenge you to a duel?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Of course you can, girl."

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Thanks!"

She ran to Stevens side.

Tara gulped and replied, "Thats your father?"

Chelsea then replied, "Of course. Me and my dad here entered a father-daughter tournement and we kicked some butt and won the whole thing. We were both invited to this tournement and we're staying in the Crystal Palace Resort."

Tara then replied, "Thats cool. Our friend Cassie is there as well."

Steven then replied, "Thats cool."

Tara then replied, "Nice meeting the both of you and we'll see you around."

Tara, Troy and Cassie walked off.

Steven then replied, "Nice group of kids."

Chelsea looked at her new deck and she smiled and replied, "I finally have my dream deck."

Steven looked at her and replied, "Thats good. You should take a few cards from your old one and add them to the new deck to make it trully a great deck."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "I will do that, But which ones?"

Steven smiled and replied, "Lets figure it out in our hotel room, okay?"

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Lets head out."

Thet started to walk in the direction of their resort."

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made be me & others

Koala March / Normal Spell Card

Image: Several koalas with multicolored fur playing in a meadow.

Special Summon one Monster with the word "Koala" in its name with four stars or less from your Graveyard in Attack Position. Then Special Summon a Monster with the same name from your hand in Attack Position.

Note: This card was used by Chumley In The Yugioh GX Episode: "Family Business". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Cyber Repairer / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many Mechancial arms ready to fix anything

Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

Note: This card was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX Episode: "Tough Love". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Tankroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

When this card on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard, draw 1 card.

Return Ticket / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Vehicroid in a car garage

Activate only when a Machine-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck of the same name as the destroyed monster.

Note: Both of these Cards Where Used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX manga. All creative credit goes to the writer of the manga.

Armoroid Gaidengo

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing at least 1 "roid" monster, remove from play all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Note: This card is a Japanese promo card that has not been released in the United States yet.

-------------------------------

Tara has her first win and she helped another duelist get the deck that duelist always wanted. In The Next Chapter, Cassie has trouble sleeping so she goes for walk to the Duel City for a little relaxation and she finds a duelist that has monster that are order then egypt themselves. What are these monsters? Find out in the next chapter, that'll I'll be calling "Survival Instinct" And it will be coming soon.


	6. Survival Instinct

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement 

Chapter 5: Survival Instinct

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building (Prison Level) / 5:00pm

The Prison Level was huge. Many people could be brought here to be put away. Parker was in the one smallar cells. Saiyu and two of his men were there.

Saiyu then replied, "Hand me that Cash card, now!"

Parker sighed as he handed him the card and he took it and placed it in his pocket.

Saiyu then replied, "You a disgraceful duelist that is selfish and just mean. When I submit this incident to my company and Industral Illusions, you'll be out of the tournement race for many years to came.

Parker gulped and replied, "Sorry?"

Saiyu then replied, "Sorry is not going to cut it now, young man! One of my guards will stay down here with you and if you try to do anything funny, you'll regret it, Parker Anthony James."

Parker then replied, "How'd you know my full name?"

Saiyu laughed and replied, "I Know everyones full name thats in my tournement. I have too look up their full names if I want to invite them to my tournement, right?"

Parker nodded and replied, "You got a point there, Saiyu."

Saiyu then replied, "Thats Mr. Kaiba to you, Parker. Your dinner will be here soon."

Parker then replied, "What is it?"

Saiyu sighed and replied, "A baloney sandwich and a glass of cold water."

Parker groaned at his dinner.

Saiyu then replied, "Thats what you deserve for what you did to that girl you dueled, Parker! I'll check on you tomarrow morning."

He and 1 of his guards began to leave.

Parker found a bench behind and he sat down on it and he sighed and replied, "That is a new low for me. Why'd I have to take both of those cards, why?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Sogen Hotel / 6:45pm

Tara, Troy and Cassie where outside of the hotel, enjoying the cool summer breezes.

Tara smiled at her brother and replied, "I hope Chelsea enjoys that deck."

Troy then replied, "With Parker locked up now, He won't be bothering her anytime soon."

Tara then replied, "With him gone, She'll be fine with her new deck."

Cassie then replied, "I'm glad that moron is gone."

Tara then replied, "What do you want to do tomarrow before going to duel?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "We can stop by the Card City card shop near were I'm staying for the night and we might find some well-worth it cards to use in our decks."

Tara nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Cassie then replied, "Want to head to the arcade for some games? They opened up a center that you choose to The Classic Systems, including the Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3 and the Xbox 360."

Tara smiled and replied, "Thats the game-u-topia arcade near the mexican food joint. I heard for a buck you can get 10 tokens and for five bucks, 40 tokens."

Cassie then replied, "And they have about almost every arcade game ever made there. I Heard to play the systems, you have to have 3 or more star cards."

Tara then replied," Lets go!"

They stood up and headied towards the arcade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Game-u-topia Arcade / 7:00pm

The arcade was a wonderful place to relax after duels and have fun playing video games. It was open every day until about 2:30 in the morning.

Troy then replied, "Lets have some fun!"

The kids ran into it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 hours later...

The kids were done playing games and each of them spent 10 dollars of their own money to play games.

Troy yawned and replied, "Lets head back to our hotels to sleep."

Tara nodded and replied, "Bro, great idea."

Cassie then replied, "Lets meet outside of the Card shop tomarrow at about 9:30 tomarrow morning?"

Troy then replied, "Great plan."

Cassie then replied, "Have a good night, gang."

Troy and Tara both nodded and they went in the direction of their hotels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prison Level / 11:30pm

Parker was sleeping on the bed in the room and he had a small lamp on that the guard let him leave on.

Parker then replied, "Wonder what my next deck should be? Six Samurai? Nah."

He turned the lamp and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassies room / 1:00am

Cassie woke up in a cold sweat and. She was in her blue pajamas.

She looked at the alarm clock nearby.

She then replied, "Can't sleep. I'll got my disk on and head to the park for a little fresh air."

She went to the nearby desk and got her duel disk on and then she got some shoes on and she left her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Front Desk / 1:05am

Cassie went to the front person and the clerk then replied, "Can I help you, miss Crowler?"

Cassie then replied, "Where can I Get a small snack around here?"

The clerk then replied, "At the Burger Barn across the street and the park is about 2 blocks away from the burger cafe."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me. whats the temp outside?"

The clerk then replied, "I check at hour and its about 66 degrees."

Cassie then replied, "I'll be back in about a hour or so, kay?"

The clerk nodded and replied, "See you when you get back, Cassie."

She nodded and left the lobby and went outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Burger Barn Cafe / 1:15am

The Burger cafe never closed and there were about 2 duelists outside it, eating a late, late night snack.

Cassie went up the order window and the clerk then replied, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Cassie then replied, "I'll have a cheesburger, onion rings and a small diet pepsi please."

the clerk then replied, "That be about 3 dollars, please."

Cassie handied him the 3 dollars and the man replied, "Thank you so much. It'll be about 5 minutes for your order to be made, sir."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Thank you."

She sat down at a nearby table and another kid was there. He was finishing a box of onion rings and he finished his last one and replied, "Mmm, that was good."

He turned to Cassie and he replied, "Hello, there."

Cassie then replied, "I'm Cassie Crowler. yourself?"

The boy then replied, "I'm Tim Dojan, Dino master of Denver Colarado."

Cassie then replied, "Your deck is a dinosaur-one, I'm guessing?"

Tim nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am. I have 4 star cards and I'm looking for a challenge."

Cassie then replied, "Wanna duel me after I finish my snack?"

Tim smiled and replied, "You get yourself a duel. Wanna duel in the park?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "No problem."

The clerk was coming out with Cassies tray and he smiled and replied, "Enjoy your late snack."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Thank you."

He left and went back to his stand.

Cassie took the cup of soda and she took a sip out of and she smiled and replied, "Ah...thats good soda."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Park / 1:30am

The park was quiet this late at night and it was a great place for a duel."

Both duelists shuffled their decks and Tim replied, "Wanna bet 1 card?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Fine by me."

The duelists activated their disks.

"Game On!", they both said.

(Tim: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Both drew until they had 5 cards apiece.

Tim smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I Set a card facedown and I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kabazuals!"

As he sat the card down, a large hippo-like dinosaur appeared with a small roar (1,700/1,500).

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dino gave out a loud sneeze and a Birdface appeared (1,600/1,600) and was blown to pixels.

She smiled and replied, "Thats my birdface. I Can bring any harpie from my deck to my hand."

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Tim sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "This is not the monster I searched for, but I Summon my Harpies Brother!"

As he sat the card down, the male birdman appeared (1,800/600).

Cassie then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew in with his claws and slashed the dino and it roared in pain before exploding into pixels.

(Tim: 7,900LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Lady 1!"

As he sat the card down, the red-haired harpie appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) and the birdmans ATK went up to (1,800/600 - 2,100/600).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Harpies Brother, attack!"

The harpie male flew in...

Tim quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The birdman stopped at a barrier.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Lucky you. I end my turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown card Black Ptera for my Dark Driceratops!"

As the facedown card vanished, the feathered dinosaur appeared (2,400/1,500).

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dinosaur rushed in and head-butted the harpie and she screeched before exploding to pixels.

(Tim: 7,900LP / Cassie: 7,200LP)

Tim laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Shrink!"

The dino began to shrink (2,400/1,500 - 1,200/1,500).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew in and slashed the dino and it roared and exploded to pixels.

(Tim: 7,300LP / Cassie: 7,200LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "The harpie is getting really annoying! I Summon my Sabersaurus!"

as he sat the card down, the angered triceratops appeared (1,900/500).

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Horn Ram!"

The dino went in and slammed its horn into the harpie male, blasting him to shards.

(Tim: 7,300LP / Cassie: 7,100LP)

Tim smiled and replied, "That ends my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "Sabersaurus, attack!"

The triceratops rushed in...

Cassie then replied, "So Sloppy, I activate Negate attack!"

The dino slammed its head into the invisible barrier.

Tim sighed and replied, "I Saw that coming. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Harpie girl for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the facedown card vanished, The Rainbow-colored winged man appeared (2,300/1,900).

Cassie smiled and replied, "This guy is one of my favorite monsters! When I tribute a wind-monster, all spell and trap cards are sent back to their hands."

The birdman flapped his wings and the facedown card was blown away.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Birdman flew fast right past the dinosaur and when he got to the other side, the dinosaur roared and exploded to pixels.

(Tim: 6,900LP / Cassie: 7,100LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "Joe, attack!"

The birdman flew to the facedown card and slashed it with its claws and a Black Stego appeared (1,200/2,000) and was blown to pixels soon after.

Cassie sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Black Stego appeared (1,200/2,000).

Tim resumed, "This next creature is not a Dino, but I like it. I Tribute my stego for my Big-Tusked Mammoth!"

As the dino vanished, a Large purple mammoth with large tusks appeared (2,000/1,000).

Tim resumed, "I Play the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Attack now, my beast!"

The beast trumpeted and it fired a wave of snow and ice and when it stopped, Joe was frozen solid in a block of ice and then the frozen birdman shattered to pieces soon after.

(Tim: 6,900LP / Cassie: 6,700LP)

Tim then replied, "He has another ability. As long as he's on the field, you cannot attack with any monster you special summon, flip summon or normal summon. That ends my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Play Nobleman Of Crossout!"

The noble knight appeared.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Dark Bribe! You get to draw card, but any of your trap and spell cards are negated and destroyed!"

Tim sighed as he drew a card and then he replied, "Oh well. I Summon my Miracle Jurrasic Egg in defense mode."

As he placed the card down, a large silver egg appeared (0/2,000).

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Mammoth, put the freeze on!"

The beast launched a barrage of ice and snow at the facedown card and a large green mantis appeared (1,400/900) Was frozen in a block of ice and then it shattered to pieces.

The 2nd mantis appeared 1,400/900).

Tim sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Switch my mantis to defense mode and I Summon my Sonic Duck in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, a adorable duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Cassie then replied, "That ends my turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Freeze That Mantis!"

The mammoth launched a barrage of snow and ice once again and the mantis was frozen solid and then it shattered to pieces.

Cassie then replied, "No special summon this time."

Tim resumed, "That ends my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Rising Air Current!"

The Jurassic jungle vanished then the wind picked up And the duck gave out a happy quack (1,700/700 - 2,200/200).

Cassie then replied, "Lets do it. Attack with sonic Rush!"

The Duck flew in and pecked the mammoth in the head and then it exploded to purple pixels.

(Tim: 6,700LP / Cassie: 6,700LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Play Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The wall of swords blocked Cassies side of the field.

Tim then replied, "Thats my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Tim drew a card and replied, "Pass."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats it."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Have nothing to do this turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Gilasaurus and my Miracle Jurrasic Egg for my Black Tyranno!"

As the two monsters vanished, The Mighty Black-skinned Tyrannosaurus appeared with a roar (2,600/1,800).

Tim Pointed to Cassies duck and he replied, "My pet, Dinner time!"

The dinosaur rushed and grabbed the duck in its mouth and then it swallowed the duck in one gulp,

(Tim: 6,700LP / Cassie: 6,300LP)

Tim laughed and replied, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Dinostamp! This card can only be used when you a dinosaur on the field and it destroys a spel or trap on the field!"

The valley vanished and the dark park was all that remained.

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. When there is no monsters on the field, He can attack directly!"

The dragon rushed in and slammed its tail into Cassie.

(Tim: 6,700LP / Cassie: 3,700LP)

Tim laughed and replied, "This duel ends soon! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Whirlwind Prodigy for my Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

As the facedown card vanished, a beautiful bird appeared with jewels on its wings (2,700/1,000).

Tim gasped and replied, "Wow, she's a beautiful bird.

Cassie then replied, "Is'nt she? Attack his Tyranno!"

The bird flapped its wings and dinosaur roar and blasted it to pixels.

(Tim: 6,600LP / Cassie: 3,700LP)

Tim resumed, "I play Poison of an old man for about 1,200 more lifepoints."

(Tim: 6,600LP / Cassie: 4,900LP)

Cassie resumed, "And I Lay two cards facedown and thats my turn."

As tim drew a card, Simorgh flapped his wings and Tim was struck.

(Tim: 5,600LP / Cassie: 4,900LP)

Tim resumed, "Your birds ability. I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown and that will do it for now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set this monster facedown And My Bird, ATTACK!"

The bird began to flap its wings...

Tim then replied, "Will you now? I activate Mirror Force!"

The mirror appeared infront of the bird and she flapped her wings and the cold gust of air struck the mirror and it was reflected back at the bird, blowing it to pixels.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Worth a try. I End my turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hyper Hammerhead!"

As he sat the card down, the hammer-headed Dinosaur appeared (1,500/1,200).

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with hammer rush!"

The dinosaur rushed and a big-nosed floating head appeared (450/600) and was blown away.

The dino vanished.

Tim then replied,"Crap! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the cyber-armored bird women appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack directly!"

The harpie flew in and slashed Tim across his chest.

(Tim: 3,800LP / Cassie: 4,900LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Play Nightmare Steel Cage."

Both duelists were now trapped in a black dome.

Tim resumed, "I End my turn with a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats it for me."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Play The spell card, Fossil Dig!"

Cassie then replied, "What does it do?"

Tim smiled and replied, "When I remove 1 dino from my deck from play, I Can draw 3 cards."

Tim took his 2nd Kabazuals out of his deck and placed it in his RFG slot and then he drew 3 new cards.

Tim resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Trojan horse, which counts as two tributes for a earth monster for another 1 of my best monsters!"

As the facedown card vanished, a Large Dinosaur with Armor on its body appeared with a loud roar (3,000/2,200).

Tim then replied, "I Play De spell!"

The spell destroyed the iron dome.

Tim then replied, "Lets do it. Tyranno, Dinner Time!"

The Dino rushed in and grabbed the harpie in its teeth and swallowed the bird women whole.

(Tim: 3,800LP / Cassie: 3,800LP)

Tim laughed and replied, "Thats that. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Lay 2 cards facedown and I monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Tim drew a card.

Cassie quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard and the large dino shivered in fear.

Tim sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Facedown Whirlwind Prodigy for my Harpies Pet Dragon!"

As the facedown vanished, the large purple dragon appeared with a roar (2,000/2,500).

Cassie resumed, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 cards and got rid of two of them (Which were a Harpie Lady 1 and a Harpie Lady 3.

Cassie resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Hysteric Party!"

She discarded a Elegant Egotist, and then 2 Harpie Lady 1's appeared and so did a Cyber Harpie Lady.

Tim gulped and replied, "Oh damn.."

The Dragon roared (3,500/2,500) and the Cyber Harpies ATK went up (1,800/1,300 - 2,400/1,300) and the harpies ATK went up (1,300/1,400 x2 - (1,900/1,400 x2).

Cassie then replied, "This ends now. Harpies Pet Dragon, ATTACK!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames at the dinosaur and it roared and exploded to pixels soon after.

Cassie laughed and replied, "This ends now. Harpies, Finish Him off!"

The harpies flew and slashed Tim across his chest.

(Tim: 0LP / Cassie: 3,800LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Thats game, Tim!"

Tim laughed and replied, "That was a great duel."

He walked to Cassie and gave her the star card and she smiled and replied, "Thanks for a great duel, Tim."

Tim smiled and replied, "Likewise. Lets head to sleep before it goes even later."

Cassie then replied, "See ya later."

The nodded to each other and began to leave the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made be me & others

Dinostamp / Normal Spell Card

Image: A dinosaurs foot crashing down on the underbrush.

Card Description: You can activate this card when you have at least one Dinosaur Type Monster face-up on your side of the field. Destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Note: "Dinostomp" was first used by Hasselberry in the Yugioh GX episode "Camaraderie Contest". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Fossil Dig / Normal Spell Card

Image: The Fossils of a Twin-Headed King Rex being dug up by an unknown man

Effect: Remove one Dinosaur-type monster from your deck from play. Draw Three cards from your deck

Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Great Duel, huh? In The Next Chapter, Cassie wants Troy and Tara to get in the same hotel as she is and Saiyu gets into it as well. Saiyu arranges a two on two duel and if Tara and Troy win, They win a star card each and they get to enter the resort with Their friend, and if they lose, they must stay in the hotel they're at and they get no star cards. Can Tara and Troy Win against two duelists of Saiyu's choosing? Find out in the next Chapter Which I Called, "Two-Pronged Attack" and it will be coming soon.


	7. TwoPronged Attack

Yay, today is my 24th Birthday, yay! Now thats out of the way, Enjoy the show. 

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 6: Two-Pronged Attack

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Tournement Day 2

Card-a-rama Card Shop / 10:00am

Cassie, Troy and Tare walked inside and gasped. The Card shop was packed with rare cards and card packs for duelists to buy. A duelist could waste all of their money in a card shop like this. Inside were racks and displays of cards, grouped by category.

Troy then replied, "This place is AWESOME!"

Tara nodded and replied, "I Agree. Looks like there's a card section for every kind of deck here."

With That, each of them ran to their correct section of the store.

Troy was looking around and he found 6 cards that were dark fiends and 2 spell cards.

Troy smiled and replied, "Wow, these are powerful!"

He took the 6 cards and placed them in a red bag and then he looked at the fusion section for fiends and he found 2 that looked good.

"Hmm, These 2 fusions would help my deck and I Have the right fusion monsters in my deck for it, so what the hey.", Troy thought to himself as he took the the 2 fusion cards. He walked to the trap & Spell selection and he found a few more. He took two spells and 2 trap cards and placed them in the box. He went to one of the clerks.

The clerk then replied, "Good finds, kid?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Oh, Yea!"

The Clerk added the total of all the cards and the clerk smiled and replied, "That will be 30 dollars."

Troy took out his money card and handied it to the clerk and the man scanned it and he handied it back to Troy and he replied, "You now have $458 Dollars left on it, okay?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Okay, thanks."

He left the store and sat down on a bench outside.

Tara was looking at the level monster section and she found 5 level monsters that were new to her, including a couple of spells and traps that were useful. She took the 5 monsters and the two spells and the trap card and he brought them to the clerk. The man scanned all of the cards and he replied, "That be 35 dollars."

Tara gave him the cash card and he scanned it and he replied, "You now have $453 left on it now."

She took the card back and the man placed the cards in a small white bag and he smiled and replied, "You have a nice day."

Tara grabbed the cards and left.

Cassie was looking at the winged beasts and she found only two monsters and a spell card and she brought them up and the clerk took the cards and she replied, "That'll be 30 dollars, please."

She took her card and the man scanned and he replied, "You have $458 Left on it."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thank you for your help."

The clerk placed the cards in the bag and he hanided her the bag of cards and she left as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Burger barn 10:45am

The 3 friends were at a table, looking at their new cards.

Troy then replied, "With these babies, my deck will be the bomb!"

Cassie then replied, "My new cards will be win me this tournement."

Tara then replied, "No.. MINE will!"

Troy then replied, "Hey, sis. Lets go to our rooms and add our new cards to our decks!"

Tara then replie,d "Great idea, bro!"

The siblings got up and Tara then replied, "See you around, Cassie."

Cassie smiled and replied, "See ya."

The kids got up and walked away.

Cassie then replied, "Wonder if Saiyu can do anything about those two..'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Museum District / 11:15am

In one of the fancier parts of the island, Trevor was in a duel of his own right now. He had 4 cards and his opponet betted two of her 3 and trevor was in trouble. The girl had 1 facedown monster and no cards facedown while Trevor had a Getsu Fuhma (1,700/1,200) in attack mode and 1 card facedown. Trevor had 2,000 lifepoints and she had 2,500.

The girl laughed and replied, "Ready to through in the table, boy?"

Trevor then replied, "Not a chance, Emily."

Emily then replied, "Strong type, eh? Lets see how strong you can be. I Tribute my facedown Charcoal inpach for my Thestalos!"

As the facedown card vanished, the monarch of fire appeared (2,400/1,000).

Emily resumed, "You lose the middle card in your hand."

Trevor showed her the card (It was a Reinforcements of the army) and slid it into his graveyard.

Emily then replied, "You survied its ability. Thestalos, ATTACK!"

The monarch launched a barrage of fireballs from his hands and The dark lady was incenarated in seconds.

(Emily: 2,500LP / Trevor: 1,700LP)

Emilly then replied, "Take that. your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Play Prematurial Burial!"

Suddenly, Dark Blade appeared (1,800/1,500).

Trevor resumed, "I Now summon another!"

Another Dark Blade appeared (1,800/1,500).

Trevor resumed, "I Now activate my facedown card, Aqua Chorus!"

The Warriors began to glow (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500) (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Trevor then replied, "I Equip my warrior with the Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The Warriors Sword grew (2,300/1,500 - 3,100/1,500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Blade 2, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and slashed the monarch across its chest with sword and the monarch groaned and exploded to fiery pixels.

(Emily: 1,800LP / Trevor: 900LP)

Trevor resumed, "Dark blade 2, end this duel."

The warrior charged in and slashed Emily across her chest.

(Emily: 0LP / Trevor: 900LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "The ends the duel."

Emily began to cry and replied, "No, I Just won those cards!"

She took the 2 star cards and threw them to the ground and just ran in the other direction.

Trevor sighed and replied, "Crybaby."

He took the cards that were thrown to the ground and he entered the Duel City Island History Museum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building (Lobby) / 11;45am

Cassie ran in and he got to the women that was at the front desk and the clerk replied, "Can I Help, Miss Crowler?"

Cassie then replied, "Can I Speak To Saiyu now?"

The lady then replied, "Not today. He's busy doing paperwork. He'll be free tomarrow afternoon."

Cassie then replied, "Fine."

She headied to the exit and suddenly, The elevator door opened and Saiyu came out of it.

Saiyu then replied, "Miss Crowler?"

Cassie stopped where she was and turned around and Saiyu then replied, "Is there something bothering you right now?"

Cassie then replied, "Yes. Can I have a word with you..in privacy."

Saiyu then replied, "Okay then. Miss Winters?"

The women then replied, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

Saiyu then replied, "Until we're done tolking, I Will not be disturbed with visitors or phone calls until I'm done talking with Miss Crowler, Okay?"

She nodded and replied, "Will do, sir."

Saiyu looked at Cassie and he replied, "Want to head up now?"

She nodded and they got in the elevator and it went up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saiyus Office (Main Building) / 12:15pm

Cassie finished talking about about Tara and Troy.

Saiyu then replied, "So, you want to be with your friends in the same hotel while staying at Crystal Palace?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I asked the man that was handing out the keycards for the rooms and he said there was no way of it happening, Saiyu."

Saiyu then replied, "He was sorta right."

Cassie gave him a confused look.

Saiyu resumed, "This same situation happened during the 2nd Duelatropolis. This friend got into the best resort at the time and he was without her friends and she wase'nt happy about it. She asked the Grandmaster at the time what to do and the grandmaster arranged a two-on-two duel. Her 2 friends had to duel two duelists of the grandmasters choosing and they won and they got to enter the resort."

Cassie smiled and replied, "So it could be done?"

Saiyu then replied, "Of course it can. If your friends lose the duel, they can't do this again and you owe two duelists a star card each."

Cassie then replied, "I'll do anything for my friends, Saiyu."

Saiyu then replied, "The duel will be at about 5:00 today at a special arena. ask your friends to meet me at the Redman Building at 4:45 to set it up, okay?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Saiyu."

Saiyu nodded and replied, "Again, its no problem at all."

She got up and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Burger Barn / 12:30pm

Cassie was telling Troy and Tara about the duel.

Troy smiled and replied, "You risk two of your star cards for the both of us?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "I always look out for my friends."

Tara then replied, "I Wonder who Saiyus bringing?"

Troy smiled and replied, "With the way our decks are right now, we'll cream anyone he sends to duel us, sis."

She nodded and replied, "Your right, bro."

Cassie nodded and replied, "You'll do fine against them."

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Redman Building / 4:45pm

Saiyu was outside, waiting for the gang.

Tara, troy and Cassie suddenly walked up to Saiyu and Cassie replied, "Have they arrived yet?"

Saiyu nodded and replied, "Yes, they have. They're awaiting on the roof of this place right now. Tara, Troy, you both ready for this duel?"

They both nodded.

Saiyu then replied, "Follow me then."

The doors opened up and everyone entered the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Redman Building Roof / 5:00pm

The got up to the roof. The roof had 4 glass panels on it.

Tara then replied, "This looks like.."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Exactly like the arena that Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto battled Lumis And Umbra many years ago? We made the roof to look exactly like it. Duelists came out."

Suddenly, a elevator door opened on the other side and two teenaged males came out. One was with a tall man with brown hair, white t-shirts and blue jeans and the other was a bit taller and he had brown hair, black jeans and a blue t-shirt and he wore glasses.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "The taller one is Blake and the shorter one is Michael and they'll be dueling you both today."

Blake then replied, "We're the best tag team duelists in the world...someday."

Michael sighed and replied, "What my Older brother just said."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Here are the rules of this duel there will be no sharing of advice, no sharing of strategies, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. But you can use anything already on the field. Each of you will start with 8,000 lifepoint and 1 memeber from team is defeated, then their partner will be at a Disadvantage. Either Team must knock out both members of the opposite team to win the duel. If Tara and Troy win, They both get 1 star card from me and if Blake and Michael Win, Cassie owes both of them one of hers and if the mutos win, Troy and Tara will join Cassie at the Crystal Palace Resort."

Tara looked at her younger brother and replied, "Ready, bro?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Of course."

They got to one side of the glass panels and Michael and Blake got to the other side.

Saiyu resumed, "The Dueling Order Is Blake, Tara, Michael and finally Daniel. No duelist can attack until each duelists does their 1st draw phase. Those everyone know the rules now?"

The 4 teens nodded.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Lets do it. It then."

Tara and Troy switched spots and Troy was infront of Michael and Tara was infront of Blake. Each duelist activated their disks and all of the LP counters went up to 8,000.

Saiyu then replied, "Begin!"

"Game on!", all four of them shouted at once.

(Blake: 8,000LP / Tara / 8,000LP / Michael 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Each of them drew their first 5 cards.

"Lets see if the Muto kids can work as a team.", Saiyu thought to himself.

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, Go For Blakes facedown card!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a blue-haired bear appeared (1,400/1,200) And was blown to bits when it was struck by the fiend soldior.

Blake then replied, "That was my Mother Grizzly you destroyed. I Can special any water monster from my deck with 1,500 ATK or Les and I Choose another Bear!"

Another bear appeared (1,400/1,200).

Troy then replied, "Ah well. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Blake drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, A Legendary Ocean!"

As he placed the card in the slot, the arena changed and floor was covered in water and the grizzly growled in happiness (1,400/1,200 - 1,600/1,400).

Blake resumed, "I Summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of darkness!"

As he played the card, the serpent holding a sharp weapon appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,000/1,700).

Blake smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The serpent tossed his spear at the fiend and it impaled the fiend in the chest and then it shattered to pixels.

(Blake: 8,000LP / Tara / 8,000LP / Michael 8,000LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Blake smiled and replied, "Take that. I end by switch my bear to defense mode."

Tara drew a card and replied, "You Could of done a bit more damage if you attacked with your bear!"

Blake then replied, "Rats, forget about it."

Tara resumed, "I Flip summon my Mystic Swordsman LV4!"

As he sat the card down, the swordsman with two swords appeared (1,900/1,600).

Tara then replied, "I Play my rush recklessly! Attack now!"

The Warriors ATK went up (1,900/1,600 - 2,600/1,600) and the warrior went and slashed it and it shattered to pixels.

(Blake: 7,400LP / Tara / 8,000LP / Michael 8,000LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn with 1 monster facedown."

The Warrior grew taller and its swords grew longer (2,300/1,700).

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, A Small penguin with a sword appeared (750/550 - 950/750).

Michael resumed, "Meet my Peguin Soldior! Say good-bye your warrior, Tara!"

The warrior vanished and reappeared in her hand.

Michael resumed, "My Peguin, attack!"

The peguin rushed in and stabbed Troy in the leg with its sword.

(Blake: 7,400LP / Tara / 8,000LP / Michael 8,000LP / Troy: 6,950LP)

Michael resumed, "I Tribute my peguin now for my Defender Iceberg."

As the penguin vanished, A really large chunk of ice appeared (0/2,450 200/2,650).

Michael resumed, "Now, you guys have to destroy this guy before you can attack me or my brother! Your turn now, Troy."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Barrier Statue of the Torrent in defense mode."

As he played the card, appeared fish-like statue appeared with a blue staff (1,000/1,000 - 1,200/1,200).

Blake resumed, "With this statue, you cannot special summon any monsters that are not water monsters."

Troy smiled and replied, "But its weak, though."

Blake resumed, "But with my brothers iceberg monster, that won't be any trouble for me. I Equip my statue with the equip spell card known as mist body!"

Suddenly, mist was covering the statue.

Blake resumed, "This is so just in case the iceberg is destroyed in battle. I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "1 card in facedown defense mode and thats my turn now."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Abyssal Kingshark!"

As he played the card, a shark with blue scales, a sharp nose and a yellow light coming out of its head appeared (1,700/600 - 1,900/800).

Troy gasped and replied, "No way."

Tara looked at her brother and replied," Whats up, bro?"

Troy looked at Tara and replied, "That Kingshark and two other monsters were released into 5 sets of the 3cards and the sets cost between $5,000 and $10,000 apiece!"

Blake then replied, "Me and my brother are ocean hunters. We fish and then we search for any kind of treasure we can find, but most of our money comes in with our marina we own in Miami, Flordia. We entered a water-only monster tournement as a team and won those 3 cards as a prize."

"Most Impressive. I knew these guys were good duelists, but who knew that they had those guys owned a marina.", Saiyu thought to himself as he watched to duel.

Michael resumed, "Lets continue. Kingshark, attack Taras facedown card with Nose Jab!"

The fish charged in and stabbed the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and blew to pixels.

Tara took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled it and placed it back into her disk.

Michael resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Archfiend Soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Play Polymerization to fuse the Gil Garth and my soldior for a new fiend!"

As the two fiends marged, The soldior appeared..with Dark-black metal armor and even large blade (2,100/1,500).

Troy smiled and replied, "Meet my Metal Fiend Soldior!"

Blake then replied,"What can he do thats so special?"

Troy smiled and replied, "By Removing a Dark fiend from my graveyard from play, It can 700 ATK until the start of my next turn.

He took his Gil Garth out and its ATK went up (2,700/1,500)."

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Michaels Iceberg!"

The fiend rushed in and slashed and slashed the iceberg and then it finally exploded to shards of ice.

Troy smiled and replied, "Its gone. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Summon My 7 Colored Fish!"

As he sat the card down, the rainbow-colored fish appeared (1,800/800 - 2,000/1,000).

Blake resumed, "Now attack Taras facedown card with Fish Slap!"

The fish went to the facedown card and a Mystic Swordsman LV2 appeared (900/0) And was blown away when slapped by the fishs fin.

Blake resumed, "That ends my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As she sat the card down, The ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I play the spell card, Shrink on your fish!"

The Fish shrank (2,000/1,000 - 1,000/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his fish now!"

The warrior charged in and sliced the fish right up the middle with its sword. both halves shattered to pixels soon after

(Blake: 7,200LP / Tara / 8,000LP / Michael 8,000LP / Troy: 6,950LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Michael drew a card and replied, I Set a monster and thats it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Soldior for my Lesser Fiend!"

As the soldior vanished, the 4-armed Fiend appeared with a roar (2,100/1,000).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Michaels shark Now!"

The fiend went in and he grabbed the sharks nose and he lifted it up and slammed it into the ocean, blasting the shark to pixels.

(Blake: 7,200LP / Tara / 8,000LP / Michael 7,800LP / Troy: 6,950LP)

Michael took the shark card and slid it into his RFP slot on his disk.

Troy then replied, "Any monster this fiend destroys is out of the game. your turn, Blake."

Blake drew a card and replied, I Summon my Penguin Torpedo!"

As he sat the card down, a penguin-shaped torpedo appeared (550/300 - 750/500).

Troy then replied, "Your serious, right?"

Blake resumed, "As I always am. Attack!"

The torpedo lauched itsself and Tara was caught in a explosion when it struck her.

(Blake: 7,200LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 7,800LP / Troy: 6,950LP)

Blake smiled and replied, "Take that. I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara then replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

Blakes Facedown card (Which was A Draining Shield) Lifted up and shattered to bits and then mist surronded the statue dissolved and finally the ocean and the palace behind them vanished as well.

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Sasuki, attack Blakes Statue Now!"

The warrior rushed in and slashed the statue and then it exploded to blue pixels.

Tara then replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Abyss Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the shark warrior appeared with a trident (1,800/1,300).

Michael resumed, "I activate its ability now!"

He discarded a Treeborn Frog to his graveyard and the large fiend vanished.

Micheal resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Troy Directly!"

The Shark closed in and a Wall of kuribohs appeared and blocked the attack and then Troy discard a Kuriboh to his graveyard.

Michael sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the large orc appeared (2,200/0).

Troy resumed, "I Could attack Blake directly, but its payback time with your monster, Michael! Attack his shark!"

The fiend rushed in and it slammed its bone onto the shark, blowing it to pieces.

(Blake: 7,200LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 7,400LP / Troy: 6,950LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "1 Card facedown and That'll end my turn now."

The fiend beagan to sleep.

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Discarded a monster called the warrior of atlantis to add 1 ocean card!"

He discard the card to his graveyard and he got the field card.

Blake opened his field slot and replied, "I play the ocean now!"

He placed the card in the slot and the ocean returned.

Blake resumed, "I Summon my Legendary Fisherman!"

as he sat the card down, the muscled-fisherman appeared with its spear and riding a shark (1,850/1,600).

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. Fisherman, attack!"

The fisherman tossed his spear at the orc, blasting it away to pixels.

Blake then replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and its your turn now, Tara."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Ninja for my Armed Dragon LV5!"

as the ninja vanished, the large spiked dragon appeared (2,400/1,700).

Tara smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack Michael Directly!"

The dragon fired a barrage of missles at Michael and each struck him.

(Blake: 7,200LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 5,000LP / Troy: 6,950LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that. Your Turn, Michael."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the lizard man appeared (1,850/1,000 - 2,050/1,200).

Michael resumed, "I Play a spell card known as Tritons Trumpet. Since i Have Umi and A water monster, I gain 2,000 lifepoints!"

(Blake: 7,200LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 7,000LP / Troy: 6,950LP)

Michael resumed, "Attack Troy directly!"

The lizardman rushed in...

Troy laughed and replied, "I don't think so, Michael! I Play Negate Attack!"

The lizardman stopped at a barrier.

Micheal resumed, "Oh well, your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Oceans Keeper!"

As he sat the card down, A Large orange fish appeared while holding a trident (1,500/1,200 - 1,700/1,400).

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Troys facedown card!"

The fish went in and slammed its spear into the facedown card and a Giant Germ appeared (1,000/100) and blew to pixels.

Suddenly, 2 germs appeared (1,000/100 x20).

(Blake: 6,600LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 7,000LP / Troy: 5,350LP)

Blake resumed, "Now thats done, I Play back To Square one!"

He discarded a monster known as thousand eyes jellyfish to his graveyard and then the dragon vanished and its card return to the top of Taras deck.

Blake resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Tara drew the dragon again and she replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 new card and took two cards (Armed Dragon LV5 and a Masked Dragon) and discarded both to his graveyard.

Tara resumed, "I Summon my Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial warrior appeared with its glowing sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I added this guy when I added my newly bought cards to my deck. Breaker, attack!"

The warrior charged and with one swipe of his sword, sliced the fish in two. The pieces shattered to pixels soon after.

(Blake: 6,400LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 7,000LP / Troy: 5,350LP)

Blake sighed and replied, "When Oceans keeper gets destroyed, I Can add a specific monster from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted.

Tara resumed, "Oh well. I end with 1 facedown card."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute a Germ for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As one of the germs vanished, the wicked ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Tara resumed, Lets do it. Attack Michaels facedown card!"

The Fiend fired a barrage of black fire at the facedown monster and a Flying Peguin appeared (1,200/1,100 - 1,400/1,200) and was blown to pixels soon after.

Tara resumed, "Germ, Attack Blake Directly!"

The germ went in and a wave of purple fog covered Blake from head to toe.

(Blake: 5,400LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 7,000LP / Troy: 5,350LP)

Troy resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok on my Germ and that will do it for me."

(Blake: 5,400LP / Tara / 7,250LP / Michael 7,000LP / Troy: 6,350LP)

Blake resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the haunted!"

Suddenly, The keeper appeared again (1,500/1,200 - 1,700/1,400).

Blake resumed, "I Tribute my keeper for another one of our stars!"

As the keeper vanished, a large ocean fish with a large brain appeared (2,400/1,000 -2,600/1,200).

Blake resumed, "Meet my Cranium Fish!"

Troy then replied, "Its another one of those special fish monsters."

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The fish opened its mouth a fired a barrage of water and it struck Breaker, blowing him away.

(Blake: 5,400LP / Tara / 6,550LP / Michael 7,000LP / Troy: 6,350LP)

Blake resumed, "Take that. Your turn, Tara."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Micheal drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Red seasnake!"

as he sat the card down, the red snake appeared (1,800/800 - 2,000/1,000).

Michael resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Taras facedown monster!"

The snakme went in and a Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and was blasted to pixels when struck by the snakes jaw.

Michael resumed, "I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Winged Minion!"

As he sat the card down, a small blue winged fiend appeared (700/800).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute this guy for Ha des to get stronger."

The minion vanished, and the fiend began to glow (2,450/1,600 - 3,150/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Roast his eel now!"

The Ruler fired a beam of green fire and the eel screeched and then it exploded to pixels soon after.

(Blake: 5,400LP / Tara / 6,550LP / Michael 5,850LP / Troy: 6,350LP)

Troy resumed, "Take that. I lay this card facedown and thats my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Switch my fish to defense mode and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play De Spell on The Ocean!"

Thew spell happened and the ocean was no more.

Tara resumed, "I set a card and Breaker, attack!"

The fish went in and slashed the fisherman and it exploded to pixels.

(Blake: 5,350LP / Tara / 6,550LP / Michael 5,850LP / Troy: 6,350LP)

Tara resumed, "I End my turn."

Michael drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Malice Doll of demise!"

As he sat the card down, the evil puppet appeared with its axe (1,600/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack Blakes fish!"

The Ruler fired a barrage of green fire and it struck the Fish and it exploded to orange pixels.

Troy resumed, "Not Done yet. Attack his lifepoints directly!"

The doll went in and slashed Blake in the chest with its axe.

(Blake: 3,650LP / Tara / 6,550LP / Michael 5,850LP / Troy: 6,350LP).

Troy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Play foolish Burial!"

He took a monster card from his deck (Which was a Hinatama soul) and placed it in his graveyard.

Blake smiled and replied, "I Remove the soul, 1 Ocean Keeper and one Statue of the torrent for my best card!"

As he took the 3 monsters out of his graveyard and placed them in the RFG slot, a creature appeared and it was part ice serpent and 1 part fire. It roared loudly (2,300/2,000).

Blake then replied, "Meet my Frost and Flame Dragon!"

Troy resumed, "Its weak."

Blake smiled and replied, "It may look weak, But by discarding 1 card, it can destroy any card on the field!"

He discarded a Sinister Serpent to his graveyard and the dragon fired a barrage of fire and ice at and it struck the wicked monarch blasting it to pixels.

Blake laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack His doll!"

The serpent fired its ice and fire again and it struck the doll, blowing it to pieces.

(Blake: 3,650LP / Tara / 6,550LP / Michael 5,850LP / Troy: 5,750LP)

Blake laughed and replied, "Take that. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Switch breaker to defense and I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Equip my brothers dragon with Fairys Meteor Crush!"

The dragon roared.

Tara gulped and replied, "Not good at all."

Michael resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set this monster facedown and thats my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Discard the serpent to destroy your dfacedown card, Tara!"

He discarded the serpent once again and the dragon breathed its attack and it struck the facedown card and a Shadow Spell lifted and exploded.

Blake resumed, "Now thats done. Attack her Breaker!"

The Dragon launched its attack and breaker was blown to shards soon after.

(Blake: 3,650LP / Tara / 5,250LP / Michael 5,850LP / Troy: 5,750LP)

Blake laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn, Tara."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I FLip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card, The Ultimate Insect LV3 appeared (1,300/900).

Tara smiled and replied, "I Tribute this bug for my newest adition!"

As the bug vanished, the favored android of Joey Wheeler appeared with two glowing red eyes (2,400/1,500).

Blake gulped and rpelied, "Oh, jeez."

Tara smiled and replied, "Meet my Jinzo! Attack his dragon now!"

The dragon fired a ball of dark energy and it struck the dragon and it roared and exploded to orange and white pixels.

(Blake: 3,550LP / Tara / 5,250LP / Michael 5,850LP / Troy: 5,750LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats all that i'll do."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Monster reincarnation!"

He discarded a 2nd goblin to his graveyard and got back his dark ruler.

Troy resumed, "I Summon my Dark Loyalist!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend appeared. It had green skin, as well blood-shot eyes and he wore the same outfit as Ha Des did and it was holding onto a sword (500/1,000).

Troy resumed, "This fiend is loyal to Ha Des, so he does'nt do anything except be loyal to its master. I Can tribute it to special summon the ruler from my hand!"

The fiend vanished into thick green smoke and then the dark ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "He's back again! I Equip my ruler with my own fairy meteor crush! now, roast his facedown card!"

The fiend rushed in and fired a wave green fire at 1 of Michaels facedown cards and a Torpedo fish appeared (1,000/1,000) And was blown to bits by the flames.

(Blake: 3,550LP / Tara / 5,250LP / Michael 4,400LP / Troy: 5,750LP)

Troy resumed, "Its your turn, Blake!"

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Coins from heaven."

Each drew until they had 6 cards in their hand.

Blake resumed, "I set a card facedown and I Place 1 monster in defense mode and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Jinzo, attack!"

The android fired its attack and a Large angeler fish appeared (1,500/1,600) And was blown to bits.

Tara resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Of Atlantis!"

As he sat the card down, a blue-suited warrior appeared with a little spear coming out of his arm (1,900/1,200).

Michael resumed, "I Play Riyoku!"

The robot began to glow (2,400/1,500 - 1,200/1,500) as did the sea warrior (1,900/1,200 - 3,100/1,200).

Micheal resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with water spear!"

The warrior fired a small spear towards the machine and it struck and it sparked and exploded to bits.

(Blake: 3,550LP / Tara / 3,350LP / Michael 4,400LP / Troy: 5,750LP)

Michael resumed, "And thats that. Your turn now, Troy."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Gil Garth #2!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Play the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Jinzo appeared again (2,300/2,100).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his warrior!"

The machine fired a energy ball and it struck the warrior, blowing it to bits.

Troy resumed, "Direct attack, Gil Garth!"

The metal fiend slashed Michael across his chest.

(Blake: 3,550LP / Tara / 3,350LP / Michael 2,300LP / Troy: 5,750LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Play my 3rd ocean card!"

The ocean and the city appeared.

Blake resumed, "I Play Double Spell!"

He discarded his big wave, small wave card."

Blake resumed, "I'm Copying monster reborn!"

Suddenly, The Craniun fish appeared (2,400/1,000 - 2,600/1,200).

Blake resumed, "I Tribute it for my best creature!"

As the fish vanished, a sea Monster with a serpentine body, fins, and huge teeth appeared with a roar (2,600/1,500 √ 2,800/1,700)

Blake resumed, "Meet my Levia-Dragon √ Daedalus!"

Troy then replied, "Oh, great!"

Blake resumed, "I tribute the ocean!"

The ocean was sucked in and the palace and every card (except for Deadalus Inself) was sucked into the whirlpool."

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Troy Directly!"

The fish opened its mouth and fired a wave of water and it struck Troy hard.

(Blake: 3,550LP / Tara / 3,350LP / Michael 2,300LP / Troy: 2,950LP)

Blake laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats it for me."

Michael drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the lizard-man appeared (1,850/1,000).

Blake resumed, "Attack Troy!"

The Reptile went in and punched troy in the stomach.

(Blake: 3,550LP / Tara / 3,350LP / Michael 2,300LP / Troy: 1,050LP)

Troy groaned nad replied, "Ow."

Michael resumed, "I end my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Drew a goodie!"

Tara looked at him and replied, "Play it then!"

Troy then replied, "I Play the ritual card, Curse of the masked beast!"

The demonic altar appeared.

Troy smiled and replied, "I"m giving up a opticlops and my 2nd lesser fiend!"

As the two fiends appeared on the field and they were sucked into the altar and then the large centaur-like fiend appeared (3,200/1,800).

Troy smiled and replied, "Meet my Masked Beast!"

Blake gulped and replied, "This is'nt good."

Blake resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Orc!"

Another Orc appeared (2,200/0).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, Attack The lizard!"

The fiend went in and clubbed the lizard, blowing it to pieces.

Blake resumed, "Orc, Take michael Out!"

The fiend went in and slammed its bone on its head.

(Blake: 3,550LP / Tara / 3,350LP / Michael 0LP / Troy: 1,050LP)

Tara resumed, "One down."

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that, your turn Blake."

The orc began to sleep.

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Switch my serpent to defense and thats it for me."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

As he flipped the card, another ninja appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I Summon my Horus LV4!"

As she sat the card down, the bird-like dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Ninja, attack!"

The ninja got 3 shuriken and tossed them at the giant serpent and it roared in pain before exploding into many pixels.

Tara resumed, "Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired a fireball right at him.

(Blake: 2,150LP / Tara / 3,350LP / Michael 0LP / Troy: 1,050LP)

Tara resumed, "Wrap this up, brother!"

Troy drew a card and replied, "It will be a pleasure. Masked beast, end it!"

The fiend went in and clubbed Blake.

(Blake: 0LP / Tara / 3,350LP / Michael 0LP / Troy: 1,050LP)

Saiyu smiled and replied, "The Mutos win!"

Blake smiled and replied, "That was a great duel."

Michael smiled and replied, "One of the best I've ever been in."

Tara and troy walked to them and the brothers handied them each 1 card.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "We'll change your rooms tomarrow. By tomarrow night, you'll be with Cassie."

Cassie ran to Tara and replied, "That was great!"

Tara smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Troy smiled and replied, "Can't wait for the fancy room."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made be me & others

Defender Iceberg

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,450/6 Stars As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select any other monster on your side of the field as an attack target.

Penguin Torpedo

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 550/DEF: 350/3 Stars This monster can attack your opponent directly. When this monster attacks, it is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

Note: Both of these cards were used by Krump in the Yugioh episode "Freeze Play" (Part 2). all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Tritons Trumpet / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large conch-shell horn inlaid with pearls.

You can only activate this card when "Umi" is on the Field and you have at least one Water Monster face-up on your side of the Field. Increase your lifepoints by 2,000.

Note: This card was made by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Metal Fiend Soldior

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,500/5 Stars

Gil Garth + Archfiend Soldior

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Once per turn, you can remove a Dark Fiend-type monster from your graveyard from play to increase this monsters ATK By 700 points until the start of your next turn.

----------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great tag duel. In the next Chapter, Cassie and her friends go for a walk and they found a duelist with a deck honoring certain monsters that work as a team. Will cassie prevail? Find out In the next chapter that I'm calling "Battery Charger" and it will be coming soon.


	8. Battery Charger

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement 

Chapter 7: Battery Charger

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace Resort (Cassies room) / 9:45pm

Cassie was looking at her two new star cards with a smile on her face.

She sighed and replied, "These 2 cards were won because I believe in my friends duel abilities. and tomarrow, they're going to be dueling me. I Wonder who is in the lead with star cards."

She went to a nearby laptop that was on her desk and she logged into the Duel City Website. She clicked on "Star Card Leaders" and 3 names came up.

1. Armando Riveria 6 Cards 2. Jonathon McStevens 5 Cards 3. Cassie Crowler 5 Star Cards

Cassie smiled and replied, "I'm in 3rd? cool. Kojira,Trevor and Chelsea are not in the rankings yet? Eh, they'll came in sooner or later. Wonder who this Aramando guy is. Maybe he'll duel me."

She shut of the laptop and she got same pajamas out of her dresser she had her clothes in and she got out her red pajamas and she went into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building (Saiyus Office) / 10:00pm

Saiyu was in his office, finishing up the paperwork for the hotel movement.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Thats done. By 2:00 tomarrow, they'll be in with Cassie."

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door.

Saiyu then replied, "Came on in."

Suddenly, the door opened and the black trench-coated man came in with the duel city disk on his arm.

Saiyu then replied, "What do you want?"

The man replied, "I Won a duel and got 2 star cards and I Get 4 star cards."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Okay, good for you."

The man resumed, "I Want to know if i'm even ranked yet in leading with star cards."

Saiyu then replied, "Not even close. Besides you, there are 8 other duelists that are tied for you. Aramando, Jonathon and Cassie are in the top 3."

The man growled and replied, "I better start hunting duelists down so I Can be ranked."

Saiyu then replied, "I'm sorry, did you say HUNT down?"

The man gulped and replied, "Yes...sir."

Saiyu then replied, " If you do any harm to any duelist when you duel them, You'll get the samw punishment as Parker got, you understand me?"

The man then replied, "Yes, sir."

Saiyu then replied, "Now leave now. I'm really busy right now."

He man nodded and left the office.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "What am I Going to do with him?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Day 3 / 11:00am

Troy and Taras Room

Troy and his sister were getting their stuff ready for the big move.

Troy smiled and replied, "I can't wait until make the move. That resort is supposed to be the best place to stay at on the whole island. I'm excited to go there to stay."

Tara then replied, "And its all thanks to Cassie for her idea for that tag duel."

Troy then replied, "Later tonight, I'm going to the Card Shop alone and finding her the best bird or harpie card they have there and she'll want to use for good."

Tara smiled and replied, "When you leave, let me know and I won't tell Cassie."

Troy nodded and replied, "Sure, no Prob."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace front lobby / 3:00pm

Troy and Tara were in the lobby. they're stuff was already in their rooms ready to go.

The desk clerk smiled and replied, "Tara, you get the Dueler Suite A13 and Troy gets Dueler Suite A14 next door. You both like?"

The Muto siblings nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace (Troys Suite) / 3:15pm

Troy stepped in his new room and he laughed and replied, "This place is AWESOME!"

He ran to the king-sized bed and he laughed and replied, "This is GREAT! I love this place."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Burger Barn / 3:30pm

Troy and Tara were eating a small snack that Cassie bought with money she brought.

Troy smiled nad replied, "My room is Wonderful."

Tara nodded and replied, "Mine is great too."

Suddenly, a Kid with blonde hair came to their table. He wore yellow shorts and a blue shirt came with a duek disk on his arm.

He then replied, "He wants to duel the thunder Champion?"

Tara rolled her eyes and replied, "Confident, is'nt?"

Troy then replied, "Indeed, sis."

The boy growled and replied, "Are you making Fun of me ?"

Tara smiled nad replied, "Of course not. You seem comfident with your deck."

The boy took his star card box and took out 6 cards.

Tara smiled and replied, "Good amount of cards, kid."

Troy smiled and replied, "Indeed it is a great amount."

The boy sighed and replied, "You two are really weird people."

Troy nodded and replied, "I Know."

Tara then replied, "We can be."

The boy sighed again and replied, "Do either you want to duel me?"

Cassie raised her hand replied, "I'll duel you. Anyone that insults my friends, other then me that is, will have to deal with me!"

The boy smiled and replied, "Cool beans. The name is Wyatt, by the way."

Cassie smiled and replied, "I'm Cassie Crowler. Jill Crowlers daughter."

Wyatt then replied, "Cool. I bet 2 star cards."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Fair enought."

Both activated their disks and both counters went up 8,000.

"Game On!", Both duelists shouted.

(Wyatt: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Thunder Knight!"

As he sat the card down, A warrior with Golden Armor appeared with its sword (1,300/1,200) and then its sword began to glow (1,300/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Wyatt smiled and replied, "This guy gains 400 ATK for every thunder monster on the field, including its self of course. Lets do it. Attack her facedown card with Thunder Slice!"

The warrior charged in and sliced the facedown card and a The Large green mantis appeared (1,400/900) and was cut in two by the knights blade. the pieces exploded into shards.

Suddenly, Harpie Lady 1 appeared (1,300/1,500 - 1,600/1,400).

Wyatt resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I lay 1 card facedown and I Summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, the Cute duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700 - 2,000/700).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Duck Attack with Charge peck!"

The quack ran fast and pecked the knight and it exploded into electrified pixels

Cassie resumed, "Harpie, attack directly!"

The harpie went in and slashed Wyatt.

(Wyatt: 6,100LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more card facedown And I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card.

Wyatt quickly replied," I Play Threatning Roar."

Cassie sighed and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Wyatt drew a card amd replied, "I Play the spell card, Tribute to the doomed."

He discarded a 2nd Thunder Knight to his graveyard and the duck was wrapped up and pulled under.

Wyatt resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Shining Angel for my Woodborg Inpachi in defense mode."

the facecown card vanished and a large robot on treads appeared and crossed its robotic arms (500/2,500).

Wyatt sighed and replied, "1 More card facedown and thats all I Can do."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

She discarded a harpie girl to her graveyard and the The harpie began to glow (1,600/1,400 - 3,100/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her robot!"

The Harpie flew to the machine and clawed it and then it sparked and exploded to bits.

Wyatt quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Spark Gathering!"

Suddenly, The card lifted up.

Wyatt then replied, "This card can only be activated when a Machine of level 5 or higher is destroyed in any way. I Can now special sumon 3 level 3 or lower thunder monsters from my deck and I Choose 3 Batteryman AA!"

As he played the card, 3 orange-colored batteries appeared and it had a head, arms and legs (0/0 x3).

Cassie gulped and replied, "Oh crud?"

Tara looked at Troy and replied, "Batteryman?"

Troy nodded nad replied, "They can be trouble when used right. When there 3 of these creatures in the some mode, they each gain 1,000 ATK for every copy of themself on the field.

The Batterys began to spark with electricity (0/0 x 3 - 3,000/0 x3).

Cassie then replied, "Oh, jeez. I...i End my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Batteryman AA 1, Attack Her Harpie Lady!"

The battery fired a wave of electricty shot out and struck the harpie and it screeched in pain before exploding into pixels.

(Wyatt: 6,100LP / Cassie: 6,600LP)

Tara gulped and replied, "Ouch."

Wyatt resumed, "Attack her facedown card, Number 2!"

The Batteryman shot out a wave of electricty at the facedown card and a birdface appeared (1,600/1,600) and exploded in a flurry of feathers.

Wyatt laughed and replied, "Number, attack directly!"

The Batteryman shot out a wave of electricity and it was headed to her.

Cassie quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

The attack was absorbed into Cassie.

(Wyatt: 6,100LP / Cassie: 9,600LP)

Wyatt resumed, "Oh well. I Activate Sebeks Blessing and that'll do it for me."

(Wyatt: 7,600LP / Cassie: 9,600LP)

Cassie drew a card and replied "I Play Block attack On your Batteryman!"

1 of them knelt and their electricty died down (3,000/0 - 0/0 x3).

Cassie resumed, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, The Harpie Lady appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie smiled and replied, "Attack his battery!"

The Harpie flew to the facedown card..

Wyatt smiled and replied, "Will you know? I activate Amorphic Barrier!"

Serval rubbery columns came out of the ground and blacked the Harpie from the batteryman.

Wyatt resumed, "This card can only be used when you attack and I have 3 or more monsters on the field. Your attack is negated and your battle phase is done now."

Cassie sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown card and I switch my monster to attack mode!"

The Battery began to glow yellow.

Wyatt then replied, "I Play Thunder Jolt. You take damage equal to how many thunder monsters on the field x 500 points!"

The battery each shot out a bolt of thunder at Cassie.

(Wyatt: 7,600LP / Cassie: 8,100LP)

Wyatt resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The battery began to charge up...

Cassie giggled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Radiant Mirror Force! This card can only be used when you have 3 or monsters in attack mode! Now your batterymen go bye-bye now."

The mirror appeared infront of the cyber harpie and the attack was sent back at the batterymen, blasting each one to pixels.

Wyatt sighed and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his 3 Batteryman AA, Thunder Knight and Woodborg Inpachi and shuffled ther cards into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards."

Wyatt smiled and replied, "End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and Cyber Harpie, attack!"

The harpie slashed the facedown card and a 4 Winged angel appeared (1,400/800) and was blown to pieces.

Suddenly, a Blue Battery appeared (0/0).

Cassie sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Play Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Suddenly, 2 more blue batterys appeared (0/0 x2).

Wyatt resumed, "You can special summon any more cyber harpie ladies."

Cassie sighed and replied, "I have no more cyber harpies in my deck."

Wyatt resumed, "Oh well. I Summon my Nanobreaker!"

As he sat the card down, the lady robot appeared with its sword (1,600/1,800 - 3,100/1,800).

Troy then replied, "Why did its ATK go up?"

Tara took a drink of her soda and she sat it down and replied, "When Batteryman C are on the field, all machine on the owners side of the field gains 500 ATK for every Batteryman C on the field or 500 DEF for every batteyman C in defense mode on the field."

Cassie then replied, "I'll just destroy her batteries then."

Wyatt then replied, "Not a problem. I equip my machine with Raregold Armor."

The machine shined gold for a minute.

Wyatt resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine and the machine sliced through the harpie with her sword and the harpie exploded to pixels.

(Wyatt: 7,600LP / Cassie: 6,800LP)

Wyatt laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "Nanobreaker, attack!"

The machine rushed in...

Cassie smiled and replied, "Will you now? I Play Negate Attack!"

The machine stopped at the barrier.

Wyatt sighed and replied, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card.

Wyatt smiled and replied, "I activate Solar Ray! You take damage equal to all of my light monsters, x 600!"

The Card shot out 3 rays of light and each struck Cassie.

(Wyatt: 7,600LP / Cassie: 5,000LP)

Cassie groaned and replied, "Ow. I Summon My Harpie Lady 3!"

As she sat the card down, the harpie appeared (1,300/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Harpie lady appeared (1,300/1,400).

Cassie smiled and replied, "My Grandmother gave me this card I'm using now. I activate Harpie Lady - Phoenix Formation!"

Wyatt gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez!"

The Harpies glowed and turned into a large phoenix and it flew into Wyatts monsters. Nanabreaker groaned and it exploded into shards. 1 Of the batteryman exploded into pixels as well.

(Wyatt: 4,500LP / Cassie: 5,000LP)

Wyatt groaned and replied, "Ow."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. I Don't get a battle phase now, but oh well. I Set a card facedown and that' do it for me."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Batteryman AA!"

As he sat the card down, the orange batteryman appeared (0/0 - 1,000/0).

Wyatt resumed, "I end with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card.

Wyatt quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard and harpies were frozen in fear.

Cassie sighed and replied, "I pass."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost up!"

He discarded a Batteryman D to his graveyard.

Wyatt resumed, "Now 1 monster in my hand gets two more levels added to it."

Troy took a sip of his soda and replied "How could that help any kind of deck?"

Tara took a french fry and ate it and replied, "If he's playing a batteryman deck, only 1 monster could help."

Wyatt resumed, "I Tribute My Batteryman AA and my Batteryman C for my Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

As the two batteryman vanished, a Dragon-like machine appeared and it looked like it was made of sparkplugs and many other things (2,400/1,000).

Wyatt resumed, "It gains more power. Since I tributed my batteryman C, it gets a trampling ability and now since I tributed a batteryman AA, it gains 1,000 ATK!"

The thunder creature roared (2,400/1,000 - 3,400/1,000).

Cassie only gulped.

Wyatt laughed and replied, "This is my ultimate creature in my deck! Lets do it. Dragon, wipe out the normal harpie!"

The creature fired a beam of electricity and it struck the harpie, blowing it to bits.

(Wyatt: 4,500LP / Cassie: 3,000LP)

Wyatt smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and I switch my harpie to defense and thats my turn."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Thunder Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the knights appeared (1,300/1,200 - 2,100/1,200).

Wyatt resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Her Harpie!"

The knight went in and stabbed the harpie in the chest with its sword and it exploded to pixels.

Wyatt laughed hard and replied, "I end this duel now. Voltech, attack directly!"

Troy then replied, "When it attacks, she will lose."

Tara then replied, "Oh, no!"

The dragon charged up..

Cassie quickly replied, "I activate Windstorm of Etaqua!"

The trap lifted up and the knight and dragon knelt.

Wyatt sighed and replied, "That'll end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Silent Doom."

The normal harpie knelt.

Cassie resumed, "I Trubute my harpie for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the harpie vanished, the Rainbow-winged birdman appeared (2,300/1,900).

Cassie resumed, "I Equip my birdman with my Fairy Meteor Crush! I Also Play Double Attack."

She discarded her Harpies Pet Dragon to her graveyard.

(Wyatt: 4,500LP / Cassie: 3,000LP)

Cassie resumed, "Joe, take out both of his monsters!"

The birdman flew in and slashed the thunder dragon-like creature and it roared before exploding to pixels and then The birdman flew and slashed the knight and it exploded to pixels as well.

(Wyatt: 2,100LP / Cassie: 3,000LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Cassie laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I discard a Thunder Dragon to get 2 more from my deck!"

He discarded the card to his graveyard and got out his 2 thunder dragons.

Wyatt resumed, "I play polymerization to fuse my two Thunder Dragons!"

As the two dragons appeared and fused togehter and the ending result was a large orange dragon with 2 mouths and a large horn (2,800/2,100).

Wyatt resumed, "I Equip your birdman with Nitro Unit!"

the birdman gasped as a box with the word "Nitro" appeared on its back.

Troy gulped and replied, "This will hurt our friend, sis."

Tara sighed and replied, "I Believe your right, bro."

Wyatt resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his birdman!"

The thunder dragon and he fired a bolt of lightning at the birdman and suddenly the machine beeped and exploded, wiping out the winged creature.

(Wyatt: 2,100LP / Cassie: 200LP)

Wyatt resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats it for me."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "Dragon, take out her facedown card!"

The dragon fired a thunderbolt from its horn and it struck the facedown card and a Harpie Lady 2 appeared (1,300/1,400) and was blown to pixels.

Wyatt sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I drew my best monster, yay!"

Wyatt then replied, "If its high leveled, your in trouble."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Its a Level 9 monster!"

Wyatt then replied, "How are you going to summon it?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "I'll show you! I Play My facedown card, Hysteric Party!"

She discarded a Elegant Egotist to his graveyard and Then Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2 And Harpie Lady 3 appeared (1,300/1,400 x 3 - 1,600/1,400).

Wyatt gulped and replied, "That might...help."

Cassie smiled and replied, "I need to tribute 3 Harpies to summon her. I Sacrifice my Harpies for my best creature!"

As the 3 harpies vanished, A harpie appeared..but it had 2 large gold and silver colored wings and it had sharper claws and talons (3,200/2,500).

Troy looked at it and replied, "Whoa."

Tara smiled and replied, "Thats the card She won when she dueled Trevor! Its so beautiful."

Cassie smile dand replied, "Thanks gang. Meet my Harpie Phoenix Lady!"

Wyatt gulped and replied, "Wow."

Cassie smiled and replied, "I Play the spell card, Megamorph on your dragon!"

The dragon roared (2,800/2,100 - 1,400/2,100)

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Harpie Phoenix, Attack!"

The harpie flew in and sliced the Dragon to pieces with its sharp claws.

(Wyatt: 300LP / Cassie: 200LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Wyatt drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "This ends now."

Wyatt then replied, "How So?"

Cassie resumed, "I Equip my Harpie with Big Bang Shot!"

Wyatt then replied, "THATS how you'll win."

The harpie gave out a screech of power (3,200/2,500 - 3,600/2,500).

Cassie resumed, "Time to end this duel. Harpie Phoenix lady, attack."

The harpie flew to the facedown card and a Tripwire beast appeared (1,200/1,300) and the harpie sliced it to pieces as well like she did with the dragon earlier.

(Wyatt: 0LP / Cassie: 200LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thats game, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled and replied, "What a great duel."

He took two star cards from his deck box and handied them to Cassie and she placed them in her box.

Cassie smiled and replied, "We'll see you around, right?"

Wyatt laughed and replied, "Of course you'll see me. Nice to meet you all. See ya."

He left towards the Beach Area of the island.

Troy went to her side and replied, "That was a awesome duel, Cassie!"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thanks, Troy."

Tara then replied, "Well done win, my female friend."

The 3 friends sat back down on a nearby bench.

about 10 tables away from them, a grey-hooded man finishing writing something down in a notebook he had in his hand and he replied, "Harpie Phoenix Lady, eh? I Heard they're only 3 Copies of that card in the world. My master will love this."

He got up and left.

-  
Cards made by & others

Thunder Knight

Thunder/Effect/Light/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200/4 Stars

For every face-up Thunder- Type monster on the field, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points.

Note: This card was used by Thunder in The Yugioh GX Episode "Taken By Storm (Part 1). All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Amorphic Barrier / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack and you have 3 or more monsters on your side of the field. Negate the attack and end your opponent's Battle Phase.

Note: This card was used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX episode "Formula For Success". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation / Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card when you have two or more Monsters named "Harpie Lady" face-up on your side of the field. Destroy one opposing Monster for every "Harpie Lady" you have face-up on your side of the field. Reduce your opponent's Life Points by an amount equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed Monsters. During the turn this card is activated, all Monsters named "Harpie Lady" cannot attack.

Note: this card Was used by Mai In the Yugioh Episode "My Freaky Valentine" (Part 2). All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Spark Gathering / Normal Trap Card

Image: A destroyed Pendulum Machine spitting out sparks, at the heart of which are Mega Thunderballs.

Effect: You may only activate this card when a Machine-type monster of Level Five or higher that you control is destroyed. Special Summon three Thunder-type monsters of Level Three or less from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Thunder Jolt / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 different batteryman electrocuting a large group of fiends with their electricity.

Inflict damage to your opponets lifepoints equal to the number of thunder monsters on your side of the field x 500. After this card is used, remove it from play.

Cost Up / Normal Spell Card

Image: 8 Level Stars and 2 of them are larger then the others.

Discard 1 card from your to the graveyard to Increase the Level of 1 monster in your hand by 2.

Harpie Phoenix Lady

Winged-beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 3,200/DEF: 2,500/9 Stars

This card cannot be special summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by offering 3 Winged-beast monster with "Harpie Lady" In their names as a tribute. You can decrease this cards ATK by 500 to special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster With "Harpie" In its name from your graveyard to your side of the field. The special summoned monster cannot attack until your next battle phase. If this card is targeted by a spell or trap card, You can remove 1 monster card from your graveyard with "Harpie Lady" In its name as a tribute to negate the trap or spell and destroy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. Now its time to finally see Kojiras second deck. We'll see it when he takes on a ex-girlfriend of his who has come back for revenge on him. We'll see his second deck in the next chapter that I'm calling "Ancient Gear Workshop" and it will be coming soon.


	9. Ancient Gear Workshop

Note For all: I may have done the Gemini Summoning wrong, so don't point it out. This is the first time I'm using Gemini monsters, so cut me some slack. Now thats settled, on with the show. 

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 8: Ancient Gear Workshop

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Sogen Hotel / 6:00pm

The Grey-Hooded man was outside the hotel on a bench, waiting for someone. He took out a notebook and he turned to the page he wrote down Cassies cards on it an he replied, "Wow, how did this girl get such rare cards? Some of her cards are nearly impossible to find anywhere."

Suddenly, Ochiro came out of the front doors and he turned to the man and replied, "Akamua?"

The man took his hood off and replied, "Yes, its me, Master Ochiro."

Ochiro walked to him and replied, "Its good to see you again, Akamua."

He nodded and replied, "Thanks sir."

Ochiro then replied, "What are you doing here?"

Akamua sighed and replied, "Entered the tournement. I Have only 1 star card. I Won my first duel and won 2 cards and I Betted 3 cards against this one guy and his deck killed me."

Ochiro then replied, "Who was this duelist that wiped you out?"

Akamua sighed and replied, "His name was Armando Riveria. He had the toughest of any kind of deck. I almost won, but he destroyed me when he brought it out?"

Ochiro looked puzzled and replied, "What was the kill card?"

He flipped to the page that Armandos cards were written down on. He handied it to Ochiro and he read and he groaned and replied, "Ouchie. That had to hurt losing to that monster."

Akamua sighed and replied, "Yes it did, but I got back up, but I have'ent dueled since."

Ochiro then replied, "I Have that card you made me in my deck."

Akamua then replied, "Have you dueled yet, Master?"

Ochiro nodded and replie,d "I Dueled twice and I'm up to 5 Star cards of my own right now."

Akamua then replied, "Have you even summoned it yet?"

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Never had to use it. I Won the duel before it could even be summoned."

Akamua then replied, "I know about Cassie Crowlers card best card and that card is one of 3 copies that were made."

Ochiro then replied, "You mean Harpie Phoenix Lady?"

Akamua nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. Shes lucky to get that card."

Ochiro then replied, "I'll keep that in mind she has copy of it. I can help make your deck invincible if you would just trust me."

Akamua sighed and replied, "Okay, please help me."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Came with me to my room."

he got and they entered the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassies room / 8:00pm

Cassie was in her room, looking at her Harpie Phoenix Lady.

She sighed and replied, "This is my favorite card in my deck. I will do anything to protect this wonderful card. This card is really, really rare and I won it in a duel with Trevor. I'll protect this card and use it with honor."

She shuffled the card back into her deck and she went to her bed and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace Lounge / 11:15pm

Kojira was in the lounge, looking at his two decks he made. He had his Chimeratech deck in one hand and his newest deck in the other. He sighed and placed the chimeratech deck in a deck case he brought with him to the island and he placed his newest deck in his duel disk.

He smiled and replied, "This is now officaly finished. I'm ready to start dueling...tomarrow. With those 5 cards I bought today, its is now ready."

He smiled and took a coffee cup that had tea in it and he drank the rest of it and he sat the cup down on the nearby table and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Day 4 / 5:45am

Crystal Palace Cafe

Kojira was in the lounge, eating a bagel and drinking some coffee.

Kojira yawned and replied, "Time to head and find a duelist to beat."

He got up and left the Cafe

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Eating District / 6:15am

Kojira got to the middle to see that most of the Restauraunts were still closed until lunch. Only 3 of them were open for breakfast.

Kojira then replied, "Where I'm I going to find a duelist to beat?"

"Hello, Kojira.", A womens voice was heard.

He turned around and found a thin women with glasses, Blonde Hair, blue shorts and a pink shirt (that was so short that she had a showing bellybutton) and she had a disk on her arm.

Kojira sighed and replied, "Hello, Suka. Whats up?"

She growled and replied, "To take you out for you dumping me, you slime!"

Kojira then replied, "You did it. You only wanted to date me because my dad was the Boss of Kaiba Corp. You dated me to get Rare cards for your deck!"

Suka growled and replied, "That Is NOT true!"

Kojira then replied, "Whatever. My dad was right about one thing."

Suka then and replied, "And that was..."

Kojira then replied, "Dumping you was the best thing I ever done!"

Suka then replied, "That tears it. We're dueling now! I have 4 Star cards. What do you have?"

Kojira then replied, "I have 2."

Suka then replied, "I'll bet two of mine against two of yours!"

Kojira then replied, "I accept."

Suka then replied, "When this duel is over, you'll be out of this tournement and revenge will be mine."

Kojira sighed and replied, "I'm not using my Chimeratech deck. I'm using another deck I made by myself."

Both activated their disks and both counters went up.

"Game On!", Both duelists shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building / 6:30am

Saiyu was in his chair, drinking a cup of coffee.

1 of the technicans replied, "Sir, we have news!"

Saiyu then replied, "What is it, Torau?"

Torau then replied, "Kojira is dueling for the 1st time."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Who is he dueling?"

Torau then replied, "Some girl named Suka Takafuji."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "My sons ex-girlfriend? Show the Duel on the main screen."

Torau nodded and he pushed the button on the nearby computer desk and the duel was now being shown.

Saiyu looked at him and replied, "Good. If she does anything to Kojira, report it to me."

Torau nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Saiyu turned to the Screen.

"Come on, son. Take her out. Teach her to respect you and our family.", Saiyu thought to himself as he watched his sons duel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Eating District / 6:45am

(Suka: 8,000LP / Kojira: 8,000LP)

Both drew their first 5 cards and Kojira then replied, "You want to start the duel?"

Suka drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechancialchaser!"

as he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Suka then replied, "You don't see many of those played anywhere."

Kojira nodded and replied, "I Know. Attack her facedown card!"

The machine charged in and a Shining Friendship appeared (1,300/1,100) and the machine stabbed it with its prod, blasting it to pixels.

Kojira then replied, "A Fairy deck?"

Suka smiled and replied, "Yes, sir."

Kojira sighed and replied, "Whatever. I end my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Angel!"

as she sat the card down, the fairy soldior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Suka resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The fairy fired a barrage of bullets at the machine and each one struck the machine and it exploded to bits.

(Suka: 8,000LP / Kojira: 7,550LP)

Suka smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Knight!"

As he sat the card, a gear soldior appeared...but it had a shield and a lance (1,800/500).

Suka gulped and replied, "You play ancient Gear Deck?"

Kojira smiled and replied, "Indeed. Knight, attack!"

The knight went in and stabbed the fairy in the chest with its lance and the angel groaned and exploded to pixels soon after.

(Suka: 7,800LP / Kojira: 7,550LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster in defense mode."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the soldior appeared (1,300/1,300).

Suddenly, the Knight vanished and reappeared.

Suka looked puzzled and replied, "What the?"

Kojira smiled and replied," This is machine gemini monster. When its my graveyard or in my hand its a normal monster. But When its on the field, I can resummon it and it becomes a effect monster."

Suka then replied, "Sounds confusing."

Kojira sighed and replied, "Tell me about it. It took me awhile to find out how gemini monsters work. With that settled. Knight, attack!"

The machine charged in and a Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800) and the machine stabbed it in the heart and it gasped and shattered to pixels.

Another Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Kojira sighed and replied, "Soldior, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets at the angel and it shattered to pixels as well.

Another angel appeared (1,400/800).

Kojira sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my angel for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

as the monster vanished, the beautiful mech lion-like fairy appeared and it had ruby red eyes (2,400/1,400).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his soldior now!"

The lion roared and fired a wave of red light and it struck the soldior, blowing it to pieces.

(Suka: 7,800LP / Kojira: 6,450LP)

Suka laughed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I activate Ancient Gear Castle!"

The ancient castle connected by chains appeared.

Kojira resumed, "And I place 1 monster facedown and I Switch my knight to defense mode and thats it for me."

The knight sat down and it had its shield infront of it.

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hystic Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, the glasses-wearing fairy appeared (1,800/500). and one of the castles torches lit up.  
Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Ohka, attack his facedown card!"

The lion mech fired a wave of red light and a Ancient gear appeared (100/800) and was blown to bits.

Suka resumed, "Fairy, attack his knight!"

The fairy took of his glasses and fired a beam from her eyes and it struck the knight, blasting it to bits.

Suka resumed, "I End my turn turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Place 2 cards facedown and that'll will end my turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Hysteric Fairy!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the angels appeared (1,800/500) and again another torch lit up.

Suka smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Ohka, you first!"

The fairy began to lit up.

Kojira smiled and replied, "I activate a favorite of my grandfathers, Attack Guidance armor!"

Armor appeared and 1 of the fairy had it on and the mech looked at the fairy and fired a wave of red light and it struck the fairy, blowing her away.

(Suka: 7,200LP / Kojira: 6,450LP)

Suka growled and replied, "Darn It! Fairy, you try!"

The fairy fired a beam from her eyes and it struck the facedown card and a small red robot appeared (1,300/1,500) and was blown to bits.

Suka sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "Since I have two torches the castle has lit up, I can tribute to count as two offering for a Ancient Gear monster!"

Suka gulped hard and replied, "Oh, rats.."

Kojira smiled and replied, "You know whats coming, don't you?"

She remained silent.

Kojira then replied, "I'll take that as a Yes. I Tribute the Castle for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the castle vanished, the Large ancient machine appeared (3,000/3,000).

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the angel and it was hit so hard, she was flung into the sky and never returned.

(Suka: 6,000LP / Kojira: 6,450LP)

Kojira laughed and replied, "She's outta here! Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "Clever cameback. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "Golem, wipe out that fairy!"

The machine launched its fist at the mech and it struck it and it cracked and exploded into shards.

(Suka: 5,400LP / Kojira: 6,450LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I activate my Call of the haunted!"

Suddenly, Ohka returned to the field (2,400/1,400).

Suka resumed, "I Tribute it for my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As ohka vanished, The majestic dragon mech appeared with a loud roar (2,900/1,800).

Suka opened her field slot and replied, "I Play Rush Recklessly! My fairy, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a wave of golden energy and it struck the golem and it sparked and exploded violently.

(Suka: 5,400LP / Kojira: 5,850LP)

Suka resumed, "I now activate Dimesionhole!"

The mech vanished into thin air.

Kojira then repleid, "You did that to save Goryu?"

Suka nodded and replied, "If I have to, I use it on Ohka and a couple other of my fairies. I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

As Suka drew a card, Goryu appeared again (2,900/1,800).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card with Radiant light!"

The dragon mech opened its mouth again and fired a beam of golden energy at the facedown card and a Large bulky machine appeared (800/2,200) and was blown to pieces.

(Suka: 5,400LP / Kojira: 5,050LP)

Suka smiled and replied, "A Gear Golem the iron fortress was all you could of summoned?"

Kojira nodded and replied, "Indeed."

Suka resumed, "Oh well, I junked the star of your deck already, so now your deck is easy picking. Your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "Strike it down, Goryu!"

The mech fired a wave of golden energy at the facedown card..

Kojira smiled and replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out of the ground and wrapped the mech tightly (2,900/1,800 - 2,200/1,800).

Suka growled and replied, "Why you. Just Go!"

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

The Gear golem appeared (800/2,200).

Kojira resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Magnet Circle LV2!"

Suddenly, a ancient gear appeared (100/800).

Kojira smiled and replied, "I tribute both for my 2nd Golem!"

As the two monsters vanished, the machine appeared again (3,000/3,000).

Suka groaned and replied, "Not again!"

Kojira resumed, "lets do it. Attack!"

The machine swung his fist and struck the mech and it roared in pain beforing exploding into crystalized shards.

(Suka: 4,600LP / Kojira: 5,050LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Your turn now!"

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Also set a card facedown and now attack!"

The machine swung his fist at the facedown card and a Spirit of the harp appeared (800/2,000) and was blown to bits when struck the by the fist.

(Suka: 3,600LP / Kojira: 5,050LP)

Kojira laughed and replied, "Nothing else in your deck can beat my golem! Its your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "You think so, huh?"

She showed him the ritual card.

Kojira gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Suka laughed and replied, "You know whats going on now, huh? I play shinatos Ark!"

The ark appeared.

Suka smiled and replied, "For this ritual, I Offer a dunmais dark witch and a Mudora from my hand."

The cute winged fairy and the Sand fairy warrior appeared and the floated into the Ark.

Suka resumed, "I Summon my best fairy and strongest monster in my deck! Come on out Shinato, King of Higher Planes!"

As the ark vanished, the wonder king of fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his golem!"

THe fairy raised his hand and large golden ring and the king fired it and struck the large machine and it sparked and exploded to bits.

(Suka: 3,600LP / Kojira: 4,750LP)

Suka smiled and replied, "With this fairy, I'll beat you!"

Kojira laughed and replied, "I'll make a extra bet for you. If I Win, you never bother me again and if you win...I'll date you again."

Suka smiled and replied, "Your serious?"

Kojira nodded and replied, "Indeed I am."

Suka then replied, "Alright then, deal on. Your move now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "Shinato, attack!"

The fairy fired a ring at the facedown card and a ancient gear soldior appeared (1,300/1,300) And was blown to pieces as well.

(Suka: 3,600LP / Kojira: 3,450LP)

Suka smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reincarnation."

He discarded a 2nd ancient gear to his graveyard and got back his soldior."

Kojira resumed, "I Summon it."

The soldior appeared (1,300/1,300).

Suka smiled and replied, "Its that weak solidor again. I'll trash it again."

Kojira growled and replied, "Don't you never, ever, ever insult my machines!"

She gulped.

Kojira then replied, "That does it now! I activate the spell card, Riyoku!"

The Fairy kings ATK Went down (3,300/3,000 - 1,650/3,000) and the soldiors went up (1,300/1,300 - 2,950/1,300).

Kojira laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The soldior fired a barrage of bullets at the king and each one struck it and he groaned and then he collasped to the ground and exploded to pixels soon after.

(Suka: 2,300LP / Kojira: 3,450LP)

Suka gasped and replied, "My best monster, gone?"

Kojira laughed and replied, "Sure is. I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I offer my soldior for my Ancient Gear Beast!"

As the soldior vanished, the ancient beast appeared (2,000/2,000).

Kojira then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The machine charged in and slammed its body into the facedown card and a Shining Angela appeared (1,400/800) and was blown to pixels.

Suka then replied, "Now I Can special sumon..."

Kojira then replied, "No you can't! when this beast attacks, it negates any special effect any of your monsters has. Your move now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I set a monster a monster and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card from his deck..

Suka smiled and replied, "I activate threatning roar!"

The loud roar was heard.

Kojira sighed and replied, "I Pass this turn them."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Kaiser Seahorse For my Wingweaver!"

As the facedown vanished, the beautiful angel appeared with a kind smile (2,750/2,350).

Suka resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly!"

The fairy began to glow (2,750/2,350 - 3,450/2,350).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with beam of heavenly light!"

The fairies hand began to glow and it fired a beam of light at the beast and it gave out a small roar before being reduced to scrap metal.

(Suka: 2,300LP / Kojira: 2,100LP)

Suka smiled and replied, "Your almost done now and soon we'll be together forever! Its your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown as well and Wingweaver, attack!"

The fairy went in and a red gadget appeared (1,300/1,500).

Kojira smiled and replied, "I activate negate attack!"

The fairy stopped at a invisible barrier.

Suka then replied, "Oh well your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful charity!"

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Kojira resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

A Green gadget appeared (1,400/600).

Kojira resumed, "I tribute my gadgets for the best of my deck!"

As the gadgets vanished, A Large Mechanical Dragon appeared with a loud Roar (3,000/2,000).

Kojira resumed, "Meet my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!"

Suka then replied, "Oh my.."

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Fairy now!"

The Dragon opened his mouth and fired a beam of fire at the fairy and she gasped and exploded into pixels.

(Suka: 1,650LP / Kojira: 2,100LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Your turn."

Suka slowly drew a card and replied, "1 card facedown and..thats my turn."

Kojira then replied, "Since I tribute a green gadget, it gets a trampling ability."

Suka gasped and replied, "No..."

Kojira laughed and replied,"YES! Dragon, end this duel!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire at the facedown card and a Marshamallon appeared and took the hit and suka was blown to the ground.

(Suka: 0LP / Kojira: 2,100LP)

Kojira smiled and replie,d "That ends the duel."

Suka slowly got up and replied, "Ow..that smarted."

Kojira walked to her and replied, "My 2 cards now, please?"

She growled as she handied him the cards and he took them and placed in his card box.

Kojira then replied, "Now you must never bother me ever again or I'll get the police to take of you, understand?"

Suka began to cry and she got up and ran away in the distance.

Kojira sighed and replied, "Guess that crybaby understands."

He then walked towards the direction of his hotel.

-  
Duel City Main Building 9:35am

The Screen infront of Saiyu turned off and he smiled and replied, "Good win, son. Your new deck is a good one."

-  
Cards made by & others

Command Angel

Fairy/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

Card Description: When this card is face-up on your side of the field, all Fairy-Type Monsters on your side of the field gain 400 ATK for as long as this card is face-up on your side of the field.

Note: "Command Angel" was first used by Tristan in the Yugioh episode "Mechanical Mayhem (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Attack Guidance Armor / Normal Trap Card

Image: An iron breast plate with a frightening face attached to a persons chest

This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an Attack. Select one Monster on the field. The selected monster is now your opponents monsters target.

Note: "Attack Guidance Armor" Was first used by Kaiba in the Yugioh episode "Clash in the Collesium". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kojira gets his first win with his new deck. Its now time for a Elimanator duel! In the next chapter, Troy says he needs a challenge and he finds a map that leads him to a lair of the elimanator. Can Troy win his elimanator or will he lose his star cards? Find out in the next chapter. I'll not giving away the chapter title, so you'll have to wait and see what it will be called.


	10. Over Destiny

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement 

Chapter 9: Over Destiny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace (Taras room) / 9:30am

Tara was awake and looking at her deck at her desk in her pink pajamas.

Tara smiled and replied, "This deck is the bomb! I love it!"

She took two cards from it and it was horus LV6 & LV8.

Tara smiled and replied, "These two cards are special in their own ways. I'll always love to use them and they'll be the stars of this deck."

She got up from her desk and she went to her dresser and got a shirt and a pair of pants out and she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace / 9:45am

Troy had his regular clothes and he was on the computer awaiting the weather and it got to the page and it began to speak.

"The Current Tempature is 68 degress and the high for today is 82 degrees and sunny skies. There is a chance of showers tommarow morning and tomarrows high will be 76 degrees and the rain chance will be 85 percent."

Troy sighed and replied, "The weather will be nice today, but'll I have to be careful tomarrow, though."

He shutted down the computer and he want to his duel disk and got his deck out and he want to the desk and sat down.

He looked through it and he found his 2 copies of Dark Ruler Ha Des and he smiled and replied, "These are the stars of this deck. I'll use you both with honor."

He gathered his cards and shuffled them into a deck and he placed it in his disk.

-------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Park / 11:00am

The 3 friends were in the park on a bench, watching a duel that was near the fountain.

Troy then replied, "Nice to relax by watching a duel, eh?"

Tara nodded and replied, "I agree, bro."

Cassie looked at them both and replied, "I agree, lets see how this turns out."

They turned and two boys were dueling. The taller boy had a musclar body as well a red shirt and blue jeans while his opponet was shorter and he a had a thin body, tan pants and a yellow shirt. The taller boy said he was 18 and the shorter one was only 12. The taller boy had no facedown cards and a Dark Blade (1,800/1,500) in attack postion and about 12 cards removed from play while the younger kid also had no facedown cards and a banisher of the light (100/2,000) in defense mode and he had about 18 cards removed from the game and the taller kid had 4,000 lifepoints and the younger kid had 4,200 left.

The taller kid laughed and replied, "Your as weak as you'll ever be, Keaton."

Keaton growled and replied, "Shut up, Harvey!"

Harvey laughed and replied, "Whatever you say, shrimp! You never been able to beat me in a duel and this duel will win me 3 of your 4 cards and I'll have 7 and you'll be down to 1 card!"

Keaton growled and replied, "Only if you win it, wise guy!"

Harvey then replied, "I Will win this duel. Its your turn, Keaton."

(Harvey: 4,000LP / Keaton: 4,200LP)

Keaton drew a card and replied, "1 monster in defense and thats my turn."

Harvey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombyra the Dark!"

As he sat the card down, the dark-caped hero appeared (2,100/500).

Harvey resumed, "Lets do it. Zombyra, Attack!"

The warrior swung his fist and struck the banisher, blowing the man to pixels And the dark warriors ATK went down (2,100/500 - 1,900/500).

Harvey resumed, "Dark Blade, attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a D.D. Crazy beast appeared (1,400/1,400) and was cut in two when struck by the sword. the pieces exploded into pixels soon after.

Harvey laughed and replied, "You'll never win. I End my turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Bazoo the Soul eater!"

As he sat the card down, the Large purple hai mandrill ape appeared with a roar (1,600/900).

Harvey then replied, "Cuddley."

Keaton laughed and replied, "I'll show you cuddly, Harvey! I remove The banisher of the light, D.D. Crazy beast and my D.D. Trainer to give him a boost!"

As he took the monster and placed them in the RFP slot, The Beast roared and hooted in excitment (1,600/900 - 2,500/900).

Harvey groaned and replied, "Nuts!"

Keaton resumed, "I Play double Attack!"

He discarded his D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master to his graveyard.

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Bazoo, wipe out both of his warriors!"

The beast opened his mouth fired its breath attack and it struck the dark hero, blasting him to bits and then he fired a breath attack at the dark blade and it groaned and exploded into pixels.

(Harvey: 2,700LP / Keaton: 4,200LP)

Keaton laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Harvey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Command Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the female warrior appeared (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900).

Harvey then replied, "I activate Shield and Sword!"

The knights ATK changed (1,600/1,900 - 1,900/1,600) and so did the beasts (2,600/900 - 900/2,600).

Harvey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the beast and the beast roared and it fell on its back, exploding into pixels when it struck the ground.

(Harvey: 2,700LP / Keaton: 3,200LP)

Harvey laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Harvey drew a card and replied, "I Summon a Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150 - 2,100/1,150).

Harvey resumed, "Lets do this! Knight, attack!"

The knight went in and a sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to pixels when struck the warriors sword. Keaton took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Harvey resumed, "Raider, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Keaton across his chest.

(Harvey: 2,700LP / Keaton: 2,100LP)

Harvey laughed and replied, "This duel will end soon. Make your move."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Play Soul Release now!"

He took his Bazoo, D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master, Double attack, Sangan and a 2nd D.D. Trainer and placed them in his RFP slot.

Cassie then replied, "How many cards does that kid Keaton removed from play?"

Troy then replied, "After using soul release and Bazoo, about 26."

Tara then replied, "If he summons you know who, he'll win."

Troy then replied, "It'll be a warrior wipe out."

Keaton laughed and replied, "I Summon my best card now!"

Harvey looked at him and replied, "Gren Maju?"

Keaton shook his head no and replied, "I already Removed him from play earlier with my 1st bazoo and it was my only copy!"

Troy looked at his sister and replied, "What could he be talking about?"

Tara then replied, "No clue, brother."

Cassie then replied, "We'll going to see!"

The looked a Keaton and he had a evil grin on his face and replied, "I Summon it now!"

As he sat the card down, a gruesome creature appeared. a floating skull with the face of a baby, but a part of it was cracked open really widely, and snake-like tendrils were extending from it and writhing around wildly (1,200/1,800).

Troy then replied," What the hell..?"

Tara gulped and replied, "Its creepy!"

Cassie then replied, "That thing its really freaky!"

Keaton laughed and replied, "Meet the best of my deck! The Gruesome and 1 of the best cards to use use in a D.D deck, the mighty and powerful NECROFACE!"

Harvey looked scared and replied, "That thing..scares the hell outta of me. I have nightmares about it and now I'm facing it!"

Keaton resumed, "Now you know what fear is like! When I summon creature, every card in our RFP slot returns to our deck!"

Harvey took the 12 removed from play cards and shuffled them into his deck and then Keaton took the 26 cards and shuffled them back into his deck.

Keaton then replied, "Now this zombie gains 100 ATK for card returned to the deck!"

The creature screeched in power as it was begining to glow black (1,200/1,800 - 4,000/1,800).

Harvey gulped and replied, "4,000 ATK?"

Troy then replied, "Wow.."

Tara gulped and replied, "That thing could bring down most of my deck when that strong!"

Cassie then replied, "My phoenix will be no big deal with that thing when its that strong!"

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it! Necroface, Attack his axe raider!"

The zombie fired its tendrills at the warrior and it kept slapping the barbarian until the warrior exploded into pixels.

(Harvey: 800LP / Keaton: 2,100LP)

Keaton laughed and replied," Take that. I'm going to place 1 card facedown and its your turn now, Harvey!"

Harvey gulped as he drew his new card and he replied, "I Switch my warrior to defense mode and thats it for me."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Meteorain!"

Harvey then replied, "No.."

Keaton laughed and replied, "YES! Necroface, end this duel now!"

The zombie went in and slapped the knight crazy with its tendrills and she moaned in pain before exploding into pixels.

(Harvey: 0LP / Keaton: 2,100LP)

As the zombie vanished, Keaton was smiling and he replied, "You owe 3 cards or i'll sick Necroface on you again!"

Harvey walked to him and he handied him his 3 star cards and he turned the other way and ran off.

Keaton smiled and replied, "That was for the insults during the duel, punk."

Troy, Tara and Cassie got up and walked to him.

Troy smiled and replied, "Good duel, Keaton."

Keaton looked at Troy and replied, "Thanks, but who are you?"

Troy then replied, "I'm Troy muto and this my sister Tara and my other friend Cassie Crowler."

Tara then replied, "How'd you get your necroface?"

Keaton smiled and replied, "You want to know the story, eh?"

the 3 friends nodded.

Keaton resumed, "I'm from Providence, Rhode Island."

Tara then replied, "That small state in the United States?"

Keaton nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. about 2 years ago, The US championship were held in New York City, New York. I asked my parents that they would take me to the championships in New York and they saw me win a alot of duels, including a a school championship. So, we want on a trip to New York and we got there just in time. I entered it and the top prize was a choice of 1 of 3 rare cards. I Made it to the final round and I was facing this girl that was also from Rhode Island. I had 3,000 lifepoints remaining and she had 3,500 lifepoints remaining and I had a facedown monster as well 15 removed cards and she had only 4 removed from play and It was her turn now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flashback)

New York City - Yankee Stadium (The United States Dueling Championship).

(Girl: 3,500LP / Keaton: 3,000LP)

Keaton sighed and replied, "Its your turn, Jenny."

Jenny drew a card and replied, "Sweet. I Summon my Mechancialchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Jenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The machine charged in and a D.D. Crazy beast appeared (1,400/1,400) and was blown to bits.

Jenny laughed and replied, "Take that. your turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Bazoo The Soul Eater!"

As he sat the card down, the purple-haired mandrill ape appeared (1,600/900).

Keaton resumed, "I Remove my D.D. Crazy Beast, D.D. Scout and my Choasrider Gustaph to increase his ATK!"

The Ape howled in power (1,600/900 - 2,500/900).

Keaton resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast opened its mouth and it launched of wave of energy and it struck the machine, blowing it to pieces.

(Jenny: 2,750LP / Keaton: 3,000LP)

Keaton resumed, "Your move now."

Jenny drew a card and replied, "I Play a spell card, Silent Doom!"

As he played the card, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Jenny resumed, "I Tribute this machine for my Machine King!"

As the machine vanished, the king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Jenny resumed, "I Play Fissure!"

The ground opened up and the machine fell in and it closed.

Jenny resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The machine fired a fist and it struck Keaton in the chest.

(Jenny: 2,750LP / Keaton: 700LP)

Jenny laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I Play Soul Release!"

He took 5 cards out of his graveyard and placed in his jacket pocket.

Keaton resumed, "I play another soul release!"

He took the last 5 cards in his graveyard and placed them in his jacket pocket.

Keaton smiled and replied, "I Summon my Gran Maju Da Eiza!"

As he sat the card down, the choas fire fiend appeared (0/0).

Keaton then replied, "Now it gains 400 ATK For every card I have removed from play!"

The fiend roared (0/0 - 11,200/11,200).

Jenny gulped and replied, "Oh my, goodness!"

Keaton smiled and replied, "This ends now! Gran Maju, attack with Choas Flame!"

The fiend opened its mouth and fired a wave of fire and it struck the machine and it started to melt until it was reduced to a pile of molten metal and then the molten metal remains shattered into triangles.

(Jenny: 0LP / Keaton: 700LP)

The crowd began to cheer loudly as the announcer entered the arena.

The man smiled and replied, "The Winner of the duel and our New US Champion, Keaton Baxter!"

Keaton walked to Jenny and replied, "Good girl, toots."

Jenny smiled and replied, "Same to you, Hotstuff."

Suddenly, a tall man in a fancy black tuxedo came on the arena with a golden suitcase and he replied, "Congratulations on your win today, son. You Get 2 of the 3 cases of cards in this suitcase. So, choose wisely!"

He opened the case and Keaton saw 3 cards in a plastic cases inside. The cards were Card of Demise, Necroface and The Five Dragon Ritual version with its ritual card.

Keaton then replied, "Give me Necroface and Card Of Demise!"

The man smiled and replied, "Perfect card for you deck."

Keaton took the case with the necroface and card of demise in it and he looked at Jenny and replied, "Since you got this far, you win this special reward."

He took a red envolope from his pocket and he gave it Jenny.

The man then replied," Inside is 1 of the rarest card sets in the game and you'll love them."

She opened it and Found Blowback Dragon, Barrel Dragon and the Gatling Dragon and he also saw a Cyber Tech Aligator and finally a Perfect Machine King.

Jenny smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, sir!"

The man then replied, "You earned them, Jenny."

he looked to the crowd and replied, "Here are the top-ranked duelists of the United States. Keaton Baxter and Jennifer Cleaton!"

The crowd cheered again.

Jenny took the cards and placed them back in the envolope and he looked at Keaton and replied, "You win more gift?"

Keaton looked puzzled adn replied, "And that would be..?"

Jenny smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips and she replied, "Want to start dating when he get back to Rhode Island? I'll give you my address and phone number!"

Keaton smiled and replied, "Yes, I'll date you, sweet thing!"

They gave each other a kiss on the lips.

The man smiled and replied, "Ah, young love. Is'nt it grand?"

(END FLASHBACK)

---------------------------------------

Keaton resumed, "And thats how I Got Jenny and my necroface."

Tara then replied, "Great story. Where's Jenny now?"

He sighed and replied, "On the day she was invited to the tournement, she came down with a bad cold and she had no choice to stay home. I'm dueling with honor of her and myself."

Troy smiled and replied, "That is so cool of you, Keaton."

Keaton nodded and replied, "Yes it is. I have to get going now. See you guys later."

He nodded and he walked towards the exit of the park.

Troy looked at the fountain and he replied, "Whats that?"

He went to the fountain and was pointing as somesort of red button on the fountain wall.

Cassie then replied, "Looks wierd. Wonder what it will ead to?"

Troy then replied, "1 way to find out."

He pushed the button and suddenly, a box came out of the fountain water and it had a button on it as well and troy pushed it to and he found a envolope inside and when Troy took it out, the box went back into the fountain.

Troy then replied "That was bizarre."

Tara then replied, "What does it say, bro?"

he opened it and began to read it:

Dear Duelist who finds this note,

You a found a note that'll lead you to a eliminators lair and I'm one of Saiyus best as well. If you beat me, I have a card for any kind of deck and It'll make you happy. If you lose, you lose all but 1 card. but if you win, you get 3 more star cards plus a rare card to boot. My lair is underneath the fountain of the Duel City Park and the only way to enter is to touch a hidden button in the fountain water and when you press it, a hidden entrance will appear. But once you got to the entrance to my lair, you must use your dueling smarts to enter the lair. I Look foward to dueling you.

Truely yours,

Aristole, Duel City Eliminator

Troy smiled and replied "I'm going after this guy!"

Tara then replied, "Okay, Lets find this button then."

He looked in the fountain which was filled halfway to the top with fresh clean water. Suddenly, he found a orange button inside and he Pressed it. At first nothing happened.

Tara then replied, "What the heck.."

Suddenly they got back and suddenly, part of the ground opened up infront of it and they found concrete stairs that were going down.

Tara then replied, "Lets head down."

Troy lead the way as the 3 friends went down the steps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building / 12:00pm

Saiyu was in his chair, watching monitors for any wrong-doings.

Torau got up and replied, "Master Saiyu!"

He looked at him and replied, "What is it, Torau?"

Torau then replied, "1 of the duelists is heading into Aristoles lair!"

Saiyu then replied, "1 of my hardest to beat eliminators. Who's heading into it?"

Torau then replied,"Troy Muto."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Leave it to a Muto kid to be the first one to challenge a eliminator to duel. Show the duel on the main screen."

He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He turn on the screen.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Lets see him handle this duelist."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Eliminators Lair / 12:15pm

The kids got to the door and he found out it had a large iron lock on it and it was chained.

Cassie then replied, "How are you going to opening this door?"

Tara then replied, "You got me."

Troy then replied, "It said we'll need some dueling smarts to enter. I Got it! Girls, get back."

The girls retreated to the top of the stairs.

Troy activated his duel duel disk and replied, "Go, Archfiend Soldior!"

The soldior appeared.

Cassie then replied, "That what it meant by dueling smarts."

Troy then replied, "Attack the lock, my soldior!"

"With pleasure, master!", The soldior proudly replied.

Troy then replied, "You can talk? Oh, Never mind."

The soldior rushed and sliced the lock in two and it fell to the ground and then the chains came down and landied on the ground.

Troy smiled and replied, "Return, my loyal monster."

The soldior looked at him and nodded and then vanished and Troy took the card off his disk and they entered the arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building / 12:20pm

Saiyu was watching them enter and he smiled and replied, "Well done on finding the way in, but how will you do when you enter his lair, Troy?"

He looked at Torau and replied, "Can you get me a bottle of Pepsi please?"

Torau nodded and replied, "Of course, Master Kaiba."

He left to get the soda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eliminators Lair / 12:30pm

The kids entered the arena and it was a beautiful room. It had a large, golden rug and it had a large chandelier as well. The walls with packed with pictures of various warrior duel monsters.

Cassie then replied, "Very nice place this lair is."

Tara then replied, "What is this Eliminator anyway?"

As the kids got into the arena, the door shutted behind them and a large iron gate blocked it.

Cassie then replied, "We're not getting out of here until the duel is over."

Suddenly, a man came in and he had a black Suit, white shirt black shoes and he also had a cane and a large black hat on and he had a the Duel city disk on, but it was covered in jewels and gold-plated.

Troy stepped foward and replied, "Your Aristole, I presume?"

the man nodded and replied, "It is indeed me. The Mighty Aristole. Leader of this lair and awaiting the challenger who found that note."

Troy then replied, "Its me."

Aristole laughed and replied, "You look like a great opponet for me. Can I Get your name?"

Troy smiled and replied, "Troy Muto, Kenny Mutos Son."

Aristole smiled and replied, "Cool. Lets do this."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Came you can do, bro." Tara thought to himself.

"Sure this guy your fiend deck, bro.", Cassie thought to himself.

"Game On!", They both shouted.

(Aristole: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from thier decks.

Aristole smiled and replied, "When a eliminator duels, the challenger gets to choose to go first or second."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I'll start the duel. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Summon my first monster."

As he sat the card down, a Man wearing a dark cape and a skull-like mask appeared (600/800).

Troy then replie,d "Its that a Destiny Hero?"

Aristole smiled and replied, "Ineed it is. Its Destiny Hero Devil Guy!"

Tara then replied, "Wait Those cards are only owned by..."

He looked at Aristole and replied, "Are you related to Aster Phoenix?"

Aristole nodded and replied, "Sure am. He's my father and I Inherited his deck for my only use. I've won many duels with his deck."

Cassie sighed and replied, "He has his work cut out for him."

Aristole resumed, "Indeed he does. Now for my Devil Guys guys ability!"

The warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and it vanished.

Troy looked puzzled and replied, "What the?"

Aristole smiled and replied, "Devil Guy sent your monster into the future 2 turns from now. During my 2nd stand-by phase, you'll get it back. I Can't attack when I use his attack, so I Place 1 card facedown and that do it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "This will damage you alot, attack!"

The fiend rushed..

Aristole nodded and replied, "Ha! I activate D - Counter!"

The Fiend rushed into the warrior, but a barrier blocked it and when it struck it, it was blown to bits.

Aristole then replied, "This card can only be used when my Destiny hero is targeted in battle. You lose your monster!"

Troy sighed and replied, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Switch Devil Guy to defense mode and thats I'm going to do."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Grand Tiki Elder!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked fiend appeared (1,500/800).

Troy resumed, "Attack!"

The fiend chanted something and Devil Guy groaned and exploded to pixels soon after.

Troy smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and I Summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, the hero of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Troy then replied, "A Elemental Hero?"

Aristole then replied, "I Use a few of them for my Destiny Hero deck for the heck of it, you know. Lets do it. Attack!"

The hero shot its electricty and it struck the fiend and was blown to pixels.

(Aristole: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Aristole sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and his facedown monster appeared.

Troy resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Melchid for my Earl of Demise!"

As the facedown card vanished, the noble fiend warrior appeared (2,000/800).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend rushed and with two slashes of his sword, the hero exploded into shards.

(Aristole: 7,600LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Aristole smiled and replied, "I activate D-Time!"

As he activated the trap, he took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Troy resumed, "I End my turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!"

As he sat the card down, the diamond hero appeared (1,400/1,600).

Aristole resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly!"

The warriors ATK went up (1,400/1,600 - 2,100/1,600).

Aristole resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior tossed a diamond at the fiend and it groaned and exploded to pixels soon after.

(Aristole: 7,600LP / Troy: 7,800LP)

Aristole smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I activate Diamond Guys ability."

He flipped the top card and it was a Destiny Draw card.

Aristole smiled and replied, "That was my Destiny Draw card and usually have to discard a destiny to draw cards, but I don't have to now and I get to activate it next turn. I Summon my Destiny Hero Dunk Guy in defense mode."

As he played the card, a dark man appeared with strange-looking mechanical guantlets on his hands, and white coils wrapped around his legs (1,200/1,700).

Aristole resumed, "I Can discard any destiny hero from my hand to the graveyard and you take 500 points of damage. And I Discard my Destiny Hero Disk Guy!"

He discarded the hero and Dunk guy went in and punched Troy in the stomach.

(Aristole: 7,600LP / Troy: 7,300LP)

Aristole resumed, "I Will lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I also lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Check the top card with diamond guy."

He flipped the card and it was a D - Chain.

Aristole sighed and replied, "Oh well, can't win them all, I guees."

He placed it at the bottom of his deck.

Aristole resumed, "I Now summon Destiny Hero Captain Diehard Guy on defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a orange-Haired Destiny hero carrying a shield appeared (800/800).

Aristole resumed, "Lets do it. Diamond Guy, attack!"

The warrior went and got a a diamond out and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) And was blown to pieces.

Troy took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled and placed it back into his disk.

Aristole resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Grand tiki elder apepared and knelt (1,500/800).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute my elder for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the elder vanished, The Ruler of fiends appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Diamond Guy!"

The fiend chuckled a fired some green fire at the hero and he groaned and blew to pixels.

(Aristole: 6,550LP / Troy: 7,300LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Suddenly, Diamond Guy appeared (1,400/1,600) And knelt.

Troy then replied, "Diamond Guys ability?"

Aristole nodded and replied, "Yes sir. I Pass this turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and rammed into the orange-haired hero, blowing him to pixels.

Troy resumed, "Dark Ruler, Take Out diamond Guy...again."

The fiend laughed and fired a wave of green flames from its hand and struck the diamond warrior and he exploded to pixels as well.

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Dunk Guy for my Dash Guy!"

As the hero vanished, the robotic destiny hero appeared with a beep (2,100/1,000).

Aristole opened his field slot and replied, "I Now activate the field spell card, Dark City!"

As he placed the card the card in the field slot, A Dark City with yellow windows appeared.

Troy groaned and replied, "Not this place."

Tara then replied, "Does this place work like skyscraper, Cas?."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Yes, it does."

Aristole resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The robotic hero went in (2,100/1,000 - 3,100/1,000) and slammed his fist into the ruler and he groaned and shattered into shards.

(Aristole: 6,550LP / Troy: 6,650LP)

Aristole laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

The hero knelt.

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "Dash Guy, attack!"

The hero went in again and slammed its fist into the facedown card and a Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and was blown away.

Aristole resumed, "I Play a spell card called Ookazi!"

The rain of fire struck Troy.

(Aristole: 6,550LP / Troy: 5,850LP)

Aristole resumed, "I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, The fiend soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Equip my soldior with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The fiends sword began to glow.

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the robotic hero and it beep loudly before exploding into spare parts.

(Aristole: 5,650LP / Troy: 5,850LP)

Troy laughed hard and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Terraforming."

He took a card out of his deck and then he reshuffled his deck.

Aristole resumed, "I Play the spell card, Clock Tower Prison!"

The city vanished and the clock tower came out of the ground.

Tara sighed and replied, "Great. If he summons that hero, he'll in trouble."

Cassie smiled and replied, "He'll handle anything, including THAT hero."

Aristole resumed, "I Lay a card facedown and I also set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

As Troy drew a card, the clock went towards the 3.

Troy resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend went in and a another robotic hero appeared..but it was smaller and had more stuff (1,000/1,000) and the fiend slashed it and it blew to pieces.

Aristole resumed, "That was my Destiny Hero Doom Guy! I Can use his ability next turn."

Troy resumed, "Soldior, direct attack!"

The fiend went in...

Aristole quickly replied, "I activate D - Formation!"

He took his Diehard guy and placed it in his RFP slot.

Troy then replied, "Your turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and I Get to special summon a destiny hero Thanks to my Doom Guy."

Suddenly, the blue suited Destiny hero appeared with the large discs on its back (300/300).

Aristole resumed, "When My Disk Guy is special summoned, I Can draw 2 new cards."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Aristole resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and the Clock went to 6 'o' clock.

Aristole resumed, "I activate Eternal Dread!"

The Clock went to 9 and then to 12.

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and rammed its horn into the warrior, blowing it to bits.

Troy sighed and replied, "I Can't do any damage thanks to your clock tower, So I'll place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I play Twister. By paying 500 lifepoints, I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field!"

Troy then replied, "Why would you want to do tha...Oh crap!"

The storm began and the clock tower and prison collasped to the ground in a large pile of rubble.

Aristole then replied, "I Can special summon 1 of the best destiny heros now!"

Suddenly, a 20 Foot tall musclar giant appeared with a grill on its face.

Aristole resumed, "Troy, Meet Destiny Hero Dread Guy! When He's special summoned, I Can special summon 2 destiny heros!"

Suddenly, Dash Guy (2,100/1,000) and Diamond Guy appeared (1,400/1,600).

Aristole resumed, "His ATK Is the combined total of any other destiny hero on the field!"

Dread Guy roared in power (0/0 - 3,500/2,600).

Troy gulped and replied, "Crap..."

Aristole resumed, "Lets do it. Dread Guy, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slammed its fist onto the one-eyed fiend, smashing it flat.

Aristole resumed, "Dash Guy, your next!"

The robo hero went and kicked the fiend in the chest, blowing it to bits.

(Aristole: 5,150LP / Troy: 4,150LP)

Troy quickly replied, "I play scapegoat!"

The 4 multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Aristole resumed, "Diamond Guy, attack!"

The warrior charged in slammed its diamond into the sheep, blowing it away.

Aristole laughed and replied, "Dread Guy will bring you to defeat. Your Turn, Troy."

Troy drew a card from his deck and he smiled at what he drew.

Cassie then replied, 'What could he have drawn?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Must be something good."

Troy looked at his sister and replied, "I activate the spell card, Coins From heaven."

Both drew until they had 5 cards in their hands."

Troy resumed, "I Place 1 card facedown and I Play Emergency Provisions on it!"

The mouth opened up and swallowed Troys facedown cards (Which was a dark energy).

(Aristole: 5,150LP / Troy: 5,150LP)

Troy resumed, "I activate the spell card, Revival of the Dark Ruler!"

Cassie then replied, "How can he have that card? They're only 3 comfirmed copies of it!"

Troy then replied, "After the duel, I'll tell you! By paying 900 lifepoints, I Can special summon The Dark Ruler Back to my side of the field!"

The Ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

(Aristole: 5,150LP / Troy: 4,250LP)

Troy resumed, "I Play the spell card, United we stand!"

The fiend chuckled (2,450/1,600 - 4,850/4,000).

Aristole gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Troy laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Ha Des, take out Dread Guy now!"

The ruler fired a wave of green fire at the large and the fire struck him in the chest. The hero groaned and fell on his back, exploding into pixels as he struck the ground.

(Aristole: 3,800LP / Troy: 4,250LP)

Tara then replied," He did it. He brought down one of the hardest beat heros!"

Cassie then replied, "Yea, but the duel is'nt over yet, girl And there is 2 more high-level destiny heros left to go."

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Arstiole drew a card and replied, "I Switch my monsters to defense mode and I lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the large orc appeared (2,200/0).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Fiend fired another wave of green fire and it surronded the robotic hero and then it exploded to pixels.

Troy resumed, "Orc, your turn!"

The orc went in and slammed its bone in the hero, blowing it to bits and then orc began to take a nap.

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I Play D - Spirit!"

Another Disk Guy appeared and Aristole drew 2 cards.

Aristole resumed, "I Tribute my Disk guy for my Destiny Hero Double Guy!"

As the warrior vanished, AOdd man with no visible body, red eyes and a top hat appeared and knelt (1,000/1,000).

Aristole resumed, "1 Card facedown and its Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Orc, attack it!"

The fiend went and slammed its bone on the warrior, blowing it away.

Troy resumed, "Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green fire...

Aristole laughed and replied, "Not so fast. I Play Negate attack!"

The attack stopped at a invisible barrier of somesorts.

Troy sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

As Aristole drew a card two double guys appeared (1,000/1,000 x2).

Troy resumed, "Double guys?"

Aristole resumed, "Yep. When Double Guy is destroyed, I Get 2 double guy tokens. I play mystical space typhoon!"

The storm began and the equip card was blown to bits and suddenly Ha Des vanished.

Troy resumed, "I Summon my Destiny Hero - Defend guy!"

As he sat the card down, the large rocky hero appeared (100/2,700).

Aristole resumed, "I Tribute my 3 monster for the best of my decK!"

As the 3 monsters vanished, A Huge man appeared and he was wearing Demonic Armor and had bat-like wings and a long Black Sword (3,400/2,400).

Troy gulped and replied, "Not him.."

Aristole resumed, "Meet Destiny Hero Dogma Guy! Attack his orc!"

The warrior went in and with slice of its sword, cleaved the orc in twain.

Aristole resumed, "I have nothing left to do."

As Troy drew a card his body turned dark black.

(Aristole: 3,800LP / Troy: 2,125LP)

Aristole laughed and replied, "Your turn now!"

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and I place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "Dogma Guy, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Giant Germ appeared (1,000/100) and blew to bits.

Suddenly, 2 more germs appeared (1,000/100 x2).

(Aristole: 3,300LP / Troy: 2,125LP)

Aristole sighed and replied, "Your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my germs for my Invader of Darkness!"

As the germs vanished, the dark fiend appeared (2,900/2,500).

Troy resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

The Archfiend soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack Dogma Guy!"

The fiends hand began to glow..

Troy resumed, "I activate Bark of the dark Ruler and I'm giving up 2,100 lifepoints!"

The warrior groaned in pain (3,400/2,400 - 1,200/2,400).

Aristole gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez.."

Troy resumed, "That'll do it. Soldior, attack!"

The fiend went and slashed the warrior across his chest and he groaned and fell to the ground and exploded to pixels.

(Aristole: 2,600LP / Troy: 25LP)

Troy resumed, "Invader, end this duel!"

The fiend fired a wave of dark energy which Struck Aristole in the chest.

(Aristole: 0LP / Troy: 25LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "And that will do it."

Cassie and Tara ran to him and Cassie then replied, "Excellent duel, Troy boy!"

Troy resumed, "That was a good duel!"

Aristole slowly got up and replied, "That was a great duel. As Promised, You get 3 star cards."

He took 3 star cards from his Jacket Pocket and troy took them and placed them in his card box.

Aristole resumed, "And I have a card that'll do good in your deck, troy!"

He took a duel monster card from his pocket and handied it to Troy.

Troy looked at it and he gasped and replied," Whoa. I've been looking everywhere for this! thanks!"

Aristole resumed, "You deserve it. Now Troy, You cannot challenge another eliminator or your friends can't challenge me to a duel. So good luck in the tournement, My young friend."

Suddenly, the Doors behind Aristole opened and the 3 friends exited the arena.

-  
Duel City Main Building / 3:00pm

The screen that had the duel on turned off.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Congratulations on beating my best Eliminator, Troy. But if you ever have to duel me, You're going down hard."

Saiyu got up and headed towards his private bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

D - Fortune / Trap Card

Image: Destiny Hero Diamond Guy fading into shadow.

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack. Remove from play 1 "Destiny Hero" monster in your Graveyard to negate the attack.

Note: This card was used by Aster in The Yugioh GX episode "The Phoenix Has Landed (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writer of that episode.

Revival of the Dark Ruler / Spell Card

Image: Dark Ruler Ha Des's spirit entering its deceased body and a Kozaky is watching it happen.

Pay 900 lifepoints to special summon 1 "Dark Ruler Ha Des" From your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion, ignoring the special summoning part and equip the fiend to this card. When this card is removed from the field, remove the equipped monster from play and when the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. Now its time for the Neo Hunter Leader to Duel! In The Next Chapter, The leader goes to find a duel and find Suka challenges her Fairy deck to duel. Who will win the duel? Find out in the next chapter that will be called "Dragon's Rage" and it will be coming soon.


	11. Dragon's Rage

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement 

Chapter 10: Dragon's Rage

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pizzaland Cafe / 6:00pm

Tara, Troy and Cassie were in the cafe, waiting for their pizza to come.

Tara laughed and replied, "That was a great duel, bro!"

Cassie then replied, "You beat the 2 best destiny heros!"

Troy smiled and replied, "It was a hard fought duel, but I won it!"

Tara looked at him and replied, "You only beat 2 of the high-level destiny heros, bro."

Troy looked at her and replied, "What do you mean, only 2?"

Tara resumed, "There are 3 high-level destiny heros. Dread Guy, Dogma Guy and Bloo-D."

Cassie then replied, "Bloo-D is considered the best of the destiny heroes. Its a strong monster to use in battle and when is summoned, it absorbs a monster and then Bloo-D gains half of the equipped monsters ATK."

Troy then replied, "Glad I did'nt have to face it in a duel."

Cassie then replied, "Wonder if Aristole even had in his deck."

Tara then replied, "If it was, It must of hit the bottom his deck or something."

Troy sighed and replied, "Glad I did'nt have to face it."

Suddenly, a waiter came by and sat down the large pizza and a pitcher of root beer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Park / 6:15pm

Suka was dueling in the park. She had a 2 facedown monsters and 2 facedown cards and her opponet who's name was Ike had 1 facedown monster and no facedown cards. Suka had 2,000 lifepoints and he had 2,500 lifepoints.

Ike drew a card and replied, "This duel is almost the end. I tribute my facedown mystic tomato for my Cyber Tech Aligator!"

as the facedown vanished, the reptilan machine appeared (2,500/1,600).

Ike resumed, "I Add a equip called Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suka then replied, "Crap!"

Ike smiled and replied, "Yes! Aligator, attack!"

The machine went in and slashed the facedown card and two creatures appeared (1,700/0) And shattered to bits.

Ike noticed her lifepoints did'nt drop to zero.

Ike then replied, "What did you do? I should of won!"

Then he saw she activated Hallowed life barrier.

Ike growled and replied, "You saved yourself. I end my turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Gellenduo appeared (1,700/0).

Suka resumed, "I Tribute for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

as the fairy vanished, the beautiful angel appeared (2,800/2,000).

Suka resumed, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

Dumanis dark witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Angel, Attack!"

The fairy opened her arms and fired a ball of light and it struck the machine, blowing it to bits.

(Ike: 2,200LP / Suka: 4,500LP)

Suka resumed, "I activate my final facedown card, Rush Recklessly!"

The fairy made a ball of light and fired it at Ike, striking him in the chest.

(Ike: 0LP / Suka: 4,500LP)

Suka smiled and replied, "Thats game. You owe two cards."

He took two cards out of his box and tossed them at Suka and he ran off in a hurry.

Suka grabbed and added them to her box and now she had 5 cards.

Suka smiled and replied, "Time for some sushi."

She walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nakatori Sushi Bar / 6:45pm

The Nakatori Sushi bar was the only place to get sushi in Duel City, But they sold sushi at great prices and they had a small bar as well for adults as well as a Karaoke Bar as well. The bar itself was large and wide and there was about 25 tables inside as well.

Suka sat down on a nearby table and she enjoyed the stuff that was on the walls and also a picture of downtown Tokyo.

A tall female went to her table and handied her a menu and she replied, "Can I get a drink, miss?"

Suka took the menu and she opened and she replied,"I'll take a pot of green tea, please."

The women nodded and walked away into the kitchen area and Suka reopened the menu and she smiled and replied, "What great stuff thet have here. What to get, what to get? This sounds good."

The women came back with the teapot, basket of tea bags and a small white cup and sat it on the table and she smiled and replied, "What can I Get you tonight?"

Suka then replied, "I'll take the sampler 5 roll platter please."

She smiled and replied, "Good choice, ma'am."

She took the menu and walked away.

Suka took out her star card box and placed all 5 cards on her table.

She smiled and replied, "5 star cards and I deserve them all. I Wish I crushed Kojira in our duel, but my deck was not even strong enough to beat it. I'll add some cards to my deck to make it the best ever. But he'll never duel me unless I Get a disguise of somesorts ready to duel him."

She gathered the cards and placed them in the box and placed it right next to her on the seat of the table. She took two tea packs from the basket and she opened the top of the teapot and a wave of steam came out and she placed 3 Tea bags it the pot.

She smiled at the pot and replied, "Nothing calms me down then tea."

Suddenly, Ochiro came in the door and he was wearing a grey suit of somesorts and he had a duel disk on his arm and he walked passed Suka.

"He's a duelist too? Wonder if he'll duel me later.", Suka thought to herself as Ochiro sat down at a table 3 tables behind her and the waiter came to her and handied him a menu and she smiled and replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

He smiled and replied, "I'll ordering it all now."

The women nodded and replied, "Okay. What will you have?"

Ochiro then replied, "I'll have 2 small glasses of saki and the Dragoon rolls please with a side of wasabi and soy sauce, please."

The women nodded and replied, "Okay, sir."

The women took the menu and left.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "I Love this place."

Suka got up and walked to Ochiros table and she smiled and replied, "Can I ask for a duel later on?"

Ochiro nodded and replied, "After I eat, "I'll duel you in the park, how about that?"

Suka resumed, "Thanks cool with me and I'm Suka Takafuji."

Ochiro resumed, "I'm Ochiro Kuwasaki."

Suka nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you. Enjoy your meal."

She walked back to her table and she took the teapot and poured herself a cup. She took it and drank it down.

Suddenly, Ochiro came out with her sushi platter and sat it down her table and she replied, "Please, enjoy."

Suka took the chopsticks and picked up a roll and he she gulped it down and she smiled and replied, "The eel roll is fantastic."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Park / 9:15pm

Suka was in the park, fixing her deck for her duel with Ochiro.

Suddenly, He arrived on his motorcycle and stopped infront of Suka and got off it and then the cycle vanished in thick smoke.

Suka gulped and replied, "How you do that?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Beat me and I'll tell you. I have only 3 cards. you?"

Suka smiled and replied, "I have 5 cards."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I'll bet 2 star cards, kay?"

Suka nodded and replied, "Okay, lets do it."

Ochiro took a card out of his pocket and it was a Shinato and its ritual card.

Suka gulped and replied, "I've...been looking for that card everywhere, And I Can't find either of them!"

Ochiro resumed, "If you win or lose this duel, its yours. None of my family need these cards."

Suka smiled and replied, "You got it!"

Ochiro placed the card into his pocket.

"However this duel ends, I'll get both of those cards for my deck!", Suka thought to herself.

Both duelists activated their disks and both LP counters went up to their right amounts.

"Game On!", both shouted.

(Ochiro: 8,000LP / Suka: 8,000LP)

The both drew their first 5 cards and she smiled and replied, "You start."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "Thanks. young lady. I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Start with Aeris in attack mode!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared while pointing his spear at Ochiro (1,800/1,400).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy went in and stabbed its spear into the facedown and a group of 3 dragons appeared (700/800) and were blown to bits.

Ochiro resumed, "That was my Troop Dragon!"

Another troop dragon appeared (700/8000 and knelt.

Suka sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat he the card down, the cute adorable fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Suka resumed, "Aeris, attack!"

The fairy charged in and a Grey Wing appeared (1,300/700) and was blown to bits.

Suka resumed, "Witch fairy, attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of light at the dragon troop, blowing it away.

Suddenly, a 3rd dragon appeared (700/800).

Suka resumed, "I End my turn with the fissure card!"

The earth opened up and swallowed the dragon and then it closed.

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Trade-In."

Suka resumed, "What does it do?"

Ochiro resumed, "I take 1 level 8 monster from my hand and sent to the graveyard and I Can draw 2 cards."

He discarded his tri-horned dragon to his graveyard and then he drew 2 new cards.

Ochiro resumed, "I lay 1 card facedown and I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the emerald dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the fairy warrior, blowing it to pixels.

(Ochiro: 8,000LP / Suka: 7,900LP)

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Switch my fairy to defense mode and I Lay 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Luster Dragon!"

Another dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and the cute fairy was blown away.

Ochiro resumed, "My other dragon, attack!"

The dragn fired its attack at the facedown card and a Zolga appeared (1,700/1,200) and was blown to pieces.

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I play silent doom."

The cute witch appeared again and knelt (1,800/1,050).

Suka resumed, "I tribute her for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the cute fairy vanished, the majestic lion fairy appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400).

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Nice creature, Suka."

She smiled and replied, "Thanks, sir. Ohka, attack!"

The mech opened its mouth and fired a wave of light and it struck the dragon, blasting it into crystal shards.

(Ochiro: 7,500LP / Suka: 7,900LP)

Suka resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Switch my dragon to defense and I place this card facedown and thats my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "Ohka, take out dragon number 2!"

The mech opened its mouth and fired a wave of light and it struck the defense dragon, blasting it into crystal shards as well.

Suka resumed, "Your turn now, sir."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Suka looked puzzled and replied, "Your dragon is weaker."

Ochiro resumed, "I Know. I Activate the spell card, Dragons Heart! With this spell card, I Can take any three dragons from my deck and and then 1 dragon on the field gains 1,000 ATK!"

He took out his Komouri dragon, Cave dragon and Elemental Dragon and placed them in his graveyard and the dragons ATK went up (1,900/0 - 2,900/0).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Cyclone Blast!"

The dragon opened his mouth and fired its cyclone blast and it struck the mech and it cracked and finally it shattered to many pieces.

(Ochiro: 7,500LP / Suka: 7,400LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Aeris!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared (1,800/1,400).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy charged in and stabbed the dragon with its spear and it exploded into pixels.

Suka resumed, "I lay these 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his 2 Luster Dragon #1's, Cave Dragon Spear dragon and a Grey wing and he shuffled them back into his deck and drew 2 cards.

Ochiro resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card and 1 monster facedown."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Aeris for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the fairy warrior vanished, the fairy knight appeared with its sword held high (1,900/1,500).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fairy went in and slashed the facedown card and a masked dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and was blown to bits.

(Ochiro: 6,700LP / Suka: 7,400LP)

Suka drew a card from her deck.

Ochiro resumed, "That was my masked dragon. I Can special summon a weaker dragon with less then 1,500 ATK from my deck and I choose my two-headed dragon,"

As he played the card, a large green-skinned dragon appeared with two heads (1,500/1,500).

Suka resumed, "I end my turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied "I can use my two-headed dragon as two tributes for any high leveled dragon!"

Suka gulped and replied, "Thats useful for a high level dragon."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Like the one I just drew. I tribute my dragon for 1 of my favorites!"

As the dragon vanished, a large dragon with two large wings, a long tail appeared. Its skin was half black and half white (2,800/2,400).

Suka then replied, "It can't be."

Ochiro laughed and replied, "It is. Meet another one of my beauties, Light and Darkness Dragon!"

Suka then replied, "I heard only 5 copies exist. How'd you get one?"

Ochiro then replied, "I Entered a tournement in Hong Kong And this lovely creature was first prize! Now thats settled, attack her Airknight now!"

The dragon opened its mouth and it fired its attack and it struck the fairy, blasting it away.

(Ochiro: 6,700LP / Suka: 6,500LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Lay this card facedown and attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and was about to attack...

Suka laughed and replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The card lifted..but the dragon roared loudly and the trap was blown to bits.

Suka resumed, "What the heck..?"

Ochiro laughed and replied, "My dragons ability. If I take 500 ATK from my monster, It can negate a monster effect, trap or spell card. Dragon, finish your attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Spirit of the harp appeared (800/2,000) and was blown to pixels and the dragon roared again (2,800/2,800 - 2,300/2,800).

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mudora!"

As he sat the card down, the sand fairy warrior appeared again (1,500/1,800).

Ochiro then replied, "Wow, its him."

The Warriors Sword began to glow (1,500/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the dragon and it roared and then it exploded to pixels soon after.

(Ochiro: 6,100LP / Suka: 6,500LP)

Ochiro sighed and replied, "I Play his ability!"

Two-headed dragon appeared (1,500/1,500).

Suka smiled and replied, "Take that! I Play Smashing ground on your dragon and its turn now."

The dragon roared and exploded into pixels.

Ochiro drew a card and repliked, "I Set a monster and end my turn."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As he sat the card down, another fairy appeared with a horn of heavens in its hand (1,800/1,000).

Suka resumed, "Lets do it. Mudora, you first!"

The sand fairy went in and a Dragon dwelling in the cave appeared (1,300/2,000) and was cleaved in two. The pieces burst into shards.

Suka laughed and replied, "Angel, direct attack!"

The angel tooted its horn and a energy wave struck Ochiro.

(Ochiro: 4,300LP / Suka: 6,500LP)

Suka laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play Soul Release on your graveyard! Take out your ohka, Zolga, Aeris, airknight and your Spirit of the harp!"

She growled as she took the 5 fairies out of his graveyard and placed them in her slot and Mudoras ATK went down (2,900/1,800 - 1,800/1,800).

Ochiro resumed, "I Play Monster reborn!"

The two-headed dragon appeared.

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute it for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the dragon vanished, the larger dragon appeared with a roar (2,900/2,500).

Suka gulped and replied, "Not THAT dragon."

The dragon fired two breaths of fire and Mudora was reduced to a pile of hot sand and the angel was reduced to ashes.

(Ochiro: 4,300LP / Suka: 4,400LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Your turn now, girl!"

Suka drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card and I also place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "My dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched of wave of fire and a Agido appeared and was blown to pieces by the hot flames.

Suddenly, a red die appeared.

Ochiro resumed, "Lets see if your lucky."

The die flew and landied on the ground and a 4 was seen and agido appeared (1,500/1,300).

Ochiro resumed, "You lucky girl. Your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "I Play Cost down."

She discarded a kelbek to his graveyard.

Suka resumed, "I Tribute her for my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As the fairy vanished, the majestic dragon fairy appeared (2,900/1,800).

Suka resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The dragon fired a beam of light and it struck the dragon head on, Blowing it to pixels.

(Ochiro: 3,600LP / Suka: 4,400LP)

Suka laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its beam at the facedown card and a Spear dragon appeared and was blown away.

(Ochiro: 1,700LP / Suka: 4,400LP)

Suka laughed and replied, "This duel is almost over for you! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Suka then replied, "Drew something good?"

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Your about to see, foolish girl. I Play the ritual card, Neo Dragon Ritual!"

Suka then replied, "No damn way. You have the only copy?"

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Thats right! I Tribute The Mirage Dragon and my 2nd Two-headed dragon from my hand!"

As the dragons appeared and vanished, A Large dragon with silver skin, 2 large silver wings and a large tail appeared with a roar (3,200/2,800).

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Meet the best of my deck, NEO DRAGON!"

Suka then replied, "its powerful."

Ochiro resumed, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Sukas facedown Mirror Force lifted and blew to pieces.

Lets do this. Attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a wave of fire and it struck the fairy, blasting it to crystal shards.

(Ochiro: 1,700LP / Suka: 4,100LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! I Place 1 card and its your turn now."

Suka drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage!"

Suka gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez.."

Ochiro resumed, "I Equip my creature with Megamorph!"

The dragon roared in power again (3,200/2,500 - 6,400/2,500).

Ochiro resumed, "I end this now. Neo Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired another wave of fire and a Kelbek appeared (1,500/1,800) and was blown to pieces.

(Ochiro: 1,700LP / Suka: 0LP)

Suka fell to her knees and replied , "No, I Lost the duel."

Ochiro walked to her and replied, "I'll take those 2 cards."

She sighed as she took the two cards out of her card box and gave them to Ochiro and he gave her the fairy cards.

Ochiro resumed, "By the way, would like to get stronger and have a more powerful deck?"

Suka then replied," Yes, I Do."

Ochiro resumed, "I'm the leader of the Neo Hunters and I'm looking for more duelists to join me. Will you join me and become more powerful?"

Suka smiled and replied, "Yes sir!"

Ochiro closed his eyes and then Sukas hair turned from Blonde to grey.

Suka then replied, "What the.."

Ochiro resumed, "I'll introduce you to my family and we'll begin your training to become one of us, young lady."

Suka then replied, "Lets head out."

Both of them headed towards Ochiros hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris

Fairy/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

"A fairy warrior of the Higher Planes. He drives off the forces of darkness with his mighty spear."

Note: This card was used by Noah in the Yugioh episode "Brothers in Arms (Part One)." All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Dragon Heart / Normal Spell Card

Discard Three Dragon-type cards from your deck to the graveyard. Increase the ATK of one Dragon-type monster on the field by 1,000.

Note: This card was first used by Atticus (Turned Nightshroud) in the Yugioh GX Episode "The Darkness Within." All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Two-headed Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If you Tribute Summon a dragon-type monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute monsters for the Tribute Summon.

Neo Dragon Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: The shadow of a large dragon seen on the ground.

This card is used to ritual summon "Neo Dragon" and you must tribute monsters whose level equals 8 or more.

Neo Dragon

Dragon/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,200/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This card can only be ritual summon with the ritual card, "Neo Dragon Revival".

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suka is joining the Neo Hunters? Thats not good. We'll worry about the Neo Hunters later. In The Next Chapter, Cassie goes for a meal at 1 of the best places to eat in the Restaraunt district and He finds a duelist with a foody deck. How will she does against this deck? Find out in the next Chapter which I'm Calling "Hamburger Recipe" and it will be coming soon.


	12. Hamburger Recipe

Note To all: Starting this chapter, I'd like to thank Michaeljd54 for being a editor of my story. He'll look at my chapters and see what needs to be fixed and then when he's done with them, he'll send them to me and I'll submit them. With that settled, on with the show! 

Yugioh GX30 The Duel city tournement

Chapter 11: Hamburger Recipe

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ochiro's Room 10:35pm

As Ochiros daughter and wife were in their room, Ochiro entered with Suka.

Ayami smiled and replied, "Hey, daddy."

Makia then replied, "Hello, dear. Who's she?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "This Is Suka Tarafuji. I beat her with my Neo Dragon and she wants to join our group and become a much, better duelist that she was."

Suka nodded and replied, "That is right."

Makia then replied, "Thats good. Glad to see you join our little group."

Ochiro looked at Suka and replied, "Where are you staying at?"

Suka sighed and replied, "Red star hotel."

Ochiro resumed, "I'll take care of that. Hand me your keycard."

Suka took her keycard from her pocket and he closed and the keycard caught on fire and its ashes flew to the ground.

Suka then replied, "What the heck?"

Ochiro took a keycard from his pocket and handed it to Suk, afterwards he smiled and replied, "Your now across from our room now. I used my power to transfer your stuff to your new room."

Suka then replied, "Thanks for everything, Master Ochiro."

Ochiro sneered and replied, "It's no problem."

Makia then replied, "May the NEO HUNTERS collect every rare card and win this damned tournement and defeat Saiyu in a duel!"

Suka then replied, "May the NEO HUNTERS be successfull in every duel we do!"

Ochiro then replied, "TO THE RISE OF THE NEO HUNTERS!"

The members raised their hands proudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Tournement Day 5

Cassies room / 9:00am

Cassie was in her room, Looking at her harpie Phoenix Lady.

Cassie sighed and replied, "This card is beautiful. Its the most powerful card in my deck and it can make alot of combos. This is my only copy, but I use it like if I had more then 1 copy of it. This beautiful card has won me a duel and I'm glad I have this card in my deck as my star monster. Hmm, Maybe I'll add Icarus attack and sonic shooter from my side deck to my deck and take out my Storm Shooter and one of my three birdfaces."

She sat the card down and she took the two cards from her side deck, placed them on top of her deck and then took the two cards from her deck and placed them in her side deck. Then she reshuffled her deck.

Cassie laughed and replied, "All set to go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Museum / 10:45am

The museum had alot of great exhibits about Duel City and the old Duelatropolis tournament. Anything you wanted to know about Duel City was right in this building and it had everyone you needed to know about them. There was a seperate exibit for Jill Wheeler-Crowler. It was free to enter. Dueling inside was not allowed, but they could duel as much as they want outside. Troy, Tara and Cassie were in Jills exibit, looking at her exibits and pictures.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Mom, you made me proud to be your daughter."

Troy looked at another and was the Grandmaster Duelatropolis handing Jill her winning trophy and cash prizes and he replied, "How much did she win in the duel?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "2 million dollars. She used it to get into college and for her wedding and her honeymoon as well as our house in Domino."

Tara then replied, "She was a great duelist and friend for our parents, Troy."

Troy nodded and replied, "Indeed."

Cassie found a statue of her mom in the sculpture area.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Its such a beautiful statue."

Tara walked next to her and replied, "I agree with that. Did the grandmaster hired the statue maker?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Yes, he did."

Tara smiled and replied, "Do you know what deck he used in the tournement?"

Cassie then replied, "He use a Oz deck."

Troy then replied, "Thats right. Just before the tournament finals started, he he had to duel that german nutcase that threatened everyone in the arena."

Cassie looked at him and replied, "Did'nt he run a machiners deck?"

Tara then replied, "Yes and it was a good one. But not good enough to beat his beast deck."

Cassie resumed, "That nutcase was in prison for about 10 years, then he was banned for about 15 years from tournement dueling worldwide. When his banishment ended, he won the German championship, when he was on top of the dueling circuit again. He entered the world tournement, he lost in the 3rd round to a guy from England. His name was Robert Cleghorn Jr."

Troy resumed, "Those machiner cards are really rare and hard to find anywhere."

Tara resumed, "Yeah they are."

Suddenly, Kojira came into the exibit.

Tara looked at him and replied, "Hey, Kojira."

Kojira then replied, "Hey Mutos. Hey, Cassie."

Troy looked at him and replied, "Whats with you today?"

Kojira then replied, "I've won my first duel with my second deck. I'm not telling what it is, you'll have to wait and see what it is later on."

Tara then replied, "Thats fair."

Troy then replied, "What brings you here, Kojira?"

Kojira then replied, "Just seeing information about the old Duelatropolis tournement and how it went for your mom, Cassie."

Cassie then replied, "She made my grandfather so proud of her."

Kojira then replied, "By the way, have any of you heard of the the Neotown Steakhouse and BBQ?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Its the most expensive place to eat on the island, but I heard it's well worth it sample the many tasty dishes they have there."

Kojira then replied, "I heard of we go there as a group and we challenge the Head chef to a duel and win, we each got to choose a entree and desert at if we win, its on the house."

Tara then replied, "Where on the house will it be?"

Suddenly, everyone fell down, anime-style.

Tara giggled and replied, "I was only kidding. I knew it was a figure of speech."

Everyone got up and Kojira replied, "Which one of us would duel the chef?"

Cassie then replied, "I will!"

Kojira laughed and replied, "Awesome. Only one challenge can be made per day if you win Cassie, we get the free meal but you don't win any star cards and If you lose, we have to pay full price for the dinner and this is the only time we can do it."

Cassie looked at Kojira and replied, "I'll win us our free dinner!"

Kojira laughed and replied, "Lets meet outside of Neotown at about 4:30."

The group nodded at him.

Kojira laughed and replied, "Okay, then. See you all later."

He left.

Tara then replied, "Lets head at and get ready as well."

They all nodded and left.

They did not know that Makia was listening to everything they were saying because she was hiding behind the Jill Wheeler-Crowler Statue.

Makia laughed and replied, "This is interesting news."

She laughed and then vanished into grey thick smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neotown Steakhouse and BBQ / 5:00pm

Neotown was the best place on the island to get a great tasty meal. It was expensive, but the portions were huge and if you wanted a great unforgetable meal. you'll have to came here. It opened everyday at 12:00pm and was open until 2:00am at night. Anyone awaiting a great meal would came here for it.

Cassie went to the Podium were the Head Waiter was and he smiled and replied, "Can I Help you?"

Cassie laughed and replied, "We're here for the Chef duel challenge. Are we the first to ask?"

He sighed and replied, "Since day 1, your the 5th duelist to ask me and only 1 person has won it so far. You want to duel for a free meal for you and your friends?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He went to a microphone and he replied, "ATTENTION NEOTOWN STEAKHOUSE AND BBQ COSTUMERS AND STAFF. WE HAVE A DUELIST HERE THAT THINKS THAT SHE CAN BE THE 2ND ONE TO DEFEAT OUR MASTER CHEF IN A DUEL. DURING THIS TIME AND UNTIL THE END OF THE MATCH, NO DISHES CAN BE ORDERED UNTIL THE MATCH IS DONE. BUT FOR ABOUT 5 DOLLARS, YOU CAN HAVE A CHEESEBURGER, ONION RINGS AND A DRINK. I'LL BE SERVING YOUR DUEL SNACK . ONCE THE MATCH IS OVER, YOU CAN ORDER DISHES. THANKS AGAIN. THIS HEAD WAITER CLAUDE ANADRIAS SAYING, ENJOY THE MATCH."

He turned it off and Cassie then replied, "Where are we dueling?"

Claude then replied, "Your dueling in the dining room on two tables."

Cassie then replied, "Sweet!"

-  
Neotown Steakhouse and BBQ / 5:15pm

Inside the steakhouse was a beautiful. It had about 2 dozen tables, including a large folden table near the back of the steakhouse. There was artwork on the walls and sculptures all around the place.

Cassie and her friends walked to the golden table and Cassie got up on it while her friends sat a table that plates of burgers and rings.

Tara looked at Claude and replied, "We didn't order anything."

Claude smiled and replied, "Since each of you is a friend of hers, each of you got the snack for free."

He ran to the podium near the table and he turned it in and began to speak into it, "WELCOME TO THE NEOTOWN STEAKHOUSE AND BBQ CHEF'S DUELING CHALLENGE! THE CHALLENGER IS THE BIRD/HARPIE LOVER, CASSIE CROWLER!"

Some of the people inside were clapping for her as she got to her table.

Claude rusmed, "SHE'LL BE FACING OUR MASTER. MR. COOK HIMSELF, GARRET CALADIN!"

Suddenly, a tall man came out of the kitchen. He had the usual white chefs outfit and hat and his duel disk was the same Duel City Disk, but it had pictures of tomatos and other veggies on it. He walked onto the table, laughed and said, "Ready for a chefs variety duel?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Both duelists activated their disks.

Claude then replied, "Begin the duel!"

"Game on!", both duelists said.

(Garret: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Cassie smiled, "Your starting if you want to."

Garret drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I begin with one card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Lady 1!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful harpie appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew in and a tall man wearing a red chefs outfit and holding a cookbook appeared (1,000/1,000) on the card. The harpie slashed him across the chest with its claws and he gasped and shattered to pixels.

Cassie looked puzzled and asked, "What the..?"

Garret smiled and replied, "That was my Master Curry Chef! When he's flipped, I can add a specific spell card from my deck to my hand, then shuffle my deck."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted. He reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his slot.

Cassie resumed, "Your turn now, Garret."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I activate Curry Pot!"

Suddenly, a large cauldron of soup appeared on the field.

Cassie sniffed the air and she smiled and replied, "Its smells really, really good."

Garret resumed, "Now any monster that is destroyed is removed from play instead. I Summon my Onionman!"

As he sat the card down, a large onion with arms and legs appeared (1,200/1,200).

Cassie then replied, "Yuck, onions. I only like them when they're deep-fried.

Garret resumed, "I play Double Summon and I set one monster facedown and Play Mixed Spice, Garam Marsala."

He took his deck out and took 3 cards from it it and then he reshuffled his deck.

Garret resumed, "I Play the spell card, Spell Spice - Red Pepper!"

Suddenly, the onion began to glow (1,200/1,200 - 1,500/1,200) and the harpie began to cough (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Garret smiled and replied, "This card takes 300 ATK from your monster and adds 300 to mine! Lets do it. Onionman, attack with bulb basher!"

The onion went in punched the harpie, blowing her to pixels.

(Garret: 8,000LP / Cassie: 7,900LP)

Garret resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpies Brother!"

As he sat the card down, the male birdman appeared (1,800/600).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do this. Slice the onion up!"

The Harpie flew in and slashed the onion, blowing it to pieces and the pieces flew into the large pot.

(Garret: 7,400LP / Cassie: 7,900LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "I end my turn now."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card, a carrot with arms and legs appeared (800/800).

Garret resumed, "I activate Secret pass to the treasure! Carrotman, attack!"

The Carrot went in and punched Cassie in the stomach.

(Garret: 7,400LP / Cassie: 7,100LP)

Garret resumed, "I end my turn with Smashing Ground!"

The harpie exploded into pixels. The pixels flew into the pot.

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, a cute duck appeared (1,700/700).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The duck charged in and slammed its beak into the carrot, blowing it to pieces. The pieces flew into the pot.

Garret quickly replied, "I Activate Counter Spice √ Cumin!"

Suddenly, a potato appeared with arms and legs (900/900).

Cassie sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I switch my Potato to defense mode and I place one more card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Brother!"

As he sat the card down, another birdman appeared (1,800/600).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie male flew and sliced the potato into slices and they too flew into the pot.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The duck went in and slammed its beak Into Garret.

(Garret: 5,700LP / Cassie: 7,100LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Garret then replied, "Now Since I removed a potataman, onionman and a carrotman from play, I Can summon 1 of the best monsters! First all monster on the field are removed from play!"

The Birds cawed loudly and shattered to pixels which flew into the pot.

Garret resumed, "Now meet my Curry Fiend Roux!"

Suddenly, a ten-footed man appeared with a spoon in one hand and a beverage container in the other.

Cassie gulped as she saw the card.

Garret laughed and replied, "For every monster removed, this guy gains 300 ATK and he also gains 200 ATK for every spice card in my graveyard."

The fiends ATK Went up (0/0 - 2,400/0).

Garret resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The chef put its spoon into the pot and he took out and flung the hot soup at Cassie.

(Garret: 5,700LP / Cassie: 4,700LP)

Garret laughed and replied, "This is almost over! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Harpie Lady #1!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the harpies appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "I activate Shrink!"

The creature shrank (2,400/0 - 1,200/0).

Cassie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew in and slammed its claws into the fiend and it groaned in pain before exploding in a fiery blaze.

(Garret: 5,300LP / Cassie: 4,700LP)

Cassie then replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Garrets facedown card (Which was a spell card called Spell Spice - Cinnamon) lifted and shattered to pieces. The pot exploded into shards as well.

Cassie laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Tara laughed and replied, "Great job, girl!"

Troy nodded and replied, "That was most impressive!"

Garret drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mad Lobster!"

As he sat the card down, a skull-faced lobster appeared (1,700/1,000).

Garret resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The lobster went in and it got the the harpie in its pincer with one pinch, blew the harpie to pixels.

(Garret: 5,200LP / Cassie: 4,700LP)

Garret resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding ox warrior appeared (1,700/1,000).

Tara laughed and replied, "Surf and turf."

Troy sighed and replied, "Your making me hungry, sis!"

Garret Resumed, "Lets do it. Ox, attack!"

The ox went in with its axe and a harpie appeared with 2 red wings, a large shield and sharp claws (200/2,000) and the harpie blocked the attack.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Meet my Harpie Guardian and its a bit stronger then your monsters!"

(Garret: 4,900LP / Cassie: 4,700LP)

Garret sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my harpie for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the guardian vanished, the beautiful birdman appeared (2,300/1,900).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew in and slashed the lobster across its body. As the birdman got back, the lobster exploded into pixels.

(Garret: 4,300LP / Cassie: 4,700LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I place my ox to defense mode and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Burial from the different Dimension!"

She took 3 of her Removed From Play cards and slid them into her graveyard.

Cassie resumed, "I Now play Pot Of Avarice!"

She took her Harpie Guardian, Harpies Brother, two Harpie Lady 1's and a Sonic Duck and shuffled them back into the deck and then drew 2 cards.

Cassie resumed, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the harpie with cyber armor appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The went in and slashed the ox and it blew to pixels.

Cassie resumed, "Joe, attack!"

The birdman flew in and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd Potatoman appeared (900/900) and blew to pieces.

Cassie resumed, "Your turn now."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I play snatch steal!"

Joe went to Garrets side of the field.

Garret resumed, "I play the ritual card, Hamburger Recipe and I give up your monster for the 6 star offering!"

The birdman vanished and the large double burger appeared (2,000/1,800)

Garret resumed, "I Now summon my Fiend Fries!"

As he sat the card down, a small red box of fries appeared...but the fries were sharp teeth and it two small eyes on top of the box (400/300).

Cassie looked puzzled and replied, "What the...?"

Troy took a onion ring and swallowed and he finished chewing and replied, "Now these plant monsters are getting wierd."

Tara nodded and ate one of her own onions, noting, "That is so true, bro."

Garret resumed, "Burger and fries, combine!"

The fries and the burger combined and they were now on a tray next to each other (2,000/1,850 - 2,400/1,850).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Burger fry combo!"

The fries opened his mouth and fired a barrage of fries at the harpie. The birdwoman was blown to pixels.

(Garret: 4,300LP / Cassie: 4,100LP)

Garret laughed and replied, "Take that! I place one card facedown and its Your turn now"  
Cassie drew a card and replied, "One monster facedown and thats my turn."

Garret drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Meteorain! Attack her facedown card!"

The burger and fry tray launched a barrage of fries at the facedown card. A Harpie Lady 2 appeared (1,300/1,400) and was blown to pixels.

(Garret: 4,300LP / Cassie: 3,100LP)

Garret laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I play De-Spell!"

The spell launched out and the struck the tray and fries, blowing them both to bits .

Cassie resumed, "I set a monster and I set two card facedowns and thats my turn."

Garret drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The Burger opened its wide mouth..

Cassie laughed and replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The burger burped and its ATK was absorb into the cylinders and it then was launched back and it struck Garret.

(Garret: 2,300LP / Cassie: 3,100LP)

Garret groaned and replied, "That smarts. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Hysteric Party!"

She discarded a Icarus attack to her graveyard and a harpie lady 1, Harpie Lady 2 and a Harpie lady appeared (1,300/1,400 x3 - (1,600/1,400 x 3).

Cassie resumed, "I Tribute my ladies for my Harpie Phoenix Lady!"

As the 3 harpies vanished, the harpie phoenix appeared (3,200/2,500).

Garret gulped and replied, "Oh my.."

Cassie resumed, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

Suddenly, a young boy with many flying creatures flying over its head appeared (1,500/1,600).

Cassie resumed, "I Tribute him for my Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

As the boy vanished, the large bird with jewels on its wings appeared (2,700/1,000).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The bird flipped its wings and a tornado appeared and it struck the burger, blowing it to pixels.

Cassie resumed, "I End this duel now! Phoenix Lady, finish him!"

The phoenix flew and slashed Garret across his chest.

(Garret: 0LP / Cassie: 3,100LP)

The crowd began to cheer.

Cassie laughed and replied, "That was a great duel!"

Garret smiled and replied, "Yes it was. Your meal is now free! You and each of your friends gots a free dinner and dessert."

Kojira then replied, "Good deck, but not as good as my two decks are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Curry Pot / Spell Card

Image: A large pot of bubbling soup.

When this card is face-up on the field, whenever a Monster would be sent to either Graveyard, remove it from play. When one "Carrotman", one "Potatoman", and one "Onionman" are removed from play by this effect, remove all Monsters on the field from play, and Special Summon one "Curry Fiend Roux" from your hand or deck.

Onionman

Plant/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/ 3 Stars

"Though not the most formidable monster, this plant has been known to bring tears to folk's eyes."

Carrotman

Plant/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 900/3 Stars

"An odd species of creature believed to be created from common tubers tainted by fiendish magic."

Potatoman

Plant/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/3 Stars

"This weird plant is believed to be related to the Mystic Tomato. It refuses to believe it is only a potato."

Curry Fiend Roux

Fiend/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except via the effect of "Curry Pot". For each card in your Graveyard with the word "Spice" in its name, increase the ATK of this card by 200. For each Monster that has been removed from play by each player, increase the ATK of this card by 300.

Spell Spice √ Red Pepper Spell Card

Image: A red pepper, glowing with energy in front of a spice shaker.

Increase the ATK of one Monster on your side of the field by 300 for one round. You may then decrease the ATK of a Monster on your opponent's side of the field by 300 for one round.

Spell Spice - Cinnamon / Normal Spell Card

Image: A cinnamon stick, glowing with energy.

Shift one Monster on your side of the field to Defense Position. You may then shift one of your opponent's Monsters to Attack Position.

Counter Spice - Cumin / Trap Card

Image: A spice shaker full of yellow spice, glowing with energy.

You can activate this card when one of your Monsters is destroyed. Special Summon a Level Four or lower Monster from your hand in Attack Position.

Mixed Spice - Garam Masala / Normal Spell Card

Image: A spice shaker with a green top full of brown spice.

Card Description: Search your deck for three cards with the words "Spell Spice" in them and add them to your hand. Then, shuffle your deck.

Note: these 9 cards were used by Don Simon in the Yugioh GX episode "Curry Worries". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Master Curry Chef

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

(FLIP) take 1 "Curry Pot" From your deck and add it to your hand and then your deck is shuffled.

Harpie Guardian

Winged-beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 200/DEF: 2,000/2 Stars

While this card remains on the field, you opponet cannot attack any monsters with "Harpie Lady" In its name until this card is removed from the field.

Fiend Fries

Plant/Union/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/1 Star

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Hungry Burger" as an Equip Spell Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK/DEF is increased by 400 points, (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the Monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. In The next chapter, Trevor goes to find a duel and he finds a duelist that has a love for army monsters. What are these monsters and Can Trevor beat them? Find out int he next chapter that i'm going to call "Limiter Removal" and it will be coming soon.


	13. Limitor Removal

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement 

Chapter 12: Limitor Removal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neotown Steakhouse and BBQ / 7:30pm

Cassie, Troy, Tara and Kojira were at the table, awaiting their free meal.

Kojira looked at Cassie and said, "Thanks for the free meal, Cassie."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Its no problem at at, Kojira."

Tara then announced, "I can't wait until we eat."

Suddenly, Two servers came out with two trays of plates.

Kojira smiled and replied, "Time to eat."

Garret took one plate and replied, "Who has the Prime rib and fries?"

Troy raised his hand and Garret handed him the plate.

Garret lifted another plate and replied, "Steak and Shrimp?"

Tara raised her hand and he handed her the plate.

Garret took another plate, asking, "Porterhouse and Onion rings?"

Kojira raised his hand and he handed Kojira his plate.

Garret laughed and asked, "And for our winner Cassie, she gets the best on our menu, Steak and Lobster!"

He handed Cassie her plate.

Garret smiled and replied, "Enjoy your dinners everyone and if anyone wants dessert, let me know when I come to pick up your plates."

They all nodded to him and he left.

Kojira smiled and said, "This looks awesome!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Koichira house of noodles / 8:00pm

Ochiro, Makia, Ayami and Makia were at the Noodle bar at the north end of the Restaurant district enjoying a light dinner. Each of them were at a stool infront of the Noodle bar.

A tall japanese man came out out of the back kitchen and he walked to the counter and replied, "Help you, can I?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I'll have the Cashew Chicken Noodle bowl."

Makia then replied, "I'll have the Sweet and Sour Chicken bowl please."

Ayami then replied, "I'll have the same as her, please."

He nodded and left.

Makia smiled and replied, "Where's Suka at?"

Ochiro then replied, "She's eating at the Neohouse Steakhouse and she's enjoying their dishes."

Makia nodded and replied, "I heard that Cassie and her friends won a free dinner here."

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Good for them."

Makia nodded and replied, "But I rather eat a light supper here then there."

Ochiro then replied, "I agree with that, Makia."

The man came with three noodle bowls and sat them down infront of the family.

The man replied, "That'll be about 12 dollars, sir."

Ochiro gave him his dollar card and the man scanned it and replied, "You have about $386.50 left on it, sir."

Ochiro took the card back and replied, "Thank you..."

the man nodded and walked away.

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Lets eat!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Neotown Steakhouse / 8:45pm

The four friends came out with full stomachs and smiles on their faces.

Kojira sighed and replied, "That was a great dessert."

Troy then replied, "Yea, who knew that they would have great cherry cheesecake."

Kojira then replied, "Thanks again for the meal, Cassie."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Its no problem at all, Kojira."

Tara yawned and replied, "We should had back to our hotel, bro."

Troy nodded and replied, "I agree. Lets head on back."

They headied towards the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Prison Complex / 9:15pm

Parker was still in his cell, laying down on the bench.

Parker groaned and replied, "This is getting boring."

Suddenly, a guard came out and he had a duel disk on his arm and he smiled and replied, "Having fun, punk?"

Parker growled and replied, "Here to tease me again?"

The guard sighed and replied, "No. I came with a promise. Do you have a second deck?"

Parker nodded and replied, "It's in my pocket, why?"

The guard then replied, "If you beat me in a duel, you're back in the tournament and if you lose, you're here again and there will be no second chance."

Parker got up and replied, "I agree. Does Saiyu know about this?"

The guard then replied, "Yes he does and he's fine with this. If you do that stunt again, you're in this cell until its all over. I also will give a hotel card, a money card with about 250 dollars on it and 1 star card."

Parker then replied, "Yeah! Lets do it."

We went to the cell door and unlocked it. Parker exited it and they left the prison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the complex / 9:20pm

Both shuffled their decks and he frownd, repling, "Ready, kid?"

Parker grinned and replied, "You bet!"

"Game on!", They shouted.

(Guard: 8,000LP / Parker: 8,000LP)

Both drew five cards and he smiled and replied, "Parker, your first."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

The guard drew a card and replied, "I set a card and I Summon my Vorse Raider!"

as he sat the card down, the wicked beast warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast rushed in and a tall man made of clay appeared (800/2,000) and the monsters ATK did nothing.

(Guard: 7,900LP / Parker: 8,000LP)

The guard then asked, "A hero deck?"

Parker then replied, "Yes it is. This is my best deck and that vehicroid deck was the worst one I've ever made."

The guard resumed, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I play Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted. He reshuffled his deck, placed it back into his disk and then he reshuffled his deck.

Parker resumed, "I Summon My Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, the air hero appeared (1,800/300).

Parker resumed, "I play his abilty of destroyed your facedown card!"

The man started up his fans and the wind was blowing hard and the guards facedown card (Which Was a Mirror Force) lifted and blew to pixels.

Parker resumed, "I now play the field spell card, Skyscraper!"

He opened his field slot and placed the card in it and then the city appeared.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Stratos flew in (1,800/300 - 2,800/300) and slammed its fist into the beast warrior, blasting it to pixels.

(Guard: 7,000LP / Parker: 8,000LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

The guard drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

As he sat the card down, the beast-warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

The guard resumed, "I Summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the Insect knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

The guard resumed, "lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The mantis warrior went in and slashed the air and he groaned and exploded to pixels.

(Guard: 7,000LP / Parker: 7,900LP)

Parker quickly replied, "I activate Hero Signal!"

Suddenly, a hero with a blue and yellow outfit appeared (1,600/1,400).

The guard sighed and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the city was wiped out.

The guard resumed, "Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Play Polymerization to fuse my Sparkman and Clayman!"

As the heros merged, a muscled hero appeared with electricty going through out its body (2,400/1,500).

Parker smiled and replied, "Meet my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The guard then replied, "My goodness.."

Parker resumed, "I get rid of a card for its ability!"

He discarded a Elemental Hero Avain to his graveyard and the hero shot out lightning bolts and they struck the beast warrior, blowing it pixels.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The hero opened its fist and shot out a wave of electricty and it struck the bug warrior, blowing it pixels as well.

(Guard: 6,500LP / Parker: 7,900LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

The guard drew a card and replied, "I summon a new addition to my deck! I summon my Power Annihilator!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend with spikes out of its body appeared (1,800/1,800).

The guard resumed, "Lets do it. Annihilator, attack!"

The fiend went in and slammed its tail into the hero and he groaned and exploded into electrified pixels.

(Guard: 6,500LP / Parker: 7,500LP)

Parker then replied, "How?"

The guard laughed and replied, "When my fiend attacks a monster with higher ATK then my fiends Orginal ATK, it gains 1,000 ATK! Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats all for me."

The guard drew a card and replied," I Summon my Gene-warped Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, a fercious beast appeared with sharp claws (2,000/100).

The guard resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and a Bubbleman appeared (800/1,200) and the fiends ATK went down (1,800/1,800 - 800/1,800) and the warrior pushed the fiend back.

(Guard: 6,100LP / Parker: 7,500LP)

Parker then replied, "I Get it. When its less. it loses 1,000 ATK!"

The guard resumed, "You figured it out. Warwolf, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the watery and he groaned and exploded to pixels.

The guard laughed and replied, "That was fun. Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Play Miracle Fusion!"

He took out his Bubbleman and Clayman and placed them into his RFP slot and the muddy hero appeared and knelt (1,900/3,000).

Parker resumed, "Meet my Elemental Hero Mudballman! I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

The guard drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my fiend for my Frostosaurus!"

As the fiend vanished, a icy dinosaur appeared and its whole body was in a block of ice (2,600/1,700).

Parker the replied, "Is your deck a normal deck?"

The guard then replied, "Not all of it. I called my deck a heavy power deck. I have cards that have High DEF that are ready for battle. I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The the dinosaur roared (2,600/1,700 - 3,300/1,700) and the dinosaur launched a wave of ice and snow. The muddy hero was encased in a block of ice and then it cracked and it exploded to icy shards.

The guard resumed, "Warwolf, attack!"

The beast warrior went in and punched Parker in the chest.

(Guard: 6,100LP / Parker: 5,500LP)

The guard laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now!"

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

As he sat the card down, another 1 of the watery heros appeared (800/1,200).

Parker resumed, "I play the spell card, Bubble Shuffle!"

Both the watery hero knelt and and the dinosaur knelt.

Parker resumed, "I can now tribute it for my Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

As he sat the card down, the golden bladed hero appeared (2,600/2,100).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

the golden hero went in and sliced the dinosaur in its body and it roared in pain beforing exploded to shards of ice.

(Guard: 5,200LP / Parker: 5,500LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

The guard drew a card and replied, "I 1 card facedown and I Switch my Warwolf to defense mode and thats my turn."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the wild hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Parker resumed, "I activate Fusion Sage!"

He took a polymerization from his deck and added it to his hand and then he reshuffled his deck.

Parker resumed, "I play polymerization to fuse my Bladedge and the sparkman in my hand!"

As the two heroes merged, a hero with blades and gold armor appeared (2,800/2,300).

Parker resumed, "Say hello to Elemental Hero Plasma Vice! Lets do it. Attack!"

Wildheart rushed and sliced the facedown card and a Gemini Elf appeared (1,900/900) and exploded to pixels.

Parker resumed, "Plasma vice, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and slashed the beast warrior and it roared in pain before exploding to pixels.

(Guard: 2,500LP / Parker: 5,500LP)

The guard groaned and replied, "I'm still in this!"

Parker resumed, "Not now. I activate De-Fusion."

The hero vanished and Bladedge (2,600/2,100) and Sparkman (1,600/1,400) appeared.

Parker resumed, "End this duel now, Bladedge!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the guard across his chest.

(Guard: 0LP / Parker: 5,500LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "I'm free."

The guard sighed and replied, "You are. Remember, if you do one more bad thing in this tournement, you back in the prison!"

Parker sighed and replied, "I know, I know."

The guard walked to him and handed him a Star card box with 2 cards in it, the money card and a Motel keycard."

The guard resumed, "Your stuff is in your room, which is the Sogen hotel room 38."

Parker nodded and walked away.

The guard sighed and replied, "Good riddance to him. He was being a pain in the butt while he was jailed."

He walked back towards the prison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Tournement Day 6

Outside of the Ruby Star Hotel / 4:45am

Trevor was up and sitting on a bench outside of the hotel, looking at his 4 Star cards he won.

Trevor yawned and replied, "I'm up early, but early to rise, early to win some cards."

He placed his cards back into his box and he took a plastic coffee cup he had nearby, dranking down what was left in it.

Suddenly, a tall man with a army outfit came out of the hotel lobby with a duel disk on his arm and he had many medals on his outfit and it looked like he was a high-ranked army Major.

Trevor smiled and replied, "He might be a good challenge for me."

He got up and ran to the man and he nervously replied, "Excuse me?"

The man took off his sunglasses and he looked at Trevor resumed, "What do you want, maggot?"

Trevor gulped and replied, "To..duel..you, SIR!"

The army guy smirked and replied, "Good, I need a challenge. How many cards do you have?"

Trevor smiled and replied, "4, SIR!"

The man then replied, "Thats all? I Have 6 of my own!"

Trevor then replied, "Want to duel for 2 cards?"

The man then replied, "Soldier, consider your challenge accepted. I'm Major Dirk Richard Calaman of the United States Army but you will call me Major, understand?"

Trevor gulped and replied, "Yes...sir."

Major laughed and replied, "Lets do this duel out here then, punk!"

Both duelists activated their disks.

"Game On!", they shouted loudly.

(Major: 8,000LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards and Trevor then replied, "Go ahead and stary the duel."

Major drew a card and replied, "You will regret that, maggot! I Summon my Overdrive!"

as he sat the card down, a tank buggy with a large machine gun appeared (1,600/1,500).

Major resumed, "I lay a card facedown and will end my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the machine in two with its sword and then it exploded to bits.

(Major: 7,800LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Trevor resumed, "Then, I lay then card facedown and thats my turn."

Major drew a card and replied, "I Summon my KC-1 Clayton!"

A Large tank appeared and it was ready to attack (2,000/1,200).

Trevor then replied, "Eesh, nice machine."

The major laughed and replied, "If you like this machine, you'll like my whole deck, maggot! KC-1 Clayton, attack!"

The tank fired a shot and it struck the warrior, blowing him to bits.

(Major: 7,800LP / Trevor: 7,800LP)

Major laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! That ends my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I lay 1 card in defense mode and thats my turn."

Major drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and attack!"

The tank fired a shot at the facedown and the card was blown to bits before the monster revealed itself.

Trevor then replied, "That was my Pitch-black Dragon you just destroyed with your tank."

Major laughed and replied, "That weakling? Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He got back his Dark blade.

Trevor resumed, "I Play the spell card, Polymerization to fuse the Dark Blade and Kiryu that I have in my hand together!"

As the dragon and warrior merged, Dark blade appeared...But it had dark red armor and a longer, sharper blade (2,600/1,500).

Trevor resumed, "Meet my Kiryu Warrior! Lets do it. Attack the tank!"

The Warrior went in and sliced the tanks cannon off and then he got back before the tank exploded into shards.

(Major: 7,200LP / Trevor: 7,800LP)

Trevor laughed and replied, "Take that! I set this card facedown and its Your turn now."

Major drew a card and replied, "You may of destroyed my large tank, but I will win this duel! I set a card and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Play Fairy Meteor Crush on my warrior, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a robotic knight appeared (1,600/1,800) and was blasted to bits.

Trevor resumed, "When my warrior does 700 or more points of damage in a battle, I can draw 2 cards and then I have have to discard 1 of them."

He drew 2 cards and get rid of a Frontline Base.

(Major: 6,400LP / Trevor: 7,800LP)

Trevor laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Major drew a card and replied, "I now summon my 2nd overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, another tank buggy appeared (1,600/1,500).

Major resumed, "I play Limiter Removal! Attack!"

The machine (1,600/1,500 - 3,200/1,500) and fired a barrage of shots at the warrior and he groaned and exploded into shards.

(Major: 6,400LP / Trevor: 7,200LP)

Major laughed and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card and thats my turn."

The machine began to spark and then it exploded to bits.

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,900/80).

Major quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Trevor then replied, "All right then. Dark Warrior, attack!"

The warrior went in and sliced one of the sheep in two and it exploded soon after.

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

The major drew a card and replied, "I Summon Tank in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a small orange tank appeared (1,400/1,400).

Major resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The machine fired a shot at the knight, blowing him to pixels.

(Major: 6,400LP / Trevor: 7,000LP)

Major laughed and replied, "When my tank destroys a monster in battle, I Can tribute it to special summon My Medium Tank!"

As the smaller tank vanished, a larger tank with a large cannon appeared (2,000/2,000).

Major resumed, "With that, I End my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and end my turn."

Major drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and attack!"

The tank fired a shell at the facedown card and a Famillar Knight appeared (1,200/1,400) and was blown to bits.

Suddenly, a Getsu Fuhma appeared on Trevors side of the field (1,700/1,200).

Major resumed, "I Can special summon a monster as well. I can special summon my Cyber Commander in defense mode."

As he played the card, the robotic soldior appeared (750/750).

Major resumed, "I Evolve my Medium Tank into my Neotank!"

The tank vanished and another tank appeared and it was a little smaller and had a bigger gun (2,500/2,500).

Major resumed, "Your turn now."

Tevor drew a card and replied, "I end my turn now."

The major drew a card and replied, "I Switch my commander to attack mode and my tank, attack!"

The Large tank fired at the women. She couldn't even scream because she was blown to pixels very fast.

Major resumed, "Commander, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage bullets at Trevor, striking him in the chest.

(Major: 6,400LP / Trevor: 5,450LP)

Major laughed and replied, "Take that, punk! 1 card facedown and its Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my New Moon Princess!"

As he sat the card down, a young women with a wooden sword a black squires outfit appeared (1,300/1,200).

Major quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

(Major: 8,200LP / Trevor: 5,450LP)

Trevor resumed, "I Tribute her for my Crescent Moon Queen!"

As the young women vanished, the two-sworded queen appeared (2,600/1,700).

Trevor resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly and now attack!"

The queen went and slashed the tank in and it blew up in a fierce explosion. Then she went in and slashed the Commander and the machine fell to the ground in half, exploding into shards as it struck the ground.

(Major: 5,400LP / Trevor: 5,450LP)

Trevor resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

The major drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Trevor resumed, "I switch my Queen to attack mode and my samurai, attack!"

The samurai ran to the sheep and with two slices of its sword, 2 of the sheep blew to pixels.

Trevor resumed, "Queen, take out his sheep and facedown card!"

The queen went in and sliced the final sheep in two. Then a second robotic knight appeared (1,600/1,800) and exploded to bits. The queen knelt once again.

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Major drew a card and replied, "I Drew my favorite card! I Play Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, 1 overdrive and 1 Cyber Commander appeared appeared (1,600/1,500 - 800/1,500 - 375/750 ).

Major resumed, "I Summon my Omi Tank T-34!"

As he sat the card down, the demon faced tank appeared (1,450/1,700).

The major resumed, "I Play Sky Union!"

Suddenly, the 3 machines vanished.

The major resumed, "Reveal yourself, Air Fortress Ziggurat!"

All 3 of the machines vanished and then a Large Battleship With Many cannons on it and it had a head of a action Figure appeared (2,500/2,000).

Trevor gulped and replied, "Wait, thats Alisters best card!"

The Major resumed, "After the Orichalcos incident, he went to pegasus and asked that Copies of Ziggurat, Junk Dealer and Sky union to be released as a limited editon promo set. Only 10 sets were made and my 3 cards are one of those sets."

Trevor then replied, "That thing Is HUGE!"

The Major resumed, "You know it. Ziggeraut, blow that samurai away!"

The warship fired its many cannons and the samurai was oblitarated.

(Major: 5,400LP / Trevor: 4,250LP)

The Major resumed, "I Get a token And I place a card facedown and thats my turn."

Suddenly, a small robot soldior fell out of the machines mouth and landied on Majors side of the field (0/0).

Trevor drew a card.

The major quickly replied, "I Play Karma Cut!"

He discarded a 7 Completed to his graveyard and the twin-sworded queen vanished from the field.

Trevor growled and replied, "Whatever, G.I. Jerk! I Set a monster and a card to end my turn."

Major drew a card and replied, "Ziggeraut, attack!"

The warship fired its cannon at the facedown card and a Chthonian Soldior appeared (1,200/1,400) was blown to pieces.

Major resumed, "I End my turn with 1 robot token."

Another robot appeared and knelt (0/0).

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my Fiend Megacyber!"

Suddenly, the golden hero appeared (2,200/1,200).

Trevor resumed, "I Play monster Reborn!"

Mataza appeared (1,300/800).

Trevor resumed, "I activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

As the he placed the field card in the slot, the dome of darkness appeared and both warriors ATK went up (1,300/800 - 1,800/400) (2,200/1,200 - 2,700/1,200).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The samurai went in and slashed the tokens and both tokens blew to pieces.

Trevor resumed, "Megacyber, attack!"

The warrior jumped into the air and slammed its fist into the face of the warship and as the warrior returned, the machine crashed onto the ground and exploded in a fierce explosion.

(Major: 5,200LP / Trevor: 4,250LP)

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

The major drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,100).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do ti. Attack!"

The swordsman went and a tank appeared (1,400/1,400) and was sliced in two by the swordsmans sword. The pieces exploded into shards.

Trevor resumed, "Megacyber, attack!"

The warrior went in and punched the major in the stomach.

(Major: 2,500LP / Trevor: 4,250LP)

Trevor resumed, "End this duel now, Mataza!"

The warrior went in and slashed The major twice.

(Major: 0LP / Trevor: 4,250LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "That ends the game."

The major laughed hard and replied, "That was one of the best duels I've ever had! You deseve these cards."

He handed Trevor his star cards.

The major took a card from his pocket and he smiled. He replied, "This might help your deck. Its a soldior, But I never used it because I prefer machines."

He handied Trevor the card and he looked at it and replied, "This card will be a good addition."

The Major then replied, "I must leave to find more challenges, good-bye, soldior."

Trevor nodded, saluted and replied, "Good-bye Major."

As The Major began to walk and Trevor headied towards his hotels entance.

The Major turned around and replied, "Soldior?"

Trevor turned around and replied, "Yes?"

The major gave him a thumbs up and walked away and Trevor nodded and entered the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Power Annihilator

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

If this card battles with a monster that has a higher ATK than the original ATK of this monster, increase this card's ATK by 1000 during the Damage Step. If this card battles with a monster with an ATK lower than the original ATK of this monster, decrease this card's ATK by 1000 during the Damage Step.

Note; This card was used by Zure in the Yugioh GX episode "Dueling with the Dark Army". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.   
KC-1 Clayton

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/1,200/4 Stars

Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each "Tank Token" on your side of the field.

Note: This card was used by Alister in the Yugioh episode "Flight Of Fear (Part 1). All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A ragged and muscular junk man.

Special Summon up to two Warrior- or Machine Type Monsters from your Graveyard whose combined star levels do not exceed seven in Attack Position. The ATK of these Monsters is cut in half. These Monsters cannot attack during the round you use this card. You cannot use these Monsters as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: Silhouette of a hulking, shadowy machine amid the clouds.

Card Description: Offer three Monsters as a Tribute to Special Summon one "Air Fortress Ziggurat from your hand or deck.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/ 8 Stars

This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This Monster can only be Special Summoned through the effect of "Sky Union". This Monster is not destroyed when it battles a Monster with equal ATK. This Monster is not affected by your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. At the End Phase of your turn, you may Special Summon one "Toy Robot Token" (Machine/Earth/1 star/0 ATK, 0 DEF) in Defense Position. This Monster cannot be attacked so long as at least one "Toy Robot Token" is on your side of the field.

Note: These 3 cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh Episode "Flight Of Fear (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to writers of that episode.

Kiryu Knight

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600 / DEF: 1,500/ 7 Stars

Dark Blade Kiryu

When this card destroys an opponents monster as a result of battle and does more than 700 Points of damage to the opponent, you may draw two cards and discard one.

Note: This card was created by MichaelDj54 and all creative credit goes to him.

New Moon Princess

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

By offering this card as a Tribute, Special Summon one "Crescent Moon Queen" from your hand.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and creative credit goes to him.

Tank

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

During the end phase this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Tribute this card to special summon 1 "Medium Tank" from your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Medium Tank

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you can draw 1 card and then you must place 1 card in your hand to the bottom of your deck. During the end phase this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Tribute this card to special summon 1 "Neotank" from your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Neotank

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

This card is uneffected by a card effect that destroys it or removes it from play.

---------------------------------------------

Wow, those were 2 great duels. Its time again for another Eliminator duel. In the Next Chapter, Tara goes to find a eliminator and finds a map to a eliminators lair. She enters it and find a eliminator with the must disgusting and sickening deck she has ever seen. What kind of deck is it and can Tara beat it? Find out in the chapter... I'm not telling the next chapters name so you'll have find out later what it is.


	14. Crush Card Virus

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournament 

Chapter 13: Crush Card Virus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace Buffet Cafe / 8:30am

Tara, Troy and Cassie were enjoying the buffet table. Troy had 2 plates already and the girls were on their first plates.

Troy finished the remains of his food and he smiled and replied, "That was a great plate of food."

Tara giggled and replied, "You have no limit of what you can eat, don't ya?"

Troy smiled at her sis and replied, "Nope, If I see something to eat, I eat it."

Suddenly, Kojira came in and he had a map of somesort in his hand and walked to a empty table and he sat the map down and went up to get some food."

Tara then replied, "What is that thing he has at his table?"

Cassie then replied, "We'll find out after we're done eating. If we ask, he'll tell us."

Troy walked to the Omelet bar and the chef replied, "What kind sir?"

Troy then replied, "Crab and Cream Cheese please."

The Chef nodded and begin cooking it.

Tara looked at her brother and she sighed and replied, "Where does he keep it all?"

Cassie then replied, "No clue, girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Resort / 9:00am

The 3 friends were outside, waiting for Kojira to come out. Troy was eating a bagel while waiting.

Tara looked at him and replied, "Dang, you must have the largest stomach in the world, bro."

Troy ate the remains of the bagel and he replied, "I know, I know."

Cassie sighed and replied, "I think that map will lead to something important, I think."

Troy then replied, "I wonder what it is for?"

Suddenly, Kojira came and grimaced. He replied, "This eliminator battles sounds nasty, I won't do it."

He found the gang and he went to them and smiled and replied, "Hey, gang."

Troy then replied, "Hey, Kojira."

Tara then replied, "Whats that?"

Kojira then replied, "A map to a eliminators lair. This eliminator is one of the most disgusting duelists to ever live."

Cassie then replied, "You mean his smell?"

Kojira shook his head, then replied, "No, Cassie. His deck has some of the most hideous monsters that were ever made. Some duelist I beat yesterday gave me this map and he said that he refused to duel that duelist as well."

Tara then replied, "Give me the map and I'll duel him myself."

Kojira then replied, "Okay, then."

He handied Tara the map and she took it and opened it.

Kojira sighed and replied, "If you really decide to do this, I wish you good luck in your battle, Tara."

He walked back into his hotel.

Tara then replied, "Lets see what this map tells us."

She opened the map and that was a note inside and she took the note and began to read it:

Dear Duelist,

Congratulations on finding the map and note. I'll be awaiting for your arrival. My lair is hidden somewhere in Duel academy and if you need a hint go see the card shop owner for details on were I might be hidden. I warn you that my deck is my favorite and the deck I've had for months and months now and I don't plan on losing. I look foward to dueling you.

Sincerely,

Vincent, Duel City Eliminator.

Tara laughed and replied, "This sounds like a great challenge for me."

Troy looked at him and replied, "You sure you want to do this duel, sis?"

Tara grinned and replied, "Of course, Troy! I want to see if my Level deck has what it takes to crush a Eliminator in a duel."

Cassie then replied, "With that settled, lets head to the card shop now."

They got up and headied towards the card shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building / 9:15am

Saiyu was in his main chair, looking at his deck.

He sighed and replied, "I'm going into the tournement to duel."

1 of the workers then replied, "What was that, sir?"

Saiyu then replied, "I'm going out to duel. I Need my custom duel disk and 1 star card."

He nodded and he went into the back room.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Time to get out of this place."

The worker cam e back with his disk and star card and he gave both to Saiyu.

The worker then replied, "Good luck. If anything happens, we'll let you know sir."

Saiyu nodded and replied, "Okay. Torau, your in charge, kay?"

Torau nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He got up and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Card Sharkz Card shop / 9:45am

Tara entered the shop and found a clerk at the register.

The clerk smiled and replied, "What Can I get you today, Miss Muto?"

Tara took out the note and showed it and the map to the clerk.

The clerk read the note and the map. he sighed and replied, "You're going after him, I see."

Tara the replied, "Yes, sir."

The clerk the replied, "Fine. If you go behind the Medic Buiding there's a red box. If you open it, you'll find a switch, you press it, the garage container in the back will move to the right, showing a staircase. That's all you have to do."

Tara smiled and replied, "Thanks."

The ran out.

The clerk sighed and replied, "You'll need all the luck you can get when you face that eliminator."

-  
Behind the Medic building 10:00am

The kids found the button and they pushed it.

Troy then replied, "Nothings happening."

Tara then replied, "I'll press it again."

They pushed it again and the container moved and the stairs were now seen.

Tara sighed and replied, "Time to duel now."

They went down and they found a large white door.

Tara then replied, "Lets see if what you did, bro, will work here."

She placed a card and a Mystic Swordsman LV4 appeared.

Tara smiled and replied, "Slice that door!"

The swordsman nodded to her and sliced the door right down the middle and it collapsed to the ground and they had ANOTHER door to open.

Tara resumed, "Take THAT one down!"

The swordsman went in and he took his sword out and sliced the doors knob and it fell to the ground and then it opened.

Tara returned the card to her deck and they went in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the Neotown Steakhouse & BBQ / 10:35am

Saiyu was outside looking at his two new cards.

Saiyu then replied, "That was a quick win. I now have 3 cards."

He smiled and replied, "Only 1 more hour until this place opens for the day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the lair / 10:40am

The kids entered the arena and what they saw made their blood go cold. They were in morgue where they prepare the bodies to be put in the graves. The table infront of them was a white table, but it had red stains all over it.

Tara then replied, "This is creepy."

Troy sighed and replied, "These eliminators have the weirdest lairs."

Suddenly, a tall man came out from a door behind the table. He was wearing a surgeons outfit and he had a white mask covering his mouth and his duel disk was colored completely white. and his outfit had some small red spots on it.

The man took off the surgeons mask and then replied, "Can I help you?"

Tara took a step foward and replied, "I request a duel with you, sir?"

The man laughed, then replied, "You're my first challenger down here and I'll gladly duel you."

Tara then replied, "Sweet. I'm Tara muto."

The man the replied, "I'm Vincent the Virus Martiz."

Troy then replied, "That hows you look famillar. You were once a great doctor. But once you found a book of Virus's, You started to test people that were on the brink of dying so you can preform your expirements using drugs you made. You were caught and fired from your job and you were fined 2 Million dollars and were sentenced to 18 years in prison."

Vincent scowled and replied, "I hate when I'm reminded of my dark past."

Cassie the replied, "How did you come here if you were still in prison?"

Vincent the replied, "It was on my 4th year of my sentence and then Saiyu Kaiba to the prison and bailed me out and he offered me a job and I accepted it and became the eliminator."

Tara laughed and replied, "Don't Care. Lets duel."

Vincent then replied, "You get the the choice of going first or second."

Tara then replied, "I'll go second."

Vincent nodded and replied, "Okay then."

Both activated their disks.

"Game on!" They both shouted.

(Vincent: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

"Good Luck, sis." Troy thought to himself as he wated the duel.

Both drew 5 cards from their hands.

"Beat this doctor, girl." Cassie thought to herself.

Vincent drew a card and replied, "Since you chose me to go first. I'm going to set a monster and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As she sat the card down, the warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the facedown card and a sangan appeared (1,000/600) and exploded into pixels.

The doc took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Tara resumed, "Your move now."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster that will make your skin crawl!"

As he placed the card on the field, a disease ridden man with green & red skin appeared (300/0).

Tara the replied, "What the hell?"

Vincent smiled and replied, "Meet my Virus Contaminator!"

Troy then replied, "My fiends are better looking then that thing."

Cassie then replied, "It looks creepy, disgusting and Hideous at the same time."

Vincent sighed and replied, "Alright, I heard enough. Attack now!"

The man took a breath of air and it exhaled and Tara was covered in the thick disgusting purple smoke.

(Vincent: 7,700LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

The smoke cleared and Tara was on her knees, coughing and gagging.

Troy then replied, "Sis, you okay?"

Tara stood up and replied, "I've been better."

Vincent resumed, "When my Contaminator attacks, I Can search my deck for a card with virus in its name."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he placed his deck back into his disk.

Vincent resumed, "I Place the card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card.

Vincent resumed, "I activate my Crush Card Virus!"

The man exploded into a thick puff of smoke and the ninja gasped for air and exploded into pixels.

Vincent resumed, "Show your hand."

Tara sighed as she showed her hand and she had 1 spell, 1 trap and a Mystic Swordsman LV4, Horus LV4 and a Armed Dragon LV5 and 2 other weaker monsters. The 2 dragons appeared and they coughed and hacked and exploded to pixels and the swordsman collasped to the ground and exploded to pixels as well.

Tara resumed, "I Summon my Masked Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a large red dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Tara resumed, "Direct attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire on Vincent.

(Vincent: 6,60LP / Tara: 7,700LP)

Tara resumed, "Your turn now."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Virus Dragon!"

as he sat the card down, a large purple dragon appeared...with peeling purple skin and showing bones (1,600/1,200).

Tara then replied, "By the way, is that a fiend or dragon?"

Vincent resumed, "Dragon, my friend. Virus dragon, Attack with plague wave!"

The dragon opened its mouth and breathed out a wave of purple and grey fog. It covered the dragon and it the dragon roared as its skin began to melt then it exploded into pixels before anything disgusting could of been seen.

(Vincent: 6,600P / Tara: 7,500LP)

Another Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

Vincent resumed, "When my dragon destroys a monster in battle, you take 200 points of damage equal to every card in my graveyard with Virus in its name and I Have two."

(Vincent: 6,600LP / Tara: 7,100LP)

Vincent resumed, "Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and it was a Pot Of Avarice spell card.

Tara resumed, "I Switch my dragon to defense and thats my turn."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I lay a monster facedown and my dragon, attack!"

The dragon breathed another wave at the dragon. It met the same fate as the last dragon, but this time the dragon melted into a puddle of purple slime and bones. It all shattered.

Another Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100).

(Vincent: 6,600LP / Tara: 6,700LP)

Tara then replied, "I didn't need to see that."

Vincent resumed, "Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and it was a Winged Kuriboh.

Tara resumed, "I play Pot of avarice."

She took her Horus LV4, Armed Dragon LV5, Mystic Swordsman LV4, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki and 1 Masked dragon and she reshuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards

Tara resumed, "I Switch my dragon to attack mode and I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The dragon fired a breath of fire at the virus dragon and in seconds it was reduced to a burning corpse and then that shattered to pixels.

(Vincent: 6,100LP / Tara: 6,700LP)

Tara resumed, "I End my turn."

Vincent drew a card.

Tara resumed, "I play Pyro Clock of Destiny."

Suddenly, a clock appeared and it started at the 2 and ended at the 4.

Vincent resumed, "Clever card. I set a card and end my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Breaker the magicial warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the magicial warrior appeared with a glowing sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a flame breath and a kuriboh appeared (300/200) and was reduced to ashes.

Tara resumed, "Breaker, attack!"

The warrior went in and a large rat with sores covered appeared (1,400/1,000) and the warrior slashed it and it blew to pixels.

Tara then replied, "What the heck was...what?"

The Warrior looked green in the face and he was clutching his stomach in pain (1,900/1,000 - 1,500/1,000).

Vincent resplied, "You destroyed my Sewer Rat and any monster that is not a machine or zombie loses 400 ATK as long as they're on the field."

Tara then replied, "Okay, then. I End with a facedown card."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Plague Spreader!"

As he sat the card down, a rotting corpse with black bones and torn shirt appeared and its bones had red spots over it (1,600/1,600).

Tara groaned and replied, "Thats just nasty."

Vincent laughed and replied, "If you think this is nasty, Wait until you see the rest of my deck. My zombie, attack!"

The zombie went and launched of black smoke and it covered the mages head and he coughed and coughed before collapsing to the ground and exploded to pixels.

(Vincent: 6,100LP / Tara: 6,600LP)

Suddenly, a small black skeleton appeared (100/100) and knelt.

Vincent resumed, "That is a plague token if your wondering and its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my dragon for my Silent Swordsman LV5!"

As the dragon vanished, the warrior appeared with its large blade (2,300/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and 1 swing of his sword, cleaved the zombie in two. the pieces exploded into purple smoke and then the token exploded into purple smoke as well.

(Vincent: 5,400LP / Tara: 6,500LP)

Vincent resumed, "By the way, when my zombies goes to the graveyard, each plague token is destroyed and you lose 100 points for every token."

Tara smiled and replied, "Bye-bye Creepy zombie. Your turn now."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and I also place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Grepher went in and sliced the facedown card and a Giant Germ appeared (1,000/100) and blew to pixels.

(Vincent: 5,400LP / Tara: 6,000LP)

2 germs appeared (1,000/100 x2).

Vincent resumed, "I Play my Trap Card, Hallowed Life barrier!"

He discarded a 2nd Virus Contaminator to his graveyard.

Tara resumed, "Oh well. Attack!"

The swordsman went in and stabbed its sword into the germ and then it blew to pixels.

(Vincent: 5,400LP / Tara: 5,500LP)

Tara sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Vincent resumed, "I Remove 1 of my contaminators for my next monster!"

As he placed his virus monster in the RFP slot, a beast was very disturbing looking, a large dragon-like beast, it▓s skin peeling off at the seams, showing several parts of muscle tissue, a pair of dark red eyes while on its four legs appeared (1,900/0).

Vincent resumed, "Meet my Virus Beast!"

Tara then replied, "Another hideous creature."

Vincent resumed, "quit insulting my monsters! I Equip him with Dark Infection!"

Suddenly, a large needle appeared and it poked itsself into the beast and roared and it began to glow back (1,900/0 - 2,400/0).

Vincent resumed, "I now equip my beast with Mist body!"

The beasts body was covered in a layer of mist.

Vincent resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast opened its mouth and fired a ball of purple liquid and it struck the warrior, who groaned in pain and he was covered in purple smoke. Suddenly, where the warrior used to be was a bulbing purple puddle and the sword and it shattered and the puddle vanished.

(Vincent: 5,400LP / Tara: 4,800LP)

Vincent resumed, "Take that. Since my beast attacked, it now goes into defense mode and that will do it for me."

The dragon coiled up in a ball.

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "My Beast, attack!"

The beast opened its mouth...

Tara smiled and replied, "Don't think so! I Activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out and wrapped the beast tightly (2,400/0 - 1,700/0).

Vincent sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster reincarnation."

She discarded a Ultimate Insect to her graveyard and got back Breaker.

Tara resumed, "I Summon him again!"

Breaker appeared again (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the infection card exploded to bits and the beasts ATK went down (2,400/0 - 1,200/0).

Suddenly, both duelists body turned dark black.

(Vincent: 4,900LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Vincent resumed, "When the dark infection card is removed from the field, we both 500 points of damage."

Tara resumed, "I use breakers ability!"

The sword began to glow brighter and he swung his sword and it struck the mist body card, blowing it to bits..

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spellcaster went in and stabbed the beast in its body and it roared and exploded into pixels.

(Vincent: 4,500LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Tara resumed, "Direct, attack!"

The warrior went in and slammed its blade into Vincents body.

(Vincent: 2,200LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that! One card facedown and its your turn now."

Vincent resumed, "Time for you to meet the best monster of my deck! I have to remove 3 virus monsters from play to summon my best card!"

He took his Contaiminator, Dragon and Virus beast and placed them in his RFP slot and then a 10 foot musclar fiend appeared...with peeling black skin, and dark red arms with block spots over them (2,900/3,000).

Vincent resumed, "Meet the best of my deck, VIRUS MASTER!"

Tara gulped as he saw the fiend.

Cassie then replied, "That's one of the rarest cards in the game."

Troy then replied, "I think my sis is in trouble."

Vincent resumed, "When my fiend is summoned, all monsters on the field lose 800 ATK."

The Swordsman ATK went down (2,300/1,000 - 1,500/1,000) and so did breakers (1,600/1,000 - 800/1,000).

Vincent resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Breaker!"

The fiend opened its mouth and launched a wave of purple and black smoke at breaker and he groaned and exploded into pixels.

(Vincent: 2,200LP / Tara: 2,200LP)

Vincent resumed, "Its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and the warrior grew taller and its sword was longer then he was (2,800/1,000).

Vincent gulped and replied, "Oh jeez."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Horus LV4!"

As he sat the card down, The dragon-like bird appeared (1,600/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I activate my facedown card!"

As he card flipped up, a Rising Energy appeared and she discarded her final card (Which Was a Pot Of Greed) and placed it in her graveyard and the Warriors ATK went up (2,800/1,000 - 4,300/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his master, my warrior!"

The warrior went in and in cleaved the fiend right down the middle with his sword. the halves exploded into shards.

Tara resumed, "Horus, direct attack!"

The fiend went in and covered the fiend in fire.

(Vincent: 0LP / Tara: 2,200LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Thats game, Vincent."

Vincent sighed and replied, "That was a great duel. You deserve this gift."

He went back to a locked up cabinet behind him and opened it up. He got a black box that was locked and he opened it, then he found 3 monster cards in it.

Tara took the cards and she looked at them and replied, "Cool cards, thanks."

Vincent smiled and replied, "You derserve them. Now each of you must leave and good luck in the future, kids,"

Tara smiled and replied, "Thanks for everything, Vincent."

the back door of the lair opened up and they exited out of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the Medic Center / 12:10pm

The kids opened another door and they found themselves in the Duel City medic building. A nurse was there and she replied, "Eliminator duel?"

Tara nodded and replied, "Yes and I won."

The women smiled and replied, "Congratulations. Your the first duelist to duel and win against him."

Tars smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

The 3 friends left the arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Sewer Rat

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF:1,000/4 Stars

Any monster other than a Machine- or Zombie-type monster that battles this monster loses 400 ATK Points as long as they remain face-up on the field.

Note: This card was used by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Virus Contaminator

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 0/ 2 Stars

This card can attack your Opponents Life Points directly. When this card deals damage to your Opponents Life Points, search your deck for one card in your deck with the word "Virus" In its name and add it to your hand.

Virus Beast

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 0/6 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing one card with the word "Virus" In its name from your graveyard. If this card destroys a Monster on your opponents side of the field while you have a card with the word "Virus" In its name on your side of the field (Except this card), this card may Attack again a second time in a row. At the end of the battle phase in which this card attacks, switch this card to Defense mode.

Note: Both of these cards were created by MichaelDJ54 an all creative credit goes to him.

Virus Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/1,200/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage equal to all cards with "Virus" in its name in your graveyard x 200.

Plague Spreader

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle special summon 1 "Plague" Token (Zombie/Dark/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star) To your side of the field in defense mode. The tokens cannot be used in a tribute summon and when this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy all "Plague" Tokens and for every destroyed token this way, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponet.

Dark Infection / Equip Spell Card

Image: Kozaky injection a large needle filled with black fluid into a unknown creature.

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Virus" In its name. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 500 points. When this card is removed from the field in anyway, inflict 500 points of damage to both players lifepoints.

Virus Master

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/3,000/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 3 cards in your graveyard with "Virus" from play. When this card is special summoned succesfully, decrease the ATK of all monsters on your opponets side of the field by 800 points until the targeted monsters are removed from the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That was a great duel. In the next chapter, A person from Kenny and Alisons past comes to Duel city. This man gave Kenny and Alison alot of trouble back in Duelatropolis, but became great friends with them afterwards. Who is this person and who will he duel and what kind of deck does he have? Find out in the next chapter that I will call "Heart of the Underdog" and it will be coming soon.


	15. Heart of the Underdog

Chapter Updated March 27th, 2008

This chapter will be small, but fun. Lets welcome a blast from Kenny and Alison Muto's past!

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 14: Heart of the Underdog

--  
Burger Barn Cafe / 1:00pm

Troy, Tara and Cassie were eating lunch that Troy bought to celebrate Taras victroys over a rare hunter. Tara was looking at the 3 cards she had won.

Tara then replied, "With these 3 cards, my deck is more powerful then ever. Its a wonderful deck now!"

Troy gulped down the remains of his strawberry shake and he replied, "You really deserve them, sis. You beat a Virus deck and it wase'nt easy for you."

Cassie then replied, "Troys right, Tara. Your deck is gonna be even more better then before with those 3 cards you won."

Tara nodded and replied, "I know. Want to head to the Game District for some fun?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Yes, lets."

The 3 friends got up and left.

Suddenly, a tall man with brown and grey hair came out and he had a brown shirt and black jeans including hazel eyes and he wore glasses and a duel disk was on his arm.

The man smiled and replied, "Can't wait to finally meet you, Tara and Troy."

He got up and he went to the order stand and the order girl replied, "Can I help you?"

The man then replied, "Can I get a couple of cheesburgers and a small bag of onion rings and a can of diet coke, please?"

The girl the replied, "Of course sir."

The girl went back and the man replied, "Time for some lunch."

--  
Outside the Game Palace / 4:00pm

The 3 got out and the man was waiting on a bench, awaiting their arrival.

Tara then replied, "Your really good at video games, Cassie."

The man got up and walked to the kids and he replied, "Hello, Tara, Troy."

Tara then replied, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and replied, "My name is Vladimir Dragonov."

Tara then replied, "No way.."

Troy then replied, "Dragina?"

Dragina laughed and replied, "Nice to finally meet the both of you for the first time."

Troy then replied, "Mr. Draganov, Its nice to meet you sir."

Dragina then replied, "Likewise, my friend. How are you folks doing?"

Troy smiled and replied, "They're good. So why, are you here, Dragina?"

Dragina then replied, "I'm here to duel of course. I have 3 cards of my own."

Troy resumed, "I have 8."

Dragina then replied, "That means we can only bet 1 card."

Troy then replied, "Thats fine with me."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", they both shouted.

(Dragina: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards fron their decks.

Troy then replied, "You may start if you want."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Thank you, Troy. I Set a monster and thats all."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gil Garth."

As he sat the card down, the mech fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The fiend went in and slashed the facedown card and a Giant rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was blown to pixels.

Another rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Switch my rat to defense and I lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops."

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The fiend charged and slammed its horn into the rat, blowing it to pixels.

A 3rd rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Troy resumed, "Gil Garth, your turn."

The fiend went and sliced the rat in twain with its katana.

Suddenly, a small toy soldior appeared with a musket pop gun (800/300).

Troy then replied, "A Toy?"

Dragina smiled and replied, "Yes, sir. This is my Toy Soldior and my deck is a toy deck."

Troy resumed, "Cool. Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and two more soldiors appeared (800/300 x2).

Dragina resumed, "I Summon my Toy Tank Terror in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a tank appeared and it was made out of green legos (1,600/1,300).

Dragina resumed, "This machine gains 100 ATK for every soldior on the field."

The tank began to glow (1,600/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The tank fired a shot and struck the one-eyed fiend and it groaned and exploded into shards.

(Dragina: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,800LP)

Dragina resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Tank, attack!"

The Tank fired a shot and the fiend was blown to pieces.

(Dragina: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,700LP)

Dragina resumed, "Toys, attack!"

The toys each fired a cork and each struck Troy in the stomach.

(Dragina: 8,000LP / Troy: 5,300LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "That was intresting, your turn now."

Tara then replied, "This is'nt good. Troys down to 5,300 lifepoints and Dragina hase'nt lost any yet."

Cassie then replied, "Dragina indeed has a tricky deck and with that tank, the soldiors cannot be targeted.

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

The one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700) and knelt.

Troy resumed, "I Tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des."

As the fiend vanished, the wicked monarch appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "This is my favorite card and one of the strongest."

Dragina then replied, "That is a powerful fiend you have there, my friend."

Troy resumed, "I Think so. Ha Des, attack."

The fiend fired a wave of green flame and it struck the tank and it exploded into pixels.

(Dragina: 7,400LP / Troy: 5,300LP)

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina resumed, "I switch my soldiors to defense mode and thats my turn."

Each of the soldiors knelt.

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior."

The fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "My fiends, take two of them out."

The ruler fired a wave of green fire and toy was consumed by the flames and the soldior slashed another one of them, blowing it to bits.

Troy resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of avarice."

He took his 2 soldiors, a tank and 2 rats and shuffled them into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Dragina resumed, "I Lay 1 card facedown and I set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and Dark Ruler, attack."

The fiend launched a barrage of green flames at the facedown card and a 2nd tank appeared and was blown to pixels.

Dragina resumed, "I activate Toy Cannon."

a cannon appeared and fired a cannonball and it struck the ruler in the stomach and then he knelt.

(Dragina: 7,400LP / Troy: 4,900LP)

Troy growled and replied, "Soldior, attack."

The fiend went in and with slice of his sword, blew the soldior to pixels.

Dragina resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn on my soldior."

The soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I play Crowning of the Emperor."

The soldior vanished, the toy emperor appeared on a toy horse (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "Meet my Emperor."

Troy gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez."

Dragina resumed, "I summon my Toy Spinner."

As he sat the card down, a small red top-like toy with a clown head for a top appeared (800/200).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack."

The emperor went in and he stabbed his sword into the stomach of the fiend and it groaned and exploded into shards as the emperor returned to Draginas side of the field.

Dragina resumed, "When he destroys a monster in battle, I Can take any trap card from my deck and added it to my hand."

He took his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk

Dragina resumed, "Toy Spinner, direct attack."

The top began to spin and it took off, striking troy in the stomach.

(Dragina: 7,400LP / Troy: 3,700LP)

Dragina resumed, "This duel is mine. I play Shield Crush and I lay 1 card facedown and that ends my turn."

The ruler groaned and exploded into pixels.

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Skull Knight #2 for my summoned skull."

as the facedown card vanished, the Wicked bony fiend appeared (2,500/1,250) and another fiend knight appeared (1,000/1,200).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The skull charged up and fired a wave of lightning bolts and it struck the emperor, blowing it to bits.

Troy resumed, "Skull knight, attack."

The fiend went in stabbed its sword into the top and it exploded into shards.

(Dragina: 7,100LP / Troy: 3,700LP)

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a card in his deck and placed it into his graveyard.

Dragina resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the haunted."

Suddenly, a large puppet appeared and its body looked like a checkerboard (2,800/2,600).

Troy only gulped at the new monster.

Dragina resumed, "This is my Puppet King."

Cassie then replied, "That is one Intresting monster he has there."

Tara looked at her and replied, "I agree on that one, girl."

Dragina resumed, "I Summon my Toy Wind-up."

As he sat the card down, a taller wind-up metal version of Toy Soldior appeared (1,000/700).

Dragina resumed, "I Play Drum and Fife corp,"

The Windup's ATK went up (1,000/700 - 2,000/700).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The king went in and punched the fiend and it roared in pain and blew to pixels.

Dragina resumed, "Windup, attack."

The soldior fired a shot and the knight was blown to bits.

(Dragina: 7,100LP / Troy: 2,400LP)

Dragina resumed, "I Can summon another when it does damage to your lifepoints."

A 2nd windup appeared (1,000/700).

Dragina resumed, "Attack."

The 2nd windup fired a shot and struck Troy.

(Dragina: 7,100LP / Troy: 1,400LP)

A 3rd one appeared (1,000/700) and it fired a shot and it struck Troy once again.

(Dragina: 7,100LP / Troy: 400LP)

Dragina resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kuriboh."

The small furry fiend appeared (300/200).

Troy resumed, "I play Multiply!"

Suddenly, 4 more kuribohs appeared (300/200).

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "This duel ends now. I summon another spinner."

Another spinner appeared (800/200).

Dragina then replied, "This duel ends now. Spinner, attack."

The toy charged in and slammed its body into Troy.

(Dragina: 7,100LP / Troy: 0LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "I win the duel, Troy."

Cassie sighed and replied, "He gave it his all."

Tara smiled and replied, "Troy did his best. His fiend deck is still the best there is."

Troy walked to him and he handied Dragina the card he won.

Troy then replied, "It was a honor to duel and meet you, Dragina."

Dragina then replied, "Likewise, Troy. If you want a rematch, find me at the Sogen hotel and ask for me and we'll duel."

Troy then replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

Dragina turned the other way and walked towards the restarauant district."

Troy looked at his deck and replied, "We tried and duel hard, but he won this match. The next match, I'll win."

He sat down on a nearby bench and the girls joined him.

--  
Ochiro's room 6:00pm

Ochiro was at his desk in the room and his daughter and wife were resting in the beds.

Suddenly, Suka came in and she replied, "Master Ochiro?"

He then replied, "What is it, Suka?"

Suka then replied, "Troy lost a duel against a toy deck."

Ochiro then replied, "We all lose once in awhile, but hearing him lose is intresting."

Suka nodded and left the room.

--  
Cards made by & others

Puppet King

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

When your opponent add a Monster Card from his/her deck to his/her hand, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summon by this card's effect, destroy it during your next End Phase.

Note: this card is a Japanese Promitional Card that has not be released in the United States Yet.

Toy Soldior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 300/ 3 Stars

If this card is on your side of the field during your Standby Phase, you may Special Summon up to two "Toy Soldier" from your hand or deck.

Toy Emperor

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 800/6 Stars

When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, search your deck for one Trap Card and add it to your hand.

Toy Cannon / Normal Trap Card

Image: A toy, Revolution-era cannon manned by Toy Soldiers.

Shift one opposing Monster into Defense Position. Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponents Life Points.

Fife And Drum Corp / Normal Spell Card

Image: A parade of Toy Soldiers with drums and fifes

During the turn you activate this card, the ATK of all Monsters on your side of the field whose ATK is 1,000 or less is doubled.

Crowning of the Emperor / Normal Spell Card

Image: An elaborate crown, with a spotlight on it.

Offer one "Toy Soldier" on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon one "Toy Emperor" from your deck.

These 5 cards were first used by Bonaparte in the Yugioh GX episode "Dormitory Demolition". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Toy Wind-up

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 700/3 Stars

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, you may Special Summon one "Toy Wind-Up" from your hand or deck.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Toy Tank Terror

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

Increase this Monsters ATK by 100 points for every "Toy Soldior" on your side of the field. While this card remains on the field, Your opponet cannot select any "Toy Soldior" on your side of the field as a attack target.

Toy Spinner

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 200/2 Stars

This card can attack your opponet directly.

Troy lost his first Duel City Match? Thats a major bummer for him. In The Next Chapter, Cassie goes for a duel and finds a kid with a deck that honors a certain Nintendo character. How will Cassie do against this deck? Find out in the next chapter that I will call "Enemy Controller" and it will be coming soon.


	16. Enemy Controller

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournament 

Chapter 15: Enemy Controller

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace Buffet Cafe / 10:00pm

Troy was at 1 of the tables, looking over his fiend deck. He had a half a glass of Pepsi and a plate of chicken fingers as well.

Troy sighed and replied, "My deck has lost me my first duel here, but losing to Dragina was no big deal. I'll just prepare my deck for my next duel."

He looked at the box he had his side deck in it and smiled and replied, "I have 2 cards in there that will give my fiend deck a serious boost of power and if I add them to my deck, it'll be perfect to duel with. What the hell? I'll do it."

He opened his side and looked through it and found 2 cards in it and he gathered his cards and shuffled them into a deck.

Troy then replied, "My deck is ready to duel win again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Neotown Cafe 1:00am

Saiyu was outside the cafe on a bench, awaiting a challenge.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "I have only 4 cards and I Want to win some more cards. I bet I'm one of the few people out here dueling this late at night."

Across the street from him was 3 teenage guys and one of them was taller them. The taller kid was a tall, chubby kid and he had glasses covering his hazel eyes and the 2nd one was a smaller then the tall one, but he was really thin and the final one was shorter then the other two and he was thin as well.

The tall one then replied, "Andre, you need to find a challenge. You have won 6 cards already and you're a few more away from entering the finals!"

The 2nd tallest kid nodded and replied, "I know. No one here's a challenge to me, Ron."

Saiyu then replied, "Hmm, that kid might be the challenge I was looking for."

He got up and walked across the street towards the guys.

Ron gasped and replied, "Here comes your challenge, dude."

Andre looked at Saiyu and he smiled and replied, "I'm dueling Saiyu Kaiba? AWESOME!"

He got up and replied, "Looking for a challenge, Saiyu? I'm a good one."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Good, I'm awaiting a challenge."

Andre then replied, "Let's do it then!"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Okay, then."

Both duelists ran to the middle of the street and both duelists activated their disks.

Ron and the younger man sat on the bench and Ron looked at him and replied, "Does he have a chance on beating him, Clyde?"

Clyde sighed and replied, "I don't think he does. Saiyu has the best deck in Duel City and he'll be tough to beat."

"Game on!■ Both duelists shouted.

(Saiyu: 8,000LP / Andre: 8,000LP)

Andre then replied, "You may go first if you want to, Saiyu."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Think I Will. I summon my Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the dark clown appeared and knelt (500/1,200).

Saiyu resumed, "That ends my turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, a disgusting mummy appeared (1,800/1,500).

Andre resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The mummy fired a wave of purple energy and the dark clown was blown to pixels.

Another Dark Clown appeared (500/1,200).

Saiyu laughed and replied, "When my Peten bites the big one, I Can remove it from play and special summon another one from my deck."

Andre sighed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Peten for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the clown vanished, The Large emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Saiyu resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire and the icky mummy was reduced to ashes.

(Saiyu: 8,000LP / Andre: 7,400LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Take that, Kid! I Set a card and its your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Play Shrink!"

The large dragon began to shrink (2,400/1,400 - 1,200/1,400).

Andre resumed, "I summon my Vampire Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the lady vampire appeared (1,550/1,550).

Andre resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The vampire went in and the vampire sank its fangs into the dragon and the dragon roared and exploded into shards.

(Saiyu: 7,850LP / Andre: 7,400LP)

Andre laughed hard and replied, "Take out a trap card, Saiyu!"

Saiyu took his deck out and took out his Crush Card Virus card and he slid into his graveyard and reshuffled the deck and placed it back into the disk.

Andre resumed, "I End with 2 facedown cards."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the shining armor knight appeared (1,600/1,000).

Saiyu resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The knight went in...

Andre quickly replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains began to come out of the ground.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Trap Jammer!"

The chains exploded to pixels and the knight stabbed the vampire in the chest with the sword and it blew to pixels.

(Saiyu: 7,850LP / Andre: 7,350LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and that's my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he played the card, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Saiyu resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a cyclone at the facedown card and a turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared (1,200/1,400) and was blown to dust.

(Saiyu: 7,850LP / Andre: 6,850LP)

Another Turtle appeared (1,200/1,400).

Saiyu resumed, "Knight, attack!"

The knight went in and stabbed its sword into the turtle and it blew to dust as well.

Andre then replied, "I'm summoning one of my big guns now!"

Suddenly, a zombie made out of bones and skulls appeared (2,400/2,000).

Saiyu sighed and replied, "A Ryu Kokki? Oh well. Your turn now."

The knight knelt.

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster and Ryu, attack!"

The zombie tossed a barrage of skulls and the knight was crushed flat by the skulls.

(Saiyu: 7,050LP / Andre: 6,850LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! I set this card facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Mummy!"

as he sat the card down, the mummy appeared (1,800/1,500).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Mummy, attack!"

The zombie went and flung its purple wave and the dragon was blown to bits.

Andre smiled and replied, "Ryu Kokki, Attack him now!"

The zombie tossed two skulls and each one struck Saiyu in the stomach. Oddly, Saiyu didn't move an inch.

(Saiyu: 4,650LP / Andre: 6,850LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Kaibaman!"

As he sat the card down, a man that looked like Seto Kaiba appeared (200/700).

Saiyu resumed, "I Tribute it for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

as the man vanished, the mighty dragon of light appeared with a roar (3,000/2,500).

Andre gulped as he saw the dragon.

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Blue Eyes, Attack his mummy with white Lightning!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its trademark attack and the mummy was blown to bits.

(Saiyu: 4,650LP / Andre: 5,650LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Switch my zombie to defense and I Set another card and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat he card down, the wicked beast warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Raider, attack!"

The beast went in and slashed the facedown card and a 2nd vampire lady appeared (1,550/1,550) and was blown to bits.

Saiyu resumed, "Blue Eyes take out that zombie!"

The dragon launched its attack and it struck the bony zombie and it exploded into bone fragments.

Saiyu resumed, "Your turn now, kid."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I play Cost Down!"

He discarded a Blood Sucker to her graveyard.

Andre resumed, "I Summon my Vampire lord!"

The lord of bats appeared (2,000/1,500).

Andre resumed, "I remove it from play for my Genesis!"

As the vampire vanished, the purple fiendish vampire appeared (3,000/2,100).

Andre resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack his Blue Eyes!"

The Zombie turned into red mist and it struck the dragon and it roared one last time before exploding into pixels.

(Saiyu: 3,950LP / Andre: 5,650LP)

Andre smiled and replied, "I took out 1 of your dragons, Saiyu. YEA! Your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Switch my raider to defense mode and thats my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I set a card as well. Genesis, attack!"

The zombie turned into mist and it struck the raider and then it shattered into pixels.

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play Silent Doom!"

The Blue Eyes appeared again and knelt (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu resumed, "I activate my facedown card!"

The card flipped out.

Andre gulped and replied, "No."

Saiyu resumed, "I play Polymerization to fuse the two blue eyes in my hand and the one in m hand!"

As the 3 dragons merged, the large 3-headed dragon of light appeared (4,500/3,800).

Andre looked a bit pale as he saw the dragon.

Clyde then replied, "Its the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Ron then replied, "He's dead meat."

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his genesis now!"

The dragon fired its attack and the vampire was blown to bits as the attack struck it.

(Saiyu: 3,950LP / Andre: 4,150LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Take that! 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I activate my Meteorain. Wipe out his facedown card!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and it was wiped out as well.

Andre groaned and replied, "That was my 3rd Pyramid turtle."

(Saiyu: 3,950LP / Andre: 1,050LP)

A 2nd vampire lord appeared (2,000/1,500) and it looked at the dragon and it was shaking in fear.

Saiyu laughed and replied, "This duel will end soon! Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Call of the Mummy to his graveyard and got back genesis.

Andre resumed, "I Remove it for my Genesis!"

The vampire again vanished and more powerful vampire appeared (3,000/2,100).

Andre resumed, "I Activate Mega morph on your dragon!"

The Dragon roared in pain (4,500/3,800 - 2,250/3,800).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The vampire turned into mist and it struck the dragon and it roared before exploding into shards.

(Saiyu: 3,200LP / Andre: 1,050LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "No Way. I Took out your Ultimate Dragon as well! Your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play Fusion Recovery."

He took his Polymerization and Blue Eyes from his graveyard and placed them into his hand.

Saiyu resumed, "I end with 1 monster facedown."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Equip my dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The vampire turned into mist again and a Des Feral Imp appeared (1,400/1,600) and was blown to pieces.

(Saiyu: 1,800LP / Andre: 1,050LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and he laughed as saw what the card was.

Andre then replied, "Good draw, Saiyu?"

Saiyu laughed hard and replied, "Your about to see. I Play Polymerization!"

Andre looked puzzled and replied, "What are you fusing?"

Saiyu laughed and replied, "The Blues and Blade Knight in my hand!"

Andre looked puzzled and replied, "There's a fusion of those two?"

Saiyu did'nt answer as the Blue Eyes and the warrior appeared and merged together and the ending result was a tall male warrior with blue shining armor and a large blue blade and a steel shield with the blue eyes white dragon on it (3,800/3,400).

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Meet the 2nd best fusion in my deck, BLUE EYES KNIGHT!"

Andre then replied, "Oh, jeez...

Saiyu resumed, "This guys ability is that if I have 2 or less cards in my hand, it gains 400 ATK So I'll set this card facedown."

He sat the card down and the warriors sword began to glow (3,800/3,400 - 4,200/3,400).

Saiyu resumed, "This duel ends now. Blue Eyes Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and stabbed its sword into the vampire and it groaned in pain and exploded into pixels.

(Saiyu: 1,800LP / Andre: 0LP)

Saiyu resumed, "That ends the duel."

Andre slowly got up and replied, "Good duel, Mr. Kaiba. You win the prize."

He took the card out of his box and handed it To Saiyu and he turned the other way and started to walk away.

Saiyu then replied, "Andre?"

Andre turned to him and replied, "Yes, Saiyu?"

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Great dueling. Your the first one I've dueled to destroy my Blue Eyes and my Ultimate Dragon in one duel. Congratulations to you."

Andre smiled and replied, "Thanks sir."

Saiyu nodded and he walked towards the Duel City Main Building.

Andre sighed and replied, "That was a hard match I lost."

The 3 men walked away.

-  
Day

Outside the Crystal Palace / 9:45am

Troy, Tara and Cassie were outside; enjoy the warmth of the morning air.

Cassie sighed and replied, "The air is nice on this island."

Troy nodded and replied, "I so agree with that."

Tara then replied, "The weather has been beautiful since we arrived days ago."

Suddenly, a teenage boy walked out of the crystal palace resort and he was oddly dressed. He wore Red overalls, Blue shirt and a red hat with an M on it.

Troy then replied, "He looks like Mario."

Tara then replied, "Must be a fan."

The kid went up to them and replied, "Do any of you duelists want to duel me?"

Tara then replied, "I'll pass. I'm improving my deck."

Troy then replied, "I'll pass as well."

Cassie laughed and replied, "I'll duel you then."

The kid then replied, "Okay, then. I'm Andrew."

Cassie then replied, "I'm Cassie Crowler."

Andrew smiled and replied, "Cool."

Both duelists activated their disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

Andrew resumed, "I have 7 star cards. You?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "I have 7 as well. How many do you want to bet?"

Andrew smiled and replied, "1 card."

Cassie resumed, "Fair Enough."

"Game on!" Both duelists shouted.

(Andrew: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Cassie smiled and replied, "You may begin if you want."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "Okay. I Play Reload!"

He shuffled his hand into his deck and drew 5 new cards.

Andrew resumed, "I set a card and that's my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, the duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Cassie resumed, "Let's do it. Attack with sonic peck!"

The duck went in and pecked the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to pixels.

Andrew took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Cassie resumed, "Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Summon my decks star!"

As he sat the card down, a short man with red overalls, a blue shirt and a red hat appeared (1,400/1,200).

Troy then replied, "Whoa."

Tara then replied, "Mario?"

Andrew laughed and replied, "Of course it its. Meet Super Mario!"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Its weaker then my duck."

Andrew resumed, "In that case then, I activate the spell card Star Power: Big Mushroom! This card gives Mario a 1,000 point boost until the end of my turn."

Mario laughed as he grew larger (1,400/1,200 - 2,400/1,200).

Cassie then replied, "That might help him good.'

Andrew resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Mario ran in and punched the duck, blowing it to pixels.

(Andrew: 8,000LP / Cassie: 7,300LP)

Andrew resumed, "That ends my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Queen!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful Harpie queen appeared (1,900/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The queen flew and slashed the hero across his chest and he groaned as he shattered into pixels.

(Andrew: 7,500LP / Cassie: 7,300LP)

Cassie resumed, "That ends my turn."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I set a card and I Place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the Harpie with armor appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Queenie, attack!"

The Harpie flew to the facedown card and a red spiked shell appeared (0/2,100) and the queen slashed it and she was pushed back and then the shell ran into the queens stomach and she groaned and exploded into pixels.

(Andrew: 7,500LP / Cassie: 7,100LP)

Cassie looked puzzled and replied, "What the heck...?"

Andrew laughed and replied, "Thats my Spiked Koopa. When he's attacked by a monster with Less ATK then his DEF, the attacking monster is destroyed."

Cassie sighed and replied, "Oh well. I set a card and thats my turn."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Mystical Space Typhoon and got back his Mario.

Andrew resumed, "I Summon Mario Again!"

Mario appeared again (1,400/1,200).

Andrew resumed, "I equip him with Star Power: Fire Flower!"

A box with a question mark on it and Mario hit it and a red flower popped out of it and Mario turned dark red (1,400/1,200 - 1,700/1,500).

Andrew resumed, "I can now shuffle Mario and this fire flower back into my deck to special summon another form of him!"

As Mario vanished, Mario appeared again...but he now had a dark-red shirt and a red and green hat on (2,300/2,000).

Andrew smiled and replied, "Meet Fire Mario!"

Cassie gulped at this.

Andrew resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Fireball Barrage!"

He fired a barrage of fireballs and the Harpie was reduced to ashes and burnt feathers in seconds and the ashes and feathers blew away.

(Andrew: 7,500LP / Cassie: 6,600LP)

Andrew laughed and replied, "This duel is almost over! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and I Also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "Fire Mario, attack!"

Mario fired another barrage of fireballs at the facedown card and a Harpie Girl appeared (500/500), then was reduced to ashes and burnt feathers as well as the ashes and feathers blew away.

Andrew sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Shrink!"

Mario began to shrink (2,300/2,000 - 1,150/2,000).

Cassie resumed, "I Play my own monster reincarnation."

She discarded a Harpie Lady 1 to her graveyard and got her queen back.

Cassie resumed, "I Summon the Queen again."

The Queen appeared again (1,900/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The queen flew in and slashed Mario across his chest and he groaned and exploded into pixels.

(Andrew: 6,750LP / Cassie: 6,600LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and that will do it."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Lady 1!"

As he sat the card down, the Harpie lady appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) And the queens ATK went up (1,900/1,200 - 2,200/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Queen, Attack!"

The Harpie flew in and slashed the shell and it cracked and blew to pieces.

Cassie resumed, "Harpie Lady 1, Attack!"

The Harpie flew in and slashed the card and a Muscular man holding a hammer appeared (500/500). The man howled as he exploded.

Andrew smiled and replied, "You are too kind. That was my Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Cassie resumed, "I End with Ookazi!"

The rain of fire struck Andrew.

(Andrew: 5,950LP / Cassie: 6,600LP)

Andrew resumed, "I Summon Mario again!"

for the 3rd time, Mario appeared (1,400/1,200).

Andrew Resumed, "I equip him with Star Power: Feather!"

Mario appeared with a feather above his head (1,400/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Andrew resumed, "I return him to my deck!"

As Mario vanished, Mario appeared again...but he now had a yellow cape on his Back (2,300/2,000).

Andrew laughed and replied, "Meet Flying Mario!"

Cassie then replied, "Another Mario Form."

Andrew resumed, "Before I explain this guys ability, I Equip it with Super Mario Mushroom - White!"

A box with a question mark on it appeared and the Mario jump at it and a White mushroom came out. Mario grabbed it and the hero was now blinking white.

Andrew resumed, "Lets do it. Attack directly!"

The warrior flew in and he slammed its body into Cassie.

(Andrew: 5,950LP / Cassie: 5,450LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Harpie Queen, attack!"

The Queen flew in and slashed Mario across his chest and his blinking white glow vanished, but Mario was still there.

(Andrew: 5,350LP / Cassie: 5,450LP)

Cassie then replied, "The Equip card protects it?"

Andrew nodded to her.

Cassie then replied, "Okay, Then. Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "Mario, Attack again!"

Mario flew in and slammed its body into the Harpie, blowing it to pixels.

(Andrew: 5,350LP / Cassie: 4,750LP)

Andrew resumed, "I End my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Tribute My Harpie Queen For my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the queen vanished, The Male birdman appeared (2,300/1,900).

Andrews facedown card vanished from the field.

Cassie resumed, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The Chains came out of the ground and wrapped up Mario (2,300/2,000 - 1,600/2,000).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The birdman flew in and slashed Mario across the chest and he exploded into shards.

(Andrew: 4,650LP / Cassie: 4,750LP)

Cassie sighed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "Mario Returns again!"

Mario appeared and knelt (1,400/1,200).

Andrew resumed, "I equip him with Mist Body!"

Mario was covered in mist.

Andrew resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "Pass."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Summon Princess Peach in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, A Woman with a beautiful Pink dress appeared (1,200/2,000).

Andrew resumed, "While Mario Remains on the field, you cannot attack her until Mario is gone."

Cassie then replied, "That means I Can't destroy neither of them!"

Andrew smiled and replied, "Correct and she also gives him 400 ATK!"

Mario smiled (1,400/1,200 - 1,800/1,200).

Andrew resumed, "I activate my Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

Mario launched a barrage of fireballs at the Birdman and he was reduced to ashes and burnt feathers and the ashes and feathers blew away.

(Andrew: 4,650LP / Cassie: 4,550LP)

Andrew laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and I Summon my Birdface!"

As he sat the card down, the Gold Feathered bird appeared (1,600/1,600).

Cassie resumed, "I don't usually play this card, but its mighty Useful! I play Eternal Rest!"

Mario gasped and then he collapsed to the ground and exploded into shards.

Cassie resumed, "I Play Stop Defense!"

Peach rose to attack position.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Gold Feather Storm!"

The bird flapped its wings like crazy until a tornado of gold feathers formed and it flew and struck the princess, blowing her to pixels.

(Andrew: 3,650LP / Cassie: 4,550LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Play Nobleman of Extermination."

The Knight went and stabbed the facedown card and Cassies facedown card (A Icarus Attack) lifted up and shattered. Cassie sighed as she took 2 more cards out of her deck and placed them into her RFP slot.

Andrew resumed, "I Play Shine Summon! Now I Get a Shine Sprite Token!"

A Large floating golden object appeared (1,100/1,100).

Andrew resumed, "That ends my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Harpie Queen!"

As he sat the card down, the Harpie queen appeared again (1,900/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Birdface went in and clawed the sprite with its talons and it crashed to the ground and exploded into pixels.

Andrew smiled and replied, "When the sprite is destroyed in battle, I Get to draw a card.

He drew a card from his deck.

Cassie resumed, "Queenie, Direct Attack!"

The Harpie went in and clawed Andrew in the chest.

(Andrew: 1,750LP / Cassie: 4,550LP)

Cassie resumed, "That ends my turn."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Summon the best monster in my deck! I remove Super Mario, Peach and 1 Star Power card from play To Summon my best card!"

As he took the 3 cards out of his graveyard and placed them into his RFP slot, a Large Green turtle with a spiked Shell appeared. He let out a Lord Roar (3,000/3,000).

Andrew resumed, "Meet his Awfulness and Marios greatest foe, KING BOWSER!"

Cassie gulped and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The turtle opened its mouth and fired a wave of fire and it struck the two birds, reducing both to piles of blackened ashes.

(Andrew: 1,750LP / Cassie: 2,050LP)

Cassie took her deck out and found the card she wanted, and then she reshuffled her deck and placed it into her disk. She then replied, "He can attack twice?"

Andrew laughed and replied, "It can attack twice if my opponent has 2 or more monsters on the field! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I set a card and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "Destroy his facedown card, Bowser!"

The turtle fired a barrage of fire at the facedown card and a Harpie Lady 2 appeared (1,600/1,400) and was reduced to ashes.

Andrew resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I play Hysteric Party!"

She discarded a elegant Egotist to her graveyard, and Harpie Queen, Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady 1 appeared (1,900/1,200 - 2,200/1,200) (1,800/1,300 - 2,100/1,300) - (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "I Tribute these lovely ladies for my Harpie Lady Phoenix!"

As the 3 vanished, the beautiful Harpie appeared (3,200/2,800).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Bowser!"

The Harpie went in and clawed the spiked-shelled turtle in the head and he collapsed to the ground, then exploded into shards.

Cassie laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Play Special Hurricane!"

He discarded a 2nd Star Power - Fire Flower to her graveyard and the phoenix lady gasped and exploded in a flurry of feathers.

Tara then replied, "He just beat her best monster!"

Troy then replied, "She'll win."

Andrew resumed, "I summon my Hammer Bro!"

As he sat the card down, a large turtle like creature holding a hammer appeared with a large green shell. (1,900/1,000).

Andrew resumed, "Direct attack!"

The turtle tossed a hammer into the air and it struck Cassie on her head.

(Andrew: 1,750LP / Cassie: 1,150LP)

Andrew resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Coins from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards.

Cassie resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The warrior shrank (1,900/1,000 - 950/1,000).

Cassie resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Swift Birdman Joe appeared (2,300/1,900).

Cassie resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! End this duel now!"

The Birdman went in (2,300/1,900 - 3,000/1,900), then slashed the hammer warrior and he exploded into shards.

(Andrew: 0LP / Cassie: 1,150LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Thats game, Andrew!"

Andrew walked to her and replied, "Good Game, Girl."

He handed her the card and walked away.

Cassie then replied, "Great guy."

Troy went to her and replied, "Good duel, Girl!"

Tara nodded and replied, "I know. It was great duel."

-  
Cards made by & others

Star Power: Big Mushroom / Normal Spell Card

Image: A shiny red and white polka dot mushroom coming out of a yellow block with a question mark on it.

This card can only be activated when you have any card with the word "Mario" In its name. Increase all cards with "Mario" In it's name by 1,000 Points until the end phase of your turn.

Spiked Koopa

Reptile/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

When this card is attacked by a monster with less Attack than this cards defense, destroy the monster that attacked this card.

Note: Both of these cards were created by MichaelJd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Super Mario Mushroom - White / Equip Spell Card

Image: A white mushroom coming out of a yellow block with a question mark on it.

Equip only to a card with "Mario" in its name. (That monster can only be equipped with 1 "Super Mario Mushroom - White" at a time.) If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.

Note: This card was created by Crazy Little Devil and all creative credit goes to him.

Blue Eyes White Knight

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,800/3,400/10 Stars

Blue Eyes White Dragon Blade Knight

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. If you have 2 or less cards in your hand, Increase this cards ATK by 400.

Super Mario

Warrior/Light/ATK: 1,400/1,000/4 Stars

"The hero of the mushroom kingdom. He will always defend the Princess from any kind of danger."

Star Power: Fire Flower / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Flower coming out of a yellow block with a Question mark on it.

This card can only be equipped to "Super Mario". Increase the equipped monsters ATK & DEF by 300. During your main phase you can shuffle 1 "Super Mario" equipped with this card to special summon 1 "Fire Mario" From your deck to your side of the field.

Fire Mario

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,300/2,000/5 Stars

This card cannot be special summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Star Power: Fire Flower". If your opponent has 2 or more monsters on the field, this card can attack twice.

Star Power: Feather / Equip Spell Card

Image: A feather coming out of a yellow block with a question mark on it.

This card can only be equipped to "Super Mario". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 400. During your main phase you can shuffle 1 "Super Mario" equipped with this card back into your deck to special summon 1 "Flying Mario" From your deck to your side of the field.

Flying Mario

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,300/2,000/5 Stars

This card cannot be special summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Star Power: Feather". If you cut this cards ATK in half this card can attack directly.

Princess Peach

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,200/2,000/4 Stars

This card cannot be attack while a monster with "Mario" in its name remains on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of all monsters with "Mario" In its name by 400 points. Only 1 of this card can exist on the field.

Shine Summon / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Shine Sprit floating in air.

This card can only be used if you have a "Super Mario" in your graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Shine Sprite" token (ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars) to your side of the field in defense mode. When the "Shine Sprite" is destoyed as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

King Bowser

Reptile/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/3,000/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 1 "Super Mario", 1 "Princess Peach" and 1 card with "Star Power" in your graveyard from play. This card can attack twice only if your opponets has 2 or more monsters on the field.

Hammer Bro

Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"One of Bowsers best warriors. He attacks his opponents with his mighty hammer."

--------------------------------------

That was a great duel. In The Next Chapter, Troy Duels...in a dream. Will he be able to win this dream duel and wake up and who is he facing? I'll give a hint on who he's facing: its his 1 of his grandfathers, but he's more evil and nastier then his grandfather is. Who is he and Will Troy be able to win and wake up? Find out in the next chapter that I will call "Nightmare Wheel" and it will be coming soon.


	17. Nightmare Wheel

Note: I Know Jaden was called The Supreme King in the anime, but for this chapter only, he'll be called the Evil King instead. 

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournament

Chapter 16: Nightmare Wheel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mega Cluck Fried Chicken stand / 3:00pm

Troy, Tara and Cassie were outside, enjoying some chicken and talking about Cassies victory.

Cassie then replied, "That was interesting duel to say, at least."

Tara then replied, "I agree. His deck has some of the rarest cards in the game. It was interesting duel."

Troy then replied, "I agree. I'm going up for some more chicken wings."

Cassie giggled and replied, "That will be your third box of wings. Why are you always so hungry?"

Troy sighed and replied, "I just am, I guess."

He got up and walked up to the order stand.

Cassie sighed and replied, "He acts like my Grandfather Joey."

Tara then replied, "I know. My dad told me about how he likes to eat and eat."

Cassie took her deck out and placed it on the Picnic table top.

Tara then replied, "Why do you have it out?"

Cassie then replied, "Might take out some cards card out and think of new ways to duel with this deck of mine."

She laid her 40 card deck out on the table.

Cassie then replied, "I'll take out these cards and add 3 from my side deck."

She took her Elegant Egotist, Harpie Lady Sisters and Her Triangle Ecstasy spark and placed them to the side. She took 3 cards from her side deck and placed them with the others. She took the 3 other cards and placed them in her side deck, then she gathered her deck out and put them all together and formed her deck.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Yea, it's ready to go!"

Suddenly, Troy came back with a plate full of wings and fries.

Tara giggled and replied, "Good grief, bro. You'll get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that!"

Troy smiled and replied, "Oh well. I've had one before and I get through it okay, sis."

Tara only sighed as she watched her little brother chow down on the wings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Troy's room / 11:30pm

Troy was in this bed, and wide awake.

He groaned and replied, "Maybe I ate too many of those wings..."

He was out like a light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Troy's Dream / Unknown

Troy woke and he was still in his pajamas and he had his duel disk on his arm. He looked around and he was a large blue-bricked arena of some sorts.

Troy then replied, "Where the hell am I?"

He looked straight towards the other side of the arena and he saw a young boy in a tattered shirt and ripped pants with a duel disk o his arm and he was dueling someone in evil back armor and the duel disk he had was bigger and black and more evil looking. The boy a had a bean soldier (1,400/1,200) In defense mode and nothing else and the armored man had nothing on his side of the field.

Troy then replied, "Who are they?"

(Armored Man: 7,900LP / Boy: 800LP)

The armored man laughed evilly as he drew a card and replied, "This duel is almost over. I play a spell card Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, A Gil Garth appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy then replied, "That man has good taste in monster."

The man resumed, "I Tribute it for 1 of my favorite fiends in my deck!"

As the fiend vanished, a fiend with spikes all over appeared.

Troy then replied, "Whoa. What a monster...wait How'd he summon that strong of a monster with only 1 tribute?"

The man laughed and replied, "I End this duel. Attack!"

The fiend went in quickly and sliced through the bean soldier and it exploded into pixels.

(Armored Man: 7,900LP / Boy: 0LP)

The man smiled and replied, "You lose, kid!"

He pointed his finger towards the child and fired a dark bolt of lightning at him and it struck the poor kid.

Troy then replied, "What the..?"

The kid gasped for air and he collapsed to the ground and vanished in thick black smoke.

Troy ran to the man and replied, "What did you do with him?"

The armored laughed and replied, "The same my other opponents go when I beat them, the Shadow Realm of course."

Troy sighed and replied, "Shadow Realm? Who are you?"

The man took off his helmet and he had brown hair and brown eyes.

Troy gulped and replied, "Grandpa Jaden?"

He put back on his helmet and he replied, "I don't know any Jaden, but I'm known as Evil King."

Troy sighed and replied, "Okay then. Where am I?"

The King laughed and replied, "The arena of pure evil. This is where I belong."

Troy then replied, "Why do you need me for?"

The king then replied, "Because I don't exist and I need a human body to take over and be reborn into the world."

Troy then replied, "Sheesh, Sorry I asked. If I Duel you, will be gone for good?"

The king nodded and replied, "Yes. If I win though, I get your body and your spirit will be trapped her forever and until this duel is over, you won't be able to wake up!"

Troy sighed and replied, "Whatever. Let's do it this!"

A Duel disk appeared on Troy's arm with a deck in it.

Troy then replied, "What deck did you give me?"

The king laughed and replied, "You're own deck of course."

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game On!" Troy shouted out loud.

(Evil King: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards and the arena transformed into a Large Shadowy arena.

Troy gulped and replied, "Shadow Realm?"

The King smiled and replied, "Yes, kid! I'll be nice and let you go first."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Thanks, I think. I set a card and a set a monster and that's my turn."

The King drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, the hero of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

The King resumed, "Let's do it. Attack with static shock!"

The hero launched his attack at the facedown and a Skull Knight #2 appeared (1,000/1,200) and was blown to bits.

The King resumed, "I set a card and that's my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,400).

Troy resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in with its axe and sliced the hero right through the middle with its blade. The hero's remains fell to the ground and exploded into electrified pixels.

(Evil King: 7,700LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Troy then replied, "That was a disturbing site."

The King then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Hero Signal!"

The Signal shot out and the large hero of clay appeared and knelt (800/2,000).

Troy then replied, "Okay. 1 Card facedown and it's Your turn now."

The king drew a card and replied, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He took his sparkman back.

The king laughed and replied, "You'll enjoy this. I play Dark Fusion!"

Sparkman appeared again and he and Clayman merged together and the ending result was a fiendish man that had Purple, red and silver armor (2,400/1,500).

The king resumed, "Meet the first evil fusion, Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

Troy gulped as he saw the monster.

The king resumed, "His ability he can destroy any monster so your soldier goes bye-bye!"

The golem fired a wicked barrage of lightning and the fiend was blown to bits.

The king resumed, "Let's do it. Direct attack!"

The fiend hero went in and fired another barrage of lightening that Struck Troy in the chest.

(Evil King: 7,700LP / Troy: 5,600LP)

The King laughed hard and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and that's my turn."

The King drew a card and replied, "Golem, wipe out his facedown card!"

The fiend launched another of lightning bolts at the facedown card and a Gil Garth appeared (1,800/1,500) and it exploded into pixels.

The King laughed and replied, "Your body will be perfect for me! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "You have to beat me first! I Summon my La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!"

As he sat the card down, the green Smokey genie appeared (1,800/1,000).

Troy resumed, "I'm attacking your golem now! Attack!"

The genie opened its mouth.

The evil king laughed and replied, "You want to lose that badly?"

Troy smiled and replied, "I Don't plan on losing. I activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out of the ground and wrapped up the fiend (2,400/1,500 - 1,700/1,500) and the genie opened its mouth a fired a wave of green flames. It covered the fiend from head to toe and it began to crack all over and then it finally exploded into shards.

(Evil King: 7,600LP / Troy: 5,600LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! One card facedown and its your turn now."

The King drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and that's my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Giant Germ!"

As he sat the card down, the large hairy purple black blob appeared (1,000/100).

Troy resumed, "I play the spell card, Stygian Compact!"

The King didn't say a word.

Troy sighed and replied, "With this card, I can tribute a fiend and I can add any monster with Dark Ruler in its name from my deck to my hand."

The germ vanished and he took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Troy resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The genie opened its mouth and fired another wave of green fire at the facedown card and a Elemental Hero avian appeared (1,000/1,000) and was blown to bits.

Troy resumed, "I End my turn with Poison of an old man."

(Evil King: 7,600LP / Troy: 6,800LP)

The King drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them (A Wildheart and a Bubbleman) and placed them in his graveyard.

The king resumed, "I Play Fifth Hope!"

He took the five elemental heroes in his graveyard and shuffled them into his disk and he drew 2 new cards.

The king resumed, "I Play My second Dark Fusion and this time its going to be Burstinatrix and Avain!"

The heroes appeared again and into merged together and the ending result was a fiend with yellow hair, two large wings, a red suit & cape and very sharp claws (2,100/1,200).

The king laughed and replied, "Meet the next of my evil heroes, Evil Hero Inferno Wing!"

Troy gulped and replied, "You know I Prefer Flame wingman then that fiend."

The king resumed, "I prefer this fiend then that weaker monster. Inferno Wing, attack!"

The fiend went and slashed the genie with its sharp claws and the genie groaned in pain and exploded into shards.

(Evil King: 7,600LP / Troy: 6,500LP)

The king resumed, "When My Evil Hero destroys a monster, I Can choose to inflict damage to your life points equal to the ATK or DEF of your monster whichever is higher!"

(Evil King: 7,600LP / Troy: 4,700LP)

The king laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card.

The King quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Hidden Book of Spell!"

He took both Dark Fusions and shuffled them into his deck.

Troy resumed, "I set a monster and I Card facedown and that's my turn."

The king drew a card and replied, "Inferno Wing, attack!"

The fiend went in...

Troy quickly replied, "I activate Draining Shield!"

Suddenly, a shield stopped the fiend.

(Evil King: 7,600LP / Troy: 6,800LP)

The king growled and replied, "Lucky punk! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Malice doll of demise for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the facedown card vanished, the wicked monarch appeared with a laugh (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!"

La Jinn appeared (1,800/1,000).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green fire and it struck both of the wings, burning both of them up and then the fiend slammed into the ground, exploding into shards.

Troy resumed, "La Jinn, direct attack!"

The fiend went in and launched a wave of green fire and it struck the king in his armor.

(Evil King: 5,450LP / Troy: 6,800LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Another Evil Fiend bites the dust! Your turn now."

The king drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I Set a card and that's my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Ha Des take care of his facedown card!"

The monarch fired a barrage of flames at the facedown card and a 2nd Sparkman appeared (1,600/1,400) and exploded into pixels.

Troy resumed, "Let's do it. La Jinn, attack directly!"

The fiend opened its mouth.

The king quickly replied, "I Play Negate attack!"

The Genie suddenly stopped.

Troy sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

The king drew a card and replied, "Since I have no monsters, I can special summon this monster from my hand!"

Suddenly, a man with blades on his head, a scaly suit and with clawed hands appeared (300/600).

The king resumed, "Meet my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy!"

Troy then replied, "It's weak."

The king resumed, "I wasn't going to use it anyway. I Tribute it for my Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"

As the fiend vanished, The Fiend that Troy saw defeated the Kid appeared and it had sharp claws (2,600/1,800).

Troy gulped as he saw the new monster.

The king resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Ha Des now!"

The Fiend went in and in and stabbed its claw into the wicked monarch's chest and as he pulled them out, the fiend monarch exploded into pixels.

(Evil King: 5,300LP / Troy: 6,800LP)

The king resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a card and that's my turn."

The King drew a card and replied, "I summon my Evil Inferno Gainer!"

As he sat the card down, another fiend hero appeared with horns all over and two sharp claws (1,600/0).

The king resumed, "I remove it from for its ability."

The fiend vanished.

The king laughed and replied; "Now since I removed him from play My monster can attack twice! Attack the Genie first then his facedown card!"

The fiend went in and slashed the genie and it groaned and exploded into shards and then the fiend went in and slashed the facedown card and an Opticlops appeared (1,800/1,700) and exploded to pixels as well.

(Evil King: 5,300LP / Troy: 4,300LP)

The king laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Polymerization card to his graveyard and got back his Dark Ruler.

Troy resumed, "I Play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

A Small fiend made of beads appeared (0/0).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the token vanished, the fiend ruler appeared again (2,450/1,600).

Troy then replied, "I Play Riryoku!"

The Evil hero groaned (2,600/1,800 - 1,300/1,800) and the monarchs ATK went up (2,450/1,600 - 3,750/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Monarch fired a wave of green flames at the fiend and it groaned and exploded into shards soon after.

(Evil King: 2,850LP / Troy: 4,300LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

The King drew a card and replied, "I set a card and that's my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green fire at the facedown card and a Witch of the black forest appeared (1,100/1,200) and was covered head to toe in green fire. Soon the flames died down and a pile of bones appeared on the ground and shattered to pixels a few seconds later.

The king took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Troy gulped and replied, "That was...disturbing. Your turn now."

As the king drew a card, the horned fiend appeared (1,600/0) and knelt.

The King resumed, "I summon my Weathering Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a large rocky creature appeared (2,000/1,200).

Troy then replied, "Nice rock, king."

The king resumed, "I Play Dark Fusion!"

The Rock and fiend merged together and the ending result was a large rocky fiend with two large wings and sharp claws (0/0).

The king resumed, "Meet Evil Hero Dark Gaia! This fiends ATK is the fusion materials used to fusion summon it."

The ATK of the fiend went up (0/0 - 3,600/0).

Troy resumed, "Let's do it. Attack with Rock Slash!"

The fiend flew and slashed the Monarch and he collapsed to the ground and exploded into shards.

(Evil King: 2,850LP / Troy: 3,150LP)

The King laughed evilly and replied, "Take that! Your turn now, boy!"

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of Avarice!"

He took 2 Archfiend Soldiers, 1 Dark Ruler, 1 Opticlops and 1 Gil Garth and shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 2 new cards.

Troy resumed, "I Set a monster and I set 1 card facedown and that's my turn."

The king drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of Avarice as well!"

He took his Infernal Prodigy, Infernal Gainer, Weathering Soldier, Malicious Edge and his sparkman and shuffled them into his graveyard and drew 2 new cards.

The king resumed, "Dark Gaia, Attack!"

The fiend went in and a Giant Orc appeared (2,200/0) and it rose to attack position and the evil hero struck it with its claw, blowing it to pixels.

(Evil King: 2,850LP / Troy: 3,150LP)

The king resumed, "That was my fiends Ability, if you were wondering. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldier again!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend warrior appeared again (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I set a card and that's my turn."

The king drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Wild heart!"

As he sat the card down, the muscled hero appeared with its large blade (1,500/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The hero flew to the fiend.

Troy smiled and replied, "Will you now? I activate Justi-Break! This won't affect your wild heart, but your fiend is going bye-bye!"

Suddenly, A blast of electricity flashed all over the arena and The Evil Hero was electrocuted and then it collapsed into the ground, exploding into shards as it landed.

The king growled and replied, "You little...Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute it for my Lesser Fiend!"

As the soldier vanished, the many-armed fiend appeared and (2,100/1,000).

Troy resumed, "Attack his warrior now!"

The fiend went in and punched the warrior in the chest and he dropped his sword and exploded into shards soon after.

(Evil King: 2,150LP / Troy: 3,150LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that, your majesty! I set a card and that's my turn."

The king drew a card and replied, "I Play Reinforcements of the army."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

The king resumed, "I Play Dark Fusion!"

Clayman and Burstinatrix appeared on the field and merged together and the ending result was a fiend that was covered with armor and had a cannon for one of his arms and the other arm had a hand with claws and then it knelt (2,000/2,500).

The king resumed, "Meet My Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!"

Troy then replied, "Its weaker then my fiend!"

The king smiled and replied, "I know that. But that's why my monster is in defense mode. I Set 1 card facedown and that's my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "1 Card facedown and that's my turn."

As the king drew a card, the fiend fired a shot and it struck Troy in the chest.

(Evil King: 2,150LP / Troy: 2,150LP)

The king laughed and replied, "That was my snipers ability! If it's in defense mode during my stand-by phase, you take 1,000 points of damage."

Troy resumed, "Whatever."

The king resumed, "I Equip my fiend with Mist Body!"

a layer of white mist covered the sniper.

The king resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a card and that's my turn."

The king drew a card and the sniper fired another shot and it struck Troy.

(Evil King: 2,150LP / Troy: 1,150LP)

The king resumed, "You'll be soon living in the shadows! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "I play Dust Tornado!"

The tornado appeared and slammed into the Mist and it went away.

Troy opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell Card, Mystical Plasma Zone!"

As he placed the card into it, the Arena was covered in deeper darkness and the Fiends ATK went up (1,800/1,700 - 2,300/1,300) (2,200/1,000 - 2,700/600).

Troy smiled and replied, "This duel ends now! Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend went in and slammed its horn into the fiend and it groaned in pain and exploded into shards.

Troy resumed, "I end this duel now! Lesser Fiend, end this duel!"

The fiend went in and slammed its fists into the Dark King and he was pushed back.

(Evil King: 0LP / Troy: 1,150LP)

Troy resumed, "Now to get rid of you now!"

He placed a card on his disk and the Dark Ruler appeared.

The king gulped and replied, "Oh, man..."

Troy resumed, "Ha Des get rid of this nightmare!"

"With Pleasure, Troy!" Ha Des said with a laugh.

The fiend fired a wave of green flame and the king was covered with green fire.

Troy then replied, "This mighty be unpleasant, But well worth it."

The green flames finally died down and it all that remained was the armor and a duel disk with the deck inside.

Troy walked to the disk and took the deck out and he replied, "Too bad this is a dream, so I'll never get to use this deck."

Suddenly, everything vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Day 8 (Troy's Room) / 7:45am

Troy woke in a cold sweat and he looked around the room and he saw that he was in his room in bed.

"That was a bad dream. But, it seemed so real to me." Troy thought to himself as he got up from his bed.

He got up and checked his pajama pocket and he found a deck of cards.

Troy gulped and replied, "No way..."

He looked through the cards and he found out that the cards were that the Dark King used in the duel.

Troy sighed and replied, "This is unreal and scary at the same time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Weathering Soldier

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

During each of your End Phases, decrease this cards ATK by 600 poinys..

Note: This card was first used by Jim In the Yugioh GX Episode "Triple Play (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writer of that episode.

Stygian Compact / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Ruler Ha Des standing on the banks of a foul-looking river. A fiendish-looking ferryman approaches him.

Offer one Fiend-Type Monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. Search your deck for one card with the words "Dark Ruler" in its name and add it to your hand.

Note: This card was used by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Troy has won a nightmare dream duel and he has another deck of cards. Will Troy use the cards in a duel? That question will remain answered for now. In The Next Chapter, The kids take a break from dueling for the day so that they can enjoy the other sites that Duel City has. Don't worry there's a duel going on. Ochiro goes for a duel and he finds the Lair of Vincent. Will Ochiros dragons be able to beat his Virus Deck? Find out in the next chapter which I will call "Giant Germ" and it will be coming soon.


	18. Giant Germ

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournament 

Chapter 17: Giant Germ

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace Card lounge / 9:00am

Troy was in the lounge, looking at his second deck.

Troy sighed and replied, "This deck might have my dad's evil side in it, but I'll use them with honor. If I decide to use it in a duel."

Troy went to the counter that a middle-aged female was working at selling card and the woman replied "Can I help you sir?"

Troy smiled and replied, "3 boosters of the Dark Keepers Booster set, please."

The women nodded and she went to the backroom.

Troy then replied, "Time to see if I'm lucky."

The women came back with the 3 boosters and she smiled and replied, "That'll be $6 please."

Troy showed him the card and the woman scanned it and she replied, "You have about 280.50 left on your card, sir."

Troy smiled and replied, "Thank you."

He took the boosters and he want back to the chair where he was sitting in and sat down and opened the first booster and it had 8 cards in it.

Troy looked through them and he sighed and replied, "Yuck."

He opened the 2nd pack and he sighed and replied, "Double yuck."

He opened the 3rd pack and he looked through them and replied, "Yuck...What the?"

Suddenly, a 9th card appeared out of it and it was a monster card he had never seen before. He read the effect and he gasped and replied, "Holy hot rocks! This IS the ultimate fiend!"

He took his fiend deck and shuffled the card into it and he smiled and replied, "This deck is NOW ready to go."

Suddenly, Cassie and Tara came in and Cassie found Troy and he went to him and she replied, "Hey, Troy."

Troy nodded and replied, "Hey, girls."

Cassie then replied, "You woke up early this morning, Troy"

Troy nodded and replied, "I know. I was in a nightmare duel last night."

Tara then replied, "What do you mean, bro?"

Troy then replied, "In the nightmare duel, I Dueled the Dark King version of our grandfather, Tara."

Tara then replied, "You mean Grandpa Jadens evil form."

Troy then replied, "Yes indeed. It was a shadow duel. He used that Evil Hero Deck and I Won."

Cassie then replied, "I head of those monsters. their fusions are supposed to be some of the strongest in the game."

Troy then replied, "I know that by heart. It was a hard duel for me to win, but I did it. And when I woke up, I Found this deck in my pajama pocket."

He took the deck out and handed it Tara and she looked through it and she gulped and replied, "This is that Evil Hero deck!"

Troy sighed and replied, "I know. I don't know to use it or not, But I'll think about it."

Cassie then replied, "It's your choice to use the deck or not, Troy."

Tara then replied, "So true."

Troy smiled and replied, "I got a idea for us to do today."

Tara then replied, "What is it, bro?"

Troy smiled and replied, "Let's not duel today so that we can relax and have some fun on the island. There's a ton of places to go to on this island."

Tara then replied, "Sounds cool. We'll duel again starting tomorrow."

Cassie then replied, "Awesome. Want head to the Theater to watch some old Duelatropolis duels?"

Tara then replied, "Cool. We'll go over at about 10:30, how about that?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

The friends got up and left the lounge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ochiro's Room / 9:30am

Ochiro was in his room, with his daughter and wife. Ochiro had 5 star cards and her daughter had 3 and his wife had 4 of her own.

Ochiro then replied, "I Want to duel some that'll give me a challenge."

Makia then replied, "How about we found a eliminator?"

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Good idea, But finding a map that leads to one of the lairs isn't easy, dear."

Suddenly, Suka came in...with a red Veil covering her mouth and she had black sunglasses on as well and she wearing a beautiful white flower dress on as well.

Suka replied, "Thank you so much for these beautiful clothes, Sir."

Ochiro nodded and replied, "Not a problem, Suka. Whats up?"

She sighed and replied, "I found this map and it leads to a eliminator."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Good job, Suka. Which lair?"

Suka then replied, "Some duelist named Vinny the virus. He has only lost once so far and that was Tara."

Ochiro then replied, "Okay. I'll go after him then."

Suka then replied, "I would'nt go after him, but you'll have a better chance of doing it."

He took the map from her pocket and handed to her boss and he took it and replied, "Do you have anything else to let us know about?"

Suka then replied, "No, that's it. I'm outta here."

She left the room.

Ochiro looked at the map and he replied, "This shouldn't be too hard to find."

Makia then replied, "With your smarts, We shouldn't have any trouble finding his lair."

Ayami then replied, "Indeed. With your Neo Dragon in your deck, You shouldn't have any trouble beating this guy in a duel, daddy."

Ochiro got his disk on his arm and he took his deck and placed it in his disk and he smiled and replied, "Lets leave in a hour or so, Kay?"

His family only nodded at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duelatropolis Theater / 10:30am

The three friends were at the theater, looking at the Showtime lists."

Troy then replied, "There a great show showing. Its Jill battling Saiyu in the 1 of the final matches and it starts in 15 minutes."

Tara then replied, "Good enough for me."

The friends went in.

-  
Uncle Chi's house of Tea and Noodles / 11:00am

Ochiro, Makia and Ayami were at a table, awaiting their lunches to be sent to their table.

Ochiro resumed, "After this, we're heading to the lair."

Makia then replied, "Are you sure your deck is ready, dear?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Of course my deck is ready."

Suddenly, the waiter came by and sat down a tray of 3 pots of hot tea and 3 glasses.

The waiter then replied, "Here is your Peppermint tea. Will you need anything else?"

Ayami then replied, "Can I get a glass of ice water please?"

The waiter smiled and replied, "Of course, I can."

He left the table.

Ochiro took his deck out and he smiled and replied, "Ready, my pets?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Theater / 12:00pm

The kids were on a bench, outside the theater.

Tara then replied, "Your mother was a great duelist, Cassie."

Cassie smiled and replied, "I Know she was. I'm always going to be proud of my mother. She's a terrific duelist."

Troy smiled and replied, "She was smart to come up with fusing Black Luster Soldier and that fusion sub-monster together to make that warrior."

Cassie nodded and replied, "That was a great move."

Tara then replied, "Where are we going for lunch? I'm buying."

Troy then replied, "There's that Mexican Bar & Grill restaurant near the Sogen Hotel."

Tara smiled and replied, "I'm really hungry for some Mexican food."

Cassie then replied, "Lets head out then!"

The 3 friends got up and ran from the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------  
The Card Shop / 12:15pm

Ochiro entered the shop and headed towards the clerk and she smiled and replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

Ochiro showed her the map and the clerk sighed and replied, "Going after that Eliminator, eh?"

Ochiro then replied, "Yes, sir."

The clerk then replied, "Go behind the Medic Building and that'll lead you to your duel."

Ochiro nodded and left.

The clerk then replied, "So far, That Virus duelist has dueled 5 times and he's 4-1 so far."

-  
Behind The Medic Building / 12:30pm

Ochiro was with his family while looking for the button.

Ochiro then replied, "Its should be here somewhere."

Suddenly, Ayami found a large blue button and she pressed it and the garbage container moved to the left, revealing the stairs and the locked door at the bottom of the steps.

Ochiro looked at his daughter and he smiled and replied, "Good going, sweetheart."

Makia looked at the door and replied, "That door down there will be nearly impossible to get into."

Ochiro activated his disk and he replied, "I have a idea."

He took the top card from his deck and placed it on his disk and yelled out, "Go Luster Dragon!"

The dragon appeared in front of the steps.

Ayami then replied, "Hmm didn't see that coming."

Ochiro looked at the door and replied, "Destroy that door, NOW!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its attack and the door was blown to pieces and then another door appeared behind it.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Take out THAT door!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its attack and the second door was blown to pieces as well.

Ochiro took the card off his disk and the dragon vanished and he smiled and replied, "Let's do this!"

The family went down and entered the room and the garbage container covered the entrance and the stairway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El Tora Mexican Restaurant / 12:45pm

The kids were at the table, waiting for a waiter and eating some chips and salsa.

Troy then replied, "This place is great."

Cassie then replied, "I Heard that has the best fajitas and nachos here.

Tara then replied, "This salsa is spicy, but really good."

Suddenly, the waiter came by and replied, "What Can I Get the 3 of you?"

Troy then replied, "I'll have the grilled chicken nachos please."

Tara then replied, "I'll have the 3 beef taco platter with the rice."

Cassie then replied, "I'll have the grilled chicken nachos as well...

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Troy then replied, "Can't wait for the food."

The girls only sighed as they heard what he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eliminators Lair / 12:55pm

Ochiro and his family were in the lair now. The blood-stained table was in front of them and a bowl with some surgery tools in it was found nearby on a table.

Ayami then replied, "This is disturbing."

Ochiro then replied, "These eliminators like to show off their arenas quite a lot I see."

Makia then replied, "Where is this eliminator anyway?"

Suddenly, Vincent came out of the backroom wearing a surgeons outfit and he had has duel disk on his arm and he replied, "Who's my next challenger?"

Ochiro then replied, "I am and I'll win this match!"

Vincent resumed, "Okay lets do it then!".

Both activated their disks an both counters went up to 8.000.

"Game On!", They shouted.

(Vincent: 8,000LP / Ochiro: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks and Ochiro then replied, "Can I Start this duel?"

Vincent then replied, "If you want to."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "In that case, I will then. I Set 1 card facedown and that's my turn."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Virus Contaminator in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a disease ridden man with green & red skin appeared (300/0).

Ochiro then replied, "What the..?"

Ayami then replied, "What a disgusting monster!"

Makia sighed and replied, "It's really hideous."

Vincent sighed and replied, "I've heard worse than that. Attack Directly!"

The fiend opened its mouth and exhaled and Ochiro was covered in thick purple smoke.

(Vincent: 8,000LP / Ochiro: 7,700LP)

The smoke cleared and Ochiro was still standing.

Vincent then replied, "Wow. Now that's done, I Can search my deck for a card with virus in its name and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he placed his deck back into his disk.

Vincent resumed, "I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card.

Vincent quickly replied, "I activate both of my facedown cards, Crush Card Virus and Crush Card Contamination!"

The card revealed to be 3 soldiers knelling on the ground, their skin is light green.

Ochiro resumed, "I've heard of the first card, but not the other one."

Vincent resumed, "My Contamination card can only be used when I activate Crush Card Virus first and when the 3rd turn for my virus is over with, and its destroyed. While my contamination remains on the field, you lose 300 life points for every card affected by the virus. So show me your hand!"

He showed him his hand and had 2 spell cards, 1 Mirage Dragon, Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon #2 and a weaker dragon and the stronger dragons appeared on the field and exploded into pixels.

(Vincent: 8,000LP / Ochiro: 6,800LP)

Ochiro sighed and replied, "I summon my Komouri Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dark dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Ochiro resumed, "Direct attack!"

The dragon fired a fireball and it struck Vincent in the chest.

(Vincent: 6,500LP / Ochiro: 6,800LP)

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now!"

Ochiro drew a card and he looked at the newly drawn card and replied, "NO!"

Suddenly, Light and Darkness Dragon appeared and it exploded into shards.

(Vincent: 6,500LP / Ochiro: 6,500LP)

Ochiro growled and replied, "You'll pay for destroying 1 of my favorite monsters with your virus! I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!

The dragon fired a fireball at the facedown card and a mummy with purple bandages appeared (1,000/1,800). The fireball struck it and it was reduced to ashes in seconds.

Suddenly, Purple Smoke covered Ochiros head and he started to cough hard and then it cleared up.

(Vincent: 6,500LP / Ochiro: 6,000LP)

Ochiro finally stopped coughing and replied, "I hated those poison mummies for the longest time! I end my turn now."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Virus Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the skin-peeling dragon appeared (1,600/1,200).

Vincent resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with plague wave!"

The dragon launched a wave of purple smoke and the dark dragoms skin began to melt and then it exploded into shards.

Vincent laughed and replied, "When my dragon destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the virus cards in my graveyard x 200 points!"

(Vincent: 6,500LP / Ochiro: 5,500LP)

Vincent resumed, "Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "My life points are safe. I Set 1 card and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and my dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired at the facedown card and a Dragon Dwelling in the cave appeared (1,300/2,000). The sleepy dragon just exhaled some air and blew the smoke back.

(Vincent: 5,000LP / Ochiro: 5,500LP)

Vincent sighed and replied, "Lucky you. Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and it was a Masked Dragon and then the Contamination card exploded to bits.

Ochiro resumed, "I Pass."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I pass as well."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my dragon for my Des Volstgalph!"

As the sleepy dragon vanished, the large desert dragon appeared (2,200/1,700).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and a wave of hot sand struck the dragon. It gave out a weak roar and exploded into pixels.

Ochiro then replied, "Since he destroyed a monster, he does 500 more damage!"

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card a purple robed skeleton appeared (300/200) on the field and the attack did nothing.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I summon my Plague Wolf!"

As he sat the card down, a rotting decaying Zombie wolf appeared (1,000/1,000).

Vincent resumed, "I activate its ability to double its attack!"

The wolf howled in power (1,000/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Vincent resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The wolf opened its mouth and launched a wave of purple smoke. It covered the dragons head and it roared, then exploded into pixels.

(Vincent: 5,000LP / Ochiro: 5,000LP)

Vincent resumed, "I'll set this card facedown and since I used my wolfs ability, it goes bye-bye!"

The wolf swelled up and exploded into pixels.

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play Shield Crush!"

The zombie exploded into pixels.

Ochiro resumed, "I set another monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I set a monster too and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Reveal my facedown card!"

Suddenly, a two-headed Dragon appeared (1,500/1,500).

Ochiro resumed, "I Activate the Ritual Card, Neo Dragon Revival! I Tribute my 2-headed dragon and my 2nd Masked Dragon!"

As the dragons roared and vanished, the mighty dragon of light appeared (3,300/2,800).

Ochiro resumed, "Meet my Neo Dragon!"

Ayami then replied, "Its daddys strongest card!"

Makia resumed, "Lets see if it'll help him in this duel."

Ochiro resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage! Attack his facedown card!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a Giant Germ appeared (1,000/1000 and was blown to pixels.

(Vincent: 2,900LP / Ochiro: 4,500LP)

2 More germs appeared (1,000/100 x2).

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now."

Vincent drew a card and replied, "I remove my Virus Dragon, Crush Card Virus and my Virus Contaminator for my Virus Master!"

As he took the 3 cards out of his graveyard, a 10 foot muscular fiend appeared...with peeling black skin and dark red arms with block spots over them (2,900/3,000).

Vincent resumed, "Your Dragon loses 800 ATK now!"

The Dragon roared in pain (3,300/2,800 - 2,500/2,800).

Vincent resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend opened its mouth and fired a wave of purple and black smoke and the dragon was covered in it and then the dragon collapsed to the ground and exploded into shards.

Ayami then replied, "Daddys best card...destroyed?"

Makia then replied, "This is the 3rd time I've seen his neo dragon destroyed in battle."

Vincent resumed, "Germs, direct attack!"

The germs went in slammed into Ochiro.

(Vincent: 2,900LP / Ochiro: 2,100LP)

Vincent resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

The two-headed dragon appeared (1,500/1,500).

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute it for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the smaller dragon vanished, the large-winged dragon appeared (2,900/2,500).

Ochiro resumed, "I end this duel now! Dragon, roast his germs!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its fire and both germs were covered in flames. When the flames died down, the germs appeared...but they were pitch black in color. Then both germs simply shattered into blackened pixels.

(Vincent: 0LP / Ochiro: 2,100LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I win this duel."

Ayami smiled and replied, "Good Win, daddy!"

Vincent resumed, "You have won a duel! You win your prize!"

Vincent walked to the nearby locked locker and he unlocked it and he took a small red first aid box and opened it and got out two cards and he placed the box back into the locker and locked it up and he walked to Ochiro resumed, "You might enjoy these cards!"

Ochiro took them and he gasped and replied, "Red Eyes Black Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness Dragon? Thank you!"

Vincent resumed, "You deserve those cards."

Ayami and Makia ran to his side and Ayami smiled and replied, "You always wanted those two cards and you got them both now, daddy!"

Suddenly, the back door of the lair opened up and Vincent resumed, "You must go now. Good luck in the tournament, Ochiro and family."

The 3 went into the door and then it closed.

Vincent sighed and replied, "That was the best Dragon Deck I've had to face."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Crush Card Contamination / Continuous Trap Card

Image: 3 soldiers knelling on the ground in pain and their skin its turning light green

This card can only activated if you activated "Crush Card Virus" first and when the 3 turns for "Crush Card Virus" Is up, destroy this card. While this card remains on the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponents life points for every card sent to the graveyard by the effect of "Crush Card Virus".

-----------------------------------------------

Ochiro won his duel now. In The Next chapter, Troy duels a teenaged girl that likes black and black only and she used to be a nice teenager, but turned sad and depressed after something happened to her. What happened to her and will Troy be able to get her back to normal? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Allure of Darkness" and it will be coming soon.


	19. Allure of DArkness

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournament 

Chapter 18: Allure Of Darkness

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nakatori Sushi Bar / 6:00pm

Ochiro and his family were in the bar, celebrating Ochiros eliminator victory.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "That was a great win for me! He had the weirdest deck, but I beat with little trouble."

Ayami then replied, "You dueled great, daddy!"

Makia then replied, "You did a great job, dear."

Ochiro nodded and replied, "I know I did. With those 2 cards I got for my deck, they'll good with that fusion monster I have that other monster card I have of him in my deck."

Makia then replied, "Oh the card you get before coming here, right?"

Ochiro nodded and replied, "The same card."

Suddenly, the waiter came by and sat down a large plate of sushi rolls, bowls of white rice, bowls of wonton soup and 3 tea kettles filled with green tea and 2 glasses of saki.

Ochiro then replied, "This looks great!"

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Crystal Palace pool / 7:00pm

The kids were at sitting in some chairs near the pool. Troy was in his blue shorts, Tara was in her pink bikini and Cassie was in her red bikini and they were having fun swimming and chilling out.

Troy sighed and replied, "This feels great!"

Cassie nodded and replied, "I agree, this feels quite nice to relax and enjoy."

Tara looked at them and replied, "You know we're going to start dueling again tomorrow morning, right?"

Troy nodded and replied, "I know that, sis. My Fiend deck is ready to go."

Tara then replied, "Before I went to bed last knight, I made some last minute changes to my level deck and it's ready to go."

Cassie smiled and replied, "With the changes to my Harpie deck, I'm ready to duel!"

Troy nodded and replied, "My fiends are to rock!"

The kids sighed in relief and lay down on their chairs.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Taras room / 10:30pm

Tara was in her room in her pajamas looking through her deck one last time before he had to duel again.

She laughed and replied, "This deck doesn't need anymore fixing up, its ready!"

He shut off the desk lamp and she got into bad and went to sleep.

-  
Duel City Day 9

Duel City Beach / 1:00am

At the beaches during the late night, a duel was going on and Calvin was dueling again and she was doing someone with a dark look. She was wearing black pants, black shirt, black shoes and her black bra straps were showing as well. She had silver chains all over pants and her duel disk was black in color. Her hair was blonde with black streaks in it.

Calvin gulped and replied, "Your really scaring me, girl."

Calvin was doing fine. He had His Gaia the Fierce Knight (2,300/2,100) in attack mode and no facedown cards and his opponent had a Dark Blade (1,800/1,500) in attack mode and no facedowns as well.

(Girl: 6,400LP / Calvin: 2,100LP)

Calvin resumed, "let's do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed its lance into the warrior's chest and he groaned and exploded into black pixels.

(Girl: 5,900LP / Calvin: 2,100LP)

Calvin laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

The girl drew a card and replied; "Now I can summon my best. I have 15 different monster cards in my graveyard. I Remove 7 of them for my ultimate creature."

As she took 7 of them out her graveyard and placed them into her RFP slot, a large dragon with black skin and black wings appeared.

Calvin gulped and replied, "Oh jeez."

The girl resumed, "I Remove the final 8 cards from play for his ability."

She took out her final 8 cards out of her graveyard and she placed them into her RFP slot.

The girl sighed and replied, "The ATK of my dragon now goes up by 4,000 points. Now attack."

the dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of darkness and it struck the knight in the warriors chest. The warrior groaned and he and his horse exploded into black pixels.

(Girl: 5,900LP / Calvin: 0LP)

Calvin groaned and replied, "That was...painful."

He collapsed to the beach facedown onto the sand and his crystal card box fell to the ground and 1 card fell out of it.

The girl walk to to the crystal card and she picked it up. She sighed and replied, "Another victim for my deep dark deck."

She left the beach.

-  
Duel City Park / 9:00am

Troy, Tara and Cassie were in the park, enjoying the cool morning air.

Cassie then replied, "The air feels the best!"

Troy then replied, "I Checked the weather on the computer and todays temp was going to be 75 degrees today."

Tara then replied, "Thats a great temp."

Cassie nodded and replied, "That is so true."

Troy then replied, "Wanna head to the beach for to watch the waves."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me."

Tara then replied, "Good plan, bro."

They headed towards the exit of the park.

------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Beach / 9:15am

The kids were at the beach shore, walking through the sand.

Cassie then replied, "This feels great."

Troy then replied, "I agree with that."

Tara nodded and replied, "That is so true."

The kids kept walking through the sand they a saw a body on the shore.

Troy then replied, "Who's that?"

Tara gasped and replied, "Thats Calvin! The kid with the Gaia Deck!"

The 3 ran to him and they flipped him over and he was breathing fine, but sleeping.

Cassie then replied, "He's breathing fine on his own, so he'll be fine."

Calvin slowly opened his eyes and he groaned and replied, "Ow, Do I Have a headache."

Troy then replied, "Calvin, are you okay?"

He looked at Troy and he smiled and replied, "Hey, Troy. Yes, I'm fine. I have a small headache, but other then that, I'm fine."

Tara smiled and replied, "Good to see that you're okay, Calvin."

Cassie then replied, "Who did this to you?"

Calvin then replied, "Late last night I Dueled this one girl that loves black clothes only...and that includes black thongs."

Troy sighed and replied, "I didn't need to know that, Calvin."

Calvin smiled and replied, "Sorry about that. Her deck was a strong dark monster deck. Her key card was this creature of dark evil."

Tara then replied, "What is her name and were does she duel?"

Calvin sighed and replied, "Her name is Shade and she duels only here and at night. Something happened to her that made her become this way. I never found it what it was. She has won 8 Star Cards and she wants to challenge an eliminator to get into the finals."

Troy smiled and replied, "My dark ruler deck is ready to go and will crush her. I'm challenging her to a duel!"

Suddenly, The heard noises coming from the playground.

Tara then replied, "Where's that coming from?"

Calvin smiled and replied, "That has to be a duel!"

The kids ran towards the playground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Beach Playground 9:30am

The 4 kids got to the playground and they 2 people getting ready to duel and one of them was Ricco the Australian deck duelist and other was a tall teenaged thin male that was about 18 years old. He wore a red shirt with the words "Hot Stuff" on it and had black jeans on as well.

Ricco then replied, "I have only 3 cards you?"

The older guy replied, "I have 6. Want to bet 2 cards?"

Ricco nodded and replied, "That'll be great."

Troy looked at Calvin and replied, "Do you know any of these 2 guys?"

Ricco nodded and replied, "The kid on the right is Ricco Richards and he has a Australia deck and The other one is Darren Mertiz."

Troy looked at him and replied, "Is that your brother?"

Calvin nodded and replied, "He's my older brother and he's 2 years older them I am. He has 2 decks, but he keeps one of them locked up in a safe at our mansion in London and he brought his favorite deck to the tournament."

Cassie looked at him and replied, "You and your family is rich?"

Calvin nodded and replied, "Yes, Cassie."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Darren: 8,000LP / Ricco: 8,000LP)

Both drew until they had 5 cards in their hands.

Ricco smiled and replied, "You may start if you want."

Darren drew a card and replied, "I Will start. I set a card and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ricco drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Des Wombat!"

As he sat the sat the card down, the small beast appeared (1,600/300).

Ricco resumed, "Attack his facedown card with wombat kick!"

The wombat went in and slammed its foot into the facedown card and a large bushy-tailed raccoon with a red mask over its eyes appeared on the card (500/500). The wombat kicked it and it exploded into pixels.

Darren smiled and replied, "That was my Raccoon thief! Its ability is when its flipped, the top card of your deck is sent to the graveyard!"

Ricco took the card (Which Was a Beast Soul Swap) and placed it in his graveyard.

Ricco resumed, "Oh well. That ends my turn."

Darren drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and I lay 2 more cards facedown and that'll do for me."

Ricco drew a card.

Darren Quickly replied, "I Activate DNA Transplant and I choose light!"

The beasts skin began to glow a bit.

Ricco then replied, "That was a wierd move, but, oh well. I summon my Des Kangaroo!"

As he sat the card down, the kangaroo fighter appeared (1,500/1,700).

Ricco resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The wombat went in again and a worm with spines all over its body appeared on the card (750/600). The beast kicked it and it blew to pixels.

Ricco gulped and replied, "Not a Needle Worm!"

He took the top 5 cards from his deck and slid them into his graveyard.

Troy looked at Calvin and replied, "Your brother runs a Deck Destruction Deck?"

Calvin then replied, "Yes, he does. Its his favorite deck. He's dueled a eliminator and won because the eliminator ran of cards to draw from his deck!"

Darren quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4) and their skin began to glow as well.

Darren resumed, "Kangaroo, attack!"

The beast went in and punched one of the sheep and it punched it so hard, it flew into the air and exploded into pixels in mid-air.

Ricco smiled and replied, "That was one heck of a punch! Your turn now."

Darren drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Voltech Kong in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a gorilla with electricity covering its body appeared with a roar (1,800/1,000).

Troy then replied, "I Heard of that card! Only 50 copies of it exist!"

Calvin smiled and replied, "When our family went to Japan for a vacation 6 months ago, we found a game shop that took any kind of money and found that card and he paid $25,000 in American dollars to get it. Its one of the best deck destruction monsters if used the right way."

Darren resumed, "Lets do it. Voltech, attack!"

The beast went in and punched the beast and it groaned and exploded into electrified shards.

(Darren: 8,000LP / Ricco: 7,700LP)

Darren resumed, "Now when my beast damages your life points, you lose a card from your deck equal to how many light monsters are on my side of the field and I count 4!"

Ricco growled as he took the top 4 cards of his deck and placed them into his graveyard slot.

Darren resumed, "Your turn now."

Ricco drew a card and replied, "I Play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the transplant card was blown to bits.

Ricco resumed, "I play Monster Reborn!"

A Big Koala appeared (2,700/2,000).

Tara then replied "That was one of the cards he had to discard from his deck."

Ricco resumed, "Let's do it. Wombat, attack a sheep!"

The beast went in and kicked the token and it blew to pixels.

Ricco resumed, "Koala, ATTACK!"

The koala went in and punched the beast and it roared in pain before exploding into electrified pixels.

(Darren: 7,200LP / Ricco: 7,700LP)

Ricco resumed, "Your turn now."

Darren quickly replied, "I activate Assault on GHQ!"

The token vanished and Ricco took the 2 top cards from his deck and placed them into his graveyard.

Darren resumed, ⌠I set a monster and also set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Ricco drew a card and replied, "Wombat, attack!"

As the wombat went in a small brown rock with eyes on it appeared on the card (500/500) and the wombat struck it and it was blown to pieces.

Darren smiled and replied, "That was my Level Pod. When its flipped, we both reshuffle all monsters on the field back into our decks."

Big Koala and Des Wombat vanished and Ricco took the two cards of off his disk and shuffled them back into his deck and the token vanished as well.

Darren resumed, "Now you must draw cards equal to each of the returned monsters level!"

Ricco gulped and replied, "You Mean I Draw 11 cards from my deck?"

Darren nodded and Ricco drew 11 cards from his deck and he now had 15 cards in his hand!

Ricco resumed, "If you didn't draw any of the returned monster, you're whole hand goes to the graveyard!"

Ricco took a card and showed it to him and it was Des Wombat.

Darren sighed and replied, "Oh well. I activate my facedown card, Purse with a hole. You must discard until you have 5 cards in your hand!"

Ricco growled as he took 10 cards from his hand and placed them into his graveyard.

Tara Looked at Troy and replied, "How many card does he have left in his deck?"

Troy then replied, "He has only about 13 cards left in his deck."

Ricco resumed, "I end my turn with Genetic Warwolf in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed beast-warrior appeared (2,000/100).

Darren drew a card and replied, "I Play Card Destruction!"

Darren discarded his two cards and drew 2 cards and Ricco discarded his 5 cards and drew 5 new ones.

Tara then replied, "Now has only 8 cards left in his deck!"

Darren resumed, "I Set a card facedown and me summon my Necro Jar In attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a jar with a hideous worm with a large eye and teeth appeared (1,100/700).

Darren resumed, "I'll set this quick play spell down and that will end my turn."

Ricco drew a card and replied, "You told me what you sat down. Oh well, your loss. Attack!"

The beast rushed in...

Darren quickly replied, "I activate Rush Recklessly on your beast!"

Ricco smiled and replied, "Why would you?"

Tara smiled and replied, "I know why he did that."

Troy looked at Tara and replied, "Why did he?"

Tara smiled and replied, "You'll soon see."

The beasts ATK went up (2,000/100 - 2,700/100) and it punched the jar and it and the worm exploded into shards.

(Darren: 5,600LP / Ricco: 7,700LP)

Darren resumed, "When my jar is destroyed, you a lose a card from the top of your deck for every 300 points I lost and I lost 1,600 lifepoints you lose 5 more cards!"

Ricco gulped as he took 5 cards off of his deck and slid them into his graveyard.

Ricco sighed and replied, "This is not good at for me. Your turn now."

Darren drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and that's my turn."

Ricco drew a card and replied, "Warwolf, attack!"

The beast went in and a morphing jar appeared (700/600) and was blown to bits when struck the beast warriors hands.

Darren discarded his last card and drew 5 new cards and Ricco discarded his hand and he drew 3 more cards and then he was out of cards to draw."

(Darren: 5,600LP / Ricco: Deck Out)

Darren smiled and replied, "That ends this duel."

Ricco went to him and gave him two cards and he left.

Calvin ran to Darren and he replied, "Good win, bro!"

Darren nodded and replied, "Thanks, Cal!"

Calvin pointed to our heroes and he replied, "This Is Troy, Tara and Cassie. They're my friends."

Darren smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you all. Want to head to lunch now, bro?"

Calvin smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm starved."

The two brothers walked away towards the beach exit.

Tara then replied, "That was a great duel."

Cassie then replied, "His Deck Destruction Deck was great and it was really powerful."

Troy then replied, "Lets go for some chow, gang!"

Tara and Troy nodded and they left.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Beach / 9:15pm

Shade was there, waiting for a challenger on bench looking at a full moon.

Troy, Tara and Cassie were behind her and Troy was looking at her.

Tara then replied, "Are you sure you want to duel her?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Yes, I do!"

Cassie then replied, "Go for it."

Troy got up and walked in front of her and Shade replied, "Can I help you more then I can help myself?"

Troy then replied, "I Challenge you to a duel!"

Shade sighed and replied, "My deck is strong and you'll lose."

Troy smiled and replied, "I know, but I want to challenge you for 1 star card."

Shade got up and replied, "When I win I'll have 6 cards,"

Troy then replied, "IF you win."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game On!" Troy shouted.

(Shade: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Troy resumed, "Ladies first."

Shade drew a card and replied, "If you insist on it."

Troy only sighed.

Shade resumed, "I set a monster and that's my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).\

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend charged in and a witch of the black Forest appeared (1,100/1,200) and was blown to pixels.

Shade took her deck out and found the card he wanted and then she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Crusader in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a warrior wearing a mask and weilding a large sword appeared (1,600/200).

Troy then replied, "What a weird monster that is."

Shade resumed, "By discarding 1 dark monster to my graveyard, my warrior gains 400 ATK."

As she took a card (A Reborn Zombie) and placed it into his graveyard, The warriors sword began to glow black (1,600/200 - 2,000/200).

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The warrior went in and slammed its weapon into the fiend and it exploded into pixels.

(Shade: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,800LP)

Shade resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie looked at Tara and replied, "Do you still have any idea of white kind of deck she's using?"

Tara sighed and replied, "Not a single clue yet."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Play Shrink!"

The warrior began to shrink (2,000/600 - 1,000/600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and stabbed his sword into the warriors chest, the warrior groaned. The fiend then slashed the warrior across the chest, then the warriors remains began to separate from each other. Then it exploded into pixels before anything unpleasant could be seen.

(Shade: 7,100LP / Troy: 7,800LP)

Troy sighed and replied, "That was close. Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Since I have 3 different Dark monsters in my graveyard, I Can special summon 1 of my main monsters from my hand."

As she placed the card onto her disk, a large dragon with armor all over its body appeared with red glowing eyes (2,800/1,000).

Tara then replied, "Armed Dragon LV7?"

Shade sighed and replied, "This is my Dark Armed Dragon. By Remove a dark monster, 1 card is gone from your field."

She took her Reborn Zombie out and placed them into his RFP slot, the dragon launched a wave of knives and the Soldier was impaled by the knives in the stomach. He exploded into shards.

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Attack directly."

The dragon launched a barrage of knives and each struck Troy in the chest.

(Shade: 7,100LP / Troy: 5,700LP)

Shade resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Remove 2 more cards for his ability."

She took her Witch and Warrior out and placed them into the RFP slot. The Dragon fired a barrage of knives which struck 1 of Troys facedown cards (which was a trap card) and was blown to pieces. Then the second wave of knives at the facedown card and a melchid the four-faced beast appeared and exploded into pixels. Suddenly, an explosion happened and Shade was knocked on her butt, hard.

(Shade: 6,100LP / Troy: 5,700LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "That was my facedown card, Kozakys Self-Destruction Button!"

Shade resumed, "Attack him again."

The dragon launched a barrage of knives at Troy...

Troy resumed, "I Discard my Kuriboh!"

The wall of Kuriboh appeared and the knives were blocked.

Shade sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Poison of an old man to start with."

(Shade: 6,100LP / Troy: 6,900LP)

Troy resumed, "I play Fiends sanctuary!"

A beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the fiend vanished, the wicked ruler appeared (2,450/1,650).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack the ruler!"

The fiend opened its hand.

Troy resumed, "I activate Bark of the dark Ruler! I give up 900 life points!"

The dragon began to roar (2,800/1,000 - 1,900/1,000) and the ruler launched a wave of green fire and it covered the dragon and it roared and exploded into pixels.

(Shade: 5,550LP / Troy: 6,000LP)

Troy resumed, "That'll end my turn and I have a question for you, Shade."

Shade then replied, "What is it?"

Troy then replied, "What happened to you that turned from nice to depressed and all black?"

Shade sighed and replied, "I'll tell you. About 1 year ago, me and my boyfriend were happily together and I ran a Sanctuary Angel deck and it was a great deck and my boyfriend ran a six samurai deck. He gave me quite a few cards for my deck. We were in a couples tournament held at our school and the top prize was $100 for the both of us. We dueled well and then in the final round, we were defeated by this couple of duelists who each ran a ocean deck."

"I Wonder if those two they lost to were Blake and Michael", Tara thought to herself.

A tear came out of Shades left eyes and she resumed, "He blamed me for what happened in the duel so he dumped right at the school and then I Ran home crying and I put away my Angel deck and started to make this dark deck and my darkened soul is in one of my monsters and I won't tell which one and it was not that armed dragon you destroyed."

Cassie sighed and replied, "Sad story."

Tara nodded and replied, "Indeed it was, Cas."

Troy sighed and replied, "Wow, no wonder you're this way."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I know. I set a monster and that will end my turn now."

Troy resumed "Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired another wave of green flames at the facedown card and a Opticlops appeared on the card (1,800/1,700) and was reduced to ashes by the flames.

Troy resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and its your turn now, I guess."

Shade resumed, "I summon my Armageddon Knight in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, the warrior with a tattered cape and a rusty sword appeared (1,400/1,200).

Shade resumed, "With his ability, I can take 1 Dark monster from my deck and send it to my graveyard.

Shade resumed, "I Play Smashing Ground now."

A large fist came out of the sky and flattened the dark ruler.

Shade resumed, "My knight, direct attack."

The warrior charged in and stabbed Troy in the chest.

(Shade: 5,550LP / Troy: 4,600LP)

Shade resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mist Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a bony fiend appeared with red skin and boney wings (2,400/0).

Cassie smiled and replied, "That is a really good monster for his deck!"

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Red mist!"

The fiend opened its mouth and fired a wave of red mist. It struck the warrior, it began to cough hard and then it exploded into pixels.

(Shade: 4,550LP / Troy: 4,600LP)

Shade resumed, "Now you're going to lose 1,000 life points because you summoned your monster without tribute."

Troy resumed, "Thats Why I activate 1 of my facedown cards, Book of Moon!"

The fiend vanished and a facedown card appeared where the fiend was.

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Play Burial from a different Dimension."

She took her removed from play cards and placed them into her graveyard.

Shade resumed, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, another fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Flip my fiend up!"

The misty fiend appeared (2,400/0).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend opened its mouth and fired a wave of red mist at the facedown card. A black rocky statue appeared on the card (300/2,100) and the mist struck and it was blown to pieces.

Troy resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed her across the chest.

(Shade: 2,650LP / Troy: 4,600LP)

Troy resumed, "Your turn now."

Shade resumed, "I Remove 7 different dark monsters from my graveyard to summon my best creature of darkness."

He took 7 different monster cards and placed them in his graveyard and a large dragon with black wings, black skin and two black eyes appeared with a roar (4,000/0).

Shade then replied, "Meet my decks best, RAINBOW DARK DRAGON."

Tara gulped and replied, "What a dragon that is."

Cassie then replied, "It has 4,000 ATK!"

Troy only gulped.

Cassie resumed, "lets do it. Attack his Soldier with infinite darkness."

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a beam of darkness. It struck the fiend warrior and the fiend exploded into pixels.

(Shade: 2,650LP / Troy: 2,500LP)

Shade resumed, "I end my turn now."

Tara then replied, 'That has to be her dark soul card."

Cassie then replied, "If Troy can be it, he might set her free."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I switch my fiend to defense mode and thats my turn."

The Fiend knelt.

Shade drew a card and replied, "Dragon, attack."

The dragon fired another beam and the fiend was wiped out.

Shade resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Vase of Unholy Blight!"

He took out a Grand Tiki Elder and and placed it in his RFP slot and then he drew 3 cards.

Troy resumed, "I summon my Malice Doll of Demise."

As he sat the card down, the evil wooden puppet appeared (1,600/1,700).

Troy resumed, "I Play Double Summon! I Tribute it for my 2nd Dark Ruler!"

As the puppet vanished, the dark ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Ruler, attack!"

The fiend went in...

Troy resumed, "I activate Bark of Dark Ruler I Give up 2,400 Life points!"

The dragon got weaker (4,000/0 - 1,600/0) and the ruler fired a wave of green flames at the dragon. The dragon roared in pain and exploded into blackened shards soon after.

(Shade: 1,800LP / Troy: 100LP)

Troy resumed, "I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Shade held her held and she groaned and she collapsed to the ground.

Troy then replied, "Shade, you okay?"

She slowly got back up and replied, "I think...what the heck I'm I Wearing?"

Troy then replied, "All black, Shade."

Shade resumed, "Yuck, I hate all black! My Name is not Shade, Its Kristin!"

Tara smiled and replied, "We got her back!"

Cassie replied, "Destroying that dragon did the trick."

Troy then replied, "Were in a middle of a duel and its your turn."

Kristin smiled and replied, "Okay, then. I Set a monster and I give your monster Big Bang Shot!"

The fiend looked at her in confusion (2,450/1,600 - 2,850/1,600).

Kristin resumed, "End this duel, please."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Will Do. Dark Ruler, End this duel!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and a Kuriboh appeared (300/200) and was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Kristin: 0LP / Troy: 100LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "That ends the game."

Kristin took her deck out and walked to Troy and replied, "Want to hold onto this deck and find someone who wants it or the cards?"

Troy nodded and replied, "Okay."

Troy took it and placed in his pocket and she gave a star card and he took out and placed it in his pocket.

Suddenly, two adults came and one was a tall thin male and the other was tall thin female.

Kristin looked at parents and replied, "Mommy, daddy!"

The women then replied, "Kristin?"

The man replied, "Our little girl is back!"

She ran to them and tears came out of her moms eyes and she replied, "I missed you, dear."

Kristin sighed and replied, "I Missed you both. Do I have regular clothes in my room?"

Her dad smiled and replied, "Of course. We'll get you out of those clothes and into some nicer clothes."

Troy looked at his friends and he replied, "Lets leave them alone, gang."

Cassie and Tara nodded and they walked off the beach and headed towards the beach exit while Kristin and her family continued to hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by me & others

Necro Jar

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 700/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, your opponent discards one card from the top of his deck for every 300 Life Points you took from the battle involving this card.

Note: This card was used by Bakura in the multi-part Yugioh episode "The Dark One Cometh". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Purse with a Hole / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent has 6 or more cards in their hand. Your opponent randomly discards cards from their hand until they have 5 cards left in their hand.

Level Pod

Rock/effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/4 Stars

FLIP: Both players return all Monsters on the field to their decks and reshuffle. Then, both players add up the Levels of the Monsters returned to their decks, and draw that many cards. If at least one of the drawn cards is not a Monster that they had on the field when this card was flipped, the player then discards all the drawn cards to the Graveyard. Otherwise, the cards are added to the players hands.

Note: Both of these cards were used by X in the Yugioh GX episode "Not Playing with a Full Deck". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Voltech King

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent sends cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of face-up Light monsters on your side of the field.

Note: This card is a Japanese promotion card and has not been released in the United States yet.

Vase of Unholy Blight / Normal Spell Card

Image: Like Pot of Greed, only black and evil

Remove one DARK monster from your deck from play and shuffle your deck and draw three cards from your deck.

Note: this card was created by King Dragun and all creative credit goes to him.

Raccoon Thief

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

FLIP: Your opponent sends the top card of their deck to the graveyard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy got Kristin back and everything is cool now. Its time for yet another Eliminator Duel. In The Next Chapter, Cassie looks for a eliminator and she finds out one with a space deck that is out of this world. Will Cassie beat this deck and become a finalist? Find out in the next chapter that I'm calling "Alien Warrior" and it will be coming soon.


	20. Alien Warrior

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournment 

Chapter 19: Alien Warrior

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sogen Hotel (Kristins family Room) / 11:00pm

Kristin was now in fuzzy pink pajamas with bunny slippers and she sighed and replied, "This feels good again."

Her mom then replied, "Glad to be back with your family?"

Kristin sighed and replied, "Sure am, mom."

Her dad took a deck out of her pocket and replied, "Here's your sanctuary deck back, baby girl!"

She took her deck and she looked through it and replied, "I'm back, my friends."

She took out her duel disk from a nearby disk and slid the deck into the disk.

Her mom and replied, "Lets go to sleep and we'll go to that diner thats only 3 blocks away from here."

Kristin smiled and replied, "Thats cool."

The 3 got in their beds and they turned of the lamp and started to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Burger Barn Cafe / 1:00am

The Guard that guarded Parkers cell was outside, looking at his Power deck. His name was really Caleb and he a star card box with 3 cards in it. The Cafe was close since 11:00, but duelists could sit at the picnic benches.

He smiled and replied, "This deck is my best work and I Want to challenge somebody!"

Suddenly, he saw Andre the vampire duelist looking at his deck from a table not too far away.

He smiled and replied, "Wonder If he'll duel me."

He got up and walked to To Andre and he smiled and replied, "Would you like to duel me?"

Andre smiled and replied, "Of course. I have three cards, you?"

Caleb smiled and replied, "I have three as well. Lets bet 2 cards."

Andre smiled and replied, "Okay then, lets do it!"

Both walked into the street nearby and both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct amounts.

"Game on!", Both shouted loudly

(Caleb: 8,000LP / Andre: 8,000LP)

They did'nt notice but from he behind the burger stand was Ayami sitting a wooden bench and she drinking a bottle of Diet Mountain dew and she threw the bottle in a nearby trash can and then she saw the duel happening.

Ayami sighed and replied, "That is better then the late, late show on TV."

Both drew 5 cards and Andre replied, "May I Start, please?"

Caleb then replied, "Be my guest."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and thats my turn."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Caleb resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

The dragon opened its mouth and a pyramid turtle appeared on the card (1,200/1,400) and the dragon fired its firey attack and it struck the turtle, blowing it to dust.

Suddenly, Vampire lord appeared (2,000/1,500).

Caleb sighed and replied, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and Vampire Lord, attack!"

The vampire launched a wave of bats and it struck the dragon, clawing and biting the dragon until it exploded into pixels.

(Caleb: 7,900LP / Andre: 8,000LP)

Andre resumed, "Get rid of a...monster card."

He took his deck out and found a Opticlops and he placed it in his graveyard and reshuffled his deck.

Andre resumed, "Your turn now."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fire Blaster!"

As he sat the card down, a man with fiery red skin, red armor covering it and a bright-red cannon appeared (1,900/1,100).

Andre smiled and replied, "Its weaker then my vampire, sorry!"

Caleb resumed, "I activate the continuous spell card, Power Rush!"

the card revealed itsself and it was A XYZ - Dragon Cannon charging up and preparing to fire.

Caleb resumed, "I Select 1 monster on my field and it gains 400 ATK until the end of my battle phase!"

The fiery mans cannon began to glow (1,900/1,100 - 2,300/1,100).

Caleb resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The man aimed at the vampire and fired a shot of hot flames and it struck the vampire, reducing it to a pile of ashes.

The fiery mans ATK went down (2,300/1,100 - 1,900/1,100).

(Caleb: 7,900LP / Andre: 7,700LP)

Caleb resumed, "Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "Fire Blaster, attack!"

The man fired a shot and a Vampire lady appeared on the card (1,550/1,550) and was reduced to ashes as well.

Caleb resumed, "Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vampire Princess!"

As he sat the card down, a vampire appeared with a beautiful light-blue dress and a silver tiara (1,600/1,400).

Caleb then replied, "She's beautiful."

Andre smiled and replied, "Thank you. She's one of my rarest cards and I won it before I came to this tournement. If I'm right, I can use Power Rush's ability to, right?"

Caleb sighed and replied, "That is correct."

The princess smiled at the fiery man (1,600/1,400 - 2,000/1,100).

Caleb resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Tiara toss!"

The princess took off the tiara and tossed it at the soldior and it struck the fiery soldior and it exploded into pixels as the tiara returned to the princess.

(Caleb: 7,800LP / Andre: 7,700LP)

Andre resumed, "Now Since my princess did damage, I Can discard a card from your hand or I can force you to discard the top card of your deck to the graveyard. I'll choose the 1st option and discard the 2nd card from your left."

He took the card (Which was a Birthright card) and he placed it into his graveyard.

Andre resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Genetic Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed beast warrior appeared (2,000/100).

Caleb resumed, "I'll use it. Attack!"

The beast-warriors ATK went up (2,000/100 - 2,400/100) And the beast warrior went in and punched the female vampire in the stomach and she shattered to pixels soon after.

(Caleb: 7,800LP / Andre: 6,900LP)

Caleb resumed, "Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the Beast Warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Caleb resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The beast warrior went in..

Andre laughed and replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

The Warwolfs body turned dark red and then it exploded into pixels and the other beast warrior went in and spirit reaper appeared (300/200) and the reaper took the blow.

Caleb resumed, "That ends my turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I play mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the power rush card blew to bits as the storm died down.

Andre resumed, "I tribute my reaper for my Vampire's Curse!"

As the reaper vanished, a vampire with 1 wing and armor appeared (2,000/800).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The vampire went in and slashed the vampire with his claws and the beast warrior collasped to the ground and exploded into shards.

(Caleb: 7,700LP / Andre: 6,900LP)

Andre resumed, "Your turn now."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded a Monster Called Blood Sucker to his graveyard and got back her Vampire Princess.

Andre resumed, " I summon another."

The vampire Princess appeared (1,600/1,400).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Vampires Curse, attack!"

The vampire went in and a Mad Dog Of Darkness appeared on the card (1,900/1,400) and the vampire slashed it and it yelped in pain before exploding into orange pixels.

Andre resumed, "Princess, attack directly!"

The princess took her tiara off and tossed it at Andre and it struck her in the stomach.

(Caleb: 6,100LP / Andre: 6,900LP)

Andre resumed, "Discard your middle card!"

He took the card and it was a Two Man Cell Battle and he discarded it to his graveyard.

Andre smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Clawbot!"

As he sat the card down, a huge robot with 2 large claws and 1 yellow eye appeared (1,700/1,200).

Andre gulped and replied, "I Heard of That Gemini Monster."

Caleb resumed, "I Play Double Summon!"

The Machine glowed and its ATK changed (1,700/1,200 - 2,400/0).

Caleb resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his princess!"

The machine went towards the vampire and it struck the princess with its claw and it shattered to pixels.

(Caleb: 6,100LP / Andre: 6,100LP)

Caleb resumed, "Take that! your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "Clawbot, attack!"

The machine went in and slammed its claw into the vampire and it groaned and shattered into pixels.

(Caleb: 6,100LP / Andre: 5,600LP)

Andre sighed and replied, "I pay 500 lifepoints for its ability."

(Caleb: 6,100LP / Andre: 5,100LP)

Caleb resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

As Andre drew a card, Vampire's Curse appeared again but it was a little stronger (2,000/800 - 2,500/800).

Andre resumed, "I Play Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Vampire Lady, Pyramid Turtle, Vampire Lord, Vampire Princess and Blood Sucker and he shuffled the card into the deck and then drew 2 cards.

Andre resumed, "I Summon the lady again!"

As he sat the card down, the vampire lady appeared (1,550/1,550).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Curse, attack!"

The vampire went in he slashed the machines front and then it sparked and the vampire got back quickly before the whole machine exploded into a large fireball which vanished from the field.

Andre resumed, "Lady, direct attack!"

The vampire went in and bit Caleb in the neck.

(Caleb: 4,450LP / Andre: 5,100LP)

Andre resumed, "Get rid a spell card!"

Caleb took his deck out and found another Power Rush and he placed in his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck.

Andre resumed, "Your turn now."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I play Dark Core!"

He discarded a Sabersaurus to his graveyard and a portal opened up behind the vampire and it was sucked into the portal and then it vanished.

Caleb resumed, "I Play Ancient Rules!"

As he played the card, the large icy dinosaur appeared with a roar (2,600/1,700).

Caleb resumed, "Lets do this. Frostosaurus, put that vampire on ice!"

The Dinosaur began to shake and a wave of cold and snow struck the vampire, encasing it in a block of ice and then the ice block exploded into icy shards.

(Caleb: 4,450LP / Andre: 4,050LP)

Caleb resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Andrew drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Equip my dino with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack now!"

The dino fired another wave of snow and cold and a Pyramid Turtle appeared (1,200/1,400) and was encased in a block of ice and then the block exploded into shards.

(Caleb: 4,450LP / Andre: 2,850LP)

Vampire lord appeared again (2,000/1,500).

Caleb sighed and replied, "No Worries. Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Remove my vampire for my Vampire Genesis!"

As the lord vanished, the more fiendish vampire appeared (3,000/2,100).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The vampire turned into mist and slammed into the dinosaur and it roared and exploded into icy shards.

(Caleb: 3,950LP / Andre: 2,850LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Caleb drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vampire Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the vampire lady appeared (1,550/1,550).

Andre resumed, "I Also Play Monster Reborn!"

A Pyramid turtle appeared (1,200/1,400).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Turtle, atttack!"

The turtle went in and a second Fire Blaster appeared (1,900/1,100) and the turtle launched a wave of dust and it struck the firey warrior and he exploded into red shards.

Andre resumed, 'Vampires, end this!"

The Genesis turned into mist and slammed into Caleb and Lady went in and bit him on his shoulder.

(Caleb: 0LP / Andre: 2,850LP)

Andre smiled and replied, "That was a great duel."

Caleb nodded and replied, "Likewise. You win these 2 star cards."

Caleb took 2 star cards and he gave them Andre.

Caleb resumed, "Heading to bed, kid?"

Andre nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

They both nodded and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Tournement Day 11

Duel City Museum / 9:45am

Troy, Tara and Cassie were in the space age section, reading about space themed monsters and stuff. They were models of some of the monsters, including two UFOroid models near the other side of the exibit.

Troy then replied, "The best space-themed deck monsters are The Satellite monsters and The Gradius Series monsters."

Troy resumed, "I heard that one of the former Eliminators was UFOroid Fighter and he used a deck made out of outer-space monsters and other things."

Tara looked at her brother and she replied, "Our Father Had to Face Insect Princess and our mom had to Face Dark Ruler Ha Des and they both won their duels."

Cassie walked to the models of the UFOroids and she saw a green button top and she replied, "Hello, whats this?"

She pressed it and the Large Model opened up and a letter of somesorts was inside.

Tara and Troy saw where she was and they walked to her and Tara replied, "Whats up, girl?"

Cassie pointed at the letter.

Troy then replied, "This looks like a eliminator map."

Cassie took the letter and she opened it and took out and began to read the note:

Dear Duelist,

Congraulations on finding this note and I look foward to dueling you. You'll find the entrance to my lair somewhere in The Space Age Exibit somewhere in this exibit. Good luck and happy hunting.

Sincerely,

Jackson, Duel City Eliminator

Cassie then replied, "Somewhere in this exibit. I Wonder where."

Cassie looked at the smaller model of the UFOroid and she pushed both of the eyes at the same time and then a door behind a large model of Satallite cannon opened up.

Cassie then replied," Lets do it!"

The 3 friends walked behind the Satallite Cannon and the opened the door and went im

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elimintator Lair / 10:00am

They got inside. The lair looked the insides of the Millennium Falcom from The Star Wars movies.

Troy sighed and replied, "Nice Touch."

Suddenly, the back door opened up and a man with a thin body and glasses came out with a duel Disk on his arm.

The teenager replied, "I'm Jackson, Duel City Eliminatar and which one of you will duel me?"

Cassie took a step foward and she smiled and replied, "Me."

Jackson smiled and replied, "Lets duel then."

Cassie and Jackson activated their disks and both counters went up to the right numbers.

"Game On!", Both shouted.

(Jackson: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Jackson smiled and replied, "Since this is my lair, you get to choose who starts, Cassie."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I'll begin then. I Set a monster and I'll set a card and thats my turn."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Infiltrator!"

As he sat the card down, a reptile with tentacle-like arms appeared (800/500).

Troy then replied, "A Alien Deck, intresting."

Tara looked at him and replied, "Your dad had to beat that guy Oswald who ran a alien deck in that duel and he made it to the first round, but lost to Thomas Hasselberry in the second round If I remember right."

Troy smiled and replied, "Thats right."

Jackson then replied, "Are you two talking about Oswald Onessa?"

Tara nodded and replied, "Yes, how do you know him?"

Jackson smiled and replied, "He's my dad and Katie his sister is my aunt."

Tara smiled and replied, "Small world, I guess."

Troy then replied, "Does your aunt Katie still use her Spongebob Deck?"

Jackson nodded and replied, "Yes, she does."

Tara then replied, "That was a intresting deck to hear about."

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with tentacle slap!"

The alien shot its arms and slapped Cassie in the face.

(Jackson: 8,000LP / Cassie: 7,200LP)

Jackson resumed, "That will end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Flip my Facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, the large mantis appeared (1,400/900).

Cassie resumed, "Meet My Flying Kamikari #1! Attack!"

The mantis flew to the alien and slashed it across the chest and it shattered to pixels.

(Jackson: 7,400LP / Cassie: 7,200LP)

Cassie resumed, "Your turn now."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Back To Square one!"

He discarded a unknown monster to his graveyard and The mantis vanished.

Jackson resumed, "I Will end with 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Lady 1!"

As he sat the card down, the red-haired bird women appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew in and a small grey-skinned alien appeared on the card (300/800) and the women slashed it and it blew to pixels.

Suddenly, a slug of somesorts came out and attached the harpies chest and she screeched in disgust.

Cassie growled and replied, "I alwats hated those A - counters. Its your turn now."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the large alien with two sharp claws appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Cosmic Claw!"

The alien went in and slashed The harpie across its chest and it shattered to pixels.

(Jackson: 7,400LP / Cassie: 6,700LP)

Jackson sighed and replied, "Its your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the armor-wearing harpie appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The harpie went in and slashed the alien in its chest and it exploded into shards.

(Jackson: 6,700LP / Cassie: 6,700LP)

Two of the alien slugs came out and attached to the Harpies chest.

Cassie groaned and replied, "Yuck! I play Swords of Revealing light and thats all I'm doing this turn."

The wall of swords appeared and blocked Jackson.

Jackson drew a card and replolied, "I play monster reborn!"

The small grey alien appeared (300/800).

Jackson resumed, "I tribute it for my Flying Saucer Muusik'i in defense mode."

As the small alien vanished, a hovering flying saucer with lights on its bottom appeared (1,000/2,000).

Jackson resumed, "I Equip it with Mist body!"

As he played the card, the saucer was now covered in a lair of mist.

Jackson resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats all for me."

Jackson replied, "I activate my saucers ability."

He took out his deck and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Jackson resumed, "Summon my Alien Telepath!"

As he sat the card down, a red slug-like alien appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jackson resumed, "His ability is by removing 1 a-counter from your monster, 1 of your spell or trap cards go boom!"

1 of the slugs fell to the ground and vanished and the swords vanished from the field.

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it! attack with Cosmic Flames!"

The alien opened its mouth and launched a wave of flames and it struck the harpie, incenarating the bird women within seconds.

(Jackson: 6,700LP / Cassie: 6,600LP)

Jackson resumed, "I end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Flying Kamikari #1 for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the facedown card vanished, the birdman appeared (2,300/1,900).

The misty lair on the machine vanished.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his alien!"

The birdman flew in and slashed the alien and it exploded into red shards.

(Jackson: 6,000LP / Cassie: 6,600LP)

Cassie resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown And I Summon another Telepath!"

Another one of the fiery aliens appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jackson resumed, "I activate the spell card, A Cell Scatter Burst!"

The alien exploded into pixels and then 4 slugs shot out and attached to the birdmans chest.

Jackson resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facecown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and my birdman, attack!"

The machine went in quickly and slashed the flying saucer and it sparked and exploded into shards.

Cassie resumed, "Your turn now."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, a alien appeared with a rod of somesorts (1,600/800).

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The alien went in and the birdmans ATK went down (2,300/1,900 - 1,100/1,900) and the alien jammed its weapon into the beast and groaned and shattered into pixels.

(Jackson: 6,000LP / Cassie: 6,100LP)

Cassie sighed and replied, "Since that alien destroyed a a-counter monster, it can attack once more, so attack!"

The alien jammed its prod into the facedown card and a Harpie girl appeared on the card (500/500) and the alien jammed its prod into into it and it shattered into pixels as well.

Jackson resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the queen of the harpies appeared (1,900/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. attack!"

The harpie flew to the alien and she slashed the alien across its chest with its sharp claws and the alien fell to the ground and exploded into shards.

(Jackson: 5,700LP / Cassie: 6,100LP)

Cassie resumed, "I end my turn now."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that will end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his two Kamikari's, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 1 and Swift birdman Joe and she shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Cassie resumed, "Queen, attack!"

The queen flew to the card and a large-headed alien appeared (1,600/1,000) and the harpie slashed it and exploded into shards.

Jackson sighed and replied, "That was my Alien Hypno you destroyed."

Cassie resumed, "I Set a card and its Your turn now."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Alien Warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jackson resumed, " I Tribute it for my Alien Mother!"

As the warrior vanished, A Hideous 30 feet tall reptilian creature appeared with dangerous claws (2,300/1,500).

Jackson resumed, "I Play Double Summon!"

Another Alien Grey appeared (300/800).

Jackson resumed, "I Activate my facedown card, Orbitial Bombardment!"

The card revealed its self and the alien grey vanished and a laser fired from the card and Cassies facedown card lifted (Which Was a Mirror Force) appeared and was vaporized by the laser.

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it. Alien mother, attack!"

The alien went in and slashed the queen with its claws and it shattered to pixels soon after.

(Jackson: 5,700LP / Cassie: 5,700LP)

Jackson resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Equip my alien with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack her facedown card!"

The alien went to the facedown card and a sonic duck appeared on the card (1,700/700) and the alien slashed it and it blew to pixels.

(Jackson: 5,700LP / Cassie: 4,100LP)

Jackson resumed, "I End my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 cards and discarded two cards from her hand.

Cassie resumed, "I play monster reborn!"

As he played the card, Whirlwind prodigy appeared on the field (1,500/1,600).

Cassie resumed, "I Tribute it for my Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

As the prodigy vanished, a large beautiful green bird with jeweled wings appeared (2,700/1,000).

Tara smiled and replied, "Its beautiful."

Troy nodded and replied, "I agree with you, sis!"

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with divine wind!"

The bird flapped its wings and formed a tornado and it struck the huge alien and it roared and exploded into pixels.

(Jackson: 5,300LP / Cassie: 4,100LP)

Cassie resumed, "I Set these 2 cards facedown and that will end my turn now."

As he drew a card, the bird flapped its wings and another tornado appeared and it Struck Jackson.

(Jackson: 4,300LP / Cassie: 4,100LP)

Jackson resumed, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I set a monster as well and Simorgh, attack!"

The bird flapped its wings and another tornado came out and flew towards the facedown card...

Jackson smiled and replied, "Not this time! I Activate Mirror Force!"

The tornado reflected off a invisible mirror and struck the bird, blowing her to pixels.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Dang it! Your turn now."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Hunter!"

As he sat the card down, the hunter appeared (1,600/800).

Jackson resumed, "I Now summon my Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, A alien Centaur appeared with a huge scimitar (1,900/800).

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it. Hunter, attack!"

The hunter jammed its prod into the facedown card and a Eagle eye appeared (1,300/1,200) And was electocuted and it exploded into shards.

Jackson resumed, "Shocktrooper, attack!"

The alien went in and slashed Cassie across her chest.

(Jackson: 4,300LP / Cassie: 2,200LP)

Jackson smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Snatch Steal!"

Suddenly, the Shocktrooper went to her side of the field.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Hunter!"

The shocktrooper went in and with one mighty slash of its scimitar, sliced the hunter right down the middle. the pieces exploded into shards.

(Jackson: 4,100LP / Cassie: 2,200LP)

Cassie resumed, "I Play Mystic Wok!"

The alien vanished into green mist and Cassie inhaled it.

(Jackson: 4,100LP / Cassie: 4,100LP)

Cassie resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn now."

Jackson drew a card.

Cassie quickly replied, " I activate Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Jackson resumed, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took this two alien warriors, 1 hunter, Shocktrooper and his mother and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Jackson resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Shocktrooper!"

As he sat the card down, another alien centaur appeared (1,900/800).

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it. Attack now!"

The alien went in and sliced one of the tokens in two.

Jackson sighed and replied, "I End my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied "I Set a monster and thats my turn"

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Alien Telepath!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery alien appeared (1,600/1,000).

Jackson resumed, "Aliens, take two more of those tokens out!"

The red alien fired a beam of fire and 1 of the tokens was reduced to ashes and another token was sliced in two.

Jackson resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the cyber-armored harpie appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew in and slashed the red alien and it exploded into red shards.

(Jackson: 3,900LP / Cassie: 4,100LP)

Cassie resumed, "Your turn now."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Summon a Alien Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the sharp-clawed alien appeared (1,800/1,000).

Jackson resumed, "I activate Polymerization!"

Troy then replied, "What?"

Tara then replied, "What?"

Cassie then replied, "What?"

Jackson sighed and replied, "I Fuse Alien Warrior And Alien Shocktrooper!"

As the two aliens merged, a 10 foot tall alien appeared with 1 sharp-clawed hand, 1 large scimitar and half green and half grey skin (2,400/1,800).

Jackson rresumed, "Meet my Alien Wartrooper!"

Troy then replied, "I heard of this card. Only 6 copies exist and Oswald had 1 of them...this is his copy, right?"

Jackson smiled and replied, "Indeed it is. I pay 800 lifepoints to give one of your monster 2 a - counters!"

The aliens chest opened up and two slugs attached themselves to the harpies chest.

Jackson rsumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The alien went in and with quick slice of its sword, the harpie exploded into triangles.

(Jackson: 3,100LP / Cassie: 2,900LP)

Jackson resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that will do it."

Jackson drew a card and replied, "I Equip my alien with Big Bang Shot!"

The aliens sword began to glow red (2,400/1,800 - 2,800/1,800).

Jackson resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The alien went towards the facedown card and a Harpie Lady appeared (1,300/1,400) And the alien and sliced it to pieces.

(Jackson: 3,100LP / Cassie: 1,500LP)

Jackson resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Hysteric Party!"

As he discarded a Rose whip to his graveyard, A Harpie Lady, Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady 1 appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) (1,800/1,300 - 2,100/1,300) (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "I Tribute those 3 lovely ladies for my Harpie Lady Phoenix!"

as the 3 harpies vanished, the beautiful harpie lady phoenix appeared (3,200/2,500).

Cassie resumed, "I activate my 2nd facedown card, Risning Energy!"

She discarded a Harpies Pet Baby dragon to her graveyard and the phoenix's ATk went up (3,200/2,500 - 4,700/2,500).

Cassie resumed, "I play monster Reborn!"

Harpie Queen appeared (1,900/1,200).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Phoenix Lady, attack!"

The harpie flew to the alien and sliced the reptilian warrior to pieces with its sharp talons and claws.

(Jackson: 1,200LP / Cassie: 1,500LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Queen, end this duel!"

The queen flew to Jackson and slashed him across his chest.

(Jackson: 0LP / Cassie: 1,500LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thats game, Jackson!"

Jackson sighed and replied, "That was a great duel. You win your final 3 tokens and this card."

He walked to a nearby Laptop and pushed a blue button that was on it and a card came out of the keycard and he handied it to Cassie and she took it and she smiled and replied, "This card will go great with my deck I made."

Jackson smiled and replied, "Well, good luck in the finals, Cassie."

Cassie nodded and the 3 friends left the arena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Main Building / 11:00am

Saiyu was in the office, resting before going out to duel again.

Torau then replied, "Sir!"

Saiyu looked at him and replied, "What is it, Torau?"

Torau smiled and replied, "We have our first finalist and its Cassie Crowler!"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Okay, thanks."

"Well I expected Jills daughter to make it to the finals. But, how will she do in the finals?", Saiyu thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Clawbot

Machine/Gemini/Fire/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
The original ATK and DEF of this face-up card each become (ATK 2400/DEF 0). During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would inflict more than 800 Battle Damage to your opponent, the Battle Damage is reduced to 800. This cards effect cannot be negated.

Note: This card was created by Crazy Little Devil and all creative credit goes to him.

Fire Blaster

Pyro/Fire/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

"A fiery man that attacks with burning fire from its cannon he invented."

Power Rush / Continuous Spell Card

Image: XYZ Dragon Cannon charging up and preparing to fire

During your Main Phase, select 1 monster on your side of the field. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK by 400 until the end of your battle phase. Your opponet also can use this cards ability.

Vampire Princess

Zombie/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card inflicts damage your opponets lifepoints, activate 1 of these 2 effects: 1. Your opponet discards the top card of his/her deck to the graveyard. 2. You can discard 1 card from your opponets hand to the graveyard.

Alien Wartrooper

Reptile/Fusion/Earth/Effect/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

Alien Shocktrooper Alien Warrior

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Once during your main phase, you can pay 800 lifepoints to place 2 A - Counters on one monster on your opponets side of the field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie is in the finals! Will Tara and Troy make it? Wei'l find that out later. In the next Chapter, Kristin gets her Angel Agent deck ready to go and she goes to find her ex-boyfriend and beat him senselessly in a duel? Will She do it? Find out in the next chapter which I will call "Cunning Of The Six Samurai" and it will be coming soon.


	21. Cunning of the Six Samurai

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournament 

Chapter 20: Cunning Of The Six Samurai

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Museum / 12:00pm

The kids were back at the space exhibit and Cassie was looking at her new card and she smiled and replied, "This will be perfect for my deck!"

She took her deck out and shuffled the new card into it and she placed it back into his disk.

Troy smiled and replied, "Your the first finalist, Cassie!"

Tara then replied, "Lets head to one of those Card stations so you can get your gold card?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "Where do you find one of them?"

Troy laughed and replied, "I Heard those stations are in a small building near our hotel."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Okay, lets go then!"

The 3 friends headed out of the exhibit.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Card Station / 12:30pm

The 3 friends were inside Station and there were 8 terminals inside and each one of the screens said "Insert 10 cards here" on it.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it."

She pressed a large red button that said "Open up." And she pressed it and 10 slots opened around the computer. She took her 10 star cards from her box and placed 1 in each of the slots.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Okay then."

The slots went back into the computer and then a golden slot opened up and the card was in it. Cassie took it and she smiled and replied, "Nice card."

Suddenly, a message came up on the screen.

Dear Duelist,

Congratulations on winning this Gold card. Once the final Gold card is won, you'll report to Duel City Stadium as soon as possible to gain entry to the stadium and participate in the finals. Your not allowed anymore challenges and no other duelist can challenge you until the finals begin. We look forward to seeing you duel in the finals.

Sincerely,

Saiyu Kaiba

Cassie smiled and replied, "Cool. Lets go for lunch."

Tara then replied, "Where do you have in mind, Cassie?"

Cassie then replied, "I heard of this fast food Mexican restaurant a couple of blocks from here."

Troy then replied, "Lets head to then!"

The 3 friends left the station.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El Cadro Mexican Cafe / 12:30pm

The 3 friends were outside and enjoying a platter of tacos and burritos with Mexican rice and refried beans to go with it.

Troy took another taco and he ate in in 4 bites.

Tara then replied, "You indeed got Grandpa Jadens stomach. He could eat anything and still be hungry 15 minutes later."

Troy smiled and replied, "I know. I enjoy snacking and eating."

Suddenly, they saw Kristin. and she was wearing a light-blue shorts and pink shorts and she had her disk on her arm. She saw Troy and walked to him and she smiled and replied, "Hey gang!"

Troy smiled and replied, "Hey, girl. You look cute!"

Kristin only blushed when she heard this.

Tara then replied, "You get your real deck with you?"

Kristin nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. My Sanctuary Deck is already to duel. I Have 3 star cards and I'm going after a certain duelist!"

Cassie then replied, "Who might that be?"

Kristin sighed and replied, "My Ex-boyfriend Wally Smith."

Troy then replied, "Do you know where he is?"

Kristin then replied, "He hangs out at the Duel City Park at night from 6 to 10 and I'm going wallop him good for everything he's done to me!"

Tara smiled and replied, "You go, girl!"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Get that slime!"

Troy then replied, "Can we come with you?"

Kristin then replied, "Of Course. I came here because You 3 are my best friends on the island and you helped me get out of my Goth mood!"

Troy then replied, "Cool. Lets meet at the park at about 6:00 and we'll find him, Kay?"

Kristin smiled and replied, "Sounds cool to me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Park / 6:00pm

Kristin, Troy, Tara and Cassie were hiding behind a tree in the park, awaiting for Kristins ex to come.

Suddenly, a tall boy with brown hair, thin body and a Red shirt and blue jeans came in and he walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

Kristin then replied, "I'm going for it!"

Tara then replied, "We'll be right behind you, girl!"

Kristin nodded to her and she ran to him and replied, "Hey, jerk!"

Wally sighed and replied, "Its you, the worst duelist in the tournament."

Kristin growled and replied, "You dirty son of a..."

Tara then replied, "Don't say it and just challenge him."

Kristin turned and nodded to Tara and then she looked at him and replied, "I have 3 cards, how about you?"

Wally then replied, "3."

Kristin then replied, "Lets duel and offer 3 cards."

Wally then replied, "Sounds crazy, but to knock you out of Duel City, Well worth it!"

Kristin then replied, "Your about to be knocked out, moron!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up.

"Game on!", Both Duelists Shouted.

(Wally: 8,000LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks and Wally smiled and replied, "Go ahead and start, if you want."

Kristin smiled and replied, "Whatever you say, creep! I set a monster and that will end my turn now."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I summon my Axe Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding barbarian appeared (1,700/1,150).

Wally resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The warrior swung his axe at the facedown card and a fairy with a large harp appeared (800/2,000) and the axe got tangled in the harp strings.

(Wally: 7,700LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

Wally growled and replied, "What? You're using your Sanctuary deck? Yuk!"

Kristin then replied, "Whatever."

Wally resumed, "I end with 1 facedown card."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunames Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Shadow Flux!"

A large glowing black ball appeared in the fairies hand and she fired it and it struck the warrior in the stomach and the barbarian shattered into pixels.

(Wally: 7,600LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

Kristin resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Summon 1 of my stars!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with orange armor and a long sword appeared (1,800/1,300).

Wally smiled and replied, "Meet 1 of the members of my decks team, Six Samurai - Zanji! I activate A. Forces!"

The card appeared on the field and the warriors ATK went up (1,800/1,300 - 2,000/1,300).

Wally resumed, "Let's do it. Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the fairy across the middle and she gasped and exploded into shards.

(Wally: 7,600LP / Kristin: 7,800LP)

Wally smiled and replied, "Take that! your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats all."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Six Samurai - Yariza!"

As he sat the card down, a samurai-like ninja appeared with a spear that had a glowing tip (1,000/500 - 1,400/500) and he nodded to Zanji (2,000/1,300 - 2,200/1,300) and the samurai of light did the same thing back.

Wally resumed, "Lets do it. Zanji, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and a Agido appeared on the card (1,500/1,300) and the samurai slashed it and it was blown to pieces.

A red die appeared on the field and it landed on a 4 and then Dunames Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Wally sighed and replied, "No big deal. Yariza, direct attack!"

The samurai went in and stabbed its spear into Kristins gut.

(Wally: 7,600LP / Kristin: 6,400LP)

Wally resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I tribute my witch for my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the sand fairy vanished, a majestic Lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Tara then replied, "Its beautiful."

Kristin then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Mech launched a red wave and it struck Yariza and he shattered into pixels and Zanjis ATK went down (2,200/1,300 - 2,000/1,300).

(Wally: 6,600LP / Kristin: 6,400LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Take that! 1 Card facedown and its your turn now."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Equip Zanji with Samurai Silver Katana!"

Zanjis blade turned into a silver sword (2,000/1,300 - 2,600/1,300).

Wally resumed, "I summon my Six Samurai - Yaichi!"

As he sat the card down, a samurai with a bow and arrow appeared (1,300/800 - 1,700/800) and Zanjis ATK went up (2,600/1,300 - 2,800/1,300).

Wally resumed, "Yaichi, destroy her facedown card!"

The Samurai fired a arrow and was about to strike the facedown card...

Kristin quickly replied, "I activate scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 Sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Wally resumed, "Whatever. Attack!"

Zanji went in and slashed the Mech with its katana and it exploded into crystal shards.

(Wally: 6,600LP / Kristin: 6,000LP)

Wally then replied, "Your turn now!"

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and that ends my turn now."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and Zanji, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Shining abyss appeared on the card (1,400/800) and the samurai stabbed the sword into the fairy and it exploded into shards.

Wally resumed, "Yaichi, attack!"

The warrior fired a arrow and it struck the sheep and it shattered to pixels.

Wally sighed and replied, "It's your turn now, tramp!"

Kristin growled as she drew a card and replied, "Drop dead, jerk! I activate Token Thanksgiving!"

The 3 tokens vanished from the field.

(Wally: 6,600LP / Kristin: 8,400LP)

Kristin opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell Sanctuary of the Sky!"

As she placed the card into it, the heavenly sanctuary appeared and harp music was heard as well.

Tara sighed nad replied, "This place is beautiful."

Cassie then replied, "Your so right, girl."

Troy then replied, "My fiends loathe this place, but I think its nice and relaxing."

Kristin resumed, "I Know. I Summon The Angel of Justice - Earth!"

As he sat the card down, a male angel with a red and blow toga and two small swords appeared (1,800/1,000 - 2,300/1,000).

Wally then replied, "How did it gain 500 ATK?"

Kristin resumed, "When we're in the Sanctuary, he gains 500 ATK! I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the A. Forces card exploded to bits (2,200/1,300 - 1,800/1,300) (1,700/900 - 1,300/900).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Zanji!"

The angel went towards the Samurai of light...but Yaichi got in the way and the fairy slashed him and he shattered into pixels.

(Wally: 6,100LP / Kristin: 8,400LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Switch Zanji to defense mode and thats my turn."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon The Agent of Force - Mars!"

As he sat the card down, the Muscular Angel with a spear-like weapon appeared (0/0 - 2,300/2,300).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Mars, attack!"

Mars flew to Zanji and he stabbed the samurai in the chest with its weapon and the samurai groaned and exploded into triangles.

Kristin resumed, "Earth, your turn!"

The angel flew to the facedown card and a small-ape like creature with a spear appeared on the card (700/300) and the fairy slashed it and exploded into shards.

Wally laughed and replied, "That was my Shien's Footsoldier! Now I Can special summon any level 3 six samurai monster from my deck and I Choose my Six Samurai - Kamon!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior with leather armor appeared...with all kinds of explosives over its armor (1,500/1,300).

Kristin sighed and replied, "Okay, then. I Set 1 card facedown and Its your turn now."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior returning Alive."

He got back his Zanji.

Wally resumed, "I summon him again."

The Samurai of light appeared (1,800/1,300).

Wally resumed, "I activate Kamons ability!"

He took a grenade from his armor and he threw and an explosion happened, wiping out of the Sanctuary and Mars's ATK went down (2,300/2,300 - 0/0) And Earths ATK went down as well (2,300/1,000 - 1,800/1,000).

Kristin resumed, "I activate Desert Sunlight!"

Mars and Earth knelt.

Wally resumed, "Since I have two Six Samurai monsters on my field, I Special summon my Great Shogun Shien!"

As he sat the card down, the red-armored shogun appeared (2,500/2,400).

Wally resumed, "I can't attack with Kamon, oh well. Zanji, attack!"

The Samurai rushed in and slashed Mars across the chest and he exploded into shards.

Wally resumed, "Shogun, attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and a wave of fire launched out and struck Earth, reducing the fairy into ashes soon after.

Wally laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Six Samurai - Irou!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,700/1,200).

Kristin quickly replied, "I activate Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

(Wally: 6,100LP / Kristin: 10,000LP)

Wally growled and replied, "Why you. Attack!"

Zanji rushed in and slashed the facedown card and a large red-wreath like fire appeared floating over the card (1,400/800) and the warrior slashed it and it exploded into shards.

Kristin smiled and replied, "That was my Nova Summoner!"

Another one of the fairies appeared (1,400/800).

Kristin resumed, "Irou, your turn!"

The samurai went in and slashed as well and the second one blew to pixels.

A 3rd Summoner appeared (1,400/800).

Wally growled and replied, "Damn! Shogun, you try!"

The Shogun swung his sword and a wave fire struck the 3rd one and it was reduced to ashes that blew away.

Suddenly, a young fairy girl with pom poms appeared (100/100 - 500/500).

Kristin resumed, "Meet my Freya, spirit of Victory!"

Wally growled and replied, "You little slut! Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Activate my 2nd Sanctuary of the Sky!"

The Sanctuary appeared once again.

Kristin resumed, "I Summon my Zeridas!"

As she sat the card down, a fairy with a green helmet and a long sword appeared (2,100/800 - 2,500/800).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Irou!"

The Fairy went in and was about to slash Irou...but Kamon jumped in front of him and he stabbed the warrior in the chest with the sword and it exploded into pixels.

(Wally: 5,300LP / Kristin: 10,000LP)

Kristin smiled, "Take that! I end my turn with 2 facedown cards and I Switch my Freya to defense mode."

Wally drew a card.

Kristin quickly replied, "I activate Karma Cut!"

She discarded a monster called Radiant Jeral to her graveyard and Zanji vanished from the field.

Wally resumed, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The Shogun rushed in...

Kristin quickly replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The Chains came out and wrapped up the Shogun (2,500/2,450 - 1,800/2,450).

Wally then replied, "Whatever. Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fairy Child in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a young female angel with a halo and a golden robe appeared (900/900 - 1,300/1,300).

Kristin resumed, "I Play Monster Reborn!"

Dunames Dark Witch appeared (1,800/1,050 - 2,200/1,450).

Kristin resumed, "Dunames, attack!"

The fairy fired its attack and it struck Irou and he exploded into shards.

Kristin resumed, "Zeridas, take out his Shogun!"

Zerdias rushed in and slashed the Shogun with his sword and he groaned and exploded into flaming pixels.

(Wally: 4,100LP / Kristin: 10,000LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "I'm way ahead, jerk! Your turn now."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Play Reinforcements of the Army!"

He took a 2nd Zanji from his deck and placed it in his hand and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk And Then Zanji appeared (1,800/1,300).

Wally resumed, "I Remove 2 of my Six Samurais for my Enishi, Shien's Chancellor!"

As he took his Irou and Kamon, a tall man in a samurai outfit and a sword appeared. He had a beard as well (2,200/1,200).

Kristin then replied, "Looks weak to me!"

Wally growled and replied, "Shut your damned trap and listen! By forfeiting its attack it can destroy 1 faceup monster on the field!"

Enishi swung his sword and a wave of light energy came out and struck Zeradias head on and he shattered into pixels.

Wally resumed, "I play De Spell now!"

For the second time in the duel, The Sanctuary vanished and returned to the park.

Wally then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Zanji went in and slashed Freya and she gasped in pain and exploded into shards.

(Wally: 4,100LP / Kristin: 8,300LP)

Wally smiled evilly and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior returning Alive!"

He got back his Great Shogun Shien and placed it in his hand.

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Zanji, attack!"

The Samurai rushed in and slashed young girl and he shattered to pixels as the samurai returned.

Wally resumed, "Enishi, direct attack!"

Enishi went in and stabbed Kristin in her chest.

(Wally: 4,100LP / Kristin: 6,100LP)

Wally laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and she smiled at her new card.

Tara then replied, "She must of drawn a good card!"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Let's hope it will help!"

Kristin laughed and replied, "You're going to see another 1 of my deck's stars! I activate the Ritual Spell Card, End of the World!"

Tara then replied, "She's must be summoning that fairy."

Kristin then replied, "I Tribute a Majestic Mech - Goryu for the offering!"

As the majestic dragon-like fairy appeared and vanished a tall woman with a beautiful dress, tiara, and a axe-like rod appeared (2,300/2,000).

Kristin resumed, "Meet My Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

Wally gulped and replied, "Oh jeez."

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Enishi first with rod Of Ragnarok!"

The Fairy fired a wave of red energy and it struck Enishi and he shattered to pixels.

Kristin resumed, "Ruin, attack Zanji now!"

The fairy fired another wave of red energy from her weapon and it struck The Samurai of light. He shattered to pixels as well.

(Wally: 3,500LP / Kristin: 6,100LP)

Kristin laughed and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Wally drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and that will do it for me."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gellenduo!"

As he sat the card down, 2 cute fairies appeared (1,700/0).

Kristin resumed, "Ruin, attack!"

The fairy red energy from its staff again and a 2nd Yaichi appeared (1,300/800) on the card and it exploded into shards.

Kristin resumed, "Attack again!"

The Fairy another wave of attack and struck Wally.

(Wally: 2,200LP / Kristin: 6,100LP)

Kristin resumed, "I activate my facedown Rush Recklessly! Gellenduo, end this duel now!"

The fairies fired two balls of light and both struck Wally in the chest.

(Wally: 0LP / Kristin: 6,100LP)

Wally then replied, "No!"

Troy then replied, "Yea!"

"You Go Girl!" Tara and Cassie yelled out loud.

Kristin walked to Wally and replied, "You owe me 3 Star cards!"

Wally took them and Kristin grabbed them away and Wally ran away crying his eyes out.

Tara walked to her and replied, "Great duel, girl!"

Kristin smiled at her and replied, "It was good to eliminate him from Duel City."

Troy then replied, "Congrats on your fine win, girl!"

Cassie then replied, "Lets head to that Ice Cream parlor to celebrate and will be my treat!"

Kristin smiled and replied, "Sounds really good, thanks!"

The 4 Friends walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Samurai Silver Katana / Equip Spell Card

Image: Six Samurai - Yariza attacking a Archfiend Soldier with a short silver sword

This card can only be equipped to a "Six Samurai" monster or "Great Shogun Shien". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 600.

The Agent of Justice - Earth

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Increase this cards ATK by 500. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on your side of the field, this cards effect is not applied.

Fairy Child

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 900/900/3 Stars

If this card is used to tribute summon a Fairy type monster, Draw 1 card from your deck. If "Sanctuary Of the Sky" Is on the field when this card is tributed, Draw 1 card and You regain 1,000 life points.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristin got the revenge she wanted on her ex. In the next chapter, Saiyu needs 2 more cards to enter the finals and he gets bothered by someone he already dueled before and she had her deck changed. Can Saiyu win and enter the finals? Find out in the next chapter that I will call "Ancient Gear Golem" and will be coming soon.


	22. Ancient Gear Golem

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournment 

Chapter 21: Ancient Gear Golem

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Creamsville Ice Cream / 7:15pm

Troy, Tara, Cassie and Kristin were all enjoying a ice cream cone with their favorite flavors to celebrate Kristins great win against Wally.

Kristin then replied, "Thanks for the treat, Tara."

Tara finished the rest of her mint Chocalate chip ice cream and she ate the cone and replied, "Its no problem, girl."

Kristin nodded and replied, "I gotta go now. I want tell my folks about my win. I'll see ya around."

Troy then replied, "See you later."

Kristin nodded and walked away.

Cassie smiled and replied, "She is so polite."

Troy then replied, "She must be so happy to wipe out Wally."

Tara nodded and replied, "I agree."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Park / 7:45pm

Wally was sitting behind a tree, moping about being eliminated.

Wally sighed and replied, "This is'nt fair. My deck is the best and Yet I lose all 3 of my cards to that little slut in a duel! I wish I Could get revenge, but I can't."

"I can help", A young girls voice was heard.

Wally looked to his left and saw Makia with her disk on her arm. She was wearing a white shirt that said "Duel Princess" on it and blue shorts with a white belt through them..

Wally then replied, "How can you help me right now?"

Makia smiled and replied, "I have my ways, dude."

Wally looked at her funny and replied, "Are you making fun of me cause I lost my 3 cards and I'm kicked out of this tournement, miss?"

Makia sighed and replied, "No Wally, I'm here because I want you to join."

Wally then replied, "Join what?"

Makia then replied, "You heard of a group called the Neo Hunters?"

Wally then replied, "Its that Gang of duelists that lie, cheat and duel to get rare cards and money?"

Makia then replied, "You right about everyone but the lies and cheating part. We don't cheat in our duels and we just duel for the fun of it. If a duelist does'nt believe in their decks, we can help their decks become more powerful for them later on in their duels."

Wally then replied, "Sounds intresting. Who exactly are you?"

Makia smiled and replied, "I have'nt told you yet? In that Case I'm Makia Kuwasaki!"

Wally then replied, "Are you Ochiro Kuwasakis daughter?"

Makia giggled and replied, "Yes sir."

Wally smiled and replied, "Is there anyway your dad can get me back into the tournement?"

Makia then replied, "Maybe, but I'm not sure."

Wally smiled and replied, "Lets go meet him then, Makia."

Makia nodded and the 2 headied towards the exit of the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ochiros Room / 8:15pm

Ochiro and Ayami were in the room. Ochiro was looking at his dragon deck and Ayami was watching TV on the couch. The Door opened up and Makia and Wally came in and then Makia shutted the door.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Welcome back, baby girl."

Makia smiled and replied, "This Is Wally and he needs help for his deck and he said he would join us."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Cool beans. Do you have any star cards, young man?"

Wally sighed and replied, "No."

Ochiro stood up and went to his Black Suitcase and opened it and got out 2 star cards and he walked to Wally and replied, "You're now back in the tournement."

Wally took the 2 cards and he smiled and replied, "Thank you, thank you."

Ochiro then replied, "No problem. I have some cards that might intrest you and your six samurai deck."

Wally then replied, "How do you know I have a Six Samurai deck?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I looked you up before the tournement began to see what you used in your deck."

Wally then replied, "Oh, Okay then."

Ochiro nodded and replied, "Lets get your cards, son."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duel City Tournement Day 12

Red Star Diner / 7:45am

Kojira was in the restaraunt, enjoying a omelet and a glass of orange juice. Saiyu was with him as well and he only had a cup of strong coffee nearby.

Saiyu looked at his son and replied, "How many star cards do you have?"

Kojira smiled and replied, "8. My Ancient Gear deckis winning me many duels. I beat this Eliminator Named Big Johny!"

Saiyu nodded and replied, "Ah, my Plant/Bug Eliminator. How was that match?"

Kojira then replied, "It was tough, but I won. His best cards were Brain Crusher and a few others I've never seen. He did alot of damage to me when he gemini summoned his Grasschopper."

Saiyu then replied, "That is one of the most useful Insects in the game if used right."

Kojira then replied, "I know. I Stalled until I was able to Summon my Golem and he had only 300 lifepoints left and I smashed it to pieces and won the duel."

Saiyu then replied, "I got more and more proud of you as I continue to hear about your duels, son."

Kojira then replied, "Thank you so much, dad."

Saiyu then replied, "I heard he gives two cards to the one who beats him."

Kojira went through his deck and found two cards and one of them was a fusion monster of somesorts and the other one was a effect monster and showed both of them two his father.

Saiyu then replied, "Nice cards. Both are great."

Kojira nodded and shuffled the cards back into his deck.

Suddenly, Suka came in her flower Dress and this time she was wearing a white jeweled mask instead of a white veil.

Kojira looked at her and replied, "Can I help you, miss?"

She then replied, "Can I ask for a two card duel?"

Sukas voice now sounded more deeper.

Kojira then replied, "Of course. What is your name?"

Suka then replied, "I'm Asku from The US."

Kojira then replied, "We'll duel outside if thats okay with you."

Asku nodded and replied, "Fine with me."

She headed the other way and exited the diner."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "I see you have your duel now."

Kojira then replied, "I thought if had 7 or more cards, you could'nt bet more then 1."

Saiyu then replied, "I Changed that rule and even if you have 7 or more, you can bet any number of cards in a duel."

Kojira then replied, "Nice rule upgrade."

Saiyu then replied, "Mind if I Watch you duel?"

Kojira nodded and replied, "Not a problem with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Diner / 8:00am

Kojira and Asku were outside, preparing their deck And Saiyu was on a bench.

Suddenly, Troy, Tara and Cassie were walking to the diner and Troy then replied, "Guys, Kojiras is going to duel and Saiyus watching them!"

Tara then replied,' Lets go then!"

The friends got ran quickly and they got to Saiyu and Troy replied, "Morning, sir."

Saiyu then replied, "Morning, kids. Come to watch the duel with me?"

The 3 nodded and sat down next to him.

Cassie looked at Saiyu and rpelied, "Who is Kojira dueling?"

Saiyu then replied, "Some girl named Asku."

Asku then replied, "Ready to duel?"

Kojira smiled and replied, "Always am!"

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Asku: 8,000LP / Kojira: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards and Kojira smiled and replied, "Start if you want?"

Asku drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hammer Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a much bulkier, grey metal version of ancient gear soldior appeared with a hammer in place of one hand, and a pick axe in place of the other (1,500/1,000).

Troy then replied, "He runs a Ancient Gear Deck?"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "He sure does and this one of the cards he added to his deck."

Tara then replied, "I have never seen this card."

Cassie then replied, 'Me neither.'

Kojira resumed, "This machine has to be attacked 3 times to destroy it but for now. Attack!"

The machine went in and slammed its hammer into the facedown card and Skelengel appeared (900/400) on the card and the hammer hit the cherub in the head and it shattered to pixels.

Asku drew a card from her deck.

Kojira resumed, "I end my turn now."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed horned fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy smiled and replied, "She has great tastes in monsters."

Asku resumed, "Attack his golem with horn ram!"

The fiend went and rammed its horn into the machine, blowing a chunk of its armor off.

(Asku: 8,000LP / Kojira: 7,700LP)

Asku resumed, "That will end my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Switch my golem to defense and I set 1 monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Asku resumed, "Lets do it. Dumanis, attack!"

The fairy fired a shadow ball and it struck the machine, blowing off another chunk of its armor.

Asku resumed, "Opticlops, finish the job!"

The fiend charged and struck the machine with its horn, blowing it to pieces.

Asku resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Ancient Gear for my Ancient Gear Beast!"

As the facedown card vanished, the ancient beast appeared with a roar (2,000/2,000).

Kojira resumed, "Beast attack with Ancient headbutt!"

The machine went in and rammed its body into the one-eyed fiend and it exploded into pixels.

(Asku: 7,800LP / Kojira: 7,700LP)

Kojira sighed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I Switch my fairy to defense mode and I set another monster in defense mode and that will do it for now"

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a ancient gear soldior with a shield and a spear appeared (1,800/500).

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack her fairy!"

The machine went in and slashed the cute fairy and she shattered to pixels.

Kojira resumed, "Beast, attack!"

The beast charged in and a Shining angel appeared (1,400/800) and he exploded into pixels.

Asku groaned and replied, "Darn your beasts ability."

Kojira smiled and replied, "Its great, is'nt it? I end my turn now."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 cards and she took two of them (Giant Germ and Shining Friendship and placed them into his graveyard.

Asku resumed, "I Remove my Dunamis Dark Witch, Shining Angel, Shining Friendship and my giant germ for one of the stars of my deck!"

She took the 4 cards and placed them into her RFP slot and Then a strange fairy appeared with ghost white wings, black pants and a visor covering its eyes (2,400/1,500).

Kojira then replied, "Its one of those monsters I see."

Saiyu then replied, "Those 3 monsters are so creepy."

Asku resumed, "Meet my Sky Scourge Enrise! Now for its ability. I can remove 1 monster on the field!"

The fairy fired a ball of wicked energy and The beast vanished from the field.

Asku resumed, "I activate the spell card, Burial from a different Dimension!"

She took her Dumamis, Shining Angel and Giant Germ from her RFP slot and placed the cards into her graveyard.

Asku resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I play Limitor Removal!"

The machine began to glow (1,800/500 - 3,600/500).

Kojira resumed, "Knight, attack her fairy!"

The machine went in and stabbed the fairy in the chest with its lance and he groaned and exploded into pixels.

(Asku: 6,600LP / Kojira: 7,700LP)

Kojira laughed nad replied, "Take that!"

Asku quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Scourge Call! When one my scourges gets destroyed, I can add any Level 4 or lower dark fiend or light fiend from my deck to my hand!"

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck.

Kojira resumed, "Oh Well. I set 1 card facedown and the knight goes to the graveyard.

The knight collasped into a pile of junk and then it all vanished.

Asku drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The warrior charged in and a Ancient Gear Soldior appeared on the card (1,300/1,300) and the fiend cleaved it in two. The pieces exploded into shards.

Asku resumed, "Your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that will end my turn."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I Silent Doom!"

Opticlops appeared on the field and knelt (1,800/1,700).

Asku resumed, "I Tribute my Opticlops for my Sky Scourge Invicil!"

As the one-eyed fiend vanished from the field, a Wicked Looking Fairy appeared with sharp claws and was wearing a black gown and its wings looked evil and it also had ghost white hair (2,200/1,600).

Troy sighed and replied, "She may have good tastes in fiends, but these sky scourges are really creepy."

Tara then replied, "Bro, you a have good point there."

Asku resumed, "Since I tributed a dark monster, all traps card are negated and none con be used with Invicil on the the field. Invicil, attack!"

The fairy went in and a Yellow Gadget appeared on the card (1,200/1,200) and the fairy slashed it and it shattered to yellow pixels.

Asku resumed, "Soldior, direct attack!"

The Soldior went in and slashed Kojira across the chest.

(Asku: 6,600LP / Kojira: 5,800LP)

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Come on son, duel your hardest!"

Cassie looked at him and replied, "He'll be fine, Saiyu."

Saiyu looked at them and replied, "I Know. Congratulations on winning the 1st finals spot, Cassie."

Cassie blushed and replied, "Thanks, Saiyu."

Asku laughed and replied, "Take that, little boy! Your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play Magnet Circle LV2!"

A small large gear appeared (100/800).

Saiyu resumed, "Now I can special summon another!"

Another gear appeared (100/800).

Saiyu resumed, "I tribute my gears for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the gears vanished, the large ancient machine appeared (3,000/3,000).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her soldior!"

The Machine swung his its fist and struck the soldior and it exploded into pixels.

(Asku: 5,500LP / Kojira: 5,800LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "Golem, attack!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the fairy in the chest and he groaned and exploded into black shards.

(Asku: 4,700LP / Kojira: 5,800LP)

Kojira then replied, "Your turn now."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster from her deck (Which was a Shining Abyss) and placed it in the graveyard.

Asku resumed, "I remove 4 more monsters for my next scourge!"

She took Her Enrise, Shining Angel, Shining Abyss and Archfiend Soldior out and then a Fiend arose and its head was a white skull and it had pitch-black skin, sharp claws and white bandages were wrapped around its arms and its body (2,400/1,500).

Asku resumed, "Meet the 3rd Scourge, Sky Scourge Norleras!"

Troy gulped and replied, "That thing is hideous!"

Saiyu looked at him and replied, "Troy, Thats a fiend!"

Troy looked at it again and replied, "Even for a fiend, its hideous."

Asku resumed, "I Equip it with Axe of Despair!"

Suddenly, a large demonic axe appeared in the fiends hand (2,400/1,500 - 3,400/1,500).

Asku resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his mechancial Eyesore!"

The Fiend went in and the fiend struck the machine with its axe in the chest area and the fiend got back before the whole machine collasped to the field into a large pile of metal and debris which vanished from the field seconds later.

(Asku: 4,700LP / Kojira: 5,400LP)

Asku smiled and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

he took his Golem, Soldior, Yellow Gadget, Knight and 1 Gear and shuffled the cards back into his deck and then he drew 2 cards.

Kojira resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I play my 2nd Burial From The Different Dimension!"

She took her Enrise, Archfiend Soldior and Shining Angel and placed them into her graveyard.

Asku quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Spell Reclamation!"

She got the burial card back into her hand.

Asku resumed, "I Play it again!"

She took the remaining removed from play and placed the cards into his graveyard.

Asku resumed, "I Summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy sighed and replied, "Another one of those dark fiends I enjoy so much."

Asku resumed, "Lets do it. Norleras, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and a Gear Golem The Iron Fortress appeared on the card (800/2,200) and the fiend cleaved it in two. The pieces exploded into shards.

Asku resumed, "Gil Garth, direct attack!"

The warrior rushed in and slashed Kojira across the chest.

(Asku: 4,700LP / Kojira: 3,600LP)

Asku laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now!"

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Red Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, the small red gadget appeared (1,300/1,500).

Kojira took his deck out and got his yellow gadget and he reshuffled his deck.

Kojira resumed, "I Play Double Summon!"

A small green robot now appeared (1,400/600).

Kojira resumed, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Asku drew a card from her deck.

Kojira quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard and both of her fiends shivered in fear.

Asku growled and replied, "You little punk! I End my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my gadgets for my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!"

The small robots vanished, the large mechanical dragon appeared with a loud Roar (3,000/2,000).

Kojira resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the axe was floating in the air and it was flung right into the sky and it vanished for good and the fiends ATK returned to normal.

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, take that creepy fiend out!"

The fiend fired a beam of fire and it struck the fiend and he groaned and exploded into black pixels.

(Asku: 3,700LP / Kojira: 3,600LP)

Kojira resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Asku drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd knight!"

As she sat the card down, the mechanical ancient knight appeared (1,800/500).

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, take out that fiend!"

The dragon fired a beam of fire and it struck the fiend and it exploded into shards.

(Asku: 2,100LP / Kojira: 3,600LP)

Kojira resumed, "Knight, attack the facedown card!"

The Knight went in and a marshmallon appeared on the card (300/500) and the lance did nothing when it struck the small fairy.

(Asku: 2,100LP / Kojira: 3,600LP)

Kojira sighed and replied, "Curse that fairy. I end my turn now."

Asku resumed, "I play pot of avarice!"

She took her Enrise, Norleas, Shining Abyss, Archfiend Soldior and Shining Angel and she reshuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Asku resumed, "I Now Play Coins of Heaven!"

Asku drew 5 cards and Kojira drew 4 cards.

Asku resumed, "I activate the ritual card, Shinatos Ark!"

The floating ark appeared.

"Shinatos ark? That card and Shinato are rare to find Is she really who I think it is?.", Kojira thought to himself.

Asku resumed, "I Tribute my Sky Scourge Norleras to do so!"

The evil fiend appeared and was absorbed into the ark and vanished and the king of fairies appeared (3,300/3,000).

Asku laughed and replied, "This monster will take you out! Shinato, ATTACK!"

The fairy fired a ring and it struck the machine and it sparked and exploded into a large fireball.

(Asku: 2,100LP / Kojira: 3,300LP)

Asku smiled and replied, "This monster will win my this duel, fool! I end my turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Knight to defense mode and that I'll set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Asku drew a card and replied, "Shinato, take out that knight!"

The fairy fired its ring and it struck, smashing it to pieces.

(Asku: 2,100LP / Kojira: 1,500LP)

Asku resumed, "I play Ookazi and that will do it for me!"

A rain of fireballs struck Kojira.

(Asku: 2,100LP / Kojira: 700LP)

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster!"

As card flipped up, a soldior appeared (1,300/1,300).

Kojira resumed, "I Play Polymerzation to fuse the Golem and a Ancient Gear and a Ancient Gear Soldior!"

Troy then replied, "What the?"

Tara then replied, "There's a fusion of those monsters?"

Cassie then replied, "It must be powerful machine fusion then."

The 3 machines appeared and merged together and the ending result was a giant ancient mechanical centaur with sharp claws (4,400/4,000).

Saiyu then replied, "Its only 100 points weaker then my Ultimate Dragon!"

Kojira resumed, "Meet my decks best monster, ANCIENT GEAR ULTIMATE GOLEM!"

Asku gulped as she saw the large machine.

Kojira resumed, "Golem, attack Shinato with mega-mechanized Melee!"

The machine went in and slammed its claw into the fairy and he exploded into shards.

(Asku: 1,000LP / Kojira: 700LP)

Kojira laughed and replied, "Take that, girl! Its your turn now."

Asku gulped as she drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and that will end my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "My machine has a trampling ability like my Gear Golem!"

Asku then replied, "No.."

Kojira resumed, "I end this duel now! Ultimate Golem, attack her facedown card!"

The machine went towards the facedown card and a Zolga appeared on the card (1,700/1,200) and the machine struck with its claw and it was blown to dust.

(Asku: 0LP / Kojira: 700LP)

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Thats my boy!"

Kojira smiled and rpelied, "Thats game, Suka!"

Asku took her mask off and flung it to the ground and broke to pieces when it struck the ground and Suka groaned and replied, "How did you know it was me?"

Kojira then replied, "I figured it quite quickly. You owe me 2 star cards!"

She sighed and gave him the star cards.

Saiyu got up and walked to her and replied, "This is your last warning, Suka! If I find or if some tells me you dueled my son again, You'll be disqualifed and placed in the jail, do you understand?"

She gulped and replied, "Yes, sir."

She began to cry and she left in a hurry.

Kojira looked at his dad and replied, "Thanks for your help, dad."

Troy walked to Kojira and replied, "Great deck you have, Kojira."

Kojira smiled and replied, "Thank you, dude."

Saiyu then replied, "Now lets get your gold card, son."

Saiyu and his son left and then 3 friends followed from behind."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cards made by & others

Hammer Golem

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, place two "Armor Counters" on it. If this card would be destroyed, you may remove one "Armor Counter" from it to prevent it from being destroyed. You must pay 1,000 Life Points to attack with this card.

Note: this card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Scourge Call / Normal Trap Card

Image: Enrise laughing at a weakened soldior thats knelling towards him.

This card can only be activated when a monster with "Sky Scourge" in its name is destroyed as a result of battle, add Level 4 or lower 1 Light Fairy monster or 1 Dark-Fiend type monster from your deck to your hand and then your deck is reshuffled.

Note: Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem will be released in the next set that comes out in May.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojira is now in the finals! In Our Next chapter, Troy goes for his final 2 cards and he finds a duelist with a deck of fiends that honors one group of evil fiends. Can Troy win and Enter the finals? Find out in the next chapter which I'm calling "Dark World Dealings" and it will be coming soon.


	23. Dark World Dealings

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournment

Chapter 22: Dark World Dealings

--  
Kojiras Hotel Room / 9:45pm

Kojira was looking at the Gold Card he won in his duel.

Kojira sighed and replied, "I got into the finals and thanks to my hard work with my Ancient Gear Deck. That does it. I'm retiring my Chimeratech deck to make my Ancient Gear deck more powerful then ever. I can take those 15 cards that were in my chimeratech deck and placed them into my Ancient Gear Deck to make it more powerful and better to duel with in the finals."

He went to his desk drawer and he took a small red key from his pocket and unlocked the drawer and he got out 15 cards that were then and he replied, "Excellent. Now to get to work and then some shuteye."

He took his deck and cards to his desk and sat down and went to work on his deck.

--  
Duel City Tournement Day 13

Duel City Beach / 1:00am

Suka was on the beach, resting on blue beach towel she brought with her to the tournement and she was watching the waves hit the shores and she was wearing a blue shirt, Blue Shorts and sandals. She had her disk near her side and it still had her deck in it. She was not even cold cause it was about 65 degress outside.

Suka sighed and replied, "I'm been beatened twice by him? Darn, I suck as a duelist. I Don't know what to do anymore. I'll redo my deck and make it better then ever. I only have 2 Star cards left and I won't make it to the finals, but'll i'll duel so I get that bag of rare cards. I'm not giving up on my deck or myself!"

She got up she took her towel and wrapped it around her waist and she placed her disk on her arm and then she sighed and replied, "Time for bed and tomarrows another day to duel and have a little fun!"

She walked away towards the entrance to the beach.

--  
Red Star Diner / 8:30am

Troy, Tara and Cassie were enjoying a small breakfast of bagels and plates of eggs and bacon.

Troy then replied, "I checked my card and I have about 288 dollars left."

Tara then replied, "I have about 291.50 left."

Cassie then replied, "I have 298.50 left."

Troy took a bagel and he split it in half and he spreaded cream cheese on both halves of it and he replied, "We've used this money to get food and cards."

Tara finished her cup of coffee and replied, "We're doing really good money wise."

Suddenly, 3 people from the diner got up and headied outside.

Tara then replied, "Must be a duel."

Troy then replied, "Lets go then!"

The 3 people got up and headed outside.

--  
Red Star Diner / 8:45am

They got outside and they found Parker and Chelsea standing across from each other.

Parker laughed and replied, "This will be easy! How many cards do you have?"

Chelsea then replied, "5."

Parker then replied "I have 8. You owe me two If I Win."

Chelsea then replied, "ONLY if you beat me in a duel, jerkoff!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Go Chelsea. Lets see how you've been doing with your deck since I gave it to you.", Tara thought to herself as she watched the duel.

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Parker: 8,000LP / Chelsea: 8,000LP)

Both drew their first 5 cards and Parker replied, "Little wimpy girls first!"

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "Shut your trap, idiot. I Summon my Cycroid in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, a bicycle with one eye appeared on the field (800/1,000).

Chelsea resumed, "I end my turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "You're using my old crappy deck? Pathetic. I Summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, the hero with two fans on its back appeared (1,800/300).

Troy then replied, "He's running a Elemental Hero deck."

Tara sighed and replied, "Its still nowhere better then our dads, bro."

Parker took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With Air punch!"

The hero flew in and slammed its fist into the bicycle and it shattered to pixels.

Parker resumed, "I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Steamroid!"

As she sat the card down, the steam engine appeared (1,800/1,800).

Chelsea resumed, "I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and it struck the facedown card (which Was a Shadow Spell) and the card was blown to bits.

Chelsea resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With Steam Charge!"

The Engine charged in and slammed its body into hero and he exploded into pixels.

(Parker: 7,500LP / Chelsea: 8,000LP)

Parker quickly replied, "I activate Hero Signal!"

The symbol was seen in the sky and a Avain appeared on the field and knelt (1,000/1,000).

Chelsea resumed, "Okay then. I End with 1 facedown card."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the wild hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Parker resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Wildheart and My Avain!"

The Heros merged together and the ending result was Wildheart with claws and two large wings appeared on the field (1,900/2,300).

Parker resumed, "Now Meet my Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!"

Chelsea resumed, "I activate Desert Sunlight!"

The Engine turned sideways.

Parker resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and Wild Wingman, attack!"

The warrior flapped its wings and a tornado formed and it struck the machine, reducing it to scrap metal.

Parker resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive."

He got back his Stratos and He placed it on his disk and it appeared again (1,800/300).

Parker resumed, "I can add another hero or destroy your spell and trap cards. I'll use option B."

The Heros fan started up and Chelseas Facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) lifted and blew to bits.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Stratos, attack."

The hero flew to the facedown card and a tall men wearing blue overalls and holding a hammer and a wrench appeared (1,100/1,100) and the hero struck him in the stomach and he exploded to pixels.

Chelsea resumed, "That was my Vehicroid Mechanic! When he's destroyed, I can take any machine roid monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand."

She got back her Steamroid.

Parker resumed, "Wild Wingman, direct attack!"

The hero went in and slashed Chelsea in the stomach.

(Parker: 7,500LP / Chelsea: 6,100LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I Play Polymerization!"

Steamroid and gyroid merged and the ending result and the wierd machine appeared (2,200/1,800).

Chelsea resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Gyroid charged up and fired a tornado and it struck the wild hero, blowing it pixels.

(Parker: 7,200LP / Chelsea: 6,100LP)

Chelsea resumed, "I play De-Fusion!"

The machine vanished and Steamroid and Gyroid appeared (1,800/1,800 - 1,000/1,000).

Chelsea resumed, "Steamroid, attack!"

The engine charged in and slammed into the air hero and he exploded into pixels once more.

Chelsea resumed, "Gyroid, direct attack!"

The Helicopter flew to Parker and slammed its fist into his stomach.

(Parker: 5,700LP / Chelsea: 6,100LP)

Parker gasped for air and replied, "Attacked 3 times? Ouch."

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Take that! I set this card facedown and its your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial!"

He took his deck out and found a Necroshade and placed it in his graveyard.

Parker resumed, "I use his ability for Bladedge!"

As he sat the card down, Bladedge appeared (2,600/1,800).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The hero charged towards the copter.

Chelsea quickly replied, "I activate Covering Fire!"

The Copters ATK went up (1,000/1,000 - 3,600/1,000) and the hero was halway there before the copter slammed its fist into him and he shattered to pixels soon after.

(Parker: 4,700LP / Chelsea: 6,100LP)

Parker gulped and replied, "Dang! I end with 1 facedown card."

Chelsea drew a card.

Parker quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard loudly.

Chelsea resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Parker resumed, "I play Miracle Fusion to Fuse Wildheart and Bladedge together!"

The 2 monsters merged and the ending result was a large musclar warrior with a large blade (2,600/2,300).

Parker resumed, "Meet Elemental Hero Wildedge! Attack her monsters now!"

The Warrior charged in and slammed its sword into the engine and it exploded into shards and then he slammed his sword into the copter, but it was still moving.

(Parker: 4,700LP / Chelsea: 3,200LP)

Parker resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I play monster Reborn!"

Steamroid appeared (1,800/1,800).

Chelsea resumed, "I Summon another Steamroid!"

Another engine appeared (1,800/1,800).

Chelsea resumed, "I play Limitor Removal!"

The machines ATK doubled (1,800/1,800 x2 - 3,600/1,800 x2) (1,000/1,000 - 2,000/1,000).

Chelsea resumed, "This is for what you did to me earlier! Steamroid 1, attack!"

The engine charged in and slammed its body into the hero and he shattered to pixels.

(Parker: 2,200LP / Chelsea: 3,200LP)

Chelsea then replied, "Steamroid, Finish this duel."

The engine charged in and slammed its body into Parker's Stomach.

(Parker: 0LP / Chelsea: 3,200LP)

Chelsea laughed and replied, "Thats game, punk!"

Parker took two cards and he tossed them at her and she grabbed them and he ran off and she placed the cards into her card box and she left as well.

Troy smiled and replied, "That was a great duel!"

Tara nodded and replied, "I agree with that one, bro."

Cassie then replied, "She has mastered her deck quite well."

Troy then replied, "Lets head to the arcade, gang!"

The girls nodded and they headed towards the arcade.

--  
Outside the Arcade / 1:00pm

Troy was outside and Cassie and Tara were with him on a brown bench.

Tara smiled and replied, "With only 3 quarters, you beat House of the Dead 2! Most impressive, bro."

Troy nodded and replied, "Thanks, sis. That is still one of my favorite classic games."

Suddenly, a tall Teenaged man wearing a brown leather jacket came out of the arcade and he wore leather boots, Black pants and a white shirt and he also had a disk on his arm and he saw Troy and he walked to him and replied, "Any of you 3 want to duel?"

Cassie then replied, "I can't. I Have my Gold card so I'm out."

Tara then replied, "I'm not looking for a opponet right now."

Troy smiled and replied, "I'll duel you!"

The man nodded and replied, "Good. I'm Trevor Deltan."

Troy then replied, "I'm Troy muto and this is my older sis Tara and our friend Cassie."

Trevor then replied, "Its a pleasure to meet both of you. Lets do it. How many cards do you have?"

Troy then replied, "8 cards."

Trevor then replied, "As do I. We can bet two and the winner heads to the finals."

Troy nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Both duelists went to the field and both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8.000.

"Game On!", Both shouted.

(Trevor: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards.

"Came on Troy. if you win, you're in the finals with me.", Cassie thought to herself as she watched the duel.

"Show this duelist what a Muto Can do!", Tara thought to herself as she watched the duel as well.

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I'll start this duel With 1 monster in defense mode and that will do it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Sword of Perdition!"

The fiend went in and slashed the facedown card and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and shattered to pixels when struck by the sword.

Trevor took his deck out and found the card he wanted.

Troy resumed, "I end with 1 facedown card."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zure, Knight Of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish warrior with a long sword appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy smiled and replied, "Always wanted to face a Dark World deck."

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. I activate Rush Recklessly!"

The Fiend began to glow red (1,800/1,500 - 2,500/1,500) and then it rushed in and stabbed its sword into the fiends chest and he gasped and shattered into shards.

(Trevor: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,4000LP)

Trevor laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the hulking orc appeared with its bone (2,200/0).

Troy resumed, "Attack his fiend now!"

The Orc went in and slammed its bone hard onto the fiend and it shattered to pixels.

(Trevor: 7,700LP / Troy: 7,4000LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

The fiend fell on its rump and began to sleep.

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I play Dark World Dealings! Now we both discard 1 card and draw 1 card."

Troy drew a card and discarded his Gil Garth and Trevor drew a card and discard his card.

Trevor smiled, "I Discarded a Monster Called Beigge, Vanguard of Dark World!"

Suddenly, a evil fiend with a long sword appeared (1,600/1,300).

Trevor resumed, "I Set another monster facedown and Beigge, attack!"

The fiend went in and stabbed the orc in the chest and it shattered to pixels soon after.

Trevor resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Gil Garth appeared and knelt.

Troy resumed, "I tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the metal fiend vanished, the dark ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Fiend fired a wave of green fire and it struck the fiend and it groaned and exploded into shards.

(Trevor: 6,850LP / Troy: 7,4000LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon Bron, Mad King of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the evil king appeared (1,800/400).

Troy looked at and then he shutted his eyes and then opened them again.

"What is that angry rush coming at me?", Troy thought to himself as he watched the duel.

Trevor resumed, "I play the spell card, Shrink!"

The ruler groaned in pain (2,450/1,600 - 1,225/1,600).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Bron, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the ruler across his chest and he shattered to pixels.

(Trevor: 6,850LP / Troy: 6,825LP)

Troy closhed his eyes and then he opened them again and his eyes were dark red in color instead of the usual hazal.

Troy growled and replied, "You'll pay for that little stunt,Trevor!"

Trevor sighed and replied, "I'll see it when I believe it! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded his Winged Minion and got back his Dark Ruler.

Troy resumed, "Take this, fool! I Summon my 2nd Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy laughed evily and replied, "This will be ever so sweet to watch your damned monster suffer!"

Cassie looked at Troy and replied, "Whats going on with him, Tara?"

Tara gulped and replied, "I don't know. He's dueled Dark World decks before and never acted like this at all!"

Troy smiled evily and replied, "Soldior, take out!"

The Soldior charged and jumped into the air and he cleaved the fiend right down the middle with his sword. The remains exploded into pixels.

(Trevor: 6,750LP / Troy: 6,825LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "That was a great attack, soldior!"

The soldior looked at him and nodded.

Tara then replied, "This is not like him at all."

Cassie then replied, "I'm getting worried now."

Troy resumed, "Your turn, fool!"

"Give into your dark side Troy!", Trevo thought to himself as he drew a card.

Trevor resumed, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set monster and soldior, attack!"

The Fiend went in and a Large Muscular fiend appeared (100/2,100) and Pushed the fiend back.

(Trevor: 6,750LP / Troy: 6,625LP)

Trevor resumed, "You've met my Renge, Gatekeeper Of Dark World!"

Troy then replied, "Whatever. I end with 1 facedown card."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I play Dark World Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning came out of the card and Strucks Troys facedown and suddenly, a large explosion happened around him.

(Trevor: 5,750LP / Troy: 6,625LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Boom, fool! You destroyed my facedown Kozakys Self Destruction Button!"

Trevor resumed, "Okay then. I Discard Silva, Warlord of Dark World!"

Suddenly, a Large fiend with silver armor and swords appeared (2,300/1,400).

Trevor resumed, "Letd do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and stabbed the fiend in the chest multiple times before the fiend exploded into pixels.

(Trevor: 5,750LP / Troy: 5,825LP)

Trevor smiled evily and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and repied, "I pass, Take your turn now, fool."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Zure!"

As he sat the card down, another fiendish warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Zure, attack first!"

The fiend went in and slashed the facedown card and a Opitclops appeared and the fiend slashed it and it exploded into shards.

Trevor resumed, "Silva, direct attack!"

The fiend went in and stabbed Troy in the chest.

(Trevor: 5,750LP / Troy: 3,525LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Since I Take damage, I can special summon this guy!"

As he placed the card on his disk, a hulking man. He looked human like, almost, with leather armor and a mask over his face with a pair of massive blades over his wrists. On his back was a Zanbato Sword (2,700/2,500).

Troy resumed, "Meet my Messenger of Ha Des - Gors And with his ability I can special summon this fairy!"

A fairy women appeared with black armor and two blades.

Troy resumed, "Meet Gors assistant, Messenger of Ha Des - Kaien and its ATK & DEF is equal to the Damage I just took!"

The fairy began to glow (0/0 - 2,300/2,300).

Trevor gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute the token for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the fairy vanished, the wicked ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Gors, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed Silva across the chest and he shattered into shards.

(Trevor: 5,350LP / Troy: 3,525LP)

Trevor resumed, "Ha Des, take out that pathetic Knight!"

Ha Des fired a wave of green flames and it struck Zure, reducing the fiendish warrior to a large pile of blackened ashes and a broken sword which vanished from the field.

(Trevor: 4,700LP / Troy: 3,525LP)

Troy smiled evily and replied, "Take that, punk! Its your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play mystical space typhoon!"

The storm began...

Trevor quickly replied "I Activate Dark Deal!"

(Trevor: 3,700LP / Troy: 3,525LP)

Trevor resumed, "Now you must discard a random card now!"

Trevor holded out his 3 card hand.

Troy sighed nad replied, "Whatever. The card on the left."

Trevor discarded it and it was a monster cold Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and the gold-armormed fiend appeared on the field with its axe (2,300/1,900).

Trevor smiled and replied, "Since you made me discard him, you lose two of your cards!"

The fiend fired two beams of gold light and both struck Troy's fiends and they both shattered to pixels.

Troy was even more angerier then ever and he replied, "How dare you, worm!"

Tara gulped and replied, "He's scaring me even more now."

Cassie looked at her and replied, "Me too, girl."

Troy resumed, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Soldior, Opticlops, Ha Des, Gors and his Orc and he shuffled the monsters back into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Troy resumed, "I Play Shield Crush and that will do it for me."

The Large musclar fiend shattered to pixels.

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Goldd, Attack him directly!"

The went in and struck Troy with his golden axe.

(Trevor: 3,700LP / Troy: 1,225LP)

Trevor resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

A metal fiend appeared (0/0).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute it for my End of Anubis."

As the beady fiend vanished, the large purple fur fiend appeared (2,500/0).

Troy smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the gold-armored fiend with its claws and it shattered to pixels.

(Trevor: 3,500LP / Troy: 1,225LP)

Troy resumed, "Take that! make your move!"

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal-armored fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Scarr, scout of dark world appeared on the card (500/500) and was cleaved in two. The pieces shattered to pixels.

Troy resumed, "Anubis, direct attack!"

The fiend went in and clawed Trevor.

(Trevor: 1,000LP / Troy: 1,225LP)

Troy laughed hard and replied, "Take that, fool! Your turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Play Coins of Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands.

Trevor resumed, "I end with 2 more facedown cards."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

Trevor quickly replied, "I play Emergency Provisions on my facedown Gateway to Dark World!"

The Mouth appeared and devoured the facedown card.

(Trevor: 2,000LP / Troy: 1,225LP)

Trevor resumed, "Now I can activate Dark Deal!"

(Trevor: 1,000LP / Troy: 1,225LP)

Trevor smiled and replied "Now you discard a card."

Troy sighed and replied, "If I must. The card on the far right!"

Trevor smiled and replied, "Bad choice. Now for you to the leader of Dark World!"

As he sat the card on his disk, a dark figure rose up from the ground. It had pure black armor, so dark it seemed to suck up what little light was given in the room. It had long, dark, black horns that curled up behind it's ears, a large trident in it's hands and two arch like wings that went out its sides (2,500/1,800).

Trevor laughed and replied, "Meet the best Dark World monster there is! Reign-Beaux, The Overlord of Dark World! Since you made me discard him, I can destroy all of your monsters or your spell & trap cards. I choose choice 1."

The Fiend smiled evily and fired two beams of darkness from its eyes and struck Troys monsters and both shattered to pixels.

Troy growled and replied, "You slimeball! I End with 2 facedown cards."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Reign-beaux, attack!"

The fiend went in and fired a blast of dark energy from its trident and a Skull Knight #2 appeared on the card (1,000/1,200) and was blown to bits when struck by the attack.

Trevor resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Start by playing Future Fusion!"

The card appeared and Troy took two cards (Which Were Ha Des and Gors) and placed them into his graveyard.

Tara then replied, "There's a fusion of those two?"

Troy looked at her and replied, "You better believe it, little girl! I Play Nightmare Steel Cage and that ends my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I set a monster as well and thats my turn."

The Cage shattered rust and then it all vanished from the field and then The Future Fusion card began to glow.

Troy smiled and rpelied, "Prepare to meet the best monster of my deck!"

As Gors And Ha Des appeared on the field and merged the ending result was Ha Des, but with 2 black-steeled blades, black and green armor and 3 horns coming out of its forehead (3,300/3,200).

Troy smiled and replied, "Meet my best fiend, Dark Emperor Ha Des!"

Tara looked at and replied, "Whoa, baby!"

Cassie then replied, "Its looks powerful!"

Troy smiled and replied, "And By removing 1 dark fiend from play, I can add half of the removed from play monsters ATK to my fiend!"

He took 1 of his giant Orcs and its ATK went up (3,300/3,200 - 4,400/3,200).

Troy smiled evily and replied, "This duel ends now. Dark Emperor, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the overload twice with his swords and it dropped its weapon and exploded into black shards and then trident exploded into shards as well.

(Trevor: 0LP / Troy: 1,225LP)

Troy smiled evily and replied, "Thats game, fool!"

Trevor sighed and replied, "You win the duel, Troy."

He walked to Troy and handied him the cards and Troy took them and placed them into his card box. Then, he suddenly, closed his eyes and opened then again and they were back to his normal hazal eye color.

Troy then replied, "Thanks for a great duel, Trevor."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Likewise and good luck into the finals, my friend."

He walked away.

Troy looked at Tara and replied, "Great win, huh?"

Tara then replied, "You acted like a totally angerier person for some reason during your duel, Troy."

Troy then replied, "What do you mean?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "We'll tell you when you got back to your room."

The 3 friends headied towards the hotel.

--  
Cards made by & others

Messenger Of Ha Des - Gors

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

If you have no cards on your side of the field, and you receive damage to your Life Points from a card controlled by your opponent, you may Special Summon this card from your hand, and activate one of the following effects depending on the type of damage you received:

- Battle Damage: Special Summon one "Messenger of Ha Des - Kaien Token" (Fairy/Light/Level Seven/? ATK/? DEF). The ATK and DEF of a "Messenger of Ha Des - Kaien Token" is equal to the amount of damage taken.

- Effect Damage: Inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of damage you received.

This Card is a Japanese Promotional Card that has not been released in the United States yet.

Vehicroid Mechanic

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 machine "Roid" monster from your graveyard to your hand.

Dark Emperor Ha Des

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,300/3,200/10 Stars

Fusion-Material Monsters: Dark Ruler Ha Des and Messenger of Ha Des - Gors

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon and only with the correct fusion monsters shown above. Once per turn, you can remove 1 DARK Fiend monster from play to increase this cards ATK Equal to half of the RFP monsters Original ATK until the end of your battle phase.

That was a great and odd duel. What did happen to Troy during the duel. We'll find that out later. Now Troy and Cassie are in the finals and Tara is only 2 star cards away. In the next duel, the gang takes a break from dueling so that they can relax and Dragina goes for a Eliminator and finds one with a insect-plant combo deck. Can he win and enter the finals? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Insect Knight" and it will be coming soon.


	24. Insect Knight

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournment

Chapter 23: Insect Knight

--  
Troys Hotel room / 3:00pm

Tara and Cassie were talking to Troy about his duel with Trevor.

Troy sighed and replied, "I don't know what happened to me. When I saw Ha Des being destroyed by his Dark World monsters, my anger took over me and overwhelmed me."

Tara then replied, "I Heard that our Grandpa told us that story when he was looking for Jesse Anderson, He had to duel Bronn, the Mad King of Dark World. Every time he activated that spell card, one of Jadens friends would be sent to the stars. Jaden Won the duel, but the only 3 of his friends were left. None of them wanted to stay with him, so they left to do what they had to do and then Jaden later become the Supreme King."

Troy sighed and rpelied, "Is that way I ordered my soldior to do that gruesome attack against Trevor's Bronn. It was payback for what he did to Grandpa Jaden."

Cassie then replied, "You seemed to control your anger now."

Troy smiled at his friend and replied, "I Feel much better then I do earlier."

Tara then replied, "Thats all that matters. Want to Get some Sushi tonight for dinner?"

Troy then replied, "I'm in."

Cassie then replied, "Me too."

Tara then replied, "Cool. Lets head out of here and take it easy until supper."

Troy then replied, "That'll be nice for me."

Cassie then replied, "Great Plan, Tara!"

She nodded to her brother and Cassie.

--  
Duel City Park / 3:45pm

Dragina was dueling a teenaged girl. She wore a red top, red shorts, red socks and red tennis sandals. She had a duel disk was bright red. Her name was Amy. Dragina had 2 Toy soldiors in defense mode and a Toy Tank Terror In attack mode (1,600/1,300 - 1,800/1,300) and 1 card facedown. Amy had 1 facedown monster and two cards facedown.

(Amy: 2,100LP / Dragina: 5,500LP)

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Terror Tank, attack!"

The tank fired a shot at the facedown card and a UFO turtle appeared (1,400/1,200) and was blown to bits.

A Flame ruler now appeared (1,500/1,600).

Dragina sighed and replied, "Okay. Your turn now."

Amy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute it for my star!"

As the ruler vanished, A beautiful Fierey Bird appeared with a loud caw (2,400/1,650).

Amy resumed, "Meet my Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys!"

Dragina smiled and replied, "Nice card, girl."

Amy nodded and replied, "Thank you. Phoenix, attack!"

The Phoenix fired its attack and it struck the tank, blowing it to pixels.

(Amy: 2,100LP / Dragina: 4,900LP)

Amy laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play Drum and fifth Corp!"

The soldiors ATK went up (800/300 x 2 - 1,600/300 x2).

Dragina resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

Another soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I play Chthonian Alliance!"

1 of the powered soldiors began to glow (1,600 - 3,200/300).

Amy gulped and replied, "Oh my."

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack her phoenix!"

The soldior aimed at the phoenix and fired two cork shots and it struck the phoenix and it cawed in pain before shattering into flaming pixels.

(Amy: 1,300LP / Dragina: 4,900LP)

Dragina resumed, "Soldior #2, attack!"

The 2nd soldior aimed at Amy and fired a shot and the cork struck her in the chest.

(Amy: 0LP / Dragina: 4,900LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "That would be game, my young friend."

Amy sighed and replied, "Good duel. Here take these."

She took out 2 Star cards and a map.

Dragina then replied, "Whats the map for?"

Amy then replied, "It leads to a Eliminators lair that I beat in the first day in the tournement. He has one amazing deck. His secret entrance is in the flower garden in this park. Just find a gold solid flower and that rest will become clear sooner then you think."

Dragina took the cards and the map and he smiled and replied, "Thank you, young lady."

Amy nodded and she walked away.

Dragina looked at the map and read what it said and Dragina then replied, "Sounds like this will be a intresting duel. I'll get some dinner and check it out."

He placed the cards into his box and placed the map into his jacket sleeve and walked away.

-  
Kojashi Sushi Bar / 4:00pm

Tara, Troy and Cassie were eating at the bar, with a plate of 3 pieces of sushi.

Troy smiled and replied, "They have the best Sushi Rolls here, I swear they do."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Including the Tuna and Eel rolls."

Tara looked at her brother and replied, "Ready to eat, bro?"

Troy laughed and replied, "I was born ready, sis."

He got his chopsticks he had next to his plate and he grabbbed a roll and stuffed into his mouth.

Tara then replied, "Is it good, bro?"

Troy finished eating the roll and replied, "Sure is. That eel roll was really good."

--  
Duel City Gardens / 4:50pm

The Garden are was a great place to relax. No dueling of any kind was aloud in the gardens and there was many flowers and bushes for people to look at and smell.

Dragina entered it and saw the Flower and he pushed it and it went into the ground and then the ground he was standing started to go down into the ground.

He sighed and replied, "Clever."

Suddenly, the ground above him closed up again.

--  
Outside the Lair / 5:00pm

He got there and it was a large red door with a daisy and a ladybug painted on it.

Dragina giggled and replied, "How cute, Eliminator."

He opened the door and he found the arena looked like one giant garden and he went in and the door closed behind him.

Dragina then replied, "Show yourself."

Suddenly, a Teenaged girl about the age of 14 with blonde hair, pigtails, freckles on her cheeks came in. She had a Light-green Duel disk on her arm and she was wearing a white shirt with a flower painted on it and she wore blue Jeans and green tennis shoes.

Dragina then replied, "Big Johny?"

The girl giggled and replied, "No, I'm Flora, Johnys Daugher and I'll be using his deck."

Dragina sighed and replied, "Do you count as a eliminator while your dad is out?"

Flora sighed and replied, "Yes, sir. My dad has the flu and Master Saiyu said I could duel on his behalf until he gets better and I've used my daddys deck so many times, I now all the tricks of it."

Dragina then replied, "Okay then. I'm Dragina, by the way."

Flora then replied, "Cool. Lets duel!"

Dragina smiled and replied, "Okay then."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters were set.

"Game on!", both duelists shouted.

--  
Outside the Sushi Bar / 5:15pm

Troy, Cassie and Tara were outside, relaxing after a great meal.

Troy sighed and replied, "That was really good sushi."

Tara nodded and replied, "That is so true."

Cassie looked under the bench and found a newsletter about the tournement and Cassie read it and replied, "Wow!"

Tara looked at her and replied, "Whats up?"

Cassie then replied, "There's only 3 spots left for finalists!"

Tara then replied, "I know its you, Troy, Kojira, but who else?"

Cassie read it the article and replied, "Some Guy named Armando Riveria and Blake Smith."

Troy then replied, "Is that Michaels other brother?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "The one and only."

Tara then replied, "3 spots left? I gotta get going then!"

Cassie nodded to her friend and replied, "Lets get going then."

The 3 friends got up and headied towards the resort.

--  
Eliminator Garden lair / 5:10pm

(Flora: 8,000LP / Dragina: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards and Flora then replied, "Since I'm the eliminator, you may begin."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Crazee Dayzee in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a small plant with a cute face appeared (1,200/1,200).

Dragina sighed and replied, "Very cute."

Flora smiled and replied, "Thank you. I end my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Warrior."

As he sat the card down, a warrior made out of blocks appeared holding sword made out of legos (1,700/1,200).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior, attack."

The Warrior charged in and slashed the flower and it began to cry and then it shattered into pixels.

(Flora: 7,400LP / Dragina: 8,000LP)

Flora sighed and replied, "My Crazee Dayzee goes boom, I can search for another Crazee Dayzee and add it to my hand."

She took the deck out and found the card she wanted and then she added to her hand.

Dragina resumed, "That will end my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Insect Knight."

As he sat the card down, the mantis warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With mantiblade."

The Mantis flew and slashed the warrior with its sword and it exploded into shards.

(Flora: 7,400LP / Dragina: 7,800LP)

Flora resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I tribute my mantis for my Grasschopper."

As the warrior vanished, a large mantis with two large scythe-like arms apepared (2,350/1,000).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The Mantis flew in and a Toy Tank Terror appeared (1,600/1,300) and exploded into shards.

Flora resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Play Scapegoat."

4 multi-colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Dragina resumed, "That'll end my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Gemini Summon my monster!"

The mantis glowed and then it returned to normal.

Dragina resumed, "I've heard of that cards gemini ability."

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Slice his sheep to bits."

The mantis flew and sliced each token in half before each one shattered to pixels.

Flora resumed, "Take that. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Toy Warrior."

As he sat the card down, the toy warrior appeared (1,700/1,200).

Dragina resumed, "I now play Rush Recklessly. Attack."

The warrior went in and cleaved the large mantis in two with its blade. The pieces shattered to pixels.

(Flora: 7,350LP / Dragina: 7,800LP)

Dragina resumed, "Take that. I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Petit Moth in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a small moth appeared and knelt (300/200).

Flora resumed, "I Equip it with Caccon of Evolution,"

Suddenly, the small insect was now wrapped in a large caccoon (300/200 - 300/2,200).

Dragina resumed, "Your going to wait 6 turns for it to hatch?"

Flora smiled and replied, "No way. I activate the spell card, Turn Jump."

Dragina gulped. He heard about this card in Yugi Muto's biography he read last month.

Flora resumed, "Now 3 turns have passed and now I have 3 more turns left And I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster."

Flora quickly replied, "I activate Pyro Clock Of Destiny."

Dragina sighed and replied, "I Switch my warrior to defense mode and thats my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Flora drew a card and suddenly, the Caccon bursted opened and the large giant moth appeared (3,500/3,000).

Flora smiled and replied, "Meet my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth."

Dragina the replied, "I'm in deep doo-doo now."

Flora resumed, "I Now equip my moth with Fairy Meteor Crush."

The moths wings glowed red for a minute and then it stopped.

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Hurricane wingflap."

The moth flapped its wings rapidly and the warrior was blown to pixels when struck by the wind.

(Flora: 7,350LP / Dragina: 5,300LP)

Flora laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play Poision of an old man."

(Flora: 7,350LP / Dragina: 6,500LP)

Dragina resumed, "I Play the spell card, Cost down."

He discarded his Drum and Fifth corp to his graveyard.

Dragina resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Toy Spinner for my Puppet King."

As the facedown card vanished, the large checkerboard warrior appeared (2,800/2,600).

Flora smiled and replied, "Nice try, but its weaker."

Dragina laughed and replied, "I activate Rising Energy."

He discarded his Chthonian Alliance to his graveyard and the Kings ATK went up (2,800/2,600 - 4,300/2,600).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with judy punch."

The puppet went in quickly and slammed its fist into the moth and it crashed into the ground and exploded into shards.

(Flora: 6,550LP / Dragina: 6,500LP)

Dragina sighed and replied, "Take that. I End my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

As he sat the card, a large bug with sharp claws appeared (450/600).

Dragina smiled and replied, "I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter."

The King vanished from the field.

Flora sighed and replied, "I Tribute my bug for my Empress Mantis."

As the bug vanished, a large beautiful mantis appeared (2,200/1,700).

Flora resumed, "Direct attack on his lifepoints."

The mantis went in and was about to slash Dragina..

Dragina smiled and replied, "I play Negate attack."

The mantis flew into a invisible barrer.

Flora sighed and replied, "Oh well. I Set 1 card and thats my turn."

As Dragina drew a card, The King returned.

Flora quickly replied, "I play Shadow Spell."

The Chains wrapped up the puppet king (2,800/2,600 - 2,100/2,600).

Dragina sighed nad replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon a monster facedown and now my Mantis, attack."

The mantis flew in and slashed the wrapped up king with its scythe-like arm and it burst into pixels.

(Flora: 6,550LP / Dragina: 6,400LP)

Flora laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Solidor."

As he sat the card down, the toy soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I Play Crowning of the Emperor."

The soldior vanished and the emperor appeared on the field (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The emperor charged in and slashed the mantis and it screeched in pain before exploding into shards.

(Flora: 6,450LP / Dragina: 6,400LP)

Dragina resumed, "Since my Emperor did damage, I can add any trap from my deck to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck.

Dragina resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician."

As he sat the card down, a toy wizard appeared (1,600/1,000).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack."

The emperor charged in and a Killer needle appeared floating over the card and the emperor slashed it and it shattered to pixels.

Dragina resumed, "I Can search for another trap card now."

Flora smiled evily and replied, "Not this time! I activate Divine Wrath."

She discarded a Pinch Hopper to her graveyard and storm clouds formed overhead and a bolt of lightning came out and struck the emperor, blasting it to pixels.

Dragina sighed and replied, "Darn. Magician, direct attack!"

The magicians staff began to glow and it fired a shot and it struck Flora in the chest.

(Flora: 4,850LP / Dragina: 6,400LP)

Dragina resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Remove 1 insect from my graveyard for my next bug."

As she took out her killer needle and placed into her RFP slot, a large green worm-like centipede appeared (1,900/400).

Flora smiled and replied, "Meet Aztekipede, The Worm Warrior."

Dragina sighed and replied, "Intresting insect that is."

Flora nodded and replied, "I know. Worm Warrior, attack."

The worm went in and head-butted the magician and it exploded into shards.

(Flora: 4,850LP / Dragina: 6,100LP)

Flora resumed, "Since my worm did damage, you lose your top card from your deck."

He took the top card (Which was a Curse of Anubis) and he placed it in his graveyard.

Flora resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Avarice."

He took his Toy Warrior, Toy Tank Terror, Toy Magician, Toy Soldior and his Toy Emperor and shuffled the cards back into his deck and drew 2 cards.

Dragina resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my mystic Tomato."

As she sat the card down, a large tomato with a weird face appeared (1,400/1,100).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Aztekipede, you first."

The Worm went and slammed its head into the facedown and a Toy Spinner appeared on the card (800/0) and was smashed to pieces when struck by the head.

Flora resumed, "Tomato, attack."

The tomato went in and bit Draginas arm.

(Flora: 4,850LP / Dragina: 4,700LP)

Flora resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Gunslinger."

As he sat the card down, a cowboy doll with a brown hat appeared riding a plastic horse (1,800/1,000).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. I play Rush Recklessly. Attack His worm now."

The cowboy fired two shots which were corks and both struck the worm in the head and it screeched and shattered to pixels.

(Flora: 4,250LP / Dragina: 4,700LP)

Dragina resumed, "Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Lay 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Toy Warrior."

Suddenly, a toy warrior appeared (1,800/1,000).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Gunslinger, attack."

The gunslinger fired two corks and both struck the tomato and it shattered to pixels as well.

Suddenly, a Demon-like rose creature appeared (0/1,500).

Dragina looked confused and replied, "What may I Ask is that?"

Flora sighed and replied, "Its my Regenerating Rose. Its a level 7 monster."

Dragina sighed and replied, "Okay then. Toy Warrior, attack."

The warrior jumped into the air and cleaved the rose creature in two with its sword and then the plant exploded into shards.

Suddenly, two more evil roses appeared (1,200/1,200 x2).

Flora resumed, "When my Regenerating Rose is destroyed in battle, I got two Regenerating Rose Tokens as a going away gift."

Dragina then replied, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Botanical Leo."

As he sat the card, a flower-like lion appeared with a growl (1,600/2,000 - 2,500/2,000).

Dragina gulped and replied, "Only 5 copies of that card exist and it a rare beauty as well."

Flora giggled and replied, "I know it is Daddy got me this card when he won the world championship 5 years ago. As you can see it gains 300 ATK for every plant on the field, including itsself."

Dragina then replied, "I kind figured thats how its ATK went up."

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Leo, attack His Warrior now."

The Lion went in and clawed and the warrior in the stomach and it exploded into shards.

(Flora: 4,250LP / Dragina: 3,900LP)

Flora resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Gunslinger, take out 1 of those tokens."

The gunslinger fired two cork shots and both struck the token and it shattered into pixel and the Lions ATK went down (2,500/2,000 - 2,200/2,000).

Dragina resumed, "I End with 1 card facedown."

Flora drew a card.

Dragina quickly replied, "I play Threatning Roar."

The loud roar was heard.

Flora sighed and replied, "Okay then. I Set this card facedown and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn."

The Emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "I Summon a Toy Soldior now."

As he sat the card down, the toy appeared with its musket (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I Play Drum and Fife Corp."

The Soldiors ATK Went up (800/300 - 1,600/300).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack her rose."

The Soldior fired two shots and both struck the plant and it exploded into pixels and the lions ATK went down again (2,200/2,000 - 1,900/2,000).

Dragina resumed, "Emperor, take that lion out."

The Emperor went in and slashed the lion and it roared and exploded into shards.

Dragina resumed, "Gunslinger, go."

The cowboy fired two shots and both struck Flora.

(Flora: 2,050LP / Dragina: 3,900LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sunflower Sage in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, a tall man with a sunflower-like head appeared wearing a grey druid outfit and knelt (500/2,000).

Flora resumed, "If I don't do my battle phase, I Get a petal token."

Suddenly, a small yellow petal came off the plant and landied on the ground next to it (500/500).

Flora resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I switch my soldior to defense and Emperor, attack."

The Emperor charged in..

Flora laughed and replied, "Will you know? I Activate Vine Wall."

A wall of vines blocked the emperor from attacking the sage.

Flora then replied, "This card can only be used if my plants get attacked by a monster with more ATK then it does. the Attack is negated and the battle phase ends right away."

Dragina sighed and replied, "Nuts. Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I tribute my token for my Dark Ivy."

As the petal vanished, a large plant-like women appeared with long vine-like arms that were covered in thorns (2,400/1,000).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Gunslinger."

The plant swung his spiny arm and it struck the gunslinger in the stomach and he shattered to pixels but the horse stayed (900/500).

Flora sighed and replied, "Horse token?"

Dragina nodded to her.

Flora sighed and replied, "Okay. I end my turn now,"

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Emperor to defense mode and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "For my next summon, I have to remove 1 plant from play."

She took her Regenarating rose and placed in her RFP slot and then a tall plant that looked like a tall man with a tulip for hair appeared (1,300/1,100).

Flora then replied, "Meet my Tulip Soldior. Its special ability if it destroys a monster, it gains 400 ATK. Lets do it. Tulip soldior, attack his Soldior."

The Tulip went in and punched the toy into the air and when it struck the ground, it exploded into pixels and its ATK Went up (1,300/1,100 - 1,700/1,100).

Flora resumed, "Ivy, attack the emperor now."

The women swung his vine arm and it struck the emperor and it exploded into pixels.

Flora resumed, "Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play Premature Burial."

The Puppet King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dragina resumed, "I play Call of the haunted now."

The Emperor appeared again (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "I play A. Forces."

The kings ATK went up (2,800/2,600 - 3,200/2,600) (2,300/800 - 2,700/800).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack his tulip."

The Warrior charged in and cleaved the tulip man in two.D

(Flora: 1,050LP / Dragina: 3,900LP)

Dragina took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he resumed, "Puppet King, attack."

The King went in and slugged the Plant women in the stomach with its punch and it shattered to pixels as well.

(Flora: 250LP / Dragina: 3,900LP)

Dragina resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Flora slowly drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Another petal token appeared (500/500)

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Soldior."

Another Soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I Switch my horse to attack mode as well. Lets do it. Soldior, attack."

The Soldior fired a shot and it struck the petal, blowing it to bits.

Dragina resumed, "Emperor, attack."

The emperor went in and slashed the Sage and he exploded into shards.

Dragina resumed, "King, attack his facedown card now."

The Puppet king went in and a Small evil-looking plant creature appeared (0/0) and the king slugged it and shattered to pixels.

Flora sighed and replied, "My Samsara Lotus is now history."

Dragina sighed and replied, "Horse, end this duel now."

The horse charged in and head-butted Flora.

(Flora: 0LP / Dragina: 3,900LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "That wraps up this duel."

Flora sighed and replied, "Good duel. You get these two cards for your deck."

She took 2 cards that were inside a metal rose nearby and handied both to Dragina and he looked at him and replied, "These will help my deck alot."

Flora took two star cards and she replied, "Good luck in the finals, Dragina."

Dragina smiled and replied, "Thank you, Flora. I hope you dad gets better."

Flora nodded and replied, "Thanks for the kind comment."

The back door opened up and the Dragina left.

--  
Duel City Garden / 7:00pm

Dragina was on a bench and he was looking at his deck.

Dragina smiled and replied, "This deck will win me the tournement."

--  
Cards made by & others

Turn Jump / Normal Spell Card

Image: A watch half buried in the sands of Egypt.

Move the turn count forward by 3 turns. All cards on the field are treated as having had their effect(s) active for three full turns for both players. The turn in which this card is activated continues as normal.

Note: This card was first used by Yugi in the Yugioh Episode "The Dark One Cometh (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Toy Magician

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

This card can be treated as a Spell Card and set facedown into your Spell/Trap zone. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by the effect of an opponent's card while set in the Spell/Trap zone, Special Summon this card onto your field during the next End Phase. In addition, when this card is successfully Flip-Summoned, destroy a number of Spell and Trap cards up to the number of face-up "Toy Magicians" on the field.

Note: This card is a japanese promo card that has not be released in the United States yet.

Amazy Dayzee

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, search your deck for another "Amazy Dayzee" and add the card to your hand and then reshuffle your deck.

Toy Warrior

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this card is destroyed by the effect of a spell or trap card controlled by your opponet, During your opponets or your own end phase, special summon this card to your side of the field and increase its ATK by 200.

Toy Gunslinger

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special summon 1 Toy Horse Token (Beast/Earth/ATK: 900/500/3 Stars) To your side of the field in defense mode.

Sunflower Sage

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, By skipping your battle phase, you can special summon 1 Petal token (Plant/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars) to your side of the field. The token can only be used to tribute summon Plant-type monsters.

Vine Wall / Counter Trap Card

Image: A Warrior Dai Grepher slashing through a wall made of vines and a Darkworld thorns as on the other side of the vines.

This card can only activated if your Plant-type monster is attacked by a monster with Higher ATK of the targeted monster. Negate the attack and end the current battle phase.

Dark Ivy

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, no other Plant monsters can be attacked on your side of the field until this card is removed from the field. Only 1 of this card can exist on the field at a time.

Tulip Soldior

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,100/5 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 1 plant monster from play. When this card destroys a monster in battle, Increase this cards ATK by 400.

Dragina is now in the finals. In the Next Chapter, Makia wants to challenger her dad Ochiro to a duel and both have 8 star cards. Who will win and enter the finals? Find out in the nex chapter I'm calling "Amazoness Paladin" and it will be coming soon.


	25. Amazoness Paladin

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournment

Chapter 24: Amazoness Paladin

--  
Troys room / 8:10pm.

Troy was in his room, going over the two decks he had made. He looked at his Evil Hero deck and he sighed and replied, "I'll use this one in the finals after I make some changes to it."

He looked at his main deck and he smiled and replied, "This is ready to go."

--  
Draginas room / 8:30pm

Dragina was in his room looking at the two cards he won.

Dragina smiled and replied, "With these 2 cards in my deck, I'll be unbeatable in the tournement."

He looked at the Gold card and replied, "I Worked hard for this card and I now have it."

He turned off his Lamp and he got into his bed and went to sleep.

--  
The Next Day

Taras Room / 9:00am

Tara was in her room and she was only in her pink underwear and white bra, going online and checking tournement info.

Tara looked at the finalists list and replied, "6 Finalists now? Dragina is in now? Whoa. I Need to Hurry up them."

She went to her drawer and got some pants and a shirt and she ran into the bathroom.

--  
Java Island Coffee House / 9:15am

Tara walked in and she walked to the counter and then a man looked at her and replied, "Can I help you, young lady?"

Tara smiled and replied, "1 blueberry bagel and a Double Mocha Cherry Coffee please and its for here."

The man nodded and entered it into the register and replied, "That'll be 3 dollars, please."

Tara took 3 dollars from her walled she brought and handied the clerk the money and he replied, "It will be about 3 minutes, ma'am."

Tara smiled and replied, "Thank you."

She saw a nearby table and sat down on it.

Suddenly, two man came in and they went to the counter and replied, "Can I help you, sirs?"

1 of them smiled and replied, "If you can't, I would'nt be suprised. I'll take a large Double Mocha Coffee to go and he'll have the same thing."

The clerk gulped as entered the register and he replied, "4 dollars please."

The man gave the clerk the money and he replied, "Thank you, sir."

The man then replied, "Whatever, old dude."

The men sat down nearby and Tim the dinosaur duelist got up and walked to the table those two men were are at duelist and he replied, "Snake, you such a jerk and a sleezy slimeball, you know?"

The taller man then replied, "Same to you, Dino-dork. What do you want?"

Tim smiled and replied, "A duel. I have 6 cards. You?"

Snake smiled and replied, "7."

Tim then replied, "We'll bet 2 and if I Win, you stay away from this place for good."

Snake laughed hard and replied, "And If I Win?"

Tim sighed and replied, "I'll give you my whole deck."

Snake laughed and looked at the other man and replied, "This kid is nuts, Gyro."

Gyro laughed and replied, "You're right, boss."

Snake looked at Tim and replied, "You're on..after we have our coffee. You've never beat me in a duel yet, and after this duel, It'll stay that way."

Tim nodded and he Saw Tara and she replied, "Are you Cassie's friend?"

Tara nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Tim then replied, "Cool. Want to watch me mop the flower with this jerkoff?"

Tara laughed and replied, "I'll will be a honor."

--  
Outside the House / 9:30am

Tim and Snake were across from each other, shuffling their decks. Gyro was siting on a bench nearby and Tara was sitting down on a bench that was farther away from where Gyro was."

Snake smiled and replied, "Ready to lose?"

Tim growled and replied, "Dream on, Punk!"

"Game On!", Both duelists shouted.

(Snake: 8,000LP / Tim: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Tim then replied, "You first, dirtbag."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Snake smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sabersaurus."

As he sat the card down, the angeried Triceratops appeared (1,900/500).

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dino charged and rammed into the machine, blowing it to pieces.

(Snake: 7,950LP / Tim: 8,000LP)

Tim smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Black Stego!"

As he sat the card down, the black stegosaurus appeared (1,200/2,000).

Snake reusmed, "Lets do it. Sabersaurus, attack."

The dinosaur charged in and a mechancial Turtle appeared (100/2,000) and the Dinosaur stopped infront of it.

(Snake: 7,950LP / Tim: 7,900LP)

Snake smiled and replied, "You met my Shock Turtle."

Tim sighed and replied, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I actiate the spell card, Fair Summon."

Tim then replied, "What does this card do?"

Snake smiled and replied, "This card lets you special summon any level 4 or lower monster from your hand to your side of the field and if you can't, I draw 1 card."

Tim placed a card on his disk and a Babycerasaurus appeared and knelt (500/500).

Snake resumed, "Now I Can special summon my Cyber Dinosaur!"

As he sat the card down on his disk, a large mechancial t-rex appeared (2,500/1,900).

Tim gulped and replied, "Oh my."

Snake laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Dinosaur, attack with Cyber Roar!"

The Dinosaur gave out a loud mechanical roar and the triceratops gave out a weak roar before shattering into pixels.

(Snake: 7,950LP / Tim: 7,300LP)

Snake laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Tim drew a card nad replied, "I Switch my stego to defense and thats my turn."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the machine knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Snake resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack his baby."

The knight fired its machine gun and the baby dino began to cry and shattered to pixels.

Snake resumed, "bye-bye, baby. Cyber Dinosaur, attack!"

The Machine went and swung his tail and it struck the dinosaur and it roared before shattering into shards.

Snake resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tim drew a car dand replied, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded his Destroyersaurus to his graveyard.

Tim resumed, "I Play Silent Doom."

Sabersaurus apepared and knelt (1,900/500).

Tim smiled and replied, " I tribute it for my Super Conductor Tyranno!"

As the dino vanished, a large dinosaur of light appeared with a roar (3,300/1,400).

Snake looked at that and replied, "What? You did'nt have that thing when you dueled me last time."

Tim smiled and replied, "I changed my deck since my last duel. I have a deal for you before I finish my turn."

Snake looked at him and replied, "I'm listening."

Tim then replied, "If I win, I Get your Cyber Dinosaur and If you win, You get this big dino."

Snake laughed and replied, "My dumb machine dino for your dino of light? Deal!"

The Dino looked at Snake and roared loudly.

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Attack His Dinosaur now!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of electricty at the machine and it roared and exploded into electrified shards.

(Snake: 7,250LP / Tim: 7,300LP)

Tim laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I Switch my knight to defense mode and thats my turn."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hunter Raptor!"

As he sat the card down, the large raptor appeared (1,800/1,200).

Tim resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The raptor charged in and slammed its claw into the knight, blowing it to bits.

Tim resumed, "Conductor, attack!"

The dino fired another blast of electricity and it struck the turtle, blowing it to pieces.

Tim resumed, "I Play Gravediggers ghout to remove your Shock Turtle and your 1st mechancialchaser from play and that ends my turn."

Snake took the two cards and placed them into his jacket pocket a card and replied, "I play Double Spell."

He discarded a Machine Coversion Factory to his graveyard.

Snake resumed, "I'm copying your Silent Doom."

Robotic knight and knelt (1,600/1,800).

Snake resumed, "I Tribute it for my Machine King!"

As the machine vanished, the king of machines appeared (2,200/2,000 - 2,300/2,000).

Snake resumed, "I play Shrink on your dino!"

The dino shrank (3,300/1,400 - 1,650/1,400).

Snake resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist and it struck the dino and it exploded into electrified pixels.

(Snake: 7,250LP / Tim: 6,650LP)

Snake laughed hard and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Switch my raptor to defense and I place 1 more monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Battle Footballer in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the football playing android appeared and knelt (1,000/2,100) and the kings ATK went up (2,300/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Snake resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The machine fired its fist at the Raptor, and it exploded into shards.

Snake resumed, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and I activate the trap card, Non Aggression Area!"

He discarded a Survival Element Saurus to his graveyard.

Tim resumed, "Now You cannot summon your next turn now! I now play Shield Crush!"

The machine exploded into shards.

Tim resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Snake drew a card and replied, "Curse your damned trap. King, attack!"

The mahcine fired its fist at the facedown card and a machine on tank treads appeared on the card (0/2,300) and the kings ATK went up (2,300/2,000 - 2,400/2,000).

Tim smiled and replied, "I activate Castle Walls to save my Dino Base!"

The Machine began to glow (0/2,300 - 0/2,800) and machine fist struck it and it did'nt even make a scratch.

(Snake: 6,850LP / Tim: 6,650LP)

Snake sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I activate my bases ability. By sacrificing it and a dino from my hand I can special summon my Dino Tank!"

He took his Black Tyranno and slid it into his graveyard and the machine vanished and then a an armored dinosaur riding a tank appeared (2,600/1,800) and the kings ATK went down (2,400/2,000 - 2,300/2,000)

Snake gulped and replied, "Wow."

Tim smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his King now!"

The dino opened its mouth and fired a wave of fire from its mouth and it struck the machine in its chest and it sparked and it was reduced to a pile of molten slag and debris which vanished from the field.

(Snake: 6,550LP / Tim: 6,650LP)

Tim resumed, "Your turn now."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd mechancialchaser."

Another of the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Snake resumed, "I play Smashing Ground now!"

The Dino did'nt do anythig but the machine shattered into pixels.

Snake then replied, "What the hell happened?"

Tim smiled and replied, "If one of your card effects target my Tank, I can redirect to a monster on your side of the field, Snake."

Snake gulped and replied, "I end with 2 facedown cards."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Destroyersaurus!"

As he sat the card down, a fercious dino with a sharp blade coming out of its head appeared (1,800/1,200).

Snake quickly replied, "I play Scapegoat!"

The 4 sheep apepare on the field (0/0 x4).

Tim resumed, "Lets do it. Dino Tank & Destroyersaurus, attack!"

The dino chargef in and headbutted the sheep and it shattered to pixels on impact and the larger dino fired a wave of fire and 1 more of the tokens was reduced to ashes.

Tim then replied "Take that! Your turn now."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity."

He drew 2 cards and discarded two of them.

Snake resumed, "I play monster reborn."

Mighty Guard appeared and knelt (500/1,200).

Snake resumed, "I play Machine Duplication for two more mighty guards."

2 more appeared and knelt (500/1,200 x2).

Snake resumed, "I tribute both of them for my Perfect Machine King!"

As the two machines vanished, the ultimate machine appeared (2,700/1,500 - ,3200/1,500).

Tim gulped as he sat the new monster."

Snake resumed, "This is my deck's star and your history now. Perfect Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired its many missles and all of them struck the Destroyersaurus, blowing it to bits.

(Snake: 6,550LP / Tim: 5,250LP)

Snake laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "Dino tank, attack!"

The Dino fired a wave of fire and the guard was reduced to a pile of molten metal which vanished from the field.

Tim resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Snake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 3rd Mechancialchaser!"

As he sat the card down, his 3rd many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800 and the kings ATK went up again (2,700/1,500 - 3,200/1,500).

Snake resumed, "Lets do it. Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired its missles again and they were heading to the tank and each one struck the tank and it exploded into shards.

(Snake: 6,550LP / Tim: 4,650LP)

Snake resumed, "Mechancialchaser, direct attack!"

The machine charged in...

Tim smiled and replied, "Will you? I activate Magic Cylinder!"

Two large cylinders appeared and its ATK was absorbed into it and the other cylinder fired a ball of electricty and it struck Snake.

(Snake: 4,700LP / Tim: 4,650LP)

Snake groaned and replied, "That smarted. Your turn now."

Tim drew a card and replied, "I summon my Armored Lizard."

As he sat the card down, a lizard with blue plated armor appeared (1,500/1,200).

Tim resumed, "I Play Ultra Evolution Pill!"

The lizard vanished, and a large dinosaur with Armor on its body appeared with a loud roar (3,000/2,200).

Tim resumed, "This is my Ultimate Tyranno. Attack his mechancialchaser first and then his king."

The Dino went in and and slammed its foot onto the machine, smashing it to pieces and then it went in and slashed the machine in the chest with its sharp claws and it sparked and a it exploded into a large fireball.

(Snake: 3,250LP / Tim: 4,650LP)

Tim laughed hard and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Snake drew a card and replied," I Special Summon my Cyber Dragon now!"

As he sat the card down, a large serpent-like machine appeared with a mechanical roar (2,100/1,600).

Snake resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Robotic Knight."

Another 1 of the knights appeared (1,600/1,800).

Snake resumed, "I play Limitor Removal!"

The machines ATK doubled (2,100/1,600 - 4,200/1,600) (1,600/1,800 - 3,200/1,800).

Snake resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, take that dino down!"

The dino fired a barrage of bullets and each struck the dino and it roared before shattering into shards.

Snake resumed, "Cyber Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its attack and it struck Tim hard.

(Snake: 3,250LP / Tim: 450LP)

Snake laughed and replied, "This duel is almost mine! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

The two machines exploded into shards.

Tim drew a card and replied, "I Play Coins of Heaven."

Tim drew 3 more cards and Snake drew 4 new cards.

Tim resumed, "I Now Play Poision of an Old man."

(Snake: 3,250LP / Tim: 1,650LP)

Tim resumed, "I Play the spell card, Autonomous Action Unit!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dinosaur appeared (2,500/1,900).

(Snake: 3,250LP / Tim: 150LP)

Tim resumed, "I now play mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Snakes facedown card (Which was a Widespread Ruin) lifted and shattered to bits.

Tim resumed, "I Now play Axe of Despair."

The axe appeared at its feet (2,500/1,900 - 3,500/1,900).

Snake gulped and replied, "Oh, jeez."

Tim smiled and replied, "This duel ends now. Cyber Dinosaur, attack!"

The dino went in and slammed its tail into Snake, knocking him to the ground.

(Snake: 0LP / Tim: 150LP)

Tim laughed and replied, "You owe me a few things now."

Snake got up and gave him his Cyber Dinosaur and star cards and Tim took them.

Tim then replied, "We have a deal, don't forget. You're not allowed at the coffee shop ever again."

Snake growled and replied, "I know that, punk!"

Snake then walked the other way with Gyro following him from behind.

Tim looked at Tara and replied, "Wase'nt that a great duel?"

Tara then replied, "Yes it was. I reminded me of when my Dad had to face Thomas Hasselberry in a duel."

Tim smiled and replied, "Thomas is my father, Tara."

Tara then replied, "Small world, I Guess."

Tim then replied, "Must be. I have to go now."

They both shook hands and went their seprate ways.

--  
Sushi Cafe / 6:00pm

Ochiro, Makia and Ayami were enjoying a Sushi dinner that Ochiro payed for.

Ochiro then replied, "Mmm, these rolls are good."

Makia smiled and replied, "You said it, dad."

Ayami then replied, "It was good."

Ochiro then replied, "I have 8 cards and only two away from entering finals."

Makia then replied, "I have 8 too."

Ochiro looked at his daughter and replied, "Good girl, Makia."

Makia then replied, "Thank you, dad. I have a favor to ask you."

Ochiro drank down the rest of the saki that was in his glass and he sat the cup down and replied, "What is it, baby girl?"

Makia then replied, "I want to duel you for two star cards and the winner enters the finals."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I've been waiting for you to ask me for a duel for a long time. When we duel, we won't go easy on each other."

Makia smiled and replied, "That sounds cool. Afer dinner?"

Ochiro nodded to her as he picked up a eel roll and ate it.

--  
Outside the Coffee house / 6:30pm

Ayami was sitting on a bench watching her daugher and husband duel for the first time."

Makia shuffled her deck and placed into her disk and replied, "Ready for a great duel, dad?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Of course, Makia."

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Ochiro: 8,000LP / Makia: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Ladies first, my dear."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon of light appeared (1,600/600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The dragon began to to glow and shot out a wave of light and a women in a strange outfit appeared on the card (1,100/1,200) and was blown to bits.

Makia resumed, "That was my Warrior of the wasteland. I'm going to summon a new gal now."

Suddenly, a Women with blonde hair and in a red spandex suit appeared (1,200/1,600).

Makia resumed, "This is my Etoile Cyber."

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Okay, then. I end my turn now."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blade Skater!"

As she sat the card down, a female skater appeared (1,400/1,500).

Makia resumed, "I Play polymerization to fuse theses ladies together!"

As the two ladies merged, a purple spandex women appeared with sharp skats and a visor coverin her eyes (2,100/800).

Makia resumed, "Meet my Cyber Blader!"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Great monster, honey."

Makia nodded and replied, "Thanks, dad. Cyber Blader, attack!"

The skater went in and she spun around and then she stopped and slashed the dragon with her skates and it exploded into shards of light.

(Ochiro: 7,600LP / Makia: 8,000LP)

Makia resumed, "Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Amazoness Paladin!"

As he sat the card down, the female warrior appeared (1,700/300 - 1,800/300).

Makia resumed, "Lets do it. Paladin, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Troop Dragon appeared on the card (700/800) And with swipe of her sword, the dragon was blasted to pixels.

Another Troop Dragon appeared (700/800).

Ochiro quickly replied, "I activate Scapegoat!"

4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Makia then replied, "Blader, attack 1 of those tokens!"

The skater went in and kicked one of the sheep into the air and it shattered to pixels.

Makia resumed, "Its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I trbute my troop dragon for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the smaller dragon vanished, the larger crystal dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,400).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Luster dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the skater and she shattered to pixels.

(Ochiro: 7,600LP / Makia: 7,700LP)

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now, Makia."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I switch my paladin to defense mode and I Place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the smaller crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon #2, attack!"

THe dragon fired its shot at the facedown card and a young girl appeared (1,000/800) and shatterd to pixels when struck by the attack."

Makia sighed as a single tear came out of her eye.

Ochiro then replied, "Whats wrong, honey?"

Makia sighed and replied, "You destroy my favorite monster, my Cyber Tutu. She was the first card I ever got out of a pack and Its been my fave ever since."

Ochiro then replied, "Its hard to lose your favorite monster, but if you lose it or not, It'll always your favorite and nothing can change that. Luster Dragon, take out her paladin."

The dragon fired its shot and it struck the Paladin and she shattered to pixels as well.

Ochiro resumed, "Its your turn now."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of avarice."

She took her Cyber Tutu, Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, Amazoness Paladin and her Warrior lady of the wastland and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Makia resumed, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I place 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a card as well and my Luster Dragon #,2, attack!"

The dragon breathed its attack towards the facedown card..

Makia smiled and replied, "I activate Waboku!"

Suddenly, the attack struck 3 robed mages which vanished moments later.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster up!"

Suddenly, another amazoness monster appeared with a blow dart launcher in her hands (800/1,500).

Makia resumed, "Meet my amazoness blowpiper and Now I Summon my Amazoness Fighter!"

As she sat the card down, the bare-fisted female appeared (1,500/1,300).

Makia resumed, "I Play Amazoness Spellcaster!"

The Larger dragon groaned (2,400/1,400 - 800/1,400) as the Blowpipers ATK went up (800/1,500 - 2,400/1,400).

Makia resumed, "I play Blowpipers ability now!"

The female her launcher and fired a dart and it struck the dragon in the neck (1,900/1,600 - 1,400/1,600).

Makia resumed, "Lets do it. Fighter, attack!"

The warrior went in and slammed its fist into the dragons stomach and it shattered into crystal shards.

Makia resumed, "Blowpiper, attack!"

The blowpiper went to the dragon and jumped into the air and slammed its feet into its head and it roared and shattered into crystal shards as well.

(Ochiro: 5,900LP / Makia: 7,700LP)

Makia smiled nad replied, "Take that! Your turn now, dad."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card pot of Genorisity."

He took two monsters from his graveyard and shuffled them into his deck.

Ochiro resumed, "That'll help that certain monster in my deck. I end with 1 facedown card."

Makia drew a card and replied "I switch my blowpiper to defense mode And Fighter, attack!"

the fighter went in and slammed her fist into the facedown card and another Troop Dragon appeared (700/800) and was blown to bits.

Another one appeared (700/800).

Makia resumed, "Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon."

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Blowpiper."

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the blowpiper and she shattered to pixels.

(Ochiro: 5,900LP / Makia: 7,300LP)

The dragon knelt down.

Ochiro resumed, "I Set 2 cards and thats my turn."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Lightning Vortex!"

She discarded a unfriendly amazon to her graveyard.

Ochiro quickly replied, "I play mystic Wok!"

The dragon vanished into light and the lightning storm began and Ochiro's remaining monsters were zapped by the lightning and shattered into pixels.

(Ochiro: 7,800LP / Makia: 7,300LP)

Makia sighed and replied, "Okay then. I Summon my Paladin again."

Another paladin appeared (1,700/300 - 1,900/300).

Makia resumed, "Ladies, direct attack!"

The paladin rushed in towards Ochiro..

Ochiro quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The paladin stopped at a invisible barrier of somesorts.

Makia sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play polymerization to fuse the Lord of Dragons and the Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand!"

As the dragon lord and the dragon of light merged together, a larger dragon appeared (2,400/1,100).

Ochiro then replied, "Meet my King Dragun!"

Makia nodded and replied, "Cool monster that is."

Ochiro resumed, "You've always liked it in the past. Dragun, attack her paladin!"

The Dragons staff began to glow and it launched a wave of fire and it struck the paladin, incenrating the warrior and leaving a scorched sword and a pile of ashes which vanished from the field.

(Ochiro: 7,800LP / Makia: 6,800LP)

Ochiro resumed, "I Use Draguns ability to special summon my Luster Dragon."

A crystal dragon appeared on the field (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my fighter for my Amazoness Axwielder."

As the fighter vanished, another female appeared with large muscles and a axe weapon in each of her hands (2,300/1,600).

Makia resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The amazon charged in and slashed the dragon and it roared and shattered into shards.

(Ochiro: 7,200LP / Makia: 6,800LP)

Makia smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I equip my Fairy meteor crush to my axwielder and attack!"

The warrior went in and a Komouri dragon appeared (1,500/1,200) and with one swipe of her axe, cleaved the dragon in twain.

(Ochiro: 6,100LP / Makia: 6,800LP)

The meteor card shattered to pixels.

Ochiro then replied, "What the?"

Makia sighed and replied, "When my axwielder attacks and destroys a monster, 1 spell or trap card on the field goes boom and its not optional as well. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ochiro drew a card and he smiled at what he drew.

Makia smiled and replied, "Drew something good?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "You're about to find, dear. I play the ritual card, Neo Dragon revival."

Makia sighed as she heard this.

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute a element Dragon and a Mirage dragon for the offering.

As the two dragons appeared and vanished, the large dragon appeared (3,200/2,800).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her axwielder with neo flame!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the amazoness and she shattered to pixels.

(Ochiro: 6,100LP / Makia: 5,900LP)

Ochiro resumed, "Take that. Your turn, honey."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 card facedown and I place 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon another luster dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the smaller crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Neo Dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its attack...

Makia quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The attack stopped at a barrier.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its Your turn now."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Play Re-Fusion!"

Suddenly, Cyber Blader appeared again (2,100/800 - 4,200/800).

(Ochiro: 6,100LP / Makia: 5,100LP)

Makia resumed, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

Suddenly, A female warrior appeared with great muscles and a large sword (1,500/1,600).

Makia resumed, "This is my swordsman. Cyber Blader, attack his Neo Dragon now!"

The skater charged in and he slashed the dragon in the stomach with her skates and then it collasped to the ground and shattered into pixels.

(Ochiro: 5,100LP / Makia: 5,100LP)

Makia laughed and replied, "I took down your Neo Dragon for the first time ever!"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Great work, dear."

Makia resumed, "Yes, it is. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I play snatch Steal on your skater."

The Skater went to Ochiros side of the field.

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute both of my monsters for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the 2 monsters vanished, A Large dragon appeared (2,900/2,500).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its fire attack and the swordsman was reduced to ashes.

(Ochiro: 3,700LP / Makia: 5,100LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Spear Dragon!"

Another bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired at the facedown card and a Amazoness Tiger appeared (1,100/1,500) and was blown to pixels.

(Ochiro: 3,700LP / Makia: 4,700LP)

Ochiro resumed, "Tyrant Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire and it struck Makia in the chest.

(Ochiro: 3,700LP / Makia: 1,800LP)

Ochiro resumed, "This duel is about over. Your turn now."

Makia drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual card, Dance Ritual."

Ochiro looked puzzled and replied, "What the?"

Makia resumed, "I tribute a Cyber Prima and my 2nd Swordswoman."

As the two warriors appeared and vanished, a tall female with a beautiful red dress and a diamond tiara appeared (2,800/2,800).

Makia resumed, "meet my Dancing Queen!"

Ochiro then replied, "Eliminator win, dear?"

Makia nodded and replied, "Yes, daddy. I play Rush Recklessly now attack her Dragon!"

The dancer went in and slammed her foot into the dragons stomach and it roared in pain before it exploded into shards.

(Ochiro: 3,100LP / Makia: 1,800LP)

Makia smiled and replied, "Now for my queens ability. You now take damage equal to your monsters level times 300!"

(Ochiro: 700LP / Makia: 1,800LP)

Makia smiled and replied, "This duel is going to mine! I end my turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Makia drew a card and replied, "End this duel now, my Queen!"

The queen went in towards Ochiro's defense monster.

Ochiro quickly replied, "I activate Waboku!"

The priests blocked the female from attacking.

Makia sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and an replied, "I activate Dragons mirror!"

He took out his Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, King Dragun and his Divine Dragon Ragnarok and placed the 4 cards into his RFP slot and then spear dragon vanished and he placed its card into the RFP slot and then suddenly, a large dragon with 5 different heads appeared (5,000/5,000).

Makia gulped and replied, "Oh my."

Ochiro resumed, "This is my five-headed Dragon! I Equip it with megamorph!"

The Dragon roared loudly (5,000/5,000 -10.000/500).

Ochiro smiled and replied, "This duel ends now. five-headed Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the queen and she was blasted into pixels and the force of the attack hit Makia so hard she was slammed into the ground hard on her back and she was out cold.

(Ochiro: 700LP / Makia: 0LP)

Ochiro gulped and replied, "Makia, are you okay, honey?"

He sat down by her side and she opened her eyes and she replied, "Good..win dad."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Thanks, sweetie."

Ochiro helped his daughter to her feet and she took two star cards and gave both to her daughter and she replied, "I'll cheer for you in the finals, dad."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Thanks for one wonderful duel, sweetums."

Makia smiled back and replied, "Your welcome, daddy."

The Father and daughter entered their hotel room.

--

Cards made be me & others

Dino Base

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,300/4 Stars

Tribute this card and 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand to Fusion Summon 1 "Dino Tank" from your Fusion Deck to your side of the field.

Dino Tank

Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/7 Stars

Fusion Material Monsters: Dino Tank plus any Dinosaur-Type Monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned execpt by the effect of "Dino Base" and with the above Fusion Material Monsters. The original ATK and DEF of this card become equal to the combined original ATK and DEF (respectively) of the 2 Fusion Material Monsters you used for the Fusion Summon of this card. When this card is targetted by an opponent's card effect, switch the target of that effect to 1 of your opponent's monsters.

Note: Both of these cards were used by Hasselberry in the Yugioh GX episode "Source of Strength". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode

Shock Turtle

Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

Image: A metal turtle with crossed green lightning bolts on its back.

When this monster is in your Graveyard, you may remove it from play in order to reduce all Battle Damage dealt to you this turn to 0.

Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Amazoness Axewielder

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,600/6 Stars

If this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. This effect is not optional.

Note: This card was created by DuelistBlake1852 and all creative credit goes to him.

Hunter Raptor

Dinosaur/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A large raptor that searches everywhere for food. It attacks with its teeth and claws."

Dance Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Cyber Tutu, Etoile Cyber and Cyber Prima dancing on a beautiful dance floor.

This card is used to ritual Summon "Dancing Queen" and you must tribute monsters from your hand or side of the field whose levels equal 8 or more.

Dancing Queen

Warrior/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/2,800/8 Stars

This card can only be ritual summoned with the ritual spell card "Dance Ritual". When this card destroys a monster as result of battle, inflict damage to your oppponets life equal to the destroyed monsters ATK x 300.

--

Ochiro is now in the finals. Now only 1 more finalist remains. In the nex chapter, Tara goes for her final 2 star cards and finds a duelist with a deck with nasty suprise in it. Can Tara win against this creature and get into the finals? Find out in the next chapter and I'm not giving the next chapters title so that I can keep you all guessing.


	26. Divine Wrath

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 26: Divine Wrath

--  
Ochiros room / 8:45pm

Ochiro was looking at the golden card he won.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I Finally got one of these cards."

Makia smiled and replied, "You derserve it, daddy."

Ayami then replied, "You'll win the finals for sure, dear."

Ochiro nodded and replied, "I think I'll win the finals as well."

--  
Taras room / 9:00pm

Tara was in her at her computer in her pink pajamas as she looked at the finalist page.

Tara saw only 1 spot was left and she gulped and replied, "Only 1 spot remains, I got to get up early tomarrow so I can get in the finals."

She went to her duel disk and took her level deck out her disk and she nodded and replied, "Maybe I'll head to the Card sharkz Card shop one last time to see if can make any other additions to my deck."

She placed her deck on the computer desk and she went to her bed and turned her light off and went to bed.

-  
Cassies room / 9:30pm

Cassie was in her room, going over deck one last before the finals.

Cassie then replied, "This deck does'nt need anymore cards. Its perfect that way it is."

She went into her backpack she had nearby and she found two cards and it was a monster and a trap card and she replied, "These cards will make my deck even stronger."

She went to her disk and took her deck out and she shuffled the cards into her deck asnd she placed the deck into her disk and she smiled and replied, "Time to win it all!"

--  
Duel City Pier / 11:00pm

A duel was happening. A young boy was dueling a taller teenaged boy that was from London. The younger boy had 2 facedown cards and 1 facedown monster and his opponet had 3 Giant Germs (1,000/100 x3) on the field.

The younger boy gulped and replied, "Your Scaring me, Dewey."

Dewey laughed and replied, "You'll soon see fear in my deck."

(Dewey: 7,300LP / Boy: 100LP)

Dewey smiled and replied, "I tribute my germs for my ultimate weapon!"

As the 3 germs vanished a large golden dragon appeared in the sky.

-  
2 Minutes later

(Dewey: 7,300LP / Boy: 0LP)

The boy was sitting on the groud and he was scared out of his mind.

the boy then replied, "That was the most scariest duel ever."

He got up and gave Dewey his cards and he ran away.

Dewey smiled and replied, "Yes, two more cards and I'm in the tournement."

-  
The Next Day

Taras room / 8:45am

She was in her pajamas and looking through her suitcase, looking for what to wear.

Tara smiled and replied, "Maybe I'll wear my blue jeans with my favorite undies and that shirt with purple flowers on the front."

She took the shirt and pants (including her intimates as well) and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

-  
Card Sharkz Card shop / 9:45am

Tara was in the shop, looking in the level monsters section.

Tara found a case with 3 level cards in them and she smiled and replied, "These cards like awesome!"

Tara found a clerk and replied, "How much for the 3 cards?"

The clerk smiled and replied, "For those 3 cards, 35 dollars."

Tara nodded and replied, "I'll take them."

The clerk nodded and we went to the case and he unlocked them with his key and he walked to the counter and Tara followed and the clerk then replied,"That'll be 35 dollars, please."

Tara took her cash card out and the clerk scanned it and replied, "You have about 122.50 left on it."

Tara nodded as she placed the card back into her wallet and she took the cards and placed them into her pocket and left the card shop.

-  
Island Coffee House / 10:00am

Tara was sitting at a table, drinking the coffee drink she bought and looking at her deck with her new 3 cards.

Tara then replied, "I'm ready to win my final two cards now."

She shuffled all of her deck cards and shuffled all of them into one deck and then she did a quick shuffle of the cards and placed the deck into her disk and she smiled again and replied, "My deck is all ready to go now!"

Suddenly, Troy and Cassie came in and Troy then replied, "There she is!"

They ran to her and both sat down and replied, "Morning, sis."

Tara smiled and replied, "Morning, gang."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Where were you this morning?"

Tara then replied, "I went to the card shop and got some cards to make my deck even better then before."

Cassie then replied, "You know there is only 1 more finalist spot left, right?"

Tara sighed and replied, "I know that. After i'm finished with my drink, I'm heading out to duel."

Troy then replied, "You indeed have the spirit of our grandfathers inside of you, sis."

Tara then replied, "I know that, bro."

Cassie then replied, "I Want you to get into the finals. We are a team and we want to get into the finals as a team."

Tara then replied, "So true."

-  
Outside the card shop / 10:30am

The 3 friends were outside, sittting on a bench.

Tara smiled and replied, "I Wonder who will duel me."

Suddenly, Dewey walked to where they were and he was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Tara then replied, "Can I help you, sir?"

Dewey smiled and replied, "I heard you need two more star cards to win your way into the finals, I'm I right?"

Tara nodded to him and replied, "Yes, How'd you know?"

Dewey smiled and replied, "I Just figure out these things on my own most of the time."

Tara then replied, "Who are you?"

Dewey smiled and replied, "I'm Dewey Oxferd, Dueling Champion Of The United Kingdom and going to the world championship after this tournement is over. Want to duel now?"

Tara then replied, "Of course lets do it!"

The duelists stood across from each other and both activated their disks.

Cassie looked at Troy and replied, "Do you know anything about his deck?"

Troy sighed and replied, "No, I Don't. I've never heard of him or his deck."

"Game on!", Both shouted loudly.

(Dewey: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

"Come on, Tara! Win this duel and we're in the finals together.", Troy thought to himself as he watched the duel.

"Come on girl. You can beat this guy!", Cassie thought to herself as she watched the duel.

Both drew 5 cards.

Dewey smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Dewey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Rat!"

As he sat the card down, a large blue-fur rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Dewey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The rat went in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and the rat headbutted it and it shattered to pixels.

She took her deck out and found the card she reshuffled her deck and placed into her disk.

Dewey resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial swordsman appeared with its glowing sword (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The swordsman went in and cleaved the rat in two with his sword.

(Dewey: 7,500LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Another Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Tara resumed, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Dewey drew a card and replied, "I Tribute ,my rat for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As the rat vanished, the large emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Dewey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the magical warrior in the chest, blowing him to bits.

(Dewey: 7,500LP / Tara: 7,500LP)

Dewey laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As she sat the card down, The Ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Sasuki, attack!"

The samurai charged in.

Tara smiled and replied, "I play Shrink!"

The dragon began to shrink (2,400/1,400 - 1,200/1,400) and Ninja took out two throwing stars and tossed them at the dragon and both struck the dragon in the chest and it exploded into pixels.

(Dewey: 6,900LP / Tara: 7,500LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Dewey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Horus LV4!"

As she sat the card down, the bird-like dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired a fireball and a sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and the fireball struck and it was reduced to ashes.

Dewey took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Tara resumed, "Grandmaster, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed Dewey in the chest with his sword.

(Dewey: 5,100LP / Tara: 7,500LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

The Dragon grew into a larger more powerful dragon (2,300/1,700).

Dewey drew a card and he looked at it and he started to laugh.

Troy gulped and replied, "That is not a good sign at all!"

Cassie then replied, "He must of drawn a good card."

Dewey resumed, "I first activate my facedown card, The Transmigration Prophecy."

He took 1 of his giant rats and his sangan and shuffled both of them into his deck.

Dewey resumed, "I Play monster reborn!"

A Giant rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Dewey resumed, "I chain it with my Inferno reckless summon!"

two more rats appeared (1,400/1,450).

Tara sighed and replied, "I don't have anything to summon."

Dewey smiled and replied, "Time to summon my ultimate creature!"

Troy then replied, "What needs that many monsters?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "Hopefully nothing that she's never seen before."

Dewey resumed, "I tribute my 3 rats now!"

As the 3 rats vanished, the sky got cloudy and each cloud was pitch black in color.

Troy then replied, "Whats going on?"

Cassie sighed and replied, "We're about to find out!"

Suddenly, a huge golden dragon appeared with a loud roar. Everyone knew this was 1 of the 3 Egypitan Gods.

Troy then replied, "No way."

Cassie then replied, "It Can't be!"

Dewey laughed hard and replied, "It is! Meet your final doom! THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

Tara looked like she was about to faint.

The dragon roared again (0/0 - 4,200/4,350).

Troy got up and replied, "Even now you summoned it, You cannot control it! Only a certain few people can control a god monster!"

Dewey smiled as he opened his field slot and replied, "I know that. I activate the field spell card, The Mounds of the Bound Creator!"

As he placed the card into the slot and the slot shutted, the clouds and sky turned blood-red, and four stone monoliths burst out of the ground. one chain shot from each of them, seizing Ra's Wings and its Waist. Ra Roared in anger, but the chains kept holding the dragon.

Troy then replied, "I heard of that card! Some guy named Franz as he stole the replica of Ra and he created this card so he can control it as well!"

Cassie looked at Dewey and replied, "Where'd you get that card?"

Dewey resumed, "This is that copy Franz made and I Stole this card and Ra from where it was buried near Indrustal Illusions site in Domino City! I've won all of my duels with Ra and the field spell card!"

Tara growled and replied, "You sick hearted slimeball! Those chains are hurting Ra!."

Dewey then replied, "Whatever. Winged Dragon of Ra, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the Ninja, blowing him to nothing.

Dewey resumed, "While this field remains on the field, anytime my dragon destroys a monster, you take 400 points of damage!"

(Dewey: 5,100LP / Tara: 4,900LP)

Dewey laughed hard and replied, "Your going to lose this duel anyway. I end with 1 facedown card."

Tara drew a card.

Dewey quickly replied, "I activate the Trap Card, Royal Decree!"

Troy then replied, "No. Now she can't use her trap cards now!"

Cassie sighed and replied, "That card will make things tougher for."

Dewey smiled and replied, "It will indeed."

-  
Duel City Main Building / 11:00am

Saiyu was sitting at his chair with Kojira by his side.

Saiyu then replied, "Is your deck ready for the finals, son?"

Kojira nodded and replied, "Sure am."

Suddenly, Torau got up and replied, "Master Saiyu!"

Saiyu looked at him and replied, "Whats wrong?"

Torau then replied, "Somebody is dueling and has used two illegal cards!"

Saiyu got up and replied, "What? Who is this guy?"

Torau then replied, "Some guy from London named Dewey Oxmen."

Saiyu then replied, "That little idiot! What are the cards?"

Torau sighed and replied, "The Mounds of the Bound Creator..and the Winged Dragon of Ra Replica."

Saiyu was now pissed off and he replied, "You've got to be kidding me! Who is this idiot facing?"

Torau then replied, "Tara Muto."

Saiyu then replied, "Anyone but her. I'm going to find this duel with my son."

Kojira got up as well.

Saiyu looked at Torau and replied, "Your in charge of this place now and if anything else comes up, call me and let me know."

Torau nodded and replied, "Yes, sir!"

Saiyu looked at his son and replied, "Lets get going."

They headed towards the exit and the door opened and they left.

-  
Outside the card shop / 11:15am

Tara resumed, "Okay. I Set a monster and I Switch my dragon to defense mode."

Dewey drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Dewey resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a Warrior Dai Grepher appeared on the card (1,700/1,600) and shattered to pixels.

Dewey resumed, "Ra, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and Horus was oblitarated when struck the by Ra's attack.

(Dewey: 5,100LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Dewey laughed hard and replied, "Give it up, little girl. Nothing in your deck can take out Ra! I end my turn now."

Tara growled as she drew a card and replied, "I Will never give up, Dewey! I set 2 cards and I play Shield Crush!"

The Dragon exploded into shards.

Tara resumed, "Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Storm began and the Royal Decree card was blown to pieces.

Tara resumed, "I end with 1 facedown monster."

Dewey drew a card.

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar!"

A loud roar was heard.

Dewey sighed and replied, "Oh well. I End my turn now."

Suddenly, Saiyu and Kojira ran right to Troy and Cassies side.

Saiyu saw the duel and then he saw Ra and he replied, "This duel is null and void! Dewey is using two illegal cards!"

Tara looked at him and replied, "I Want to continue this duel."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "It won't be easy. But if you want to, go ahead."

Tara smiled as she drew a card from her deck and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, Mystic Swordsman LV4 appeared (1,900/1,600).

Tara resumed, "I Summon my Blade Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the knight with shining armor appeared (1,600/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I play my other facedown card, Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Horus LV4 appeared (1,600/1,000).

Dewey laughed and replied, "What can you do with those wimps?"

Tara smiled and replied, "This! I activate the spell card, Brave Attack!"

Saiyu gasped and replied, "No way. Only 5 copies of that card exist!"

Tara smiled and replied, "This card belonged to my grandfather and he let me and Troy use it. Lets do it. Blade Knight, attack first!"

The knight went in and stabbed Ra in the chest and it shattered to pixels.

Dewey then replied, "What the heck?"

Tara resumed, "Mystic Swordsman, your turn!"

The swordsman charged in and stabbed Ra in the same spot that Blade Knight did and the warrior looked at Tara and nodded and shattered to pixels.

Dewey then replied, "So pathetic indeed."

Tara started to laugh hard.

Dewey gave her a weird look and replied, "Did I miss something?"

Tara stopped laughing and replied, "Look at your god now!"

Dewey turned to Ra and the god had a large wound on its chest and it was roaring in pain (4,300/4,350 - 800/4,350).

Dewey gulped and replied, "Don't explain what that card does. I know already."

Tara laughed and replied, "Now to end his suffering. Horus, attack The Winged Dragon of Ra with Black Flame blast!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired its attack and it struck the Dragon in its wound. The Dragon roared as loud as it could before it finally exploded into thousand of golden shards. Horus shattered to pixels as well. The Chains vanished as well.

(Dewey: 4,300LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Kojira then replied, "Whoa.."

Saiyu then replied, "She did it."

Troy smiled and replied, "She just beat one of the gods."

Cassie then replied, "She's a good duelist."

Tara resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dewey sighed as he drew a card and replied, "You lucky girl you. I Summon my Flying Kamakari #1."

As he sat the card down, a large mantis appeared (1,400/900).

Dewey resumed, "Attack directly."

The mantis went in...

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The mantis went right into a invisible barrier.

Dewey sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon a new member of my deck. I Summon my Lava Dragon LV4!"

As she sat the card down, A Small fiery-serpent-like dragon appeared (1,300/1,100).

Tara resumed, "I Play Shield & Sword!"

The Dragons ATK changed (1,300/1,100 - 1,100/1,300) and so did the mantis's ATK (1,400/900 - 900/1,400).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon huffed and puffed and then it opened its mouth and it blasted a river of lava and it struck the mantis and it was reduced to a pile of ashes which blew away.

(Dewey: 4,100LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Another mantis appeared (1,400/900).

Tara resumed, "Now that my monster did damage to your lifepoints, I can trade it in for its LV6 Form!"

The Dragon grew larger and its wings were larger (2,200/1,900).

Tara resumed, "I lay 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Dewey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Switch my mantis to defense and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play Monster reincarnation."

She discarded a Level Modulation to her graveyard and got back her breaker.

Tara resumed, "I Summon my breaker."

As she sat the card down, the magical warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Breaker, attack!"

The warrior charged to the facedown card and a 3rd Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and shattered into pixels.

A Giant Soldior Of Stone appeared (1,300/2,000).

Tara resumed, "Lava Dragon, take out his soldior!"

The Dragon fired a wave of lava and it struck the soldior and the statue melted into the ground and then its remains shattered to pixels.

(Dewey: 3,200LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that! Since my dragon do damage once again, it grows again!"

The Dragon grew even larger then before and its body and wings were larger and more powerful (3,000/2,300).

Dewey drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn."

Giant Soldior Of Stone appeared (1,300/2,000).

Dewey resumed, "I Tribute both of my monsters for my 2nd best monster, My Cosmo Queen!"

As the two monsters vanished, the queen of spellcasters appeared with her fancy hat (2,900/2,450)

Dewey resumed, "I Equip her with Malevolent Nuzzler!"

The Queen giggled as her strength went up (2,900/2,450 - 3,600/2,450).

Dewey resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Breaker with cosmic flux!"

The Magicial queen fired a ball of dark energy and it struck breaker and he was blown to shards.

(Dewey: 3,200LP / Tara: 2,500LP)

Dewey smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "By skippings my dragons battle, I can remove 1 Level monster from my hand from thc game, you lose Lifepoitns equal to half of the removed from play monster!"

She took the Armed Dragon LV10 and placed it into her RFP slot and the dragon fired a large fireball and it struck Dewey.

(Dewey: 1,700LP / Tara: 2,500LP)

Tara resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dewey drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and Cosmo Queen, attack the dragon!"

The Queen tossed another ball of dark energy and it struck the dragon hard.

(Dewey: 1,700LP / Tara: 2,000LP)

Dewey growled and replied, "Damn your dragon! I play Dark Core!"

He discarded his Masked Dragon to his graveyard A large portal opened and The draogn was sucked into it and then portal vanished.

Dewey laughed hard and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play Double Spell!"

She discarded her Level Down! and placed it into her graveyard.

Tara resumed, "I'm copying your Monster Reborn!"

Horus LV6 appeared (2,300/1,700).

Tara resumed, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive!"

She got her ninja grandmaster back.

Tara resumed, "I summon him now."

As she sat the card down, The ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara then replied, "I activate Reverse Trap!"

The Queen groaned in pain (3,650/2,450 - 2,200/2,450).

Dewey gulped and replied, "No."

Tara laughed hard and replied, "This ends now! Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire and it struck The Queen in the chest and she screamed in pain before exploding into black shards.

Tara laughed and replied, "Ninja, attack!"

The ninja went in and slashed Dewey with his sword.

(Dewey: 0LP / Tara: 2,000LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Thats game, Dewey."

Troy then replied, "YEA!"

Cassie then replied, "She did it!"

Dewey sighed as he walked to Tara and he replied, "Here are your winnings."

Dewey handied her the 2 star cards she won.

Dewey sighed and replied, "Good duel, Tara."

Tara smiled and replied, "It was great duel."

Saiyu walked to him and replied, "You know that Ra and the Bounds Card are illegal cards, right?"

Dewey sighed and replied, "Yes, sir."

Saiyu then replied, "If you give me these two cards, I won't tell anybody that you used these cards in your duels."

Dewey nodded and he took the two cards and gave them to Saiyu and then he walked away.

Saiyu looked at Tara and replied, "Welcome to the finals, Tara. The finals will take place in two days and the opening ceremony for the finals happens after the second day is over. I Will announce it when its time. Until then, see ya later."

Saiyu and Kojira left.

Tara then replied, "Lets get me my Gold card now."

Troy then replied, "Yes, lets help you get it."

The 3 friends left

--

Cards made be me & others

The Mounds Of The Bound Creator / Field Spell Card

When a Monster that is Level Ten or greater destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle, the owner of the destroyed Monster loses an additional 400 Life Points. The controller of this card is not affected by physical, mental, or supernatural side effects that normally result from using such Monsters.

Note: This card was used by Franz in the Yugioh GX episode "Rah, Rah, Ra!". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Brave Attack / Normal Spell Card

Choose one face-up Monster on your side of the field that is in Attack Position. Add the ATK of all other face-up Monsters on your side of the field to that of the chosen Monster. The chosen Monster is the only Monster who may attack during the turn you use this card. After the chosen Monster attacks, destroy all face-up Monsters on your side of the field.

Note: This card was used by Yugi in Yugioh Episode "A New Evil (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Lava Dragon LV4

Pyro/Effect/FireATK: 1,300 DEF: 1,100/4 Star

This card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap Cards. If this card successfully inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, during the End Phase of the turn that it did so, you can send this Monster to the Graveyard and Special Summon one 'Lava Dragon LV6' from your hand or deck, then shuffle your deck.

Lava Dragon LV6

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

This card is unaffected by all Trap Cards. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster on your opponent's side of the field and this Monster's ATK is higher than the attacked Monster's DEF, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card successfully destroys a Monster in Defense Position as a result of battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon one 'Lava Dragon LV8' from your hand or deck. Then shuffle your deck.

Lava Dragon LV8

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

If this card was not Special Summoned by the effect of 'Lava Dragon LV6,' this card's effect is not applied. If this card destroys a Monster in Defense Mode as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle except if your opponent has no Spell or Trap Cards on their side of the field. Also, once per turn, by skipping your Battle Phase and removing a Monster in your hand with 'LV' in its card name from play, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the removed Monster.

Note: These 3 cards were created by DuelistBlake1852 and all creative credit goes to him.

Tara beat one of the gods and entered the finals, Wow! Even though there is 8 finalists, duelists who did'nt make it are still dueling for the rare card bags. In the next chapter, Trevor goes for two cards to win a bag of rare cards and he challenges Flora to a duel. Can he win his two cards and get the bag of cards? Find out in the next Chapter that I'm Calling "Dark Blade" and it will be coming soon.


	27. Dark Blade

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 27: Dark Blade

--  
Burger Cafe Picnic Area / 7:00pm

Tara was at a table, looking at her gold card with Troy and Cassie by her side.

Tara then replied, "I Can't believe i'm the eighth finalist."

Troy then replied, "It was close, but you get it in a great duel."

"ATTENTION ALL DUEL CITY DUELISTS", Saiyus Voice was heard on the Loudspeaker and it continued, "THE 8 FINALISTS SPOTS ARE NOW ALL FULL. STARTING NOW AND UNTIL THERE ARE NO MORE RARE CARD BAGS, YOU MAY STILL DUEL, BUT THE PRIZE IS ONE OF THE 10 RARE CARD BAGS. ONCE ALL 10 BAGS ARE GONE, THE TOURNEMENT WILL OVER AND THE FINALS WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE STADIUM. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CHALLENGE A TOURNEMENT FINALIST TO A DUEL AT ANYTIME. IF YOU DO, THE DUEL WILL BE NULL AND VOID AND YOU WILL LOSE ALL OF YOUR STAR CARDS. UNTIL THE LAST BAG HAS BEEN WON, KEEP ON DUELING. I WILL ANNOUNCE THE 8 FINALISTS AT THE STADIUM, THANK YOU AND HAPPY DUELING."

The loudspeaker turned off.

Tara then replied, "I Wonder what is in those card bags?"

Troy then replied, "It can be anykind of rare card."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Thats sounds about right."

--  
Trevors room / 8:15pm

Trevor was in his room, looking at his dark warrior deck.

He sighed and replied, "I may be 3 cards short of the finals, But I will keep dueling for 1 of those card bags."

He looked at his deck and he smiled at it and replied, "I'm good to go now."

--  
Duel City Park / 12:45am

Andre was standing across from The Major.

Major laughed and replied, "How many cards do you have, maggot?"

Andre sighed and replied, "7, sir."

Major then replied, "I have 7 as well. The winner of this duel will get 3 cards, deal?"

Andre laughed and replied, "Deal!"

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Major: 8,000LP / Andre: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Andre then replied, "Go ahed and start."

Major drew a card and replied, "Okay I will. I Summon my Mechanicalchaser."

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Major resumed, "Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Major drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and attack!"

The machine went in with his prob arm and a pyramid Turtle appeared on the card (1,200/1,400) and the machine jammed its prob into it turtle and it blew to dust.

Suddenly, Vampire Lord appeared infront of them (2,000/1,500).

Major sighed and replied, "Okay. I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and Lord, attack!"

The machine went in..

Major quickly replied, "I activate Reinforcements!"

The card revealed itsself.

Andre laughed hard and replied, "No way. I activate Trap Jammer!"

The reinforcements cards shattered to pixels and The vampire opened its cape and launched a wave of bats and the bats bit and slashed the machine until it shattered to pixels as well.

(Major: 7,850LP / Andre: 8,000LP)

Andre smiled nad replied, "I think you should discard a monster!"

The Major looked through his deck and he took out a Omi Tank T-34 And he slid the card into his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Andre resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Major drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Tank for my Sattelite Cannon!"

As the facedown card vanished, A huge Machine appeared which resembled a military satellite armed with a giant laser (0/0).

Major resumed, "I now end my turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vampire lady in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the female vampire appeared (1,550/1,550).

Major laughed and replied, "I activate Spirit Barrier!"

The card revealed itsself.

Andre growled and replied, "Dang it. Your turn now."

As Major drew a card, the sattelite cannon began to glow (0/0 - 1,000/1,000).

Major resumed, "I play Machine Duplication!"

Two more cannons appeared (0/0 x2).

Andre gulped and replied, "Oh, my."

Major resumed, "Continuing my turn, I play Charge!"

All 3 cannons began to glow (0/0 - 2,000/0) (0/0 - 2,000/0) (1,000/1,000 - 3,000/1,000).

Andre then replied, "Oh, boy.."

Major resumed, "Lets do it. Cannon 1, attack her vampire lady!"

The cannon charged up and fired its laser and it struck the vampire, vaporizing it in one shot.

Major resumed, "Cannon two, attack!"

The cannon fired a laser shot and it struck the lord, vaporizing him in one shot as well.

Major resumed, "Cannon 3, direct attack!"

The cannon fired a shot and it struck Andre head on.

(Major: 7,850LP / Andre: 5,000LP)

Andre groaned and replied, "Ow, that smarts."

Major laughed hard and replied, "Take that, Junior! Your turn now."

Each of the Cannons ATK went down to zero.

Andre drew a card and replied, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the barrier card was blown to pieces.

Andre resumed, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Vampire lord appeared (2,000/1,500).

Andre resumed, "I Remove it from play for my Genesis!"

As the lord vanished, The more fiendish vampire appeared (3,000/2,100).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his cannon with Crimson Mist!"

The Vampire turned into mist and it flew up to the machine and it slammed into the machine and it sparked and exploded into shards.

(Major: 4,850LP / Andre: 5,000LP)

The Major quickly replied, "I activate Debris Station!"

The two remaining Satellite Cannons exploded, leaving a junkyard of debris floating in orbit that vanished moments later.

Andre looked and replied, "What the heck?"

Suddenly, a larger sattelite cannon appeared and it looked larger and it was a space station as well (0/0).

Andre then replied, "Oh, my."

Major resumed, "Meet my most powerful monster!, My Satellite Laser Balsam! And since it was summoned due to my trap card, It gains 3,000 ATK!"

The machine began to glow (0/0 - 3,000/0).

Andre gulped and replied, "Oh my. I end my turn with 1 facedown monster!"

As Major drew a card, the machine began to glow (3,000/0 - 6,000/0).

Major drew a card and replied, "any level of monster can attack it and it gains 3,000 ATK during each of my end phases. I pass and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

the machine began to glow (3,000/0 - 6,000/0).

Andre gulped as he drew a card and replied, "I Switch my vampire to defense mode."

Major laughed and replied, "I Don't think so. I activate Final Attack Orders!"

The vampire rose to attack postion.

Andre then replied, "Damn it! I pass then."

Major drew a card and replied, "Now my mighty cannon, attack!"

The cannon fired a large laser and it struck the vampire, vaporizing it in one shot.

(Major: 4,850LP / Andre: 2,000LP)

Major laughed and replied, "Did you know my machine has trample ability as well?"

Andre sighed and replied, "This is not going well at all for me."

Major resumed, "I end my turn now!"

The machine began to glow (6,000/0 - 3,000/0).

Andre drew a card and replied, "I play Block attack!"

The machine powered down.

Andre resumed, "I now flip-summon my Vampire Princess."

As he flipped the card up, the beautiful vampire princess appeared (1,600/1,400).

Andre resumed, "I Equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The vampire tossed her tiara at the machine and it struck it and it sparked and exploded into pieces of space junk that vanished from the field seconds later.

(Major: 3,250LP / Andre: 2,000LP)

Andre smiled and replied, "Discard your top card of your deck to the graveyard!"

The Major took his top card of his deck (which Was a Rare Metalmorph) and placed it in his graveyard.

Andre resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Major drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blood Sucker!"

As he sat the card down, another odd zombie appeared (1,300/1,500).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Princess, attack!"

The princess tossed her tiara at the facedown card and a Overdrive appeared on the card (1,600/1,500) and it struck the machine and it exploded into shards.

Andre resumed, "Sucker, direct attack!"

The vampire went in and slashed Major across the chest.

(Major: 1,950LP / Andre: 2,000LP)

Andre resumed, "Say goodbye to another card from your deck!"

He took the card Off his deck (Which was a Medium Tank) and he placed into his graveyard.

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial!"

He took a Neotank and he placed in his graveyard.

Major resumed, "For my next monster, I have to remove 3 special tank monsters from play!"

He took his Tank, Medium Tank and Neotank and placed the cards into his RFP slot and then a large Tank appeared and it two cannons on its top as well (3,000/2,900).

Major laughed and replied, "Meet the mightest tank in my deck, my Megatank!"

Andre gulped and replied, "This will hurt."

Major resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The tank fired a shot from its cannon and the weaker vampire was blown to bits.

(Major: 1,950LP / Andre: 300LP)

Major smiled and replied, "By the way, No trap card can harm my machine. Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, 'I Switch my princess to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Major drew a card and replied, "Tank, take out that facedown card!"

The cannon fired a shot and a Red Moon Baby appeared on the card (700/1,000) and was blown to bits as well.

Major resumed, "Your turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

he drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Andre resumed, "I play Shrink!"

The tank shrank (3,000/2,900 - 1,500/2,900).

Andre resumed, "I tribute my princess for my Ryu Kokki!"

As the facedown card vanished, the zombie made out of skulls appeared (2,400/2,000).

Andre resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded his Dark Bribe to his graveyard and the zombie began to glow (2,400/2,000 - 3,900/2,000).

Andre resumed, "This ends now! Kokki, attack!"

The zombie tossed its skull and it slammed into the tank and it blew up in a fierce explosion.

(Major: 0LP / Andre: 300LP)

Andre smiled nad replied, "That will do it."

Major sighed and replied, "You win."

He walked to him and gave him two cards and he left.

Andre laughed and replied, "Can't wait to get my cards!"

He left towards the Card shop.

-  
The Next Day

Red Star Diner / 6:00am

Trevor was in there and he had a plate of waffles and eggs nearby.

Trevor then replied, "I need two more cards for one of those bags."

Suddenly, Flora came in and she had her disk on her arm and she had 6 Star cards in her hand.

Trevor then replied, "Wonder if she'll duel me after breakfast."

He continued to eat his meal.

--  
Outside the Diner / 6:15am

Trevor looked around and found Flora outside, looking at her deck.

Trevor walked up to her and he smiled and replied, "Excuse me. Would you like to have a duel?"

Flora looked at him and replied, "Sure, lets do it."

Both duelists got to the arena floor and both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

Trevor then replied, "Want to duel for two cards?"

Flora then replied, "Fine with me."

"Game on!", both duelists shouted.

(Flora: 8,000LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Trevor smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Flora smiled as she drew a card and replied, "Thank you, I'm Flora by the way."

Trevor then replied, "I'm Trevor."

Flora resumed, "Okay then. I Summon my Amazy Dayzee in defense mode."

As she sat the card down, the small flower with a cute face appeared and knelt (1,200/1,200).

Trevor sighed and replied, "Cute monster, girl."

Flora giggled and replied, "Thank you so much, cutie-pie."

Trevor turned bright red.

Flora then replied, "I end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mataza the Zapper."

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do this. Mataza, attack."

The Samurai went with his sword and slashed the flower and it cried and shattered into pixels.

She took her deck out and found another dayzee and placed it back into his disk.

Trevor resumed, "Mataza, direct attack."

The samurai went in and slashed Flora across the chest.

(Flora: 6,700LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Neo Bug now."

As she sa the card down, the alien-like bug appeared (1,800/1,700).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his samurai."

The bug went in and slashed the samurai with its claws and it shattered into pixels.

(Flora: 6,700LP / Trevor: 7,500LP)

Flora resumed, "I end my turn with Dian Keto."

(Flora: 7,700LP / Trevor: 7,500LP)

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombyra the Dark."

As he sat the card down, the Dark hero appeared (2,100/500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with Super punch."

The warrior went in and slammed its fist into the bug and it screeched and shattered into shards. Zombyras ATK went down (2,100/500 - 1,900/500).

(Flora: 7,400LP / Trevor: 7,500LP)

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Chthonian Soldior."

As he sat the card down, the evil warrior appeared (1,200/1,600).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card."

Zombrya went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and the warrior struck it with its fist and it shattered into pixels. Zombyras ATK Went down (1,900/500 - 1,700/500).

Another Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Trevor resumed, "Soldior, your turn."

The Warrior charged in and slashed the tomato and it shattered into pixels as well.

Suddenly, The Demonic Rose appeared and knelt (0/1,500).

Trevor sighed, "Regenarating Rose, eh? I End my turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Switch my rose to defense mode and I activate Scapegoat."

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Squire in defense mdoe."

As he sat the card down, a young women in a nobleman outfit appeared (300/300) and knelt.

Trevor resumed, "Lets do. Soldior, attack!"

The Soldior went in and sliced one of the tokens in half.

Trevor resumed, "Zombyra, attack."

Zombyra went in and punched another token and it shattered to pixels. (Zombyras ATK went down (1,700/500 - 1,500/500).

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Insect Knight."

As she sat the card down, the mantis warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Flora resumed, "I Play the spell card, double Attack."

She discarded a 2nd Regenerating rose to his graveyard.

Flora resumed, "L ets do it. Attack his Zombyra and his squire."

The mantis went in and slashed The Dark Hero and he shattered into shards and then he stabbed the young women in the chest and she shattered into shards as well.

(Flora: 7,400LP / Trevor: 7,100LP)

Trevor resumed, "When Dark Squire is destroyed in battle, We both get to draw 2 cards from our decks."

They both drew 2 cards from their decks.

Flora resumed, "I End with 1 facedown card."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Soldior for my Penumbral Soldier Lady."

As the soldior vanished, the warrior lady of darkness appeared (2,100/1,400).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Mantis now."

The warrior went in and she stabbed the mantis in the chest and it shattered into pixels.

(Flora: 7,200LP / Trevor: 7,100LP)

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Pass."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Double Pinsaka."

As he sat the card down, a spanish warrior appeared with his two rapiers (1,500/1,300).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his sheep."

The Warriors charged in and stabbed their weapons into the sheep and both shattered into pixels.

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I tribute my rose for my Dark Ivy."

As the rose creature vanished, the dark plant women appeared (2,400/1,000).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Ivy, attack."

The Plant swung its plant-like vines at the warrior..

Trevor resumed, "Pinsaka, counter it."

The warrior got out its rapiers and blocked the attack.

Flora sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Equip my Warrior Lady with Fusion Murasame Blade."

The Warriors blade grew larger (2,100/1,400 - 2,900/1,400).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Warrior went in and with one swipe of her sword, cleaved the plant women in twain.

Trevor resumed, "Pinsaka, direct attack!"

The Warrior went in and slashed her twice across the chest.

(Flora: 5,200LP / Trevor: 7,100LP)

Trevor laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I set 2 cards facedown and I Summon my Darkworld Thorns in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the purple plant with 3 heads appeared (1,200/900).

Flora resumed, "Your turn now."

Trevor and replied, "Pinsaka, atttack."

The Warrior charged in..

Flora smiled and replied, "I Don't think so! I activate Vine Wall."

A wall of green vines blocked the warrior.

Trevor sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I activate my other facedown card, Reverse Trap."

The Women groaned in pain (2,900/1,400 - 1,300/1,400).

Flora resumed, "Much better. I Summon another Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the another knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her soldior lady."

The insect went in and stabbed its blade into the womens heart and she gasped and shattered into black shards.

(Flora: 5,200LP / Trevor: 6,500LP)

Flora resumed, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Switch my warrior to defense mode and thats all for me."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Play Smashing Ground."

The spanish warrior shattered.

Flora resumed, "I Tribute my knight for my 2nd Dark Ivy."

As the monster vanished, another one of the dark plants appeared (2,400/1,000).

Flora resumed, "I Equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush."

The plant began to glow.

Flora resumed, "Attack."

The plant women shot out its plant arm and a Pitch Dark Dragon appeared on the card (900/600) and it was struck by the plants arm and it shattered into shards.

(Flora: 5,200LP / Trevor: 4,700LP)

Flora smiled and replied, "Take that. Its your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and smiled at it.

Flora then replied, "Good card?"

Trevor smiled again and replied, "Sure is! I Play Pot Of Avarice."

He took his Soldior Lady, Cthoninan Soldior, Zombyra, Pitch Black Dragon and his Dark Squire and shuffled the cards into his deck and then he drew 2 new cards.

Trevor resumed, "I remove Double Pinsaka from play to special summon my La Sombra."

As he took the warrior and placed it in his RFP slot, a brunette and busty young woman appeared an the field and she had tanned skin, leotard with boots, gloves and a mask covering her face and she a long bullwhip for a weapon (1,800/1,000).

Trevor resumed, "You get to draw a card and what her effect is what you draw.

Flora drew a card and it was a vile germs card.

Trevor smiled and replied, "Sweet. Now 1 of your monsters goes boom."

The warrior swung her whip and it struck the plant women, blasting it to pixels.

Trevor then replied, "Now, direct attack."

The warrior swung her whip and it struck Flora in the chest.

(Flora: 3,400LP / Trevor: 4,700LP)

Trevor then replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, " I Remove 1 insect to summon my Aztekipede."

As she took out her Insect Knight and placed it in her RFP slot, a large green worm-like centipede appeared (1,900/400).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The worm went in and head-butted the feamle and she gasped and shattered into pixels.

(Flora: 3,400LP / Trevor: 4,600LP)

Flora then replied, "You lose your top card now."

Trevor took his top card (Which was A. Forces) and he placed it in his graveyard.

Flora resumed, "Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats all I can do for now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Equip him with a second Fairy Meteor Crush. Attack his facedown card."

The worm went in and slammed its head into the facedown card and a Famillar Knight appeared (1,200/1,400) and exploded into shards.

(Flora: 3,400LP / Trevor: 4,100LP)

Trevor took the top card (Which was a Dark Squire) and he placed in his graveyard.

Trevor resumed, "Now we both can special summon any level 4 or lower monster now."

Flora sighed and replied, "I Can't."

Trevor then replied, "I can. I Special summon my 2nd Dark Blade."

Another one of the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Flora sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Getsu Fuhma."

As he sat the card down, the female dark warrior appeared (1,700/1,200).

Trevor opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone."

As he placed the card in it and it shutted, the arena was covered in darkness (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/800) (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,100).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Getsu, attack."

The Swordsman went and with 3 slices of her sword, sliced the worm into 3 big pieces and each piece exploded into shards.

Trevor resumed, "Dark Blade, direct attack."

The Swordsman charged in and slashed her in the chest.

(Flora: 800LP / Trevor: 4,100LP)

Trevor resumed, "Your turn now."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I play Coins of Heaven."

Flora drew 5 new ones and Trevor only got 3 new cards.

Flora resumed, "I Summon my Pinch Hopper."

As she sat the card down, a large grasshopper appeared (1,000/1,200).

Flora resumed, "I play the spell card, Multiplacation of Ants."

The bug vanished and two green ants appeared (500/1,200 x2).

Flora resumed, "Now since by pinch hopper was sent to my graveyard, I Can special summon any insect from my hand and I choose 1 of my best cards."

As she placed the card onto her disk, a large creepy insect appeared that looked it was combination of a dragon and a giant hornet (2,400/1,500 - 2,900/1,500).

Flora then replied, "Meet my Brain Crusher!"

Trevor gulped and replied, "Of all monster I've ever had to face, that thing is the most creepist monster yet!"

Flora smiled and replied, "Thanks for noticing! Lets do it. Crusher, attack with sonic screech!"

The bug opened its mouth and let out a horrible sound that sounded like a wasp amplified a thousand times and Getsu groaned and shattered into pixels.

(Flora: 800LP / Trevor: 3,400LP)

Flora then replied, "I End my turn now."

Suddenly, Getsu appeared and she was covered in a gossamer film of webbing (1,700/1,200 - 2,200/800).

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Flora drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my female warrior for my Saber Beetle."

As the lady vanished, a beetle with a large horn appeared (2,400/600).

Flora resumed, "Lets do it. Saber Beetle, attack."

The Beetle charged in and slammed its horn into the warrior and he shattered into shards.

Flora resumed, "Brain Crusher, direct attack."

The bug screeched loudly again and Trevor covered his ears quickly.

(Flora: 800LP / Trevor: 400LP)

Flora then replied, "This duel is about over. I end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Trevor resumed, "Since your beating me on monsters, I'm can special summon my Fiend Megacyber."

As he placed the card onto his disk, a tall warrior with golden armor (2,200/1,200 - 2,700/800).

Trevor resumed, "I activate 1 of my facedown cards, Rising Energy."

he discarded a Warrior Returning Alive to his graveyard, and the golden armor warrior began to glow (2,700/800 - 4,200/800).

Trevor smiled and replied, "Its been fun, but I have to end this duel, darling."

Flora smiled and replied, "Go right ahead, my cute friend."

Trevor blushed and replied, "Okay then. Megacyber, attack her Brain Crusher now."

The Warrior went in and slammed his fist into the large insect and it exploded into shards minutes later.

(Flora: 0LP / Trevor: 400LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "That was a great duel."

Flora walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

Trevor smiled and replied, "Okay..what was that for?"

Flora smiled and replied, "Because ever since the duel started, I had a crush on you and I'm in love with you."

Trevor then replied, "Do want to be my girlfriend?"

Flora nodded and replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

She took two star cards and gave them to him and he took them.

Flora then replied, "Where do you live?"

Trevor then replied, "Domino City."

Flora smiled and replied, "Me too!"

Trevor then replied, "Cool."

Suddenly, they were both in a deep kiss.

--  
Cards made by me & others

Satellite Laser Balsam

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Satellite Cannon + Satellite Cannon + Satellite Cannon

This card can only be Special Summoned via Fusion Summon. Increase the ATK of this card by 3,000 during each of your End Phases. This cards ATK is reduced to zero after it makes an attack. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponents Defense Position Monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponens Life Points.

Charge / Normal Spell Card

Increase the ATK of all face-up "Satellite Cannons" on your side of the field by 2,000.

Debris Station / Normal Trap Card

You may activate this card when a "Satellite Cannon" on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Send two "Satellite Cannons" from your side of the field and/or your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon one "Satellite Laser Balsam" from your Fusion Deck in Attack Position. (This is considered a Fusion Summon.) When a "Satellite Laser Balsam" is summoned in this manner, increase its ATK by 3,000.

Note: These 3 cards were used by Prince Ojin at various times in the second season of Yugioh GX. All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

Dark Squire

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/2 Stars

When this card is Normal Summoned, move it into face-up Defense Position. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle while in a face-up position, both players draw two cards from their decks.

Double Pinsaka

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

When this card is face-up on your side of the field, you can negate one attack made by your opponent. This effect can only be used once per duel.

La Sombra

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/5 sTARS

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing one Dark Warrior Monster in your Graveyard from play. On the round this card is Special Summoned, your opponent draws one card. Enact the one of the following effects depending on the type of card drawn:

Monster: This card is destroyed.  
Spell: You may destroy one opposing Monster.  
Trap: This card may attack your opponent directly this round.

Note: These 3 cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Megatank

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,900/8 Stars

This card cannot be nornal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by remove 1 "Tank", "Medium Tank" and "Neotank" from your graveyard from play. This card is unffected by the effect of any trap card.

--

I'm awarding 10 Brownie Points for anyone that can figure out where I got the idea for Tank, Medium Tank, Neotank and Megatank from.

That was a intresting duel with a cute ending. In the next chapter, The 8 finalists are announced at the stadium and during that time, a duel happens and Saiyu Duels again. Who does he duel? Find out in the next Chapter That I'm Calling "Order To Charge" and it will be coming soon.


	28. Order To Charge

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 28: Order to Charge

--  
Crystal Palace Coffee House / 6:00pm

Tara, Troy and Cassie were in the lounge, each enjoying a donut and some coffee.

Troy sighed and replied, "Its good that we're all in the finals now."

Suddenly, The hotel manager came out and replied, "Get outside, quickly! Saiyu is about to make a announcement!"

The 3 kids got and headed outside.

--  
Outside the Hotel / 6:05pm

The Kids were outside and a large blimp was flying overhead and Saiyus picture was on it and he was sitting in a chair and then he began to speak "ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS. THE FINAL CARD BAG HAS BEEN WON. THE MAIN TOURNEMENT IS NOW OVER AND THE FINALS WILL BEGAN 2 DAYS FROM NOW. ALL CASH CARDS ARE NOW LOCKED OUT SO THEY CANNOT BE USED. THE TOURNEMENT FINALISTS WILL BE ANNOUNCED TOMARROW MORNING AT THE DUELATROPOLIS STADIUM WERE THE FINALS WILL TAKE PLACE AT. I HAVE ARRANGED FOR A SUPRISE DUEL WITH TWO INTRESTING OPPONETS AFTER THE 8 FINALISTS HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED AFTER THE DUEL IS OVER, THE FIRST 4 MATCHES WILL BE DECIDED RANDOMLY BY A MACHINE. THE FIRST MATCH WILL HAPPEN TWO DAYS FROM TODAY AT ABOUT 10:00AM. ALL 8 FINALISTS WILL REPORT TO RIGHT SIDE OF THE STADIUM TOMMAROW AT ABOUT 9:30 AND TWO OF MY MOST TRUSTED MEN WILL BE THERE TO GREET YOU AND LET YOU INTO THE ARENA. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW. I LOOK FOWARD TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU TO COME WATCH THE FINALS TAKE PLACE. THIS IS ALL FOR NOW. UNTIL TOMMAROW, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT."

The picture went out and the blimp charged up and flew away fast.

Troy sighed and replied, "That was intresting."

Tara then replied, "If I recall, my grandfather once told me that Seto Kaiba Started the Battle City Tournement with a large blimp."

Cassie nodded and replied, "I know. He had the finals on the blimp as well."

Troy then replied, "Lets head to the arcade and get to bed for a little shuteye."

Cassie then replied, "But the cash cards are locked out."

Troy smiled and replied, "I brought a 20 with me so we each can play for a little while."

Tara then replied, "You're always prepared, bro."

Troy looked at his sister and replied, "I try to be, sis."

The kids got up and headed towards the arcade.

--  
Ochiro's Hotel room / 8:45pm

Ochiro was preparing his deck for the finals and Makia was looking at the rare cards she got from her card bag that she won.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "This duel dragon deck of mine will win me the finals and The Duel City Championship."

Makia looked at him and replied, "You are going to win it all, daddy."

Ayami then replied, "Your Uncle Entered the Duelatropolis tournement, right?"

Ochiro then replied, "He sure did. He got 4 cards and then he betted them all in one duel...and lost them."

Makia then replied, "Who'd he lose to?"

Ochiro then replied, "To Barry Steps."

Makia then replied, "Was that Johny Steps's son?"

Ochiro nodded again and replied, "He ran a Cyber Girl Dancing deck."

Ayami then replied, "Just like his father, except without Musician King and Heavy Metal King."

Makia yawned and replied, "I'm going to get some shuteye."

Ochiro then replied, "Lets all get some sleep."

Ayami smiled and replied, "You have the best ideas, dear."

--  
Outside the Crystal Palace Resort / 9:15pm

Tara, Troy and Cassie were sitting on a bench, staring at the star-filled sky.

Troy smiled and replied, "It feels so good outside tonight."

Tara nodded and replied, "That is so true. The weather is beautiful."

Cassie then replied, "Its hard to believe that we'll probably have to face each other in the finals."

Troy looked at her and replied, "That is true, Cassie."

Tara nodded and replied, "It will be hard, but we'll duel as hard as we always do and won't stop at all."

Troy then replied, "That was impressive, sis."

Cassie then replied, "Indeed it was."

Troy then replied, "Lets get some sleep, gang."

The 3 nodded and went into the resort.

--  
The Next Day

Duel City Main Building / 1:45am

Saiyu in his main chair and he was at his computer, making sure everything was ready for the finals. Torau was watching from behind him.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Well, that is finally done."

Torau then replied, "Who are those two duelists your inviting to duel later?"

Saiyu got up and he got next to his eye and he whispered something into it.

Torau gasped and replied, "No why. Are you serious?"

Saiyu then replied, "Of course I am. Those two will make this finals opener the best since the former grandmaster creamed that machiners duelist many years ago."

Torau nodded and replied, "You really know how to throw a great tournement, sir."

Saiyu then replied, "I know, I know."

--  
Outside the Stadium / 9:30am

All 8 finalists were outside the stadium, awaiting someone to get them inside.

Troy saw Dragina and replied, "Dragina?"

Dragina turned around and he saw him and he smiled and replied, "You 3 are in the finals?"

Troy then replied, "Sure are, sir."

Suddenly,Torau came in and he was wearing a fancy grey and he replied, "Are you 3 ready to enter the finals?"

They only nodded to him.

The man then replied, "Okay, then. By the way, I'm Torau Yamaguchi. Follow me, please."

He entered the arena and the 8 finalists followed him.

--  
Stadium Grouds / 10:00am

The whole stadium was packed with duelists awaiting to watch the finals begin. In the middle of stadium was Saiyu's podium and 2 chairs. Infront of the podium were 8 comfortable red easy chairs.

Saiyu came out and everyone cheered as he approached the podium in the middle of the arena and then the cheering ended quickly.

Saiyu began to speak into the podium, "Welcome everyone to The Duel City Finals here in the stadium. I'm proud of all of you all for dueling and having a load of fun."

Everyone cheered again.

Saiyu resumed, "Congrats to the 10 duelists that have won their card bags. I thank my elimanators for being tough duelists. Now for the main event. These 8 finalists worked hard and each have won spot in the finals. Before I announce them. Here are two of the most popular and top rated radio show hosts in all of Calafornia. Here are Carly Stevens and Sam Refmen of WTAZ In Los Angeles."

Suddenly, Two tall women came into the arena and one was wearing a 3 piece blue bikini and the other a 3 piece red bikini. Everyone cheered again.

The girls got to the podium and Saiyu smiled and replied, "Welcome, ladies."

The Girls nodded and replied, "Hi, Saiyu."

Saiyu then replied, "Are you two ready to announce the finalists?"

Carly then replied, "Yes, sir."

Sam smiled and replied, "It will be a honor."

Saiyu handied them both a sheet and he went and sat down on a nearby bench.

The ladies went to the podium and Carly began to speak into it, "Here are the finalists in order they entered the finals. First, Here is the harpie queen herself. From Domino City,Japan, here's Cassie Crowler!"

Cassie came in with her disk on her arm and sat down on one of the chairs.

Sam then replied, "Our 2nd finalist is the master of ancient machines and they're ready to go. Also From Domino City, Kojira Kaiba!"

Kojira came in and sat next Cassie.

Carly then replied, "Our Next Finalist, From his deck, he's known as the Ha Des Kid. Also from Domino City Here's Troy Muto!"

Troy came out and sat next to Kojira.

Sam then replied, "Next up. He's a mysterious young man and his deck is a thieves paradise. From Mexico City, Mexico, Here's Armando Riveria!"

Armando came out and he was a musclar teenaged boy with a white shirt and red shorts.

"He's cute.", Cassie thought to herself as he sat down.

Carly resumed, "Next up, This guy and his brother are great fisherman and awesome water duelists. From Orlando, Flordia, Here's Blake Smith!"

Blake came out and sat next to Armando.

Sam resumed, "Next up, His deck would make a young child happy for the rest of its childhood. From Moscow, Russia, Here's Vladimir Draganov!"

Dragina came out and sat next to Blake.

Carly resumed, "Our 7th Finalist has a deck that honors dragons, dragons and more dragons. From Tokyo, Japan, Here's Ochiro Kuwasaki!"

Ochiro came out and sat next To Dragina.

Sam Resumed, "Our finalist has a deck that honors monsters that evolve and go to the next level. From Domino City, Japan, Here's Tara Muto!"

Tara Came out and sat next To Ochiro.

Carly then replied, "These are the Duel City Finalists!"

The Crowd cheered loudly once again.

Saiyu got up and he headed towards the podium and replied, "I'm very proud of you 8 duelists for making it this far through the tournement, well done. Can I ask all 8 of you to wait on the bench?"

The 8 finalists got up and sat down on the bench nearby.

Saiyu resumed, "Before I start announcing who's facing who, I have a surpise duel for you. These two duelists are two of the highest-rated duelists in the world. These 2 were in the finals with me as well and are 2 of my best friends. Carly, would you do the honors?"

Carly smiled and replied, "Of course. Here are top two Duelatropolis duelists Kenny Muto and Jill Crowler!"

The Crowd was cheering even louder as Kenny and Jill came out of the other entrance.

Troy gasped and replied, "No way..."

Tara then replied, "Dad?"

Cassie then replied, "Mom?"

Kenny saw his two kids and he smiled and replied, "I'm proud of you both, kids. Mom says hi to you both."

The kids nodded to their father.

They both walked to Saiyu and He smiled and replied, "Nice to see the both of you again."

Kenny then replied, "Likewise, Saiyu."

Jill then replied, "Okay, cool."

Saiyu then replied, "In honor the finals, You two will duel until we have a winner!"

Saiyu got out of the way as the two duelists activated their disks."

Saiyu then replied, "Lets get ready to duel!".

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Jill 8,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Jill drew a card and replied, "Thank you. I Summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and that will end my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider!"

As she sat the card down, the axe wielding warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Raider, attack!"

The Warrior charged towards the facedown card and a mystic elf appeared (800/2,000) and blocked the attack.

Kenny smiled and replied, "I activate Cross Counter!"

The Elf glowed and fired a ball of light and it fired and it struck the barbarian and he shattered into shards.

(Jill 7,700LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my elf for my Dark Red Enchanter!"

As the facedown card vanished, a mage with a dark-red outfit appeared with its magicial staff (1,700/2,300).

Kenny resumed, "When this guy is summoned, it gets 2 spell counters and it gains 300 ATK per counter."

Suddenly, The enchanters rod began to glow (1,700/2,300 - 2,300/2,300).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Iron Knight!"

The Spellcasters rod powered up and he fired a shot of energy and it struck the warrior in the chest and he exploded into pixels.

(Jill 7,200LP / Kenny: 8,000LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Summon Priest in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a old man appeared wearing a purple mages outfit (800/1,600) And it knelt quickly.

Kenny resumed, "When he's summoned, he goes right into defense mode. And By Discarding 1 spell card from my hand to my graveyard, I can special summon 1 level 4 monster from my deck!"

He discarded a thousand knives to his graveyard and then a beautiful woman wearing a pure white dress, cloak, and bonnet appeared, holding a knobbed staff. (1,400/1,000)

Kenny resumed, "Meet my Sage of Silence. When monsters are special summoned by my priest, they cannot attack until my next turn and my priest cannot be tributed in anyway. Dark Enchanter, blast her facedown card into next week!"

The spellcaster fired a shot at the facedown card and a Mataza the zapper on the card (1,300/800) and shattered into pixels.

Jill quickly replied, "I activate scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4) and the enchanter began to glow (2,300/2,300 - 2,600/2,300).

Kenny sighed and replied, "Oh well. I activate his ability. By Getting red of two of his counters, he makes you discard a card."

The spellcasters staff glowed (2,600/2,300 - 2,000/2,300) and 1 of Jills cards began to glow and she took it (Which was a reinforcements card) and she discarded it.

Kenny resumed, "I end my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombyra!"

As she sat the card down, the dark hero appeared (2,100/500).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his sage!"

The hero went in with his fist..

Kenny quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender! Now your spellcaster attacks my enchanter!"

The hero instead went towards the more powerful mage and slugged him in the stomach and he groaned and exploded into red and black shards.

(Jill 7,200LP / Kenny: 7,900LP)

Jill resumed, "I end my turn with 2 facedowns."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my sage for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As the women vanished, the beautiful apprentice of the dark magician appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Zombyra now!"

The mage powered up her staff.

Jill quickly replied, " I activate Draining Shield!"

The attack fired and struck a invisible barrier.

(Jill 9,200LP / Kenny: 7,900LP)

Kenny sighed and replied, "I end with 1 facedown card then."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Zombyra for my Freed the matchless General!"

As the dark warrior vanished, the legendary general appeared (2,300/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. attack her dark Magician girl!"

The Warrior went in and slashed the young women across the chest and she shattered into black shards.

(Jill 9,200LP / Kenny: 7,600LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take that, my friend."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Play shield crush on 1 of your tokens and thats it for me."

1 of the 4 tokens shattered into pixels.

Jill drew a card and replied, "I play the warrior returning alive."

She got back her Gearfried and placed it in her hand.

Jill resumed, "I Summon my warrior again."

As she sat the card down, the iron knight appeared (1,800/1,600).

Kenny quickly replied, "I activate the trap card, The Transmigration Prophecy!"

He took his Sage of silence and his Dark magician girl and shuffled the cards into his deck.

Troy smiled and replied, "That was one of the cards I suggested for his deck."

Tara nodded and replied, "That trap card can really any type of deck out."

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Freed, attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the priest and he shattered into shards.

Jill resumed, "Gearfried, take out his facedown card!"

The warrior went and a mystic Elf appeared on the card (800/2,000) and the warrior retreated to Jills side of the field.

(Jill 9,000LP / Kenny: 7,600LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate Spell economics!"

The appeared on the field.

Kenny resumed, "I activate the spell card, Dark Magic Curtain! Usually i have to pay half of my lifepoints, but my economics card helps that!"

A large purple curtain appeared and it opened and the famous purple-robed magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

The Crowd cheered as the legendary magician appeared on the field.

Kenny resumed, "I activate Diffusion Wave Motion!"

Tara smiled and replied, "He has many cards that he can use with that spell economics card."

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Blast all of her monsters into next week!"

The mages staff began glow and fired 5 different attacks and the sheep tokens were sliced to bits by the attack and then Gearfried shattered into shards and then Freed groaned and shattered into shards as well.

(Jill 8,000LP / Kenny: 7,600LP)

Kenny laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the white mage appeared (1,700/1,900).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack at the facedown card and a Command Knight appeared on the card (1,200/1,900 - 1,600/1,900) and was blown to pieces.

Kenny resumed, "White mage, direct attack!"

the mage fired its attack and it struck Jill in her chest.

(Jill 6,300LP / Kenny: 7,600LP)

Kenny laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blue Flame Swordsman!"

As he sat the car ddown, the blue flammed warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I play monster reborn to revive Gearfried."

For the 3 time this duel, Gearfried appeared (1,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "I take 1,000 points and add them to gearfried!"

The swordsman ATK went down (1,800/1,600 - 800/1,600) and Gearfrieds ATK went up (1,800/1,600 - 2,800/1,600).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Dark Magician!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the mage across the chest and he groaned and shattered into pixels.

(Jill 6,300LP / Kenny: 7,300LP)

Jill resumed, "Take that! I set 1 more card facedown and its your turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I switch my mage to defense mode and I set 1 more card facedown and that will do it for me."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my gearfried for my 2nd Freed!"

as the iron knight vanished, the legendary general appeared (2,300/1,700).

The warrior charged in..

Kenny smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Mirror Force!"

Jill smiled and rreplied, "I activate Dark Bribe!"

The trap card shattered to pieces and Kenny drew a card from his deck and the General went in and slashed the mage and he shattered into pixels.

Jill resumed, "Swordsman, attack his facedown card!"

the swordsman went in and slashed the facedown card and a young spellcaster appeared (300/800) and shattered into shards.

Kenny then replied, "Thats my apprentice magician!"

Suddenly, another facedown card appeared.

Jill sighed and replied, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, the young female mage with a crescent staff appeared (300/400).

Kenny resumed, "Thanks to my magician of faith, I get back a spell card!"

He took back his dark magic curtain.

Kenny resumed, "I Play dark magic curtain once again!"

Suddenly, the dark magician appeared again (2,100/1,500).

Kenny resumed, "I tribute my magician of faith for my dark magician girl!"

As the female vanished, the beautiful apprentice appeared again next to her teacher (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Dark Magician, Attack gearfried!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck the knight and he exploded into shards.

Kenny resumed, "Dark Magician girl, attack!"

the mage fired its attack and it struck the blue flame warrior and he exploded into s ball of blue fire.

(Jill 5,400LP / Kenny: 7,300LP)

Suddenly, the orginal flame swordsman appeared (1,800/1,600).

Kenny resumed, "Okay, then. I end my turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Switch him to defense mode and I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kenny drew a card.

Jill quickly replied, "I activate threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard.

Kenny sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I play Bronze Knights!"

She discarded two cards (Which were Swordsman of landster and a Dark Blade) and she placed them into her graveyard and then two knights with shining armor appeared (500/500 x2).

Jill resumed, "I tribute my 3 warriors for my ultimate warrior!"

As the 3 cards vanished, The legendary Gilford the lightning appeared (2,800/1,400).

Kenny gulped and replied, "Ah, nuts!"

The Warriors sword began to glow and he pointed his sword at the two warriors and two bolts of lightning came out and struck both warriors, blasting them both into pixels.

Jill resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed Kenny across the chest.

(Jill 5,400LP / Kenny: 4,500LP)

Jill laughed and replied, "Take that, Kenny! Your turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster as well And gilford, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Kenny smiled and replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Spellbinding circle!"

The trap circle appeared around the warriors chest.

Jill sighed and replied, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Play my second silent doom."

The Dark Magician appeared and knelt (2,500/2,100).

Kenny resumed, "I play the spell card, Return of the mage."

Suddenly, Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I tribute both of these mages for my Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

As the two mages vanished, a large mage appeared with its scepter and black outfit (3,200/2,800).

Troy smiled nad replied, "Its him."

Tara smiled as well and replied, "Its his most powerful card!"

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with celestial blast attack!"

the mage fired its attack and it struck the warrior and he groaned and exploded into electified pixels and the circle shattered as well.

(Jill 5,000LP / Kenny: 4,500LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! I set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I activate Meterain! Attack her facedown card!"

The mage fired his attack and a Marauding Captain appeared on the card (1,200/800) and was blown to pieces when struck by the magic.

(Jill 2,600LP / Kenny: 4,500LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Take that! Its now your turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, A Warriors Gift!"

Kenny then replied, "What does it do?"

Jill resumed, "I can only use this card if I have 2 or less cards in my hand. I remove 1 warrior from play and I Can draw cards equal to its level."

She took her Command Knight out of her graveyard and then she drew 4 new cards from my her deck.

Jill resumed, "I play polymerization to fuse my Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight and King's Knight together!"

As the 3 knights appeared and vanished, A larger warrior appeared with a huge sword (3,800/2,500).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his sorcerer now!"

The warrior went and with slash of his sword, blasted the sorcerer into pixels.

(Jill 2,600LP / Kenny: 3,900LP)

Jill then replied, "I activate De-Fusion now!"

The larger knight vanished and the 3 other knights appeared (1,600/1,400) (1,500/1,600) (1,900/1,000).

Troy sighed and replied, "She's ending it the same why as in Duelatropolis."

Jill laughed and replied, "This ends now. Queens Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in..

Kenny smiled and replied, "Not a chance! I Activate Draining Shield!"

The knight struck a barrier.

(Jill 2,600LP / Kenny: 5,500LP)

Troy sighed and replied, "That was a close one."

Tara nodded and replied, "Indeed it was a close call."

Suddenly, the two other knights slashed him in the chest.

(Jill 2,600LP / Kenny: 2,000LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Nice move, Kenny."

Kenny smiled and replied, "Thanks!"

Jill resumed, "Okay then. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, the magicial warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Queen's Knight!"

The magicial warrior swung his sword and a a wave of dark magic struck the knight and she shattered into shards.

(Jill 2,200LP / Kenny: 2,000LP)

Kenny resumed, "Take that. I end with 1 facedown card."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I play Premature Burial!"

Gilford The Lightning appeared (2,800/1,400).

Jill then replied, "I set a monster and now Gilford, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and was about to slash the magicial warrior..

Kenny laughed and replied, "No way! I activate Trap Of Darkness!"

Jill gulped and replied, "Where'd you get a card that rare?"

Kenny then replied, "Saiyu gave it me for my 38th birthday. I remove my mirror force!"

The card changed into a copy of mirror force and Jills warriors were blasted into pixels.

(Jill 2,200LP / Kenny: 1,000LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "Lucky move, dude. I End my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute breaker to summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

As breaker vanished, the mage appeared (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "I Discard a card to summon The Tricky!"

As he discared his final card (Which was a Magic Cylinder) and he placed in his graveyard and then a odd mage appeared and for a face it was a question mark (2,000/1,200).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Tricky, attack!"

The spellcaster went in and a Hayabusa Knight appeared (1,000/700) and the wizard punched the warrior in the stomach and it shattered into shards.

Kenny then replied, "Dark Magician Girl, end this duel now!"

The mages staff began to glow and she fired its attack and It Struck Jill in the chest.

(Jill 0LP / Kenny: 1,000LP)

Saiyu got up and replied, "The winner of this duel is the dark magician master himself, Kenny Muto!"

The Crowd cheered again.

Tara and Troy got up and ran to their father and Tara smiled and replied, "Great win, daddy!"

Troy then replied, "Dad, awesome duel."

Kenny nodded and replied, "She's a really great duelist."

Jill walked to them and replied, "Great duel, Kenny!"

Kenny nodded and replied, "Likewise, my friend."

Saiyu got up and replied, "I Will anounce the finals in about 10 minutes. So stay put and came back to here who faces who."

The crowd cheered again.

Bronze Knights / Normal Spell Card

Discard any number of cards from your hand. Special Summon one "Bronze Knight Token" (Warrior/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star) for each card you discarded in Attack Mode.

Note: This card was first used by Gurimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part Two)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Blue Flame Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

Card Description: Some believe that this flaming Warrior clad in blue is simply the alter-ego of his more famous namesake. You can decrease the ATK of this Monster to increase the ATK of another face-up Monster on the field by the same amount. This effect can be used during your opponent's turn. If this Monster is destroyed, you may Special Summon one "Flame Swordsman" from your Fusion Deck or Graveyard.

Note: This card was used by Joey in the yugioh Episode "Fighting For a Friend (Part 4)". all creative credit goes to the write of that episode.

Summon Priest Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

This card cannot be Tributed. If this monster is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, switch it to Defense Position. Once per turn, by discarding a Spell Card from your hand, search your Deck for a Level 4 monster and Special Summon it. The special summoned monster cannot attack this turn.

Arcana Knight Joker

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light ATK: 3,800/DEF:2,500/9 Stars

Queen's Knight + Jack's Knight + King's Knight

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field, if a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster targets this card, you may discard the same type of card to negate the effect.

Trap of Darkness / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when you have 3000 Life Points or less. Pay 1000 Life Points. Select and remove from play 1 Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard. The effect of this card becomes the same as that Normal Trap Card.

The Tricky

Spellcaster/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/5 Stars

You can Special Summon this card by discarding one card from your hand.

Note: these 4 cards are japanese promotion cards that have not been released in the United States yet.

A Warrior's Gift/ Normal Spell Card

Activate only if you have 2 or less cards in your hand (excluding this card). Remove from play 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard. Draw cards equal to the removed monster's Level.

Note: This card was created by Crazy Little Devil and all creative credit goes to him.

Return of the mage / Equip spell card

Image: Dark Magician Girl walking towards a city and her robe and outfit is tattered and has holes in it

Special summon 1 Spellcaster monster with 2,000 ATK or less to your side of the field in attack postion and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster and if the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

--

That was a great duel. In the next chapter, two things happen: the announcement of who faces who and a duel. During the night, Kristin hears some weird noises and she heads outside to find out its Shade an she wants to duel her for control of her body. Who will win the duel? Find out in the next chapter that I'm calling "Double Snare" and it will be coming soon.


	29. Double Snare

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 29: Double Snare

--  
Duel City Stadium / 12:00pm

A large machine was there and it looked like a large slot machine.

Saiyu took his microphone and replied, "This machine will decide who will face who in the finals."

The machine started up and a picture of each finalist ran through the machine.

Saiyu then replied, "Here's how it works. that are 8 numbered balls in the machine. Each duelist has a number and when two balls came out, thats who would face who in the finals."

The machine stopped on a 3 on 5.

Saiyu then replied, "The first match is Blake Smith and Troy Muto!"

The machine started up again and then a 2 and 6 came up.

Saiyu then replied, "The 2nd match is Kojira Kaiba and Vladimir Draganov!"

The machine started again and a 7 and 8 came up.

Saiyu resumed, "The next match is Ochiro Kuwasaki and Tara Muto and the means the final match is Cassie Crowler and Aramando Riveria! The first match will be at 10:00 tomarrow morning in this stadium. The cash cards are reactivated, but the 8 finalists can get everything for free, except for clothes and cards. So until them, have a great night."

The crowd cheered again.

--  
Neotown Steakhouse / 12:30pm

Troy, Tara, and Cassie were awaiting their free lunches they have ordered.

Troy smiled and replied, "I'm facing Blake? Wonder if he has redone his deck at all."

Cassie sighed and replied, "I Wonder what deck Armando is going to use."

Tara then replied, "I've heard of Ochiro. He has one of the best dragon decks in the world. He was doing a interview onetime on a dueling show in New York and the host asked him if he'd ever want the 3 Blue eyes in his deck, he said no. Ochiro said that his deck is good enough and he did'nt anymore firepower."

Cassie then replied, "What a noble duelist he is."

Troy nodded and replied, "Indeed. I See Dragina is going to face Kojira. That'll be a great match."

Troy then replied, "They both have great decks. They'll both duel great in their duel."

Suddenly, Garret came out of the kitchen with 3 plates of food.

Garret then replied, "Okay. Fish and Chips?"

Tara nodded and he sat her food infront of her.

Garret grabbed another plate, Sirloin and Fries?"

Troy nodded and he handied him his plate of food.

Garret took the final plate and replied, "You must have this Chicken Fried Steak with a loaded baked potato."

He handied Cassie the plate.

Garret smiled and replied, "Also, good luck to the each of you in the finals."

He then took the tray and left towards the kitchen and kids started to eat.

--  
Crystal Palace (Kojiras room) / 12:45pm

Kojira was in his room, preparing his deck for the finals and finished adding cards a second ago.

Kojira then replied, "This deck will win me the finals and the tital Of Duel City King!"

--  
El Cantia Mexician Cafe / 1:15pm

Armando was looking at his deck while enjoying a large plate of steak & cheese nachos he ordered earlier. He had a side deck of 14 cards nearby.

Armando then replied, "With these 4 cards, my deck will be unstoppable!"

Armando added the cards and he shuffled his new deck and placed it in his deck case.

--  
Draginas Hotel room / 1:30pm

Dragina was looking at his toy deck while drinking a bottle of diet cherry coke.

Dragina smiled and replied, "My toy deck will be unstoppable!"

--  
Fishermans Cafe / 1:45pm

Blake was looking at his deck and preparing it for one last duel before his order came back. Michael was at the table as well, eating a plate of popcorn shrimp.

Blake smiled and replied, "My deck is now ready for anything Troy throws at me!"

Michael then replied, "He has one of the best fiend decks in the game. He'll be a tought opponet, but you'll do fine, bro!"

Blake nodded to his brother and he want back to work on his deck.

--  
Ochiros room / 2:15pm

Ochiro was in his room, feasting on a bag of cheeseburgers he bought after leaving the stadium.

Ochiro then replied, "My deck is ready to cream her level deck."

Ayami smiled and replied, "You'll do great in your duel, dear."

Suddenly, Makia came out and she was holding onto a card and she smiled and replied, "I think this card will help your deck in alot, daddy."

Ochiro took the card he read it and he gulped and replied, "This card is perfect! Thanks, honey."

Makia smiled and replied, "Anything to help you out, daddy."

Ochiro then replied, "How does dinner at the neohouse tonight sound to the both of you?"

Makia then replied, "Sounds good to me."

Ayami then replied, "Great choice, dear."

Ochiro then replied, "Now back to my deck."

He want to his desk and sat down to work on it some more.

--  
Duel City main Building / 5:00pm

Saiyu was finshing last minute changes before the finals began.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "This is'nt easy, but someone has to to do it."

Torau then replied, "That is true, sir."

Saiyu looked at Torau and replied, "You've done a great job since I've hired you, Torau. Thanks for all of your hard work with the tournement."

Torau smiled and replied, "It is no problem at all, sir."

--  
Duel City Park / 6:30pm

Tara, Troy and Cassie were in the park and they were sitting on a bench they had found nearby.

Cassie sighed and replied, "My harpie deck is ready to go."

Tara then replied, "With some new cards I added to it last night, my level deck is ready to kick some butt."

Troy then replied, "Ha Des and his army is ready to kick some but as well."

Cassie then replied, "If we have to face each other, we'll continue to duel hard, no matter what!"

Troy and Tara only nodded.

--  
Kristins Hotel room / 1:00am

Kristin was sleeping soundly in her bed. Her room was across from her parents room.

"Came out and see me again, old friend.", A voice was heard in her head.

Kristin suddenly got up and replied, "What the heck was that all about?"

"Duel me outside, old friend.", the voice said.  
Kristin sighed as she went to her clothes basket and got out a pair of grey sweatpants and she want into the bathroom.

--  
Outside the hotel / 1:15am

Kristin was outside, with her duel disk on her arm.

Kristin growled and replied, "Whoever are you are, where are you?"

I'm at the Duel City Beach. I'm on the east side."

Kristin sighed and replied, "Sounds famillar to me."

She went towards the beach shore.

--  
Duel City beach / 1:30am

Kristin got to the beach she someone famillar...herself...but in her gothic stage.

Kristin then replied, "Its you?"

the other girl turned around and it was indeed Shade and she replied, "We meet again, Kristin."

Kristin then replied, "Why won't you leave me alone at night?"

Shade then replied, "I want to be part of you again."

Kristin then replied, "Not a chance, dark girl! I love my fairy deck and thanks to this deck, I kicked Wallys ass with it and got my revenge I needed."

Shade sighed and replied, "The only way I'll leave you alone is if you duel me with your damn deck of yours."

Kristin smiled and replied, "To get rid of you, anything!"

Shade then replied, "And since you agreed to this duel. If you lose the duel, I got your body forever."

Kristin sighed as they both activated their disks and both LP counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!", they both shouted loudly.

(Shade: 8,000LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards.

Shade drew a card and replied, "I'll start this duel with 1 monster in defense mode and I Set 1 more card facedown and that ends my turn."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zolga!"

As she sat the card down, the sand fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Zolga, attack!"

The fairy went in and a Sangan appeared on the card (1,000/600) and the fairy slammed into it and it shattered into pixels.

Shade took her deck and she found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Kristin resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster again and thats my turn."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I offer my Zolga for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the sand fairy vanished, the majestic fairy warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Kristin began to glow.

(Shade: 8,000LP / Kristin: 10,000LP)

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Airknight, attack!"

The fairy charged in...

Shade sighed and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Negate attack."

The fairy swung his sword and it struck a barrier.

Kristin sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Obsidian Dragon for my Darknight Parshath."

Kristin then replied, "Your WHAT?"

As the facedown card vanished, a darker more eviler version of the Fairy appeared and he had evil look on its face (1,900/1,500).

Kristin growled and replied, "Why I outta..."

Shade sighed and replied, "He gets 100 ATK for every dark monster in my graveyard."

His sword began to glow (1,900/1,500 - 2,100/1,500).

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Darknight, attack with dark slash."

The warrior charged in and slashed the airknight and he shattered into shards of light.

(Shade: 8,000LP / Kristin: 9,800LP)

Shade then replied, "Your move now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Grepher in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, the evil dark version of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600).

Shade resumed, "Now for its ability. By discarding 1 dark monster from my hand, I can discard a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard."

She took a Dark Crusader and placed in her graveyard and she took her deck and found a card (Which is a Gil Garth) and placed in her graveyard. When she finished, Darknights ATK went up (2,100/1,500 - 2,300/1,500).

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card, Darknight."

The fairy went in and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the sword stabbed into the fairy and it did nothing.

(Shade: 7,000LP / Kristin: 9,800LP)

Shade sighed and replied, "Whatever. I activate Shield crush on your fairy and thats my turn."

the fairy shattered into pixels.

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mudora!"

As she sat the card down, the fairy warrior appeared (1,500/1,800 - 2,400/1,800).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Mudora, wipe out Airknights evil twin now!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the evil fairy and he gasped and shattered into black shards.

(Shade: 6,900LP / Kristin: 9,800LP)

Kristin laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Switch grepher to defense mode and thats my turn."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As she sa tthe card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Witchy, attack!"

The fairy produced a ball of energy and she fired it and it struck the dark warrior and he shattered into pixels.

Kirstin resumed, "Mudora, attack!"

The warrior went in and a mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and was sliced in half by the warriors sword.

anothet tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Kristin resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "To Summon my next creature, I have to remove 1 dark monster in my hand on my side of the field from play."

She took her Obsidan dragon and placed in her RFP slot and then her tomato vanished and then a tall women with black skin and she was dark red skates and she had long black hair (2,100/800).

Shade resumed, "Meet my Dark Blader."

Kristin sighed and replied, "The dark version of Cyber blader."

Shade resumed, "And Here's her ability. By removing 2 dark monsters from play, I can double Her ATK."

As she took out her 2nd tomato and Gil garth, the ATK doubled (2,100/800 - 4,200/800).

Shade resumed, "I now play Burial from the different Dimension."

She took her two tomatoes and Gil garth and placed them back into her graveyard.

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her fairy warrior."

The warrior went in and she slammed her foot into the fairys stomach and he exploded into shards.

(Shade: 6,900LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

Shade resumed, "I was only allowed to use her ability once. Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The fairy fired a ball of energy and it struck the fairy in the chest and she shattered into pixels.

(Shade: 6,500LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

Kristin laughed and replied, "Take that, girl. Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Valkyra in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, a dark evil version of Kristins fairy appeared with a evil look (1,800/1,050).

Kristin growled and replied, "Great, another dark version of my monsters."

Shade resumed, "I Play double summon to gemini summon her."

The evil fairy started to glow (1,800/1,050 - 2,100/1,050).

Shade resumed, "Her ability is that only once, I can place a spell counter on her and she gains 300 ATK. Attack her fairy."

The fairys eyes and hands began to glow and then she fired a beam of dark light from her hands and it struck kristins fairy and she shattered into pixels.

(Shade: 6,500LP / Kristin: 7,700LP)

Shade resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I play monster reincarnation"

She discarded a silver bow and arrow to her graveyard and she got back one of her fairies.

Kristin resumed, "I set a monster in defense mode and thats all I can do."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Play coins of heaven."

She drew 4 cards and Kristin drew 3 new cards.

Shade resumed, "I activate the spell card, Soul Absorption and I Summon a monster facedown and my dark witch, attack."

The fairy fired another beam of darkness and a Spirit of the harp appeared on the card (800/2,000) and she was struck by the evil light and shattered into pixels.  
Shade resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I summon my Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As she sat the card, the majestic crystal lion-like fairy appeared (2,400/1,400).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Wipe out that evil fairy!"

The fairy opened its mouth and fired a wave of red energy and it struck the evil fairy and she shattered into black shards.

(Shade: 6,200LP / Kristin: 7,700LP)

Kristin resumed, "I Play Dimensionhole!"

Ohka vanished in a flash of light.

Kristin resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Dark Eruption. This lets me take any dark monster with 1,500 ATK or less from my deck and it lets me add it to my hand."

She took her deck out and she found the she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Shade resumed, "I activate the spell card, Fires of Doomsday."

Suddenly, two fiends appeared and kenlt (0/0 x2).

Shade resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

As Kristin drew her card, Ohka appeared again (2,400/1,400).

Shade quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

Kristin sighed and replied, "Oh well then. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my."

Shade drew a card and replied, " I tribute both of my tokens for my Dark Nephthys."

As the tokens vanished, A evil phoenix appeared with its black feathers and skin and it gave a evil caw (2,400/1,000).

Shade opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone."

As he slid the card into the field slot and it shut, the arena was covered in darkness and the phoneix cawed in power (2,400/1,000 - 2,900/600)

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her fairy with your dark flame attack."

The bired fired a breath of black fire and it struck the mech and it cracked and shattered into crystal-like shards.

(Shade: 6,200LP / Kristin: 7,300LP)

Shade resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I summon my armegeddon knight in attack mode."

As she sat the card down, a warrior with a tattered cape, black armor and a sword appeared (1,400/1,200 - 1,900/800).

Shade resumed, "When he's summoned, I can take any dark monster and send it to my graveyard."

She took her deck out and found a card she wanted and she slid it into her graveyard.

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack."

The warrior went in and a kelbek appeared on the card (1,500/1,800) and with one slice of his sword, the sand fairy was cleaved in two. The pieces shattered into shards.

The knight vanished.

Shade resumed, "Nephthys, direct attack."

The phoenix opened its mouth..

Kristin quickly replied, "I activate the trap card, Draining Shield!"

the bird fired its attack and it was absorbed into a barrier that surronded Kristin.

(Shade: 6,200LP / Kristin: 10,200LP)

Shade quickly replied, "I activate the trap card, Helpful gain."

(Shade: 9,100LP / Kristin: 10,200LP)

Kristin then replied, "What the heck happened?"

Shade resumed, "My trap can only be activated when you gain 1,000 or more lifepoints and then I gain the same amount. Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I activate mystical Space typhoon!"

The storm began and the darkness was no more (2,900/600 - 2,400/1,000).

Kristin resumed, "I activate premature burial!"

Suddenly, Ohka appeared (2,400/1,400).

Kristin resumed, "I summon my Shining Angel!"

As she sa tthe card, a beautiful angel appeared (1,400/800).

Kristin resumed, "I play double spell!"

She discarded a Shine Palace equip to her graveyard.

Kristin resumed, "I'm coping your Double Summon and I'm using it to tribute my monsters for my Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

As the two fairies vanished, a beautiful dragon-like fairy appeared with a roar (2,900/1,800).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her dark chicken with majestic light!"

The fairies body began to glow and then it opened its mouth and fired a beam of light and it struck the phoenix and it cawed loudly before exploding into black shards.

(Shade: 8,600LP / Kristin: 9,400LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I place 1 card facedown and that will do it."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "Goryu, wipe out her facedown card!

The fairy-like dragon fired another beam of light and a double coston appeared (1,700/1,650) and the beam struck it and it shattered into pixels.

(Shade: 7,350LP / Kristin: 9,400LP)

Kristin resumed, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I activate call of the haunted."

Double coston appeared again (1,700/1,650).

Shade resumed, "I tribute it for my Darklord Zerato!"

Kristin growled and replied, "Another dark remake of my fairies?"

As the coston vanished, the dark evil version of Zerato appeared (2,800/2,300).

Kristin only gave him a pissed-off look.

Shade resumed, "I activate his ability. By discarding 1 dark monster.."

She discarded a unknown monster to his graveyard.

Shade resumed, "Your monsters go boom."

The fairy pointed his sword towards the large fairy and fired a beam of darkness and it struck the fairy, blasting it to pixels.

Shade resumed, "Darklord, attack."

The fairy went in and slashed Kristin.

(Shade: 7,350LP / Kristin: 6,600LP)

Shade resumed, "Since I used his ability, he goes boom and thats my turn."

The fairy exploded into black shards.

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Dunamis!"

As she sat the card down, another of the cute witches appeared (1,800/1,050).

Kristin resumed, "Direct attack!"

The fairy fired shadow ball and it struck her in the chest.

(Shade: 5,550LP / Kristin: 6,600LP)

Kristin resumed, "I activate the spell card, De-Spell!"

The magic spell shot and struck the absorption card and it shattered.

Kristin resumed, "I End my turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I play another Fires of doomsday."

2 more of the tokens appeared (0/0 x2).

Shade resumed, "I Set 2 cards and thats my turn."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I play pot of greed."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Kristin resumed, "Witch, destroy 1 of her tokens!"

The witch fired its attack and one of the 2 tokens was blown to pieces.

Kristin sighed and replied, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I activate Awakening From Beyond. You get to draw 2 cards and I get to add monster from my graveyard to my hand."

As Kristin drew 2 cards from her deck, Shade took a card out of her graveyard and placed it in her hand.

Shade resumed, "I play silent doom."

Gil Garth appeared and knelt (1,800/1,500).

Shade resumed, "I tribute both of my monsters for my Dark Horus."

As the monsters vanished, the dark eviler version of horus the black flame dragon appeared with a roar (3,000/1,800).

Kristin gulped as she saw the large monster land on Shades side of the field.

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her fairy with dark flames."

The dragon opened its mouth and it fired a wave of fire and it struck the fairy and she reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Shade: 5,550LP / Kristin: 5,400LP)

Shade resumed, "Take that. I end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Summon my Winged Kuriboh in defense mode."

As she sat the card, a Kuriboh with wings appeared and knelt (300/200).

Kristin resumed, "Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "Horus, attack."

The dragon opened its mouth and was about to fire...

Kristin quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Thr dragons ATK went right into a invisible wall.

Kristin resumed, "Now since, I activated a counter trap, I can tribute my fairies for 1 of my best monsters!"

The kuriboh vanished and then a large violet fairy appeared with some sort of staff (2,800/1,400).

Shade gulped as she saw the monster.

Kristin smiled and replied, "Now for this. When My voltanis is special summoned this way, I can destroy cards on your side of the field equal to the number of fairies I tributed for his ability!"

The fairy raised its staff and it fired a bolt of lightning at the dragon and it roared in pain before exploding into black shards.

Shade sighed and replied, "Darn it. I End my turn with 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

As she sat the card down, a fairy covered with jewels and holding a horn appeared (1,800/1,000).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Voltanis, attack!"

The fairy fired another bolt of lightning and a Dark Crusador appeared on the card (1,600/200) and was blown to pieces when struck by the lightning.

Kristin resumed, "Angel, direct attack!"

The angel tooted its horn and it fired a beam of light and it struck Shade in the chest.

(Shade: 3,750LP / Kristin: 5,400LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Take that! I set 2 cards facedown and its your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "For my next monster, I remove 3 dark fairies from the game."

She took her Dark Valkyra, Darklord Zerato and Darknight parshath and she placed them in her RFP slot.

Shade resumed, "I Can now special summon my Dark Shinato."

Kristin then replied, "SAY WHAT?!"

As Shade placed the card on her disk, Shinatos evil dark twin appeared. His wings were dark black color and he skin was dark and red (3,300/3,000).

Kristin now looked pissed and she replied, "No, anyone but him! He looks...evil."

Shade resumed, "I Know. Lets do it. Shinato, attack her voltanis now."

a large black ring appeared over the evil fairies head and he fired the ring and it struck the fairy and it was blasted into purple shards.

(Shade: 3,750LP / Kristin: 4,800LP)

Shade resumed, "When Dark Shinato destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half of the ATK or DEF. I choose the ATK."

(Shade: 3,750LP / Kristin: 3,400LP)

Shade resumed, "This duel will be over soon. Your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Switch my angel to defense and that is for me."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I activate shinatos ability. By paying 1,000 lifepoints, I can special summon 1 dark fairy from my deck and I'm choosing Dark Valkyra again."

Suddenly, the dark witch appeared (1,800/1,050).

Kristin sighed and replied, "This will hurt."

Shade resumed, "Lets do it. Valkyra, attack."

the witch fired a ball of darkness and it struck the jeweled fairy and it shattered into pixels.

Kristin resumed, "Dark Shinato, direct attack."

The dark fairy made another dark fairy ring and the fairy launched it and it struck Kristin.

(Shade: 2,750LP / Kristin: 100LP)

Shade then replied, "Your body will be mine soon. I end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Shade drew a card and replied, "This duel ends now. Dark Shinato, attack."

The fairy fired a ring of darkness at the facedown card and two small creatures appeared on the card (1,700/0) and the ring vanished.

Kristin smiled and replied, "Good old Gellenduo."

Shade sighed and replied, "You lucked out. I end my turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "My small friends can be used as two tributes for light fairy. I Tribute them for my Guardian Angel Joan!"

As the small fairy vanished, the beautiful angel appeared (2,800/2,000).

Kristin resumed, "I'm equip her with Axe Of Despair!"

The demonic axe appeared on the ground (2,800/2,100 - 3,800/2,100).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian Angel Joan, take out her dark fairy!"

The axe began to glow she swung the axe and a wave of light came and it struck The dark fairy and he groaned and exploded into black shards.

(Shade: 2,250LP / Kristin: 3,400LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "take that. Your turn now."

Shade drew a card and replied, "I switch my monster to defense mode and that will do it."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Activate the special ability of my Zeridas, The herald of heaven. By discarding him, I get my Sanctuary of the Sky from my deck to my hand."

She discarded the fairy to the graveyard and then she took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck nad placed it back in the disk and then she opened her field slot, and the beautiful sanctuary appeared.

Kristin resumed, "I Summon my Angel of Force - Mars!"

As she sat the card down, the spear-wielding fairy appeared (0/0 - 1,150/1,150).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Guardian Angel, attack."

The angel swung the axe again and another wave of light appeared and blasted the dark fairy into pixels.

(Shade: 2,250LP / Kristin: 5,200LP)

The angels muscles began to grow (1,150/1,150 - 2,850/2,850).

Kristin smiled and replied, "This is goodbye and good riddance. Mars, take her out!"

The angel went in and stabbed Shade in the stomach with his spear.

(Shade: 0LP / Kristin: 5,200LP)

Kristin smiled and replied, "Thats game, goth girl."

Shade sighed and replied, "I guess I'm out of here. Take my deck and do whatever with it. So long for good, Kristin."

Suddenly, she vanished in a cloud of thick, black smoke and her disk with her deck in it came out.

Kristin walked to the disk and she took the deck out and she sighed and replied, "Might as well keep this until I can sell the cards or just give it to a duelist that wants it."

She took the pitch black duel disk the deck was in and she tossed it into the ocean and it was gone in a few seconds and then she headed towards the park.

--  
Cards made by me & others

Awakening from Beyond / Normal Spell Card

Your opponent draws 2 cards from his/her Deck. Add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Note: This card was used by the Pharaoh in the Yugioh Episode "The Final Duel (Part 3)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Dark Blader

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/800/7 Stars

This card can be special summoned by removing 1 Dark monster in your graveyard and 1 dark monster from your side of the field from play. By removing 2 dark monsters from your graveyard from play, Double The ATK of this card until the end of your battle phase. This cards ability can only be used once and only if your opponet has 1 or monsters and his/her side of the field.

Helpful Gain / Normal Trap Card

Image: Guardian Angel Joan giving a injured Hysteric Fairy a first aid kit.

This card can only be activated when your oppoent regains 1,000 or more lifepoints from a card effect. You regain the same amount of lifepoints as your opponet does.

--

Thanks to Kristins dueling skills, Shade is now no more. In the next chapter, the finals begin! First up is Blake and Troy to. Troy duels him again and he finds out that Blake has made changes to his ocean deck. Can troy win? Find in the next chapter. Starting now and until the finals are over, The chapter titles will not be revealed until the last match of the finals is done.


	30. Warrior Of Atlantis

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 30: Warrior Of Atlantis

--  
Outside a Hotel / 2:00am

Kristin was outside, looking at Shades Old dark deck.

She sighed and replied, "This deck is really creepy. I'll find something to do with this deck."

Suddenly, Kristins parents came out of the hotel and her mom saw her and replied, "Kristin?"

She looked at her and replied, "Mom?"

Her dad then replied, "What are you doing out here?"

Kristin then replied,. "That girl Shade came back and dueled me for my body."

Her mom then replied, "How'd you do?"

Kristin showed her the deck.

Her dad smiled and replied, "You won?"

Kristin nodded and replied, "Sure did and I got her deck now too."

Her mom then replied, "What are you going to do with it?"

She sighed and replied, "Don't know yet. Either give to another duelist or sell the deck at a card shop...or sell it on Ebay."

Her dad then replied, "Its up to you what you do with your deck anyway."

Her mom then replied, "Lets head to bed. Its really let, dear."

Kristin nodded and the family went inside the hotel.

Suddenly, a man with a black trenchcoat appeared. He wore a black mask. He vanished into thick black smoke.

--  
Duel City Stadium / 10:05am

The stadium was packed with duelists and tourists, awating for the first match of the finals to begin.

Suddenly, Saiyu came out and he then replied, "Is everybody ready for the finals to begin?"

The crowd cheered loudly again.

Saiyu then replied, "Here is the first finalist. The Ocean master himself, Blake Smith!"

The crowd cheered as Blake came in wearing a white shirt and blue shorts.

Saiyu resumed, "He's using a deck he called Ocean Rage. Next up is the fiend master himself. From Domino City, Here's Troy Muto!"

Troy came out and he looked like he was wearing the same robe as his Ha Des wears.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Troys deck is called Fiends 'R' Us and his outfit goes well with his deck ."

Cassie and Tara were sitting with the other finalists and Cassie looked at Tara and replied, "Where'd he get that outfit?"

Tara sighed and replied, "Our mom made it for him for that Halloween party we had last year."

Cassie then replied, "Thats tight. He won first place for it."

The two duelists got to the middle of the arena.

Saiyu then replied, "The winner of this duel continues to the second round and the defeated duelist is out."

Both of them shuffled their decks and placed them into their disk,

Blake then replied, "Ready to be beatened by my ocean pets?"

Troy then replied, "Not a chance, Blake!"

Saiyu raised his hand in the air and replied, "Start the duel!"

"Game on!", both duelists shouted loudly.

(Blake: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu pointed to Blake and replied, "Blake, begin the duel."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gil Garth."

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card now with metal swipe!"

The fiend went in and a Penguin soldior appeared (750/500) and it squawked in fear before being cleaved in two by the fiends blade.

The fiend vanished.

Troy sighed and replied, "Dang. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Blake drew a card.

Troy quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Blake resumed, "I Summon my Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his sheep now!"

The serpent tossed his spear and it inpaled 1 the sheep and it shattered into pixels.

Blake resumed, "Your turn now, my friend."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his serpent!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the serpent twice and it shattered into pixels.

(Blake: 7,900LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

The serpent appeared and knelt (1,800/1,500).

Blake resumed, "I tribute it for my Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

As the serpent vanished, the icy monarch appeared (2,400/1,000).

Blake resumed, "Mobius, put the chill on his facedown card!"

A blast of cold wind began and the card lifted up (And it was a Shadow Spell) and was blown to pieces.

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his soldior!"

The monarch opened its mouth and launched a wave of cold wind and it struck the soldior and seconds later, the frozen soldior slammed into the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces.

(Blake: 7,900LP / Troy: 7,500LP)

Blake resumed, "I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I set a monster as well and Mobius, chill out his facedown card!"

The monarch fired a wave of cold and a Opticlops appeared (1,800/1,700) and it froze up as well and it exploded into icy shards.

Blake smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play fiends sanctuary!"

A beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Troy resumed, "I sacrifice it for my Summoned Skull!"

As the beady fiend vanished, the mighty skeleton fiend appeared (2,500/1,250).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Mobius now!"

The skull put out his arms and fired a wave of electricty and it struck the monarch and it exploded into icy shards.

(Blake: 7,800LP / Troy: 7,500LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster and My Skull, attack!"

The fiend fired another wave of lightning and a Magician of faith appeared (300/400) and was blown to bits when struck by the lightning.

Blake took back his Silent Doom.

Troy resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I play silent doom."

The serpent apepared and knelt (1,800/1,500).

Blake resumed, "I tribute it for my Neo Aqua Madoor in defense mode."

as the serpent vanished, A icy wizard appeared and knelt (1,200/3,000).

Blake resumed, "He's not staying. I play metamorphisis. I send my mage to the graveyard to bring out my Aqua Dragon in attack mode!"

As the mage vanished, a large blue dragon appeared (2,250/1,900).

Blake resumed, "I Equip it now with Steel Shell!"

Suddenly, a large mechancial shell appeared on its back (2,250/1,900 - 2,750/1,500).

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Skull!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of water and it struck the skull and the fiend was blasted into pixels.

(Blake: 7,800LP / Troy: 7,250LP)

Blake smiled and replied, "You and your sister may of beatened me and my sister, Now You're going to be crush by me. I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the lizard man appeared (1,850/1,000).

Blake resumed, "Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The reptile went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was slashed by the claw and it blew to pixels.

Troy took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck.

Blake resumed, "Aqua Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of water and then a wall of kuribohs blocked the attack from reaching Troy.

Blake sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play my own Silent Doom!"

Gil Garth appeared again (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

as the metal fiend vanished, the wicked ruler of fiends appeared (2,450/1,600).

Blake smiled and replied, "Its weaker then my monster."

Troy smiled and replied, "Is it now? I activate my facedown trap card, Reverse Trap!"

The Dragon roared in pain (2,650/1,600 - 1,850/1,400).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his dragon!"

The fiend launched a wave of green flames and it struck the dragon and it roared and exploded into pixels.

(Blake: 7,200LP / Troy: 7,250LP)

Troy resumed, "Take that, Blake! Your turn now."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Neo Aqua Madoor appeared and knelt (1,200/3,000).

Blake resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Icy Wind!"

The spellcaster began to glow and a blast of cold air happened and Ha Des was frozen solid!

Troy gulped and replied, "What the heck?"

Blake resumed, "My Icy wind card cannot be used if I don't have a Neo Aqua Madoor. Thanks to my spell card, one of your monster gets a ice counter and any monster with that card cannot attack or use its effect. Gagagigo, direct attack!"

the lizard man went in and slashed Troy across the chest.

(Blake: 7,200LP / Troy: 4,400LP)

Blake smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skull Knight #2!"

As he sat the card down, the evil fiend knight appeared (1,000/1,200).

Troy resumed, "I play double summon to tribute it for my Dark Fiend General!"

the knight vanished, a large fiend wearing a generals uniform appeared with a long black-steel blade and he had horns in his forehead and his skin was black and red (2,300/2,200) and then another Skull Knight appeared (1,000/1,200).

Troy resumed, "If I tribute summon a dark fiend for him, your monsters either can lose 700 ATK or defense and I'll choose the DEF!"

The icy spellcaster groaned (1,200/3,000 - 1,200/2,300).

Troy resumed, "I activate my Rush Recklessly! Attack his spellcaster!"

The fiend charged in and he slashed the spellcaster and he groaned and shattered into icy shards.

Troy then replied, "With that gone, your Icy Wind card is a dud!"

the spell card shattered to bits and Ha Des returned to normal.

Troy resumed, "Direct attack!"

The ruler fired a wave of green flames and it struck Blake and the fiendish knight struck him in the chest with its sword.

(Blake: 3,750LP / Troy: 4,400LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! I set 1 card facedown its your turn now."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Card, Crab Turtle Oath!"

The card revealed its self.

Blake resumed, "I tribute my Oceans Keeper and a 7 Colored Fish for the offering!"

The two fish appeared and vanished, a large-crab-like turtle appeared and it had one eye (2,550/2,550).

Troy quickly replied,"I activate Mystic Wok!"

The fiend knight vanished into black smoke.

(Blake: 3,750LP / Troy: 5,600LP)

Blake resumed, "Meet my Crab Turtle and now I activate the field spell card, Umiiruka!"

As he opened the field slot and placed the card into it, the arena floor looked like the artic and the Turtle began to glow (2,550/2,550 - 3,050/2,150).

Blake resumed, "To continue my move, I Summon my Ice Knight in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior made of ice appeared (1,300/1,200 - 2,600/800).

Troy gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Ice Knight, attack Ha Des!"

The knight went in and got out a shard of ice and he stabbed the ruler in the chest with it and he groaned and shattered into shards.

Blake resumed, "Crab Turtle, attack!"

The turtle went in and slashed the general twice with its pincers and he shattered into black shards.

(Blake: 3,750LP / Troy: 4,700LP)

Blake smiled and replied, "Having fun?"

Troy smiled back and replied, "Of course!"

Blake resumed, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "Ice Knight, attack!"

The ice warrior went in and a Grand Tiki Elder appeared (1,500/800) and the warrior stabbed it with its ice shard and it exploded into pixels.

Blake resumed, "Crab Turtle, direct attack!"

The turtle went in and slashed Troy 3 times in the chest.

(Blake: 3,750LP / Troy: 1,550LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "I Special summon my Messenger of Ha Des - Gors!"

Gors appeared on the the field with his blade (2,700/2,500).

Troy resumed, "His abilites special summon Kaien!"

Suddenly, a fairy with two swords appeared (0/0 - 3,150/3,150).

Blake gulped and replied, "Oh my. I end with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and Troys facedown card (Which Was a Mirror Force) lifted and shattered and then ocean lefted the fiend ( 3,050/2,150 - 2,550/2,550) (2,600/800 - 2,100/1,200).

Blake gulped and replied, "Oh..jeez."

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Gors, attack his knight!"

The fiend went in and slashed the knight and it exploded into shards of ice.

Troy resumed, "Kaien, attack his turtle now!"

The fairy went in and with two slices of her sword, cleaved the turtle in twain.

(Blake: 2,550LP / Troy: 1,550LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Gors, attack!"

The Fiend went in and a 2nd Soldior appeared (750/500) and was cleaved in two by the fiends sword.

Troy gulped and replied, "NO!"

Gors and Kaien vanished.

Troy sighed and replied, "Oh well. I set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Blake drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Oceans Keeper!"

As he sat the card down, the orange fish appeared (1,500/1,200).

Blake resumed, "I tribute it for my Cranium Fish!"

As the orange fish vanished, a fish with a large brain appeared (2,400/1,000).

Blake resumed, "I send 1 water monster from my hand to my graveyard to destroy your facedown monster!"

He discarded a Treeborn Frog to his graveyard and the fish fired a wave of water and the facedown monster (Which was a Winged Minion) was blown to pieces when struck by the water.

Blake smiled and replied, "This ends now! Cranium Fish, attack!"

The fish fired a wave of water...

Troy quickly replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The Chains came out of the ground and wrapped up the fish (2,400/1,000 - 1,700/1,000).

Blake resumed, "Oh well. Your Turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, the orc with a bone appeared (2,200/0).

Blake resumed, "I Play Double summon to summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "I activate the spell card, Shrink!"

The Fish shrank (1,700/1,000 - 850/1,000).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Orc, attack!"

The Orc went in and slammed its bone hard on the fish and it shattered into shards.

Troy resumed, "Opticlops, end this duel!"

The fiend went head and slammed its horn into Blake.

(Blake: 0LP / Troy: 1,550LP)

Saiyu got up and replied, "The Winner of this duel is Troy Muto!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Blake walked to Troy and replied, "It was a honor to duel you again, Troy."

Troy smiled and replied, "Likewise, my friend."

They gave each other high-five.

Saiyu then replied, "The next match will begin in a half hour. So be here for the next match!"

The crowd cheered again.

--  
Cards made by me & others

Ice Knight

Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Increase this card's ATK by 400 for every face-up Aqua-type Monster on the field.

Note: this card was used by Frost in the Yugioh GX episode "Taken by Storm (Part 1)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Icy Wind / Normal Spell Card

Image: Neo Aqua Madoor glowing and a wave of cold air and snow are behind him.

This card is destroyed if you have no "Neo Aqua Madoor" On your side of the field. Place 1 Ice counter on one monster on your opponets side of the field. As long as the the ice counter remains on the equipped monster, the equipped monster cannot attack or be tributed, use its effect or defend your lifepoints.

Dark Fiend General

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

If you tributed a dark fiend monster to tribute summon this card, decrease the ATK or DEF of all monsters on your opponets side of the field by 700 points. This card is uneffected by the effects of your opponets trap cards.

--

Troy continues to the second round. Who will win in the next match? Find out next time.


	31. Metalmorph

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 31: Metalmorph

--  
Stadium Lockerroom / 11:35am

Troy was in the locker room, looking at his deck that won him his match.

Troy smiled and replied, "Thanks for everything, guys. We're on to Round 2 new and we'll either face Dragina or Kojira, whoever wins the next match."

Suddenly, Tara and Cassie came in the lockerroom and Tara smiled and replied, "Great win, bro."

Troy then replied, "Thanks, sis."

Cassie then replied, "That was a great win for your fiend deck."

Troy then replied, "I know, I know."

Tara looked at her deck and replied, "I hope my Level deck is going enough to beat Ochiro. I Heard his Dragon deck is tough to beat and He his Dueling Streak with that deck is 169-0-0."

Cassie looked at her and replied, "As long as you don't let that deck bother in anyway, you'll do fine in the duel."

Tara smiled and replied, "I Guess your right."

And then, Kenny came in.

Troy then replied, "Dad?"

Kenny smiled and replied, "That was a great duel son. I was worried, but I knew you would of won your duel anyway."

Tara then replied, "Daddy, do you think my deck is good enough to beat Ochiros Dragon deck?"

Kenny sighed and replied, "As long as you believe in your deck, you'll do fine."

He went into his pocket and took out a card and he smiled and replied, "I think this card will help lead you to victory."

Tara took the card and she read its effect and she smiled and replied, "This card is awesome!"

She quickly took her deck out of her deck and placed the card into it and then it was reshuffled and then she placed in the duel disk."

Kenny then replied, "I'll be watching you kick some butt, Tara."

He left the room.

Troy then replied, "What a great guy he is."

Tara nodded and replied, "So true, bro. So very true."

--  
Stadium Grounds / 11:50am

The stadium was packed with duelists and tourists awaiting a great duel to watch.

Saiyu then replied, "After a great round 1, This round will be just as good. Our 3rd duelist decks has monster that are as old as time itself. From Domino City, Japan, Here's Kojira Kaiba!"

Kojira came out as the crowd cheered As Kojira came into the stadium."

Saiyu resumed, "Kojira has a deck called Ancient Smackdown. Our next duelist has a fun deck and kids of all ages would like to play with them. From Moscow, Russia, Here's Vladimir Draganov!"

Dragina came into the arena and walked to the arena floor and stood across from Kojira.

Saiyu resumed, "Vladimirs deck is called World of Play. All right duelists get ready to duel!"

Both duelists shuffled their decks and placed them into their disks and both LP counters went up to the correct numbers.

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Let the duel begin!"

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Kojira: 8,000LP / Dragina: 8,000LP)

Saiyu then replied, "Dragina will begin the duel."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Rat in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a large blue-haired rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Dragina resumed, "I End my turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, a ancient machine appeared appeared (1,300/1,300).

Kojira resumed, "I activate the spell card, Ancient Gear Castle!"

Suddenly, a old castle appeared and the soldior glowed (1,300/1,300 - 1,600/1,300).

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The machine started its machine gun and fired a barrage of shots and the rat was blasted into shards.

(Kojira: 8,000LP / Dragina: 7,800LP)

Suddenly, a small toy warrior with a short sword and a shield appeared (400/400).

Dragina then replied, "This is my Card Blocker."

Kojira then replied, "So it is. I play shield crush and that ends my turn now."

The toy warrior shattered into shards.

Dragina drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Toy Town."

As he placed the card into his slot and it closed, a fairy-tale town with gingerbread houses, and a castle on a hill in the background appeared with a rainbow in the sky.

Dragina resumed, "This effect lets any of my toy monsters gain 300 ATK and they are immune to traps that target as well. I Summon my Toy Magician."

As he sat the card down, a toy mage apppeared (1,600/1,500 - 1,900/1,500).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Magician, attack."

The mage fired its attack and it struck the soldior and it shattered into rusted shards.

(Kojira: 7,700LP / Dragina: 7,800LP)

Dragina resumed, "I end my turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I activate the Continuious Spell card, Magicial Toy Box."

Suddenly, large red toy box appeared.

Dragina resume, "When I play this card, It gains 5 counters."

Suddenly, 5 red orbs appeared above the box.

Dragina resumed, "Once during my turns, I Can remove a counter to get a Toy Token. It cannot attack, but can be tributed. I Summon my Toy Tank Terror."

As he sat the card, the lego tank appeared (1,600/1,300 - 1,900/1,300).

Dragina resumed ,"Lets do it. Magician, attack."

The mage fired its attack and Gear Golem The Iron Fortress appeared on the card (800/2,200) and the magic did nothing to the machine.

(Kojira: 7,700LP / Dragina: 7,500LP)

Dragina sighed and replied, "You win some, you lose some. Your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Play cost down."

He discarded his Ancient Gear to his graveyard.

Kojira resumed, "I now summon my Ancient Gear Beast!"

As he sat the card down, the ancient wolf-like machine appeared (2,000/2,000 - 2,300/2,000) and then a torch lit up on the castle.

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Magician now!"

The machine went and body slammed into the magician and it shattered into shards.

(Kojira: 7,700LP / Dragina: 7,100LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Remove a counter for a token."

1 of the floating counters vanished and then a small robot appeared (500/500).

Dragina resumed, "I Tribute the token and my Tank for my Puppet King."

As the two toys vanished, The king of puppets appeared (2,800/2,600).

Kojira gulped and replied, "Oh my."

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Puppet King, attack with your royal punch."

The king went in and slammed its fist into the machine and it exploded into pixels.

(Kojira: 7,200LP / Dragina: 7,100LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "And that is that. Its your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the ancient soldior appeared (1,300/1,300 - 1,600/1,300) and then another torch lit up.

Dragina looked confused and replied, "Why'd you do that for?"

Kojira resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I'm not falling for that so I set 1 card facedown and that will be all for this turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Tribute the castle for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As the castle vanished, the large golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Dragina sighed and replied, "I knew that monster was coming."

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The golem swung his fist and slammed into the king and when the machine got back, the puppet shattered into shards.

(Kojira: 7,200LP / Dragina: 6,900LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Soldior."

As he sat the card down, the small soldior appeared (800/300 - 1,100/300).

Dragina resumed, "I activate the spell card, Crowning of The Emperor."

As the soldior vanished, the mighty emperor appeared (2,300/800 - 2,600/800).

Dragina resumed, "I play shrink."

The golem shrank (3,000/3,000 - 1,500/3,000).

Dragina smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack."

The emperor went in and with one slice of his sword, cleaved the golem down the middle and then the remains collapsed to the ground in a large pile of junk and vanished seconds later.

(Kojira: 6,100LP / Dragina: 6,900LP)

Dragina resumed, "When my emperor does damage, I can take any trap card from my deck and add it to my hand."

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Dragina resumed, "I'll set that card facedown and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Emperor, attack."

The emperor went in and sliced the facedown card and a Ancient Gear Soldior appeared (1,300/1,300) and was sliced up the middle. the pieces shattered into shards.

Dragina took his deck and found the card he wanted and he placed the card into his hand and reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Dragina resumed, "I set that card facedown and its your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Puppet King appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dragina sighed and replied, "I'll knew it."

Kojira smiled and replied, "I Play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and both of Draginas facedown cards (Which were Negate Attack and Draining Shield) Lifted and shattered to bits and then Toy Town was destroyed and the toy box was blown to pieces as well.

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The king went in and it slammed its fist into the emperor and he groaned and shattered into shards.

(Kojira: 6,100LP / Dragina: 6,400LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Take that. I End my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Owner's Seal."

Suddenly, the king appeared on Draginas side of the field.

Kojira gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Dragina resumed, "I Summon another Toy Magician."

As he sa tthe card down, another one of the toy magicians appeared (1,600/1,000).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Magician, attack."

The mage fired its attack at the facedown card and a ancient gear appeared (100/800) and it shattered into shards.

Dragina resumed, "Puppet King, your turn."

The warrior went in and slammed his fist into Kojira.

(Kojira: 3,300LP / Dragina: 6,400LP)

Dragina then replied, "Its your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a Ancient Gear Explosive to his graveyard and he got out his Ancient Gear Golem.

Kojira then replied, "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

Dragina only sighed.

Kojira resumed, "I'm fusing my Golem, 1 knight and my 2nd gear!"

As the 3 appeared, the larger ancient machine appeared (4,400/4,000).

Kojira smiled and replied, "Meet my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

Dragina sighed and replied, "This will hurt."

Kojira laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his puny magician now!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the magician, smashing it flat into the ground.

(Kojira: 3,300LP / Dragina: 3,200LP)

Kojira laughed and replied, "my mighty machine has a trampling ability as well! Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, call of the haunted."

The Emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "I Play gift of the martyr."

the emperor vanished and the kings ATK went up (2,800/2,600 - 5,300/2,600).

Dragina smiled and replied, "Lets do it. King, attack."

The warrior went in and slammed its fist into the machine and it exploded into shards.

(Kojira: 2,400LP / Dragina: 3,200LP)

Ancient Gear Golem suddenly appeared (3,000/3,000).

Dragina sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I summon another mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, another many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Kojira smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Golem, attack!"

The machine swung his fist and struck the king, blowing it to pieces.

Kojra resumed, "Mechancialchaser, direct attack!"

The machine went in and stabbed its prod into Dragina.

(Kojira: 2,400LP / Dragina: 1,150LP)

Kojira smiled and replied, "Take that, chump! Its your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I summon my Toy Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the wooden soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I play Double Summon!"

Another soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I play the spell card, Monster reborn."

A 3rd soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I play the spell card, forced march!"

The soldiors ATK went down (800/300 x3 - 400/300 x3).

Dragina resumed, "I activate the spell card, Drum and Fifth Corp."

The Soldiors ATK Went up (400/300 x3 - 800/300 x3).

Dragina smiled and replied, "This duel ends now. Soldiors, end this duel."

Each of the soldiors fired a cork and each struck Kojira in the chest.

(Kojira: 0LP / Dragina: 1,150LP)

The crowd cheered loudly.

Saiyu got up and replied, "The winner of this duel is Vladimir Draganov!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Kojira then replied, "I lost to a bunch a pathetic toys?"

He ran out of the arena rather quickly.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Okay then. The next match will happen in about a hour and a half.

--  
Cards made by me & others

Forced March / Normal Spell Card

Halve the ATK of all "Toy Soldiers" you control. This turn they can attack you opponent directly Note:

This card was used by Bonaparte in the Yugioh GX episode "Dormitory Demolition". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Card Blocker Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/3 Stars

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, it it changed to defense position. When a face-up monster you control is selected as attack target, you can change the attack target to this card. When this card becomes the attack target, you can send up to 3 cards from your deck to the graveyard. This card gains 500 DEF for each card sent to the graveyard in this way, until the end of this turn.

Note: This card is Japanese Promitional card that has not been released in The United States yet.

Toy Town / Field Spell Card

Monsters with the word "Toy" in their names gain 300 Attack Points. Negate the effect of any Trap Card that specifically targets a Monster with the word "Toy" in its name and destroy it. If a Monster with the word "Toy" in its name is destroyed outside of battle, the owner may select one Monster from his deck with the word "Toy" in its name that has a lower base ATK than the destroyed card and add it to his hand.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Magicial Toy Box / Continious Spell Card

Image: A large red box in a Toy Store

When this card is activated, place 5 Box counters on this card. Once per turn, You can remove 1 counter to special summon 1 Toy Token (Machine/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars) To your side of the field in defense mode. The Token cannot attack and when this card has no Box counters on it, destroy this card.

--

Dragina goes on the next round. Can Tara defeat Ochiros dragon deck? Find out in the next chapter.


	32. Dragon's Gunfire

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 32: Dragon's Gunfire

--  
Women's Locker Room / 2:30pm

Tara was in the locker room. looking over her level deck one last time before her match.

Tara sighed and replied, "Of all people I have to duel, Why do I have to duel Ochiro? His dragon deck has never lost him a duel yet. But I'll try my hardest and duel the best I can. My level deck helped get here and it helped me destroy Ra in a duel. I'll win."

Suddenly, Troy and Cassie came in.

Tara then replied, "Hey, guys."

Troy then replied, "Ready for your match, sis?"

Tara sighed and replied, "I guess so."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Cheer up, girl. With those cards you added to your deck, You'll do fine."

Tara then replied, "I Guess your right."

--  
Outside the Stadium / 2:45pm

Kojira was looking at his Ancient Gear deck while sitting on a bench.

Kojira sighed and replied, "My prized deck has lost its first duel. What did I do wrong? I added the right cards to my deck and I Lost to a bunch of Toys. This deck has to be worked on again and again until its the best deck ever."

He got up and replied, "The next match starts soon, I better get going then."

He went inside the stadium.

A block away from the stadium, that same man that watched Kristin duel Shade was there and he had no mask on. His face was a purple and black face with pointed ears and all of its teeth were pitch black in color.

He smiled and replied, "Intresting. He'll be perfect as a duel slave when my master arrives."

He laughed before vanishing into thick black smoke.

-  
Duel City Stadium / 3:30pm

The arena was full, awaiting the next match to start and Saiyu was in the middle of the arena.

Saiyu then replied, "Our next duel will be a great one. First out is the master of dragons and his deck gets better and better. From Tokyo, Japan, Here's Ochiro Kuwasaki!"

Suddenly, Ochiro entered the stadium.

Saiyu then replied,"His deck is called The Dragonic Masters. His opponet is about to enter. Her deck has monsters that evolve during a duel. From Domino City, Japan, Here's Tara Muto!"

The crowd cheered as Tara entered the arena.

Troy stood up and replied, "Go sis!"

Cassie then replied, "You can do, girl!"

Saiyu then replied, "Her deck is called Level Madness! Duelists, lets get ready to duel!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Lets do it!"

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Ochiro: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Both drew their first 5 cards.

Saiyu then replied, "Tara may start this duel if she wants to."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity."

She drew 3 cards and discarded two of them.

Tara then replied, "I activate the field spell card, Array of Revealing Light!"

As she opened her field slot and placed the card into the slot and it shut, the field began to glow and a circle appeared on the ground with a line through it.

Tara smiled and replied, "With this field spell card, I can name a monster type and as long as this card remains on the field, any monster you summon with that type has to wait 1 turn to attack. I Choose Dragons!"

Troy smiled and replied, "That card will help her out."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Indeed it will help."

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Great move, young lady."

Tara smiled and replied, "Thank you. I Summon a set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon #1."

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeareed (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As hes at the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Tara resumed, "I activate my facedown card, reinforcements! Attack!"

The warriors ATK went up (1,700/1,600 - 2,200/1,600) and the warrior slashed the dragon and he shattered into crystal shards.

(Ochiro: 7,700LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cave Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a older dragon appeared with a growl (2,000/100).

Ochiro sighed and replied, "No Big deal. He can't attack without another dragon anyway. Your move."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Switch grepher to defense mode and thats all I'm going to do."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Stampeding Destruction!"

He placed the card and the gold glow and the circle vanished from the field.

(Ochiro: 7,700LP / Tara: 7,500LP)

Ochiro resumed, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card (1,400/1,100) and shattered into shards.

Another masked dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and the spear dragon appeared knelt (1,900/0).

(Ochiro: 7,700LP / Tara: 6,700LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Cave Dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of fire and it Struck Grepher, reducing him to a pile of ashes which blew away seconds later.

Ochiro resumed, "Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my masked Dragon for my Jinzo!"

As the dragon vanished, the trap-negating machine appeared (2,400/1,500).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Jinzo, attack his Cave Dragon!"

The dragon fired a ball of dark energy and fired and it struck the older dragon, blowing it to pieces.

(Ochiro: 7,300LP / Tara: 6,700LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Equip Jinzo with Fairy Meteor Crush! Attack!"

The machine fired its attack and it struck the facedown card and a masked dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and the attack struck it and it shattered into shards.

(Ochiro: 6,000LP / Tara: 6,700LP)

Suddenly, a small dragon with two goat-like horns appeared and knelt (700/100).

Ochiro smiled and replied, "This is my Wish Dragon."

Tara sighed and replied, "Okay then. Its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I activate my dragons effect. By tributing it, I Get two Dragon tokens."

As the smaller dragon vanished, 2 small dragons appeared (0/0 x2).

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute both of them for my Light and Darkness Dragon!"

As the two dragons vanished, The large dragon of light and dark appeared with a roar (2,800/2,400).

Tara then replied, "Any dragon but him."

Ochiro then replied, "Its him all right. Attack her Jinzo now!"

the dragon fired a beam of light and dark energy and it struck the android and it shattered into shards.

(Ochiro: 6,000LP / Tara: 6,300LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that, little girl. Its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I play Dian Keto."

As she activated the card, the dragon roared and the spell card was blown to bit (2,800/2,400 - 2,300/2,400).

Tara then replied, "Oh well. I set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Komouri Dragon in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, the black dragon appeared (1,500/1,200),

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Darkness Dragon, attack!"

The dragon went in and fired a beam of light & dark energy at the facedown card and a Mystic Swordsman LV2 appeared (900/0) and was blown to bits when struck by the attack.

Ochiro resumed, "Komuri, Direct attack!"

the dragon opened its two mouths...

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The trap revealed itsself..but the dragon roared loudly and the trap shattered (2,300/2,400 - 1,800/2,400) and the dragon launched a ball of dark flames that struck Tara.

(Ochiro: 6,000LP / Tara: 4,800LP)

Ochiro then replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As she sat the card down, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his dragon now!"

The Warrior went in and he got two shuriken out and he flung them at dark dragon and it was blown to pieces when struck by the throwing stars.

(Ochiro: 5,700LP / Tara: 4,800LP)

Tara then replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card!"

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and My dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it went towards the ninja...

Tara then replied, "I activate Rush Reckessly!"

The spell card appeared and the dragon roared and blew the spell card away (1,800/2,400 - 1,300/2,400).

Ochiro gulped and replied, "No, STOP!"

But it was too late. The dragon fired its attack and the ninja jumped out of way of the attack and he tossed 3 throwing stars at the dragon and it struck the great dragon and it give out one last roar before it shattered into black and white shards.

(Ochiro: 5,200LP / Tara: 4,800LP)

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Dang. I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon A new team of level monsters that I added to my deck last night. Meet my Moonlight Mage LV4!"

As she sat the card down, a mage with dark clothing and a image of a crescent appeared on the front of the outfit and she was holding a ruby scepter with a black jewel in it (1,400/1,300).

Tara then replied, "Here's what she does. If she attacks a monster in facedown defense mode, she gains 500 ATK! Attack his facedown card!"

The mages scepter began to glow and it fired a ball of red energy at the facedown card and a Spirit Ryu appeared (1,000/1,000) and was blasted into purple shards when struck by the mage's magic.

Tara then replied, "Grandmaster, direct attack!"

The warrior went in and he got out his dagger he had in his pocket and he slammed it into Ochiros chest.

(Ochiro: 3,400LP / Tara: 4,800LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Since my monster destroyed your facedown card, It'll evolve when I End my turn and I end my turn."

The mage grew taller and its scepter grew longer (2,400/1,800).

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Wish dragon appeared (700/100).

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute it again."

The dragon vanished and two more tokens appeared (0/0 x2).

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute both of them for My Tri-horned Dragon!"

As the tokens vanished, the larger horned dragon appeared (2,850/2,350).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Ninja!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire and it struck the ninja, reducing him to ashes which blew away seconds later.

(Ochiro: 3,400LP / Tara: 3,850LP)

Ochiro resumed, "I End with 2 facedown cards."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I activate his ability by paying 500 lifepoints, I can increase this cards ATK by 500."

The scepter began to glow (2,400/1,800 - 2,900/1,800).

(Ochiro: 3,400LP / Tara: 3,350LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "You Fell for it! I Activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded 1 of his cards (Which was a Dragon Treasure) and he placed in his graveyard and then storm clouds formed overhead and a bolt of lightning came down and struck the magician, blasting it to shards.

Tara sighed and replied, "Oh well. I set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Activate my facedown card, Dragons rage! Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack at the facedown card and a 2nd grepher appeared (1,700/1,600) and was reduced to ashes as well.

(Ochiro: 3,400LP / Tara: 2,100LP)

Ochiro laughed hard and replied, "This duel will be mine soon. Your turn now, Tara."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Armed Dragon LV5 appeared (2,400/1,700).

Ochiro then replied, "Where'd he came from?"

Tara then replied, "Graceful Charity. I Play Level up!"

The Dragon grew larger and armor was almost covering its whole body (2,800/1,000).

Tara then replied, "I activate 1 my facedown cards, Rising Energy!"

The Dragon roared (2,800/1,000 - 4,300/1,000).

Tara smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Armed Dragon LV7, ATTACK!"

The dragon fired a barrage of missles and each of them struck the horned dragon, blowing it to pieces.

(Ochiro: 1,950LP / Tara: 2,100LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now, Ochiro!"

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gearfried!"

As she sat the card down, the iron-armor warrior appeared (1,800/1,600).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Armed Dragon LV7, attack!"

The dragon fired a barrage of missles at the facedown card and a Two-headed Dragon appeared (1,500/1,500) and was blown to bits when struck by the missles.

Troy smiled and replied, "One more attack, and She'll be almost done."

Cassie then replied, "Lets hope this attack goes through."

Tara then replied, "This ends now. Gearfried, attack his lifepoints directly!"

The iron knight went in..

Ochiro then replied, "Nice try, my friend. I activate Negate attack!"

The warrior went into a barrier.

Troy then replied, "Rats!"

Cassie then replied, "She'll win, don't worry about it."

Tara sighed and rpelied, "Oh well. I set 1 card facedown and its Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "Here we go. I Activate the spell card, Dragonic Loot."

Tara then replied, "What does it do?"

Ochiro then replied, "By removing two Dragons from play, I can drew 2 cards from my deck."

He Took his Komouri Dragon and his Spirit Ryu and placed them into his RFP slot and then he drew 2 new cards and he smiled at the second drawn card.

Tara gulped as she saw this look.

Ochiro then replied, "I activate the ritual spell card, Neo Dragon Revival!"

Tara then replied, "No, anyone but him."

Ochiro resumed, "I'm tributing a Mirage Dragon and A Divine Dragon Ragnarok for the offering."

As the two dragons appeared and vanished, The Larger dragon of light appeared with a roar (3,300/2,800).

Ochiro then replied, "Meet my Mighty Neo Dragon!"

Troy gulped and replied, "So thats Neo Dragon."

Cassie sighed and replied, "Tara has her work cut out for her."

Ochiro then replied, "Lets do it. Neo Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon fired its attack and it struck the Iron Knight and the warrior groaned and shattered into triangles.

(Ochiro: 1,950LP / Tara: 600LP)

Ochiro the replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I tribute my LV7 Dragon for my best card!"

As the larger armored dragon appeared and vanished, a dragon completely covered in armor appeared (3,000/2,000).

Tara then replied, "This is my best card other then Horus LV8, ARMED DRAGON LV10!"

Ochiro then replied, "Its weaker though."

Tara smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

She discarded the final card, (Which was her Level up!) and placed it in the graveyard and the dragon roared (3,000/2,000 - 4,500/2,000).

Tara then replied, "Lets do it. Attack His Neo Dragon NOW!"

The dragon fired a wave of of green energy and it struck the dragon and it roared before it shattered into shards.

(Ochiro: 650LP / Tara: 600LP)

Troy got up quickly replied, "YEA!"

Cassie smiled and replied, "She took down that dragon!"

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Not a bad job, Tara."

Tara then replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful charity."

He drew 3 cards and discarded two of them.

Ochiro then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Mirror."

Tara gulped and replied, "What are you going to fuse?"

Ochiro then replied, "My Red Eyes and my Neo Dragon!"

As the two dragons appeared and merged together, the ending result was Neo Dragon with black skin, 4 wings (2 Black, 2 White) and long tail and two big red eyes (4,300/4,000).

Ochiro then replied, "This my best card, the RED EYES NEO DRAGON!"

Tara then replied, "No..."

Troy then replied, "This can't be happening to her."

Cassie sighed and replied, "She tried, but its over now."

Ochiro then replied, "This duel ends now. Neo Dragon, ATTACK!"

The dragon opened its attack and fired a wave of light and dark energy and it struck the armored dragon and it roared loudly before exploding into pixels and shards.

(Ochiro: 650LP / Tara: 0LP)

Tara went down to her knees and replied, "No..I lost."

Saiyu got up and replied, "The Winner of the 3rd match is...Ochiro Kuwasaki!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Ochiro walked to her Tara and he took his hand out and He helped Tara up.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Thanks for a great match, Tara."

Tara then replied, "Anytime, Ochiro, Anytime."

She sighed again and she headed towards the exit doors.

Saiyu then replied, "The next match of the finals will happen at 6:0. So rest up, get some supper and head back for the final match and it is Cassie Crowler and Armando Riveria!"

The crowd cheered loudly again.

Troy then replied, "Where'd you think Tara went?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "I may have a idea, Troy."

--  
Cards made by me & others

Wish Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 700/DEF: 100/3 Stars

During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this face-up monster to Special Summon 2 "Dragon Tokens" (Dragon-Type/Light/ATK: 0 /DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field.

Note: This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX manga. all creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.

Moonlight Magician LV4

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card attacks a facedown monster on your opponets side of the field, increase this cards ATK by 500 during the battle phase only. When this card destroys a facedown monster, during your end phase, you can send this card to the graveyard to special summon "Moonlight Magician LV6" from your deck to your side of the field.

Moonlight Magician LV6

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/1,800/6 Stars

Once per turn and during your main phase 1, you can pay 500 lifepoints to to increase this cards ATK by 500 until the end of your battle phase. When this card destroys a monster as result of battle, You can send this card to the graveyard to special summon "Moonlight Magician LV8" from your deck to your side of the field.

Dragonic Loot / Normal Spell Card

Image: Red Eyes Black Dragon and Red Eyes Black Chick resting happily on large pile of gold.

Remove 2 Dragon cards from your graveyard from play and then you can draw 2 cards from your deck.

Red Eyes Neo Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 4,300/DEF: 4,000/10 Stars

Red Eyes Black Dragon + Neo Dragon

--

Tara lost? Thats a major bummer. The Final match, Cassie faces Aramando in a duel. Are Cassies harpies ready to face his dark thieves? Find out in the next chapter.


	33. Great Phantom Thief

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 33: Great Phantom Thief

--  
Outside the Girls Locker room / 4:35pm

Troy and Cassie were outside the girls locker room doors.

Troy then replied, "Do you think she's in there?"

Cassie then replied, "I think so. I'll meet at the stadium cafe in 10 minutes, kay?"

Troy nodded and he went the other way and Cassie headed into locker Room.

--  
Ladies locker Room / 4:40pm

Cassie was inside, but Tara was nowhere to be found.

Cassie then replied, "Tara, you in here, girl?"

"I'm in the back in the largest stall.", Tara's Voice was heard.

She sighed as she went back to where the bathrooms where and she saw the large stall door and she pushed in and it was locked.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Are you going to the bathroom or just relaxing?"

"Only relaxing.", Tara answered back.

Suddenly, the door opened all way and Tara was standing right there...and she was in her white underwear that had purple flowers on them. Her pants were in a neat pile in the corner.

Tara then replied, "Promise not to tell Troy about this?"

Cassie then replied, "No prob, girl. If you had a hard duel and lose...this is where you go?"

Tara nodded and replied, "Sure do. Its my way of relaxing after a hard match, win or lose."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Good way of taking it easy."

Tara sat down on the toliet and she sighed and replied, "That was hard duel. I almost had him, but he drew his Dragon's Mirror card and do you know what the next card was?"

Cassie then replied, "No clue."

She sighed and replied, "Widespread Ruin. If I would of drawn this card BEFORE he drew his Dragon's Mirror card, I've woul of been the first duelist to beat his Dragon Deck."

Cassie sighed and replied, "Fate can be wierd sometimes. If I Win against Aramando today, I'll be facing him in the next round."

Tara smiled and replied, "You'll do fine. With Your Harpie Phoenix Lady, you'll be fine."

Cassie then replied, "My other monsters will help knock the wind out of him and his dragon."

Tara then replied, "Wheres my bro at?"

Cassie then replied, "Meet at the Stadium cafe for dinner."

Tara then replied, "After I put my pants back on, We'll go and find him and eat, kay?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Great idea, girl."

She left towards the locker are and Tara grabbed her pants and she heard the Locker room door open and then it closed And Tara sighed and replied, "It was good to be in my underwear for a few minutes."

She entered the locker area with her pants in her hands.

Stadium Cafe / 4:55pm

Troy, Tara and Cassie were at a table, looking over some menus. The Cafe was large. It had 20 tables inside and it had TV that showed any duel that was played on the stadium arena. There was a little bar in the back, but it was closed until the finals were over and done with.

Tara then replied, "This looks all good."

Suddenly, a Waiter came out with a plate of 3 drinks and he sat each down and he replied, "Ready to order?"

Tara then replied, "Sure are. I'll have a Double Cheesburger with onion Rings."

Troy then replied, "I'll have the Grilled Chicken Sandwich please."

Cassie smiled and replied, "I'll have the fish tacos with no hot sauce or guacamole."

The waiter finished writing it down and he took the menus and headed back into the kitchen.

Troy looked at his sister and replied, "How are you doing now, sis?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Much better."

Cassie then replied, "I can't wait to duel. My deck is ready cream Armandos deck..whatever it may be."

Troy then replied, "I Can't believe I get a rematch with Dragina."

Tara then replied, "Is your deck ready?"

Troy smiled and replied, "With those 3 monsters I have in my side deck, He'll lose for sure."

Tara sighed and rpelied, "Don't get overconfident now, bro."

Troy then replied, "I know. When my duel starts, I'll be ready to face his toy army once more."

--  
Mens Locker Room / 5:00pm

Ochiro was looking at the Dragon deck that had won him his match.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Good luck, my loyal pets. That fusion of my baby and Red Eyes was amazing. Thanks for the help."

Suddenly, a tall man covered in black appeared behind Ochiro and he wore a grey mask as well.

Ochiro looked behind and replied, "What the..?"

the man then replied, "Hello, Mr. Kuwasaki."

Ochiro looked puzzled and replied, "Who are you and how do you know my name, may I ask?"

the man then replied, "My name Reiza, Lord of darkness and I know your name because I watched when you wiped the floor with Taras level monsters."

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Lord of darkness?"

Reiza then replied, "Its my duelist title. almost my whole deck is full of dark monsters ready to duel their hardest. I love the darkness."

Ochiro then replied, "I never heard the Locker Room door opened. How'd you get in here?"

Reiza then replied, "I came in here to the use the bathroom about 10 minutes before you came out and did'nt notice me walk behind."

Ochiro then replied, "That sounds about right. But what do you want, Reiza?"

He took out a duel monsters card from his pocket and he handied it to Ochiro and Reiza replied, "I Just want to help you win your next duel and I have no use for this monster."

Ochiro took the card and he sighed and replied, "Its stats..weak. Its abilites.."

He gasped and replied, "Thats super powerful! Thanks."

Reiza then replied, "Anytime. The next match is about to start."

Ochiro nodded nad replied, "Indeed it is. I'm heading there now. You?"

Reiza sighed and replied, "I get to get my stuff and them I'm heading out."

Ochiro then replied, "Okay then. I'll see you later."

Reiza nodded as Ochiro left the locker room.

Reiza laughed and replied, "With that card, he'll destroy his next opponet."

He vanished in a puff of black smoke.

--  
Stadium Floor / 6:00pm

The Stadium was packed with duelists and tourists awaiting a great match.

Saiyu came out and replied, "Are you all ready for a great duel? I sure am! Lets introduce the duelists. His deck is a powerful one and he beat a eliminator in less then 10 turns. From Mexico City, Mexico, Here's Armando Riveria!"

The crowd cheered as the dark guy came out.

Saiyu then replied, "He is using a deck called Dark Thievery. His opponet uses a deck that honors powerful winged creatures and he knows to duel the right way! From Domino City, Japan, Here's Cassie Crowler!"

The crowd cheered as she came out and stood across from Ochiro

Saiyu then replied, "She is using a deck called Wind Wings! Duelists prepare to duel!"

Both duelists shuffled their decks and placed them into their deck slot.

Saiyu then replied, "Begin now!"

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Armando: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu then replied, "Guys first."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats all I can do."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sonic Duck!"

As she sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with sonic peck!"

The duck went in quickly and a warrior with dark armor appeared on the card (1,200/1,400) and the duck pecked the warrior and it shattered into black shards.

Armando then replied, "I Special summon my Don Zaloog!"

As he placed the card on his disk, a thieve appeared holding two daggers and he had a eyepatch over one of his eye (1,400/1,500).

Cassie sighed and replied, "Dark Scorpions? Great. Your turn now."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Scorpion - Meanie the Fierce in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, the dark female thief appeared and knelt (1,000/1,800).

Armando opened his field slot and replied, "I Activate the field spell card, Scorpion's Den!"

As he placed the card into the slot and it shut, a large cave filled with treasure and jewels appeared.

Cassie sighed and replied, "My mom took down the dark scorpion gang, I will as well."

Armando then replied, "This card increase the ATK & DEF of all scorpions by 400 points."

The don laughed (1,400/1,500 - 1,900/2,000 (1,000/1,800 - 1,500/2,300).

Armando then replied, "Lets do it. Don, attack!"

The Leader went in and he slashed the duck in two with his daggers. The pieces shattered into shards.

(Armando: 8,000LP / Cassie: 7,800LP)

Armando laughed hard and replied, "Your top two cards are goodbye!"

Cassie took her top 2 cards (Which Were Rose whip and Flying Kamikari #1) and placed them into his graveyard.

Armando smield and replied, "Take that, girl. Its your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the cyber armored harpie appeared (1,800/1,300).

Armando laughed and replied, "Its weaker then my monster."

Cassie smiled and replied, "I Equip it with Cyber Shield!"

The Harpies armor glowed (1,800/1,300 - 2,300/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "This is for my duck. Cyber Harpie Lady, attack!"

The Harpie flew in and slashed The leader across the chest and he gasped and shattered into pixels.

(Armando: 7,600LP / Cassie: 7,800LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that. I set a card and thats my turn."

Armando drew a card.

Cassie quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The storm appeared and the cave crumbled onto the ground and vanished and then another facedown card appeared on Cassies side of the field.

Armando resumed, "I play the Warrior Returning Alive."

He took his Don Zaloog from his graveyard and placed it back into his hand.

Armando resumed, "Dang. I set 1 monster more and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I tribute My Cyber Harpie Lady for my Roc from the valley of Haze!"

As the harpie vanished, A large eagle appeared with eagle-like tails.

Cassie resumed, "Next I play Monster reborn!"

Cyber Harpie lady appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "I Play Elegant Egotist!"

Suddenly, the harpie lady sisters appeared next the Cyber Harpie (1,750/1,900).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Roc, attack!"

The bird cawed loudly and Meanie screamed before being blasted into shards.

Cassie resumed, "Lady Sisters, attack his facedown card!"

The Harpies flew in and slashed the facedown card and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and was with 3 swipes of the sister's claws, the tomato was cut into 3 slices.

A 2nd tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Cassie resumed, "Cyber Harpie lady, attack!"

The harpie went in and slashed the tomato and this time, it exploded into red shards.

(Armando: 7,200LP / Cassie: 7,800LP)

Suddenly, Another Meanie appeared (1,000/1,800).

Cassie sighed and replied, "Your turn now, I guess."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dan Zaloog!"

As he sat the card down, the scorpion leader appeared (1,400/1,500).

Cassie then replied, "Not enough, I'm afraid."

Armando then replied, "I activate the spell card, Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love!"

The Meanie swung her whip hard onto the ground and each of Cassies monsters shattered into shards and then Meanie shattered into pixels as well.

Armando then replied, "Don, attack!"

The Thief went in and stabbed Cassie in the stomach with his dagger.

(Armando: 7,200LP / Cassie: 6,400LP)

Armando then replied, "You lose two more cards from your deck."

She took the top two cards (Which were Harpie Girl and Harpie Lady 3) and placed the cards into her graveyard.

Armando laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the harpie lady appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "I Equip it with Harpie Wings! Attack!"

The harpies wings turned silver and gold and then she went in and slashed the scorpion and he shattered into shards.

Cassie resumed, "You now lose lifepoints equal to half of your monsters ATK!"

(Armando: 6,300LP / Cassie: 6,400LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I Activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took her 2 meanies, 2 tomatoes and his don and he shuffled the cards back into his disk and then he drew 2 cards afterwards.

Armando resumed, "I set a monster and I activate the spell card, The Perfect crime!"

Cassie looked puzzled and replied, "Never heard of that card before."

Armando resumed, "They were only 50 copies made of it. It has stay on my field for 3-standby phased and when then happens, I can take copy of each dark scorpion member and add it to my hand. But if this card is destroyed before then, I Take 3,000 points of damage."

Cassie then replied, "Ouch."

Armando resumed, "I activate the spell card, Magic Reflector."

A metal spider appeared and equipped itsself to the spell card.

Armando resumed, "Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "Cyber Harpie Lady, attack!"

The harpie went in and a Spirit reaper on the card (300/200) and the claws did nothing.

Cassie sighed and replied, "Okay then. I End my turn with 1 facedown card and 1 facedown monster."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Armando drew a card and replied, "Pass."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The counter lifted up and exploded to bits.

Cassie sighed and replied, "I end my turn."

Armando drew a card and replied, "This is my 3nd standby phase!"

The crime card vanished and then he 1 copy of each scorpion and placed them into his hand.

Armando resumed, "I Summon my Don Zaloog again!"

As he sat the card down, the scorpion leader appeared for the 3rd time (1,400/1,500).

Armando resumed, "I Play The spell card, Shield Crush!"

The reaper shattered into pixels.

Armando Resumed, "Mustering Of the Dark Scorpions!"

Suddenly, Meanie appeared and then a short teenaged thief with a mallet appeared (1,000/1,000) (and then another thief with glasses and a dagger appeared (1,200/800) And then a tall bald man with a mace appeared (1,800/1,500).

Armando resumed, "Meet Chick the Yellow, Gorg the Strong and Cliff the Trap Remover!"

Cassie gulped and replied, "Oh my.."

Armando smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dark Scorpion Combination!"

Cassie gulped and replied, "Oh, no!"

Armando laughed and replied, "Lets do it. ATTACK!"

Meanie got behind Cassie and she whipped Cassies butt and Gorg went in and he slammed it mace into Cassies stomach and Chick slammed his hammer onto her head and Cliff and Don slammed their weapons into her gut."

(Armando: 6,300LP / Cassie: 4,400LP)

Armando resumed, "Lets do some damage. First Gorg, sends your harpie to the top of your deck!"

The harpie vanished and appeared onto of her deck.

Armando resumed, "Chick makes your facedown monster go to your hand!"

Cassies facedown card vanished and reappeared in her hand.

Armando resumed, "Cliff makes you lose the top 2 cards!"

Cassie took the top two cards (Which Where Cyber Harpie Lady and her Swift Birdman Joe) and she placed them into her graveyard.

Armando resumed, "The Don Makes you discard the middle card of your hand."

Cassie took the card (Which was a Harpie Guardian) and she placed it into her graveyard.

Armando resumed, "And Meanie Lets me take my Combination card and place it in my hand."

He took his combination card and placed it in his hand.

Armando resumed, "I now will set that card facedown and that will do it for me."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Pot Of Avarice!"

She took her Harpie Guardian, Swift Birdman Joe, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Queen and her Harpie Lady 1) and she shuffled the cards back into her deck and drew 2 new cards."

Cassie smiled and replied, "I activate Nobleman of extermination!"

The knight appeared and stabbed its sword into the facedown card and the image of the combination card vanished. Armando took two more of the combination cards and he all 3 of them into his RFP slot.

Cassie resumed, "I Summon my Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the queen appeared (1,900/1,200).

Cassie rubbed her bottom with her other hand replied, "Time for a little payback! Queen, attack!"

The queen went in and she slashed Meanie across the chest and she shattered into black shards.

(Armando: 5,400LP / Cassie: 4,400LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I Switch my scorpions to defense mode and that will be all."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Silent Doom!"

Sonic duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Cassie resumed, "I tribute it for my Roc From the valley of Haze!"

As the duck vanished, the large eagle appeared (2,400/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Metorain! Attack!"

The Queen went in and she slashed Chick and he shattered into black shards and Roc Cawed loudly and Gorg was blasted into shards.

(Armando: 3,500LP / Cassie: 4,400LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

Cassie then replied, "What are you fusing?"

Armando then replied, "Cliff and Don Zaloog of course!"

As the two thieves joined together, the end result was a male thief with a two, long sharp daggers and he wore a tattered Shirt and pants and he scorpion tattoos on his arms (2,600/2,300).

Armando smiled and replied, "Meet my best monster, Dark Scorpion - Merdiaz the Master!"

Cassie then replied, "Intresting Fusion."

Armando resumed, "You know it, my dear. Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior went in and stabbed the Queen in the chest and she shattered into shards.

(Armando: 3,500LP / Cassie: 3,700LP)

Armando resumed, "When he does damage, I can activate 1 of 3 effectd things, you lose 1 card from your deck and hand to the graveyard or I can choose 1 card on your side of the field and destroy it or you lose your top two cards. I choose to destroy 1 card on your side of the field!"

The thieve took one his daggers and he flung at the bird and it struck it in the stomach and it crashed into the ground and shattered into pixels.

Armando laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and 1 card faceodown and thats my turn."

Armando drew a card and replied, "I Equip my thief with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Cassie gulped as she heard that.

Armando resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The thief went in and a Harpie Lady 3 appeared (1,300/1,400). and the thief stabbed it twice in the stomach and it shattered into shards.

(Armando: 3,500LP / Cassie: 2,500LP)

Armando then replied, "You lose 2 cards from your deck!"

She took the 2 cards (Which Were Whirlwind Prodigy and a Rising Air Current) and she placed both cards into the graveyard.

And suddenly, the thief turned to stone.

Armando growled and replied, "Dang It! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, double spell!"

She discarded a Rose whip to her graveyard.

Cassie resumed, "I'm copying your monster reborn!"

Suddenly, Whirlwind Prodigy appeared (1,500/1,600).

Cassie resumed, "I Tribute it for 1 of my newest monsters, Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry!"

As the prodigy vanished, a beautiful Golden bird appeared with a loud caw (2,900/2,000).

Tara gasped and replied, "Its beautiful."

Troy smiled and replied, "Indeed it is."

Cassie resumed, "I play the spell card, Double Summon! I Summon my Harpie's Brother now!"

As he sat the card down, the male birdman appeared (1,800/600).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The bird flapped its wings hard and golden tornado and the thief fell to the ground and shattered into black shards.

Cassie smiled and replied, "I'm ending this duel! I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

She discarded her final card (Which was a Aero Nail card) to her graveyard and the birdman gave out a evil smile (1,800/600 - 3,300/600) and he flew in and Clawed Armando Across the chest.

(Armando: 0LP / Cassie: 2,500LP)

Saiyu got up and replied, "Our Winner is Cassie Crowler!"

The crowd cheered loudly stopped about 5 seconds later.

Saiyu then replied, "Allright Tomarrows two matches will be Troy Muto and Vladimir Draganov and Ochiro Kuwasaki and Cassie Crowler! Until tomarrow night, good night to you all!"

The crowd cheered once again.

-  
Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love / Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card when you have at least one "Don Zaloog" and at least one "Dark Scorpion Meanae the Thorn" face up on your side of the field. Offer one "Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn" as a Tribute and destroy all monsters on your opponets side of the field.

This card was used by the Spirit of Don Zaloog in the Yugioh GX episode "The Dark Scorpions". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Cyber Shield / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" you control. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK.

Note: This is a Japanese Promotional card that has not been released in the United States yet.

Scorpions Den / Field Spell Card

Both players increase the ATK and DEF of all Monsters with "Dark Scorpion" in their name, or is named "Don Zaloog" or "Cliff the Trap Remover" on either side of the field by 500 points.

The Perfect Crime / Normal Spell Card

After this card has remained on the field for three of your Standby Phases after it was played, remove it from play and search your deck for one each of the following cards and add them to your hand: "Don Zaloog", "Cliff the Trap Remover", "Dark Scorpion: Chick the Yellow", "Dark Scorpion: Meanae the Thorn", and "Dark Scorpion: Gorg the Strong". If this card leaves the field by any means except its own effect, inflict 3,000 points of damage to your Life Points.

Note: Both of these cards were created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Dark Scorpion - Merdiaz the Master

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

Cliff the trap remover + Don Zaloog

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card does battle damage Apply 1 of these 3 effects: Your opponet discard the top card from his/her deck and 1 card randomly from their hand to the graveyard. 2. Send 1 card on your opponets side of the field to the graveyard. 3. Your opponet sends the top 2 cards from their deck to the graveyard.

--

That Was a great duel. Can Troy win his rematch With Dragina? Find out in the next chapter.


	34. TwoMan Cell Battle

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 34: Two-Man Cell Battle

--

Cassies Room / 7:00pm

Cassie was looking over her deck that had won her match against Armando.

Cassie smiled and replied, "This deck won me my match against him and it will win me my match against Ochiro. I'll get revenge on him for beating Tara in their duel. My deck is ready to cream her!"

She smiled as stood up and slid her deck into her disk.

--

Stadium Arena / 7:15pm

Saiyu was there, preparing everyone for thre second-half of the tournement. He knew that the next few matches will be as big as the first few that happened there.

Suddenly, A tall man came in and it was Wyatt...with black skin and in pain.

Saiyu saw him and he gasped and replied, "Wyatt, whats wrong, son?"

Wyatt groaned and replied, "Evil spirit took over body...must duel to get him out."

Suddenly, He collasped to the ground.

Saiyu ran to him and Wyatt rose from the ground with black eyes and a insane grin on his face.

Saiyu looked puzzled and replied, "Wyatt?"

Wyatt laughed and replied, "I'm not that weak duelist, I'm Reida, the second best duelist and behind my Boss, Reiza."

Suddenly, Jill came in and she ran to Saiyu and replied, "Whats going on, Saiyu?"

Saiyu then replied, "This demon took over Wyatts body and won't leave."

Jill took her Warrior deck and placed in her back pocket and then she took another deck out of her front pocket then she Looked At Saiyu and replied, "I'll take care of this freak!"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "If you want to, be my guess."

Saiyu ran out of the arena.

Jill then replied, "Great, another possesed duelist to save."

Suddenly, Saiyu Came out with 2 duel disks and he handied one to Jill and Reiza and Jill placed her second deck into her disk and Reida placed his deck into his disk and Reida smiled and replied, "Ready to duel?"

Jill then replied, "Always!"

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Reida: 8,000LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Suddenly, Troy, Tara and Cassie came in.

Cassie then replied, "Mom?"

Troy saw who he was facing and replied, "Wyatt?"

The kids ran to Saiyu and Cassie replied, "Whats going on, Saiyu?"

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Wyatt was takened over by a evil spirit and he won't leave his body until he's defeated in a duel."

Troy then replied, "If anyone can beat him, its Jill Crowler!"

Cassie smiled and replied, "I agree with that."

Reida then replied, "I'll begin the duel."

Jill sighed and replied, "Go right ahead."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Reida smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Sabersaurus!"

As he sat the card down, A angry orange triceratops appeared (1,900/500).

Cassie looked puzzled and replied, "What? I've never seen her use that card."

Troy then replied, "She has a dinosaur deck?"

Saiyu then replied, "Maybe, we'll have to see for ourselves."

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. Attack

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Sabersaurus, attack!"

The dino went in and slammed into the machine, smashing it to pieces.

(Reida: 7,950LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Thunder King!"

As he sat the card down, a large blue creature appeared and it was covered with electricty and two small objects were floating around it (1,900/800).

Reida opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Thunder Plant!"

As he placed the card in the slot, a large power plant came out of the ground behind Reida.

Reida then replied, "This field spell gives thunder type monsters 300 ATK & DEF."

Thunder King began to glow (1,900/800 - 2,200/1,100).

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. Thunder King, attack with Lightning Blast!"

The orbs began to glow and then lightning came out and struck The dinosaur and it roared before shattering into pixels.

(Reida: 7,950LP / Jill: 7,700LP)

Reida smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the power plant was blown away.

Jill resumed, "I Summon my Genetic Warwolf!"

As she sat the card down, the 4-armed beast appeared (2,000/100).

Troy smiled and replied, "I get what kind of deck she's using."

Cassie then replied, "Its a Normal Beatdown deck. Very clever, Mom."

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Warwolf, attack!"

The beast went in and punched the thunder king and it exploded into electrified shards.

(Reida: 7,850LP / Jill: 7,700LP)

Jill then replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Insect Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mantis warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Warwolf, attack!"

The beast went in and a Thunder Knight appeared in the card (1,300/1,200 - 1,700) and the beast punched it and it was blown to pieces.

Jill resumed, "Insect Knight, attack!"

The Knight went in and stabbed Reida in the chest.

(Reida: 5,950LP / Jill: 7,700LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Reida resumed, "I tribute it for my Zaborg The Thunder Monarch!"

As the token vanished, the titan of thunder appeared (2,400/1,000).

Reida then replied, "Say good-bye to your warwolf!"

The monarch fired a wave of electricty and the warwolf was blasted into shards.

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her bug!"

The moanrch fired a wave of thunder and it struck the mantis and it exploded into shards.

(Reida: 5,950LP / Jill: 7,200LP)

Reida smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card faceodown and thats my turn."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Creator Incarnate!"

As he sat the card down, A warrior with golden armor appeared (1,600/1,500).

Reida resumed, "I tribute it for The Creator!"

As the creator vanished, a large being of light appeared (2,300/3,000).

Reida resumed, "I Send a card to my graveyard to special summon my Thunder King!"

As he discard a card (Which Was a Thunder Dragon) to his graveyard, the King reappeared 1,900/800).

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack!"

The King fired is attack at the facedown card and a Battle Footballer appeared (1,000/2,100) And the ATK did nothing.

(Reida: 5,750LP / Jill: 7,200LP)

Reida sighed and replied, "Oh well. Creator, attack!"

The Being fired a wave of light and it struck the machine and it exploded into pixels.

Reida reusmed, "Lets do it. Zaborg, attack!"

The monarch fired a wave of lightning bolts and it struck Jill in the chest.

(Reida: 5,750LP / Jill: 4,800LP)

Reida laughed hard and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Play Ancient Rules To summon my Gogiga Gagagigo!"

As she sat the card down, a large evil-looking reptile with sharp clawss (2,950/2,450).

Jill quickly replied, "I activate my facedown trap card, Birthright!"

Suddenly, Warwolf appeared.

Jill resumed, "I Tribute it for my Frostosaurus!"

As the warwolf appeared and vanished, the icy dinosaur appeared with a roar (2,600/1,700).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack!"

The beast went in and slashed The Monarch and he groaned and exploded into shards.

(Reida: 5,200LP / Jill: 4,800LP)

Jill resumed, "Frostosaurus, attack!"

The dinosaur launched a wave of ice and snow and the King froze into a large cube and it cracked and shattered into icy shards.

(Reida: 4,500LP / Jill: 4,800LP)

Jill laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I play The Spell Card Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Zaborg, Thunder Dragon, Thunder King, Thunder Knight and his mechanicalchaser and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Reida resumed, "I Switch my The Creator to defense mode and I also set a monster facedown and I will also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mad Dog Of Darkness!"

As he sat the card down, a large orange dog appeared with two red eyes (1,900/1,400).

Jill resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly on my Reptile. Gogiga, attack!"

The reptile went in and gave the creator 3 slashes and it groaned and exploded into golden shards.

Jill resumed, "Frostosaurus, attack!"

The dino launched another wave of ice and snow and Thunder Kid appeared on the card (750/600) and it was frozen into a ice cube and it exploded into shards.

Jill resumed, "Mad Dog, direct attack!"

The dog went in and bit Reida on the arm.

(Reida: 3,600LP / Jill: 4,800LP)

Jill laughed hard and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Discard Thunder Dragon to get two more."

He discarded a Thunder Dragon from his hand to the graveyard and he took two more from his deck and added both to his hand.

Reida resmed, "I activate Polymerization now!"

The two dragons appeared and vanished and then a large orange dragon with 2 mouths and a large horn appeared (2,800/2,100).

Reida resumed, "I equip it with Electro Whip!"

The Dragon roared (2,800/2,100 - 3,100/2,400).

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her Reptile!"

The dragons horn began to glow and it fired a bolt of lightning and it struck the reptile and it roared and exploded into shards.

(Reida: 3,600LP / Jill: 4,650LP)

Reida laughed and replied, "This body is all mine! Your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "My Dog will go into defense mode and thats my turn."

The large Dog knelt.

Reida drew a card and replied, "I activate Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and he took two cards from his hand (Which both were Batteryman D) and placed them into his graveyard.

Reida resumed, "I Equip your Dino with nitro unit!"

The bomb box appeared on its body and it began to tick.

Reida resumed, "I Now remove my 2 batteryman to summon my Batteryman Industial Strength!"

As he took the only two battery monsters in his graveyard and placed them into his RFP slot, a larger, more bulkier looking battery with two power cards coming out of it appeared (2,600/0).

Reida then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Meteorain! Lets do it. Thunder Dragon, attack that dino!"

The dragon fired another bolot of lightning and it struck the Dino and it exploded into icy shards.

(Reida: 3,600LP / Jill: 1,850LP)

Reida resumed, "Batteryman, attack!"

The batteryman charged up and fired a wave of electricity and it struck the dog and it yelped in pain before shattered into electrified pixels.

(Reida: 3,600LP / Jill: 650LP)

Reida laughed and replied, "1 more turn and this duel will be mine! Take your turn now, Jill."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I activate the ritual spell card, Emblem of the Awakening! I'm going to tribute my 2nd Vorse Raider from my hand."

The beast appeared and then vanished and then a handsome young man, dressed in exotic, fancy, ceremonial armor and a cape appeared and he was holding a large, glowing halberd (500/1,000).

Jill then replied, "Meet 1 of the best monsters of my deck, Cú Chulainn the Awakened!"

Reida then replied, "Powerful, my foot! It has only 500 ATK!"

Jill then replied, "When its summoned, yes. But when I remove any normal monster from my graveyard, it gains the ATK!"

She took out her Gogiga Gagagigo and placed it in her RFP slot, the halbred began to glow even more (500/1,000 - 3,450/1,000).

Jill then replied, "Lets do it. My mighty warrior, attack his batteryman now!"

The Warrior went in and stabbed his weapon into the batteryman and it sparked and exploded in a blast of electricity.

(Reida: 2,750LP / Jill: 650LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set a card and thats my turn."

The Warriors ATK went to normal (500/1,000).

Reida drew a card and replied, "I switch my dragon to defense mode and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the dark armored knight appeared (1,900/800).

Jill resumed, "I'm going to remove a frostasauus now!"

As she took the card out of her graveyard and placed it in his RFP slot, The weapon glowed again (500/1,000 - 3,100/1,000).

Jill resumed, "I Equip my knight with my 2nd axe of Despair!"

The Knights sword vanished and the axe appeared (1,900/800 - 2,900/800).

Jill resumed, "This ends now! Dark Knight, attack the dragon!"

the Warrior went in and cleaved the dragon in two with one swipe of the axe. the pieces shattered into orange shards.

Jill resumed, " Cú Chulainn the Awakened, Attack the demon and end this duel now!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed Reida in the chest.

(Reida: 0LP / Jill: 650LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Yay, Mom!"

Saiyu then replied, "That deck is really good."

Troy then replied, "Great Win, Jill!"

Tara smiled and replied, "Yea, what my brother said!"

Jill then replied, "Thats ends the game, demon!"

Suddenly, Reida began to glow and then a large black shadow appeared over Wyatt and then the shadow then replied, "I'll be back for revenge!"

The shadow then vanished and Wyatts body collasped to the ground.

Saiyu ran to him and he replied, "Wyatt, you okay?"

Wyatt groaned and replied, "I will be after I get rid of this headache. Is he gone?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Thanks to me, he's gone."

Wyatt got up and replied, "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Crowler."

He ran out of the arena.

Cassie ran to Jill and replied, "That was a great duel, mom!"

Jill looked at her and replied, "Thanks, baby girl."

Saiyu then replied, "Troy, Tara and Cassie, you 3 better get some sleep before the finals start."

The kids nodded and left the arena.

Saiyu looked at Jill and replied, "Again, thank you for all of your help tonight, Jill."

Jill smiled and replied, "Its no problem, Saiyu."

--

Troys room / 8:30pm

Troy was looking over deck one last time before his match with Dragina."

Troy then replied, "My deck is so ready for my duel tomarrow."

He placed his deck in his desk drawer and then he went to his bed and went to sleep.

--

The Next Day

Duel City Stadium / 10:00am

The stadium was packed once again, awaiting for another great duel to start.

Saiyu get to the middle and he got his microphone and replied, "Is everyone ready for the next set of finals to begin?"

The crowd cheered.

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Our first match is the Master of Fun and toys: Vladimir Draganov who defeated Kojira Kaibas ancient army to win the duel and move on and his opponet Is the Dark master himself, Troy Muto! With his deck, he defeated Blake Smiths underwater pets to win a spot here."

Dragina and Troy came in and got to the middle of the arena and both activated their disks.

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Let the duel begin!"

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Dragina: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu then replied, "First move goes to Dragina."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I'm going to set a card in defense mode and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Fiend went in and a Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450) and was cut in two by the fiends blade.

A Toy Wind-up appeared now (1,000/700).

Troy resumed, "Okay then. I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Dragina resumed, "I activate the Spell Card, Drum and Fife Corp."

The Soldior began to glow (1,000/700 - 2,000/700).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The toy fired a shot and it struck the metal fiend and it shattered into shards.

(Dragina: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,800LP)

Troy quickly replied, "I play scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 different colored sheep appeared (0/0 x4) and another windup appeared (1,000/700).

Dragina resumed, "Windup, attack!"

The soldior fired a shot and the 1 of the tokens was blown to bits.

Dragina resumed, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend charged in and rammed into 1 of toys, blowing it to pieces.

(Dragina: 7,200LP / Troy: 7,800LP)

Troy then replied, "Your turn, my friend."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Magician."

As he sat the card down, the plastic spellcaster appeared (1,600/1,000).

Dragina resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly on my toy and now my mighty toy, Attack."

The Spellcaster fired a wave of magic and it struck the fiend and it groaned and shattered into shards.

(Dragina: 7,200LP / Troy: 7,300LP)

Dragina resumed, "I Switch my other windup to defense mode and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Toy Soldior."

As he sat the card down, the small wooden soldior appeared (800/300).

Dragina resumed, "I play crowning of the emperor now."

The soldior vanished and the emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack."

The emperor charged in and a Malice Doll of Demise appeared on the card (1,600/1,700) and it the emperor slashed it and it exploded into wooden splinters.

Dragina resumed, "Magician, attack!"

The mage fired a sparkle blast and it struck one of the sheep, blowing it to bits.

Dragina resumed, "Thats all I can do for now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Archfiend soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the magician and it exploded into pixels.

(Dragina: 6,900LP / Troy: 7,300LP)

Troy resumed, "I End my turn now with 1 facedown card."

Dragina drew a card and replied,"I Set a monster and my Emperor, attack."

The emperor went in...

Troy resumed, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The mirror appeared and it struck the mirror, blasting it into pixels.

Dragina then replied, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Soldior, attack!"

The emperor went in and a slashed the other windup toy and it shattered into shards.

Troy resumed, "Thats all I can do."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Magicial Toy Box."

The box appeared with 5 floating counters.

Dragina resumed, "I Give up a counter for a token."

1 of the floating counters vanished and a small robot appeared (500/500).

Dragina resumed, "I Tribute it for my 2nd emperor."

as the token vanished, the emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "I'm play monster reborn to get my other one back."

Suddenly, another emperor appeared (2,300/800).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack the token."

The emperor charged in and slashed one of the sheep in half with its blade.

Dragina resumed, "Emperor, attack!"

The emperor went in and he stabbed his sword into the fiends stomach and it groaned and shattered into shards.

(Dragina: 6,900LP / Troy: 6,900LP)

Dragina took his deck out and found a card he wanted and then he placed it back into his disk and he laughed and replied, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Fiends sanctuary!"

the fiend token appeared (0/0).

Troy resumed, "I tribute it for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the token vanished, the evil ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The ruler launched a wave of green flames and the flames covered the toy and in seconds, it melted into a puddle of hot wax which vanished from the field.

(Dragina: 6,750LP / Troy: 6,900LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Your turn now, Dragina."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I play Toy Memorial."

The spell card revealed to be Toy soldiors looking a broken one of their own.

Dragina resumed, "I don't get a battle phase now, But for every toy in my graveyard, I get to draw 1 card from my deck and I have 2 Windups, 1 Soldior, 1 magician and 1 emperor in there."

He drew 5 cards from their decks.

Dragina resumed, "I switch my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the iron-armored fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and the emperor met the same fate as the one before him.

Troy resumed, "Gil Garth, attack!"

the fiend went in and slashed Dragina across the chest.

(Dragina: 4,800LP / Troy: 6,900LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I remove my Drum and fifth corp from play to summon my Spell Striker."

As he took the spell card and placed in his RFP slot, A toy warrior with a short sword appeared (600/200).

Dragina resumed, "I Now summon my Armor Breaker in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, another toy appeared with a large hammer (800/800).

Dragina resumed, "My Breaker is union, so union with my striker."

The toy with the hammer vanished and a large hammer appeared in its hand.

Troy then replied, "Nice, but my monsters are stronger."

Dragina resumed, "I knew that. I play pot of avarice."

He took his 1 of his emperors, two windups, 1 soldior and his magician and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Dragina resumed, "Striker, attack with your hammer."

the warrior went in and slammed its hammer into his stomach.

(Dragina: 4,800LP / Troy: 6,100LP)

Dragina resumed, "Now since my striker did damage with its hammer, you lose 1 card on your side of the field."

Ha Des groaned and shattered into black shards.

Dragina resumed, "I Set 1 cards facedown and its your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and my Warrior, attack!"

The fiend went in towards the warriror.

Dragina sighed and replied, "Negate attack."

The fiend stopped and went back to Draginas field.

Troy sighed and replied, "I End with 1 facedown monster."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I remove another counter for token."

Suddenly, another token appeared (500/500) and knelt.

Dragina resumed, "Breaker, attack."

The warrior went in and slammed its hammer into Troys stomach again.

(Dragina: 4,800LP / Troy: 5,300LP)

The soldior shattered into black shards as well.

Dragina smiled and replied, "Take that, my young friend. Its your move."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up."

Suddenly, A Melchid appeared (1,500/1,200).

Troy resumed, "I Summon my 2nd doll."

Another 1 of the wicked dolls appeared (1,600/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Malice doll, attack."

The fiend went in and slashed the small warrior and the hammer exploded into shards.

Troy resumed, "Melchid, attack your turn."

The fiend went and it slammed its body into the striker and it shatterd into pixels.

Troy then replied, "You should of lost lifepoints!"

Dragina resumed, "When my striker is destroyed, I Take no damage."

Troy sighed and replied, "Oh, thats right. Its your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I need another token."

Another one of the orbs vanished and another small robot appeared (500/500).

Dragina resumed, "I Tribute both tokens for my Puppet King."

As the two tokens vanished, the mighty king appeared (2,800/2,600).

Dragina then replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The king went in and slammed his fist into the many-faced fiend and it shattered into shards.

(Dragina: 4,800LP / Troy: 4,000LP)

Dragina smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my monster to defense mode and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "Puppet King, Attack!"

The puppet went in and slammed his fist into the puppet and it shattered into shards.

Dragoina resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play fires of doomsday."

Suddenly, two tokens appeared (0/0 x2).

Troy resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I need another token."

Suddenly, another robot appeared (500/500).

Troy quickly replied, "I activate threatning Roar!"

The roar was heard.

Dragina sighed and replied, "I have nothing else to do, I guess."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I tribute both of my tokens for my Invader Of Darkness!"

As the two small fiends vanished, the golden armor fiend appeared (2,900/2,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend fired a bal of dark energy and it struck the king and it shattered into shards.

(Dragina: 4,700LP / Troy: 4,000LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that, my friend. Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "My fiend, attack!"

The fiend made a ball..

Dragina smiled and replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The fiend stopped.

Troy resumed, "Oh well. Your turn now."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I'm summoning my best monster now! I get my last token!"

Another robot appeared and then toy box shattered into pixels.

Dragina resumed, "I Tribute my tokens my Toy King!"

As the tokens vanished, a tall man with a grey beard appeared and he was holding onto a wooden mallet and a broken toy soldior in the the other hand (2,800/2,400).

Dragina resumed, "For every toy monster I Tributed, it gains 300 ATK!"

The man glowed (2,800/2,400 - 3,400/2,400).

Dragina Resumed, "Lets do it. King, attack."

The man swung his hammer and it struck the fiend, blasting it into pixels.

(Dragina: 4,700LP / Troy: 3,500LP)

Dragina resumed, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Dragina drew a card and replied, "I Summon a Toy Tank Terror!"

As he sat the card down, a toy tank appeared (1,600/1,300).

Dragina resumed, "Lets do it. Toy Tank, attack!"

The fiend fired a shot and it struck the facedown card and a Skull Knight #2 appeared (1,000/1,200) and was blown to bits when struck by the attack.

Dragina resumed, "King, direct attack!"

The king went in and slugged troy hard.

(Dragina: 4,700LP / Troy: 100LP)

Troy quickly replied, "I Special summon my Messenger of Ha Des - Gors!"

Suddenly, the dark fiend appeared (2,700/2,500) and then a wicked fairy appeared (0/0 - 3,400/3,400).

Dragian smiled and replied, "Good move, Troy. Its Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "This duel will end now. I activate the equip card Axe Of Despair!"

The Fairys sword vanished and the axe replaced it (3,400/3,400 - 4,400/3,400).

Troy resumed, "I activate the final card in my hand, Gift of the Martyr!"

Gors vanished and kaiens ATK went up (4,900/4,900 - 7,100/3,400).

Dragina smiled and replied, "It was a honor to duel you again, Troy."

Troy nodded and replied, "Likewise, Dragina. Kaien, attack his toy tank terror now!"

The fairy charged in and with one swipe of the axe, sliced the tank in half. The pieces shattered into shards..

(Dragina: 4,700LP / Troy: 100LP)

The crowd cheered again.

Saiyu got up and replied, "The winner of the duel is Troy Muto!"

The crowd cheered again.

Dragina walked to Troy and he smiled and replied, "Good luck in the final match, Troy."

Troy then replied, "Thank you so much, Dragina."

Saiyu then replied, "The next match will be in 2 hours. So be here at 2:30 for the final match to begin."

The crowd cheered again.

--

Cards made by me & others

Toy Memorial / Normal Spell Card

Draw one card for every card in your Graveyard that has the word "Toy" in its name. You must skip your Battle Phase on a turn

in which you use this card.

Note: This was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Thunder Plant / Field Spell Card

Image: A Large power plant in a grassy field and many batteryman are heading towards it.

Increase the ATK & DEF of all Thunder monsters on both sides of the field by 300 points.

Toy King

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/2,400/8 Stars

If you tribute summon this card using a monster with "Toy" in its name, Increase this cards ATK by 300 points for every "Toy" monster used to tribute summon this card.

--

Troy wins again. In the next duel, can Cassie get revenge on Ochiro for beating Tara and face Troy in the final match? Find out in the next chapter.


	35. Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon

Yugioh GX30 the Duel City Tournement

Chapter 35: Wingbeat of a Giant Dragon

--

Stadium Cafe (Private Room) / 12:30pm

Troy was in a private room the he had reserved before his match and if would of lost, he would of cancelled the room and he needed to be alone so he can get his deck ready to duel once again. he had all of his cards laid out on the table. He had 12 cards in his side deck and a small box of cards he bought before coming to Duel City that his parents and older sister have not seen yet. This room had a TV, couch and a small table as well as a cordless phone that went to anywhere in Duel City as well as the Cafes kitchen.

Troy sighed and replied, "I'm taking out Des Guardius, that mask card, Melchid and Grand Tiki Elder so I Can add that new fiend and that ritual card I bought before this tournement ever started and that rare card dad gave me."

He took out those 3 monster cards and he placed them in his Side deck pile and he took the 3 cards and placed them faceup on the table.

Troy sighed and replied, "Still have work to do on this deck."

He picked up a phone and heard a voice, "Can I help you, Mr. Muto?"

Troy then replied, "Yes, I'll take a bottle of Pepsi and a couple of cheeseburgers with onion rings."

The voice then replied, "Okay, It'll be about 10 minutes, Mr. Muto."

Troy then replied, "Fair enough."

He hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger.

Troy smiled and replied, "Back to work on my deck."

He want back to the table.

--  
Stadium Smoothie Shop / 1:00pm

Sammys smoothies was the only place in Duel City That Sold smoothoies. During the tournement, they hardly did any good buisness, but during the finals, do sold alot of smoothies and shakes. They only sold Smoothies as well as shakes and ice cream treats. Tara was ordering for herself and Cassie.

Tara then replied, "I'll take a banana-Strawberry smoothie and also 1 Triple-Berry smoothie for my friend, please."

The clerk then replied, "Okay. I'll send them to your table when done with then."

Tara smiled and replied, "Thank you."

She took a five dollar bill and handied it to the clerk and the clerk replied, "Thanks, young lady."

She went to sit down with Cassie.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Thanks for ordering, Tara."

Tara nodded and replied, "Its no problem at all, girl."

Cassie then replied, "Where'd Troy go off to?"

Tara then reoplied, "He went to work on his deck in privacy. He wanted to be perfect for his duel against you or Ochiro, whoever wins."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Don't worry. I'll get revenge by beating Ochiros deck."

Tara sighed and replied, "Don't get over confident now or that'll bring your down."

Cassie smiled and replied, "You're right, Tara. If I Calm done, I'll do fine."

Tara nodded to her.

Suddenly, Troy came in and he saw his sister and friend and he ran to them and he replied, "Hey, girls."

Tara then replied, "Hey, bro."

He sat down next to his sister.

Cassie then replied, "Is your deck ready for the next match, Troy boy?"

Troy smiled and replied, "I'm always ready to duel, Cas."

Tara then replied, "Do you think Cassie has a chance of beating Ochiro?"

Troy then replied, "If she tries hard and does'nt make any make any goofs or mistakes, she'll do just fine in her duel."

Suddenly, The Clerk came by and gave the girls their smoothies and Cassie took hers and gulped it down in less then 45 seconds.

Troy then replied, "A bit thristy?"

Cassie nodded and replied, "I was and I want to were some better clothes before my match with Ochiro."

She got up and ran out of the shop.

Troy sighed and quietly replied, "Girls and their clothes...totally crazy."

Tara looked at him and replied, "I heard that!"

--

Duel City Stadium Arena / 2:30pm

The arena was packed and ready for the final match of the semi-finals.

Saiyu got out his microphone and replied, "Is everyone ready for this duel? Lets forget the small talk and introduce our duelists. Here's The Dragon master himself, Ochiro Kuwasaki!"

The crowd cheered as Ochiro came in wearing a outfit that made him look like Lord Of Dragons..

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Nice touch, Ochiro. And Her opponet is the harpie queen herself, Cassie Crowler!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Cassie came out...Wearing a Red 2 piece Bikini. Almost every male got up and whistled and made wierd cat calls as she got to the middle of arena.

Saiyu then replied, "Okay...then. If you remember, Ochiro Defeated Taras Level army and Cassie Defeated Armandos Dark Gang to get here. Duelists prepare to duel!"

Both activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

Saiyu then replied, "Begin...NOW!"

"Game on!", both duelists shouted.

(Ochiro: 8,000LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu then replied, "Ladies first. So Cassie, start as off."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster in facedown defense mode and thats all."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the smaller emerald dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card now!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Birdface appeared (1,600/1,600) and flames struck the bird and it was reduced to a pile of burnt feathers and ashes that blew away.

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled the deck and placed it back into her disk.

Ochiro resumed, "Okay then. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful queen of the harpies appeared with a loud caw (1,900/1,200).

Cassie opened her field slot and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Harpies Hunting Ground!"

As she placed the card into thr slot and it shut, a large valley came out of the ground a and the queen looked happier (1,900/1,200 - 2,100/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "Welcome to the Home of the Harpies! Lets do it. Queenie, attack!"

The harpie flew in really quickly and as she was returning, the dragon shattered into crystal shards.

(Ochiro: 7,800LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Cassie resumed, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster and I Set a card and that will end my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I activate the spell card, Arms hole!"

the card lifted up.

Ochiro resumed, "This card lets me take a equip spell from my deck or graveyard and I get to add to my hand."

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deck and placed it back into her disk.

Cassie resumed, "I activate the equip spell I searched for, Big Bang Shot!"

The queens claws turned red (1,900/1,200 - 2,300/1,200).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack now!"

The harpie flew in and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared (1,300/2,000) and it was slashed and it exploded into shards.

(Ochiro: 7,400LP / Cassie: 8,000LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lord Of Dragons!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon sorcerer appeared and knelt (1,200/1,100).

Ochiro resumed, "I activate the flute Of Summoning Dragon! I Special summon 1 Luster Dragon #2 and my Meteor Dragon!"

As the dragon master sounded his horn and he placed 2 cards on his disk, The larger emerald dragon appeared (2,400/1,400) and a meteor-like dragon appeared with a roar (1,800/2,000).

Ochiro resumed, "My Lord Of Dragons protects my dragon in so many ways. Lets do it. Luster Dragon, take out her queen!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the harpie and she shattered into shards.

(Ochiro: 7,400LP / Cassie: 7,900LP)

Ochiro resumed, "Meteor Dragon, attack!"

The dragons head and wings went into the meteor and it turned into a large fiery meteor and it fired and it struck the facedown card and a (Harpie Girl appeared (500/500) and was blown to bits when struck by the dragons body.

Ochiro resumed, "Lord of Dragons, attack!"

The sorceret went in and punched Cassie in the chest.

(Ochiro: 7,400LP / Cassie: 6,900LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I End with 2 facedown cards."

Cassie drew a card.

Ochiro quickly replied, "I activate Dust Tornado!"

The storm began and the valley was blown away and the field returned to normal.

Cassie resumed, "You get some, you lose some. I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the cyber armored harpie appeared (1,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber Harpie, attack!"

The harpie went and and slashed the sorcerer and he groaned and shattered into black shards.

(Ochiro: 6,800LP / Cassie: 6,900LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that! I end with Swords Of Revealing Light!"

The wall of swords blocked Ochiros dragons.

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Meteor Dragon to defense mode and I equip it with Mist body."

A misty layer covered the dragon from top to bottom.

Ochiro resumed, "I end my turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hunter Owl!"

As she sat the card down, the owl-like warrior appeared with its sword (1,000/700 - 1,500/700).

Cassie resumed, "Thanks to me having another wind monster, my owl cannot be attacked. Make your move now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Owl!"

As she sat the card down, another owl appeared (1,000/700 - 2,000/700) and other one hooted in happiness (1,500/700 - 2,000/700).

Ochiro groaned and replied, "Great, the double-owl lock."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Yep, Indeed it is. I play the spell card, Axe Of Despair!"

The weapon appeared in the harpies hand (1,800/1,300 - 2,800/1,300).

Cassie resumed, Lets do it. Attack!"

The Harpie swung the axe and with two slice of the sword, cut the dragon in two halves and it roared befored shattering into crystal shards.

(Ochiro: 6,400LP / Cassie: 6,900LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Ochiro resumed, "I play the spell card, Enchanted Arrow!"

Arrows came out of the spell card and it struck the Axe and the all of the swords and the axe & sword shattered. (2,800/1,300 - 1,800/1,300).

(Ochiro: 6,400LP / Cassie: 5,900LP)

Ochiro resumed, "I play Cost Down."

He discarded A Komouri Dragon to his graveyard.

Ochiro resumed, "I Summon my Prime Material Dragon!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, A Dragon that looked like a plant appeared with a roar (2,400/2,000).

Ochiro resumed, "I Play Dragons Gunfire. Your owl is about to be roasted!"

Meteor Dragon roared and launched of wave of flames and 1 of the two owls was roasted into it shattered into shards and the remaining owl lost power (2,500/700 -2,000/700).

Ochiro resumed, "I Switch my my dragon to attack mode and my monsters, attack!"

The Material dragon fired a wave of light and it struck the cyber Harpie, vaporizing it and the owls ATk went down again (2,000/700 - 1,500/700).

Ochiro resumed, "Meteor Dragon, attack!"

The dragon went in and slammed its body onto the owl, flattening the poor creature before it shattered into firery shards.

(Ochiro: 6,400LP / Cassie: 5,300LP)

Ochiro laughed hard and replied, "Take that, Little Girl! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play Graceful Charity!"

She drew 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Cassie resumed, "I Play monster reborn to get it back!"

Suddenly, Simorgh,Bird of Ancestry appeared with a loud caw (2,900/2,000).

Cassie resumed, "I play the spell card, De-Spell! Its a rarely used card, but it works!"

The spell card fired a shot and the misty lair was blown away.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The bird flapped its wings rapidly and a tornado appeared and it struck the meteor-like dragon, blowing it to pieces.

(Ochiro: 5,300LP / Cassie: 5,300LP)

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Switch my dragon to defense mode and thats it for now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Cassie resumed, "I added this card while I was changing and its useful in my deck. Lets do it. Simorgh, attack!"

The bird flapped its wings and a tornado formed and it struck the dragon, blowing it to pieces as well.

Cassie resumed, "Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck Ochiro in the stomach.

(Ochiro: 3,400LP / Cassie: 5,300LP)

The dragon knelt.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play Dragonic Greed!"

He took his Dragon Dwelling in the cave and his Luster Dragon and placed the cards into his pocket and he drew 2 new cards.

Ochiro resumed, "I play the spell card monster reborn!"

Meteor Dragon appeared again (1,800/2,000).

Ochiro resumed, "I Play the spell card, Ancient Rules!"

Suddenly, The Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a loud roar (2,400/2,000).

Cassie then replied, "My grandfather loved that card alot and he has 1 of 3 copies of it."

Ochiro resumed, "I knew that. I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

The 2 dragons merged together and the ending result was a large fiery dragon with two large wings (3,500/2,000).

Ochiro resumed, "Meet the mighty Meteor Black Dragon!"

Cassie only gulped as she looked at the mighty creature.

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with burning Magma Wave!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of fire and lava and the bird caught on fire and seconds later, all that was left of the bird were burnt, blackened feathers that blew away.

(Ochiro: 3,400LP / Cassie: 4,700LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon of light appeared (1,600/600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Mirage, attack!"

The dragon fired a gold beam and it struck the bat-like dragon, blowing it to pieces.

Ochiro resumed, "Meteor Black Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon fired another wave of fire and it struck Cassie hard.

(Ochiro: 3,400LP / Cassie: 1,400LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "This duel is about over. Its your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I play Coins Of Heaven!"

Cassie drew 3 cards an Ochiro drew 4 new cards.

Cassie reusmed, "I Activate my facedown card, Hysteric Party!"

Suddenly, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Queen and Harpie Lady 1 appeared (1,800/1,300 - 2,100/1,300) (1,900/1,200 - 2,200/1,200) (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400).

Cassie resumed, "I tribute all 3 of my lovely ladies for my Harpie Phoenix Lady!"

As the 3 harpies vanished, the beautiful winged bird women appeared (3,200/2,800).

Cassie resumed, "I Summon my Sonic Duck!"

As he sat the card down, the cute duck appeared with a quack (1,700/700).

Cassie resumed, "I Play shrink now!"

The larger dragon began to shrink (3,500/2,000 - 1,750/2,000).

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Duck, attack!"

The duck went in fast and slammed its beak into the dragon of light and it shattered into golden shards.

Cassie resumed, "Harpie Phoenix Lady, attack!"

The harpie went ina nd slashed and clawed the dragon like crazy and it roared and shattered into flaming shards.

(Ochiro: 1,750LP / Cassie: 1,400LP)

Cassire smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and that will end my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "Harpie Phoenix, attack!"

The harpie flew in and a 2nd Dragon Dwelling in the cave appeared 1,300/2,000) and exploded into rocky shards.

Cassie resumed, "Duck, attack!"

the duck ran quickly and rammed its beak into Ochiros stomach.

(Ochiro: 50LP / Cassie: 1,400LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "This duel will end soon. Its your turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "Now To summon my rarest card, other Then Neo Dragon! I Summon my Twin-headed Behemoth!"

As he sat the card down, the two-headed dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Ochiro resumed, "I play double summon to summon my Hatchling Dragon!"

As he sat anothe card on his disk, a cute small red dragon appeared with a cute roar (1,000/1,000).

Ochiro resumed, "My dragon is a tuner monster."

Cassie looked puzzled and replied, "Its a what monster?"

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Tuner monster can tune up other monsters to make Synchro monsters."

Cassie looked at him with another puzzled look.

Ochiro then replied, "Okay. Synchro monsters are easy to use. If I have a tunar monster and other monsters that equal that correct star level. I can make a synchro summon! So I Send my Hatchling and my Behemoth away."

As the two dragons vanished, a large beautiful Light-blue dragon appeared with sharp claws and sharp teeth (2,500/2,000).

Ochiro then replied, "This card had only 5 copies made! The Mighty STARDUST DRAGON!"

Troy then replied, "No way. Other then Saiyus Blue Eyes family of dragon, that dragon is one of the rarest of dragons ever made!"

Tara sighed and replied, "But its weaker then her monster."

Ochiro then replied, "I knew that. I activate the spell card, Star Shower!"

Ochiro took two cards (Which Were Neo Dragon Revival and Cave Dragon) and he placed them into his graveyard, many small stars appeared in the sky and each of them Slammed into the Phoenix Lady.

Cassie then replied, "It did'nt do anything...wha..?"

The Harpie lady groaned in pain (3,200/2,500 - 1,750/2,500).

Ochiro resumed, "This card can only be used if Stardust Dragon is on the field. I discard two cards from my hand and 1 of your monsters loses half of their current ATK. The downside of this card is that when I use it, only my dragon is allowed to attack! I Equip it with Megamorph now!"

The Dragon roared (2,500/2,000 - 5,000/2,000).

Troy sighed and replied, "No..."

Tara then replied, "Cassie.."

Cassie sighed and replied, "I Tried..but its over with me."

Ochiro resumed, "I end this duel now! Stardust Dragon, attack with starblast!"

The dragon fired a wave of stars and blue energy and it struck the Phoenix lady and she screeched in pain before shattering into shards.

(Ochiro: 50LP / Cassie: 0LP)

Saiyu stood up and replied, "The Winner of this duel is Ochiro Kuwasaki!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Saiyu then replied, "All right. the Final Match of the tournement will happen tomarrow at 10 'o' clock and it will Be Ochiro Kuwasaki and Troy Muto. Fans and fellow duelists..we'll see you all tomarrow morning!"

Ochiro walked to Cassie and replied, "Thanks for a great match. Miss Crowler."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Likewise, Ochiro."

Suddenly, Tears started to come out of her eyes and she ran out of the arena.

Troy looked at Tara and replied, "We got to find her."

Tara sighed and replied, "I know where she is too."

--

Cards made be Me & Others

Arms Hole / Normal Spell Card

Activate by sending the top card on your deck to the Graveyard. Add 1 Equip Spell card from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. During the turn this card is activated, you cannot Normal Summon any monster.

Enchanted Arrow / Normal Spell Card

All face-up Spell Cards your opponent controls are destroyed. For every Spell Card destroyed by this effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Meteor Black Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Fire/ATK: 3,500/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Meteor Dragon + Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Note: these 3 cards are Japanese Promotion cards that have not been released in the United States yet.

Dragon Hatchling

Dragon/Tuner/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A young dragon that likes to play with other smaller dragons. It attacks with its flame attacks and sharp teeth.

Star Shower / Normal Spell Card

Image: Many glowing stars that are flying in space

This card can only be used if "Stardust Dragon" Is on your side of the field. When you activate this card, only "Stardust Dragon" On your side of the field can attack. Discard two cards from your hand to cut the ATK of 1 monster on your Oppenets side of the field until its removed from the field.

--

Cassie lost too? Another major bummer. Who Will win the Duel City Finals? Find out in the next chapter.


	36. A Deal With Dark Ruler

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournemt

Chapter 36: A Deal With Dark Ruler

--  
Ladies Lockeroom / 5:00pm

Cassie was in the locker room and she did'nt have her bikini on..she was wearing her normal clothes.

Cassie sighed and replied, "That was a horrible loss for me. I tried to get revenge, But I failed my best friend. I Hope Troy can cream him tommarow. WIth his fiend deck, He'll do just fine in his duel."

Suddenly, Tara came in and she replied, "Hey, cas."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Hey, girl."

Tara then replied, "You dueled hard and well in the duel..you did really good."

Cassie sighed and replied, "That was the first time I Saw my phoenix lady get destroyed in battle. I wanted to get revenge on him for beating you, but It did'nt work well at all for me."

Tara then replied, "Don't worry about it that much. As long as you did your best and never gave up, its cool with me."

Cassie nodded and replied, "Thank you, Tara."

Suddenly, Jill came in.

Cassie gulped and replied, "Mom?"

Jill then replied, "I Saw your duel. It was heard to see you lose, but I'm proud of you for dueling your hardest."

Cassie sighed and replied, "Thank you so much, mom."

Jill then replied, "Ready to Watch Troy hopefully beat Ochiros dragons tomarrow, princess?"

Cassie then replied, "Of course I am. He says his deck is already to kick some butt tomarrow."

Jill then replied, "He has the most intresting fiend deck I''ve every seen. With 2 copies of ha des, He'll be fine."

Tara then replied, "Ever since he started to duel, he always wanted to me a fiend deck and after about 3 months, he pefected it by adding Gors to it."

Jill then replied, "I know. Kenny Told me about that deck."

Cassie then replied, "I Remember that day well."

Jill then replied, "Cassie, will your deck be ready for future tournements?"

Cassie then replied, "Yes, mom."

Jill then replied, "Thats good."

Tara then replied, "I told Troy we'd meet him at the Smoothie Shop when I found you. Jill, do you want to come?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Of course I Would."

The 3 ladies got their disks on their arms and headied out of the locker room.

--

Mens Locker Room / 5:15pm

Ochiro was looking at his Dragon deck that won him his 2nd finals match.

Ochiro resumed, "This Stardust Dragon helped me win the duel and I'm happy it did. So, I'm keeping it for my own use in future duels."

Suddenly, Reiza came in the locker room.

Ochiro saw him and replied, "Good win, Mr. Kuwasaki."

Ochiro nodded and replied, "I Know. It was hard-fought duel, but me and my dragon pets won the duel. Thanks to those 2 cards you gave me, It helped me in my duel. Thank you again."

Reiza then replied, "Its no problem at all. That was the first time I've ever seen Stardust Dragon in a duel."

Ochiro then replied, "Where'd you get that card, anyway?"

Reiza then replied, "I bought in a online auction for about 15,000 dollars and it was worth every penny to get it too."

Ochiro then replied, "Okay then. Ebay?"

Reiza nodded to him.

Ochiro then replied, "I have to get going now. My family wants to meet me for dinner at the Neotown Steakhouse."

Reiza then replied, "Okay then. I'll see you all tomarrow."

Ochiro nodded and left the locker room.

Reiza smiled evily and replied, "That fool. If he's defeated in a duel..bad things might happen..maybe."

he vanished into thick black smoke.

--

Smoothie Shop / 5:30pm

Troy, Tara, Cassie and Jill were each enjoying a small smoothie that Jill ordered for the each of them.

Troy sighed and replied, "So its me and Him tomarrow."

Cassie looked at him and replied, "Is your deck ready to beat his?"

Troy nodded and replied, "I guess it is. I've added new cards and took a few out and I think its ready...hopefully."

Jill smiled at him and replied, "As long as your believe in your deck, you'll do just fine in your duel, Troy."

Troy smiled and replied, "I guess your right, Jill."

Tara then replied, "Ochiro may have a hard to beat deck, but you have the best fiend deck in the game. You'll be just fine."

Troy then replied, "Can't wait tomarrow to win the tournement."

Each of them nodded to him.

--

Duel City Gardens.

Flora and troy were sitting on a bench, enjoying the cool air.

Flora looked at her boyfriend and replied, "I love you, Trevor."

Flora smiled and replied, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Suddenly, a tall man with a dark-green disk came out and he wore a blue shirt and blue jeans and his disk was light green.

Flora smiled and replied, "Daddy!"

Trevor gulped and replied, "Big Johny?"

The man nodded and replied, "Flora..is this the guy you've been talking about lately?"

She nodded to her father.

Johny smiled and replied, "Cool. How about a duel, son?"

Trevor then replied, "Okay then."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Johny: 8,000LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Johny then replied, "Go ahead and start us up, son."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Thanks sir. I set a monster and that will be it for me."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Neo Bug."

As he sat the card down, the large bug appeared (1,800/1,700).

Johny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The bug went in and a Mataza the Zapper appeared on the card (1,300/800) and the bug slashed it and it shattered into pixels.

Johny sighed and replied, "Okay. Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Knight."

As she sat the card down, the dark-armored warrior appeared (1,900/800).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The warrior went in and with one slash of his sword, cleaved the bug in twain.

(Johny: 7,900LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Trevor then replied, "Its your turn, sir."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats it for me."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombyra."

As he sat the card down, the dark hero appeared (2,100/500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Zombyra, attack."

The hero swung his fist and a ladybug with 4 stars on its body appeared (800/1,200) And the hero punched it and it shattered.

Trevor gulped and replied, "Nuts."

The warriors knelled over in pain and both shattered into black shards.

Trevor sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Twilight Bloom."

As he sat the card down, a tall thick, plant, with thorny vines for limbs, and a head that was a large, purple, bell-shaped flower with eyes on stalks and a large jaw full of teeth appeared (1,900/1,400).

Trevor quickly replied, "I play Scapegoat!"

4 sheep tokens appeared (0/0 x4).

Johny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The plant wrapped its vines around and with one squeeze, the little sheep shattered.

Johny resumed, "Okay then. Its now your turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Lovely Nightshade."

As he sat the card down, a large plant appeared and it had thorn-like limbs and its body was red and silver in color (1,600/1,300).

Johny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The bloom went in and squeezed another sheep and it shattered.

Johny resumed, "Lovely nightshade, attack."

The plant swung his arms and a Dark Squire appeared (300/300) and it was struck and it shattered.

Both duelists drew 2 cards from their decks.

Johny resumed, "Your turn now."

As Trevor drew a card, Johny and his nightshade began to glow.

Johny sighed and replied, "Its part of its ability. During each of your main phase 1's, I gain 300 lifepoints times the number of plant monsters on my side of the field."

(Johny: 8,500LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Trevor resumed, "I Summon another Dark Blade."

As he sat the card down, another dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Trevor reusmed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The swordsman went in and slashed the nightshade and it shattered into pixels.

(Johny: 8,300LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Trevor resumed, "Its your turn now."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and my Bloom, attack."

The plant went in...

Trevor quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender."

The Plant looked the other way and it looked at one of the sheep and grabbed it and it placed it in its mouth and ate it.

Johny sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Play Fusion Murasame blade."

The warriors sword turned red (1,800/1,500 - 2,600/1,500).

Trevor resumed, "I now summon my Getsu Fuhma."

As he sat the card down, the dark female warrior appeared (1,700/1,200).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his bloom."

The Warrior charged in and slashed the dark plant to pieces.

(Johny: 7,600LP / Trevor: 8,000LP)

Trevor resumed, "Getsu, attack."

The warrior went and sliced the facedown card in half and a large bug with sharp teeth and claws appeared (450/600).

Trevor groaned and replied, "Not a Man-Eater Bug."

The bug went in and slashed the Dark Blade in the chest and it he shattered and the bug shattered as well.

Trevor sighed and replied, "Dang it. Make your next move."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Twilight Bloom appeared and knelt (1,900/1,400).

Johny resumed, "I tribute it for my Dark Ivy."

As the plant vanished, the dark plany women appeared (2,400/1,000).

Johny resumed, "Lets do it. Attack."

The plant swung his arm and it struck the dark lady and she shattered into shards.

(Johny: 7,600LP / Trevor: 7,300LP)

Johny laughed and replied, "Take that, kid. Make your move."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Famillar Knight."

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (1,200/1,400).

Johny then replied, "Its way weaker then my plant."

Trevor smiled and replied, "I knew that. I activate Shield & Sword."

The Warriors ATK switched (1,200/1,400 - 1,200/1,400) and so did the plants (2,400/1,000 - 1,000/2,400).

Johny gulped and replied, "Oh jeez.."

Trevor smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Famillar Knight, attack."

The Knight went in and stabbed its sword into the plants chest and it shattered into pixels.

(Johny: 7,200LP / Trevor: 7,300LP)

Trevor smiled and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombyra."

As he sat the card down, the dark hero appeared (2,100/500).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Zombyra, attack."

The Warrior went in and a large plant appeared and it was a large red rose with two small eyes and a thorny body (1,400/1,000) and hero struck it and it shattered.

Johny smiled and replied, "That was my Summon Rose. Now I can summon any plant monster from my deck to my side of the field and I Choose my Lonefire Blossom."

As he placed the card on his disk, a large weed with a bomb-shaped top appeared (400/1,500).

Trevor then replied, "Okay. Knight, take care of it."

The Warrior charged in..

Johny smiled and replied, "I activate Vine Wall."

A wall of vines blocked the warrior from reaching the small plant.

Trevor sighed and replied, "I end my turn now with 1 facedown card.."

Johny drew a card and replied, "I offer it to summon my Gigaplant."

As the blossom vanished, a 20-foot plant appeared (2,400/1,200).

Trevor smiled and replied, "I activate Shadow Spell."

Suddenly, chains wrapped up the plant (2,400/1,200 - 1,700/1,200).

Johny sighed and replied, "Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I tribute my knight for my Dark General Freed."

As the knight vanished, the evil twisted version of Freed appeared (2,300/1,700).

Johny resumed, "I play the spell card, Double Summon!"

Suddenly, Mataza appeared (1,300/800).

Trevor opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Mystic Plasma Zone."

As he placed the card into the slot and it shut, the arena was covered in darkness (2,300/1,700 - 2,800/1,300) (1,300/800 - 1,800/800) (1,900/500 - 2,400/500).

Trevor resumed, "I Now play Monster Reborn.

Suddenly, Dark Blade appeared (1,800/1,500 - 2,300/1,100).

Trevor smiled and replied, "Finally, I Equip Mataza with Fusion Murasame Blade."

The samurais sword began to glow red (1,800/800 - 2,600/800).

Trevor resumed, "Lets do it. Attack.

Zombyra went in and slugged the plant and it collasped onto its back and exploded into green shards.

Trevor smiled and replied, "Remaining monsters, end this duel now."

The warriors charged in and slashed Johny like crazy.

(Johny: 0LP / Trevor: 7,300LP)

Trevor then replied, "That ends the game."

Johny sighed and replied, "I see what my daughter sees in you. Welcome to the family, son."

Trevor then replied, "Thank you, Johny."

Suddenly, Flora came in and in seconds, both were in a deep kiss.

Johny sighed and replied, "Ah, young love."

--  
Duel City Final Day / 10:00am

The stadium was packed as everyone was awaiting the final match to finally begin.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Welcome all to the final match of the tournment! Today, 1 duelist will win it all! Who Will it Be. Ochiro Kuwasaki or Troy Muto? We'll find out soon. Duelists, enter now!"

Suddenly, Ochiro came in wearing his Lord of Dragons outfit and Troy was wearing his Ha Des robe.

"Come on, Troy. Beat him.", Tara thought to herself as she saw both enter the arena.

"Teach him and his dragons a lesson!", Cassie thought to herself as she the duelists got to the middle of the arena.

Saiyu then replied, "For this duel and only this duel, both of our finalists will start with 10,000 lifepoints instead of 8,000. Prepare your disks!"

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 10,000.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Let the final match begin...NOW!"

"Game on!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Ochiro: 10,000LP / Troy: 10,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu then replied, "Ochiro, start us off."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "My only move is a monster facedown."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Doomcalibur Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior riding a horse appeared (1,900/1,800).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went in and a komouri dragon appeared on the card (1,500/1,200) and the knight stabbed it in its chest and it shattered into black shards.

Troy sighed and replied, "Its Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cave Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the aged dragon appeared (2,000/100).

Ochiro resumed, "I Play Double Summon to summon my Hunter Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the spike-bodied dragon appeared (1.700/100).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Cave Dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a wave of flames and it struck the knight, reducing it to pile of blackened ashes that blew away.

(Ochiro: 10,000LP / Troy: 9,900LP)

Ochiro resumed, "Hunter Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of sharp discs.

Troy then replied, "I Discard Kuriboh to take no damage!"

He placed the card into his disks and a wall of kuribohs placed the discs.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Okay then. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."'

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sa tthe card down, the large fiend holding a bone appeared (2,200/0).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Hunter Dragon now!"

The fiend went in and slammed its bone onto the dragon, blowing it to pieces and then the fiend sat down and went to sleep.

(Ochiro: 9,500LP / Troy: 9,900LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, 'I Summon my Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon of light appeared (1,600/600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Mirage Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon launched of wave of light and it struck the fiend and it shattered into shards.

Ochiro resumed, "Cave Dragon, direct attack!"

Ochiro resumed, "Direct attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire and it struck Troy hard.

(Ochiro: 9,500LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Troy quickly replied, "I Special summon my Gors now!"

Suddenly, the fiendish messanger appeared (2,700/2,500) and Kaien did as well (0/0 - 2,000/2,000).

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Goodness me. Its your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my kaien for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As kaien vanished, The Wicked Ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Gors, attack!"

The fiend went in and with slice of his weapon, cut the larger dragon in two with his zanbato. The pieces shattered into shards.

Troy resumed, "Dark Ruler, your turn!"

The fiend fired a wave of dark flames and it struck the dragon of light and it shattered into shards of light.

(Ochiro: 7,950LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and Gors, attack!"

Gors went in...

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Not a chance, Troy! I activate Negate attack!"

Gors ran into a barrier.

Troy sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I reveal my facedown monster!"

As he flipped the card up, Wish dragon appeared with a small roar (700/100).

Ochiro resumed, "I tribute it for 2 tokens!"

As the dragon vanished, two smaller dragons appeared (0/0 x2).

Ochiro resumed, "I Tribute both tokens for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the two smaller dragons, a larger older dragon appeared with a jewel in its forehead (2,900/2,500).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire and it struck Ha Des and Gors, blasting both of them into shards.

(Ochiro: 7,900LP / Troy: 7,250LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 more monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and a Night Assilant appeared (200/500) and it shattered into shards.

Ochiro gulped and replied, "NO...way."

The shadowly assasins spirit went in and stabbed its dagger into the larger dragon and it roared and exploded into pixels.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "Its okay. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Ha Des, Gors, Night Assilant, Kuriboh and his Doomcalibur Knight and he shuffled the cards back into his disk and drew 2 new cards.

Troy resumed, "I Summon my Golbin Elite Attack Force!"

As he sat the card down, the armored goblin army appeared (2,200/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The golbins went in and slashed the dragon until it exploded into crystal-like shards.

(Ochiro: 7,600LP / Troy: 7,250LP)

The goblins began to rest.

Troy resumed, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Soul Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a smaller dragon with silver skin and two small red wings appeared (1,800/2,000).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Dragon began to glow and fired a wave of red energy and it struck the goblin army and the army shattered into pixels.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "IMake your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Fiends Sanctuary!"

The beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Troy resumed, "I tribute it for my Summoned Skull!"

As the fiend vanished, the mighty skeleton fiend appeared (2,500/1,250).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The skull fired its lightning and it struck the dragon and it roared and shattered into shards.

(Ochiro: 6,900LP / Troy: 7,250LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior went in and a Grey Wing appeared (1,300/700) and the fiend cleaved it in two.

Troy resumed, "Skull, direct attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of bolts and it struck Ochiro.

(Ochiro: 4,400LP / Troy: 7,250LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Neo Dragon Revival and I Tribute this Tri-Horned Dragon for the offering!"

As the dragon appeared and vanished, The Mighty Dragon of light appeared (3,300/2,500).

Ochiro resumed, "I now summon my Spirit Ryu!"

Suddenly, a purple dragon appeared (1,000/1,000).

Ochiro resumed, "I remove it now to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As the purple dragon vanished, The Metal version Of Red Eyes Darkness dragon appeared with a roar (2,800/2,400).

Ochiro resumed, "I Play Shrink now!"

The soldior shrank (1,900/1,500 - 950/1,500).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Darkness Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a fire ball and it struck the fiend and it exploded into firey bones and shards.

Ochiro resumed, "Neo Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and the soldior was oblitarated when struck by the attack.

(Ochiro: 4,400LP / Troy: 4,050LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I move to main phase and Thanks to my dark dragons ability, I Can special summon a dragon from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Tri-Horned Dragon appeared (2,850/2,350).

Cassie gasped and replied, "Now he has 3 high-powered monsters now!"

Tara sighed and replied, "This may be it."

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the facedown card and a Gil Garth appeared on the card (1,800/1,500) and was blown to pieces when struck by the attack.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "Neo Dragon, Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack...

Troy smiled and replied, "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

The dragon fired its attack and a pair of cylinders absorbed it and launched it right at Ochiro.

Ochiro groaned and replied, "Ow. Tri Horned, your turn!"

The dragon fired its attack fire attack and it struck Troy.

(Ochiro: 1,100LP / Troy: 1,200LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "This duel ends next turn. Its your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I activate the rtiual spell card, Zera Ritual!"

The card revealed itsself.

Troy resumed, "For the offering, I offer The Giant Orc, Winged Minion and 1 kuriboh from my hand."

As the 3 fiends appeared and vanished, A large light-blue fiend appeared with sharp claws (2,800/2,300).

Troy smiled and replied, "Meet the Mighty Zera the Mant!"

Ochiro then replied, "My Neo Dragon can beat it easily."

Troy smiled and replied, "I activate Riyoku!"

The Neo Dragon roared (3,300/2,500 - 1,650/2,500) And then Zers began to glow (2,800/2,300 - 4,450/2,300).

Troy resumed, "This duel ends now! Zera, attack his Neo Dragon wtih Jagged Claw swipe!"

The fiend went in and it slashed the dragon twice and it roared and shattered into pixels.

(Ochiro: 0LP / Troy: 1,200LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Thats game, Ochiro."

Saiyu got up and replied, "We have a winner! The Winner of the Duel City Tournement is...TROY MUTO!"

The crowd cheered loudly

Tara smiled and replied, "YEA!"

Cassie then replied, "Great job, Troy!"

Saiyu got to the floor and handied him a trophy and a evolope holding a check and two cards.

Saiyu then replied, "Once again here's our 1st annual Duel City Champion, "TROY MUTO!"

The crowd cheered again.

--  
Mens Lockerroom.

Reiza was in the locker room, watching what was going on.

Reiza then replied, "He lost? Now its time to unleash my dark power onto the city!"

He began to laugh evily..

--

Cards made be Me & Others

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/10 Stars

This card can be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster except "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" from your hand or your Graveyard to your field.

Note: This card is Japanese Promotion Card that has not been released in the United States yet.

Twilight Bloom

Plant/Dark/ATK:1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

"A wise forest explorer knows well to avoid a large flower if bones and skulls litter the ground around it. It is a sure sign of the Twilight Bloom, the most poisionus plant in the world."

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative creat goes to him."

Lovely Nightshade

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, increase your lifepoints by 300 x the number of plant-type monsters on your side of the field during your opponets main phase.

Summon Rose

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 1 Plant monster with 1,500 ATK or less from your deck to your side of the field.

Soul Dragon

Dragon/Light/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

"A beautiful dragon that flies through the sky. Its attack, Soul blast, can blast its opponet into oblivion."

--

Troy won the match and is Duel Citys First championship! Good for him. What did Reiza mean by releasing his dark energy? We'll find that out soon enough. In The next chapter, Tara wakes up from her bed and she notices something is wrong and she goes for help. Who will she find that can help? Find out in the next chapter that I'm calling "Crystal Seer" And it will be coming soon. The Next chapter has a duelist that uses monsters I've always wanted to use in duel and Now I will use them. I'm going to be proud of the work of my next chapter, That it might be a week or longer before I release the next chapter. So Until then..Ciao!


	37. Crystal Seer

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 36: Crystal Seer

--

Taras Hotel Room / 2:10am

Tara was on her floor, having somesort of nightmare.

"Wake up, Child.", A females voice was heard in her head.

Tara opened her eyes and she looked around and found out she was on her floor and she screamed because she only had her white bra and pink underwear on.

"Calm down, Tara. No one has been in here since you begin to sleep.", the voice said.

Tara stood up and replied, "Great, I MUST be going crazy. I'm hearing voices in my head And I'm in my underwear."

:"No, I'm talking to you in your mind, child.", The voice said.

Tara then replied, "Okay...then."

"Listen to me. I'm Madam Cleo, I help duelists with fortunes and if they want to challenge me to a duel, I'm always ready for a challenge.", The voice said.

Tara then replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, child.", The voice replied.

Tara then replied, "What the heck is going on and why are you talking to me for?"

"After Troy was crowned Duel City Champion, a wave of pure dakrness covered the arena by a person Named Reiza. After Ochiro was defeated in his duel, Reiza released his wave of dark evil and nightmare onto Duel City and he refuses to let go until he has enough soul energy and Duel monster cards to become the best duelist on earth and he'll finally become human.", The voice replied.

Tara sighed and replied, "Have you asked my friends and family for help?"

"No, because Cassie and Troy were takened by the darkness as well and both of them are now serving Reiza.", The Voice sadly replied.

A couple of tears came out of her eyes and she replied, "Anyone but my friends. Curse you, Ochiro!"

"Don't Blame him, child. He had nothing to do with this disaster and he was takened over by Reiza and his dark energy.", The voice replied.

Tara sighed and replied, "Okay, my bad. Where are my friends?"

"I know, but you must duel me to keep your strength up and if you win or lose, I'll tell you everything I know, child. Get Dressed and came to my Fortune Shop about 5 miles west of the Duel City Stadium.". The voice replied.

Tara then replied, "Is Kojira and Saiyu okay?"

"Fear not, Saiyu is in hiding..but Kojira was captured by Reiza.", The voice replied.

Tara then replied, "Okay then, but why did'nt I get takened over?"

"Some kind of good force protected you ended up in your room. How you ended up in your underwear is something I don't even know myself.", The voice replied.

Tara sighed and replied, "I'll do anything to get my friends back."

"Come see me and I'll tell you everything I know.", The voice said and then it died.

She found a pair of purple shirts and a white shirt that said "Duel Princess " on it she got both on very quickly and she want to the desk and found her disk and deck and she slid the disk onto her arm and slid her deck into it and she replied, "Lets do this thing."

Suddenly, She heard a knocking on her door. Tara went to her door and opened it up and it was Jill and she was wearing blue jeans and wearing a pink shirt as well and her disk was on her arm as well.

Tara then replied "Jill?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Hey, Girl. Did you wake up on the floor..in your underwear as well?"

Tara sighed and replied, "I Sure did. Did someone named Madam Cleo talk into your head?"

Jill nodded and replied, "Sure did. She said to find you and head to her Fortune Shop."

Tara then replied, "Same thing about to me too."

Jill then replied, "I Can't believe my daughter and your younger brother have been takened over."

Tara then replied, "We'll get her back. Lets go!"

Jill nodded and they both left.

Outside the Hotel / 2:15am

They got outside and it was not the same. Duel City was inside of a large, black dome that blocked everyone inside the city from leaving.

Tara sighed and replied, "Reiza did all this because...of Ochiros defeat?"

Jill nodded and replied, "Indeed."

They looked straight and were the clock tower was at and instead that was a tall black-steeled tower with about 5 floors, windows and other things. On Top looked like a temple of somesorts.

Tara then replied, "Reiza's fortress."

Jill nodded and replied, "Indeed it is. Lets find that Fortune Teller."

Tara nodded and they headied towards the tellers shop.

--  
Reiza's Fortress / 2:20am

On top of the tower was a temple where Reiza and his associates have meetings and decide what to do next. Reiza was in his royal red chair and also Reida, Cassie and Troy were there as well. Ochiro was standing on the left side of Reizas chair.

Reiza looked at Cassie and replied, "Is your new deck ready to go, Cassie?"

Cassie smiled and replied, "Yes, Master Reiza."

He looked at Troy and replied, "Ready to become the Supreme King again?"

Troy nodded to him.

Reiza looked at Reida and replied, "Is Wyatt, Kojira and the rest of troops ready to head and get some souls?"

Reida nodded and replied, "Yes sir."

Reiza smiled and replied, "Good. As long as we duel hard, I'll become human and have all the cards I needed to make that most powerful deck in duel monsters!"

Everyone began to laugh hard.

--  
Outside the Fortunetellers house / 2:30am

Tara and Jill were outside the house and it looked closed to them.

Tara then replied, "This place looks.."

Suddenly, The Front doors opened.

"Came in, children.", The voice was heard.

They nodded and went in and went they were inside, the doors shut tightly.

--  
Fortune Tellers Sheep / 2:35am

They entered the place and they got back and a women was there and she was wearing a silver fortune tellers outfit, red veil covering her face and the table had a crystal ball on it.

The women then replied, "Evening, Children. I'm Madam Cleo, master of fortunes and seeier of the future."

Tara then replied, "How can we duel with no room."

Madam Cleo then replied, "I have my ways."

Suddenly, the Inside of the Shop vanished and Tara and Jill were inside a arena of somesorts that was only grey in color.

Jill looked around and replied, "What is this place."

Madam Cleo (Who now had a silver and gold duel disk on his arm) replied, "This is were I go to sleep and think after my shop is closed for the night, my dear...and where I Duel. I've dueled 10 duelists in this tournement and my record is 9 wins and 1 loss."

Tara then replied, "So If I win or lose, you'll help me find my friends and family?"

Madam Cleo nodded and replied, "Yes, my child."

Tara activated her disk and Cleo did the same.

"Game on.", Tara shouted.

(Madam Cleo:8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Good Luck, Tara." Jill quiety said to herself.

Madam Cleo then replied, "Start us off, Tara."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Summon Arcana Force IV: The Emperor."

As she sat the card down, A strange creature made of black metal and it had many claws for weapons and it had 2 glowing eyes and it was floating (1,400/1,400).

Jill looked puzzled and replied, "Arcana Force monsters? I've heard of them, but this will be the first time I'm seeing them.."

Tara sighed and replied, "I Heard of these cards. My Mom talked about her dad beating a duelist that had a deck made of those wierd fairies in his deck."

Suddenly, a small card appeared above it and it started to rotate.

Madam Cleo resumed, "You know what to do. If it stops right side up, All Arcana Force monsters gain 500 ATK and if it lands upside down, All of my arcana monsters lose 500 ATK."

The card contiuned to rotate.

Tara sighed and replied, "Stop now!"

The card began to slow down and then stopped while right side up and the Emperor began to glow (1,400/1,400 - 1,900/1,400).

Cleo resumed, "Lets do it. Attack now."

The creature fired one its claws and sangan appeared (1000/600) and the claw struck it and it shattered into pixels.

He took his deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled her deckand placed the deck back into her disk.

Cleo closed her eyes and reeplied, "Very well. I Set 1 card facedown and its your move now, child."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Tara resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Shield Spear! This trap gives my monster 400 ATK & DEF."

The warrior began to glow (1,700/1,600 - 2,100/2,000).

Tara resumed "Lets do it. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed its sword into the fairy and the metal fairy shattered into triangles.

(Madam Cleo:7,800LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Tara resumed, "And this is that. Make your move now."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Play Foolish Burial."

He took his deck out and found a Shining Angel and he slid the card into his disk.

Madam Cleo resumed, :"I Play monster reborn."

Suddenly, The angel appeared (1,400/800).

Madam Cleo resumed, "I Tribute it for my Arcana Force XI: Wheel Of Fortune."

As the angel vanished. a strange human-like creature with long arms, short legs and a small golden head appeared in a middle of a giant silver metallic Ring (2,000/2,000).

Tara then replied, "Do I win money or a prize If It stops on something good?"

Madam Cleo sighed and replied, "Everytime I Play this monster, I hear jokes like that one."

Suddenly, the card began to rotate.

Cleo resumed, "Here's how he works. If It lands right side up, Whenever it destroys one of your monsters, I can draw a card from my deck and if it lands upside down, You get to draw a card whenever my fairy destroys one of your monsters as a result of battle."

The card kept rotataing."\

Tara sighed and replied, "Stop now!"

The card stopped and it handied right side up.

Tara sighed and replied, "Ah, nuts."

Cleo resumed, "Lets do it. Arcana Force X, attack."

The fairy and the wheel began to glow and it charged in and it struck the magicial warrior and it was blown to pixels.

(Madam Cleo: 7,800LP / Tara: 7,900LP)

Madam Cleo drew a card from her deck. And thats its that. Its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Arcana Force XII: The Chariot."

As she sat the card down, a odd large metallic fairy appeared with many arms and two hoses on its bottom (1,700/1,700).

Tara sighed and replie,d "You don't have to explain what it does...I already know."

Madam Cleo tjhen replied, "Suddenly, the card began to rotate.

Tara then replied, "Stop now."

The turned a few more times and it landied upside down.

Madam Cleo sighed and replied, "Its on your side of the field now."

The fairy vanished and reappeared on Taras side of the field.

Madam Cleo resumed, "I activate the spell card, Vision."

The card appeared on the field.

Madam Cleo resumed, "With this card, I take the top card of my deck."

She took the top card and showed it to Tara and it was Pot Of Greed.

Madam Cleo resumed, "The card is now shuffled back into my deck and When I activate it, you take 1,000 points of damage."

Tara only sighed.

Jill sighed and replied, "That card would be perfect for any kind of deck."

She took her deck out and shuffled the card back into her disk and she placed it back into her disk.

Madam Cleo resumed, "Lets do it. Fortune, attack."

The fairys wheel began to glow and it slammed its body into the fairy and it exploded into shards.

(Madam Cleo: 7,800LP / Tara: 7,600LP)

Madam Cleo drew a card from her deck and replied, "Take that. Its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Ultimate Insect LV3 for my Jinzo!"

as the facedown card vanished, the trap-stopping android appeared (2,400/1,500).

Jill smiled and replied, "Thats one of my dads favorite cards!"

Tara smiled and replied, "I know. Lets do it. Attack with Cyber Energy Shock!"

The machine fired a ball of energy and it struck the odd fairy and it shattered into shards of light.

(Madam Cleo: 7,400LP / Tara: 7,600LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your move now."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Moonlight Magicain LV4!"

As she sat the card down, the crescent moon sage appeared (1,400/1,400).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Magician, attack!"

The mage fired a blast of black energy and a Women wearing a red & blue outfit as well a blue veil over her mouth appeared on the card (100/100) and was blown to bits.

Madam Cleo resumed, "That was my Crystal Seer,.Child. Its abilty I can draw 2 cards and I have to place 1 of those cards at the bottom of my deck."

She drew 2 new cards from her deck and she took 1 card (A Field spell card called Light Barrier) and placed it at the bottom of the deck.

Madam Cleo resumed, "Jinzo, direct attack!"

The machine fired its attack and it struck Cleo and she just stood there, taking the blow.

(Madam Cleo: 5,000LP / Tara: 7,600LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that. Its your turn now."

The mage grew larger (2,400/1,800).

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I summon my Arcana Force I: The Magician."

As she sat the card down, a alien-like magician appeared (1,100/1,100) and the its card appeared over the monster."

Madam Cleo resumed, "If I get It stops right-side up, Its ATK is doubled when I use a trap card and if stops upside down, You gain 500 lifepoints when I activate a spell card."

The card began to rotate.

Tara sighed and replied, "Stop now."

The card stopped right-side up.

Tara groaned and replied, "I'm having no luck today."

Madam Cleo resumed, "I activate the spell card, Suit of Swords X."

The spell card appeared and the card began to rotate And the fairy began to glow (1,100/1,100 - 2,200/1,100).

Madam Cleo resumed, "With this spell card, If Its right side up, Your monsters are destroyed and If its upside down, I lose my monsters."

The card began to rotate.

Tara sighred and replied, "Allright, Stop!"

The card stopped and it was right-side up and a couple of swords came out of the spell card and struck Taras monsters, Blasting them both into shards

Tara sighed and replied, "Darn it!"

Madam Cleo resumed, "I activate the spell card, Cup Of Ace."

The card appeared on the field and began to rotate.

Madam resumed, "Here's how it works. Right Side up, I draw 2 cards and if its upside down, you draw 2 cards."

Tara then replied, "Stop!"

The card stopped and it was upside down.

Tara smiled as she drew 2 new cards from her deck.

Madam Cleo sighed and replied, "No big deal. Magician, attack."

The creature swung his arms and struck Tara.

(Madam Cleo: 5,000LP / Tara: 5,400LP)

Madam Cleo resumed, "Take that, Child. I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

The magicians ATK returned to normal (2,200/1,100 - 1,100/1,100).

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!"

As she sat the card down, the bird-like dragon appeared (1,600/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Attack his magician now!"

The dragon fired a wave of fire and the fairy was blown to pixels when struck by the fire.

(Madam Cleo: 4,500LP / Tara: 5,400LP)

Tara resumed, "Thats that. I End my turn with 3 facedown cards now."

The Dragon grew larger (2,300/1,700).

Madam Cleo drew a card and it was Pot Of Greed.

Tara groaned and replied, "No, its visions effect!"

Madam Cleo drew 2 cards from her deck and Tara began to glow.

(Madam Cleo: 4,500LP / Tara: 4,400LP)

Madam Cleo resumed, "I Play monster reborn."

Shining Angel appeared (1,400/800).

Madam Cleo resumed, "I Tribute it for my Arcana Force XII: The Hanged Man."

As the angel vanished, a wierder fairy appeared and it looked like somesort of man being hanged (2,200/2,200).

Tara quickly replied, "I activate my trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

(Madam Cleo: 4,500LP / Tara: 5,000LP)

The card began to rotate.

Tara sighed and replied, "I've read all about this card from Chazz Princetons autobiography. If Lands up, 1 monster on your side select 1 monster will be destroyed and you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters ATK and if its upside down, I Lose a monster and I Take damage equal to the ATK of the monster.."

Madam Cleo smiled and replied, "That is correct. Now lets see what fate has in store for you, child."

The card began to rotate quickly.

Tara sighed and replied, "STOP NOW!"

The card stopped and it stopped upside-down and suddenly, Horus began to glow and it exploded into pixels.

Tara quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Damage Shield! If one of my monsters is destroyed by a effect of a trap card and I Take damage, the damage is reduced to zero."

Madam Cleo sighed and replied, "Okay fine. Attack her directly!"

The fairy began to glow..

Tara quickly replied, "I activate Negate attack!"

The fairy fired two energy shots from its eyes and it struck a barrier.

Madam Cleo then replied, "Good move, child. I Place 1 card facedown and its your move now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I play Double Spell!"

She discarded a Foolish Burial to her graveyard.

Tara resumed, "I'm copying your monster reborn and I'm using it on my Jinzo!"

Suddenly, the trap-stopping android appeared (2,400/1,500).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack With cyber energy shock!"

The machine fired its attack and it struck the Fairy and it shattered into shards of light.

(Madam Cleo: 4,500LP / Tara: 5,000LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I Place 1 more card facedown and Its your turn now."

Madam Cleo drew a card and she opened her field slot and replied, "I Activate the field spell card, Light Barrier."

Suddenly, the arena was covered in a beautiful golden glow.

Madam Cleo resumed, "I have to rotate this card and if its upside down, my field spell doesn't do anything for the current and if its Right-side up, It has its effect. Its effect is if one of my Arcana Force monsters destroys a monster in battle, my lifepoints fo up equal to the Orginial ATK of the destroyed monster. Now Thats takened care of, I summon my Arcana Force V: The Hierophant."

As she sat the card down, A odd fairy appeared and it looked like a king with a ruby crown, royal red robe, rubbery skin, 2 small wands and its arms were long and it had short legs (1,500/1,500).

Madam Cleo resumed, "The other effect of my card is that I Can select which of the 2 effects any of my Arcana Force monsters can use."

Tara gulped and replied, "No..way."

Madam Cleo resumed, "When my Hierophant is summoned, Upside down, one of my facedown cards is destroyed and if its right-side up, One of your facedown cards is destroyed I Choose the upside-down option."

The fairy began to glow and 1 of Taras facedown cards, (Which revealed to be a Mirror Force) simply vanished from the field.

Madam Cleo resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Hidden Book Of Spell."

She took her Monster reborn and her Pot of Greed and shuffled the cards into her deck.

Madam Cleo resumed, "I Activate the spell card, Shrink."

The machine began to shrink (2,400/1,500 - 1,200/1,500).

Madam Cleo resumed, "lets do it. Hierophant, attack."

The machine fired two blasts of red energy from its wands and each one struck the machine, blowing it to pieces and then Cleo began to glow.

(Madam Cleo: 6,900LP / Tara: 5,300LP)

Madam Cleo resumed, "Allright then. I End my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As he sat the card down, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The ninja took out 3 throwing stars and he threw them and each of the stars struck the fairy and it shattered into pixels.

(Madam Cleo: 6,600LP / Tara: 5,300LP)

Tara resumed, "All right then. Make your move."

As Madam Cleo drew a card, the light barrier card began to spin.

Tara then replied, "Stop now."

The card stopped and it was right-side up.

Tara groaned and replied, "Curse my Luck."

Madam Cleo resumed, "I Summon my Arcana Force VI: The Lovers."

As she sat the card down, a alien-like fairy appeared (1,600/1,600).

Madam Cleo resumed, "Here's its ability. If it stops right-side up, I Can be used as a 2 tribute monster for a arcana monster and if its upside down, I Can't tribute arcana monsters. As usual, I Choose right side up. I'm going to set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play mystical Space Typhoon on tbe barrier card!"

The storm began and the glowing light vanished from the field.

Madam Cleo quickly replied, "I activate Threatning Roar."

The loud roar was heard.

Tara sighed and replied, "Fine then. I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I tribute my lovers for my Arcana Force XVIII: The Moon."

as the lovers vanished, another odd, but huge fairy appeared. It looked a giant chamber with a glass bubble on the front, with two thin arms on its sides with large hands, mounted on a mass of metal-like arms (2,800/2,800).

The card appeared and it began to rotate.

Madam Cleo resumed, "Its right side-up ability is I get a moon token during each of my standby phases and if its upside down, During of my end phases, I have to give you control of one of my monsters."

The card continued to rotare.

Tara sighed and replied, "Okay. Stop now."

The card stopped while it was right side-up.

Tara then replied, "Suprise, suprise, suprise."

Madam Cleo resumed, "Okay then. The Moon, attack his ninja."

The Fairy launched its metal arms and one of them struck the ninja in the stomach and it groaned and exploded into shards.

(Madam Cleo: 6,600LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Madam Cleo sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Madam Cleo drew a card and a small token appeared on the field (0/0).

Madam Cleo Resumed, "The Moon, attack."

The fairy launched its arms and it struck the facedown card and a Mystic Swordsman LV2 appeared (900/0) and was blown to pixels.

Cleo resumed, "Your monster is no more. Make your move now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I flip summoned my facedown card."

As she flipped the card up, Silent Magician LV4 appeared (1,000/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I play Level up!"

The magician grew taller and its weapon grew larger (3,500/1,000).

Tara smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his monster now!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck the fairy and it exploded into shards of light.

(Madam Cleo: 5,900LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that! I Play smashing Ground and that will do it."

The token vanished from the field.

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the musclar warrior appeared (1,700/1,600).

Tara resumed, "lets do it. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a odd fairy appeared on the card (0/0) and it had tentacle-like hair and the warrior slashed and it blew to pixels.

Madam Cleo resumed, "That was my Arcana Force 0: The Fool you just destroyed."

Tara resumed, "Silent Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck Madam Cleo hard.

(Madam Cleo: 2,400LP / Tara: 4,300LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "Take that. Make your next move."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, 'I Play the spell card, Fates Summon."

Tara looked puzzled and replied, "I never heard of that card before."

Madam Cleo resumed, "Then listen to me as best as you can, child. I Can only use this card if I have no monsters on my side of the field. If stops righr side-up, I Can special summon 1 monster from my graveyard. If it stops upside down, You can special summon from your graveyard."

The card began to rotate.

Tara then replied, "Stop...now!"

the card began to stop and it stopped while right-side up."

Tara only sighed as The Lovers reappeared on the field (1,600/1,600) and began to rotatae as well.

Tara sighed and replied, "Stop now!"

The Card began to rotate and it stopped while upside down.

Tara laughed and replied, "Nice try, but it did'nt work."

Madam Cleo smiled and replied, "Your luck might of helped now, But I'm going to change it."

Tara then replied, "How so?"

Madam Cleo resumed, "By this way. I Activate my facedown card, Reversal of Fate."

The card appeared and changed from upside-down to right-side up.

Tara groaned and replied, "Oh man."

Madam Cleo resumed, "I Now tribute it for my Arcana Force XVI: The Tower."

As the Lovers vanished, Another odd fairy appeared. It had to be at least 20 feet tall, with 2 eyes at the top, a mouth and two arms (2,600/2,600).

Its card above its head and it began to rotate

Madam Cleo resumed, "Its ability is if stops while right-side up, 1 of your monsters loses Half of their ATK and If Its upside down, One of my monsters loses Half of their ATK."

Tara gulped and replied, "I hope Fate is on my side. STOP!"

The card stopped and it was right side up.

Tara gasped and replied, "No..."

Silent Magician began to glow (3,500/1,000 - 1,750/1,000).

Madam Cleo resumed, "Fate is still on my side, I guess. The Tower, attack her magician now."

The tower began to glow and it opened its mouth and fired a wave of blue energy and it struck the magician, blowing her to shards.

(Madam Cleo: 2,400LP / Tara: 3,450LP)

Madam Cleo resumed, "And this is that. Its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Nightmare Steel Cage."

The cage appeared and it surronded the two duelists and the Tower was sticking out of the cages top.

Tara resumed, "I End my turn with a monster facedown."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

The cage began to chip and rust.

Tara drew a card and replied, "I pass again."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn, child."

Suddenly, The rusted-over cage vanished from the field.

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reincarnation."

She discarded a Horus LV8 and got back her Moonlight Magician LV6."

Tara resumed, "I Tribute my facedown Winged Kuriboh for moonlight Magician LV6!"

as the facedown card vanished, the LV6 mage appeared (2,400/1,800).

Tara resumed, "I Play another copy of Level up!"

Suddenly, the mage grew taller and her staff was now longer and more powerful (2,800/2,600).

Tara resumed, "This is my Moonlight Magician LV8! Her ability is that by paying 500 lifepoints, Its ATK goes up by 500. But since my mage is already more powerful than your tower. I won't need to use her power. Attack her tower now!"

The mage fired two blasts of magicial blue energy and it it struck the tower in the mouth and the fairy shattered into shards of light.

(Madam Cleo: 2,200LP / Tara: 3,450LP)

Tara smiled and replied, "And that is that. Make your move now, Madam Cleo."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Stray Lambs."

Suddenly, two lambs with white wool appeared (0/0 x2).

Madam Cleo resumed, "I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "Moonlight, attack!"

The mage fired its attack...

Madam Cleo smiled and replied, "I Can't let you do that. I play negate attack."

The mages ATK struck the barrier.

Tara sighed and replied, "Should of known. Its your turn now."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Tribute both of my tokens for my Arcana Force XXI: The World."

as the tokens vanished, A titanic fairy-like creature appeared and it looked machine-like instead of a fairy (3,100/3,100).

Tara gulped as she saw the huge creature.

Jill sighed and replied, "That thing can clobber A Blue Eyes with one attack!"

Suddenly, the card began to rotate.

Tara sighed and replied, "STOP!"

The card stopped while right-side up.

Tara sighed and replied, "Suprise, surprise."

Madam Cleo resumed, "Your lucky. With its right-side up ability, I Can tribute two other monsters to skip your next and since I don't have any monsters, I can't do it. The World, attack."

The fairy began to glow and it fired a bolt of lightning and it struck the mage, blowing her to pixels.

(Madam Cleo: 2,200LP / Tara: 3,150LP)

Madam Cleo resumed, "Take your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Kaiser Seahorse."

As she sat the card down, the serpent of light appeared (1,700/1,650).

Madam Cleo resumed, "Lets do it. Kaiser, attack."

The serpent went in and a Silent Swordsman LV3 appeared (1,000/1,000) and the serpent stabbed its weapon into its stomach and he shattered into shards.

Madam Cleo resumed, "The World, attack."

The fairy glowed a fired a bolt of lightning and it struck Tara hard.

(Madam Cleo: 2,200LP / Tara: 50LP)

Madam Cleo resumed, "This duel will end soon, child. Make your final move."

Tara drew a card and replied, "This duel will end now. I summon a monster that I've always liked and has nothing to do with the theme of my deck!"

As she placed the card down, A wierd spellcaster appeared. It was a purple robed magician and its faced was covered by a mirror (0/0).

Tara smiled and replied, "Meet my Copycat!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Is that the card me and Daniel gave you for your birthday last year, Tara?"

Tara looked at her and nodded and she looked back at her opponet and replied, "I'm Copying your fairys power!"

The image of The Moon appeared in the mirror (0/0 - 3,100/3,100).

Tara resumed, "Now i play the spell card, Riyoku!"

The fairy began to glow (3,100/3,100 - 1,550/3,1000) As did the spellcaster (3,100/3,100 - 4,650/3,100).

Madam Cleo then replied, "You have won child. Now finish this duel and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Tara nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am. Copycat, attack!"

The spellcasters mirror began to glow and it fired a beam of light then struck the giant fairy it exploded into shards and pixels.

(Madam Cleo: 0LP / Tara: 50LP)

--

Cards made be me and others

Vision / Normal Spell Card

Reveal the top card of your deck to your opponent. Then, place that card into your deck and have your opponent shuffle it. If the card selected is activated or Summoned, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Suit of Swords X / Normal Spell Card

Toss one coin when this card is played. If the result is heads, destroy all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If the result is tails, destroy all Monsters on your side of the field.

Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

Toss a coin when this card is summoned, this card will gain 1 of the following effects according to the result of the coin: Heads: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster on your side of the field and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster. Tails: Once per turn destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster.

Note: These 3 cards were used by Sartorius In the Yugioh GX Episode "I've Seen the Light!". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Arcana Force X: Wheel Of Fortune

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

When this card is Summoned, toss a coin: Heads: When this card destroys one of your opponets monster as a result of battle, Draw 1 card from your deck. Tails: When this card destroys one of your opponets monster as a result of battle, Your opponet Draws 1 card from his/her deck.

Arcana Force V: The Hierophant

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

Toss a coin when this card is summoned, this card will gain 1 of the following effects according to the result of the coin: Heads: Destroy 1 facedown card on your opponets side of the field. Tails: Destroy 1 facedown card on your side of the field.

Arcana Force XVI: The Tower

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,600/6 Stars

Toss a coin when this card is summoned, this card will gain 1 of the following effects according to the result of the coin: Heads: Cut the ATK of 1 monster on your opponets side of the field by Half. Tails: Cut the ATK of 1 monster on your side of the field by half.

Damage Shield / Counter Trap Card

Image: Gearfried blocking many fiends from reaching a Unforgiving Maiden with a large Red Shield

This card can only be activated if 1 of your monster is destroyed and your about to take damage to your lifepoints from the effect of one of your opponets cards. Reduce the damage to 0.

Fates Summon / Normal Spell Card

Image: Crystal Looking at her crystal and the image of Arcana Force XVIII is in the ball.

This card can only be used if you have no monsters on your side of the field. Toss 1 coin and this card will gain one of the following effects: Heads: Special summon 1 level 4 "Arcana Force" monster from your graveyard. Tails: Youe opponet special summons 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their graveyard.

Moonlight Magician LV8

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Moonlight Magician LV6". Once per turn and by paying 500 lifepoints, increase this cards ATK by 500 until the end of your battle phase.

--

That duel ended in a good way. In the Next chapter, Madam Cleo tells Jill and Tara what to do to get their friends and family back and the first one to be dueled is Cassie herself and she challenges her mother with a new deck that Reiza gave her to use. Can Jill win the duel and save her daughter? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Harpies Hunting Ground" And it will be coming soon.


	38. Harpies Hunting Ground

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 37: Harpies Hunting Ground

--

Madam Cleos shop / 3:10am

Tara and Jill were now back in the Fortune House, awaiting Madam Cleo to tell them what they needed to knew. Madam Cleo was making then both some

tea. She took a teapot and poured the hot tea into 3 small cups and she placed the teapot on a small table she had nearby and brought over a tray and she handied each of the girls a cup.

Jill took a sip of it and replied, "What kind of tea is it?"

Madam Cleo replied, "Mint Tea, my dear."

Tara took two sips of it and she smiled and replied, "That was a great cup of tea. Do you eat anywhere outside of your shop, Cleo?"

Madam Cleo then replied, "No I don't. I have a basement and I Store my drinks as well as healthy foods in there, child."

Tara then replied, "Okay. Can you tell us how to get our friends back?"

Madam Cleo took a teacup and she took a sip out of it and she sat it down and replied, "You Know that your friends are under dark spells, right?"

The girls nodded to her.

Madam Cleo then replied, "Each of the takened over duelists have given up on their decks and Reiza has gave them each a deck of their owns."

Tara then replied, "That sleezy..."

Jill then replied, "Then, where are their real decks at?"

Madam Cleo took from under table and she handied it to the girls. Tara opened it up and it had 4 deck boxes it them and the colors were blue, Grey, Green and Yellow.

Madam Cleo resumed, "When each of them threw their decks into a dumpster, I used my powers to get each of them back with harming or taking out any of the cards. The grey box has Kojiras deck in it, The yellow one has Cassies in it, The blue one has Troys in it and the green one has Ochiros in it. The only way to Save your friends is by defeating the deck Reiza gave them with their orginial deck."

Tara then replied, "Should we try to get their favorite card on the field?"

Madam Cleo nodded and replied, "Yes, It might help to do that, child."

Jill then replied, "If I Remeber right. Cassies favorite card is Harpie Phoenix Lady, Troys favorite Is Dark Ruler Ha Des, Ochiro loves his Neo Dragon and Kojira enjoys his Ancient Gear Golem."

Madam Cleo then replied, "You are right, Mrs. Crowler."

Tara then replied, "Where do we go to find them?"

Madam Cleo resumed, "You must go to Outside of Reizas Fortress and you must show the Gatekeeper a Special spell card. to do so. and you most go through the floors until you saved each and everyone one of your friends."

Tara then replied, "Which spell card is that?"

Madam Cleo took a card from her deck and she handied it to Tara she looked at it and replied, "Raigeki?"

The fortuneteller nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am. Without this card, you cannot get into the fortress and save your firiends from the darkness."

Jill then replied, "Thank you."

Madam Cleo resumed, "You all must leave now and save your friends from destruction. I going to conceal me and my building so Reiza cannot find me."

Tara then replied, "Thank you for all of your help, Madam Cleo."

Madam Cleo took her veil off and she smiled and replied, "Anytime, Child, Anytime."

The girls got up and left.

Madam Cleo sighed and replied, "Only you two can save this place and the world from a dark doom."

--  
Outside the Buger Barn / 3:20am

Tara and Jill were sitting at a table, Looking over the 4 decks to use against their owners.

Jill took Cassies deck and she looked throught and replied, "I Think I'll use that wind card I have in my new deck."

She took her normal deck out of her disk and she took a monster card out of it and she shuffled into her daughters deck."

Tara then replied, "Since its a wind monster anyway, It'll be a great help to you and her."

Jill then replied, "Are you dueling Troy with his FIend Deck?"

Tara sighed and replied, "I Must. I Promised mom and Dad I would help and watch over my little brother. So, I Must duel him with whatever deck Reiza gave him."

Jill smiled and replied, "Lets go then!"

The got up and headied towards their goal.

--

Reizas Main Chamber / 3:30am

Reiza was sitting in his large gold chair, looking over a deck of cards."

He smiled evily and replied, "With those 4 monster cards I added my deck, I'll be unstoppable."

Suddenly, Reida came in and he replied, "Master Reiza!"

Reiza looked at him and replied, "What is it, Reida?"

Reida then replied, "Jill and Tara are outside the gate, about to enter the tower. Only the Gatekeeeper is standing in their way."

Reiza then replied, "Thanks for the information, Reiza."

Reida then replied, "What deck did you give him?"

Reiza smiled and replied, "You remeber Shades Dark deck?"

He nodded to his boss.

Reiza then replied, "I've gave him that deck, but with a few dark surprises in it. With him outside and Cassie guarding the first floor, this will be ever so fun to watch Tara and Jill lose and add them to our army of duelists."

Reida nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

--

Outside the Tower 3:40am

Tara and Jill Were outside the Gate that would lead them inside and a tall human-like fiend was there. It had a muscular body while wearing grey metal armor and he had a duel disk on his arm that looked a scythe-like blade.

Jill looked at Tara and replied, "Ready for this?"

Tara nodded and he walked to the guard and he replied, "What do you want?"

Tara took out the Raigeki card from his pocket and she showed him the card and he took it and replied, "You found my card, thanks. Now leave!"

Tara then replied, "YOUR card? Madam Cleo gave us that card to give to you so we can enter the tower."

The guard laughed and replied, "That lady told you that? I told her to save that card so you can get it back for me. I Tricked Madam Cleo to send two people to get it back for me!"

Jill growled and replied, "Lets us in...NOW!"

The guard then replied, "Not a chance. The only way to enter is to beat me in a duel!"

Jill activated her disk.

"I'll will duel you, demon!", Saiyus Voice was heard.

Suddenly, He walked behind Jill and she looked at him and replied, "Let me guess, You're here to save Duel City and your son from a dark doom, right?"

He nodded to her and she deactivated her disk and Saiyu looked at the guard and replied, "Ready to duel, fiend?"

The guard then replied, "Whenever you are."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", Both duelists yelled out.

(Gatekeeper: 8,000LP / Saiyu: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu then replied, "Start the duel, fiend."

Gatekeeper drew a card and replied, "Big mistake, old man! I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior of light appeared (1,600/1,000).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Attack now!"

The warrior went and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) And the warrior stabbed it with its sword and it exploded into pixels.

Gatekeeper took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Saiyu resumed, "Okay then. Make your move, demon!"

Gatekeeper drew a card and replied, "I activate the field spell card, Gate of the Dark Gods!"

Suddenly, A large gate appeared behind The Gatekeeper.

Saiyu then replied, "How'd you get this card? Only 2 copies of it exist, Gatekeeper!"

Gatekeeper then replied, "My boss can get me any card I want at anytime. This is a copy he made for me."

Jill looked puzzled and replied, "Never heard of this card, Saiyu."

Saiyu then replied, "Lets just say if used right, It can summon almost anything powerful."

Tara then replied, "Who's idea was it to make this card?"

Saiyu then replied, "Chumleys Daughter, Sierra. She designed it herself and she dueled with it and she won her duel and she figured it would be to broken, so she made another copy and stored the cards in A Industrial Illuisons Vault somewhere hidden In the United States."

Gatekeeper laughed and replied, "You are right, old man. I Summon my Dark Valkyra!"

as he sat the card down, the the dark verison of dunamis appeared (1,800/1,050).

Gatekeeper resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with dark flux!"

The fairy made a ball of dark energy and it fired it and it struck the knight, blowing it to pixels.

(Gatekeeper: 8,000LP / Saiyu: 7,800LP)

Gatekeeper resumed, "To protect my gate, I Play the spell card, Field Barrier."

Saiyu resumed, "That'll make destroying it even harder. And If Its destroyed before it can summon anything, you take 2,000 points of damage, right?"

Gatekeeper nodded and replied, "Correct. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "Grr. He'll pay for using that card! I Set 2 cards facedown and I Set a monster. Make your move, Demon."

Gatekeeper drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (1,800/1,500).

Gatekeeper resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card, Blade!"

The warrior went in and a Battle Ox appeared (1,700/1,000) and the warrior stabbed it in the chest with its sword and it exploded into pixels.

Saiyu smiled and replied, ":I activate my facedown card, Flat LV4!"

Jill smiled and replied, "Thats one of the cards Seto Used aginast Ziegfried."

Saiyu then replied, "Correct, Jill. Now we both can special summon a monster from our decks."

Gatekeeper sighed and replied, "I Pass on your generous offer."

Saiyu then replied, "Okay...then. I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

Suddenly, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Gatekeeper sighed and replied, "Okay then. Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, The man-beast appeared (1,900/1,200).

Saiyu Resumed, "lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the Dark blade, blasting him into shards and suddenly a small dark orb appeared and vanished quickly.

(Gatekeeper: 7,900LP / Saiyu: 7,800LP)

Gatekeeper resumed, "That was a gate counter. When one of my dark monsters is destroyed in battle, my gate gains 1 gate counter and when it has 8 counters, the gate will open to a creature of pure evil."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Oh well. Vorse Raider, attack!"

The man-beast went in and slashed the Dark fairy and she shattered into black shards and then a dark orb appeared and vanished.

Gatekeeper sighed amd replied, "2 down, 6 to go."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Gatekeeper drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my monsters for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

As the two monsters vanished, the great dragon of light appeared (3,000/2,500).

Gatekeeper then replied, "Its the mighty blue eyes white dragon...whoopie."

Saiyu ignored that and replied, "Blue eyes, attack!"

The blue eyes fired its attack and a Dark Crusader appeared on the card (1,600/200) and was blown to bits and another block orb appeared and vanished.

Saiyu then replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Gatekeeper drew a card and replied, "I summon my Archfiend Soldior."

Suddenlyt, the fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Gatekeeper resumed, "I Play double summon to summon my 2nd Dark Valkyra."

As he sa tthe card down, another dark fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Gatekeeper then replied, "Your turn now."

Saiyu then replied, "First i play Heavy Storm!"

The Field Barrier card and Gatekeepers facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) was blown to bits.

Gatekeeper resumed, "My gate remains on the field."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "I Don't think so. I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Gatekeeper gasped and replied, "NO!"

The storm began and the gate was blown to pieces.

(Gatekeeper: 5,900LP / Saiyu: 7,800LP)

Saiyu then replied, "I Summon my Lord Of Dragons now!"

The dragonic lord appeared (1,200/1,100).

Saiyu resumed, "I Play the flute of summoing Dragon for two more blue eyes!"

As the dragon lord grabbed the horn and he played it, Two More of the Dragons of light appeared (3,000/2,500 x2).

Gatekeeper then replied, "I'll still be in this duel."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Not a chance. I Activate the equip spell card, United We Stand!"

Suddenly, 1 of the blue eyes began to glow (3,000/2,500 - 6,200/5,700).

Tara smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Jill then replied, "Go, Saiyu!"

Saiyu laughed and replied, "This duel ends now, demon! Blue Eyes's, take out his two remaining monsters!"

The 2 dragons of light fired their attacks and both of Gatekeepers monsters were blown to bits.

Saiyu resumed, "Now My Equippped blue Eyes, end this duel now!"

The dragon roared loudly and launched its attack and it struck the Gatekeeper hard.

(Gatekeeper: 0LP / Saiyu: 7,800LP)

Saiyu then replied, "Now get lost!"

The gate vanished and The Gatekeeper laughed and replied, "You'll never beat master Reiza and your friends and family are ours!"

Suddenly, the fiend vanished into black smoke.

Jill then replied, "Lets get in there."

The friends ran into the Tower.

--

Reizas chamber / 4:00am

Reiza was standing infront of Gatekeeper.

Reiza growled and replied, "You pathtic failure of a duelist. I told you how to use her deck against him..and you still lost?"

Gatekeeper gulped and replied, "I Tried using...that gate of the dark gods field spell."

Reiza looked at him with flames in his eyes and replied, "YOU WHAT?"

Gatekeeper only gulped.

Reiza then replied, "Only I'm allowed to use that card, slimeball."

He began to chant and the deck came out of Gatekeepers disk and Reiza took it.

Reiza then replied, "There only about 5 monsters in your deck you could of use it on. Youur pathetic! Say goodbye, failure!"

His eyes began to glow as did the Gatekeeper and then seconds later, The fiend burst into flames and then the flames died down and then all that remaine of him was a pile of red ashes and a burnt duel disk.

Reiza sighe dnad repplied, "Goofd riddance to him anyway."

--  
Reizas Teower Floor 1 / 4:10am

The got into the room and the room was covered with pictures of duel monsters like Giant Orc, Goblin Attack force, and many others.

Jill then replied, "Nice design."

Saiyu then replied, "These are all level 4 monsters that have to switch to defense mode and the rest are monsters that have high ATK..but lousy effects."

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room opened up and Cassie came in and she was not herself. Her blonde hair had black and red streaks in it and her skin looked more pale and she was wearing a purple two-piece bikini now.

Jill then replied, "Cassie.."

Cassie then replied, "Which one of you punks will duel me?"

Jill took a step foward and replied, "I will to get you back, dear."

Cassie then replied, "Whatever."

Tara sighed sadly and replied, "Cassie.."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", both duelists shouted.

(Cassie: 8,000LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I'll begin if you don't mind."

Jill then replied, "Fine with me."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpies Brother!"

As she sat the card down, the male birdman appeared (1,800/600).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The birdman went in and a A large head-like fiend appeared (2000/800) before Harpies Brother slashed it with its claws and it blew to pixels.

Jill then replied, "Nuvia The Wicked?"

Cassie then replied, "Yes, of course."

Jill only sighed and replied, "Okay...then. Make your move now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Lady 1!"

As she sat the card down, the beautiful harpie appeared (1,300/1,400 - 1,600/1,400) (1,800/1,300 - 2,100/1,300).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The harpie flew and a large black cat appeared (500/300) and the male slashed it and it shattered into shards.

Tara then replied, "Cat of Ill Omen?"

Cassie nodded as she took a trap card and placed it on top of her deck.

Jill then replied, "Harpie lady 1, direct attack!"

The harpie went in and slashed her 3 times across the chest.

(Cassie: 6,400LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Jill then replied, "Okay. Make your move now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode Beast!"

As she sat the card down, A large dragon-like machine with many cannons appeared (2,800/2,000).

Suddenly, it began to spark and a few of its guns began to go back into it (2,800/2,000 - 1,400/1,000).

Cassie smiled and replied, "I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Skill Drain!"

The card lifted and shows Ha Des suffering from a disease.

Jill groaned and replied, "Her deck is a Skill Drain Deck?"

Tara then replied, "I've battled 2 of those kinds of decks..And lost both times."

(Cassie: 6,400LP / Jill: 8,000LP)

Suddenly, Jills harpie lady screeches in pain (1,600/1,400 - 1,300/1,400) (2,100/600 - 1,800/600) and the machine stopped sparking and the returned cannons came back out (2,800/2,000).

Cassie laughed and replied, "Indeed I Use a Skill Drain Deck! It is indeed my most favorite deck now! I Summon my Goblin Attack Force!"

As she sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,300/0) and the goblins began to giggle.

Cassie smiled and replied, "Lets see. Goblin Attack Forces ability is now negated thanks to my trap card!"

Jill then replied, "This is'nt good."

Cassie laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Fusilier Dragon, attack!"

The machine targeted the Harpie lady and fired its attack, blasting the harpie into pixels.

Cassie resumed, "Goblin attack force, attack!"

The goblins went in and slammed their weapons into the birdman, blowing him to shards.

(Cassie: 5,400LP / Jill: 5,700LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now!"

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Harpie Girl for my Cyber-Tech Aligator!"

As the facedown card vanished, the robotic reptile appeared (2,500/1,600).

Cassie closed her eyes and opened them and replied, "Thats one of grandpas...favorite..card."

Tara then replied, "Cassie?"

Cassie then shutted her eyes and she opened them and replied, "You call that a powerful machine. My machine is stronger."

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The machine flew in and slashed the goblins and each one shattered into pixels.

(Cassie: 5,200LP / Jill: 5,700LP)

Jill sighed and replied, "I"m going to set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Chainsaw Insect!"

As she sat the card down, a bug with chainsaw-lime mandibles appeared (2,400/0) And the mandibles began to go slower then usual.

Cassie then replied, "With Skill Drain, you don't get to draw 1 card when my bug attacks."

Jill sighed and replied, "I Knew that."

Cassie smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Fusiiler, attack."

The machine aimed at the flying machine..

Jill smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Shadow Spell!"

Chains came out of the of the ground and wrapped up the machine (2,800/2,000 - 2,100/2,000).

Cassie sighed and replied, "Darn it! Its your turn now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and, attack!"

The machine went in slashed the dragon-like machine and it sparked and exploded into a large fireball.

(Cassie: 4,800LP / Jill: 5,700LP)

Jill then replied, "Take that, my dear. Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Flash Assilant!"

As she sat the card down, a man holding a dagger and wearing a eyepatch appeared (2,000/2,000)

Jill then replied, "With Skill Drain, he does'nt lose ATK if you have any cards in your hand."

Cassie laughed and replied, "Give the girl a prize! I play the spell card, Rush Recklessly! My bug, attack!"

The bugs mandibles began to glow (2,400/0) and the bug went in and jammed its mandibles into the machine and it exploded into shards.

Cassie resumed, "Assilant, attack directly!"

the fiend went in and he stabbed his weapon into Jills stomach.

(Cassie: 4,800LP / Jill: 3,100LP)

She closed her eyes again and opened them.

"I should of enjoy that, but I did'nt.", Cassie said to herself.

Cassie resumed, "Make your move."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Cyber-Tech appeared (2,500/1,600) again.

Jill resumed, "I Summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, the queen of the harpies appeared (1,900/1,200).

Jill resumed, "I Equip her with Gust Fan!"

Suddenly, a fan appeared in her hands (1,900/1,200 - 2,300/1,000).

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Queen, attack her assilant now!"

The winged beast swung her fan and it struck the assilant, blowing him to pixels.

JIll resumed, "Lets do it. Aligator, attack!"

the machine went in and slammed its fist into the bug, blowing it to pixels as well.

(Cassie: 4,400LP / Jill: 3,100LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "Take that! Your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Tribute to The Doomed!"

She discarded a Dark Elf to his graveyard and bandages came out of the ground and wrapped up the gator and a large hand came out and grabbed the machine and brought into the ground.

Cassie resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the cyber-armored harpie appeared (1,800/1,300)

Jill resumed, "Lets do it. Harpie Queen, attack!"

The harpie tossed her fan again and a Jirai Gmp appeared on the card (2,200/100) and the fan cleaved the large spider in two with the fan. The pieces shattered into shards.

Jill resumed, "Cyber Harpie lady, attack!"

The harpie flew in and slashed Cassie twice.

(Cassie: 2,60LP / Jill: 3,100LP)

Jill resumed, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon the best monster of my deck!"

As she sat the card on her disk, a huge beast appeared and it looked like a lion, but larger and with yellow hair, a shield and a long red spear (3,000/1,900).

Cassie laughed and replied, "Meet my God Beastking Barbaros!"

Jill then replied, "Whoa.."

Tara then replied, "3,000 ATK?"

Saiyu then replied, "Hey, only 10 copies of that card exist."

Cassie then replied, "Master Reiza can get me any card any anytime."

Jill then replied, "How can you summon something that powerful right away?"

Saiyu sighed and replied, "I know. It can be summoned with tributing any monster. But if gets summoned with tribute, its ATK becomes 1,900..but with Skill Drain, this card has its full attack and if its has its ability and if you tribute 3 monsters, every card on the opponets side of the field goes boom."

Cassie laughed and replied, "Bingo! Lets do it. Barbaros, attack!"

The beast went in and stabbed its spear into the Queen and she gasped and shattered into shards.

(Cassie: 2,600LP / Jill: 2,600LP)

Cassie laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Jill drew a card and replied, 'I Switch my harpie to defense mode and I place 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Arms Hole!"

She discarded a Goblin Elite Attack Force to his graveyard.

Cassie resumed, "By skipping my normal summoned, I can get equip card from my deck to my hand."

She found her card.

Cassie resumed, "I equip Barbaros with the equip spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The weapon began to glow.

Tara gulped and replied, "This will hurt her."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "With or without her real decks, she does fine with any card she will play. She'll save her from the darkness."

Cassie then replied, "Lets do it. Barbaros, attack!"

The beast went in and stabbed it spear into the cyber harpie, blowing her to pixels.

(Cassie: 2,600LP / Jill: 900LP)

Cassie then replied, "This duel will end very soon. Make your move now."

Jill drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card that was banned for about 2 years before it begin legal again, Harpies Feather Duster!"

Cassie gulped and replied, "No..."

The feather appeared and the Skill Drain and the equip card were blown away.

Jill resumed, "I play monster reborn!"

Harpie Lady 2 appeared (1,300/1,400).

Jill resumed, "I Play infeno Reckless summon for two more harpies!"

Suddenly, two more harpie lady 2's appeared (1,300/1,400 x2).

Jill resumed, "I Tribute my lovely ladies for my Harpie Phoneix Lady!"

As the 3 harpies vanished, the beautiful harpie phoenix appeared (3,200/2,500).

Cassie smiled and replied, "Phoenix lady? You're here. Yay!"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "She's back!"

Cassie closed her eyes and opened them again and replied, "Mom?"

Jill smiled and replied, "Yes, dear, its me."

Cassie saw Barbaros and replied, "What the heck? What is this thing?"

Jill then replied, "You were takened over by someone named Reiza and your free now, dear."

Cassie then replied, "Mom, win the duel with my rarest and favorite card, please..?"

Jill then replied, "Will do, dear. I Equip my harpie with Harpie Wings!"

The wings began to glow.

Cassie resumed, "Lets do it. Phoenix, attack!"

The phoenix went in and slashed the beast in the stomach and it roared before collapsing onto the ground and exploding into shards.

(Cassie: 900LP / Jill: 900LP)

Jill then replied, "And that is that. Your turn now, dear."

Cassie drew a card and replied, "I Summon my 2nd Goblin Attack force!"

As she sat the card down, the golbins appeared (2,300/0).

Cassie then replied, "Goblins, attack her phoenix!"

The goblins went in...but the harpie lady went in first and clawed the leader in the chest and the army shattered into pixels soon after.

(Cassie: 0LP / Jill: 900LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "That ends the duel, my dear."

Cassie took off her disk and she ran to her mom and hugged her and replied, "Mom, I missed you."

Jill sighed nad replied, "I missed you two, Cassie."

She took a step back and she found out what she was wearing and replied, "Did he make me wear this bikini?"

Jill nodded to her and Cassie then replied, "He'll pay for this. We got to get Troy back!"

Jill took the deck out of her disk and she handied it to Cassie and she took it and she looked at her deck and replied, "I'm back, my pets."

Tara then replied, "Lets go get Troy now!"

Sudenly, the door on the other side opened up.

--

Reizas Main Chamber / 4:45am

Reiza then replied, "Darn, we lost Cassie."

Suddenly, a tall man with evil-looking armor on appeared and replied, "I'm ready to beat whoever wants to duel me."

Reiza smiled and replied, "Go ahead and win your duel, Troy."

The armored man vanished into black smoke.

Reiza then replied, "If Cassie can't do it, Then he'll do just fine."

--

Cards Made Be Me & Others

Flat LV4 / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed by battle. Both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their Decks.

Note: This card was used By Kaiba in the Yugioh episode "One Step Ahead (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

God Beastking Barbaros

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 1,200/8 Stars

This card can be Normal Summoned without Tributes. In that case, the original ATK of this card becomes 1900. By tributing 3 monsters when you Tribute Summon this card, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.

Note: This card is a Japanese Promotion Card that has not been released in The United States Yet.

Gate Of the Dark Gods /Field Spell Card

Image: A large black-steeled gate.

When a Level 4 or higher (non-Token) DARK monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, place 1 gate counter (Max: 8) on this card. By Removing this card That has 8 Dark counters from play, You Can Special summon 1 Level 8 Or Higher DARK monster from your deck to your side of The field, ignoring any special summoning requirements it may have. If this card is removed from the field with less then 8 gate counters, Remove this card from play and inflict 2,000 points of damage to your lifepoints. The Card special summoned with this card cannot attack on the turn is special summoned when its removed from the field, Remove it from play.

--

Yay, Cassies back now! Now to Get Troy back. Troy is about to pick who to duel..but a duelist from Kennys dueling past appears and challenges Troy. Who is this duelist and can he/she save Troy? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Dark Calling" and it will be coming soon.


	39. Dark Calling

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 38: Dark Calling

--

Outside The Crystal Star Hotel / 6:00am

Parker was there, looking over his hero deck.

Parker then replied, "We did'nt get far, but we did as best we could."

"Stay away, Freak!", A females voice was heard.

Parker then replied, "Thats Chelseas voice! She's in trouble."

Suddenly, he quickly slid his deck into the disk and he ran to a alley behind the fortress and he saw Chelsea on the ground, wearing her shirt and shorts and above him was tall man and he wore a red vest ans its skin was black and red and he had a duel disk that was pitch black in color and he had her disk and deck on top of a garbage bin that was behind the fiend.

Parker growled and replied, "Get away from her!"

Chelsea saw him and replied, "Parker?"

Parker looked at her and replied, "Yes, its me."

The fiend looked at him and replied, "What do you want. Can't you see i'm busy here, little boy?"

Parker then replied, "I'm not leaving here until your gone or she has her deck!"

The fiend resumed, "You dare to disobey me, the great Riekeza?"

Parker then replied, "You better believe it, pal!" have a idea. We duel. If I Win, you leave her alone and if I lose, you get my deck."

Chelsea then replied, "You really give up your own deck...just to save me and my deck?"

Parker looked at her and nodded and then he looked at the fiend and he was laughing.

Parker growled and replied, "What so funny, freak?"

Riekeza then replied, "Cause Its that thought that you can actually beat me in a duel. But oh well, its your funeral, kid."

Both duelists activated their disks and and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", Both yelled out.

(Riekeza: 8,000LP / Parker: 8,000LP)

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Reikeza then replied, "Kids, first."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Reikeza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Darkfire Soldior #1!"

as he sat the card down, the fiery warrior appeared (1,700/1,100).

Reikeza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with your flame sword!"

The firery warrior went in and a large bulky machine appeared on the card (1,000/1,500) And the with two slashes of the sword, it sparked and exploded into scrap metal.

Parker resumed, "That was my Dark Catapulter you just trashed."

Reikeza laughed and replied, "A pathetic monster for a lame duelist. Its your turn now."

"He's doing this for me? Maybe I was wrong about him.", Chelsea thought to herself as she watched the duel .

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, the airborne hero appeared (1,800/300).

He took his deck out and found a card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it into his disk.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his soldior now!"

The hero went in and slammed its fist into firery warrior and it shattered into flaming pixels.

(Riekeza: 7,900LP / Parker: 8,000LP)

Parker smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Polymerization to fuse Avain and Burstinatrix in my hand!"

as the two heros appeared and merged, the ending result was a man with half-red, half-green body and a dragon head for a hand (2,100/1,200).

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. attack his facedown card, Wingman!"

The warrior pointed its dragon head-hand and fired a wave of fire and a Charcoal inpachi appeared on the card (100/2,100) and the attack did nothing to the creature.

Parker resumed, "Oh well. Make your move now, demon."

Riekeza drew a card and he opened his field slot and replied, "I activate a field spell card. I'm taking us to the City Of Brass!"

As he placed the card into his field slot and it closed, a Beautiful Arabian city appeared under a blazing hot sun and the inpachi began to glow red & orange (100/2,100 - 300/2,300).

Parker then replied, "What does this field card do?"

Riekeza smiled and replied, "With this card, all of my FIRE monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF and every fire monster in my hand and on my side field loses 1 star."

Parker then replied, "In other words, this card is the fire version of A Legendary Ocean?"

Riekeza nodded and replied, "Exactly. I Summon my Mr. Volcano now!"

As he sat the card down, the firery sorcerer appeared (2,100/1,800 - 2,300/2,000).

Riekeza smiled and replied, ""Lets do this! Mr. Volcano, attack!"

The man fired a wave of fire and it struck the Wingman, reducing him to ashes in seconds.

(Riekeza: 7,900LP / Parker: 7,800LP)

Reikeza laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Switch Stratos to defense mode and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Reikeza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Darkfire Soldior 2!"

As he sat the card down, the twin of the first soldior appeared (1,700/1,150 - 1,900/1,350).

Reikeza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The firery wizard fired a wave of flames and Stratos was reduced to ashes as well.

Reikeza resumed, "Sodlior...Never mind. Your turn now, kid."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I play polymerization to fuse my facedown Clayman and the Sparkman in my hand!"

As the two heroes appeared and fused together, the ending result was the tall hero of light (2,400/1,500).

Parker resumed, "This is my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! and by discarding a card, you lose your wizard!"

he discarded a bubbleman to his graveyard and the hero fired a wave of electricty that struck the hero and he shattered into flaming pixels.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his soldior!"

The hero went and thunder punched the soldior and it exploded into flaming shards.

(Riekeza: 7,400LP / Parker: 7,800LP)

Parker resumed, "To continue my move, I play Fifth Hope!"

He took his Avain, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman and his Stratos and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Parker resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Riekeza drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster in defense mode and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the wild hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Parker resumed, "I discard another card for his ability!"

He discarded a Wroughweiler to his graveyard and it fired a blast of electricty and it struck the charcoal creature and it exploded into a cloud of black dust.

Parker resumed, "Lets do it. Thunder Giant, attack!"

The giant went in...

Riekeza smiled and replied, "I play the trap card, Mirror Force!"

The hero struck the mirror and he was blown to pixels.

Parker growled and replied, "Wildheart, make him pay!"

The hero went in and a small red fox appeared (300/200) and the hero struck it and it shattered.

Parker resumed, "I Set 2 cards facedown and its your move now."

As Riekeza drew a card From his deck, Fox fire appeared and knelt (300/200 - 500/400).

Riekeza resumed, "I Summon my Royal Firestorm Guards in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, a large reptilian-like creature appeared with rust-red skin, a reptillian face with 4 eyes and a beak and a trunk instead of legs (1,700/1,200 - 1,900/1,400).

Riekeza resumed, "When this loveable creature is summoned, I can take 4 pyros from my graveyard and shuffled them into my deck and then I get to draw 2 cards."

He took his Darkfire Soldior #1, Darkfire Soldior #2, Mr. Volcano and his Charcoal Inpachi and he shuffed the cards into his disk and drew 2 cards.

Parker resumed, "I play Dust Tornado now!"

The storm began and the arabian city exploded into shards. (1,900/1,400 - 1,700/1,200 (500/400 - 300/200).

Riekeza growled and replied, "You'll pay for that, kid! Since I have at least 1 fire monster on my side of the field, I can special summon this card from my hand!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, a large jar-like object appeared and a fireball with a face appeared (2,200/2,000).

Parker then replied, "What the?"

Riekeza smiled and replied, "Meet Goka, the Pyre of Malice! Because I Summoned it this way, I lose one of my fire monsters."

The flaming fox vanished from the field.

Reikeza laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Guards, you attack!"

The firery creature launched a wave of fire and it struck the wild hero, blowing him to shards.

Reikeza resumed, "Goka, direct attack!"

The creature fired a wave of fire that Struck Parker in the chest.

(Riekeza: 7,400LP / Parker: 5,400LP)

Reikeza resumed, "Take that, punk! Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Hidden Book of Spell."

He took his two Polymerizations and shuffled them back into his deck.

Parker resumed, "I play Fusion Sage!"

He took his deck out and found a Polymerization card and he added it to his hand.

Parker resumed, "I play polymerization to fuse The second wildheart in my hand and the Bladedge thats in my hand as well!"

As the two heros appeared and merged, a Hero with a large blade, a horned helmet and a muscular body appeared (2,600/2,300).

Parker laughed and replied, "Meet my Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

Reikeza gulped and replied, "No.."

Parker resumed, "I Summon my Stratos again!"

as he sat the card down, Stratos appeared again (1,800/300).

He took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk and he resumed, "Lets do it. Wildedge, attack!"

The Warrior charged in and slashed the fire creature in two and the pieces exploded into flaming pixels and then the warrior slashed the jar and it blew to pieces and the fire spirit then vanished.

Parker resumed, "Stratos, attack!"

The air hero went in and punched the demon in the chest.

(Riekeza: 4,300LP / Parker: 5,400LP)

:Parker laughed and replied, "Take that, fiend! Make your move now."

Reikeza drew a card and replied, "I Remove my Royal Firestorms Guards from play to summon my Inferno in defense mode."

He took out the guards card and he placed it in his pocket, and a bonfire appeared with two blue eyes (1,100/1,900).

Reikeza laughed and replied, "I Tribute it for my Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

As the inferno vanished, The monarch of fire appeared (2,400/1,000).

Thestalos pointed its fist into and fired a ball of flames and it struck one of Parkers cards (Which was a Terraforming Card) and he placed it in his graveyard.

Reikeza growled and replied, "Lucky you. Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

I play the spell card, Flame Sprite Ritual."

Suddenly, two fireballs appeared (500/500 x2).

Reikeza resumed, "I play the spell card, Firestorm! This card can only used with Thestalos on the field and if I have to tribute 2 other fire monsters!"

As the two fireballs vanished, Thestalos fired a barrage of fireballs that struck the heroes, reducing them both to a pile of blackened ashes that blew away.

Parker then replied, "What the hell.."

Reikeza resumed, "With Firestorm, you lose all of your monsters. I Can't attack with my monarch since I used this card, so its your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Reikeza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the firey creature appeared (1,850/0).

Reikeza resumed, "lets do it. Attack!"

The inpachi went in and a Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared (800/1,200) and the creature punched it and shattered into pixels.

Reikeza resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The monarch began to glow..

Parker quickly replied, "I play Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4) and the monarch fired a fireball and 1 of the sheep tokens was roasted until it shattered to pixels.

Reikeza growled and replied, "You lucked out. Make your move now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Miracle Fusion!"

He took his Bladedge and Wildheart and another WIldedge appeared (2,600/2,300).

Parker resumed, "Attack his monsters now!"

The Hero went in and slashed the monarch across the chest and he shattered into red shards and he slashed the fire creature and it shattered into red shards as well.

Riekeza: 3,350LP / Parker: 5,400LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Take that, Demon! Make your move now."

Riekeza drew a card and replied, "For my next Monster, I have two remove 2 FIRE Monsters from the game to summon!"

He took his Blazing Inpachi and His Fox Fire and placed it the graveyard, and tall muscular women with a red bikini and flaming hair appeared and she was holding a bright-red scepter that had a red jewel in it (2,600/2,000).

Riekeza resumed, "This is the rarest and the most powerful card in my deck. Meet Pula, the Sorceress Of Fire!"

Parker then replied, "Thats a rare card you have there."

Riekeza resumed, "She was known as Hiita The Fire Charmers Teacher that taught her how to control and use fire for herself."

Chelsea smiled and replied, "She's beautiful."

Riekeza resumed, "I play the spell card, Magicial Withdraw. With this card, we both can add a spell card from our decks to our hand."

Both duelists take their decks out and each took a spell card and they added it to their hands and they placed their decks back into their disks.

Riekeza resumed, "I play Burial From a Different Dimension."

He took his Royal Firestorm Guards, Fox Fire and his Inpachi and he placed the card into his graveyard.

Riekeza resumed, "Now for Pulas abilty, By removing any 3 fire monster, she gains 300 ATK!"

He took the 3 same cards he returned to his graveyard and he placed them back into his RFP Slot (2,600/2,000 - 3,500/2,000).

Riekeza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The spellcaster fired a wave of fire and Wildheart was reduced to ashes in seconds.

Riekeza: 3,350LP / Parker: 4,500LP)

Riekeza resumed, "Take that. Your turn now."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and that ends my turn."

Riekeza drew a card and replied, "I summon my Molten Zombie!"

As he sat the card down, a goopy fiery creature appeared (1,600/400).

Riekeza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card, Zombie!"

The creature went and a Hero Kid appeared (300/600) And was burned up when struck by the creature.

Reikeza resumed, "Luka, attack!"

The spellcaster fired a wave of fire that struck Parker.

Riekeza: 3,350LP / Parker: 1,900LP)

Reikeza resumed, "This duel is almost mine. Make your final move."

Parker drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and he took a Burstinatrix and Avain and placed them into his graveyard.

Parker resumed, "I now Summon my Bubbleman!"

As he sat the card down, the water hero appeared (800/1,200).

Parker resumed, "I now play the spell card, Foolish Burial!"

he took a Clayman from his deck and he placed it back into his graveyard and he reshuffled afterwards.

Parker resumed, "I now Play Miracle Fusion!"

He took his Avain, Burstinatrix, Sparkman and Bubbleman and he placed them into his graveyard and the 4 heros appeared and merged, A mighty golden warrior appeared (2,900/2,600).

Parker resumed, "Meet Elemental Hero Electrum! Now all RFP monsters go back to our decks!"

Both duelists returned all RFP cards to their decks and reshuffled.

Parker resumed, "Since his ability makes him a fire monster as well, he gains 600 more ATK!"

The Hero began to glow (2,900/2,600 -3,500/2,600).

Parker resumed, "I Play the spell card, Megamorph!"

Electrums Strength Went up (2,900/2,600 - 5,800/2,600- 6,400/2,600).

Parker resumed, "I play the spell card I got to search for thanks to you...Shrink!"

The zombie began to shrink (1,600/400 - 800/400).

Reikeza gulped and replied, "No.."

Parker laughed and replied, "This duel ends now! Electrum, attack his Zombie now!"

The warrior began to glow and fired a wave of light that struck the zombie and it was blown to shards.

Riekeza: 0LP / Parker: 1,900LP)

Parker laughed and replied, "Thats game!"

Reikeza groaned and he vanished into thick black smoke, leaving his deck and disk behind.

Parker ran to Chelsea and replied, "You okay, babe?"

Chelsea smiled and replied, "I am now, thanks to you, Parker."

Parker took his deck and he found Luka and he smiled and replied, "With this card, I'll be stinking rich."

He looked at Chelsea and he sighed and replied, "Do you Want Pula, Chelsea?"

Chelsea smiled and replied, "You really mean it?"

Parker nodded and replied, "You look like that you can take care of that card better then I can. So Take it."

Parker went through the deck and he found Pula and he handied to her and she grabbed it and replied, "Thank you so much, Parker."

Parker smiled and replied, "Its no problem, girl. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've given you."

Chelsea then replied, "Its okay."

Parker then replied, "Lets get to our rooms."

Chelsea nodded and they walked to the hotel, holding hands.

--  
Reizas Tower Floor 2 / 6:45am

Tara, Jill, Cassie and Saiyu entered the next room. The rooms walls were covered with pictures of various fiends, including Raviel.

Tara sighed and replied, "This must be Troys room."

Cassie then replied, "You think?"

Suddenly, the door behind them shut and the one infront of them opened and Troy came out, wearing his armor.

Tara then replied, "Troy?"

Troy then replied, "That is correct, little girl. Who may I ask is my next opponet?"

Suddenly, blue smoke came in through Troys door and a tall man with blue hair appeared and he was wearing a fancy grey suit as well.

Troy then replied, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and replied, "I'm Howl, one of the best magician users ever.'

Tara then replied, "Howl? As in the Former Duelatropolis Magician That my dad beat?"

Howl looked at her and replied, "That is right, young Tara."

Cassie then replied, "How can you still be young? Duelatropolis was over 30 years ago."

Howl looked at her and replied, "I'm a spirit from the stars here to save Troy from Reizas clutches."

Tara smiled and replied, "Glad your on your side, Howl."

Howl smiled and replied, "I'm always on the side of good, Tara."

Troy laughed and replied, "I'll beat you soundly."

Howl looked at Troy and replied, "I'll beat you with my magicians by my side and I'll save you from the darkness, Troy Muto."

Tara took Troys deck out and she found Dark Ruler Ha Des and she handied to Howl and she replied, "Try to use this in a duel. Its the only way we can return him to normal."

Howl nodded and he took the card and he shuffled it into his disk.

Troy then replied, "Lets duel already."

Both Duelists shuffled their decks and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", Both shouted.

--

Reizas Chamber / 7:00am

Reiza was in his chair, Looking over his decks.

Reida then replied, "Master Reiza!"

Reiza put his deck on his lap and replied, "What is it?"

Reida then replied, "Troy is dueling right now!"

Reiza then replied, "Against who?"

Reida then replied, "Some Magician Named Howl."

Reiza sighed and replied, "Okay then. Troy should'nt have any trouble beating him in a duel."

--

Troys Floor / 7:05am

(Troy: 8,000LP / Howl: 8,000LP)

Troy and Howl were standing across from each other.

Troy then replied, "Since this is my floor, I'll begin."

Howl then replied, "If you say so."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Make you move now!"

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Howl resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his monster now!"

the mage fired a blast of magic and it struck the one-eyed fiend and it exploded into shards.

(Troy: 7,900LP / Howl: 8,000LP)

Howl smiled and replied, "Take that. Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I play a spell card, Rush Recklessly! Attack now!"

The warrior went in and he stabbed the mage in the chest with his sword and he burst into pixels.

(Troy: 7,900LP / Howl: 7,300LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I place 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the wild hero appeared (1,500/1,600).

Troy resumed, "I play Dark Fusion to fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart and my Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

As the two heros merged, a fiend with dark skin, wearing grey and green armor and holding a staff appeared (1,900/1,800).

Troy laughed and replied, "Meet My Evil Hero Devil Shaman!"

Cassie gulped and replied, "He's using a Evil Hero Deck!"

Troy laughed and replied, "Of course I am. By Skipping my battle phase, 1 card on your side of the field is removed from play!"

The facedown card (Which was a Neo the Magic swordsman) vanished from the field.

Troy resumed, "Now its your turn now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Breaker The Magicial Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the magic warrior appeared (1,600/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Howl resumed, "I Play a spell card called Book Of Secret Arts!"

The warrior began to glow (1,900/1,000 - 2,200/1,300).

Howl resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his monster now!"

The warrior went in and slashed the fiend and it shattered into black shards.

(Troy: 7,600LP / Howl: 7,300LP)

Howl laughed and replied, "And your hero has bit the dust! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Remove Breakers spell counter to destroy your facedown card!"

Breaker got his sword up (2,200/1,300 - 1,900/1,000) and he swung it and a wave of magic energy was launched and Troys facedown card (Which was Bark of the Dark Ruler) Lifted and the magic struck it and it was blown to bits.

Howl resumed, "I Tribute him now for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As breaker vanished, the female spellcaster appeared (2,000/1,700).

Tara smiled and replied, "Its the Dark Magician Girl!"

Cassie then replied, "She's beautiful."

Jill smiled and replied, "I never get tired of seeing her in battle."

Howl laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The mage fired her attack and it struck the soldior, blowing him to shards.

(Troy: 7,500LP / Howl: 7,300LP)

Howl then replied, "Take that, punk! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400).

Troy got back his Dark Fusion card.

Troy resumed, "I Tribute it for my Evil Hero Malcious Edge!"

As the magician of faith vanished, the evil bladed fiend appeared (2,600/1,800).

Troy laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack with evil swipe!"

the fiend charged and with two swipes of its bladed hands, the spellcaster exploded into pixels.

(Troy: 7,500LP / Howl: 6,700LP)

Troy laughed evily and replied, "This duel will be over in no time! Make you move!"

Howl drew a card and replied, "I play summon another neo!"

as he sat the card down, the Magicial swordsman appeared (1,700/1,000).

Howl resumed, "I Play the spell card, Monster Reincarnation."

He discarded a White Magician Pikeru and got back His Breaker.

Howl resumed, "I Play polymerization to fuse Neo and Breaker Together!"

as the two spellcasters merged together, result was Neo and he now had a long glowing sword and he now had purple and Bronze armor (1,900/1,900).

Howl laughed and replied, "Meet my Magicial Swordsman Neo Breaker!"

Tara then replied, "Thats a spellcaster My dad or my Grandfather never used in a duel!"

Howl resumed, "When I was a magician at Duelatropolis, The former grandmaster had Industral Illusions made this and two other cards for my use only while i was preforming magician. Neo Breaker, activate your ability!"

Suddenly, his sword began to glow (1,900/1,900 - 2,800/1,900).

Howl laughed and replied, "As you can see, he gains 3 spell counters and for each one, 300 more ATK. Lets do this. Attack his monster now!"

The swordsman went in and he slashed the fiend and it exploded into pixels.

(Troy: 7,200LP / Howl: 6,700LP)

Howl resumed, "And that is that. Make your next move."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play Tribute to the doomed!"

The card lifted up...and the fusion monster swung his sword and a wave of purple energy sliced the spell card in half (2,800/1,900 - 2,500/1,900).

Howl then replied, "Thats my monsters abilty I Can remove a spell counter and it negates the targeted spell or trap card."

Troy growled and replied, "Whatever, old dude! I Set a monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Howl resumed, "I now play the spell card, Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Breaker, Neo, Dark Magician Girl, 1st Skilled Dark Magician and his Mystic Tomato and he shuffled the cards into his disk and drew 2 new cards.

Howl resumed, "lets do it. Neo Breaker, attack!"

The mage went in and a Night Assilant appeard on the card (200/500) before the magic warrior cut it down.

Suddenly, the assilants spirit appeared and he it got is dagger out and he stabbed the magicial warrior in the heart and he shattered to pixels.

Howl then replied, "Skilled Dark Magician, Attack!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck Troy.

(Troy: 5,300LP / Howl: 6,700LP)

Howl then replied, "Make your move now, Troy."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Avain!"

as he sat the card down, the winged hero appeared (1,000/1,000).

Troy resumed, "I Play Dark Fusion to fuse it and my Bubbleman from my hand!"

As the two heroes appeared and merged, a fiend with blue skin, a black mask appeared and it had a black-steeled anchor in each Hand (1,400/1,000).

Troy laughed and replied, "Meet my Evil Hero Violent Anchorman!"

Tara growled and replied, "Thats Mariners evil version, isn't it?"

Troy smiled evily and replied, "It sure is, little girl. I Set 2 cards facedown and for every card in my spell and trap zone, he gains 400 ATK!"

The fiend began to glow (1,400/1,000 -2,200/1,000).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend swung his anchor and it struck the mage, blowing him to shards.

(Troy: 5,300LP / Howl: 6,400LP)

Troy resumed, "When he does damage, I can add any card from my graveyard to my hand."

He got back his Dark Fusion card.

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "My fiend has a trampling ability as well!"

Tara then replied, "Man, that fiend is broken!"

Troy looked at her and replied, "This is one of the few cards that Master Rieza got for my own use. Anchorman, attack!"

The fiend swung his anchors and it struck the facedown card and a Mystical Elf appeared (800/2,000) And she shattered into shards.

Troy resumed, "I end my turn with Poison of An Old man for some lifepoint adding."

(Troy: 6,500LP / Howl: 6,200LP)

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Fiends Sanctuary."

A beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Howl resumed, "I Tribute it for my Choas Command Magician!"

as the token vanished, a mighty magician of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Howl laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack his hero now!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck the fiend in the chest, blowing him to shards.

(Troy: 6,300LP / Howl: 6,200LP)

Howl laughed and replied, "Take that. Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Skilled White Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage of light appeared (1,700/1,900).

Howl resumed, "Lets do it. Skilled White Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack and a Witch of the Black forest appeared on the card (1,100/1,200) and the attack struck and the witch was blown to pixels.

Troy took his deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back it into his disk.

Howl resumed, "Skilled mage, attack!"

The mage pointed its staff and fired its magic and it struck Troy in the chest.

(Troy: 4,600LP / Howl: 6,200LP)

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon the Tuner monster Evil Hero Dark Scout!"

As he sat the card down, a tall fiend wearing blue armor and holding two swords appeared (1,300/1,000).

Tara then replied, "Tuner and Synchro monsters for evil heros?"

Troy resumed, "Master Reiza made me this card and its Synchro monster that goes with it. I play monster reborn!"

Archfiend solidor appeared again (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I making a Synchro summon now!"

As the two fiends vanished, a tall fiend-like being appeared and it hard large muscles, Pitch Black Armor and a long sword (2,500/2,500).

Troy laughed and replied, "Meet my Evil Hero Darkhulker!"

Howl sighed and replied, "Another evil creation."

Troy resumed, "I Play a spell card known as Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his Wildheart, Necroshade, Malcious Edge, Dark Scout and his Bubbleman and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Troy resumed, "lets do it. Darkhulker, attack!"

the fiend went and swipe of his sword, blowing the skilled mage to pixels.

(Troy: 4,600LP / Howl: 4,700LP)

Howl looked at his LP counter and replied, "How'd I lose more lifepoints?"

Troy smiled and replied, "When Darkhulker goes into battle with a light monster, he gains 700 ATK only during my battle phase! Make your move now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Switch my magician to defense mode and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Darkhulker, attack!"

The fiend went and with two swipes of his sword, he cut the magician down.

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Spell Economics!"

The spell card appeared on the card.

Howl resumed, "Now I don't have to pay for spell cards now! I Play Dark Curtain!"

The purple curtain appeared on the field.

Howl smiled and replied,. "Time to bring forth my decks star!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, the famous purple robed-magician appeared (2,500/2,100).

Howl smiled and replied, "Meet my Dark Magician!"

:"Dark Magician? My master would reward me greatly If I can return that card to him." Troy thought to himself as saw the magician.

Tara smiled and replied, "Oh, yeah!"

Cassie sighed and replied, "But its strength is equal to his fiends."

Howl smiled and replied, "Not for long! I Equip him with Magic Formula!"

A spell book appeared infront of the magician and he began to read it (2,500/2,100 - 3,200/2,100).

Howl smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Dark Magician, Attack his fiend with Dark Magic Attack!"

The mages staff and he fired his attack and it struck the fiend, blowing it to shards.

(Troy: 3,900LP / Howl: 4,700LP)

Howl smiled and replied, "And this is tha...what?"

The dark magician moaned as it looked like it was in serious pain.

Troy laughed and replied, "Any monster that Destroys Darkhulker in battle gets a dark curse counter and any monster with this counter cannot attack or change its postion and it loses 500 ATK during each of your end phases!"

Tara then replied, "Reiza made a card called that? He's going to get it hard when we duel him!"

Howl sighed and replied, "And that case then, I end my turn."

Dark magician Moaned in pain (3,200/2,100 - 2,700/2,100).

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Weathering Soldior!"

as he sat the card down, the rocky soldior appeared (2,000/1,200).

Troy resumed, "I Play the spell card, Dark Calling! Its like Dark Fusion, but it removes cards from play!"

The soldior vanished and he took his Archfiend soldior and placed in his RFP slot and then the evil rocky hero appeared (0/0 - 3,900/0).

Troy laughed and replied, "Meet my Evil Hero Dark Gaia!"

Tara then replied, "That card is dangerous! I've read grandpas autobiography and he talked about that card and it has a nasty second ability!"

Troy looked at her and replied, "If you reveal its ability, Howl will forfeit the duel! Dark Gaia, attack!"

The rocky fiend went in and slashed the mage and he shattered into shards.

(Troy: 3,900LP / Howl: 3,500LP)

Howl sighed and replied, "Since my Formula went to the graveyard, I gain 1,000 lifepoints."

(Troy: 3,900LP / Howl: 4,500LP)

Troy laughed evily and replied, "This duel will end soon! Make your move now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Dark Gaia, attack!"

The rocky fiend went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (1,400/1,100) and the it rose to attack postion and the fiend slashed in half.

(Troy: 3,900LP / Howl: 2,000LP)

Another tomato appeared (1,400/1,100).

Troy laughed and replied, "This duel will end real soon! Make your move."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I tribute my tomato for my Dark Magician Girl!"

as the tomato vanised, the beauiful apprentice appeared (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Howl resumed, "I Play premature Burial now!"

Dark Magician appaeared (2,500/2,100).

Howl laughed and replied, "I tribute both of them for my Sorcerer Of Dark Magic!"

as the two vanished, the master of the magicians appeared (3,200/2,800).

Tara smiled and replied, "He's using that card too? Awesome!"

Howl resumed, "I Play pot of avarice!"

He took his Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Skilled Dark Magician, Choas Command Magician and his Breaker and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Howl resumed, "I Reveal my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He took a card (Which was a Mystic Box) and he discarded it to his graveyard (3,200/2,800 - 4,700/2,800).

Howl resumed, "Lets do this! Celestial Blast attack!"

The mage fired its attack and it struck the field and it exploded into rocky shards.

(Troy: 2,700LP / Howl: 1,200LP)

Howl smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Equip my mage with Fairy Meteor Crush! ATTACK!"

The mage fired its attack and a Weathering Soldior appeared (2,00/1,200) and was blown to pieces when the attack struck it.

(Troy: 700LP / Howl: 1,200LP)

Howl then replied, "A little bit more and your finished! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Magical Stone Excavation!"

He discarded his Infernal Gainer and his Clayman to his graveyard and got back his Dark Calling card.

Troy resumed, "I now play Foolish Burial."

He took his Malcious Edge and he placed it in his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Troy resumed, "I play Ancient Rules for my Summoned Skull!"

The large bony fiend appeared (2,500/1,250).

Troy resumed, "I play Dark Calling!"

As he took his Malcious Edge and placed it in his RFP slot and the fiend vanished and he placed that card into the RFP slot as well and a tall winged fiend with sharp claws appeared (3,500/2,100).

Troy laughed nad replied, "Meet the best card in my deck! EVIL HERO MALCIOUS FIEND!"

Tara then replied, "That the most powerful evil hero ever."

Troy resumed, "Indeeed it is. Malcious Fiend, attack!"

The fiend went and with two swipes of its claws, blew the spellcaster to pixels.

(Troy: 700LP / Howl: 800LP)

Howl laughed and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I set 2 cards facedown and I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Fiend, ATTACK!"

The fiend went in and a Skilled White Magician appeared (1,700/1,900) And was blown to bits when slashed by the fiend.

Troy laughed and replied, "This duel is about to be over! Make your move now."

Howl drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Cost Down!"

He discarded his Rogue Doll to his graveyard.

Howl resumed, "I Summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des now!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, the fiend ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy gulped and replied, "Ha Des? Its..you."

Tara looked at Howl and replied, "Try to end this duel and we'll save him, Howl!"

Howl looked at her and nodded and he turned back to the hero and he replied, "I play the final card in my hand, shrink!"

the fiend began to glow (3,500/2,100 - 1,750/2,100).

Howl laughed and replied, "This duel ends now! Ha Des, attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and it struck the fiend and it exploded into black shards.

(Troy: 0LP / Howl: 800LP)

Troy took off all of his armor and it each piece exploded to pixels.

Cassie ran to him and replied, "Bro, you okay?"

Troy groaned and replied, "I'm fine."

He walked to Howl and replied, "Thank you so much for all of your help tonight, Howl."

Howl grabbed his Dark Ruler Ha Des and he gave it to hiim and he replied, "I'm just glad your allright. Good luck on beating Reiza and his army in duels, everyone. You'll all be just fine in your duels."

He vanished into blue smoke.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Lets see who's next."

They headed towards the door...

--

Cards made be Me & Others

Goka, the Pyre of Malice

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

If you control a Fire monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned this way, destroy 1 Fire monster that you control. During each of your Standby Phases, Special Summon 1 "Fireball Token" (Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Defense Position. By Tributing 1 FIRE monster (except this card), this card gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

Note: this card is a Japanese Promotion card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

City Of Brass / Field Spell card

Downgrade all FIRE-type monsters on the field and in your hand by one level. In addition, all FIRE-type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

Note: This card was created by Man Called True and all creative credit goes to him.

Flame Sprite Ritual / Normal Spell Card

You cannot activate this card is you have normal summoned or set this turn. You cannot normal summon or set this turn if you activate this can. Special summon two "Flame Tokens" (pyro/FIRE/1/500/500) in attack mode.

Firestorm / Normal Spell Card

You can only activate this card when you have "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch" face-up on your side of the field. Tribute 2 FIRE monsters on your side of the field (excluding the selected "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch") to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack this turn.

Note: Both of these cards were created by Bad Player and all creative credit goes to him.

Evil Hero Violent Anchorman

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

Elemental Hero Bubbleman + Elemental Hero Avian

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card gains 400 ATK each card in your Spell & TraCard Zones. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand. The added card cannot be placed on the field during this turn.

This card was created by Pumpkid and all creative credit goes to him.

Pula, Sorceress Of Fire

Spellcaster/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by Removing 2 FIRE monsters from your graveyard from play. Once per turn, you can remove up to 3 FIRE monsters from play and for every card removed this way, increase this cards ATK by 300 points until the end of your battle phase.

Magicial Withdraw / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Goblin Of Greed taking out a Pot Of Greed card out of a small safe

Both players can search their decks for a spell card and they added it in their hands and both decks are then shuffled.

Evil Hero Devil Shaman

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/1,800/6 Stars

Elemental Hero Necroshade + Elemental Hero Wildheart

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". By skipping your Battle Phase, remove 1 card on your opponets side of the field from play.

Evil Hero Dark Scout

Fiend/Tuner/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/3 Stars

"A fiend that attacks with its sword. Its main objective is to spy on his enemies to help out the Evil Heros."

Evil Hero Darkhulker

Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/7 Stars

Evil Hero Dark Scout + 1 or more Non-Tuner Fiend monsters

When this card Battles a LIGHT monster, increase this cards ATK by 700 points only during your battle phase. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, place 1 Evil Curse counter on the attacking monster that destroyed this card. the monster with Evil Curse Counter Cannot attack or change its postion and its ATK is decreased by 500 points during each of your Opponets end phases.

Magical Swordmaster Neo Breaker

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

Breaker The Magical Warrior + Neo the Magic Swordsman

When this card is fusion summoned successfully, place 3 spell counters on this card (Max: 3) and this cards ATK is increased by 300 points for every spell counter it has equipped to it. When your opponets activates a spell or trap card, Remove 1 spell counter from this card to negate the spell or trap card and destroy it.

--

Troy is now back! Yay! In the Next Chapter, Saiyu must duel his son with his Ancient Gear Deck and Kojira uses machines of great power. Will he be victorious in his duel? Find Out in The Next Chapter That I'm calling "Cybernetric Zone" and it Will be coming soon.


	40. Cybernetic Zone

Note: I Dedicate the rest of this story to my fiancee and who I will always love, no matter what happens to us.

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 39: Cybernetic Zone

--

Reizas chamber / 8:15am

Reiza was in his chair yet again.

Reiza sighed and replied, "2 Soldiors down, many to go."

Reida then replied, "Is Kojiras deck ready to duel?"

Reiza nodded and replied, "Of course it is. He wanted some of the best machines in duel monsters, so I get them for him and his deck is better."

Reida then replied, "When Kojira win, Saiyu will be under our control."

Reiza nodded and replied, "He'll be a great help to our army when he's beatened."

Reida smiled and replied, "With those 3 Blue Eyes under our control, We'll be fine and will take over the world much, much quicker."

Reiza sighed and replied, "Of course."

--  
Reizas tower Floor 3 / 8:30am

The gang entered the next room and the walls were covered with pictures of various machine monsters.

Troy then replied, "This means we'll about to duel Kojira."

Saiyu looked at Tara and replied, "Can I have his deck? I Want to duel him father to son."

Tara nodded and he took his deck out and he gave it to Saiyu and he took his Blue Eyes Deck and he placed it in pocket and he took his sons Ancient Gear deck and he slid the deck into his disk and he replied, "I've seen him use this deck so many times, that I know all of its secrets."

Suddenly, the door behind them shut and the door infront of them opened up and Kojira came out..wearing A Black Leather Jacket with chains on it and he wore black leather pants with chains on them as well and black cowboy boots.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Nice outfit, son."

Kojira then replied, "Zip it, old man! This is my new look for now on. I Serve only Master Reiza and his army. Which one of you will be my dueling opponet?"

Saiyu took a step foward and he sighed and replied, "I'll duel you, son."

Kojira smiled and replied, "Your funeral, pops."

Both duelists activated their disks and drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Kojira: 8,000LP / Saiyu: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Start the duel if you want to, son."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Robotic Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the mechancial knight appeared (1,600/1,800).

Kojira resumed, "Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the knight appeared (1,800/500).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The machine charged in and stabbed the larger machine and it exploded into scrap metal.

(Kojira: 7,800LP / Saiyu: 8,000LP)

Saiyu then replied, "Take that! I Set 2 cards facedown and its your turn now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the serpent-like machine appeared (2,100/1,600).

Kojira resumed, "I Now summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (1,850/800).

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Chaser, attack!"

The machine went in and it struck the machine, blowing it to shards.

Kojira resumed, "Cyber Dragon, Your turn now!"

The dragon opened is mouth and fired a wave of flames and it struck Saiyu hard.

(Kojira: 7,800LP / Saiyu: 5,850LP)

Saiyu quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Damage Condenser!"

He discarded a Ancient Gear to his graveyard and then a Ancient Gear Engineer appeared (1,500/1,500).

Kojira then replied, "You summoned that? Whatever. Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Play Emergency Provisions on the card I just sat down."

The mouth came out of the card and bit the facedown card in half (Which was a Ancient Gear Explosive).

(Kojira: 7,800LP / Saiyu: 6,850LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I play the spell card, Ancient Gear Castle!"

Suddenly, the ancient castle appeared and the engineer began to glow (1,500/1,500 - 1,800/1,500).

Saiyu resumed, "I Summon my 2nd Knight!"

As he sat the card down, another knight appeared (1,800/500 - 2,100/500) and a torch lit up on the castle.

Saiyu resumed, "I Equip my Engineer with my Ancient Gear Tank!"

Suddenly, the ancient machine got onto a machine that looked a tank and a go-cart (1,800/1,500 - 2,600/1,500).

Saiyu resumed, "lets do it. Knight, attack!"

The knight went and it stabbed the machine and it sparked and blew to pieces.

Saiyu resumed, "Engineer, attack!"

The machine fired a shot and it struck the dragon machine of light and it exploded into shards.

(Kojira: 7,050LP / Saiyu: 6,850LP)

Saiyu smile dand replied, "Take that Son! Make your move now!"

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Summon another Cyber Dragon!"

Another one of the dragon machines of light appeared (2,100/1,600).

Kojira resumed, "I Play monster reborn to bring my other one!"

Another Cyber Dragon appeared (2,100/1,600).

Kojira resumed, "I Now play the spell card, Proton Generator Unit!"

The two cyber dragons vanished, a upgraded version of the Cyber Dragon appeared and it had a Sattalite dish on its tail (2,400/1,800).

Kojira resumed, "Meet My Cyber Laser Dragon! And its ability is that once per turn, you lose a monster with equal or greater ATK then my machines. So say good bye to your machine!"

The machine fired a laser and it struck the Engineer and it sparked and exploded into pixels.

Kojira glowed red for a moment.

Kojira resumed, "When my tank gets junked, you lose 600 lifepoints!"

(Kojira: 6,450LP / Saiyu: 6,850LP)

Kojira resumed, "I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and it Castle was reduced to dust in seconds.

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Laser Dragon, take care of his knight now!"

The machine fired a laser bolt and it struck the Knight, blowing it to pieces.

(Kojira: 6,450LP / Saiyu: 6,250LP)

Kojira laughed and replied, "Take that!. Make your move now, old dude."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and my Laser Dragon, attack!"

The machine fired another bolt and a Gear Golem the Iron fortress appeared (800/2,200) and was blown to pieces when struck by the attack.

Kojira laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move. "

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Ancient Gear Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the ancient machine soldior appeared (1,300/1,300).

Saiyu resumed, "I Play a spell card Called Limitor Removal!"

The soldior began to glow (1,300/1,300 - 2,600/1,300).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, take out his dragon now!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells that struck the machine all over and it sparked and exploded into pieces of metal and debris that vanished seconds later.

Saiyu resumed, "I play the spell card, Mystic Wok!"

The soldior vanished.

(Kojira: 6,250LP / Saiyu: 8,850LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his 2 Cyber Dragons, Cyber Laser Dragon, Mechanicalchaser and his Robotic Knight and he shuffled the cards into his disk and drew 2 new cards.

Kojira then replied, "I Summon my Overdrive!"

As he sat the card down, the turret buggy appeared (1,600/1,500).

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Buggy, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of shells that Struck Saiyu.

(Kojira: 6,250LP / Saiyu: 7,250LP)

Kojira resumed, "Make your move."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Cloning!"

Suddenly, another Overdrive appeared (1,600/1,500).

Saiyu resumed, "I Tribute it for my Ancient Gear Beast!"

As the copy vanished, the ancient wolf-like beast appeared (2,000/2,000).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Beast, attack!"

The machine lept into the air and landed on the machine, smashing it to pieces.

(Kojira: 5,850LP / Saiyu: 7,250LP)

Saiyu resumed, "To continue my turn, I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Green Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, the small green machine appeared (1,400/600).

He took his deck out and found a Red Gadget and he added it to his hand.

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Gadget, attack!"

The machine flew in..

Kojira then replied, "I play Draining Shield!"

The machine went right into a barrier.

(Kojira: 7,250LP / Saiyu: 7,250LP)

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Lucky. Ancient Gear Beast, you try now!"

The beast flew into the air and a Proty-Cyber Dragon appeared (1,100/600) and the machine landied it and was smashed to pieces as well.

Saiyu resumed, "Thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, The shallow grave."

Suddenly, 2 facedown monsters appeared on both sides of the field.

Kojira resumed,"I Tribute my facedown Proto-Cyber Dragon for my Blowback Dragon!"

As the facedown card vanished, a massive machine with a glowing gun for a head appeared (2,300/1,200).

Kojira took a coin from his pocket that for heads it had a small picture of Blowback dragon and the tails side had nothing on it.

Kojira resumed, "I have to flip 1 coin times and If I get two heads, one card on your side of the field goes boom."

He flipped the coin one and it was a heads and he flipped it again and it was tails.

Kojira then replied, "Lets see if get it on my 3rd try."

He flipped the coin again and it was heads.

Kojira smiled and replied, "YES! Take out his Beast!"

The machine powered up and fired a shot and it struck the beast and it exploded into pixels.

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Blow his dumb gadget into next week!"

The machine fired another laser shot and it struck the small machine, blowing it to pixels.

(Kojira: 7,250LP / Saiyu: 6,350LP)

Kojira laughed and replied, "Take that. Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn on my gear!"

Suddenly, a small gear appeared (100/800).

Saiyu resumed, "I Play Magnet Circle LV2 for two more!"

Suddenly, two more gears appeared (100/800 x2).

Saiyu resumed, "I Tribute two gears for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

As 2 of the gears vanished, The ancient machine appeared (3,000/3,000).

Cassie smiled and replied, "Yes! Its Kojiras favorite card!"

Troy then replied, "I hope it works."

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Ancient Gear Golem, attack!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the large machine and it sparked and exploded into shards.

(Kojira: 6,550LP / Saiyu: 6,350LP)

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "Golem, attack!"

The machine went in and slammed its fist into the facedown card and a Z Metal Tank appeared (1,500/1,300) and the machine struck it and it exploded into pixels.

(Kojira: 3,850LP / Saiyu: 6,350LP)

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and its your move now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I play Coins from heaven."

Kojira drew 4 cards and Saiyu Drew 3 cards.

Kojira resumed, "I Summon my X Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, the cannon turret appeared (1,800/1,500).

Kojira resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Call of The Haunted!"

Suddenly, Z - Metal Tank appeared (1,500/1,300).

Kojira resumed, "I now play double summon for my Y Dragon Head!"

Saiyu sighed and replied, "He's summoned all 3 of my dads favorite machine monsters."

Kojira resumed, "I now remove 3 of them from play for my ultimate machine!"

All 3 of the machines merged together and the result was a large tank (2,800/2,400).

Kojira laughed and replied, "This is my XYZ Dragon Cannon! I discard 1 card to destroy one of your cards, starting with your golem!"

He discarded a Machine Duplication to his graveyard and the tank fired a shot and it struck the golem in the chest and it collapsed into a pile of junk and debris.

Kojira resumed, "I Discard another card to destroy your facedown card!"

He discarded a V Tiger Jet to his graveyard and the facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) was blown to bits.

Kojira resumed, "I discarded 1 more card for your gear!"

He discarded a Rare Metalmorph to his graveyard and the cannon fired another shot and blew the gear away.

Kojira resumed, "Dragon cannon, direct attack!"

The tank fired a shot and it struck the Saiyu in the chest.

(Kojira: 3,850LP / Saiyu: 3,550LP)

Kojira laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Ancient Gear Cannon to his graveyard and he got back his Ancient Gear Golem."

Saiyu resumed, "To Continue me move, I play polymerization to fuse my Golem, Cannon and my 2nd Engineer!"

As the 2 machines appeared and vanished, the Ultimate ancient machine appeared (4,400/4,000).

Saiyu then replied, "This is my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

Kojira then replied, "Darn it."

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Cannon with Mega-Mechanized Melee!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the tank, smashing it to pieces.

(Kojira: 2,250LP / Saiyu: 3,550LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and Make your move now."

Kojira drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card Power Bond!"

As the 3 dragons appeared and vanished, the 3-headed machine appeared (4,000/2,800 - 8,000/2,800).

Tara gulped and replied, "8,000 ATK? No way!"

Kojira resumed, "I summon my Cyber Kirin!"

As he sat the card down, a smaller machine of light appeared (300/600)

Kojira resumed, "I tribute my machine, I Take no damage from my Power Bond!"

the machine vanished.

Kojira resumed, "Lets do it. Cyber End Dragon, wipe out his machine now and his lifepoints!"

The machines heads began to glow and it fired its attack and when it struck the ancient machine, A massive explosion took place.

(Kojira: 2,250LP / Saiyu: 3,550LP)

Seconds later, the smoke cleared and all that remained of the machine were large pieces of metal and a large piece of metal that looked like its fist and it all vanished seconds later.

Kojira then replied, "You should of lost!"

Saiyu then replied, "I activated my facedown Hallowed Life Barrier and took no damage."

Suddenly, Ancient Gear Golem appeared (3,000/3,000).

Kojira sighed and replied, "Okay then. My turn is now ever."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Kojira drew a card and replied, .'Cyber End Dragon, end this duel now!"

The machines began to glow.

Saiyu quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Zero Gravity!"

The Golem and the Dragon knelt.

Kojira growled and replied, "Darn it! Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, 'I Switch my Golem to attack mode."

Suddenly, the golem rose to attack postion.

Saiyu resumed, "I know activate my facedown card, Metalmorph!"

The golems body began to shine silver (3,000/3,000 - 3,300/3,300).

Saiyu resumed, "This duel ends now. I activate the final card in my hand. Mechanzied Melee!"

Kojira then replied, "Wha..my old deck did'nt have that card in my deck."

Saiyu smiled and replied, "I added to your deck cause your my son and I'm proud of you as a duelist. With this card, Any damage my Golem does is doubled and during my end phase, my golems original ATK is cut in half. But this duel will end before that will ever happen. Ancient Gear Golem, attack his Cyber End Dragon with Mechanized Melee!"

The machine swung his fist (3,300/3,300 - 7,300/4,700) and fist struck it and small explosions took place all over the machine and then exploded into shards of light.

(Kojira: 0LP / Saiyu: 3,550LP)

Saiyu then replied, "And that ends the duel."

Kojira smiled and replied, "Dad...Thanks for ending the duel with Ancient Gear Golem...and thanks for that great card."

Saiyu ran to him and he smiled and replied, "Your welcome, son. Its glad to have back, kiddo."

Kojira sighed and replied, "Its good to be back."

--

Reizas Chamber / 10:00am

Reiza was at his Chair and he was not happy and Ochiro and Reida were at his side as well.

Reiza then replied, "Darn. We lost another duelist to their group."

Ochiro laughed and replied and replied, "I'm ready to take down any one of those punks, sir."

Reiza sighed and replied, "You better. With those cards I gave you, you best not fail me."

Ochiro then replied, 'Yes, sir."

--

Outside the Neotown Steakhouse / 10:30am

Andre was looking at his Zombie Deck on a bench.

Darren sighed and replied, "This deck won me a bag of rare cards. I'm proud to use this deck."

"Please, stay away from me!", a voice was heard.

Andre slid the deck into his disk and replied, "Someone must be in trouble."

Suddenly, he got up quickly and ran to the back of the Steakhouse and He saw that Pierre the master waiter and loyal employee of Neotown was on the ground. A Tall man wearing a black Trenchcoat appeared.

The man then replied, "Just give me your deck and I'll leave you be."

Andre gulped and replied, "No...I built this deck with my family. The cards I have in my deck are cards that I've recieved as gifts, That'll I have found in booster packs and that my employeer gave me."

The man then replied, "That was so touching..that I want to upchuck all over."

Andre growled and replied, "Hey Jerk, Leave him alone!"

Suddenly, Pierre and the man looked at his direction and the man replied, "Leave us be, kid. This is only between me and this weak little man."

Andre then replied, "I'm not leaving until you leave begone."

The man laughed and replied, "Thats not going to happen, little boy."

Andre then replied, "I have a idea. We duel inside the steakhouse and If I win, you leave him and the steakhouse alone and If i lose..you can have both of our decks for your own collection."

The man laughed and replied, "I'll be a fool not to accept that wager. Lets do it then."

Andre looked at him and replied, "Can we go inside and use the steakhouse to duel?"

Pierre smiled and replied, "To get rid of him...It'll be a pleasure. I'm Pierre by the way."

Andre then replied, "I'm Andre."

They both headed towards the front of the building and Pierre opened the front door and they entered.

--

Neotown Steakhouse Dining Room / 10:45am

The duelists pushed all of the tables out of the way from the center of the restauraunt and Pierre was sitting on a chair nearby and the duelists were standing across from each other.

The man laughed and replied, "Ready for your downfall, kid?"

Andre growled and replied, "Whatever. What is your name, fiend?"

The man took off his coat and he had black and red skin and he had a normal body...except for black and red skin.

Andre then replied, "Are you one of those demons that attacked Chelsea and Parker?"

The man chuckled and replied, "Indeed I am. I'm Reiku, one of Reizas best duelists besides him that is."

Andre then replied, "Okay. Lets do this."

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Reiku: 8,000LP / Andre: 8,000LP)

They both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I'll start this duel with my Space Mambo!"

As he sat the card down, a large fish with wierd patterns on it appeared (1,700/1,200).

Reiku resumed, "That ends my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, a zombie with pale white skin and tattered clothes appeared (1,800/0).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his fish!"

the zombie lifted his arms up and he fired a bolt of lightning from both of them and both struck the fish and it exploded into light-blue shards.

(Reiku: 7,900LP / Andre: 8,000LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that. Make your move now."

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Of Atlantis."

As he sa tthe card down, the ocean warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The warrior pointed his hand that had the small spear in it and he fired a shot and it struck the zombie, blowing it to pixels.

(Reiku: 7,900LP / Andre: 7,900LP)

Reiku then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Reiku drew a card and replied, 'I Summon my Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness."

As he sat the card down, the trident-weilding sea warrior appeared (1,800/1,500).

Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Warrior of Atlantis, attack."

The warrior fired another little spear and a Pyramid Turtle appeared (1,200/1,400) and the spear struck it and it blew to dust.

Vampire lord appeared (2,000/1,500).

Reiku sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mezuki!"

As he sat the card down, a large zombie with a horse-like head appeared holding a axe with a long handle (1,700/800).

Andre then replied, "I Won this card from beating the Eliminator that was named Aristole. I was only 3 cards from entering the finals, but I Was too late."

Reiku then replied, "Its looks weak to me."

Andre opened his field slot and he replied, "I activate the field spell card, Wasteland."

He placed the card into his disk and then the barren wasteland appeared and both of Andres monsters began to glow (2,000/1,500 - 2,200/1,500) (1,700/800 - 1,900/800).

Reiku gulped nad replied, "That...might help a little bit."

Andre then replied, "Lets do it. Mezuki, attack his serpent now!"

The zombie went and cleaved the serpent warrior in two with one swipe of its axe. the pieces shattered into shards.

Andre resumed, "Vampire lord, attack!"

The lord launched a wave of bats and it struck the sea warrior, blowing it to pieces.

(Reiku: 7,500LP / Andre: 7,900LP)

Andre then replied, "Lets see..discard a trap."

He took his deck out and he took out a Tornado card and he placed it in his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Andre resumed, "Take that. Its your turn now."

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I play the spell, Cost Down."

He took a Treeborn Frog from his hand and he placed the card into his graveyard.

Reiku resumed, "I Summon my Giga Gagagigo!"

As he sat the car ddown, the sharp clawed-reptile appeared (2,450/1,500).

Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The reptile went in and slashed the horse-headed zombie and it exploded into shards.

(Reiku: 7,500LP / Andre: 7,350LP)

Reiku resumed, "Take that! Make your move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Switch my lord to defense mode and I Set 1 monster facedown and 1 card facedown thats my turn."

Reiku drew a card and replied, 'I Summon my Abyssal Kingshark!"

As he sa tthe card down, the blue-scaled shark appeared (1,700/600).

Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Gagagigo, attack his vampire!"

The reptile went in and slashed the vampire and he exploded into pixels.

Reiku resumed, "Kingshark, your turn!"

The shark went in and a Spirit Reaper appeared (300/200 - 500/400) and the shark stopped before it reached the zombie.

Reiku growled and replied, "Darn you! Make your move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I remove my Mezuki from play so I can special summon my Vampire Lord!"

He took his Mezuki and he placed it in his RFP slot, and the Vampire lord appeared (2,000/1,500 - 2,200/1,700).

Andre resumed, "I now tribute my reaper for my Lich lord, King of the Netherworld!"

As the reaper vanished, a zombie in a sorcerers outfit appeared holding a black staff (2,400/1,200 - 2,600/1,200).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Vampire lord, attack!"

The vampire launched its wave of bats and it struck the shark and it burst into pixels.

(Reiku: 7,200LP / Andre: 7,350LP)

Andre resumed, "Lets see..get rid a of a..spell card!"

He took his deck out and found a Salvage card and he placed it in his graveyard and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Andre resumed, "I know activate my facedown card, Reinforcements! Lich Lord, attack!"

The undead pointed his staff to the reptile (2,400/1,200 - 2,900/1,200) and it fired its attack and it struck the Reptile and it fell back and exploded into shards when ir reached the ground.

(Reiku: 6,750LP / Andre: 7,350LP)

Andre then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vampire Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the female vampire appeared (1,550/1,550 - 1,750/1,750).

Reiku laughed and replied, "You fell fell far it! I actrivate my facedown card, Torrential Tribute!"

The wave of water began and Andres monsters were swept away and Reikus facedown card (Which was a Gagagigo) and was washed away.

Andre growled and replied, "Darn it. Make your move."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

As Andre drew a card from his deck, Vampire lord appeared (2,000/1,500 - 2,200/1,700).

Reiku quicky replied, "I activate Shadow Spell!"

The chains came out of the ground and wrapped up The vampire (2,200/1,700 - 1,500/1,000).

Andre then replied, "Darn you! I pass then."

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Abyss Soldior!"

As he sa tthe card down, the shark-like warrior appeared (1,800/1,300).

'  
Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Vampire now!"

The shark went in and stabbed the vampire in the chest with his trident and the lord shattered into shards.

(Reiku: 6,750LP / Andre: 7,050LP)

Reiku laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! Make your move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vampire Princess!"

As he sat the card down, the princess appeared (1,600/1,400 - 1,700/1,600).

Andre resumed, "I Play double summon for my 2nd Vampire Lady!"

As he sat the card down, the female appeared (1,550/1,550 - 1,750/1,750).

Reiku then replied, "Neither of those can destroy my Soldior."

Andre laughed and replied, "I knew that. I play Polymerization to fuse them both together!"

As the vampires merged, a more beautiful female vampire appeared..wearing a sparkling silver dress and holding a silver scepter with a black jewel in its tip (1,900/1,800 - 2,100/2,000).

Andre resumed, "This is my Vampire Mistress!"

Reiku then replied, "Is that Vampire Lord's wife?"

Andre then replied, "More or less, I guess. This card gains 100 ATK For every monster with Vampire In its name in both of our graveyards."

The Vampires scepter began to glow (2,100/2,000 - 2,500/1,800).

Andre resumed, "Lets do it. Blow his shark into next week!"

The vampire pointer her staff and fired a wave of dark energy and it struck the shark, blowing it to shards.

(Reiku: 6,250LP / Andre: 6,850LP)

Andre then replied, "Now since my mistress did damage, you lose a card from your hand and the top card from your deck as well!"

Reiku growled as he discarded a card (Which was a Giant Red Seasnake) and he discareded it to his graveyard and then he took the top card of his deck (Which was a Mother Grizzly) and he placed it in his graveyard.

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move."

As Reiku drew a card from his deck, Treeborn Frog appeared and knelt (100/100).

Reiku resumed, "Your vampire wench is about to leave. I tribute my frog for my Mobius The Frost Monarch!"

As the frog vanished, the titan of ice appeared (2,400/1,000) and then the monarch fired a wave of ice and the wastleland vanished from the field and mistress's ATK Went down (2,500/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Mobius, put his vampire on ice!"

The titan launched another wave of ice and it struck the vampire and seconds later, the mistress was frozen solid and then she cracked in half and the frozen halves fell to the ground and shattered when it struck the ground.

(Reiku: 6,250LP / Andre: 6,750LP)

Suddenly, Vampire lord appeared again and looking more pissed then ever (2,000/1,500).

Reiku then replied, "Where'd he came from?"

Andre resumed, "When Vampire Mistress gets destroyed in battle, I can special summon her husband to my side of the field."

Reiku groaned and replied, "Whatever. Make your move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Vampire to defense and thats my turn."

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Red Seasnake!"

As he sat the card down, a large red snake appeared (1,800/800).

Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Seasnake, attack!"

The snake went and bit the vampire in the arm and it shattered into pixels.

Reiku smiled evily and replied, "Mobius, put the chill on this child!"

Mobius launched a wave of ice and it struck Andre.

(Reiku: 6,250LP / Andre: 4,350LP)

Reiku laughed and replied, "Take that, kid. I Set 1 card facedown and its you move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Play Call Of the Mummy! now I Can special summon any zombie if my side of the field is full and I Choose my Ryu Kokki."

As she sat the card down, the boney-zombie appeared (2,400/2,000).

Andre resumed, "I play shrink!"

Mobius began to shrink (2,400/1,000 - 1,200/1,000).

Andre resumed, "I also summon my Regenerating mummy!"

As he sat the card down, the icky mummy apppeared (1,800/1,500).

Mobius resumed, "Lets do it. Mummy, attack!"

The mummy swung a wave of purple energy and it struck the ice titan and it exploded into pieces of ice.

Andre resumed, "Ryu Kokki, attack!"

The zombie went in and punched Reiku in the chest.

(Reiku: 3,250LP / Andre: 4,350LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 1 card facedown and its your move now."

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck (Which was a Unshaven Angeler) and he placed it in his graveyard.

Reiku resumed, "I Play Premature Burial to bring back my angeler."

Suddenly, the Angeler fish appeared (1,500/1,600).

Reiku resumed, "I Tribute this fish for the best card in my deck!"

As the fish vanished, A Large Fish like-creature appeared and it had two sharp claws and somesort of crown on its head (2,800/2,000).

Reiku resumed, "Meet the Best Fish monster in the game, SUPERANCIENT DEEPSEA KING COLECANTH!"

Andre gulped and replied, "Oh..my...goodness."

Pierre groaned and replied, "That thing can feed my restauraunt for years!"

Reiku resumed, "Its ability is that, By discarding 1 card, i can special summon as many level 4 or lower fish mnonsters from my deck!"

Andre then replied, "Say WHAT?"

As he discarded a ccard (Which was A Legendary Ocean) from his hand to the graveyard, 2 rainbow fishes appeared (1,800/800 x2) and then a large fish with 4 wings appeared (1,700/1,000) and then another Space Mambo appeared (1,700/1,000).

Andre then replied, "Great. 2 7 Colored Fishes, 1 Space Mambo and 1 Golden Flying Fish."

Reiku resumed, "My Kings other ability is that, any fish monster summoned with his ability loses any ability and cannot attack and my Golden Flying Fish has a great ability. So I activate my facedown card, Quick Escape. This card lets me return 1 card on my side of the field to my hand and I Choose my Golden Fish."

The Golden fish vanished from the field and reappeared in his hand.

Reiku resumed, "Lets do it. Colecanth, attack!"

The large fish opened its mouth and firead a large blast of water that struck the Mummy, washing it away.

(Reiku: 2,450LP / Andre: 3,350LP)

Reiku laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Ryu Kokki to defense mode and I Set 1 monster facedown and that ends my turn."

Reiku drew a card and replied, "I Resummon my Golden Flying Fish!"

As he sat the card down, The gold fish appeared again (1,700/1,000).

Reiku resumed, "Now for my fishs ability. I Can tribute a fish monster to destroy any card on your side of the field!"

Space Mambo Vanished and The fish flapped its wings and Andres facedown monster (which was a Fear From the Dark) vanished completely.

Reiku resumed, "I do it again!"

1 of the 7 Colored Fishes vanished and Andres facedown card vanished.

Suddenly, A large explosion happened around Reiku.

Andre then replied, "That was my Kozakys Self-Destruction Button you sent away!"

(Reiku: 1,450LP / Andre: 3,350LP)

Reiku sighed and replied, "Okay then. I Play Rush Recklessly on my Golden Fish! Now attack!"

The fish went in and slapped the boney ogre like crazy until it exploded into shards.

Reiku resumed, "Colecanth, direct attack!"

The fish opened its mouth and fired a blast of water.

(Reiku: 1,450LP / Andre: 550LP)

Reiku laughed evily and replied, "Take that, little boy. I end my turn now."

Andre drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Fiends Sanctuary."

The beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Andre resumed,"I tribute it for my Vampire lord!"

As the fiend vanished, the vampire lord appeared again (2,000/1,500).

Andre resumed, "I Remove it from play for my Vampire Genesis!"

As the vampire lord vanished, the fiend-like vampire appeared (3,000/2,100).

Andre then replied, "Lets do it. Attack with Crimsion Mist!"

The vampire turned into red mist and it slammed into the golden fish and it exploded into gold shards.

(Reiku: 150LP / Andre: 550LP)

Andre laughed and replied and replied, "Take that! I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Rieku drew a card and replied, "I play Rush Recklessly!"

The 7 Colored Fish vanished and the larger fish began to glow (2,800/2,000 - 3,500/2,000)..

Reiku laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Colecanth, attack now!"

The fish opened its mouth...

Andre laughed and replied, "I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

Reiku then replied, "WHAT? NO!"

Andre discarded his last card (Which was a Blood Sucker) to his graveyard and the vampire began to glow (3,000/2,1000 - 4,500/2,100) and the large fish fired a large blast of water and the vampire turned into mist and it launched into the water and it struck the large fish and it roared in pain and then it exploded into shards.

(Reiku: 0LP / Andre: 550LP)

Andre laughed and replied, "The ends the duel."

Reiku collasped to the ground and vanished from the field.

Pierre walked up to him and replied, "Thank you for all of your help, Andre."

Andre then replied, "Its no problem at all."

--

Cards made be Me & Others

Mezuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 800/4 Stars

If this card in your Graveyard, you can remove it from play to Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard.

Note: This is a Japanese Promotion card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

Mechanized Melee / Normal Spell Card

This card can only be Activated when you have a "Ancient Gear Golem" on the field, For the remainder of this turn, any

Damage this card does to the Opponent is doubled. During the end phase of this which this card was played, the attack of

"Ancient Gear Golem" is halved.

Note: This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him.

Vampire Mistress

Zombie/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/1,800/5 Stars

Vampire Lady + Vampire Princess

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Increase this cards ATK by 100 points for every monster card with "Vampire" In its name in your graveyard. When this destroys a monster as a result of battle, Your Opponet discards 1 card from their hand and the top of their deck to the graveyard. When this card is destroyed as result of battle, special summon 1 "Vampire Lord" from your deck to your side of the field.

Quick Escape / Normal Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain running from a Terrorking Archfiend.

Return 1 card on your side of the field to your hand.

--

Saiyu got his son back now. In the Next Chapter, Troy duels to Get Ochiro back and his deck is like his real one, but with a few new stars? Can Troy win and get him bacK? Find out in the Next Chapter And I'm not telling you what the next chapter is named. You'll have to wait and see what it is when I release it.


	41. Cyberdark Impact!

Noiw enjoy this Independence Day Treat of a early Chapter!

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 40: Cyberdark Impact!

--

Reizas Tower Floor 4 / 11:30am

The gang entered the floor. Pictures Of Dragons were all over the room.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "This means That we're dueling Ochiro."

Tara then replied, "That sounds about right, Saiyu."

Troy looked at his sis and replied, "Can I have his deck? I Want to duel him myself."

Troy took his fiend deck out and he gave it to Tara and she placed in her pocket and then he took Ochiros deck and he placed it into his disk.

Suddenly, the Door behind him shutted.

Troy then replied, "If your here, Ochiro, Lets duel already!"

"As you wish.", Ochiros voice was heard.

Suddenly, Ochiro came out and he had a duel disk on his arm that was dark red in color and the deck holder looked a mouth of a dragon and he was wearing a Fancy Itilian grey suit as well.

Ochiro laughed and replied, "My deck is the better that pathetic Dragon deck I used to use."

Troy sighed and replied, "How about a duel to test that Deck of yours, Ochiro?"

Ochiro then replied, "It would be a pleasure to defeat the only duelist that has beatened my old deck. Lets do it then."

Both duelists activated their disks and both drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Ochiro: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Troy then replied, "Can I begin?"

Ochiro then replied, "Whatever you say, Troy."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Hunter Dragon."

As he sat the card down, a dragon with blades all over its body appeared (1,700/100).

Troy resumed, "I lay 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Soul Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon of light apppeared (1,800/2,000).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Soul Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of light and a Hunter Dragon appeared on the card (1,700/100) and was blown to pieces when struck by the light wave.

Troy resumed, "Hunter Dragon, your turn!"

The dragon fired a few slicing blades and a Troop Dragon appeared (700/800) and the dragons blades sliced it to bits.

Another Troop dragon appeared (700/800).

Troy then replied, "Thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Twin-headed Behemoth!"

As he sat the card down, the two-headed purple dragon appeared (1,500/1,200).

Troy then replied, "Now to do same damage to your lifepoints! I activate my facedown card, Dragons Rage!"

The card lifted up.

Ochiro smiled and replied, "No way, Troy! I Activate Dark Bribe!"

The Trap shattered and Troy drew a card from his deck.

Troy then replied, "Lets do it. Behemoth, you first!"

The dragon fired two fireballs and the Troop Dragon was reduced to ashes in seconds.

A 3rd troop dragon appeared (700/800).

Troy resumed, "Soul Dragon, your turn!"

The dragon fired a wave of light and a Masked Dragon appeared (1,400/1,100) and the wave struck it and it was blown to shards.

Another Masked Dragon apppeared (1,400/1,100).

Troy resumed, "To end my turn. I play Dragons Gunfire!"

The Behemoth fired a fireball and it struck Ochiro.

(Ochiro: 7,200LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Behemoth, attack!"

The dragon fired two balls of fire again and the final Troop dragon was reduced to ashes as well.

Troy resumed, "Soul Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its ATK and the Masked Dragon was blown to pieces.

Another Masked Dragon apeared (1,400/1,100).

Troy resumed, "Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and The Masked Dragon was struck by the attack and it was blown to pixels.

Ochiro sighed and replied, "I don't want to summon anything right now."

(Ochiro: 6,400LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Troy sighed and replied, "This duel is becoming quite a sooozer so far. My turn ends now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied,"I Play Dragonic Loot. I Remove 2 of my Troop Dragons from play and I Can draw 2 new cards."

He took his two Troop Dragons and he placed it In his RFP Slot and he drew 2 new cards.

Ochiro resumed, "I Play Shield Crush!"

The Spear Dragon shattered into shards.

Ochiro resumed, "I summon my Cyberdark Keel in attack mode!"

As he sat the card down, a black metal-like snake appeared with a robotic dragon head (800/800).

Tara then replied, "What? Those cards were the headliners of Zanes Cyber Tails deck."

Jill then replied, "And then when he could'nt use them anymore, Syrus Took them over and with his roid and Cyber Tail Combo, he used it quite well."

Saiyu then replied, "Then he did'nt want to use them anymore, so he took the Cyberdark monsters and placed them in a small safe and he locked it up in his house and he says he does'nt know where the key is, but he told me where it was and I would never give it out because he's a close friend of mine."

Ochiro looked annoyed and replied, "If you people are done, I Equip my keel with My Masked Dragon."

A masked dragon appeared and the dark machine connected it with wires and metal binds and it roared in pain (800/800 - 2,200/800).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Behemoth now!"

The machine swung its tail and it stabbed the two-headed dragon and exploded into pixels.

(Ochiro: 6,400LP / Troy: 7,000LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

As Troy drew a card, the two-headed dragon appeared (1,000/1,200).

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my Soul Dragon to defense mode and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyberdark Horn!"

As he sat the card down, a machine that looked like a wasp and a dragon appeared and had sword-like wings and a demonic skull-like head (800/800).

Ochiro resumed, "I Equip it with Hunter Dragon!"

The dragon appeared and wires came out of the machine and it dugged right into its skin and it also roared in pain (800/800 - 2,500/800).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Keel, attack!"

The machine swung its tail and pierced Troys hunter dragon in the stomach and it exploded into pixels.

Ochiro then replied, "Cyberdark horn, Attack his Behemoth and finish it off!"

The machine began to glow and its wings began to move quickly and it fired a wave of dark wind and the behemoth was blown to pixels.

(Ochiro: 6,400LP / Troy: 5,400LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "This is too easy. Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Hunter was torn away from the machine and it shattered into pixels (2,500/800 - 800/800).

Troy resumed, "I Switch my Soul Dragon to attack mode and my dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck the evil machine and it sparked and exploded into pixels.

(Ochiro: 5,400LP / Troy: 5,400LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! I set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity."

He drew 3 cards and two 2 cards grom his hand (Which were Mirage Dragon and Grey Wing) and he discarded the cards to his graveyard.

Ochiro resumed, "I now play Burial From a Different Dimension to get back my troop dragons."

He took the troop dragons and he placed them back into his disk.

Ochiro resumed, "Cyberdark Keel, ATTACK!"

The machine went in..

Troy then replied, "I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force!"

The machine went and stabbed the mirror and the force of attack was blown back and the Masked Dragon first shattered and the Keel was blown to pieces.

Ochiro growled and replied, "Darn you, kid! I end with 1 facedown monster."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Soul Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of light and it struck the facedown card and another of the dark machines appeared (800/800) and the light blew it to pieces.

Troy then replied, "There goes Cyberdark Edge. Make your move now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play a spell card called Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck and he placed it in his graveyard.

Ochiro resumed, "I play the spel card, Cyberdark Impact! I have to return my 3 cyberdark monsters from my hand, field or graveyard to my deck and then I Can summon its best form!"

As he took the 3 cyberdark monsters and shuffled them back into his graveyard, The Ultimate Cyberdark machine apppeared (1,000/1,000).

Ochiro laughed and replied, "This my Cyberdark Dragon! I will equip it with my Luster Dragon #2!"

Suddenly, the large emerald dragon landied on the fuses machine and it machine connected it with the wires and binds and the dragon was locked onto the machine (1,000/1,000 - 3,400/1,000).

Ochiro then replied, "Thats not all. For every monster in my graveyard, it gains 100 ATK."

The machine began to glow (3,400/1,000 - 4,300/1,000).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Cyberdark Dragon, attack!"

The Dragon began to glow and launched a wave of dark energy and it struck the dragon of light and it exploded into shards of light.

(Ochiro: 5,400LP / Troy: 2,900LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "Cyberdark, attack!"

The dragon glowed again and a Two-headed Dragon appeared (1,500/1,500) and the dark energy blew it to pixels.

Ochiro resumed, "Oh well. I set 1 monster facedown and its your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Twin-headed Dragon appeared (1,500/1,500).

Troy resumed, "I Tribute it for my Tyrant Dragon!"

As the dragon vanished, the larger more powerful dragon appeared (2,900/2,500).

Troy resumed, "I play Stampeding Destruction!"

The Dragon roared and the emerald dragon exploded into pixels and the dark machines ATK went down (4,300/1,000 - 1,900/1,000).

Troy reusmed, "Lets do it. Attack his Cyberdark dragon now!"

The dragon fired a wave of hot flames and it struck the machine and it started on fire and then it sparked and exploded into hundreds of pieces of broken metal.

Troy resumed, "Dragon, attack!"

(Ochiro: 3,900LP / Troy: 2,900LP)

The dragon fired another wave of flames and a Cyberdark Keel appeared (800/800) and the flames melted it into a pile of black molten metal that vanished from the field sexonds later.

Troy resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, 'I set a monster and I play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took his 2 Troop Dragons, two Masked Dragons and 1 of his Hunter Dragons and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

Ochiro resumed, "I Also place 1 card facedown and that ends my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Troy resumed, "I Play the spell card, Poison of an Old man."

(Ochiro: 3,900LP / Troy: 4,100LP)

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of flames and a Troop Dragon appeared and was blown to pixels.

Another Troop Dragon appeared.

Troy growled and replied, "Not this again! Tyrant Dragon, wipe it out!"

The dragon fired a wave of flames and the small dragon was incenarated in seconds.

Troy then replied, "Make your move!"

Ochiro drew a card and he smiled evily at the newly drawn card.

Tara then replied, "Thats never a good sign..."

Saiyu then replied, "Must of drawn something thats better then his Cyberdark Dragon."

Ochiro resumed, "I activate my facedown trap, Destruction Of Destiny!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which Were Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge and Mirage Dragon) and he placed the cards into his graveyard.

Ochiro resumed, "I now activate another Cyberdark Impact!."

He took the 3 cyberdark monsters and he shuffled the cards into his deck and the Cyberdark Dragon appeared (1,000/1,000).

Ochiro resumed, "I Won't equip anything to this time. I activate the spell card, Super Polymerization!"

Troy gulped and replied, "Only 3 copies of that card existed!"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "And this is one of them. With this fusion card, I Can fuse monster on either sides of the field!"

Suddenly, The Cyberdark Dragon and the Tyrant Dragon fused and the ending result was a larger, more powerful version of the Cyberdark Dragon. The dark machine now had 2 large cannons, large blade-like wings and it had a much larger demonic-like head (1,000/1,000).

Ochiro then replied, "Master Reiza made this card for my use only. Its the Mighty Cyberdark Mega Dragon! This card gains ATK equal to the Dragon Monsters Orginial ATK I used to fuse Cyberdark Dragon with."

The machine roared (1,000/1,000 - 3,900/1,000).

Ochiro then replied, "When this card destroys a monster, you lose 300 lifepoints. Lets do this. Cyberdark Mega Dragon, Attack!"

The dragons cannons pointed at the dragon and fired a blast of dark energy that blew the dragon into shards.

(Ochiro: 3,900LP / Troy: 1,800LP)

Ochiro smiled and replied, "This duel will end soon! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "Cyberdark Mega Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired another blast of dark energy and a Wish dragon apppeared (700/100) and was blown to pieces when struck by the dark energy.

(Ochiro: 3,800LP / Troy: 1,500LP)

Ochiro then replied, "Nothing in your deck will down my beast! Make your final move!

Troy drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Coins of Heaven!"

Troy drew 5 new cards and Ochiro drew 4 new cards.

Troy resumed, "Next I play the Ritual Spell Card, Neo Dragon Revival! I Tribute the Tri-horned Dragon from my hand to do so!"

As the many-horned dragon appeared and vanished, the MIghty Dragon of light appeared (3,300/2,500).

Ochiro then replied, "Not nearly enough, kid!"

Troy then replied, "I Equip it with Megamorph!"

The Dragon roared in power (3,300/2,500 - 6,600/2,500).

Ochiro then replied, "Lets do it. Neo Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a wave of light and it struck the infernal machine and it sparked and it exploded into a pile of metal debris that vanished seconds later.

(Ochiro: 1,100LP / Troy: 1,500LP)

The Dragon roared in pain (3,300/2,500 - 1,650/2,500).

Troy resumed, "To Continue my move, I play Emergency Provisions on my Megamorph card."

The Mouth came out and it munched on the spell card and the Dragons ATK returned to normal (1,650/2,500 - 3,300/2,500).

(Ochiro: 1,100LP / Troy: 2,500LP)

Troy resumed, "That ends my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied,"I Summon my Exploder Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon holding somesort of spikey ball appeared (1,000/0).

Ochiro resumed, "I play double summon for my own Luster Dragon!"

As he sa the the card down, the crystal-like dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The Exploder dragon went in and it dropped the ball infront of the dragon and a massive explosion took place and when the smoke cleared out, Neo Dragon and Exploder Dragon were wiped out.

Ochiro resumed, "Luster Dragon, attack him directly!"

The dragon breathed its attack and it struck Troy.

(Ochiro: 1,100LP / Troy: 600LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "This shall end soon. Make your final move."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Neo Dragon reappeared (3,300/2,500).

Ochiro closed his eyes and he looked at the dragom and he replied, "Troy...finish this duel with my pride and joy, please."

Troy then replied, "Will do, Ochiro. Neo Dragon, attack his dragon so that you can save your master!"

The dragon fired a beam of light and it struck the dragon and it exploded into shards.

(Ochiro: 0LP / Troy: 600LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Thats game."

Ochiro walked over to Troy and he smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Troy took his dragon deck out of his disk and Ochiro handied to him and he saw Neo Dragon and he sighed and replied, "I'm back, my loyal pets."

--  
Reizas Main Chamber / 12:45pm

Reiza was now mad that he had lost another one of his soldiors.

Reiza then replied, "I can't believe this crap! We Lost Ochiro? Damn, this is NOT going good."

He looked at Reida and replied, "You! Is your deck ready to go?"

Reida gulped and replied, "Yes...sir."

Reiza then replied, "Good. Your dueling those kids next and If you fail me...You'll regret it."

Reida gulped once more and replied, "Yes...sir."

Reida got up and exited the Floor.

Reiza got up from his chair and he saw a deck of cards on a pedastal and a glass case that covered it.

Reiza then replied, "If I have to duel any of them, I'll be ready! My deck has monsters that are the rarest cards in the game and with those 3 babies, I'll cream anybody!"

He began to laugh evily.

--

Cyberdark Mega Dragon

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/1,000/10 Stars

Cyberdark Dragon + 1 Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster

This card can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon. Increase the base ATK of this card by the base ATK of the Dragon-Type-Monster used as Fusion Material to summon this card. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponet.

--

The End in a good way. In the Next Chapter, Reida cames out and Duels Troy. What deck will he use? Not Telling, But You'll find in the the Next Chapter That i'm calling "Fiends Sanctuary" and it will be coming soon.


	42. Fiend's Sanctuary

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 41: Fiend's Sanctuary

--  
Burger Barn Cafe / 12:45pm

Kristin was sitting at the stand, enjoying a burger and a soda.

Kristin smiled and replied, "This is good stuff."

"Is that all you got, punk?", A Voice was heard.

Kristin quickly ate the burger and he ran to the back of the cafe and a duel was happening. Andrew the Super Mario duelist was dueling a fiend with purple skin and red blood-shot eyes. Andrew had a King Bowser (3,000/3,000) in attack mode and The fiend had a monster facedown. Andrew had only 1,300 lifepoints left and the fiend had about 6,800 left.

Andrew gulped and replied, "Your Turn...Riekina."

The fiend drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Dark Blade for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

as the facedown card vanished, the monarch of light appeared (2,400/1,000).

Andrew then replied, "Not again!"

The monarch opened its fist and shot wave of lightning and electricty and it struck the king and it exploded into shards.

Riekina laughed and replied, "Your finished, kid! Zaborg, attack!"

The monarch fired a wave of lightning that struck Andrew in the chest.

(Riekina: 6,800LP / Andrew: 0LP)

Kristin then replied, "That stinks. He lost..to a fiend?"

Riekina walked to him and replied, "You owe me your King Bowser, kid!"

Andrew then replied, "No. My Older Brother gave me that card before he passed away."

Riekina smiled and replied, "Does it look like I care? Give it to me now..or you'll regret it!"

Andrew gulped as he took the card out and He gave it to fiend and he grabbed it.

Andrew sighed and replied, "Now my deck is ruined."

Kristin growled and replied, "Hey, Freak!"

Riekina and Andrew looked at her and the fiend replied, "Can't you see I'm a little busy here, kid?"

Kristin then replied, "Can't you see that He does'nt want to give up that card that a deceased family member gave him? Leave him alone!"

Riekina then replied, "No way. When we dueled, I offered my rarest card for his rarest and he lost."

Kristin then replied, "I have a deck full of the rarest cards in the game. I'll bet two of the rarest cards in the game that are in my deck..for Andrews King Bowser."

Riekina then replied, "Your risking two cards for his one card? You're nuts. Okay, its your funeral."

Andrew looked at her and replied, "Why are you doing this? I lost the duel."

Kristin looked at him and replied, "Don't worry about it. He won't win."

Riekina then replied, "I Will cream you, Little girl."

Kristin then replied, "Dream on, freako."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to the correct numbers.

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Riekina: 8,000LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

"Good luck, Kristin. You can beat this fiend.", Andrew thought to himseldf.

Both drew 5 cards grom their decks.

Riekina then replied, "Little girls first."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "Whatever Freak. I Set a monster and I Set a card and thats my turn."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blind Loyal Goblin!"

As he sa tthe card down, a small goblin holding a sword apppeared (1,800/1,500).

Riekina resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card now!"

The goblin went in and slashed the facedown card and a Skelengel appeared (900/500) and the small goblin slashed it and it shattered.

Kristin drew a card from her deck.

Riekina laughed and replied, "Take that, little girl! Make your move now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I discard a monster called Zeradias, the herald Of Heaven and then I Can take a specific field spell card from my deck and add it to my hand."

As she discarded the cad to her graveyard, she took her deck out and she found the card he wanted and she placed her deck back into her disk.

Kristin resumed, "I now activate the field spell card, Sanctuary Of the Sky!"

As he placed the card into his field slot and he shut, The beautiful Sanctuary came up.

Riekina groaned and replied, "This place...I never liked it."

Kristin then replied, "Who the heck cares about what you think. I Summon my The Angel Of Justice - Earth!"

As she sat the card down, A Musclar fairy appeared holding two small swords (1,800/1,800 - 2,300/1,800).

Riekina then replied, "Your deck is a Agent deck? Sheesh."

Kristin sighed nad replied, "Sheesh this. Earth, attack!"

The fairy went and with two slashes of his sword, blew the goblin to pixels.

(Riekina: 7,500LP / Kristin: 8,000LP)

Kristin resumed, "I set card facedown and thats my turn."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Greed."

He drew 2 new cards from his deck.

Riekina resumed, "Since I drew Watapon this way, I can summon it."

Suddenly, a small furry fairy appeared (200/300).

Kristin then replied, "Fairies that cute don't belong in your deck, you fiend!"

Riekina smiled and replied, "I Can have any card I want in my deck, so bug off. I tribute it for my Mobus the Frost Monarch!"

As the fairy vanised, the ice titan appeared (2,400/1,000).

Riekina resumed, "You lose your sanctuary and your facedown card."

Kristin quickly replied, "I Play Emergency Provisions on my Sanctuary!"

The heavenly sanctuary vanished.

(Riekina: 7,500LP / Kristin: 9,000LP)

Riekina growled and replied, "You little brat! Mobius, put the chill on that angel!"

The monarch breathed a wave of ice and the Agent was encased in a block of ice and then it shattered into icy shards.

(Riekina: 7,500LP /Kristin: 8,400LP)

Riekina then replied, "Take that. Make your move."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Raider now."

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding warrior appeared (1,700/1,150).

Riekina resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Raider, attack with Axe Slash attack!"

The warrior went in and slashed the facedown card and a Magician Of Faith appeared (300/400) And the warrior slashed her and she shattered into pixels.

Kristin got back her Sanctuary card.

Kristin quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat!"

Suddenly, 4 sheep appeared (0/0 x4).

Riekina then replied, "Mobius, freeze one of those sheep!"

Mobius fired its attack and the one of the sheep was frozen solid and then it shattered into icy shards.

Riekina growled and replied, "Your luck will stop sooner or later. My turn is now over."

Kristin drew a card and she opened her field slot and she replied, "I activate it again!"

As she placed the card into her slot and it shut, the sanctuary appeared again.

Kristin resumed, "I Summon my Dumanis Dark Witch!"

As she sat the card down, the cute fairy appeared (1,800/1,050).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. WItch, attack!"

The fairy fired its attack and it struck the babarian and he shattered into shards.

(Riekina: 7,400LP / Kristin: 8,400LP)

Kristin resumed, "I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and I Pass."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Airknight Parshath!"

As the cute fairy vanished, the fantastic fairy warrior apppeared (1,900/1,500).

Kristin resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Shrink!"

Mobius began to shrink (2,400/1,000 - 1,200/1,000).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Airknight, attack!"

The fairy went in and slashed the monarch and it exploded into shards.

(Riekina: 6,700LP / Kristin: 8,400LP)

Kristin drew a card and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Dark Blade for my Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

As the facedown card vanished, A Tall warrior wearing gold armor appeared (2,400/1,000).

Andrew gulped and replied, "Not..him. He's a new monarch that is awarded in certain tournements around the world."

Riekina laughed and replied, "And this is one of them. Kuraz's ability when he's summoned, you lose up 2 cards on your side of the field and I choose your sanctuary and your airknight."

The giant began to glow and it fired a wave of gold light and it vaporized the airknight and then Sanctuary came down and returned to the alleyway.

Riekina resumed, "Now for every that was destroyed with my monachs ability, you get to draw 1 card."

Kristin drew 2 cards from her deck.

Riekina then replied, "And when he's tribute summoned, he can't attack during the same turn. So Its your turn now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot of Avarice!"

She took his Earth Agent, Magician Of Faith, Airknight, Dunamins and a Skelengel and she shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

Kristin resumed, "I set a card and thats my turn."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As he sat the card down, the dark samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Riekina resumed, "Lets do it. Mataza, attack!"

The samurai went in and slashed two of the goats in half.

Riekina resumed, "Kuraz, take care of her facedown card!"

The monarch fired another beam of light and a Nova Summoner appeared (1,400/800) and the beam blew it to pieces.

Another summoner appeared (1,400/800).

Riekina sighed and replied, "Oh well. Make your move."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I play a spell card called monster gate! This lets me tribute my monster until i Can find a monster I can summon and other cards go to the graveyard."

Nova Summoner vanished into light and then she drew a card and it was a monster.

Kristin smiled and replied, "Lucky me. I Summon my Splendid Venus!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful fairy with two large wings and two scepters appeared (2,800/2,000).

Kuraz groaned in pain (2,400/1,000 - 2,100/1,000) and so did Mataza (1,300/800 - 800/800).

Riekina thenr eplied, "Now WHAT?"

Kristin then replied, "My Venus's ability. Any monster that is not a fairy loses 300 ATK. I play monster reborn to revive my Nova Summoner."

The summoner appeared again (1,400/800).

Kristin resumed, "Lets do it. Summoner, attack!"

The fairy began to glow and it fired a beam of red light that vaporized the samurai before he can even do or say anything.

Kristin resumed, "Venus, attack!"

The fairy fired two blasts of light that struck Kuraz and his armor began to crack and then he finally shattered into shards of light.

(Riekina: 5,400LP / Kristin: 8,400LP)

Kristin laughed and replied, "Take that! I Lead by 3,000 lifepoints now! Make your move now."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "Venus, ATTACK!"

The fairys scepters began to glow..

Riekina laughed and replied, "I think not! I activate my facedown card, Negate attack!"

The scepters suddenly died down.

Kristin growled and replied, "You lucked out. Make your move now."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown monster for my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As the facedown card vanished, a fiend in dark armor and a black cape appeared (2,400/1,000).

Riekina resumed, "When he's summoned, 1 of your cards is removed from the game!"

The Taller fairy gasped and simply vanished.

Riekina resumed, With her out of the way, lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend produced a ball of shadow energy and he fired it and it struck the floating fairy and it blew to pieces once again.

(Riekina: 5,400LP / Kristin: 7,400LP)

A 3rd one appeared (1,400/800).

Riekina laughed and replied, "Take that, little brat! Make your move now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I switch my fairy to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Riekina drew a card and replied, "I play Heavy Storm!"

The storm began..

Kristin laughed and replied, "I think not! I activate my facedown card, Judgment Of Anubis!"

She discarded a Shine Palace to her graveyard and the wicked jackal demon appeared and flew into Caius and he exploded into black shards and pixels.

(Riekina: 3,000LP / Kristin: 7,400LP)

Riekina then replied, "DAMN IT! I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Riekina resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Marshmallon appeared (300/500) and the sword struck it and the small fairy just wobbled for a moment.

(Riekina: 2,000LP / Kristin: 7,400LP)

Riekina growled and replied, "Your really pissing me off, little girl! Make your move now."

Kristin drew a card and replied, "I activate my Sanctuary once again!"

Suddenly, the sanctuary appeared again.

Kristin resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Aegis of Gaia! Now I Gain 3,000 lifepoints!"

(Riekina: 2,000LP / Kristin: 10,400LP)

Riekina then replied, "This is insane."

Kristin resumed, "I tribute my small friend for my Airknight Parshath!"

As the fairy vanished, the fairy knight appeared (1,900/1,500).

Kristin resumed, "I tribute it for the best fairy in my deck, My Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin!"

The fairy began to glow and the airknight grew larger and looked more powerful then ever (2,300/2,000).

Kristin resumed, "This fairy gains ATK equal to the difference between our lifepoints and he only gets to if the Sanctuary is on the field."

Riekina gulped and replied, "WHAT?"

The fairy began to glow (2,300/2,000 - 10,700/2,000).

Kristin resumed, "This is for all the trouble you gave me and Andrew, freak! Neo-Parshath, oblitarate his soldior now!"

The fairy went in and swung its sword and he sliced the soldior cleanly in half with his blade. the remains of the fiend exploded into shards of light.

(Riekina: 0LP / Kristin: 10,400LP)

Kristin then replied, "Your finished, freak!"

Riekina collasped to the ground and vanished into a cloud of black smoke that went away seconds Later. His duel disk, deck and side deck were left behind.

Andrew got up and he grabbed the side deck box and he found his King Bowser Card and he sighed and replied, "Welcome back, My lord."

Kristin grabbed his deck and he found 3 copies of Watapon and she smiled and replied, "You 3 are now part of my fairy family now."

Andrew looked at Kristin and replied, "Thank you very much for getting my card back, Kristin."

Kristin looked at him and he smiled and replied, "Its no problem at all. I Got a personal question for you, If its okay to ask?"

Andrew then replied, "What is it, girl?"

Kristin sighed and replied, "How'd you lose your brother?"

Andrew then replied, "My Brother Scott went on vacation to Hawaii for a week getaway. He was swimming in a Hotels Swimming pool and then suddenly, he suffered a mild heart attack and drowned in the pool. He was only 25 years old. He was on vacation with his girlfiend and her family at the time. His girlfiend promised she would never date another guy ever again. His body was sent back to Chicago, we're we live and he was buried in a private family burial."

Kristin then replied, "I'm sorry."

Andrew then replied, "Its okay. Before he left for Hawaii, he gave me this card for my birthday."

Kristin then replied, "Want to hang out in the arcade? I know someone that'll get us everything for free there."

Andrew laughed and replied, "Lets do it."

The headed towards the arcade.

--

Reizas Chamber / 1:50pm

Reiza was in his room and Reida was at his side.

Reida then replied, "Riekina just lost and he lost to that fairy duelist Kristin."

Reiza sighed and replied, "No big loss. He was one of the weakest duelists in my army anyway."

Reida then replied, "I heard that Taras group is one room away from entering this one, sir."

Reiza smiled and replied, "I knew that. You're next to duel. Don't worry about them entering my room. With the deck I have, I'll cream them and their decks will be ours for the keeping."

Reida then replied, "I better get ready to duel then."

He left towards the door.

Reiza smiled and replied, "With the cards I gave you, You'll cream whoever you duel."

--

Reizas Tower Floor 6 / 2:10pm

The gang were now in the final floor of the tower.

Saiyu then replied, "At last, we're on the final floor. All we need to do is beat whoever is in charge of this floor and We can fianlly take down Reiza."

Ochiro then replied, "Good! He's going to play for what he did to me and the rest of you."

The gang entered the room and the door shut behind them and then suddenly the Door opened infront of them and And Reida came out.

Jill growled and replied, "Reida..the won who took over Wyatts body."

Reida then replied, "That is correct. Who wants to battle the Fiend Master?"

Troy took a step foward and replied, "My DECK is the best fiend deck and I'll duel you to prove it."

Reida then replied, "Sounds good to me."

Troy took out the Evil Hero deck and took out Malcious Edge and His Inferno Gainer and he placed the cards into his fiend deck and shuffled the cards and he slid the deck into the disk and he put away his other deck.

Reida then replied, "This duel will be a easy win."

Both duelists activated their disks and both LP counters went up to 8,000.

"Game on!", Both shouted.

(Reida: 8,000LP: Troy: 8,000LP)

"You can do it, bro.", Tara thought to herself as she watched the duel.

Both drew 5 cards from their decks.

Reida smiled and replied, "I'll start, if you don't mind."

Troy then replied, ":Whatever you want."

Reida drew a card and replied, "1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal fiend appeared (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Witch Of the Black Forest appeared (1,100/1,200) And the fiend slashed it and it blew to pixels.

Reida took his deck out and he found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and he placed the deck back into his disk.

Troy sighed and replied, "Okay then. Make your move now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I activate the effect of a monster in my hand called Archfiend General. By discarding it from my hand to the graveyard, I get to add a specific field card from my deck to my hand."

He discarded the card and he looked through his deck and he found the card he wanted and he shuffled and return the deck to the correct slot.

Reida opened his field slot and replied, "I now take us to Hell! I activate the field spell card, Pandemonium!"

As he placed the card into the slot and it shot, the evil underworld appeared.

Troy then replied, "Archfiend monsters? My fiends will clobber those pathetic fiends easily!"

Rieda growled and replied, "Shut your mouth, kid! I Summon my Shadowknight Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a winged fiend holding a longsword appeared (2,000/1,600).

Jill sighed and replied, "When I was still a student, I saw Kenny duel someone that ran a Archfiend deck and Kenny won..barely."

Rieda resumed, "Lets do it. Shadowknight, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the metal fiend twice and it dropped its sword and exploded into pixels.

(Reida: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Reida sighed and replied, "Even thought I Don't have to pay for a cost, he stil does only half damage. make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Pandemonium Watchbear in defense mode."

As he sat the card down, a large bear with red fur appeared and it had a collar with a chained leash (1,300/1,800).

Reida resumed, "Shadowknight, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Sangan appeared (1,00/600) and the archfiend cleaved it in half.

Troy took his deck out and he found the he wanted and he shuffled the deck and placed it back into his disk.

Rieda then replied, "This duel so far is boring! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card down, a orc with a giant bone-like club apppeared (2,200/0).

Tara then replied, "Great move, bro!"

Troy laughed and replied, "Thanks, sis! Giant Orc, attack!"

The orc went in and it slammed its bone onto the fiend and it shattered into shards.

(Reida: 7,800LP / Troy: 7,900LP)

Troy resumed, "I set a monster and my orc goes to defense mode and I place 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

The fell onto its bottom and began to nap.

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Desrook Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend with wicked tentacles appeared (1,100/1,800).

Rieda resumed, "I Switch my Watchbear to attack mode."

The bear rose to attack postion.

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. Watchbear, attack!"

The bear went and slashed the orc and it burst into pixels.

Rieda resumed, "Desrook..your turn now."

The fiend went in and he was slashed 3 times by the fiends tentacles.

(Reida: 7,800LP / Troy: 6,800LP)

Reida resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card.

Reida quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Desert Sunlight! This switches my monsters to defense mode."

Both monsters knelt.

Troy then replied, "I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began...and then the bear growled and the storm stopped.

Troy then replied, "I Forget about your bears ability! I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. The fiend went and stabbed its sword into the beasts stomach and it roared and exploded into shards.

Troy resumed, "I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Special summon my Terrorking now!"

As he sat the card, the evil king of the archfiends apppeared (2,000/1,500).

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. Terrorking, attack!"

The fiends chest opened up and a blast of locusts came out..

Troy then replied, "Gotcha, sucker! I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly!"

The soldior began to glow (1,900/1,500 - 2,600/1,500) and the fiend swatted all of the locusts away and then fiend soldior came in and stabbed the king in the chest and he burst into pixels.

(Reida: 7,200LP / Troy: 6,800LP)

Reida then replied, "How dare you, kid! I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Set a card and thats my turn."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I summon my Evilprince Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a tall fiend wearing a green cape, royal red robe and holding a black steel scepter (1,700/1,500).

Troy then replied, "What? I never heard of that card."

Reida thenr eplied, "Only 10 copies of it exist and this is one of them."

Tara then repleid, "Should of guessed. Reiza can make a copy of any card and can give it to you or anyone else in his army of fiends."

Cassie then replied, "Just like he did for me."

Ochiro then replied, "Thats how I Got those cyberdark monsters."

Reida then replied, "If you all are done, I Like to resume the duel, please. Evilprince, attack!"

The fiend fired a blast of dark energy and a Night Assilant appeared (200/500) and was blown to pieces by the attack.

Troy then replied, "Say goodbye to your prince!"

Suddenly, 6 small red balls number 1 to 6 appeared above the fiends head.

Troy groaned nad replied, "What numbers will save him?"

Reida then replied, "2, 3 or a 4."

Suddenly, the number 1 ball started on fire and then it the fire started to move and then it stopped on 4.

Tara groaned and replied, "No way!"

Reida smiled and replied, "Lucky me. Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goblin Elite Attack force!"

As he sat the card down, a group of white armored golbins appeared with their swords (2,200/1,700).

Troy then replied, "Lets do it. Goblin Elite, attack!"

The fiend army went and with 3 slashes of their swords, blew the prince to pixels.

(Reida: 6,700LP / Troy: 6,800LP)

Troy resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my goblins for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the goblins vanished, the fiend ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his facedown card!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and a fiend with metal-like armor appeared (1,000/2,000) and the it was covered in green flames and seconds, it was reduced to a pile of ash.

Troy resumed, "That takes care of your lousy Cyber Archfiend! Now activate the spell card, Gift of the Dark Ruler. I can only use this card if my Dark Ruler Ha Des destroys a monster in Battle. my lifepoints go up equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster!"

(Reida: 6,700LP / Troy: 8,800LP)

Troy then replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and its your move now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "My Evilprince has ability of his own. When he's in my graveyard and my fiend is empty and If Pandemonium is on the field, I can remove him from play to bring forth Infernalqueen!"

As he took his Darkprince and placed it in his RFP slot, The queen of archfiends appeared (900/1,500).

Reida resumed, "To Protect her, I Equip her with Mist body!"

As the evil queen cackled in delight, a layer of mist covered her whole body.

Reida smiled and replied, "I Play monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Darkbishop Archfiend to his graveyard and got back his Terrorking.

Reida resumed, "I Summon him again!"

As he placed the card into his disk, the king of archfiends appeared again (2,000/1,500) and he looked towards Infernaqueen and smiled.

Reida resumed, "I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats all I can do."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I use Infernalqueens ability. I now increase my kings ATK by 1,000!"

The kings ATK went up (2,000/1,500 - 3,000/1,500).

Reida resumed, "I Now activate the spell card, Court of the Ninth Circle! This card can only be used when Terrorking and Infernalqueen are on my side of the field. I Can special summon 1 level 4 archfiend monsters from my deck and I Choose my 2nd shadowknight!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked knight appeared (2,000/1,600).

Reida resumed, "To continue my turn, I Summon my 2nd Evilprince!"

As he sa tthe card down, the evil prince appeared (1,700/1,300).

Reida resumed, "Terrorking, attack!"

The fiends chest opened and a blast of locusts came out and struck the ruler and he exploded into pixels.

Reida reusmed, "Shadowknight, attack!"

The fiend went in and a Opticlops appeared (1,800/1,700) and the knight stabbed it in the chest with its sword and it burst into black pixels.

Reida resumed, "Evilprince, attack!"

The fiends staff lit up and he fired a blast of dark energy that Struck Troy.

(Reida: 6,700LP / Troy: 6,650LP)

Reida laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Fiends Sanctuary!"

a beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Troy resumed, "I now play silent doom to bring back my Opticlops."

The one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "The card I'm going to play is a fiend I've never used until now. I Sacrifice my both of my fiends to summon my Belial, Marquis of Darkness!"

As the two fiends vanished, A fiend with two black feathered wings, armor that was covering a toga and a halo appeared wielding a claymore (2,800/2,400).

Tara then replied, "Wow! What a fiend that is."

Troy then replied, "Lets do it. Belial, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the King and the archfiend ruler to pixels for the second time.

(Reida: 5,900LP / Troy: 6,650LP)

Troy then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Shadowknight for my Skull Archfiend Of Lightning!"

As the knight vanished, The Archfiend version of Summoned Skull appeared (2,500/1,250).

Reida resumed, "As usual, I Increase my skulls ATK by 1,000!"

The Skull began to glow (2,500/1,250 - 3,500/1,250).

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Belial now!"

The fiend powered up and it launched a wave of lightning that struck the Belial and he was blown to pixels.

(Reida: 5,900LP / Troy: 5,950LP)

Reida then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend General!"

As he sat the card down, A fiend with two black wings, a large sword, and a orange-like skin appeared (2,100/800).

Reida then replied, "My queen increases the Skulls ATK by 1,000!"

The fiend skeleton roared in delight (2,500/1,250 - 3,500/1,250).

Reida resumed, "Lets do it. General, attack his facedown card!"

The fiend went in and a Winged Minion appeared (700/800) and was cleaved in two by the fiends sword.

Reida resumed, "Skull, direct attack!"

The fiend powered up and fired a blast of electricty that struck Troy hard.

(Reida: 5,900LP / Troy: 2,450LP)

Troy quickly replied, "I summon my Gors now!"

As he placed the card on his disk, the Dark Messenger appeared (2,700/2,500) and then Kaien appeared (0/0 - 3,500/3,500).

Reida growled and replied, "Darn you, kid! Make your move now!"

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!"

As he sat the card down, the horned fiend appeared (1,600/0).

Troy resumed, "I Remove it for play So my Gors can attack 2 times!"

The fiend vanished.

Troy resumed, "I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Misy barrier covering the queen vanished.

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Kaien, attack The prince!"

The fallen fairy went in and it stabbed the prince in the chest with his sword and he exploded into pixels once again.

Troy resumed, "Gors, your turn!"

Gors went in and slashed the General and the fiend was blown to pieces and Then Gors struck the fiend with his sword and it exploded into shards.

(Reida: 3,100LP / Troy: 2,450LP)

Troy laughed and replie,d "Take that! Make your move now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Equip Gors with Fairy Meteor Crush! Kaien, attack!"

The fairy went in and slashed the facedown card and Desrook Archfiend appeared and the fallen fairy cleaved it in two.

Reida resumed, "Gors, attack!"

The messenger went in and stabbed the fiend queen with his sword and she burst into flames.

(Reida: 1,900LP / Troy: 2,450LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! I set 2 cards facedown and its your move now."

Reida drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. I Play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Desrook, Infernalqueen, Terrorking, Skull Archfiend and his general and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 cards.

Reida resumed, "I summon a kuriboh."

As he sat the card down, the small furry fiend appeared (300/200).

Reida resumed, "I Play Multiply now!"

The Orginal Kuribon vanished and then 5 kuriboh tokens appeared (300/200 x5).

Reida resumed, "I offer 3 of my tokens for the best fiend in my deck!"

As the 3 tokens vanished, A large fiend with two wings, a skull-like helmet and a bony arm appeared (4,000/4,000).

Troy gulped and replied, "Oh my.."

Saiyu then replied, "Its one of those fiends."

Reida laughed evily and replied, "Meet the last fiend you'll ever have to face, The WICKED DREADROOT! His special abilty is that every monster, besides himself has its ATK halved!"

Gors's ATK went down (2,700/2,500 - 1,350/1,250) (3,500/3,500 - 1,750/1,750).

Cassie gulped and replied, "If he attacks any of his monsters, Troy will be in trouble."

Reida laughed and replied, "This duel ends now! Dreadroot, attack!"

The fiend produced a ball of fire and he launched and it struck Troys side of the field, Incenerating Gors in seconds.

(Reida: 1,900LP / Troy: 0LP)

Tara gasped and replied, "No, TROY!"

Jill sighed sadly and replied, "He tried his best. What am I going to tell Kenny and Alison now?"

Cassie then replied, "No why this can happen to us."

Reida then replied, "I win this duel...What?"

He looked to the other side of the fiend and Troy was still standing and one of his facedown cards had been activated.

Reida then replied, "No! How can you still be in this duel? You lost all of your lifepoints!"

Saiyu then replied, "I Don't get how he could still be in this duel...unless he used that one card That Yugi used when he face Dartz."

Troy then replied,"I activated my Relay Soul Trap card. This card can only be used once my lifepoints hit zero. With this trap card, I can special summon 1 monster from my hand to my side of the field and if that monster is removed from the field at all, I will lose the duel."

Ha Des reappeared (2,450/1,650 - 1,225/875).

Reida growled and replied, "Your the most luckiest duelist I've ever seen, punk! Its your turn now."

Saiyu then replied, "That Relay Soul card is one of kind. Only 1 copy of it exists and Yugi was lucky to have it in his deck."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Activate the spell card, Coins from heaven."

Troy drew 5 new cards and Reida drew cards.

Troy resumed, "I Play Shrink!"

Dreadroot began to shrink (4,000/4,000 - 2,000/4,000).

Troy resumed, "This duel ends now. I play Rush Recklessly on My Kaien. Attack that large eyesore."

The fairy went in (1,750/1,750 - 2,250/1,750) and the fairy went in and stabbed the fiend in the chest wtih his sword and the fiend groaned and exploded into thousands of shards and both monsters ATK went to normal (1,750/1,750 - 3,500/3,500 (1,225/800 - 2,450/1,600).

Troy then replied, "I will always have the best fiend deck. Ha Des, attack him directly!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and it struck Reida in the chest.

(Reida: 0LP / Troy: Ha Des on the field)

Troy then replied, "Tell your boss that he's next!"

Reida gulped and the door behind him opened up and he ran out and the door quickly shut.

Saiyu ran To Troy and replied, "Great Win, Troy."

Troy looked at him and replied, "It was a hard fought duel."

Jill then replied, "How'd you get your grandfather to give you that card?"

Troy then replied, "He said I could use the card in one duel and this was the one. The card is banned worldwide..except in duels like this."

--

Reizas Room / 3:30pm

Reiza was standing infront of a kneeling Reida.

Reiza then replied, "Even with those cards, he STILL Beat you in a duel. Your a disgrace."

Reida then replied, "I even put Dreadroot in my deck, But I still lost."

Reiza looked even more pissed and he replied, "WHAT? Thats the card I stored in my vault and you snuck in to use it in a duel?"

Reida gulped and replied, "I'm...Sorry."

Reiza then replied, "Its not going to help. Say Good-bye!"

He pointed his hand towards him and fired a wave of red flames and Reida was covered in the flames and then seconds Later, the flames died down and Reida was gone and all that remained of him was a burnt duel disk and his deck was still in the disk and in good condition. Suddenly, a Duel disk made out of gold steel appeared on his arm and it had his deck in it and he replied, "With my deck of rare cards, They're history!"

--

Cards made be Me & Others

Relay Soul / Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your Life Points are decreased to 0. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. As long as that monster remains on the field, you do not lose the Duel.

Note: This card was used by Yugi in the Yugioh Episode "A Duel With Dartz (Part 5)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Court of the Ninth Circle / Normal Spell Card

You can activate this card when you have at least one "Terrorking Archfiend" and at least one "Infernalqueen Archfiend" face-up on your side of the field. Special Summon one Archfiend Monster that is Level Four or lower from your hand or deck.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Evilprince Archfiend

Fiend/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

The Controller of this card pays 600 lifepoints during their standby phase (This is not optionial). If this card is targeed by a effect of a card controlled by your opponet, Roll a die and if the result is a 2, 3 or 4, negate the effect of the card and desrroy it. If this card is in your graveyard and you have no monsters on your side of the field and if "Pandemonium" Is on your side of the field, you can remove this card from play to special summon 1 "Infernalqueen Archfiend" From your deck to Your side of the field.

Gift of the Dark Ruler / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Ruler Ha Des giving Goblin Of Greed a Large Black diamond and Behind the goblin is a tied up St. Joan.

This card can only be activated if a "Dark Ruler Ha Des" Destroys a monster as a result of battle. Increase your Lifepoints equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.

--

Well, The duel ended with Troy winning his duel with a Trap that his grandfather gave him to use in one duel. In the Next Chapter, The gang goes to duel Reiza and he challenges Ochiro to a duel. Can Ochrios deck beat the evil force of Reizas deck? Find out in the next chapter and I'm not giving the next chapters name away and that means you'll have to wait and see what it is.


	43. Ultimate Obedient Fiend

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 42: Ultimate Obedient Fiend

--

Burger Barn / 3:45pm

The gang was using the tables to prepare how to face Reiza.

Troy then replied, "With Reida out of the way, do we have any chance of beating Reiza?"

Jill then replied, "If we can defeat all of his troops, He'll be defeated."

Cassie sighed and replied, "I Bet his deck is packed full of rare cards that no other duelist can only dream of seeing or owning."

Ochiro then replied, "I'll duel him first."

He looked at the kids and replied, "If I lose the duel, Can one of you 3 defeat him so that he'll release his hold on this island?"

Troy then replied, "Of course."

Tara then replied, "Without a doubt"

Cassie then replied, "We won't stop until he's finally beatened in a duel."

Ochiro then replied, "Okay then. Lets prepare to beat him."

Everyone nodded.

--

Reizas Main Chamber / 4:00pm

Reiza was sitting in his chair, awaiting the groups arrival.

Reiza then replied, "Everyone is ready to go. All I need is to duel so I can gain full control of the island and then the world."

Suddenly, The Main chamber door opened up and he Ochiro and the gang came out and Ochiro pointed to him and replied, "YOU!"

Reiza got up and replied, "Who, me?"

Troy growled and replied, "Are you the one that made me have that duel with the Supreme King in a dream of mine?"

Reiza laughed and replied, "Guilty. He did'nt do as well as I Wanted him to, but What Can you do?"

Jill then replied, "You are going down and you're going to pay for taking over my daughters mind, freak!"

Reiza sighed and replied, "Oh, please. You may of won the Duelatropolis Tournement and beatened Helsefer in a duel, But I'm 10 times better duelist that damned fiend would ever be."

Jill then replied, "I'm SO impressed."

Tara then replied, "Your going down, fiend!"

Troy then replied, "You're going to pay for everything you've done to us."

Reiza then replied, "Okay, then. If you want to duel me, I'll be on the roof of this building. Bye!"

He Vanished into Black smoke.

Ochiro then replied, "I knew that was going to happen!"

Saiyu then replied, "That creep."

Kojira then replied, "Lets go get him!"

Everyone nodded and the Large Golden Door behind Reizas chair opened up and everyone ran towards it and left.

--

Reizas Tower (Roof) / 4:15pm

The Roof was huge enought for stands for people to sit and even large enough for a duel."

Everyone was on the roof and Reiza was near the other side, with his golden duel disk on his arm that had his deck in it.

Reiza then replied, "Welcome. I have a little surprise for you all."

Suddenly, Stands came up and there were places to sit now and everyone (Except For Ochiro) sat down on the stands.

Reiza then replied, "There we go. Who's dueling me?"

Ochiro stepped foward amd replied, "I am, freak!"

Ochiro then replied, "Okay then. I have another suprise for you all."

Suddenly, the roof opened up near Reiza and everyone gasped As Wyatt was laying down on a large stone slab and he was wrapped up with many chains and he was also out cold.

Saiyu then replied, "You fiend!"

Troy then replied, "What'd you do to him?"

Ochiro then replied, "He was one of my men, but he get himself released from me and he wanted revenge, so he challenged me to a duel and lost big time."

Jill growled and replied, "Why do you still need him?"

Reiza then replied, "My body has a lot of duel and life energy inside of me. If I Can just win two more duels, My spirit will enter his body and I'll finally be human."

Ochiro then replied, "I'll beat you before that even happens, freak!"

Reiza then replied, "Whatver ever you say, Old man."

Both duelists activated their disks and both counters went up to the right numbers.

Reiza laughed and replied, "Let this Shadow Duel begin!"

Ochiro then replied, "Whatever."

"Game on!", Both duelists shouted.

(Reiza: 8,000LP / Ochiro: 8,000LP)

"Come on, Ochiro, Beat him." Troy thought to himself as he watched the duel.'

"Ochiro, You have the best Dragon decks I've ever seen. If anyone can beat this fiend, Its you." Saiyu thought to himself as he watched the duel.

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I'll begin since this is my tower."

Ochiro then replied,. "Whatever you say, freak."

Reiza resumed, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Soul Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, The dragon of light appeared (1,800/2,000).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Soul Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of light and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to shards when the light struck it.

Reiza took his deck out and he found the card he wanted.

Ochiro resumed, "Oh well. I Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Set 3 cards facedown and I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card.

Reiza quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery and I Choose Fiends!"

The Dragon now looked more fiend like.

Ochiro then replied, "Okay then. I Summon My Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the small crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

Soul dragon fired another blast of light and a Gil Garth appeared (1,800/1,500) and was blown to pieces when it was struck by the light.

Reiza resumed, "Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and It struck him in the chest.

(Reiza: 6,100LP / Ochiro: 8,000LP)

Reiza quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Spirit Barrier!"

Ochiro looked puzzled and replied, "Okay..then. My turn is done."

Troy then replied, "I don't get what Reiza is trying to do."

Saiyu then replied, "He's only used 2 monster and activated two Continious trap cards."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Begane Knave!."

Kojira then replied, "If he was smart, He would of activated that card earlier."

Troy then replied, "Why activate those 3 traps. The only monster that needs them is..Oh, crap!"

Reiza then replied, "You figured it out, Troy! I send my 3 continuous traps so That I Can summon one of my monsters!"

As the 3 traps shattered into pixels, Slifer The Sky Dragons Evil Twin appeared. It had a extremely Long Red dragon-Like body and had 2 hands with sharp claws and two large red wings and it two mouths full of sharp teeth.

Reiza laughed and replied, "Meet one of my best cards, URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES!"

Tara then replied, "No..way."

Kojira then replied, "You Remade one of the Sacred Beasts?"

Reiza then replied, "No, I made a copy of the other two as well."

Jill growled and replied, "You dirty freak!"

Cassie then replied, "How dare you use of them."

Reiza laughed and replied, "I can use any card I created, so back off! Urias ATK increases by 1,000 points for every continuous trap in my graveyard!"

The beast roared in delight (0/0 - 3,000/0).

Ochiro gulped and replied, "Oh, my.."

Reiza resumed, "Before I attack, Lets take care of your facedown card!"

Uria roared and Ochiros facedown card (Which was a Mirror Force) lifted and blew to pieces.

Reiza then replied, "I knew it. Lets do it. Uria, attack his Soul Dragon!"

The dragon roared and launched a blast of red hot flames and Lava that struck the Dragon of light, blowing the beast to hot ash.

Reiza: 6,100LP / Ochiro: 6,800LP)

Reiza laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I swich my dragon to defense mode and I set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Reiza resumed, "Lets do it. Uria, attack!"

the beast fired a blast of fire and lava and a Cave Dragon appeared (2,000/100) and was reduced to ashes.

Reiza resumed, "Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend charged and slammed its horn into the dragon, blowing it to crystal shards.

Reiza then replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a car dand replied, "I play Shrink!"

The beast began to shrink (3,000/3,000 - 1,500/1,500).

Reiza resumed, "I summon my 2nd Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, another Crystal Dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Reiza resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, Attack Uria now!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a wave of colorful flames and it struck the beast in the head and it roared loudly before it exploded into many pixels.

(Reiza: 5,700LP / Ochiro: 6,800LP)

Saiyu then replied, "Good Work, Ochiro."

Reiza smiled and replied, "Well done, Mr. Kuwasaki."

Ochiro laughed and replied, "I'll beat you before you summon your other 2 beasts. My turn is now over."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Set a card and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Axe Dragonute!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon warrior holding a axe appeared (2,000/1,200).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Axe Dragonute, attack!"

The dragon went in and cleaved the fiend in two with its axe. the pieces burst into pixels.

Ochiro drew a card resumed, "Luster Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon fired its attack..

Reiza smiled and replied, "I Think now. I activate Draining Shield!"

The attack was absorb into somesort of barrier.

(Reiza: 7,800LP / Ochiro: 6,800LP)

Ochiro growled and replied, "Darn you! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Play monster reborn!"

Opticlops appeared again (1,800/1,700).

Reiza resumed, "I Tribute it for my Choas Watcher!"

As the fiend vanished, a tall human-like fiend appeared. It wore a black wizards hat, a tattered purple robe and he was holding a long black scepter that had a silver ruby in the tip (2,500/300).

Saiyu then replied, "What the?"

Tara then replied, "I've never heard of that card before."

Ochiro then replied, "I've heard of it. Its a normal monster that is well known in Normal Beatdown and Choas Decks."

Reiza laughed and replied, "Give the man a prize! Lets do it. Choas Watcher, attack!"

The fiend powered up its staff and fired a blast of dark energy that struck the Crystal Dragon, blasting it to shards.

(Reiza: 7,800LP / Ochiro: 6,200LP)

Reiza laughed hard and replied, "Make your move now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I pass."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "Choas Watcher, take out his last dragon!"

The dragon fired another blast of dark energy and the dragon was blown to shards.

Reiza laughed and replied, "Beating you is too easy, old man! Its your turn now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

He took both of his Luster Dragons, Axe Dragonute, Cave Dragon and his Soul Dragon and he shuffled the cards into his deck and then drew 2 new cards.

Ochiro resumed, "I play the ritual card, Neo Dragon Revival! and I"m tributing the Tyrant Dragon from my hand to do so!"

The larger dragon appeared and vanished and Ochiros Mighty Dragon of light appeared (3,300/2,500).

Tara laughed and replied, "Oh, yeah!"

Troy then replied, "He summoned his favorite card!"

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Lets do this! Neo Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of light and it struck the fiend wizard and he was blown to pixels.

(Reiza: 7,000LP / Ochiro: 6,200LP)

Ochiro then replied, "Your fiend has been wiped out! I play Poision of an Old man to end my turn."

(Reiza: 7,000LP / Ochiro: 7,400LP)

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play Coins of Heaven."

Ochiro drew 4 cards and Reiza drew 5 cards.

Reiza resumed, "I activate the 3 contionious spell cards, Non-Spellcasting Area, Heart of the Underdog and Ectoplasmer!"

The 3 spell cards appeared.

Troy gulped and replied, "If he activated those 3 cards..he about to summon Sacred Beast No.2!"

Ochiro groaned and replied, "Darn it!"

Reiza laughed and replied, "Your about to meet my 2nd best monster! I send my spell cards to my graveyard to Summon HAMON, LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER!"

As the 3 spell cards shattered to bits, Winged Dragon Of Ra's evil twin appeared. It Looked like a huge yellow bony-like creature (4,000/4,000).

Jill then replied, "Oh, my."

Tara then replied, "I hate to say this, Ochiro may be in a lot of trouble trying to beating this creature."

Rieza then replied, "Lets do it. Attack his Neo Dragon now!"

The beast began to glow and he fired a blast of lightning that struck the dragon and it roared before exploding into shards.

(Reiza: 7,000LP / Ochiro: 6,700LP)

Reiza then replied, "Also, When Hamon wipes out a monster, you lose 1,000 lifepoints!"

(Reiza: 7,000LP / Ochiro: 5,700LP)

Reiza laughed and replied, "You may of defeated Uria, But You'll lose to Hamon! Make your move now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Set 2 cards facedown and thats my turn."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I also set a monster and Hamon, attack!"

The Beast began to glow..

Ochiro laughed and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Enchanted Javelin!"

(Reiza: 7,000LP / Ochiro: 9,700LP)

Reiza resumed, "Does'nt matter. Hamon, continue your attack!"

The beast fired a blast of lightning and a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared (1,300/2,000) And was blown to bits when it was struck by the lightning.

(Reiza: 7,000LP / Ochiro: 8,700LP)

Reiza then replied, "Okay then. Its your turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The small beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Ochiro resumed, "I tribute it for my Luster Dragon #2!"

As he sat the card down, the crystal dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Ochiro resumed, "I Play the mighty spell card Riyoku!"

Hamon Began to glow (4,000/4,000 - 2,000/4,000) and so did the dragon (2,400/1,400 - 4,400/1,400).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and it struck The mighty beast and it roared loudly before it exploded into golden shards.

(Reiza: 4,600LP / Ochiro: 8,700LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Oh, Yea!"

Saiyu laughed and replied, "2 down..maybe 1 more to go."

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play Smashing Ground!"

The dragon exploded into crystal shards.

Reiza resumed, "I play monster reborn!"

As he played the spell card, Choas Watcher appeared (2,500/300).

Reiza then replied, "Attack him directly!"

The fiend pointed its staff toward Ochiro and fired a great blast of energy and it slammed into Ochiro hard.

(Reiza: 4,600LP / Ochiro: 6,200LP)

Reiza resumed, "Take that! I End my turn by play Sebeks Blessing and that'll do it for now."

(Reiza: 7,100LP / Ochiro: 6,200LP)

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mirage Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon of light appeared (1,600/600).

Reiza resumed, "I now remove it from play to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As the dragon vanished and Ochiro placed the card into his RFP slot, The dark metal dragon appeared (2,800/2,400).

Reiza resumed, "I think I'll special summon my Luster Dragon #2!"

As he placed the card onto his disk, the Large Crystal-like dragon appeared (2,400/1,400).

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Just when you think he's down, He knows how to make a comeback."

Tara nodded and replied, "So true. I have to admit he has one of the best dragon decks in the game."

Troy then replied, "So true, sis. So very true."

Reiza smiled and replied, "Two high-leveled monsters in one turn? great job, Mr. Kuwasaki!"

Ochiro then replied, "I Know, I know. Darkness Metal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of fire and dark energy that struck the fiend and it groaned in pain before exploding into black shards.

Ochiro resumed, "Luster Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and it fired its attack and It Struck Reiza.

(Reiza: 4,400LP / Ochiro: 6,200LP)

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that, fiend! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon Kuriboh!"

As he sat the card down, the small furry fiend appeared (300/200).

Reiza resumed, "I play Multiply now!"

Suddenly, the orginial kuriboh vanished and 5 kuriboh tokens appeared (300/200 x5).

Ochiro groaned and replied, "No, not again!"

Reiza laughed and replied, "Yes, indeed! I Tribute 3 of my tokens for the Last of the Sacred beasts, RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASAMS!"

As the 3 tokens vanished, Obelisks evil twin appeared. And it was A Gigantic Blue fiend with sharp claws and two large wings in its back (4,000/4,000).

Tara groaned and replied, "I knew he would of came sooner or later."

Reiza then replied, "You're almost out of options! Raviel, attack!"

The fiend went with its clawas and it Slashed the Crystal Dragon and it was blown to pixels when it was struck by the claws.

(Reiza: 4,400LP / Ochiro: 4,800LP)

Reiza laughed and replied, "Take that, Old man! Make your move now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Switch my dragon to defense mode and I'll use my dragons ability to summon a monster to my side of the field in defense mode."

Suddenly, Dragon Dwelling in the Cave appeared in defense mode (1,300/2,000).

Reiza then replied, "Thats my turn."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "This card is outdated, but I like using it! I Play Stop Defense on your Dwelling Dragon!"

The sleepy dragon rose to attack postion.

Reiza resumed, "Now for your darkness dragon. I play the spell card, Shield Crush!"

The darkness dragon was blasted into black shards.

Reiza resumed, "Lets do it. Raviel, attack!"

The fiend went and crushed the Dragon flat with its clawed hand.

Reiza: 4,400LP / Ochiro: 2,100LP)

Reiza then replied, "This duel is almost over for you! I end ym turn now."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

He drew 3 cards and he took cards (which were Twin-headed Behemoth and a Two-headed Dragon and he placed them both into his graveyard.

Ochiro then replied, "I Play the spell card, Dragons Mirror!"

He took his Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, Luster Dragon #2, Two-headed Dragon and his Twin-headed Behemoth and he placed the cards into his RFP slot, and the Mighty Five-Headed Dragon appeared with a loud roar (5,000/5,000).

Troy laughed and replied, "Oh, YEA!"

Kojira and replied, "That has to be the luckiest draw I've ever seen."

Saiyu then replied, "I have to agree with that, son."

Reiza sighed and replied, "I Guess luck is on your side."

Ochiro laughed and replied, "So very true! Five-headed Dragon, attack!"

Each of the dragons heads fired a attack and the attack struck the large fiend and it groaned and exploded into shards.

(Reiza: 3,400LP / Ochiro: 2,100LP)

Jill smiled and replied, "He Has Defeated All 3 of the Sacred Beasts, Wow!"

Saiyu then replied, "Must Impressive, Ochiro."

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Spear Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the bat-like dragon appeared (1,900/0).

Ochiro resumed, "Lets do it. Spear Dragon, attack one of his tokens!"

The dragon fired its attack and 1 of the tokens was blown to pixels.

(Reiza: 1,700LP / Ochiro: 2,100LP)

Spear Dragon covered itself with its wings.

Ochiro resumed, "My Mighty Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched its attack and the facedown card was wiped out before the monster could be shown.

Reiza then replied, "That was my Witch of the Black Forest you wiped out."

He took his deck out and he found the he wanted and He reshuffled it and he placed it back into his disk.

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

He took Uria, Hamon, Raviel, Witch of the Black Forest and His Choas Watcher and he shuffled the cards into his disk and then he drew 2 new cards.

Reiza resumed, "I Summon my Choas Core in attack mode."

As he sat the card down, A tall gangy fiend with purple skin and sharp claws appeared (0/0).

Ochiro then replied, "Are you serious about that thing?"

Reiza then replied, "Sure am. I set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Troy then replied, "What a strange fiend he's summoned there."

Tara then replied, "What can that small fiend can do thats so special."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Nobleman Of Exterimantion."

The knight appeared.

Reiza smiled and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Jar Of Greed. Now I Can Draw 1 card."

He drew a card from his deck.

Cassie looked puzzled and replied, "He has a fiend with 0 attack and he sat a trap card so he can draw 1 card? Weird."

Saiyu nodded and replied, "I agree with you on that one, girl."

Kojira then replied, "That fiend must have one hell of a special ability if he's leaving it all alone on the field."

Ochiro sighed and replied, "That was a wasted spell card. I Switch my spear dragon to attack mode."

The Bat-like dragon came out of its wings.

Ochiro resumed, "Spear Dragon, attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and it fired its attack..

Reiza then replied, "I activate my fiends ability. Be Sending 3 specific monster cards, my fiend gets 3 choas counters!"

He took 3 cards (Which were Hamon, Uria and Raviel) and he placed them into his graveyard and then attack struck the fiend..but it was absorbed into the fiend and then the bat-like dragon knelt as well.

Cassie sighed nad replied, "That IS one heck a special ability."

Ochiro resumed, "My Mighty Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of energy and it was absorbed into the fiend.

Ochiro growled and replied, "Darn It! I end my turn now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I tribute my fiend for my Dark Summoning Beast."

As the small fiend vanished, a larger, taller fiend appeared with really sharp claws appeared (0/0).

Troy groaned and replied, "Great, its another one of those creepy fiends."

Tara sighed and replied, "But this needed a sacrifice to summon. So It must be good."

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Your right on as always, Tara. I can offer my fiend to special summon all 3 of the sacred beasts from my graveyard to my side of field, ignoring their summoning requirements!"

Troy gulped and replied, "That is not good at all.."

As the tall fiend vanished, the 3 Sacred beasts appeared (4,000/4,000 (3,000/0) (4,000/4,000).

Reiza sighed and replied, "I Can't attack with them this turn, So I Set a card and thats my turn."

Ochiro drew a card and replied, "This duel ends as soon as I attack Your Uria!"

Reiza smiled and replied, "If your so sure, Why don't you attack and finish me off, Ochiro."

Saiyu sighed nad replied, "If this attacks goes through, He wins the duel."

Ochiro resumed, "Five-headed Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack...

Reiza laughed nad replied, "So very close. I Activate Negate attack!"

The attack slammed into the barrier.

Ochiro growled and replied, "Damn it! Make your move."

Troy sighed and replied, "Rats."

Kojira then replied, "He'll win the duel."

Reiza resumed, "I Remove my beasts from play to summon the best card ever in my fusion deck!"

As the 3 beasts vanished, A large fiend that had the body parts of all 3 of the sacred beasts appeared.

Reiza laughed and replied, "Meet the last monster you'll have to face, Ochiro, CHOAS PHANTOM ARMITYLE!"

(0/0).

Troy then replied, "Thats the Legendary Fusion of the 3 beasts."

Jill then repied, "It does'nt even a single attack point."

Reiza laughed and replied, "Wrong, Mrs. Crowler. During my opponets turn, Its ATK is a big zero and when its my turn its ATK goes all the way up to 10,000!"

Ochiro gulped and replied, "WHAT?"

The fiend roared (0/0 - 10,000/0).

Troy sighed and replied, At least his Dragon can only be attacked by Light monsters, So Armityle can't even attack it."

Reiza laughed and replied, "Not if I equip my fiend with Scroll Of Bewitchment."

The Fiend began to glow.

Reiza resumed, "This lovely spell card changes a monsters atribute to anyone I want And I Choose light!"

Tara then replied, "This can't be happening to him."

Saiyu sighed sadly and replied, "Ochiro.."

Ochiro looked back at everyone and replied, "Whatever you guys do, Don't let him takeover the island."

Saiyu then replied, "We won't let him get away with this, Ochiro."

Reiza smiled and replied, "Its been fun, but I must end this duel. Armityle, attack his Five-Headed Dragon now with Infinite Darkness!"

The dragon opened its mouth and it fired a blast of pure dark energy that struck the Dragon and it roared in pain before exploding into black shards.

(Reiza: 1,700LP / Ochiro: 0LP)

Ochiro collapsed to his knees.

Jill then Replied, "No.."

Cassie then replied, "Ochiro.."

Reiza deactivated his disk and Armityle vanished and Reiza laughed and replied, "You tried, but you failed to beat me and save this island from my wrath."

Ochiro growled and replied, "Even though I lost, They'll beat you and save the Island and the World from you, Jerk!"

Reiza then replied, "Maybe so. Without you to lead the way, they'll fall like flies."

Ochiro stood up and replied, "Not a chance, freak!"

Reiza then replied, "Say what you want, but you're finished!"

He placed his disk on the round and he took out a small red object.

Reiza then replied, "Shadow Staff, open up for your master so I can offer this mans soul for your power!"

Suddenly, The staff grew longer and the tip had a black diamond in it and the staff was dark red in color.

Saiyu then replied, "Wow."

Troy sighed sadly and replied, "Ochiro.."

He pointed the staff towards him and Reiza smiled and replied, "Good-bye, Ochiro Kuwasaki!"

He fired a blast of dark shadow energy that struck Ochiro head on and he gasped and vanished into black smoke and then red energy was absorbed into the Staff and all that remained of him was his duel disk that had his deck in it.

Tara then replied, "What did you do to him?"

Ochiro then replied, "Anyone that loses to me loses their soul and their body to my Shadow Staff."

Saiyu then replied, "We'll beat you and save our world from evil, Freak!"

Reiza then replied, "I just need one more soul and my soul can Enter Wyatts body."

Suddenly, the stone that had Wyatts body on it went back into the tower.

Reiza then replied, "If any of you wish to duel me, I'll duel at midnight tonight And I'll duel two of you. If I lose, I'll release Ochiros and Wyatts soul to their body and If I Win, I Win two more souls and the control of this island. You can have Ochiros deck and disk. So Until tonight See ya!"

The disk vanished and reappeared On Saiyus other arm and then Reiza pointed his staff towards the gang and fired another shadow blast and the gang vanished.

Reiza laughed and replied, "Those fools don't know that I took his Neo Dragon and I'll make it evil!"

He began to laugh like crazy.

--  
Outside the Tower Gates / 6:00pm

Everyones body suddenly reppeared outside of a locked gate that lead to the Tower.

Troy then replied, "What just happened?"

Saiyu growled and replied, "He used that damned staff to get us all outside of the gate.

Tara looked at the Tower and replied, "Reiza, We're coming to beat you and save our friends and the island from your wrath!"

--

Cards made be Me & Others

Choas Core

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/3 Stars

When this card is attacked by an opponents monster while in Attack Mode, send a "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunders", "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your deck or hand to the Graveyard and you can put 3 Chaos Counters on this card. By removing one Chaos Counter on this card, you can reduce battle damage to this card to 0.

Dark Summoning Beast

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/6 Stars

Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 each of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. Monsters Special Summoned by this card's effect cannot attack during the turn they are Special Summoned.

Note: Both Of these cards were used by Marcel in the two-parter Yugioh GX episode "Release the Dragon (Part 1 & 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of both of those episodes.

Axe Dragonute

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

If this card attacks, switch it to face-up Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Chaos Phantom Armityle

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/12 Stars

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames + Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder + Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field. (Polymerization is not required). This card cannot be destroyed by battle. While this card is on the field, it gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only.

Note: Both of these are Japanese cards that have not been released in the United States yet.

Choas Watcher

Fiend/Dark/ATK; 2,500/300/6 Stars

"A fiend that knows great magic. He used to a be a great magician, but he was captured by a group of fiends that wanted his power for their own use."

--

Reiza won? Thats not good at all. In the Next Chapter, the gang prepares to take down Reiza and his deck of evil and they decide who shall face Reiza and they choose Troy and Tara. Can the brother-sister team take out Reiza and save everyone and the Island from Reizas wrath? Find out in the next Chapter that I'm calling "United We Stand" and it will be coming soon.


	44. United We Stand

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Chapter 43: United We Stand

--  
Burger Barn Cafe / 7:15pm

The gang of heroes were sitting at a table, mourning the loss of Ochiro to the Shadows.

Troy sighed and replied, "He tried his best, but he could'nt beat the fiend in a duel."

Tara then replied, "I know, bro. He had the best Dragons in his deck..but when he faced Reiza, Not even his five-headed Dragon could help him win the duel against Reiza."

Saiyu then replied, "We'll beat him and save the island. Even though He Has Armityle and the Sacred beasts in his deck, We'll wipe him out and save the world from his wrath."

Kojira looked through Ochiros deck and he growled and replied, "That damned freak!"

Saiyu looked at his son and replied, "Whats wrong, son?"

Kojira then replied, "That damn fiend stole his Neo Dragon and the ritual card for it!"

Troy then replied, "Why that son of a..."

Tara then replied, "Calm, bro. Why would he want it?"

Cassie then replied, "Because its a rare card?"

Troy got up and replied "I'm sick of that damn fiend! I'm dueling him!"

Tara then replied, "Calm down, bro. Mutos stick together, Troy."

"Indeed they do, Tara." Kennys voice was heard.

Tara looked behind her and Kenny was standing there with Alison by his side.

Tara smiled and replied, "Mom!"

Troy then replied, "Mom!"

They ran to their mother and they hugged for a few minutes.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Its nice to see you again, Alison."

Alison smiled and replied, "Likewise, Saiyu."

Kenny then replied, "I Heard you two want to beat Reiza, I'm I right?"

Troy nodded to his dad.

Kenny then replied, "Me and your mother won a 2 on 1 duel a long time ago against Dragina was he was possesed by a fiend as well and I think you two can beat that fiend."

Troy then replied, "Are our decks ready?"

Kenny nodded and replied, "I think so."

He took out a small locked wooden box from his pocket and he replied, "Here, take the cards in his deck. If he's using banned cards, You can use this card if you want to , kids."

Troy took the box and he opened and 6 cards were inside. 3 were for fiend decks and the 3 were level monsters never seen by Tara.

Kenny looekd at the fiends card and replied, "Whoa..These are rare cards!"

He gave the 3 level cards to Tara and she replied, "These cards are perfect for my deck!"

Troy then replied, "Lets get our decks ready to duel then."

Tara nodded and replied, "Okay then."

--

Reizas Lair / 7:45pm

Reiza was in his lair, preparing his Sacred Beast Deck for his duel.

Reiza laughed and replied, "If this deck can crush Ochiros deck, I'll use to take out those pesty kids."

He took 8 monster cards from his pocket and shuffled them into his deck.

Ochiro laughed and replied, "Its time to crush those little runts!"

--

Ochiros Tower (Roof) / 12:00am

Everyone was on the roof, Awaiting Reizas return. the Sky filled with red clouds as well as a Bright-Red Moon.

Suddenly, Reiza came out and he smiled and replied, "Good evening, everyone."

Troy and Tara took a step foward and Troy replied, "Just can it and duel us already!"

Reiza laughed and replied, "Both of you won to duel at once? A 2 on 1 duel? Cool."

Tara then replied, "Our parents teamed up and won a 2 on 1 duel a long time ago and now its our turn."

Reiza then replied, "Okay. The rules are that you two will duel me and both of you get 8,000 lifepoints and to be fair, I Get 16,000 lifepoints to use and if you both don't accept this rule, then I Won't duel you at all."

Troy then replied, "Fair enough."

Reiza then replied, "Okay then. Both of you have your own field to use and you can use your teamates cards..ONLY if the cards are on the field. The dueling order will Go Troy, Tara and then me. No one can attack until I get my first draw phase. With all of that settled, lets do it then."

Troy looked at Tara and replied, "Ready to duel this, sis?"

Tara nodded and replied, "Oh yes, I am."

All 3 duelists activated their disks and all 3 counters went up to their correct numbers.

"Game on!" all 3 of them shouted.

(Reiza: 16,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

"Come on kids. Make us proud by beating this freak!", Kenny though to themself as the watched the duel begin.

Each duelist drew 5 cards from their decks.

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster facedown and thats my only move."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Also set a monster facedown and I also set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Choas Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, a red-skinned fiend wearing black armor and holding a black-steeled claymore appeared (1,800/1,800).

Saiyu then replied, "Thats another normal monster, right?"

Reiza nodded and replied, "Thats right.Lets do it Swordsman, attack Troys facedown card!"

The swordsman went and and a Skull Knight #2 appeared (1,000/1,200) and the swordsman cleaved it in two.

Reiza sighed and replied, "Boring. I Set 2 cards facedown and that will end my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon My Giant Orc!"

As he sat the card, the bone-wielding orc appeared (2,200/0).

Troy laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack His Swordsman now!"

The fiend went in and slammed its bone onto the swordsman and the fiend burst into shards.

(Reiza: 15,400LP / Troy: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

The fiend knelt to rest

Troy resumed, "Take that! Tara, do your worst to this guy!"

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, a warrior with a longsword appeared (1,700/1,600).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Grepher, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Reiza across the chest.

(Reiza: 13,700LP / Troy: 8,000LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Tara then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I set a monster facedown and I Play the spell card, Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a Choas Watcher to his deck and two bolts of lightning struck Tara and Troys monsters, blowing them both into electrified pixels.

Reiza resumed, "That'll do it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish giant appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Earthbound Spirit appeared (300/2,000) and the one-eyed fiend stopped.

(Reiza: 13,700LP / Troy: 7,800LP / Tara: 8,000LP)

Troy growled and replied, "Why you. Troy, its your turn now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Masked Dragon for my Jinzo!"

as the facedown card vanished, the trap-stopping android appeared (2,400/1,500).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack that fiend now!"

The machine fired a ball of energy and it struck the earth and it was blown to pieces.

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Remove my earthbound Spirit From play to summon The Earth Demon!"

As he took the card and placed it into his pocket, a fiend with brown rocky-like skin and two large brown wings appeared with rock-like arms as well (2,000/1,200).

Reiza laughed and replied, "This is another of rare beautys! I'll give a small secret, this deck does even have the Sacred Beasts Or Armityle in it!"

Troy then replied, "WHAT?"

Reiza nodded nad replied, "I stored that deck back in my lair and only I know where it was. This is my True Deck. It Represents the 6 Attribute and Dark verisons of your  
Favorite monsters."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "This my be a hard to win duel for them."

Reiza resumed, "With That settled, lets do it. Earth Demon, attack Jinzo now!"

The fiend went and its ATK went up (2,000/1,200 - 2,500/1,200) and the fiend punched and the android sparked before exploding into metal shards.

(Reiza: 13,700LP / Troy: 7,800LP / Tara: 7,900LP)

Reiza then replied, "Before anyone asks, my Demon gains 500 ATK during my battle phase. So Make your move, Troy."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my fiend for my End of Anubis!"

As the fiend vanished, the purple-haired demon appeared (2,500/0).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend went and clawed the demon and it exploded into shards of rock.

(Reiza; 13,200LP / Troy: 7,800LP / Tara: 7,900LP).

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that, Freak! sis, your turn!"

Tara drew a card and replied, "Sorry Bro. But I have nothing this turn. I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Foolish Burial!"

he took a card from his deck and he placed it into his graveyard.

Reiza resumed, "I Play monster reborn to bring it back!"

Skull Knight #2 appeared (1,000/1,200).

Reiza resumed, "I now play Inferno Reckless Summon for a couple of more!"

Suddenly, 2 more knights appeared.

Troy growled and replied, "This is my only anubis, freak!"

Reiza laughed and replied, "Sucks to be you, huh? Anyway, I offer 2 of my knights for My Ancient Gear Dark Golem!"

Kojira got up and replied, "You're WHAT?"

As the two of the fiends vanished, A evil version of Ancient Gear Golem appeared. Its body was covered in black steel and its head looked more fiendish (3,000/3,000).

Kojira growled and replied, "You dirty son of a.."

Reiza laughed and replied, "Can it, boy! This machine gains 100 ATK for every dark monster I used it to tribute it!"

The Golem began to glow black (3,000/3,000 - 3,200/3,000).

Reiza then replied, "I almost forget. When he attacks, your facedown cards are worthless!"

Troy gulped and replied, "Does it still has its trample ability?"

Reiza sighed and replied, "No, so consider you two lucky. Dark Golem, attack with dark melee!"

The machine swung his fist and it struck the demon in the chest and it exploded into shards.

(Reiza: 13,200LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 7,900LP)

Reiza laughed evily and replied, "You want beat my evil machine! Make your move now!"

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Also set a monster and thats my turn."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "My mighyt machine, wipe out Troys facedown card!"

The machine swung his fist and a Gil Garth appeared (1,800/1,500) and the machine struck the fiend and it exploded into metal shards.

Reiza laughed and replied, "This duel will end soon! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, :"I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy looked at his sister and replied, "My turn is over, Tara. Go for it!"

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, Horus LV4 appeared (1,600/1,000).

Tara resumed, "I Play Gift of the Martyr!"

The Soldior vanished and horus squawked loudly (1,600/1,000 - 3,500/1,000).

Tara laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and it struck the machine head on and it sparked before exploding into a pile of junk that vanished.

(Reiza: 12,900LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 7,900LP)

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Suddenly, Horus grew larger (2,300/1,600).

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and i Also set a card facedowna and that'll end my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I'll let my sis do the rest!"

Tara drew a card and replied, "Horus, attack!"

The dragon firedf a blast of hot flame s and a fiend wearing a blue cape and holding a long staff appeared (300/1,400) and was blown to ash when it was struck by the flames.

Tara looked puzzled and replied, "Darkbishop Archfiend? Why would you play that?"

Reiza sighed and replied, "I have my reasons."

Tara then replied, "Okay..then. That is for me."

The Dragon grew into its final form (3,000/1,800).

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play pot of greed!"

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

Reiza resumed, "Now if your still thinking about why I use Darkbishop in this deck without the other archfiends or pandemonium is that it is a water fiend."

Troy sighed and replied, "You mean.."

Reiza smiled and replied, "Yes, indeed. I remove 1 Water-Fiend from play to summon the Water Demon!"

As he took the Darkbishop card and placed it in his RFP slot, a fiend that was made completly out of water appeared and drops of water were coming off its body and it had small trident spear for a weapon (1,900/2,200).

Tara then replied, "Ha! Your demon is weaker then my Horus."

Reiza laughed and replied, "I knew that. As long as he remains on the field and once per turn, he can flip 1 card on the fiend facedown!"

Horus LV8 vanished and was replaced by a facedown card.

Reiza then replied, "I can attack it and destroy it with my demon, but why bother? I activate Nobleman Of Crossout!"

Tara gulped and replied, "No..."

The blonde knight came in and stabbed its sword into the facedown card and The Horus LV8 appeared and simply vanished from the field.

Tara gasped and she collasped to her knees.

Troy looked at her and replied, "Sis, whats wrong?"

Tara gulped and replied, "When he removed Horus LV8 from play..most of soul is hurting cause I witnessed my favorite monster beiing removed from play. This is the first time I've felt this way."

Troy looked at Reiza and replied, "Do you have anything to do with this, freak?"

Reiza then replied, "When you're dueling me, Its a shadow duel. Does that explain it?"

Troy growled and replied, "Whatever, you freak!"

Reiza then replied, "Sticks and Stones, Troy, Sticks and stones. Water Demon, attack Tara Directly With your devil Trident!"

The fiend went in and stabbed Tara in the chest with its spear.

(Reiza; 12,900LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 6,000LP)

Reiza then replied, "This is too easy! I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Winged Minion for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the facedown card vanished, the fiendish ruler appeared and he looked more pissed then ever (2,450/1,600).

Reiza then replied, "What his problem?"

Troy then replied, "He just does'nt like you freak! Lets do it. Dark Ruler, vaporize his fiend now!"

The fiend pointed its ring finger towards Reizas Demon and fired a wave of green flames and the demon was reduced to a puddle of nasty-smelling green water that evaparoted seconds later.

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuki!"

As he sat the card down, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Attack his lifepoints directly, my fiend!"

The fiend went in and slashed Reiza across the chest.

(Reiza: 11,100LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 6,000LP)

Tara then replied, "Make your move now, Reiza!"

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I activate the spell card, Shield Wall!"

Suddenly, 4 warrior statues appeared (1,000/1,000 x4).

Reiza resumed, "I Will set 2 more cards facedown and thats my turn."

Troy drew a card and replied, " I Summon another Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, another robotic fiend appearedc (1,800/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Gil Garth, attack!"

The fiend went and sliced one of the statues in half with one slice of its sword and Ha Des fired a wave of green flames and another one blew to pieces.

Troy resumed, "I Play shield Crush and thats my turn."

The 3rd statue was blown to pieces.

Tara resumed, "Sasuki, attack!"

The ninja went and it slashed the last statue and it was blown to pieces.

Taar resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Grepher!"

As he sat the card down, the evil version of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (1,700/1,600).

Reiza took 1 monster card from his hand and he placed into his graveyard and then he took his deck out and he found a card and placed it into his graveyard.

Reiza resumed, "I Play Rush Recklessly! Attack his ninja now!"

The warrior charged in and the evil warrior slashed him across the chest and it shattered into shards of light.

(Reiza: 11,000LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 5,400LP)

Reiza laughed and replied, "Take that, kid! Its your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the evil soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior charged in and stabbed the evil warrior in the chest and it exploded into black shards.

Troy smiled evily and replied, "I'm going to enjoy this! Dark Ruler, attack him directly!"

The dark ruler fired a wave of green flames that struck Reiza.

(Reiza: 9,550LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 5,400LP)

Reiza quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Damage Condenser!"

He took a card from his hand (Which was a Dark Valkyra) and he placed in his graveyard and Double Coston appeared (1,700/1,650).

Troy looked at his sis and replied, "My turn is over, sis."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I summon a monster facedown and that'll do it for now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my Double Coston for my Dark Horus!"

As the ghost vanished, the large dark dragon appeared (3,000/1,800).

Tara growled and replied, "Let me guess..thats the evil version of Horus LV8?"

Reiza laughed and replied, "That is correct! Lets do it. Horus, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of fire and it struck Ha Des and he was was reduced to ashes.

(Reiza: 9,000LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 5,400LP)

Reiza then replied, "Your Dark Ruler has bit the dust! Your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Switch my soldior to defense mode and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As he flipped the card up, The tall swordsman holding his swords appeared (1,900/1,600).

Tara then replied, "This is my Mystic Swordsman LV4. I Equip it with megamorph!"

The swordsmans sword began to glow (1,900/1,600 - 3,800/1,600).

Reiza resumed, "When you activate a spell card during your main phase, I Can special summon a dark monster from my graveyard and I Choose my Double Coston."

The two headed ghost appeared (1,700/1,650).

Tara looked at her brother and replied, "Can I borrow your soldior for a spin?"

Troy nodded as the soldior went to Taras side and switched to attack postion.

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Soldior, attack!"

The soldior charged in and slashed the ghosts and they smiled before they shattering into shards.

Tara resumed, "Swordsman, Slice the dragon up!"

The warrior charged in and then he stabbed the dark dragon in the chest wiith its sword and it exploded into black shards.

(Reiza: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 5,400LP)

Tara resumed, "Since my swordsman won a battle, My swordsman levels up when I end my turn."

The swordsman grew taller and its sword grew longer (2,300/1,600) and the soldior returned to Troys side of the field.

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial."

He took a card from his deck and he placed into his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Reiza resumed, "I sent a monster called Flare Fiend to my graveyard and when he's sent from my deck to the graveyard, I get to draw 1 card."

Reiza drew a card from his deck.

Reiza resumed, "I Remove Flare Fiend from play to summon the Fire Demon!"

as he took the card and placed it into his RFP slot, A tall fiend with bright-red colored skin and it had 2 red and orange horns in its forehead, and he was holding somesort of red staff (2,200/500).

Reiza resumed, "I play the spell card, Salamandra!"

The fiends ATK went up (2,200/500 - 2,900/500).

Reiza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

the fiend pointed its staff and fired a blast of fire, incenarating the warrior in seconds.

(Reiza: 8,000LP / Troy: 7,100LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Tara looked at LP counter and replied, "How'd I lose more lifepoints?"

Reiza resumed, "My Fire Demons ability. When he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the monsters level x 100 I End my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I switch my soldior to defense mode and I set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I Also set 1 card facedown and that will end my turn."

Reiza drew a card.

Tara quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!"

The equip was blown away (2,900/500 - 2,200/500).

Reiza sighed and replied, "Oh well. Flame Demon, attack!"

The demon fired a blast of fire and the soldior was reduced to ashes in seconds.

(Reiza: 8,000LP / Troy: 6,700LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Reiza resumed, "This is becoming too easy. make your move, already."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Melchid the Four-Faced beast!"

As he sat the card down, the many-faced fiend appeared (1,500/1,200).

Troy resumed, "I'll play double summon to summon my Grand Tiki Elder!"

As he sat the card down, the creepy tiki appeared (1,500/800).

Troy resumed, "I play the ritual spell card, Curse of the Masked Beast!"

Thw two fiends vanished, and the Wicked Centaur-like fiend appeared (3,200/1,800).

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Nice one, Troy."

Troy laughed nad replied, "Lets do it. Attack his fiend now!"

The fiend went and slammed its club into tjhe fiend and it exploded into flaming pixels.

(Reiza: 7,000LP / Troy: 6,700LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that, Freak! Tara, do your worst!"

Tara drew a card and replie,d "I Play Pot Of Avarice!"

She took her Mystic Swordsman LV4, Jinzo Horus LV4 & LV6 and his ninja grandmaster sasuki and he shuffled the cards into his disk and drew 2 new cards.

Tara resumed, "I Summon my Grandmaster again!"

As she sat the card down, the ninja of light appeared (1,800/1,000).

Tara resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The fiend went in and slashed Reiza across the chest.

(Reiza: 5,200LP / Troy: 6,700LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Tara smiled nad replied, "A little bit more and this duel will be over! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play Graceful Charity!"

He dree 3 cards and get rid of two of them.

Reiza resumed, "I Remove the Shadowknight Archfiend from play to summon The Wind Demon!"

As he took his Shadowknight and placed it back into his hand, a demon with green skin appeared and it had two bat-like wings, sharp clawed feet and hands (2,000/1,000).

Reiza resumed, "This guys ability, is that, by discarding 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, one of your cards is returned to your hand!"

He discarded his final card (Which was another earthbound spirit) and the fiend flapped its wings and the fiend was returned to Troys hand..

Reiza resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Troy directly!"

The fiend flew in and slashed the Troy across the chest with its claw.

(Reiza: 5,200LP / Troy: 4,700LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Reiza then replied, "Now since I used its ability, I can't use it for 2 turns, so your in luck. I End my turn with 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Play the spell card, Trade-In!"

He discarded His Masked Beast to his graveyard and drew 2 cards from his deck.

Troy resumed,"I end my turn with 1 faceodown monster."

Tara drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my ninja for my Armed Dragon LV5!"

As the facedown monster vanished, The Mighty Dragon appeared with a roar (2,400/1,700).

Tara resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his Demon now!"

The dragon fired a barrage of missles and the windy demon was blown to pieces.

(Reiza: 4,800LP / Troy: 4,700LP / Tara: 4,200LP)

Troy looked at his sister and replied, "Great move, girl!"

Tara nodded and replied, "Thanks, little bro! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I play Card Of Demise To draw 5 cards."

Reiza drew 5 cards from his deck.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "That is one of me and my dads favorite cards."

Reiza then replied, "Your about to feel true fear!"

Troy then replied, "How so?"

Reiza laughed and replied, "Your about to see! I Remove 2 Dark fiends from play to summon The Dark Demon!"

As he took his Choas Swordsman and his Feral that he placed in his graveyard with Dark Grephers ability and he placed the cards into his RFP slot, A evil musclar fiend with two blood shot eyes, two dark red legs and he was holding a small black dagger (2,300/2,300).

Troy smiled and replied, "Doesn't seem that dangerous to me."

Reiza then replied, "Right now..maybe not. But look at your dragon, Tara!"

The dragon roared in pain as it glowed black (2,400/1,700 - 2,000/1,300).

Tara looked at Reiza and replied, "What did you do?"

Reiza laughed and replied, "My Demons abiltiy. As long as he reamins on the field, all monsters other then fiend monster lose 400 ATK & DEF."

Troy smiled and replied, "It won't affect me at all."

Reiza sighed and replied, "Oh well. Lets do it. Dark Demon, attack!"

The fiend tossed his dagger and it struck the dragon in the chest and it roared and exploded into shards.

(Reiza: 4,800LP / Troy: 4,700LP / Tara: 3,800LP)

Reiza laughed and replied, "This is too easy! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Malice of Demise For My Summoned Skull!"

As the facedown card vanished, the Mighty Skull appeared (2,500/1,250).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his demon now!"

The fiend fired a blast of electricity and The dark fiend was blasted into shards.

(Reiza: 4,600LP / Troy: 4,700LP / Tara: 3,800LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "What a lame fiend that was! I Set 2 cards facedown Its your turn again, sis!"

Tara drew a card and replied,"I Play monster reborn!"

Armed Dragon LV5 appeared (2,400/1,700).

Tara looked Reiza evily and replied, "Attack his lifepoints directly!"

The Dragon fired a barrage of missles and Reiza was blown to the ground by the force of the attack.

Tara laughed and replied, "Yea! Make your move now!"

Tara laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Reiza drew a card and replied, "I First Play Spell Economics!"

The card appeared on the field.

Reiza resumed, "I now Play Dimensional Fusion!"

Suddenly, Earthbound Spirit appeared (300/2,000) and then Darkbishop (300/1,400) and then Feral Imp (1,300/1,400) and then his chaos swordsman (1,800/1,800) (and then finally his Shadowknight (2,000/1,600).

Reiza resumed, "I offer my two archfiends for the best of my deck!"

As the two archfiends vanished, a large red demon that was twice as tall as Armed Level 5 appeared with a evil roar (3,500/3,000).

Troy gulped and replied, "Not Him.."

Cassie then replied,"I have two copies of him in my deck!"

Reiza laughed and replied, "Meet the best of my deck, ULTIMATE OBEDIENT FIEND!"

Tara smiled and replied, "Its powerful, but it can't attack as long as you have no cards on your side of the field other then your fiend and your hand has to be empty!"

Reiza then replied, "That would be correct in normal cased But to help my fiend out, I equip it with Devil's Fury!"

The fiend roared (3,500/3,000 - 4,500/3,000).

Reiza resuemed, "This card can only be used by a monster that is Level 7 or higher and the equipped monster gains 1,000 ATK and a trample ability!"

Saiyu then replied, "Wow, thats broken!"

Reiza sighed and replied, "There is a catch, you know. I have to pay half of my lifepoints to use and when my points go below 1,000 thanks to my card, its destroyed."

Troy groaned and replied, "But thanks to your economics card, you don't have to pay a dime!"

Reiza laughed and replied, "That is correct! So Lets do it. Fiend, blast her dragon into the next week!"

The fiend blasted a wave of dark flames and it struck the dragon and it roared in pain before being blasted into shards.

(Reiza: 4,600LP / Troy: 4,700LP / Tara: 1,700LP)

Reiza laughed and replied, "This duel is over for you, Tara! Choas Swordsman, attack her directly!"

Kenny gulped and replied, "No, TARA!"

Alison then replied, "Honey.."

The fiend charged in and he slammed his sword into Tara and she was knocked to the ground.

(Reiza: 4,600LP / Troy: 4,700LP / Tara: 0LP)

Tara looked at her brother and replied, "Please, beat him for me, brother."

She then collasped to the ground.

Reiza pointed his staff towards her and she fired a shadow blast and it struck and then seconds later, she was gone.

Tears started to fall from Troys eyes and he sighed and he looked at Reiza and replied, "You're going to pay for what you did to her fiend!"

Reiza laughed and replied, "This duel is going to end soon! Make your move now!"

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn to bring back my Sis Armed Dragon LV5!"

As he played the card, The Fiend ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "I now offer my skull for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the fiend vanished, the Wicked Ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy then replied, "This will end the duel. Dark Ruler, attack his fiend now!"

The fiend began to glow."

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Troy, I hope you know what your doing."

Troy resumed, "I activate my facedown card, Bark of the Dark Ruler! I give up 4,500 lifepoints!"

The fiend roared in shame (4,500/3,000 - 0/3,000) and the fiend fired a wave of green flames and it struck the fiend head on and it bellowed in pain and shame before exploded into red & black shards.

(Reiza: 2,150LP / Troy: 100LP / Tara: 0LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "He's going to beat him!"

Reiza only gulped as he knew what was going to happen.

Troy looked at Reiza and replied, "This is for the hell and crap you gave me, my friends and my family ever since you took over the island! Armed Dragon LV5, Blast his imp into next week now!"

The fiend fired another barrage of missle and they launched towards Reizas Imp.

Troy resumed, "I Activate my final facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded his Gors to his graveyard and the Dragon roared (2,400/1,700 - 3,900/1,700) and the missles barrage struck the fiend and it was blown to pieces.

(Reiza; 0LP / Troy: 100LP / Tara: 0LP)

Troy looked at him and replied, "Its over, Reiza!"

--

Cards made be Me & Others

Shield Wall / Quickplay Spell Card

Special Summon four "Shield Tokens"(Rock/Earth/1 star/1,000 ATK/1,000 DEF) in Defense Position. These tokens are destroyed if they are moved into Attack Position, and cannot be used as Tributes for a Tribute Summon.

Note: This card was used by Gurimo in the Yugioh episode "A New Evil (Part Two)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Card Of Demise / Normal Spell Card

Draw 5 cards from your and during the 5th stand-by phase after you activate this card, discard your whole hand to the graveyard.

Note: This card was first used by Kaiba in the Yugioh Episode "Clash in the Coliseum (Part 4)." all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Devil's Fury / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a level seven or higher Fiend-type Monster. It gains 1,000 ATK, and its effect is negated. If the equipped Monster does battle with a Monster in Defense Position that has less DEF than the equipped Monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. To keep this card in play, you must pay half your Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you choose not to, or if your Life Points fall below 1,000 immediately after making a payment, this card is destroyed.

Note: This card was created by DuelistBlake1852 and all creative credit goes to him.

Choas Swordsman

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

"A fiend with a dangerous sword. He was once a legendary warrior, but evil fiends kidnapped him and made him into a dangerous fiend warrior."

The Earth Demon

Fiend/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,200/5 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summon by removing 1 Earth Fiend-type monster from your graveyard from play. This card gains 500 ATK during your Battle Phase.

The Water Demon

Fiend/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 2,200/5 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 1 Water Fiend-Type monster From your graveyard from play. Once per turn, You can flip 1 monster on the field facedown.

The Fire Demon

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 900/6 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 1 Fire Fiend-type monster from your graveyard from play. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponets lifepoints equal to the level of monster x 100.

The Wind Demon

Fiend/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. this card can only be special summone by removing 1 Wind Fiend-Type monster from your graveyard from play. Once per turn and by discarding 1 card from your hand to the graveyard, you can return 1 card on your opponets side of the field to their hand. When you activate this ability, this cards effect cannot be used for 2 turns.

The Dark Demon

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 2 Dark Fiend monsters from your graveyard from play. As long as this card remains on the field, all non-fiend monster lose 400 ATK as long as this card reamins on the field.

Ancient Gear Dark Golem

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

When this card attacks, Your opponet cannot activate only spell or trap cards until the end of the damage phase. For every DARK Monster used to tribute summon this card, increase this cards ATK by 100 points for every tributed monster.

Flare Fiend

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 900/DEF: 900/3 Stars

When this card is sent from your deck to the graveyard by the effect of a spell or trap card, draw 1 card from your deck.

--

I know you all wanted to See a Evil Neo Dragon, but I Decided not to make the dragon evil.

Reiza is finally defeated. In The Final Chapter of this story, Reizas staff goes beserk and a tall shadowly man appeared and everything goes horrible. Who will do duel And what will happen? Find out in the Final Chapter of this story that I'm calling "Last Turn" and it will be coming soon.


	45. Last Turn

Yugioh GX30 The Duel City Tournement

Final Chapter: Last Turn

--

Reizas Tower (Roof) / 1:20am

Reiza was on his knees as Troys monsters vanished.

Saiyu smiled and replied,"I knew Troy could do it."

Kojira nodded and replied, "He certainly has the best fiend deck in the game, dad."

Reiza groaned and replied, "No, how could I lose? I had the best fiend deck in duel monsters!"

Troy then replied, "You lost because you fiends are pathetic! Now since I won, Tara and Ochiro get returned.to us and your hold on Wyatt is no more."

Reiza then replied, "I no longer needed Wyatt, so I Released him before the duel started and I'll enjoy Ochiros body now!"

Troy then replied, "You get no special treatment! You lost the duel so you get squat!"

Reiza lifted his scepter and he replied, "With this scepter, I'll get what I Want!"

Suddeny, a Thunderstorm began and a bolt of lightning struck the scepter, shattering it to pieces of charred metal and Reiza was knocked to the ground.

Troy then replied, "Whoa, did'nt see that coming."

Saiyu gulped and replied, "With that scepter gone, how can we get them back?"

Reiza then replied, "NO, my beautiful Scepter! Its been destroyed! Now How Will I get a new body?"

Troy growled and replied, "Who the hell cares about your body? I Want my sis and Ochiro back!"

Reiza looked at him and replied, "Now, How I'm I supposed to do that wihile the scepter is in a thousand pieces? Order a new one?"

Kenny then replied, "Har, har, very funny."

Saiyu took a step foward and replied, "I have two questions for you, freak!"

Reiza looked at him and replied, "What do you want?"

Reiza then replied, "First, Since you used 5 different attibute monsters, do you have a Light Demon in your deck?"

Reiza then replied, "Yes, why?"

Saiyu then replied, "I'm only wondering what it does."

Reiza then replied, "If you must know, Its a Level 6 Light fiend with 2,200 ATK and 1,000 DEF and it needs a light monster to be removed from play to summon and its ability is that when it destroys a monster in battle, I would gain 600 lifepoints. The card must of hit the bottom of my deck."

Saiyu then replied, "Next, Where'd you get the scepter from?"

Reiza then replied, "I stole it from a museum in the Netherlands."

Saiyu then replied, "I Should of guessed."

Alison then replied, "How could you steal it if you were never human to begin with?"

Reiza then replied, "Simple. I Took over a museum guards body and used him to get my prize and then when I was for away, I Released my fiend body from him and then I vanished the guards body to the shadows."

Troy growled and replied, "You are a sick-headed ass!"

Reiza then replied, "Thank you for a such a kind comment, Troy."

Troy growled and replied, "Shut up..."

Cassie then replied, "So there's no way to get back Ochiro and Tara?"

Reiza sighed and replied, "Have you kids been listening to me? No, there's no way to do it without the shadow scepter."

Kojira then replied, "Idiot.."

Suddenly, a Large black portal opened behind Reiza and he looked towards it and replied, "Wow, did'nt see that coming."

He ran to the group and watched as a human came out wearing a black robe and its head was covered by a iron helmet of somesorts.

Troy then replied, "This is not a good sign."

The creature came out and it take off its armor, revealing a to be a tall female demon with purple skin, horns in her forehead and it also pointed ears and 2 small red breasts and she wore a black bikini as well as tattered black boots.

Cassie then replied, "What the..?"

The women then replied, "Who stole and destroyed my scepter?"

Everyone pointed to Reiza and he gulped and replied, "Not me..?"

The demoness laughed and replied, "Don't insult me with your lies, Reiza!"

Reiza gulped and replied, "Who are you?"

The demoness then replied, "I'm Mokaria, keeper of the Shadow Scepter and wife of the demon Helsefer."

Jill then replied, "That demon I beat over 25 years ago in a duel?"

Mokaria growled and replied, "It was you? I'll take care of you later, you slut!"

Jill then replied, "You old hag you!"

Mokaria then replied, "As for you, Reiza, where'd you get my scepter?"

Reiza then replied, "From a museum in the Netherlands."

Mokaria then replied, "Your a thief as well? I'm hating you more and more."

Suddenly, her hand began to glow and another scepter appeared in her hand.

Saiyu then replied, "Another one?"

"Mokaria then replied, "That one you destroyed belong to my husand Helsefer and with this, I Can seal anyone in the Shadow Realm. What were you using his scepter for anyway, Reiza?"

Reiza then replied, "I wanted to get a human body, so I tried to collect duel power and energy so I can take over a human body."

Mokaria then replied, "Even though you lost a duel, you still tried to get one, eh?"

Reiza only nodded to her.

Mokaria growled and replied, "For that, your outta here!"

Her scepter began to glow as Reiza was lifted into the air and he was thrown to the other edge of the tower.

Reiza then replied, "No, please!"

Mokaria looked at him and replied, "You broke the rules of the scepter, so your history!"

She fired a blast of red energy that struck Reiza, knocking him off the tower and he was sent tumbling to the ground.

Saiyu then replied, "Whoa."

Troy then replied, "Why'd this demon do that? We needed him."

Mokaria smiled and replied, "And that is that!"

Troy took a step forward and replied, "Hey, Demoness!"

She looked at Troy and replied, "What do you want?"

Troy then replied, "With Reiza out of the way, how can we get our friends and family back?"

Mokaria then replied, "Come with me into the shadow realm and I'll challenge two of you to a two on one match like Troy and Tara did with Reiza and if you win, You get them both back and if you lose, I take all of your souls and Then I'll be unstoppable!"

Suddenly, the portal opened up and she looked at the gang and replied, "If you want them back, follow me!"

She walked into the portal.

Troy sighed and replied, "I guess we have no choice to follow her into her portal."

Everyone nodded as they ran quickly into the portal and then it vanished.

--

Madam Cleos Fortune House / 1:45am

Madam Cleo was in her private realm, dueling a tall demon named Reoza. She had 1 card facedown and the spell card The Dark Door was on the field as well and the demon had a Flame Ogre (2,500/1,600) as well as a Infernal Flame Emperor (2,700/1,600) And finally a Famillar-Possessed Hiita (1,850/1,500). The Demon tried to attack with his Flame Ogre, But Madam Cleo stopped it with a negate attack.

(Reoza: 3,000LP / Madam Cleo: 1,000LP)

Reoza growled and replied, "You lucked out with your trap card, women! Make your move now."

Madam Cleo drew a card and replied, "I activate my monster reborn."

The fool appeared (0/0).

Madam Cleo resumed, "I Play inferno Reckless summon for a couple more."

Two more of the monsters appeared (0/0 x2) and then another Hiita appeared (1,850/1,500).

Reoza laughed and replied, "What are you going to do with those weaklings, women?"

Madam Cleo resumed, "This. I Tribute all 3 of them for the best monster in my deck!"

As the 3 odd fairies vanished, a large fairy appeared and it had two dragon-like heads for arms and it had a large black body (4,000/4,000).

Madam Cleo resumed, "Meet the Best of my Deck, fiend. This is ARCANA FORCE EXTRA: THE LIGHT RULER."

Reoza gulped and replied, "Oh, man!"

Suddenly, its card began to to rotate above it.

Reoza then replied, "STOP!"

The card stopped while right-side up.

Madam Cleo resumed, "When the card stays like that, when it destroys a monster in battle, I can add any card from my graveyard to my hand. Light Ruler, attack his Hiita now."

The fairy fired a wave of white energy that struck the older charmer, blasting her to shards.

(Reoza: 850LP / Madam Cleo: 1,000LP)

She took a card from her graveyard and added it to her hand.

Madam Cleo resumed, "Take that. Make your move now."

Reoza drew card and replied, "I switch my monsters to defense mode and thats it."

Madam Cleo resumed, "I equip my ruler with the card I searched for, Fairy Meteor Crush."

Reoza then replied, "No..."

Madam Cleo resumed, "This duel ends now. Light Ruler, take out his Emperor."

The wave of energy was fired again and it struck the large fire creature and it roared beforing exploding into bright-red shards.

(Reoza: 0LP / Madam Cleo: 1,000LP)

Cleo resumed, "Your finished, demon."

The fairy fired another wave of energy and it struck Reoza and he gasped before vanishing into a cloud of black smoke.

Madam Cleo sighed and replied, "That takes care of him."

The realm vanished and her Fortune Shop returned and she want to her crystal ball and sat infront of it and she looked into it and she then replied, "I See Troy and his friends are going after a demoness. They must of fianlly defeated Reiza. But who is this new demon anyway? hope for the best to whoever faces this demon."

--

Shadow Realm

The gang arrived in somesort of park. The grass was dark red and all of the trees were rotted and black in color and the sky was red and the clouds were red.

Saiyu looked around and replied, "This is the Shadow Realm, whoa."

Kenny sighed and replied, "This place is awful."

Suddenly, Mokaria appeared and he she smiled and replied, "Welcome to my home, humans."

Troy looked at her and replied, "Where do we go to find our friends?"

Mokaria thenr eplied, "Come to the Shadow Castle in the middle of the City. Good luck getting there!"

She laughed and vanished in a cloud of red and black smoke.

Troy sighed and replied, "Lets go find that Castle."

Suddenly, a Giant Orc came out of the ground and it looked it was about to attack. (2,200/0).

Kenny then replied, "Thats right! When we're in the shadow realm, monsters can came out at anytime and attack us!"

Saiyu then replied, "Lets fight back then!"

He activated his disk and he replied, "Go Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the beastly warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Saiyu resumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The beast went in and slashed at the orc and it burst into pixels and then the raider vanished.

Saiyu then replied, "Lets go!"

They ran out towards the city.

--  
Shadowland City

The gang get to the middle of the street and they were seconds away from the castle.

Troy then replied, "Lets go!"

Suddenly, Zure and Bronn appeared (1,800/1,500 - 1,800/400) and were about to attack the gang.

Jill activated their disks and she replied, "I Summon my Mataza the Zapper!"

As she sat the card on her disk, the samurai appeared (1,300/800).

Jill then replied, "I know activate this card...what?"

Zure went and slashed the samurai with his sword and it exploded into pixels.

Jill resumed, "You'll both pay for that! I play monster reborn and I Equip him with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The warriors blade grew longer and began to glow red (1,300/800 - 2,100/800) and the fiends took a step back.

Jill resumed, "Take care of those fiends!"

The warrior charged in and he stabbed the fiends in the chest and both blew to pixels.

Kenny smiled and replied, "Lets get going...now!"

The gang ran towards the castle entrance.

--

Shadowland Castle.

The gang ran into the castle and they found a door that was locked and the door was wooden with two large white locks.

Troy growled and replied, "We're coming in, Mokaria!'

He placed a monster on his disk and Giant Orc appeared (2,200/0).

Troy smiled and replied, "Destroy the door!"

The fiend slammed its bone club onto the door and it broke into many pieces and the fiend vanished and the gang ran in and they saw many tube-like storage devices and they saw Tara in one and Ochiro in one as well.

Kenny then replied, "Tara!"

He ran to his daughters tube and she found and she was sleeping soundly in the tube and then he noticed she only wearing her bra and underwear (both were plain white).

Alison then replied, "How is she going to wake up?"

"I Decide when she will awake.", Mokarias voice was heard.

And suddenly, she appeared in the middle of the arena and Alison and Kenny ran back to the gang.

Troy then replied, "I thought we loss both of them to the shadows."

Mokaria sighed and replied, "When duelists are sent to the shadows, they came here and are stored in these tubes."

Troy then replied, "Where are their souls and decks?"

Mokaria then replied, "The souls are in my body and their decks and stored somewhere in my castle."

Saiyu growled and replied, "Who do want to duel?"

Mokaria laughed and replied, "I Want to duel Kenny and Alison and thats it!"

Kenny then replied, "For Tara, anything."

Alison then replied, "We'll beat you!"

Mokaria then replied, "If you say so. This will be a two on one duel. Both of you get 8,000 lifepoints and I get 16,000. You both cannot attack until your next turns. So the order is Kenny, Alison and then me! Ready?"

The Mutos nodded and activated their disks and then a odd-looking duel disk appeared on Mokarias arm. It looked a evil hand and her deck was in the holder.

Alison then replied "Thats the duel disk that was used by Yubel and Marcel!"

Mokaria laughed and replied, "I know and it fits like a dream."

The evil hand turned into a duel disk and then each duelist activated their disks and the counters went up to the right numbers.

"Game on!" all 3 of them shouted.

(Mokaria: 16,000LP / Kenny: 8,000LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

They each drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Come on, guys. You can do it!", Troy thought to himself as she watched the duel.

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and Its your turn, honey."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Also set a card and thats my turn."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "Its my turn. I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy groaned and replied, "Fiends, what a suprise.."

Mokaria laughed and replied, "I like fiends like my husband, okay? My deck is better then his in many ways. Lets do it. Soldior, attack Kennys facedown card now!"

The fiend went in and slashed the facedown card and a Neo appeared (1,700/1,000) and the fiend stabbed it in the chest and he shattered into shards of light.

Mokaria resumed, "That'll end my turn now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and I also set 1 more card facedown that'll end my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, the air hero appeared (1,800/300).

Alison resumed, "I'm using him to a get a hero from my deck!"

She took her deck out and found the card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his disk.

Alisonr esumed, "I play Rush Recklessly! Attack her fiend now!"

The hero went in and slugged the fiend in the stomach and it groaned before exploded into pixels.

(Mokaria: 15,500LP / Kenny: 8,000LP / Alison: 8,000LP)

Alison smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "I play fiends sanctuary."

The small beady fiend appeared (0/0).

Mokaria resumed,"I Tribute it for my Iron Fortress of Dis in defense mofe."

As beady fiend vanished, a large evil fortress appeared and it had evil statues everywhere (0/3,500).

Troy then replied, "What the heck?"

Saiyu then replied, "Wow, 3,500 DEF? Does this thing do anything else?"

Mokaria resumed, "Of course, Mr. Kaiba. This lovely fortress has 2 effects to go with its 3,500 DEF. Its postion cannot be changed by anything and it gives any other monster I Summon in defense mode a extra 300 DEF. I Now equip it with Mist body."

Suddenly, the whole fortress was covered in a misty layer.

Mokaria resumed, "With that, my turn ends."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set another monster facedown and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play Reinforcements of the Army!"

She took her deck out and she found the card she wanted and she placed her deck into her disk.

Alison resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "Reiza might of been worthless, but his taste in monsters is fine with me. I play cost down!"

He discarded a kuriboh to his graveyard.

Mokaria resumed, "I Summon my Choas Watcher!"

As he sat the card down, The evil magician appeared (2,500/300).

Mokaria resumed, "Lets do it. Attack Alisons Stratos now!"

The fiend pointed its staff and fired its shadow magic and the air hero was blown to pixels.

(Mokaria: 15,500LP / Kenny: 8,000LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Tribute my facedown Mystic Elf for my Darkred Enchanter!"

As the facedown card vanished, the red mage appeared (1,700/2,200) and then its staff began to glow (1,700/2,200 - 2,300/2,200).

Mokaria then replied, "Thats it? My fiend is stonger."

Kenny resumed,"I Play Pot of greed!"

As he drew 2 cards, the enchanters scepter began to glow (2,300/2,200 - 2,600/2,200).

Mokaria only sighed as she saw the mage become stronger.

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Enchanter, blast her fiend into next week!"

The mage pointed his staff towards the fiend and fired a blast of energy and it struck the fiend and it shattered into shards.

(Mokaria: 15,400LP / Kenny: 8,000LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Kenny laughed and replied, "Take that! Dear, its your turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play The Warrior Returning Alive."

She got back her Stratos.

Alison resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown monster plus 1 card facedown."

Mokaria drew a card.

Alison quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado!""

The storm began and the misty layer was removed from the fortress.

Mokaria sighed and replied, "Did'nt really need it. I End my turn with 1 facedown monster."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Magicians Valkyra!"

As he sat the card down, the female mage with the fancy staff appeared (1,600/1,800).

Mokaria then replied, "How pretty. Both, both of your weaklings are much weaker then my fortress."

Kenny then replied, "I knew that. I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy!"

He discarded a Skilled White magician to his graveyard and then the enchanters ATK went up (2,600/2,200 - 4,100/2,200).

Mokaria gulped nad replied, "No.."

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it. Enchanter, attack!"

The magician fired a large blast of magic and it struck the fortress and it collasped to the ground, shattering into shards.

Kenny resumed, "Magician's Valkyra, attack her facedown card now!"

The mage fired its magic and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and was blown to pieces.

She took her deck out and found the card she wanted and she reshuffled and placed it back into her deck.

Kenny resumed, "Take that! Honey, its your turn now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior of light appeared (1,600/1,400).

Alison resumed, "Attack him directly!"

The hero launched a blast of electricty that struck Mokaria.

(Mokaria: 13,800LP / Kenny: 8,000LP / Alison: 7,300LP)

Alison resumed, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "Now this duel is going to go my way! I activate the ritual card, Rise of the Demon General!"

the spell card appeared and its image was a shadow of fiend riding a armored black horse towards a group of soldiors and the enchanters ATK went up again (2,600/2,200 - 2,900/2,200).

Mokaria resumed, "For the ritual I have to offer 6 stars worth of monsters, so I'm offering a Doomcalibur Knight and a Earl of demise!"

As the two fiends appeared and vanished,a tall fiend with two large red wings, red skin and pointed ears appeared riding a horse that was covered in armor and it colored a long black and red spear (2,400/2,400).

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Meet one of favorite monsters, Demon General Helsefer!"

Troy then replied, "What the heck? I've never heard of this card before!"

Mokaria then replied, "Thats because this is only copy of it, silly boy."

Jill then replied, "Your husband was made into a card?"

Mokaria laughed and replied, "After his was defeated, I created a card with dark power and thats how this card and the ritual was made. Its abiltiy, is that if it destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again!"

Kenny then replied, "My spellcaster will beat it!"

Mokaria then replied, "I'll handle that. I play The spell card, Counter Cleaner. By paying 500 lifepoints, every counter on the field is wiped out!"

The spellcasters scepter stopped glowing (2,900/2,200 - 1,700/2,200).

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Helsefer, attack!"

The General went and stabbed its weapon into the Hero of light and it shattered into electrified pixels.

Mokaria resumed, "Helsefer, attrack his enchanter!"

The general went in again and stabbed its spear into the mages stomach and it gasped in pain before shattering into pixels.

(Mokaria: 13,800LP / Kenny: 7,300LP / Alison: 6,500LP)

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I also set a card and thats my turn."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Choas Swordsman!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend warrior appeared (1,800/1,800).

Mokaria resumed, "Lets do it. Helsefer, attack!"

The fiend went in and slammed its spear into his mages chest and she gasped and shattered into pixels

(Mokaria: 13,800LP / Kenny: 6,500LP / Alison: 6,500LP)

Mokaria resumed, "Attack his facedown card!"

The fiend went in again and Blast Magician appeared (1,400/1,700) and the fiend stabbed it in the heart and was blown to pixels.

Mokaria resumed, "Swordsman, attack him directly!"

The warrior fiend went in and stabbed Kenny in the chest.

(Mokaria: 13,800LP / Kenny: 4,700LP / Alison: 6,500LP)

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats all I can do."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown card up!"

As she flipped the card up, Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared (1,000/1,000).

Alison resumed, "I Play polymerization to fuse my bubbleman and Clayman together!"

The muddy hero appeared (1,900/3,000).

Alison resumed, "I Equip it with Shield Attack!"

The Heros ATK changed (1,900/3,000 - 3,000/1,900).

Mokaria gulped and replied, "Eep.."

Alison laughed and replied, "Lets do it. Attack Helsefer now!"

The hero went and punched the fiend general and the fiend flew off the horse and slammed into the ground, exploding into pixels as it struck the ground and the horse vanished.

(Mokaria: 13,200LP / Kenny: 4,700LP / Alison: 6,500LP)

Alison laughed and replied, "This is fun! Your turn now."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "I Switch my swordsman to defense mode and I Set another monster facedowna and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Magicial Healing. I remove 1 spellcaster from play and then I regain 1,500 lifepoints!"

He took his Blast Maigician out of his graveyard and placed it in his RFP slot.

(Mokaria: 13,200LP / Kenny: 6,200LP / Alison: 6,500LP)

Kenny resumed, "To continue my turn, I Summon my Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it. Skilled mage, attack!"

The mage fired a blast of enery and the fiend was blown to pieces.

Kenny resumed, "Thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Lets do it. Mudballman, attack!"

The hero went in and a Horn Imp apepared (1,300/1,000) and the fiend punched and it shattered into pixels.

Alison resumed, "Take that! I set another monster facedown and I Set 1 more card facedown and thats my turn."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "I play mystical Space typhoon!"

the storm began and the equip was blown away (3,000/1,900 - 1,900/3,000).

Mokaria resumed, "I Now I remove 3 fiends from play now!"

He took his Watcher, Swordsman and Sangan and placed them into his graveyard and a tall fiend appeared (2,200/2,800).

Mokaria resumed, "Meet The Dark Necrofear!"

Troy then replied, "I've always wanted to use that card in my deck, but i decided to always have in my side deck..just in case."

Mokaria resumed, "I Play the spell card, Burial From the different Dimension!"

He took the 3 RFP fiends and placed them back into his graveyard.

Mokaria resumed, "Lets do it. Necrofear, attack!"

The fiend fired a couple of beams from its eyes and both struck the earth hero and it shattered into shards.

(Mokaria: 13,200LP / Kenny: 6,200LP / Alison: 6,200LP)

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my mage for my Choas Command Magician!"

As the skilled mage vanished, the mighty mage of light appeared (2,400/1,800).

Kenny resumed, "Lets do it, Magician, attack!"

The mage fired its attack and the fiend groaned before exploding into shards.

(Mokaria: 13,000LP / Kenny: 6,200LP / Alison: 6,200LP)

Mokaria then replied, "Dark Necrofear, take control of his magician now!"

The spirit flew towards the mage but then a tornado began and the spirit vanished from the field.

Mokaria then replied, "WHAT?"

Alison pointed to her facedown card she had activated: Dust Tornado.

Alison then replied, "I activated it before your take over my husbands magician and I discarded a Bubble Blaster, if your wondering."

Kenny then replied, "So there! My turn is now over!"

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Play fusion Recovery!"

She took her Clayman and Polymerization cards and added them both to her hand.

Alison resumed, "I end my turn with 1 facedown card.

Mokaria drew a card and replie,d "I play Pot Of Avarice!"

She took her Helsefer, Doomcalibur Knight, Dark Necrofear, Sangan and her watcher and she shuffled the cards into his disk and then she drew 2 new cards.

Mokaria resumed, "I play cost down!"

She discarded a kuriboh to her graveyard.

Mokaria then replied, "I now can summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Troy then replied, "No.."

As she sat the card down, the evil ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Mokaria then replied, "Lets do it. Dark Ruler, attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and it struck the magician and he was blown to pixels.

(Mokaria: 13,000LP / Kenny: 6,150LP / Alison: 6,200LP)

Mokaria then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I play polymerization to fuse My Avain and Burstinatrix!"

As the two heroes appeared and merged, the mighy wingman appeared (2,100/1,200).

Mokaria then replied, "I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!"

As she opened her field slot and placed the card into the slot and it shut, The big city appeared.

Troy then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Jill then replied, "The Skyscraper - Flame Wingman combo is what helped Jaden Defeat Daniels grandfather in his entrance duel."

Alison then replied, "That is so right, Jill! Lets do it. Flame Wingman, attack his Dark Ruler with Skydive Scorcher!"

The hero pointed its dragon head arm towards the fiend (2,100/1,200 - 3,100/1,200) and fired a blast of fire and flames, incenarating the dark ruler in seconds and leaving nothing but ashes.

(Mokaria: 10,000LP / Kenny: 6,150LP / Alison: 6,200LP)

Alison laughed and replied, "Take that! make your move now."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "Well done, Mrs. Muto for that great move. But this move will be better. I Set 1 card facedown."

The card appeared.

Mokaria resumed, "I set 1 monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown card for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown card vanished, the Dark magician girl appeared with a cute laugh (2,000/1,700).

Mokaria then replied, "Magic tramp is all that magician is!"

Dark Magician Girl gave her a pissed off look.

Kenny growled and replied, "Shut the hell up, tramp! Dark Magician girl, attack!"

The spellcaster fired her attack and a 2nd Earthbound Spirit appeared (500/2,000) and the magic did nothing.

Kenny then replied, "Whatever. Make your move now."

Alison drew a card and replied, "Wingman, attack!"

The fiend fired its attack and it struck the earth fiend, blowing it to dust.

(Mokaria: 9,500LP / Kenny: 6,150LP / Alison: 6,200LP)

Alison laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom!"

Earthbound Spirit appeared (500/2,000).

Mokaria resumed, "I tribute for my Gaap the Divine Soldior!"

As the earth fiend vanished, a large purple-skinned fiend appeared with two large claws that were bigger then its body (2,200/2,000).

Troy sighed and replied, "Thats another fiend I always wanted, but could never find anywhere."

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Actually, one of my fiend soldiors Reida found this card in Duel City somewhere and he gave it to me before Troy crushed him in a duel! Gaap, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the magician with its claws and she gasped and shattered into shards.

(Mokaria: 9,500LP / Kenny: 5,950LP / Alison: 6,200LP)

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Take that, Kenny! Make your move now."

Kenny drew a card from his deck.

Mokaria then replied, "I'm telling use some useful info about this fiend. As long as he remains on the field, no monster can go into defense mode!"

Kenny sighed and replied, "This will make it tougher. I Summon my 2nd Skilled Dark Magician!"

As he sat the card down, the skilled mage appeared (1,900/1,700).

Mokaria quickly replied, "I Play Dust Tornado to destroy your city!"

The storm began and the city was reduced to rubble and the evil chamber returned.

Kenny sighed and replied, "I Can't do anything else."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Pass this turn."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Goblin Elite Attack force!"

As he sat the card down, the goblin army appeared (2,200/1,700).

Mokaria resumed, "Lets do it. Gaap, attack kennys mage!"

The fiend went in and clawed the mage across the chest and he groaned and shattered into shards.

Mokaria resumed, "Goblin Army, attack!"

The army charged and it slashed and stabbed the hero everywhere before he finally exploded into pixels.

(Mokaria: 9,500LP / Kenny: 5,650LP / Alison: 6,100LP)

The Army began to rest and then it rose to attack.

Mokaria laughed and replied, "This is almost TOO easy I set 1 card facedown and its your move, Kenny!"

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700).

Mokaria sighed and replied, "She's back again? big whoop."

Kenny ignored the comment and replied, "I play Sages Stone!"

Suddenly, the Muto family trademark monster appeared (2,500/2,100).

Saiyu then replied, "I knew he would summon him sooner or later."

Mokaria groaned and replied, "Anyone, but him."

Kenny then replied, "I Equip Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula!"

Suddenly, a large spellbook appeare infront of the female and she began to read (2,000/1,700 - 2,700/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it. Dark Magician Girl, attack those goblins!"

The mage fired her magic spell that struck the army and they were blown to bits.

Kenny resumed, "Dark Magician, blow Gaap into next week!"

The magic fired its tradmark attack and the sharp-clawed fiend burst into pixels when it was struck by the magic attack.

(Mokaria: 9,300LP / Kenny: 5,650LP / Alison: 6,100LP)

Kenny laughed and replied, "Take that. Alison, its your turn!"

Alison drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and thats all I can do right now."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "I play Monster reincarnation."

She discarded a monster to her graveyard and got back Gaap.

Mokaria then replied, "I Play the ritual card, Final Ritual Of the Ancients!"

Troy gulped and replied, "She's going to summon him.."

Mokaria resumed, "For the offering, I tribute Gaap and 1 Skull Knight #2 from my hand!"

as the two fiends appeared and vanished, the large golden fiend appeared (2,500/1,500).

Mokaria then replied, "Now my friends, meet the wrath of Reshef the Dark Being!"

Troy then replied, "I've always wanted the card, but I can never find it!"

Mokaria laughed and replied, "I activate his ability and I Discard this spell card!"

She discarded a Dark Energy to his graveyard and then Reshef began to glow and Dark magician Girl appeared on Mokarias side of the field.

Kenny growled and replied, "No..."

Mokaria then replied, "Lets do it. Dark Magician Girl, attack your master!"

The spellcaster fired her attack and it struck the Dark Magician and he was blasted into shards and then she began to glow (2,700/1,700 - 3,000/1,700) and then she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Kenny then replied, "You'll pay for that, you damned witch!"

Mokaria then replied, "Send me the bill! Reshef, Attack Kenny directly!"

The fiend fired a blast of light energy and it struck him.

(Mokaria: 9,300LP / Kenny: 2,950LP / Alison: 6,100LP)

Mokaria then replied, "Take that! I Set 1 card facedown and that'll do it for now."

Dark Magician girl returned to Kennys side of the field.

Kenny drew a card.

Mokaria then replied, "I Activate my dust Tornado to get rid of your mages spellbook!"

The storm began and the mages ATK went down (3,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Kenny growled and replied, "Since my card was destroyed, I gain 1,000 lifepoints!"

Suddenly, he began to glow

(Mokaria: 9,300LP / Kenny; 3,950LP / Alison: 6,100LP)

Kenny resumed, "I now play the spell card, Silent Doom!"

Dark magician appeared in a defensive postion and she looked at him and smiled and he nodded to her.

Kenny resumed, "I Tribute them both for my best monster!"

As the two mages vanished, the mighty Sorcerer appeared (3,200/2,500).

Troy then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Kenny then replied, "This is the Sorcerer Of Dark Magic! Lets do it. Sorcerer, Bring his fiend down!"

The magician fired a blast of dark energy and it struck the fiend and it shattered into shards of light.

(Mokaria: 8,600LP / Kenny; 3,950LP / Alison: 6,100LP)

Kenny smiled and replied, "Alison, Make your move now!"

Alison drew a card and replied, "I summon my Hero Kid!"

As she sat the card down, the young hero appeared (300/600).

Alison resumed, "I play double summon to tribute it and my facedown Dark Catapulter for my Elemental Hero Bladedgr!"

As the monsters vanished, the golden bladed hero appeared (2,600/2,100).

Troy smiled and replied, "Great card, mom!"

Alison then replied, "I glad you like it! Bladedge, attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Mokaria across the chest.

(Mokaria: 6,000LP / Kenny: 3,950LP / Alison: 6,100LP)

Alison then replied, "Take that! Make your move now!"

Mokaria drew a card and she laughed as she looked at it.

Kenny then replied, "Whatever she drew, it won't be good for us."

Mokaria laughed and replied, "You get that right, little boy! I activate the ritual card, Rise of the Wicked Demon Lord!"

The ritual card appeared.

Mokaria then replied, "For this ritual to work, I have to remove up to 5 fiend monsters from my graveyard!"

She took her Reshef, Gaap, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Iron Fortress of Dis and his Earl of demise and placed them into his graveyard and then a 30-Foot demon appeared. It had two large black wings, a green-skinned body, 2 large red eyes and 10 foot arms and legs (0/0).

Troy looked at and replied, "Oh my god!"

Mokaria then replied, "Meet the most evil fiend created by me, WICKED DEMON SKORNE! He gains 200 ATK for every monster star from the removed from play monsters!"

The Demon lord in pure power (0/0 - 6,000/0).

Saiyu then replied, "6,000 ATK?"

Kojira then replied, "THAT Is powerful. Does have any other powers or restrictions?"

Mokaria sighed and replied, "Yes and I'll explain. This card is uneffected by any spell or trap card that targets this card. And this cards only downside is that as long as remains on the field, I cannot summon any more monsters until he's off the field."

Jill then replied, "If anyone can bring that large eyesore down, its those two!"

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Not a chance. In all of my duels, Skorne has never been destroyed or removed from the field. Skorne, Attack her Bladedge now!"

The fiends eyes began to glow and the demon fired the beams from eyes and both of the beams struck the golden hero and he gasped in pain before bursting into flames!

(Mokaria: 6,000LP / Kenny: 3,950LP / Alison: 2,700LP)

Suddenly, all that remained of the hero were burnt blades that vanished.

Mokaria laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move now!"

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I Switch my sorcerer to defense mode and thats my turn."

Alison drew a card and replied, "I set a monster and thats my turn."

Mokaria drew a card and replied, "Skorne, wipe out his mage now!"

The fiend fired two more beams of light and it struck the Sorcerer and he gasped before bursting into flames and then seconds later, the flames died down and all that remained of him was a burnt scepter that shattered.

Mokaria then replied, "This duel is about to end! Make your move now."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I set 1 card facedown and I Set a card facedown and thats my turn."

Mokaria laugheda and replied, "Are you trying to lose on purpose or something?"

Alison drew a card and replied, "Its called teamwork, fiend! i play monster reborn!"

Bladedge reappeared on the field.

Kenny quickly replied, "I activate my facedown card, Megamorph and my wifes hero can have it!"

The Warrior began to glow (2,600/2,100 - 5,200/2,100).

Mokaria then replied, "So what? is still weaker."

Alison then replied, "Is it now? I activate my facedown card, Risining Energy!"

She discarded a Necroshade to her graveyard (5,200/2,100 - 6,700/2,100).

Mokaria gulped and replied, "No..."

Alison smiled and replied, "Lets do it. Attack now!"

The fiend went in and slashed the demon in his legs and the demon knelt and then the hero slashed him in the chest as well and then the demon gave out one last roar before exploding into thousands of black shards.

(Mokaria: 5,300LP / Kenny: 3,950LP / Alison: 2,700LP)

Alison then replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Mokaria slowly drew a card from her deck and replied, "No.I can't lose. I Set a monster facedown and thats my turn."

Kenny drew a card and replied, "I tribute my facedown Skilled White Magician for my Dark Magician Girl!"

As the facedown card vanished, Dark Magician Girl appeared (2,000/1,700 - 2,300/1,700).

Kenny then replied, "Lets do it. Attack her facedown card!"

The mage fired her attack and Bistro Butcher appeared (1,800/1,000) and was blown to pieces when struck by the magicial attack.

Kenny looked at his wife and replied, "Would you like to wrap this one up, dear?"

Alison drew a card and replied, "Of course, dear! This for my daughter and Ochiro, Your finished, demoness! Bladedge, attack her directly!"

The hero charged in and slashed the Demoness across the chest and blades made a large wound across her chest and it began to bleed black blood.

(Mokaria: 0LP / Kenny: 3,950LP / Alison: 2,700LP)

Kenny then replied, "Thats game, demoness!"

Mokaria fell to her knees and she groaned and replied, "No, I blew my only chance of reviving my lost husband!"

Kenny then replied, "You were planning on sacrificing my daughter and Ochiro to revive Helsefer?"

Mokaria held her wound and she replied, "That was my plan all the time."

Alison then replied, "Since we beatened you. Release the spell off Tara and Ochiro!"

Mokaria smiled and replied, "What if I Don't?"

Saiyu took a step foward and replied, "We'll all summon our best monster and each of us will attack you hard like we did to Helsefer!"

She gulped and she ran to a small red button and she pressed the and then all of the pods opened up and Tara and Ochiro fell out of their pods and landied facedown on the floor.

Kenny ran to Tara and he replied, "Tara, are you okay?"

Tara groaned and replied, "I will be after I lose this headache."

Kenny helped to her knees and she replied, "Whats going on, Dad? We're am i and where's my deck?"

And she looked at what she was wearing and she replied, "And why I'm I dressed like this?"

Troy got her duel disk and deck from a nearby table and he gave both to her and she placed the deck into her disk and she placed disk on her arm.

Saiyu helped Ochiro to his knees and Saiyu replied, "Are you okay, Ochiro?"

Ochiro smiled and replied, "I am now, thanks to you all."

Mokaria took her scepter and replied, "Its time to vanish you all!"

Suddenly, the whole room began to shake and a Small Verison of skorne appeared behind her and she turned to him and replied, "Oh, no.."

The demon fired two beams from his eyes and both struck her wound and she screamed in intense pain before bursting into flames and then her deck and disk fell to the ground as the demon and the flames vanished.

Ochiro gulped and replied, "Lets get out of here!"

The group nodded and everyone but Troy ran out and he ran quickly and grabbed his deck and then he ran out as well.

--

Outside the Castle

The whole gang was outside the castle as it collasped to the ground.

Troy thenr eplied, "We're out of this evil realm!"

Everyone vanished from the fiend world.

--

Outside the Duel City Stadium / 2:45am

Everyone was laying in the grass faceup. the sky was now filled with a full moon and many shiny blinking stars.

Saiyu looked towards and saw the Tower had vanished as well.

Troy sighed and replied, "Its finally over..."

--

Troy and Taras Room / 9:45am

Tara woke up from her bed and she wearing her favorite pink pajamas that had little teddy bears on them.

She looked at her window and saw it was a beautiful sunny day.

Troy was standing behind her and replied, :"Good morning, sis."

Tara nodded and replied, "Good morning, little bro. Whats up?"

Troy smiled and replied, "Saiyu invited everyone to The Duel City Stadium for the closing ceremonies."

Tara nodded and replied, "Let me get ready and we'll head out."

Troy nodded as he left the room.

Tara got out a pair of jeans and a white shirt and she got her...other stuff and headied towards the bathroom.

--

Duel City Coffee house / 10:00am

Troy was looking at the deck of cards that Mokaria used against his parents earlier. he placed the Helsefer and Skorne cards in a pile.

Troy smiled and replied, "With these new fiends for my deck, I'll been unstoppable! I'm going to use this Gaap and Reshef and also I'm taking some of these vanilla fiends as well for a little spin. Those two chaos fiends will be perfect for this deck. That other Necrofear is going right into my Side deck for safe keeping. Now I have the best fiend deck in a all of duel monster."

He looked at the Skorne and Helsefer cards and replied, "Industral Illusions will probably give me quite a bit of money for those 4 cards."

He took out his Malice Doll of Demise and his Ectoplasmer and placed them into his deck and he added some of the new cards and then he replied, "My fiend deck is now the best in the world!"

--  
Duel City Stadium / 10:15am

The whole stadium was packed with every duelist that was in the tournement. The 8 Finalists were sitting in comfy red chairs on the stadium grounds.

Suddenly, Saiyu came out and everyone began to cheer as he got to the podium and everyone quickly became quiet.

Saiyu began to speak into the microphone, "Welcome to the closing ceremonies of the 1st annual Duel City Tournement held here this last week. I'm proud of all for dueling the best you can and having alot of fun doing so. I have a special announcement before I go any further. I'm bringing back thiis tournement next summer, so you're all invited back to be in the tournement next year.!"

Everyone cheered as they heard that and then they quieted down.

Saiyu resumed, "These 8 finalists have proved to me that they dueled good enough to win the Duel City Tournement. Troy Muto, will stand up please?"

Troy stood and we walked to Saiyu.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Since you won the tournement, I have one more question for you? Would you like to duel me for 3 special cards that will go with your deck and are not Availible anywhere else?"

Troy laughed and replied, "I thought you'd never ask, Saiyu! I Would be a honor to duel you!"

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Lets do it then!"

Both duelists activated their disks.

"Game on!", both duelists shouted.

(Saiyu: 8,000LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks.

Saiyu then replied, "Go ahead and start us off, Troy."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Okay then. I Set a monster facedown and also Set 1 card facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the axe-wielding axe appeared (1,700/1,000).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Attack with axe slam, attack!"

The axe went in and a Sangan appeared (1,000/600) and with stroke of its axe, the beast-warrior cleaved it in two.

Troy took his deck out and he found a card he wanted and he reshuffled his deck and placed it into his disk.

Saiyu then replied, "And thats that. Is your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, the fiend warrior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack his ox!"

The fiend charged in and slashed the beast across its chest and it roared before exploding into pixels.

(Saiyu: 7,800LP / Troy: 8,000LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set a card facedown and I Summon Peten The Dark Clown in defense mode.'

As he sat the card down, a small jester appeared (500/1,200).

Saiyu resumed, "That'll be my turn."

Troy drew ac ard and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend charged in..

Saiyu then replied, "You fall for one of my deadlist traps! I activate My Crush Card Virus!"

The card lifted up.

Troy smiled and replied, "You think so, huh? I activate Dark Bribe!"

The virus card shattered to and Saiyu drew a card and the Fiend charged in and slammed into the clown, blowing it to pieces.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "That was worth a try. I remove the destroyed peten from play to summon another!"

Another Peten appeared and knelt (500/1,200).

Troy resumed, "Soldior, attack!"

The fiend charged in and stabbed its sword into its chest and it blew to pixels.

A 3rd clown appeared (500/1,200).

Troy sighed and replied, "Oh well. I end my turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I play Burial From a Different Dimension to return my clowns to my graveyard!"

He took the two clowns and placed them into his graveyard.

Saiyu resumed, "I now tribute this peten for my Kaiser Glider!"

As the clown vanished, a large golden dragon appeared (2,400/2,000).

Troy gulped and replied, "Oh..my.'

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Glider, attack his Optilclops!"

The dragon fired a beam of light that struck the fiend and it exploded into shards.

(Saiyu: 7,800LP / Troy: 7,400LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Its your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play the spell card, Akashic Record! With this card, I can draw 2 cards and if any of the drawn cards I've already used in this duel, every copy of its removed from play."

He drew 2 cards.

Troy smiled and replied, "Lucky me. I Switch my soldior to defense mode and I Set 1 more monster facedown and thats my turn."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my X - Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, the Cannon-Turret appeared (1,800/1,500).

Saiyu resumed,"Lets do it. Glider, attack his soldior!"

The dragon fired a beam of light that struck the fiend and it shattered into shards.

Saiyu resumed, "X - Head Cannon, attack!"

The dragon fired two shots and it struck the facedown card and a Night Assilant appeared (200/500) and was blown to bits when struck by the attack.

The assilant appeared and its spirit went into the golden dragon and it roared in pain before exploding into golden shards.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "You win some, you lose some. I end my turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Opticlops appeared and knelt (1,800/1,700).

Troy smiled and replied, "I tribute if for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the fiend vanished, The fiend ruler appeared (2,450/1,600).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames that struck the machine and it sparked and exploded into metal shards.

(Saiyu: 7,150LP / Troy: 7,600LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Its your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and Dark Ruler, attack!"

The fiend fired a wave of green flames and a Kaiser Seahorse appeared (1,700/1,650) and shattered into shards.

Troy sighed and replied, "Okay. My turn is done."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I play monster reborn!"

Kaiser Seahorse appeared (1,700/1,650).

Troy gulped and replied, "Don't tell me.."

Saiyu laughed and replied, "You know what i'm going to do next then! I tribute my seahorse for one of my decks 3 stars."

As the serpent warrior vanished, the mighty dragon of light appeared with a loud roar (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu then replied, "Meet my 1st Blue Eyes! Lets do it. Attack His Ha Des now!"

The dragon fired its trademark appeared and the fiend ruler was blown to pixels.

(Saiyu: 7,150LP / Troy: 7,050LP)

Saiyu smiled and replied, "This duel is going good! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set a monster and that'll be it for me."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the wicked beast warrior appeared (1,900/1,200).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Blue Eyes, attack!"

The dragon fired its attack and Gil Garth appeared (1,800/1,500) and was blown to pixels when it was struck by the attack.

Saiyu resumed, "Raider, direct attack!"

The beast warrior charged in and slashed Troy.

(Saiyu: 7,150LP / Troy: 5,150LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "I Special summon my Messenger Of Ha Des - Gors now!"

As he sat the card down, the evil messenger appeared (2,700/2,500) and Kaien appeared as well (0/0 - 1,900/1,900).

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Nice move. Its your turn now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I tribute my token for my Summoned Skull!"

As the fairy vanished, the boney demon appeared (2,500/1,250).

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Nice attempt, but my dragon can wipe out those fiends with one attack."

Troy smiled and replied, "Thats why I'm equipping Gors with Axe Of Despair!"

A large fiendish axe appeared in its hands (2,700/2,500 - 3,700/2,500).

Saiyu groaned and replied, "That might help.."

Troy smiled and replied, "I know it will. Summoned Skull, attack his Vorse Raider!"

The skeleton fired a barrage of lightning bolts and it struck the beast-warrior and it roared and exploded into pixels.

Troy resumed, "Gors, Silence His Blue Eyes now!"

The fiend went in and slashed the dragon and it roared in pain before exploding into shards of light.

(Saiyu: 5,850LP / Troy: 5,150LP)

Troy smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Play soul Taker to silence your Gors!"

A blast of energy struck the messenger and he shattered into black shards.

(Saiyu: 5,850LP / Troy: 6,150LP)

Saiyu resumed, "I End my turn with 1 facedown monster and 1 facedown card."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my La Jinn!"

As he sat the card down, the green-smoke genie appeared (1,800/1,000).

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Good taste in monster, but it has to go! I activate my facedown card, Forced Back!"

La Jinn vanished and reappeared into his hands.

Troy sighed and replied, "Darn it! Summoned Skull, attack with lightning strike!"

The fiend powered up and small robot with a turret with two small guns appeared on the card (500/1,000) and the skull fired a blast of electricty and it was blown to pieces.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "That was my DUCKER Mobile Cannon you blew away. When its flipped up, I Can add any Level 4 or lower normal monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took his X - Head Cannon and added it to his hand.

Troy sighed and replied, "Oh well. Its your turn now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my X - Head Cannon!"

As he sat the card down, The cannon-turret appeared (1,800/1,500).

Saiyu resumed, "I Play Double Summon for my Y - Dragon Head!"

As he sat the card down, the mechancial dragon head appeared (1,500/1,300).

Saiyu resumed, "I play Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster and placed it in his graveyard.

Saiyu resumed, "I play Premature Burial to bring the discared monster back."

Suddenly, Z - Metal Tank appeared (1,500/1,300).

Troy gulped and replied, "This is'nt good at all."

Saiyu laughed and replied, "I combine then into my best machine monster!"

As the 3 machines merged, the ending result was a large tank (2,800/2,400).

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Meet My XYZ - Dragon Cannon! I discard a card to blow your fiend to pieces!"

He discarded a Monster Reincarnation to his graveyard and The tank fired a shot, blowing the fiend to a pile of bones.

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. XYZ Dragon Cannon, direct attack!"

The tank fired a shot and it struck Troy in the chest.

(Saiyu: 5,850LP / Troy: 3,350LP)

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "Yay me. I play monster reborn!"

Suddenly, A Blue Eyes appeared on the field (3,000/2,500).

Saiyu gulped and replied, "No.."

Troy smiled and replied, "I'm not going to attack with. I Play my ritual card, Curse of the Masked Beast! This blue eyes is all I need for this ritual."

The dragon vanished and then the Mighty Centaur-like fiend appeared (3,200/1,800).

Saiyu then replied, "My dad had to face that fiend as well and Now I have to face it."

Troy resumed, "Next, I summon my 2nd Soldior!"

As he sat the card down, a second soldior appeared (1,900/1,500).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Masked Beast, attack!"

The fiend went in and clubbed the tank with its club, smashing it to pieces.

Troy resumed, "Soldior, direct attack!"

The soldior charged in and slashed Saiyu.

(Saiyu: 3,550LP / Troy: 3,350LP)

Troy laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your move, Saiyu."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I play monster reincarnation."

He discarded a Burst Stream Of Destruction card and got back his Blue Eyes."

Saiyu then replied, "I now play Coins from heaven!"

Saiyu drew 4 new cards and Troy drew 4 new cards.

Saiyu resumed, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my 3 stars together!"

The 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared and merged and the mighty 3-headed Blue Eyes appeared with a roare (4,500/3,800).

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Meet my decks best monster!"

Troy gulped and replied, "This is not good."

Saiyu then replied, "Lets do it. Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his Soldior now!"

The dragon fired its attack and the soldior was oblitarated.

(Saiyu: 3,550LP / Troy: 950LP)

Saiyu laughed and replied, "Take that! Make your next move."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Set 3 cards facedown and I switch my beast to deffense mofe."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sa tthe card down, the crystal dragon appeared (1,900/1,600).

Saiyu resumed, "Lets do it. Luster Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast and it struck the Beast and it roared before bursting into black shards.

Saiyu resumed, "This duel ends now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!"

The dragon fired its attack and Troy was struck.

The smoked cleared and Troy activated his facedown card..Hallowed Life Barrier.

Saiyu sighed and replied, "Can't win them all. Make your move now."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Gors, Archfiend Soldior, Ha Des, Summoned Skull and his Opticlops and he shuffled the cards into his deck and he drew 2 new cards."

Troy resumed, "I Play Double Spell!"

He discarded a Ectoplasmer to his graveyard.

Troy resumed, "I'm using your polymerization card to fuse my Dark Ruler Ha Des and my Messenger Of Ha Des - Gors that I Drew with some luck!"

As the two fiends merged and the ending result was The Dark Emperor Ha Des (3,300/3,200).

Troy resumed, "I'm removing my Masked Beast!"

He took his Masked Beast card from his graveyard and added it to his RFP slot (3,300/3,200 - 4,900/3,200).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Emperor, attack!"

The fiend went in and slashed the dragon twice and it roared before exploding into shards.

(Saiyu: 3,150LP / Troy: 950LP)

Troy laughed nad replied, "Take that! Make your move now."

Saiyu drew a card and replied, "I Switch my dragon to defense mode and that'll do it for me."

Troy drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed fiend appeared (1,800/1,700).

Troy resumed, "Lets do it. Opticlops, attack!"

The fiend charged in and rammed into the dragon and it exploded into crystal shards.

Troy smiled and replied, "This duel ends now. Dark Emperor Ha Des, attack his lifepoints!"

The fiend went in and slashed Saiyu twice.

(Saiyu: 0LP / Troy: 950LP)

The whole crowd cheered.

Saiyu walked towards Troy and he replied, "Thanks for a great duel."

He took a envolope out his pocket and he handied It to Troy.

Saiyu smiled and replied, "Once again, you have THE best fiend deck in duel monsters."

Troy smiled and replied, "Thanks, Saiyu."

Saiyu took a microphone and he replied, "And with that exciting ending, The 1st Duel City Tournement has now come to a end!"

The Crowd Cheered again.

-- The Epologue is under the new cards.--

Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 4,000 /DEF: 4,000/10 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 monsters you control to the graveyard. When this card is successfully Special Summoned, toss 1 coin and the following effect is obtained: Heads: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can return 1 card in your graveyard to your hand. Tails: Negate the activation of an effect of an Effect Monster, Magic or Trap card that targets this card and destroy it. For each card's activation negated with this effect, this card loses 1000 ATK.

Note: This card is set to be released In the TCG sometime this Decemeber.

Divine Soldior Gaap

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/2,000/6 Stars

When this card is face-up on the field, all Monsters are switched to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Positions (Flip-Effects are not activated at this time). Once per turn, by showing one Fiend-Type Monster in your hand to your opponent, you can increase the ATK of this card by 300 until the End Phase of your turn.

Note: This is a Japanese card that has not been released in the United States Yet.

Shield Attack / Equip Spell Card

Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster.

Note: This card was used by Chazz in the Yugioh GX episode "Blinded by the Light (Part 2)". all creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Akashic Record / Normal Spell Card

Draw 2 cards. If either of the cards drawn have been played during this Duel, they are removed from play.

Note: This card was used by Yubel-Controlled Jesse in the Yugioh GX Episode "The Ultinate Face-Off (Part 2)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Iron Fortress of Dis

FIend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 3,500/6 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, increase the DEF of all monsters (other then this card) on your side of the field by 300 points. This cards postion cannot be changed by a card effect.

Note: This card was created by Cyber Commander and all creative credit goes to him.

Rise of the Demon General / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A evil shadow of a fiend riding a armored horse towards a group of soldiors.

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Demon General Helsefer" and you must offer monsters thats level equal 6 stars more.

Demon General Helsefer

Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

This card can only be special summoned with the ritual spell card, "Rise of the Demon General". If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it can attack again.

Magic Healing / Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician Girl healing a Magicians Valykra with one her spells inside of a small house and the Dark Magician is watching from behind her.

Remove 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your graveyard from play and then you regain 1,500 lifepoints.

Rise of the Wicked Demon Lord / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A Large shadow covering Earth

This card is to Ritual summon "Wicked Demon Skorne" and you must remove from play 5 Fiend-Type monsters from play to ritual summon this monster.

Wicked Demon Skorne

Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/12 Stars

This card can only be ritual summoned with the ritual card "Rise of the Wicked Demon Lord". This cards ATK is for every monster card used to ritual summon this cards level x 200. As long as this card remains on the field, you cannot normal summon, Flip summon, Special summon or set any card as long as this card remains on the field. This card is uneffected by your opponets spell, trap or monster effect that targets this card.

--

Epologue

--

Muto Family house / 7:00pm

The Muto family was back at their house in Domino City. Kenny took the Trophy that Troy won and placed it on a pedastal that they made months before.

Kenny smiled and replied, "What do you think, son?"

Troy smiled and replied, "I like it, thanks dad!"

Kenny then replied, "You deserve it, son."

Alison nodded and replied, "That is so true. Your dueling skills are top-notch."

Tara smiled and replied, "Bro, Your fiend is the best there ever is."

Troy nodded and replied, "That is true, sis. So Very True.'

--

--THE END--

And with that, Another great Story of mine comes to a end. I want to thank everybody for their support and reviews for this story. I want to thank Pumpkid for all of his help with reviews and made up cards he'd let me use. Thanks, dude!

I have another story that'll start working on soon and will be appearing at this site this fall. So, stay tuned for my next story. So Until then, enjoying dueling, reading and writing stories!


End file.
